Para Mi, Siempre Fuiste Tu
by crystal23
Summary: UA Sakura Kinomoto es una joven periodista que es contenida de ser la mejor gracias al dueño del diario, lo que provoca problemas entre ambos... pero cuando es asignada a una mision especial, las cosas resultan un poco diferentes a las que ellos imaginaba
1. Chapter 1

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 1..-**

El teléfono sonó dos veces y la joven respondió algo distraída por escribir en su ordenador.- ¿Kinomoto? – preguntó distraídamente sin alejar los ojos del aparato ordenador.

.-Sakura: soy yo.- replicó otra voz femenina en el teléfono.

.-¡Hola Tomoyo!.- exclamó distraídamente.

.-¿Te llamo en mal momento?.- distinguiendo a perfección su tono de voz.

.-Ahora mismo estoy ocupada pero sabes que para ti, siempre hago tiempo..- sonrió aunque seguía revisando por enésima vez aquel memorando antes de enviarlo vía correo electrónico a la oficina de su editor.

Esta vez, lo había atrapado y a su jefe también.

.-Es que te quería invitar a almorzar….- dudando un instante.- Al café que está a dos cuadras de tu diario.

Sakura hizo una mueca con su rostro..- Si fuera mi diario no estuviera yo, encasillada a los comentarios de columnas inverosímiles y sin futuro..- sancionando a quien asignaba las tareas. Tomoyo rió escuchándoselo su amiga.- ¡No te rías que es cierto!

.-Es cierto, te lo admito.- refirió su amiga. – por eso mismo te estoy llamando… ¿Terminaste con tu "proyecto"?

.-Ya casi.- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada encendida por la jovialidad y el empeño en alcanzar un objetivo: cualidades positivas en toda periodista. .- ¿Por qué?

.-Quiero que me des todos los detalles de lo que diga tu jefe.- sonrió ella aunque Sakura no podía verla.- no dejes nada fuera…

.-Tranquila Tomoyo.- dijo su amiga que estaba consciente al comentarle su estratégico plan a su mejor amiga esta se entusiasmaría en saber que pasaría.- no obtendré respuesta hasta las dos y media cuando se haga la junta de editor y periodistas…

.-y ¿Tu crees que él estará ahí?

.-como no.- haciendo un puchero.- Ese sujeto cuando está en Japón, todo lo que hace es entrometerse. Y aun cuando está fuera, quiere dominar las decisiones de editorial y asignaciones de tareas… pero creo que, esta vez lo atrapé..- con un gesto triunfante.

.-Falta un rato para la hora de almuerzo. Termina y nos veremos… seguiremos platicando ¿de acuerdo?

.-bien.- declaró ella cerrando la línea y observó una de las fotos que tenía en su pizarra de asuntos importantes. Era una foto de ambas jóvenes en la preparatoria.

_"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Cuando el diario de Tokio fue adquirida un año atrás por un impresionante joven inversionista extranjero, pensé "esto no puede ser peor" imaginándome que, aquella compañía por la cual llevaba tres dos años laborando desde mi salida de la universidad especializándome en periodismo, poco sabía del sujeto o de lo que me esperaba: un rico heredero de un imperio de noticias escritas que habiendo hecho su padre inversiones sorprendentes en el mundo, ahora colocaba sus ojos en el segundo diario mas leído de todo Japón. La competencia es reñida en el mundo del periodismo y yo lo sabía. Por eso había escogido la carrera desde muy temprano de mi edad y aun no cursaba la preparatoria. Pero en verdad, no sabía hasta que él llegó, los problemas que me traería. _

_Hasta su llegada y valga mi humildad era la "promesa" del negocio. Exitosamente cubrí varias noticias importantes en el mundo y desempeñándome con profesionalismo lo que hace caer la teoría de que, "La experiencia va de mano con la edad". Yo la anulé inmediatamente del sistema de periodismo de este diario. _

_Ingresé al diario por dos cosas: las recomendaciones de mis maestros en la universidad (Mas recomendaciones que las que necesitaba) y también gracias a Sonomi Daidouji, quien es una vieja amiga de mi familia, y quien a la muerte de mi madre (acaecida cuando contaba yo con solo tres años y mi hermano Touya, de diez), se convirtió en una segunda madre para mi y su hija, Tomoyo en mi hermana postiza. Ella me consiguió una entrevista con el señor Takiro y así, terminé en donde estoy. Pero en aquel entonces, me prestaban más atención que ahora mismo._

_¿Qué por que digo esto? Estoy aquí en mi cubículo de dos metros, enterrada entre data, papeles, memorandos, llamadas y también hurgando en Internet la próxima noticia para exponer en la reunión que será a las dos y media después de mi almuerzo._

_Cualquiera creería que mi físico da a delatar a una estudiante de preparatoria: siempre me dicen lo mismo mis amigos. Pero la verdad, es que voy a cumplir veinticinco años, vivo libre de compromisos (un trabajo tan exigente como el mío no da tiempo para vida sentimental al menos que tu "Media naranja" se dedique también a esto. Pero… observo alrededor y no veo nada que me interese. _

_Bajitos, gorditos, pasantes, viejos verdes y algunos demasiado enfrascados en la sexualidad, para acaso fijarme en ellos, más aun cuando desfachatadamente me miran el trasero y otros me lo tocan apenas en la primera cita. Mejor vuelvo a mis memorandos. _

_Y es que esta vez, lo tengo atrapado. ¿A quien se preguntarán? Bueno, veamos… cuando llegó el sujeto que adquirió este periódico se hizo una enorme junta para presentarnos. Yo era la prominente escritora de las páginas centrales y siempre estaba en el medio de los conflictos. Era la "Lois Lane" de Japón como me llamaban mis compañeros. Claro, en aquellos instantes tenía como maestro al señor Matsedo, quien era el periodista no. 1 del diario. Aquel día de verano (la temperatura estaba sobre los 39 grados Fahrenheit), vestía unos shorts hasta las rodillas, la chaqueta amarrada a la cintura, una blusa sin mangas y remangada hasta mi cintura y el cabello recogido. Casi todos los del diario estábamos así. Fue cuando la visita de sorpresa del nuevo dueño (o encargado) del diario de Tokio ocurriría y se nos avisó media hora antes de la llegada, ocurriendo entonces que no hubiera tiempo para cambiarnos. Así era Shaoran Li. Ese es su nombre. Un impresionante hombre de tal vez treinta años (en realidad hasta su verdadera edad es un misterio bien guardado de los medios) alto, fornido y de una rígida educación oriental (por su forma de comportarse, ser puntual en sus compromisos y tener una inteligencia sobresaliente y don de mando) de ojos café oscuro y cabellos castaños intensos, dueño de tantas empresas que se dedicaban al medio escrito en por lo menos siete países. Heredados de su padre. _

_El día que llegó a la oficina de juntas, me sorprendió: ahí estábamos con temperaturas por encima del nivel normal y el hombre portando chaqueta, pantalones de sastre, corbata negra y zapatos de piel apenas sudaba. _

_En el salón habíamos treinta o tal vez cuarenta personas. Los principales jefes estaban sentados en la mesa todos con corbatas y chaquetas que conservaban en percheros en sus oficinas, los que vivían cerca pudieron salvarse y vestirse. Mi departamento estaba demasiado lejos del diario para llegar a tiempo, así que trataba de esconderme.. Nosotros estábamos de pie en la puerta. Las muchachas que trabajaban conmigo y asistentes que allí se encontraban lo vieron entrar e inmediatamente se pusieron a cuchichear acerca de su porte, su físico y lo guapo que estaba._

_Mi profesionalismo me prohibía verlo así. Cuando lo conocí, era otra cosa. _

_Parecía una buena persona aunque bastante rígida consigo misma. Traté de pasar desapercibida escondiéndome detrás de las muchachas que vestían camisas mas presentables que la mía y faldas. Yo vestía en aquél día con demasiada simpleza. Pero el calor estaba insoportable, no solo allí, en toda la ciudad. _

_Para mi sorpresa el sujeto tenía un portafolio de todos nosotros. Cuando comenzó a mencionar nombres cada quien pasaba adelante y él parecía retraído haciendo sus propias preguntas y tomando notas en la carpeta. Pasó uno tras otro nombres y más nombres, parecía que yo sería la última. Y no había fallado. Cuando llegó mi turno, no quería salir. Estaba demasiado desaliñada pero al escuchar mi nombre ser repetido por segunda vez, no tuve alternativa. _

.-Aquí estoy.- replicó la joven pasando adelante.

.-¿Así que usted es… Kinomoto Sakura? – preguntó con una voz seria que no daba espacio a replica. Me estudió con su mirada unos segundos y bajó la vista a sus papeles comenzando a anotar sin siquiera hacer preguntas. Estuvo un par de minutos en silencio y no podía retroceder hasta que él no diera señal de lo contrario..- Un poco inusual su manera de vestir… ¿no es así?

.-Es que hace un poco de calor.- dijo abochornada..- Pero mi manera de vestir no iguala a mi desempeño como periodista… .- agregó rápidamente con desafío.

.-Eso supongo.- declaró .- No tengo mas nada que estupendas referencias… .- mirando el expediente de la mujer delante de él.-..- supongo que, podría desempeñar cualquier área del periodismo sin hesitar y su calidad sería invariable ¿no es cierto?

.-Bueno, no se nada de deportes si a eso se refiere así que tendríamos un poco de problemas.- mencionó la chica a modo de broma. Pero el sujeto ni siquiera sonrió.

.-Un buen periodista es bueno en todas las ramas Kinomoto. Hay algunas que prefieren ciertas áreas dada su experiencia… sabemos también que lo suyo….- mirándole las piernas descubiertas.- no tiene nada que ver con etiqueta o la sección de modas –Sakura frunció su rostro..- Gracias Kinomoto.- cerrando el portafolio después de escribir otros detalles, se dirigió a los demás.- en los próximos meses, habrán cambios… cambios que invariablemente, modificaran algunos puestos, dirigirán a periodistas a áreas de interés y otras secciones que tendremos que cerrar… definitivamente. Tenemos que achicar gastos, concentrarnos en verdadero periodismo y dejar la subjetividad en casa…

.-Pensé que eso hacíamos….- murmuró Sakura ante aquellos últimos comentarios.

.- ¿Decía Kinomoto? – replicó el hombre abochornando a Sakura ¿Es acaso síquico o tenía oídos agudos? Sakura se reprimió el contestar.- El primer mandato del periodista señorita Kinomoto acercándose a ella y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, aunque su colonia masculina inundó sus sentidos. .- Sea consciente siempre de lo que habla y escribe y siempre tenga pruebas para constatar su comentario… sea quien sea. Si tiene algo que decirme, dígamelo a la cara… y si no está de acuerdo con mis métodos la puerta está al lado suyo… son difíciles los buenos periodistas, pero no son imposibles de hallar.- haciendo una pausa y sus ojos oscuros desafiaron los esmeralda de ella.- ¿ha quedado claro?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza y el sujeto salió seguido de casi todos los presentes. Se recostó de una de las sillas. Sentía su corazón agitado. Era la primera vez que le hablaban así y se dirigían hacía ella con tal altanería. Aguantaba reproches de su editor y de los periodistas más viejos, de los funcionarios que investigaba y personas del medio.

Pero de este sujeto, no podía soportarse nada. Primero se burla de su guardarropa –Que va a saber un hombre que no suda pese a esta temperatura… debe de ser un fenómeno….- pero sentía sus ojos húmedos.

Desde aquel momento fue el primero de los muchos problemas qué tuvo con Shaoran Li…

Y un año después, precisamente aquel día… "la copa de su paciencia rebosaría"

**Continuará.- **

**Comentarios de la autora**. Uno de mis tantos inventos concernientes a CCS mi serie favorita. No todos los personajes saldrán y habrá sorpresas de las parejas mas adelante. Como se dan cuenta, nuevamente se retoma la pareja principal que son S+S.

Comentarios, dudas, apoyos o tomatazos a mi correo.

Y si quieren que esta historia continué. Un review please. Atte Crys..-


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 2..-**

Terminó justo cuando el reloj de su ordenador marcó las doce, Sakura daba a Enviar a su memorando directo a la bandeja de correo de su editor. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se puso de pie, despidiéndose de su compañera de turno en el cubículo de al lado y salió con destino al café donde se encontraría con Tomoyo.

Pensó en la próxima junta que era a pocas horas. Su editor no podía ponerle peros en que ella coordinara el siguiente reportaje y que este fuera la portada. No habrían mas reportajes inverosímiles y aburridos de fiestas sociales, cortejos y demás andanzas poco interesantes y nada pasionales del mundo de la comunicación escrita.

Ese era su próximo articulo que le nominarían al premio anual de periodismo entre todos los periodistas de Japón que el año anterior, lo ganó un compañero de ella quien le asignaron la historia que por lógica le hubiera correspondido a ella. Pero al final, el nombre asignado para el reportaje fue él. con rabia vio como este se ponía de pie y tomaba su trabajo como suyo y le ponía su nombre.

No creía que ese año volviera a ocurrir.

Desde que Tomoyo la vio entrar al café vio los ánimos positivos y la sonrisa que poseía en su rostro. Sakura sonreía siempre en todo momento, bueno o malo. Pero lo que ella tenía planeado para anunciarle a su amiga, podía borrar esa sonrisa.

Tomoyo sabía de todos los secretos de Sakura y sus planes para encrucijar aquel día a su editor y que no tuviera mas remedio que darle la historia de cubierta de una de las ediciones próximas del diario. Pero Sakura, no sabía el secreto de Tomoyo.

Su mas grande e importante secreto. Secreto que ha mantenido escondido por ocho meses. Aunque ella sabía tan solo una parte de la historia.

Sakura llegó a la hora acordada y se sentó en la mesa usual que ambas jóvenes acostumbraban a tomar en el café. No era desapercibida la mirada que recibían de cuando en cuando del sexo opuesto mientras pasaban por su lado o ingresaban por la puerta.

Ambas eran jóvenes atractivas, profesionales... hermosas...

-¿Cómo lo lograrás esta vez? – Sakura sonrió victoriosa al dejar su té helado (después de haber consumido ambas una ensalada y Tomoyo ordenar un pedido para llevar)- Creía que él nunca... bueno, aprueba tu editor los reportajes.

-Si y siempre me deja desde hace un año hasta aquí, en las paginas de sociedad y cubriendo inauguraciones, cócteles y aperturas... es exasperante... son reportajes banales para mi gusto...-declaró con profesionalismo.- Soy reportera Tomoyo, cubrí casos sobresalientes y además, descubrí la malversación de fondos del secretario del alcalde un año atrás ¿Recuerdas? El reportaje lo continuó otro sin darme ninguna explicación a mi y terminé escondida en las paginas de sociedad. – declaró.- y Ese mismo año, gana un premio a la excelencia en prensa escrita. ¡no es justo!

-Si mal no recuerdo, también el sujeto recibió amenazas de muerte...- replicó Tomoyo preocupada.- Por ello agradezco que te quitaran la historia...- suspirando.- Se que no lo crees que sea así, pero no se que hubiera hecho si te pasa algo Sakura... eres mi mejor amiga.

-Tu también lo eres. Pero, entiende mi indignación... para mi, mi trabajo lo es todo... aporto las ideas y el editor me las tumba... pero esta vez lo tengo... a ambos.

-¿A Shaoran Li también? – preguntó con una sonrisilla conspiradora.

Asintió.-A ese sujeto le caí mal desde un primer instante... no me sorprendería que él esté detrás de todo esto...

-¡Vamos Sakura¿con que propósito haría eso? – declaró perspicazmente.- una reportera como tu, es un gran activo a su periódico y él lo sabe. No hace nada con aislar tus talentos...

-Si, me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio.

-Lo conocí en una fiesta benéfica de mi madre Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, continuando entrarle razones a su amiga.- Hace cinco meses ya... no me parece tan mal sujeto... donó por encima de un millón de dólares americanos... tiene clase, tiene talento y tiene personalidad... además que es muy lindo Sakura- sonriendo.- ¿estás segura que no sientes algo mas por él?

-¡Por favor Tomoyo!- se alarmó ella y habló tan fuerte que atrajo miradas de las otras mesas. Su amiga sonrió.- Para nada... mira que no me quedo, como las bobas de las asistentes y mis conocidas mirándoles embelesadas durante las juntas... yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer... Pero esta vez, los tengo a ambos.

Su amiga de infancia sonrió ante su persistencia. Así era Sakura desde pequeña. Iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida cuando el móvil en su bolso comenzó a repicar. Tomoyo disculpándose lo tomó y habló delante de Sakura con precaución. Esta le observaba no sorprendida. Ya había pasado desde unos meses atrás. Dijo que estaba almorzando con Sakura y que posiblemente se verían a las cuatro o un poco antes. Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban resplandecientes y su tono de voz cambiaba; Sakura sabía el porque aunque no conocía al responsable.

Tomoyo estaba enamorada. Sakura Sabía aquello pues Tomoyo no le pudo ocultar el secreto pero si la identidad. Aunque Sakura sabía que aquello pasaría: Tomoyo tenía clase, estilo, porte, vestía como ejecutiva y princesa, tenía una postura en sociedad que no tardaría de ser descubierta por montones de pretendientes.

Pero ¿quién era el galán? Ella no lo decía. Tenía espacio de ocho meses, y nunca se le salía el nombre del hombre que le hacía feliz. Solo sabía Sakura que era un hombre trabajador, inteligente, apuesto (según la descripción de su amiga) y que Tomoyo había prometido mantener su identidad en secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Como su madre estaba casi todo el tiempo fuera del país, Tomoyo tenía ciertas libertades y no tenía que reportarse ante Sonomi siempre. Aunque eran una madre e hija apegadas y confiaban la una en la otra, aun Tomoyo no le decía que tenía novio.

Pero Sakura sabía que la relación era seria. Y es que Tomoyo no era de las que se involucraban por solo tener novio. No. Era muy serio. Tomoyo tenía su corazón y fe en su relación. Solo esperaba que el "Hombre Misterioso". Aunque el sujeto si le había explicado era de menor estatus que ella. Su amiga, le reveló sin embargo que cuando el momento de sacarlo a la luz llegara, ella sería la primera en conocerlo. Seguro le agradaría. Mas aun porque Tomoyo, era feliz.

Cortando la llamada declaró.- Lo siento Sakura.

-¿El Misterioso Hombre?

-Oh Sakura- replicó su prima con aprehensión.- cuando lo dices así, me confiesas que no lo apruebas...- mirándole preocupada- creía que confiabas en mi criterio.

-Si confío... y es lo que me ha dado fuerzas para soportar tanto misterio- replicó con rapidez al notar el desánimo momentáneo de su amiga y quien era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida- lo lamento- suspiró.- s que tienes a esa persona importante en tu vida ahora y si es importante ¿no es lógico que yo lo conozca?

Tomoyo levantó su taza de café y se la llevó a sus labios en silencio. Parecía meditarlo.- tienes razón- dijo finalmente.- hemos mantenido la relación en secreto porque quiero encontrar el momento adecuado para revelarlo. En especial, a mi madre. Y presentarlo correctamente.

-¿Acaso no es él que te retiene de contarlo?

-¡Oh no! Quisiera él contarlo... a su familia- dudando un instante- Para él, la familia es algo muy importante. Ha pasado mucho trabajo escondiéndolo de sus seres queridos... pero en verdad, él acordó conmigo el mantenerlo escondido también. Hasta que, estemos listos...- aferrando su mano por encima de la mesa unos segundos.- Todo está bien. Todo está bien- mirando su reloj- Tengo que irme ya...

-Te vas a ver... con él ¿no es así? – preguntó Sakura. La mesera trajo la cuenta y la orden solicitada por Tomoyo para llevar.

Tomoyo la pagó y por supuesto sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga. Sakura se sentía como una niña celosa: queriendo saber un secreto que no le revelan, Ella lo entendía. Habían sido amigas desde la infancia y quería contárselo todo desde un principio. Su amistad siempre había sido todo en su vida. No quería esconderlo pero era algo difícil. Presentía que se sentiría igual que Sakura si fuera al revés la situación.

-Tranquila Sakura. Me veré con él si. Tengo que pasar cerca de su trabajo de todas maneras y no habrá almorzado aun...

-¿Tanto así conoces sus hábitos?

Ella asintió. Se pusieron de pie salieron juntas del café. Frente al lugar, estaba el deportivo azul oscuro que conducía. –Es un hombre muy ocupado... se que a veces se salta almuerzos...

-Lo quieres mucho... se nota.- declaró su prima.

-Me dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mas tarde... no sabe que voy con su almuerzo así que, tal vez te cuente esta noche de que se trata ¿de acuerdo? Así me tendrás noticias de la patada de traseros que harás en el diario y yo, te daré las mías ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que también vuelva al periódico. La reunión es en menos de cuarenta minutos... –Sonriendo.- te contaré de la masacre...

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-No. Caminaré. Es solo unas cuadras.

-¡Ánimos Sakura! .- declaró Tomoyo- Demuéstrale a todos quien eres en verdad... – al despedirse de ella. La vio marcharse por la acera y sonriéndole.

Tomoyo sabía que, cuando Sakura se esforzaba en un objetivo todo era posible. Lo pensaba todo el camino a su destino. No era difícil imaginarse el rostro que colocaría Sakura cuando lograra que su editor y Shaoran Li (aun dudaba que este era el responsable del aislamiento de su amiga de las páginas centrales del diario), pero aun le daba el beneficio de la duda. Tendría al final que aceptar su talento y apoyo al periódico.

-------------------

Sakura ingresó al diario y notaba (no sabía si era su imaginación) pero un ambiente mas claro, mas desahogado que el que dejó en la mañana. Ya casi todos regresaban de sus almuerzos y demás diligencias que realizaban a aquella hora.

Cuando salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su cubículo, presentía que aquel día era especial.

Solo que no sabía cuanto.

-¡Atención! – declaró una mujer que se paró en su cubículo y Sakura alzó la mirada. Era una mujer que le llevaba dos o tres años y fue ella una de las primeras en darle la bienvenida al diario. Su nombre era Asuka Noikaro. Era una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos negros, ojos negros e intensos como sus cabellos, rostro pálido y delineado quien siempre andaba con una chaqueta de color rojo que resaltaba en aquel pálido rostro maduro y con una mirada profesional y discreta. Nadie nunca sabía que rondaba la cabeza de la mujer hasta que abría su boca.- Kinomoto: hay junta con el jefe y el editor lo que quiere decir que nada de sudaderas- burlándose.

Todos en el piso sabían de aquel altercado año atrás y aun no lo dejaban ir. Noikaro se había vuelto la embajadora para las burlas hacía la joven de cabellos marrones y sus diferencias con el dueño del periódico que pasaba tiempo viajando por cortos periodos de tal vez un mes, justo para las juntas y volvía esporádicamente para dar órdenes y cuando él no estaba, Hiragizawa, su consultor y consejero se hacía cargo. Hiragizawa era el hijo del dueño de un diario Londines que la familia Li había adquirido años antes que, Shaoran fijara su mirada en el diario de Tokio.

-¡Deja de molestar Noikaro¿No ves que hoy vine vestida con aplomo?

-Ah si..- declaró con falsa modestia.- Perdóname Sakura... es que aun es un tema fresco- viéndole recolectar papeles y documentos además de faxes.- ¿que haces con tanto aplomo?

-Estoy recolectando mi informes para la junta... –Noikaro movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Sakura: cada vez que te pones en esos planes, terminas desilusionándote... ¿Estas segura que esta vez, no te llenas de falsas esperanzas?

-Noikaro: este es mi día. Puedo sentirlo...-sonrió confiada- No le quedará de otra al jefe, de dejarme a mi ese reportaje que preparo...

-¿Cuál es el tanto misterio¿De que se trata la historia? – tratando de dar una ojeada a unos papeles en una bandeja delante de Sakura. Esta los sacó de su alcance.

-Ya te enterarás...- declaró Sakura. Observó a su jefe ponerse de pie y colocarse su chaqueta y arreglar su corbata. – Ya es hora...

Sakura y Noikaro fueron al salón de juntas. En un año no había cambiado nada. El editor ingresó apresuradamente y Sakura lo vio sentarse a pocas sillas de ella y le guiñó el ojo. ¡Era la señal! Pensó ella. Era la señal: el editor le había fascinado su reporte y le daría a ella la portada del diario.

Estaba más que segura.

Entonces, lo vio entrar: al lado de Eriol Hiragizawa (un hombre alto de gafas recetadas, rostro pálido, ojos azules intensos que hacían juego con sus cabellos de un negro azulado intenso), y un aire de aristocracia que nadie se lo quitaba de si. Cuando Eriol Hiragizawa no estaba en Japón, estaba en cualquier otra parte del mundo que su jefe Shaoran Li le enviase. Algunos decían que eran mas que jefe- subordinado, llegando a ser incluso amigos.

Pero Eriol era mas relajado que Shaoran Li. Este parecía medirlo todo a igual exactitud que un reloj. A la llegada de este, todos guardaron silencio y él venía con un portafolios en sus manos.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos.

Shaoran Li, parecía meditar por un instante. Y por primera vez, pareció sonreír. Aquello sorprendió a Sakura y de que manera. Tenía que otorgárselo: tenía una atractiva sonrisa. Sakura olvidó por un instante que despreciaba al hombre.

-Deben de felicitarse...- inició él con profesionalismo. –Este ha sido un año llenos de retos y pruebas para todos... avanzamos un poco en la meta cubriendo de un 42 por ciento de los lectores de Japón a un 47 por ciento... pero aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer. La primera recta de la meta ha sido cruzada... es por eso, que este es el mejor momento de anunciar lo siguiente: me ausentaré... por dos meses...

Sakura se extrañó ¿dos meses, consecutivos? Aquello no podía ponerse mejor. Dos meses seguidos sin la presencia de Shaoran Li. No es que odiaba al sujeto pero tal vez, dos meses fuera de allí y recuperaría el estatus de mujer periodista del año y la mejor del diario.

Shaoran continuó su junta por la próxima hora hablando incluso del incremento de los beneficios para empleados, el carácter de circulación que perseguía y que Hiragizawa se haría cargo haciendo pareja con Noikaru. Sakura sabía que era ella la indicada para enseñarle las riendas al sujeto en ausencia de Li. Muchos celebraron esa decisión. Pero solo por aquel momento.

Shaoran dejó de ultimo lo de las asignaciones y los casos a trabajar en las próximas semanas como noticias principales.

Habló por media hora y su ajustada agenda pero perfecta continuó con las historias de plana uno. Intercambió miradas con el editor y habló acerca de las ideas que había en ambiente. Una por una las distribuyó equitativamente para los siguientes días importantes de publicación. Nada muy escandaloso o arbitrario, pensaba Sakura. Cuando vio que el tiempo de la junta se estaba agotado, comenzaba a sentir que el pragmático Shaoran Li, no tocaría su reporte.

-Finalmente debo de mencionar este siguiente reporte...- declaró sacando de su carpeta un reporte que parecía enviado en papel de fax- sobre los sobornos hechos a la alcaldía... para la campaña electoral de dos años atrás. – hablando con precaución. Allí todos observaron a Shaoran excepto a Noikaru quien observaba en ese caso a Sakura. Solo Sakura tenía las agallas suficientes para hacer algo así- Aquí dice que las pruebas incluso fueron dadas por el comandante de campañas... – leyendo entre líneas. Levantando la mirada respiró profundo tratando de retomar fuerzas. – Kagasaki...- dijo con voz preocupada a uno de los reporteros a dos asientos de Sakura- Tu tomas esta historia... la junta se termina...- dijo esto ultimo con tanta rapidez que parecía querer salir de allí a toda prisa.

Tal vez, presintiendo lo que se venía.

-¡Maldito!- escuchó una voz decir por encima del murmullo de las personas poniéndose de pie. Shaoran Li observó a la mesa de juntas y vio a casi todos poniéndose de pie ya.

Pero la voz era femenina y conocida. Eriol se puso a su lado y lo observó con precaución. Luego observó a la única joven allí presente que permanecía aun sentada.

-Sakura... –murmuró Asuka.

-Kinomoto a mi despacho- replicó su editor al mirar a Shaoran Li quien la observaba con intensidad y su mirada analítica sobre ella.

-¡NO! – replicó ella poniéndose de pie y aun con su mirada fija en su propio portafolios. Los demás allí presentes estaban de piedra. Finalmente cuando ella levantó la mirada, Shaoran Li pudo ver el fuego que salía por su mirada- Ahora lo entiendo... ¡Fue usted!

-Kinomoto... el señor Li...

-No es con usted Editor- declaró la muchacha callándole en un segundo. Volviendo su atención al sujeto declaró.- Sabe que ese reporte lo hice yo... ¡YO! Me he quemado las pestañas y el trasero día y noche buscando esas pruebas y esos datos... ¿Ahora quiere dársela a Kagasaki?

Shaoran Li guardaba silencio mientras se maldecía por no ser lo suficientemente rápido para salir de allí. Eriol le observaba con un "te lo dije" grabada en sus pupilas.

-Las asignaciones las hago según mi criterio Kinomoto...- replicó Shaoran contraatacando.- Es entendible que...

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué es usted un maldito sexista?

-¡Sakura!- recriminó Noikaru. Allí casi todos estaban sorprendidos. Sakura no era de las que se comportaban o hablaban de tal manera.

Era una dulce muchacha que se ganaba la estima de todos. Bueno, casi todos.

-Kinomoto. – dijo su editor abriéndose paso entre los reporteros y tomándole del brazo- Vamos a mi oficina...

-¡No voy a ninguna parte! – dijo tercamente. Apuntando a Li- tu has hecho todo esto... ¿no es así¡Todo el año! – pero no pudo seguir hablando pues el editor con ella del brazo la llevaba fuera del despacho.- ¡Eres un condenado Machista, Shaoran Li! – fue lo ultimo que escucharon.

Todos allí estaban demasiado impresionados para caminar. Shaoran mientras, se abrió paso y salió entre todos con Eriol detrás de él.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, caminaba con la cabeza en alto entre sus empleados.

-------------------

Tomoyo arribó al estacionamiento y sacando una bolsa con apariencia para recetas medicas, insertó el contenido de la comida del café en ella, pues no se permitía alimentos que no fueran de la cafetería del recinto. Salió de su coche con elegancia y caminó todo el recorrido hasta la entrada. El lugar estaba repleto de personas. Ocho meses atrás, había llegado al hospital con un esguince en su tobillo por un partido de tenis y terminó con una cita. Ni ella misma supo como pasó pero al final, aun agradece a su compañera de juego el haber lanzado la difícil bola y ella tratando de golpearla pisó como no debía.

El resto era historia.

Se desplazó por los pasillos observando a su alrededor. Había muchos doctores, enfermeras y pacientes de turno. Pensó que lo vería por allí y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando, divisó su figura a la distancia conversando con otros médicos y una enfermera. La susodicha no le quitaba los ojos de encima y le miraba con tal coquetería que hubiera puesto muy celosa a cualquier otra.

Excepto a ella. Desconfiaba de las mujeres que se le acercaban con pretensiones pero como desconocían tal vez, que tenía novia (mas aun con su forma de ser algo complicada para todos menos para ella), no le preocupaba mucho. Era algo celosa pero no para caer en la obsesión.

Mas aun con la relación que ambos tenían. Cuando la vio, el sujeto entrecerró sus ojos y disculpándose de los demás doctores avanzó a ella con paso decidido.

Tomoyo no pudo dejar de notar lo apuesto que se veía con su bata de médico.

-¿Qué ocurre? – viendo la bolsa de medicamentos.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No es nada. – colocando el paquete delante de él – Solo que, me imaginaba que aun no has almorzado...

-Ve al despacho- declaró señalando mas adelante- Voy en un segundo.

Tomoyo asintió yendo al lugar señalado. Ingresó y se sentó un par de minutos en una silla. Observaba alrededor. Vio la foto que tanto le gustaba: la de él con su familia. Deseaba alguna vez, tener una foto así en su escritorio. Pero que él, estuviera a su lado.

Cuando el sujeto ingresó cerró la puerta detrás de él y ella se puso de pie. Avanzó con decisión y la tomó en sus brazos, y con aprehensión besó sus labios con una ansiedad que le robaba el aliento a Tomoyo Daidouji. Separó sus labios, permitiendo la exploración de su lengua en su boca y su pasión era exorbitante. La de ambos. Cuando él se ponía en ese plan, Tomoyo siempre terminaba pasando la noche completa con él, haciendo el amor.

Porque hasta ahí era su relación: tan seria, profunda e intrínseca, por lo que no dudaba que él era el hombre de su vida.

Era el primer hombre que le conocía de manera tan intima. Él consideraba aquello como un compromiso que por ocho meses, formaba parte de ellos. A pesar que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Mucho mas.

Cuando se separó de ella, estaban sus mejillas encendidas. Los labios de Tomoyo afectados por el calor de sus labios y el labial había desaparecido. Lo vio en los labios del sujeto. Obligándose a hablar él le dijo.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué, lo del beso? Pues parece que, me extrañaste... –sonrió la muchacha aun con la respiración robada.

Sus ojos le miraban con una pasión que a ella le encantaba. Con voz grave que no dejaba espacio a discusión declaró.- Siempre te extraño... mas que todo anoche- dándole besos cortos en su cuello que le ponía a suspirar.- te me escapaste...

-No es mi culpa que mi madre llamara justo "en ese momento" - haciendo que el sujeto se tensara y ella se sonrojara.

-Dejemos eso hasta ahí.- viéndole sonreírse ante su nerviosismo al tocar aquel tema.- ¿Qué te dijo mi tonta hermana en el almuerzo¿Supongo que sigue insistiendo que nos presentes?

Ella rió y declaró no exenta del gorgojeo que sentía en su cuello por las caricias suministradas por el médico.- ¿Qué crees? Sakura es mi mejor amiga... y no poder... decirle nada- Touya sintió la mortificación en su voz y dejó de besarle. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella enganchó sus brazos en su cuello. – Peor aun... que "El hombre Misterioso"… es su hermano.

Touya Kinomoto suspiró: entendía lo que ella se refería. No era su plan el verla a escondidas y que ella, llegara a su apartamento y le tenía preparada cena y salir a restaurantes fuera de lo que comúnmente visitaban. Pero es que Touya esperaba el momento adecuado para poder decirle a Sakura y a su padre que tenía una novia y era Tomoyo la amiga de su pequeña hermana, siete años menor que él y la hija de Sonomi, amiga intima de la familia.

-Lo se- declaró – No deja de balbucear en las cenas familiares que, andas con un tipo...- dando su opinión al respecto-- ¿qué es lo que le cuentas?- algo aturdido.- Lo último que dijo sobre el asunto es que debe ser Un total pervertido que se aprovecha de ti - haciéndole sonreír.

-Mejor almuerza- separándose de él.- Vamos... me quedan diez minutos... para volver a la oficina...

-¿Acaso vas a vigilarme al comer? – preguntó con gesto altanero.

-Si- sonrió ella sentándose y señalando la otra silla- Casi no comes... te notas cansado... ¿no estarás enfermándote o si?

-Tengo hambre- admitió y besándole en los labios. –Pero no es precisamente de comida... –besándole larga y pausadamente la boca.

Ella se sonrojó hasta los tobillos. Sabía que aquellos comentarios, lograban que ella se rindiera prácticamente a sus pies. Así fue precisamente como ocurrió la primera noche intima entre ambos. Buscando fuerzas para separarse de él, replicó.- Tu turno aún no termina y tengo que volver a la oficina... mi madre llamará pronto...- eso fue bastante para que Touya desistiera y se dispusiera a comer.

Se preocupaba por él. Aquello le gustaba. Las mujeres con quienes salía antes de que Tomoyo entrara en su vida, solo tenían un propósito en la cabeza y ese era, que tan bueno era en la cama. Admitía que no era un santo, pero con Tomoyo, todo cambió, era la sensibilidad, la inocencia y la calidez que a él le hacía falta en sus tantos romances que precedieron a su relación. Tanto así, que él tenía algo que preguntarle pero no sería hasta mas tarde aquel día. Tomoyo no sabía que Touya deseaba casarse con ella. Tenía incluso la sortija comprada y todo. Era la mujer de su vida y lo supo desde la primera cita, ocho meses atrás. Tomoyo no sospechaba nada, claro. Pero algo le retenía en preguntarle.

Y eso era el honor y deber: él era de una clase inferior a ella. Ella claro, no le importaba. Ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en silencio hasta el momento adecuado y él estaba decidido a casarse. Pero primero, tenía que conseguir lo que estaba luchando por dos meses: una casa.

Una casa para ambos. Una casa que él le comprara. No iba a permitir que nadie dijera que él estaba con ella por el dinero y que no podía darle una vida acomodada. No podía claro, adquirir una de las que su madre tenía. Pero podría conseguir una modesta en un buen vecindario para empezar y cuando ocupara el puesto de jefe residente en el hospital podría adquirirla.

-Salgo a las cuatro...- declaró Touya seriamente.- ¿vendrás al departamento?

Tomoyo asintió pero le dijo.- ¿No tienes hoy tu cena familiar?

-No. Mañana. – replicó.- Papá tiene hoy un seminario y no podrá.

-¿No te reunirás con Sakura?

-Sakura y yo, casi no tenemos de que hablar...

-Eso depende... siempre le sales con tus achaques de que tiene ella un novio a escondidas... que no le presentas.- Touya rechazó mirándole a los ojos y continuó comiendo sin mirarle.- cosa que sabes que no es cierto... hasta ahí termina la cena. Ella me lo cuenta.

-Sakura no te lo dice, lo del novio me refiero...

-Porque no existe tal hombre...

-Te lo esconde.

-Lo dudo.

-Tu se lo escondes...

-Si es cierto. Pero, tu también- replicó ella- Quiero decírselo a Sakura, Touya y pienso hacerlo pronto.

Touya asintió en silencio y Tomoyo sonrió mientras lo observaba terminarse su almuerzo.

-------------------

-Se acabó – declaró Sakura cuando su editor cerró la puerta de su despacho. Pero era de cristal. Se veía por fuera lo que allí ocurría.- ¿Me escuchó¡Esto termina ahora!

-.Por favor cálmate. – solicitó el gentil hombre. Él apreciaba a Sakura y entendía que ella como profesional se sintiera truncada- por favor... – yendo a un bebedero que había dentro y sirviéndole un poco de agua y se la colocó delante. – siéntate...

-¡No me voy a sentar hasta que me devuelvan mi historia!- gritó ella alarmada.- ¡Esa historia es mía y no de Kagasaki¡Usted lo sabe!- viéndole bajar su mirada- ¡Debió decir algo¡Opinar!

-Comprendo tu punto de vista... créeme niña... pero...

-¡No me llame niña! – le recriminó. Después notó que le gritaba a la persona equivocada y corrigió su manera de actuar- lo siento...- admitió suspirando.- pero es que ¡OH me da tanta rabia!

Sus lágrimas luchaban por no salir. Con gesto paternal el sujeto le miró suavizando su mirada a ella. Duraron unos instantes en silencio y ella declaró.- ¿Siempre ha sido él quien me ignora?

-No te ignora, Kinomoto. El señor Li, cree que, en ocasiones manejas historias demasiado arriesgadas... para tu bienestar...

-¡Tonterías! Le da las historias a todos aquí... todos somos sus empleados por igual... ¿por qué haría la excepción conmigo?

-No lo se- declaró negando con su cabeza. –Solo sigo órdenes... mira se que tienes instinto... ese filo del periodista innato... serías grande en este medio... lo se.

Sakura pareció analizar aquellas palabras y el hombre continuó. – Dale tiempo al tiempo... te aseguro que si tienes paciencia, finalmente ocurrirá lo que deseas... una historia en primera plana... – notando el descontento en la mirada de Sakura agregó con precaución—Mira: hablaré con el señor Li. Trataré de convencerlo que compartas créditos – reivindicándose agregó.- Le diré que, Kagasaki, comparta los créditos contigo de esa historia...

-No- declaró ella sorprendiéndole. Se puso de pie y declaró con humildad.-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me brindó señor...- haciendo una reverencia- Renuncio... – saliendo por la puerta.

El hombre aun no se recuperaba cuando la puerta se cerró. Vio a Sakura llegar a su cubículo y algunos se acercaban. Si se iba, no la recuperaría. Y ella era, una excelente reportera. Los diarios de la competencia, seguro se darían cuenta de la talentosa mujer delante de ellos.

Trataría de convencerla. Iba a salir cuando se devolvió pues el teléfono había repicado. -¿Si? – escuchando las palabras de la persona al otro lado, observó a Sakura.- ¿Ahora? – preguntó sorprendido.- Bien... bien- declaró con estupor. – está bien...mándelo...- cerrando la línea.

-¡No puedes irte Sakura!- replicó Noikaru indignada mientras la joven recogía sus pertenencias de su cubículo. Realmente Sakura no creía que el día terminaría así. Tenía dinero suficiente para cubrir su renta aquel mes y el siguiente, pero no mas. No podía pedirle dinero prestado a su padre. ¿Qué haría? Pero el enojo no le hacía ver mas allá de lo que pasara mañana- habla con el editor... seguro te devolverá tu empleo.

-No pienso hacer eso Noikaru- declaró Sakura con su tono de voz molesto.- Ese sujeto se burló de mi por ultima vez...

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? – escucharon ambas una voz detrás de ellas. Volteándose vieron a una mujer con una identificación en la solapa de su chaqueta color gris. Su rostro juvenil y bien marcado, piernas al descubierto en una falda del color de la chaqueta y su cabello color miel recogido en un moño alto, daba a entender que trabajaba de los pisos administrativos del diario.- Venga conmigo por favor...- dijo con cortesía.

-¿Ir¿Adonde¿A recoger mi cheque? – preguntó con ironía.- dígale a su encargado que yo renuncié. No me despedirá Shaoran Li ni nadie... –Tomando la caja con sus cosas y dejó la identificación del Diario de Tokio en el cubículo ya desocupado. La mujer se interpuso entre ella y la salida.- ¿qué no me escuchó?

-Insisto que me acompañe... – declaró con preocupación la mujer.- El señor Li me mandó a buscarle...

Noikaru se sorprendió de aquello.

-¿Ah si? Pues dígale a Li, que no soy su empleada ya, para mandarme a buscar...- cruzándole por el lado. Sakura se dirigía a los ascensores y todos los de redacción le observaban. Al llegar, pulsó el botón y esperaba que este se abriera.

-No pierde nada con subir señorita Kinomoto.

-Lo que perdería es mi dignidad- declaró con autoridad.- No puede convencerme a subir...

-Si, si puedo-declaró con advertencia. Sakura le observó desafiante y declaró agregando- si es que quiere trabajar en otro periódico en lo que le queda de su vida...

Después de un silencio desafiador Sakura declaró.- ¿Acaso usted me amenaza¡Este no es el mejor momento para desafíos!

-No es una amenaza. Es una advertencia de lo que le conviene...- el ascensor se abrió y ella declaró.- Por favor.. – tratando de convencerle- es mejor si, acepta...

Sakura amaba su carrera y sabía que si Li se ponía en tales planes conseguiría lo que estaba proponiéndose y ella jamás trabajaría en otro diario.

Sakura asintió en silencio, no esperándose lo que le tenía preparado el sujeto. Ingresó acompañada de la mujer y esta pulsó el botón del último piso del diario.

No sabía porque pero al avanzar el ascensor, sentía una ansiedad en su pecho.

Ahora ¿qué pasaría?

**-----------continuará. **

**Capitulo dos concluido ¡Wow! En verdad no esperaba tantas respuestas ante mi nueva locura. ¡Muchas gracias por prestarme vuestro apoyo que se que siempre cuento con ello!**

**Primero vamos a los reviews: **

Maryli muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que, este capitulo dos te intrigue de igual manera. Hay muchas razones por las cuales Shaoran actúa de la manera que lo hace. En el siguiente capitulo se verá una faceta un poco mas diferente de lo que planea el sujeto. Hasta ahora la trama se está desenvolviendo favorablemente y por favor, cualquier comentario, házmelo llegar. Espero que te guste este capitulo dos.

Navile: OO! ----¡Me has dejado el ojo cuadrado¿Desde el legado? Crystal se pone rojita como jitomate. Gracias por tu apoyo ¡desde tan lejos! Jejejeje bueno ni tanto... mejor no me pongo a echar numeros. Espero que este capitulo dos, no te haya decepcionado y espero tus comentarios.

sora 2515: tomaré tu comentario como que te agradó este primer capitulo. Espero que el segundo, te agradara mucho mas y ¡Espera al tercero! Se pondrá mucho mejor... o eso creo.

lady esmeralda: gracias por tus comentarios. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de Shaoran, la respuesta es : Shaoran Li es de esos sujetos que, son tan pero tan formales que las personas creerían que, viven con ropa de juntas y trajes de salir. Además es de esos hombres que, por mas calor que hagan tienen un autocontrol de si mismos para siempre reflejar seguridad, nitidez y pulcritud. Ya verás en el capitulo tres, que Sakura conocerá un Shaoran Li, que nunca estuvo presente en los pocos momentos dentro de un año, que se presenta en el tres.

Mi queridísima cómplice Daulaci: Agradezco tus correcciones, comentarios, criticas y demás en esta historia. Para quienes no tengan idea hasta ahora (dudo que sean pocos a estas alturas) siempre nos vivimos apoyando mutuamente en nuestros proyectos y somos las betas de la otra. Espero que la historia vaya marchando a tu gusto. ¡Gracias amiga!

Pily14ccs: Espero entonces haberte complacido al igual que todos los demás ¡A una semana justa! No está mal ¿eh? Trataré en verdad, de no tardar mas de quince días en actualizar y si lo hago, espero que me disculpen y no pierdan la paciencia.

Celina Sosa: te considero una amiga ¡Siempre estás presente en todas mis historias lo cual agradezco infinitamente! Espero que no perdamos contacto y seguir sabiendo de ti en lo adelante. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

Irene : Las apariencias engañan. Como le dije a Lady Esmeralda. El siguiente capitulo trae sorpresas y estas, resolverán algunas inquietudes ya existentes en este y el pasado capitulo. Espero que, te haya gustado esta actualización ¡Chau!

serenity-princess¡Hola! Te he visto dejar reviews me parece en alguna historia mía o en mis favoritas de otros autores. Espero que este segundo capitulo haya incrementado tus expectativas de lo que ocurrirá.

Victoria Granger: espero que este segundo capitulo haya sido lo bastante interesante para ti. Aun falta mucho por develarse y creo que estarán conformes con los hechos ocurridos en este capitulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

**A lo segundo, discutamos lo ocurrido aquí. **

**¿Quiénes de ustedes creían que el novio de Tomoyo era Eriol, levanten la mano¡Adoro la pareja T+T! Y se han vuelto mis favoritas para trabajar. No crean que soy una discriminadora y no habrá nada de mi adorado, querido, idolatrado, acaramelado Yummyliscius de mi Eriol-Kun ¡Habrá mucho de donde cortar mientras los próximos capítulos se desarrollen! **

**Si quieren que esta historia sea continuada, favor de mostrar su apoyo con ¿saben que? ****¡Review! ****O comentarios también son aceptados en o **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 3.-**

Sakura se imaginaba en su mente donde terminaría aquel ascensor: se imaginaba una especie de catacumba: paredes de piedra oscuras adornadas por antorchas en donde el demonio Li tenía su guarida. Parecía que había visto demasiadas películas en su semana que su imaginación le jugaba tal confesión. Por otro lado se imaginaba que una vez alcanzara la oficina de Li, se encontraría con el sujeto, vistiendo con capa de vampiro, tridente y unos enormes cuernos en su cabeza sería su adorno que mostraría su verdadera apariencia detrás del guapo, elegante y millonario cabecilla del consorcio de diarios alrededor del mundo.

Tenía en su mente ya ensayado todas las cosas que le diría. Le mencionaría su falta de ética, que seguía siendo un cerdo sexista, que no tenía ética. En fin todo un discurso preparado de antemano para desahogar un año de lo que ella consideraba "discriminación y dominación por el sexo masculino".

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el doceavo piso, el último del edificio, vislumbró al abrirse las puertas, un lobby con pisos de mármol, la caoba revestía las paredes de extremo a extremo y sobre la madera, se veían cuadros de premios y de actividades que habían ocurrido en el transcurso de vida del diario. Había mesas en todo el alrededor con plantas y flores.

Se veía vacío aquel piso. No se sentía la agitación de los pisos inferiores donde estaban las salas de redacciones y de finanzas y por supuesto, la imprenta y despachos. Sakura se encontraba en otro mundo.

-Por aquí señorita Kinomoto- replicó la secretaria. Sakura la seguía aun no dejando de ver todo a su alrededor. Cuando avanzó a lo que parecía la antesala del gran piso, vio dos secretarías mas, detrás de un mostrador de mármol que respondían llamadas en los teléfonos de varias líneas. Atrás en grandes letras plateadas superpuestas a la madera se leía "Diario De Tokio".

Era un salón redondo. Parecía un gran salón de bailes excepto que no había espacio para bailar. Aquí estaba igual: revestido en madera parecía antigua. Había unos enormes sofás en piel negra, que daban espacio a una sala de espera. Una música instrumental se escuchaba por lo que parecía ambientar el sitio. Una pequeña fuente de piedras de agua eléctrica, daba el efecto de Feng Shui.

Sakura no sabía si sentarse o no. ¿Qué hacía allí? Mejor se hubiera decidido decirle que no a la asistente, no importarle nada y salir de allí a toda prisa.

Ya era tarde para retroceder ¿o no?

-Señorita Kinomoto- declaró la mujer – Puede pasar- indicándole una puerta a quince pasos a su derecha. Y señalando la caja que llevaba en sus manos declaró.- Puede dejarla conmigo... veré que, no le pase nada.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, la mujer retiraba la caja de sus manos. Sakura con cierto nerviosismo se recordó a si misma que el sujeto, le había negado la oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente en aquel año. Con aquello fue suficiente para endurecer su mirada, adquirir fuerzas y avanzar a la puerta. Tomó el enorme picaporte y controlando su nerviosismo, avanzó a la oficina privada de Shaoran Li.

Su sorpresa fue enorme. El sujeto no estaba allí. Sakura avanzó y se volteó cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella: la secretaría después de ella avanzar, procedió a cerrarla.

Sakura miró dos puertas en el fondo a la derecha. Detrás de un enorme escritorio antiguo estaban los ventanales cubiertos por cortinas ejecutivas que aislaban el enorme despacho del resto del mundo.

Un pequeño equipo de sonido colocado en un enorme librero incrustado en una pared con sus luces encendidas le daba la bienvenida, y después, los demás libreros estaban llenos de volúmenes inmensos de libros; parecía un sujeto adicto a la lectura (eso si no eran alguna clase de utilería y dentro o detrás no había nada. Muchos despachos de personas de recursos usaban el mismo truco, pero en realidad, eran libros en blanco o muchos puestos allí con tal de dar la impresión de personas cultas y letradas). Sakura avanzó con cierto temor hasta el centro de aquella oficina. Un sillón de piel negra estaba detrás del escritorio que estaba adornado con pocas cosas y todas ellas, muy masculinas. El ordenador negro de pantalla plana tenía unos documentos abiertos pero no le prestó atención.

Buscó fotografías familiares. Algo que le diera indicio que Shaoran Li era algo mas que un frío hombre de negocios. No había nada allí que lo delatase a simple vista.

¿Qué hacía allí¿Acaso él la había mandado a buscar para burlarse de ella¿Qué ella implorara por su perdón¡Que equivocado estaba!

Sakura volteó con dirección a la puerta. Era mejor irse. Cuando tomaba el picaporte para salir de allí, escuchó una puerta abrirse al fondo de la habitación que pretendía dejar atrás y la voz que le dijo- ¿Kinomoto? – deteniéndole al instante.

Sakura lamentó su falta de habilidad. Se volteó, para notar un Shaoran Li que no había visto en su vida: estaba sin su saco de vestir sobre su camisa. Su camisa blanca estaba sin corbata y el primer botón suelto.

-Si señor...- declaró con profesionalismo y no exenta su voz, de cierta acidez.

-Disculpe la espera- declaró señalando una silla delante de su enorme y lujoso escritorio.- Por favor siéntese... – ella se quedó en su sitio y él tuvo que insistir.- Lo que tengo que discutir con usted es importante- declaró con profesionalismo.- Desearía que estuviera sentada para cuando se lo dijera.

Sakura avanzó hasta el escritorio. Shaoran había salido con tanta prisa por detenerla que se olvidó de cerrar la puerta: Sakura divisó lo que parecía ser otro salón mas pequeño. Su mirada se posó en aquel lugar: veía un librero con un televisor de pantalla plana y lo que parecía ser ¿un guardarropa?

-Es mi habitación- declaró sorprendiéndole. Sakura le miró avergonzada por ser atrapada mirando hacía allí. Shaoran declaró con una voz pausada- A veces salgo tan tarde de aquí, que me veo atrapado por el cansancio... y no me da tiempo de ir a mi departamento. Es un despacho privado que tengo... tiene todas las comodidades básicas... excepto que tengo que depender de la cocina de la cafetería o ordenar comida de fuera...

-Usted me mandó a llamar para otra cosa – dijo Sakura interrumpiéndole con brusquedad. En verdad, estaba tan molesta con el sujeto que, no quería saber nada de sus hábitos o vida personal.

Shaoran pareció comprenderlo.

-Si bueno...- atrapándolo fuera de guardia unos segundos.- La hice llamar...

-Me amenazó para que subiera- le corrigió Sakura- o su secretaria lo hizo.

-Sabía que no subiría por cortesía...- declaró sorprendiéndole- Es la primera vez que está aquí... en el doceavo piso... ¿no es cierto?

-Hay una primera vez para todo...

-En efecto. Y por ese motivo la he "Amenazado" para que subiera... – dijo con cierta gracia que Sakura no conocía de él. ¿Estaba siendo, cortes, amable, educado y mostraba simpatía con ella?

¡El la odiaba! O eso creía ella.

-Si es para que le pida perdón, se ha equivocado- se adelantó Sakura.- No pienso hacer tal cosa... usted, me arrinconó por un año en las paginas sociales, sabiendo que yo daba para mucho mas.

-Kinomoto...

- No, déjeme acabar. – callándole. Él respetó su solicitud.- Presenté mi renuncia al editor. Ya me marchaba de aquí cuando su secretaría me interceptó. Si subí, fue que la idea de que mi carrera quedara retenida por su odio hacía mi, me aterroriza. Mi vida, es esto... ser reportera...

-No lo pareciera- declaró Li con sus ojos cafés intensos sobre los de ella- Cuando acaba de renunciar y armó tal alboroto...

-¡Era mi historia!-le gritó - ¡Mía! Y usted lo sabe...

-Sakura- atreviéndose a llamarla por su primer nombre. Ella se sorprendió escucharlo de su boca. Él con profesionalismo y manteniendo su firme posición, pero personalizando su vocabulario con ella, declaró.- No voy a negar que eres la mejor... porque lo eres. En todos mis años de experiencia que son mas que los tuyos, puedo asegurarte que, no he visto una reportera con tantas agallas como tu. Si mi padre te hubiera conocido, le hubieras encantado...- corrigiendo agregó.- fascinado... diría yo. Eres todo lo que él quería en un reportero...

-Pero no es suficiente para que _usted _me considere para manejar las historias.

-Son historias con alto riesgo. – respondió.- Pensé que no podría manejar la presión. Además, tenía otra asignación para ti.

-Usted no me conoce lo suficiente para saber que puedo manejar y que no...

-¿Sabías que, el reportero Daikaro del diario Sol de Tokio hace, tres o cuatro meses descubrió lo mismo que tu? – declaraba con calma y pausa en sus palabras para que ella no perdiera detalle. Sakura negó con su rostro. Volvió a sentarse.

-Daikaro murió hace cuatro meses...

-Exacto Sakura- declaró dándole a entender lo que se proponía.- esa es la razón principal por la cual a quien le asigné la historia, desde el día de hoy, tendrá por espacio de los próximos meses que dure la investigación, luego del reportaje y su exposición en los medios de comunicación, un equipo de seguridad vigilándole cada movimiento y protegiéndole.

-¿Él sabe esto?

Asintió diciendo- lo llamé antes de empezar la junta. –sorprendiéndole.- Solo Hiragizawa, él y yo, sabíamos del cambio. Se negaba por supuesto antes de saber los riesgos pues sabía de antemano que era tu historia. – Sakura admiró la fidelidad de su compañero.- Pero cuando le expliqué que no podrías cubrir la historia...

-¿Qué cosa¿Quién le dijo a usted...?

-Nadie me dijo nada. Recuerda que te dije que tenía un trabajo especial para ti.- mirándole con intensidad a sus ojos verdes- Una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta? – en ese momento se escucharon suaves toques en la puerta. Esta se abrió sin esperar respuesta y Sakura escuchaba los pasos suaves de unos tacones que se aproximaban.

Vio que eran una de las secretarias que estaban en al entrada de la oficina y colocó una taza de café delante de ella humeante.

-¿Cuánta azúcar desea? – preguntó.

-¿Perdón?

-Adelante Sakura. Le recomiendo que lo pruebe. Es muy bueno… y creo que lo necesitas- declaró Li con cierta ligereza no quitándole la mirada de encima.

-Esta no es una reunión de negocios...- expuso Sakura.

-Si, lo es. Tengo una propuesta y tienes que escucharla.

Sakura desistió dijo- tres por favor. – complaciendo al sujeto. Este sonrió.

La secretaría colocó el café delante de su jefe, y le colocó crema y azúcar y se marchó, tiempo el cual Shaoran guardó silencio. Sakura saboreó el café y no ocultó su sorpresa cuando reveló.- Está delicioso... pero…

-Ordeno el mejor café del mundo. Me lo traen importado desde Brasil. –sorprendiéndole. Tomando otro sorbo y él por igual se quedaron en silencio un instante.

Sakura no sabía que pensar de todo aquello o de Shaoran Li. Las fuerzas y la rabia que la movía mas temprano aquel día, no existían. Se quedaba observándole por instantes y este parecía meditar. Se fijó en los círculos debajo de sus ojos que no notaba en el salón de juntas pues se sentaba siempre lejos de él. El relajado porte que tenía allí en su despacho: su territorio y lo contrario a lo que exhibía en el salón de juntas cuando asistía, todo formal.

Él parecía notar su confusión y distracción. Declaró con voz tenue- ¿que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos?

No parecía el mismo Li que ella conocía.

-Aun no entiendo que hago aquí... dijo que tengo un trabajo especial...

Shaoran abrió una gaveta del escritorio y sacando una carpeta la colocó frente a Sakura y dijo.-Ábrela y léela...

Sakura así lo hizo. Parecían ser las páginas de una revista. Estaba escrita en japonés y había una foto del sujeto todo formal en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Decía en enormes letras "El empresario que es dueño del mundo". Pudo leer por varios minutos (mientras Shaoran la observaba intensamente) lo que decían allí. Hablaban de sus grandes logros adquisitivos; que pretendía seguir los pasos de su padre, que no tenía familia lo que le hacía uno de los solteros mas codiciados de todos los tiempos. Que era un extrovertido cuando de mujeres se trataba y había fotos de él provenientes de archivos de fotógrafos y demás.

-Muy buen articulo...- declaró Sakura después de haberlo terminado y lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo periodista lo consideras así? – preguntó con un acento no exento de sorpresa.

-El articulo trata de usted. ¿No cree usted que es buen artículo?

Negando con su cabeza declaró.- En lo absoluto. Sakura: estos artículos fueron escritos con el mero propósito de hacer dinero de mi figura... todo lo que dice allí (o gran parte) es mentira.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó sorprendida. Quería tomar otra vez la carpeta y volver a releer pero se eximió de hacerlo. -¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-Porque es propaganda- recalcó él.- Recuerda que el mundo está lleno de eso. Nosotros los periodistas serios nos distinguimos de los sensacionalistas y amarillistas... aunque esta parte del mundo no está exenta de ellos. – Poniéndose de pie.- Tratando de resarcir ese "error" concerté unas entrevistas con periodistas del medio y por supuesto, cambiaron las ideas... a su conveniencia.

-Demándelos... puede demandarlos o escribir una retractación en el periódico.

Shaoran le observó y sus ojos brillaron al decir.- Lo primero es incorrecto... ya que, una demanda se tomaría años... no tengo mi tiempo tan dispuesto a abogados y tantas nimiedades para cubrir mis próximos dos años...

Sakura estaba confundida ¿Buscar la verdad era una nimiedad?

-Sin embargo... lo que ha dicho de la retracción es exactamente lo que estaba pensando. – sus ojos provocaron cierta tensión en Sakura misma que le duraría los siguientes momentos.- Un reportero escribiría de mi... sobre mi vida... mis logros... lo que no se dice de mi. Quiero que los rumores paren de una vez por todas...

-Si quiere mi opinión... – declaró ella prudentemente.

-Por favor.

-Me parece buena idea. Si es que en verdad, todo lo que han escrito acerca de usted, todo este tiempo es basura.-Shaoran Li se limitaba a escucharla en silencio.- Podría buscar alguien de su confianza que lo haga... que hable con la verdad. Incluso, que tome fotos acerca de su vida... lo que le gusta hacer, como es su vida en la personal.

-Eso mismo pensé.- sonrió con naturalidad. – Estos próximos dos meses que me ausentaré de Tokio son cruciales para mis negocios. Será el momento perfecto para que me tomen tal cual soy fuera de Japón... relacionándome con otras sociedades y personas. Que se vea que no tengo el tiempo para "andar de conquistador y rompecorazones".

-¿Usted... no planea utilizar este diario como su propio "Aviso personal", cierto?

Shaoran no pudo evitar el sonreír de nuevo e incluso Sakura detectó en sus ojos una chispa de gracia en ellos.

-¡Santos antepasados chinos, no! Eso sería lo último para encender la llamarada ¿no lo cree así? No. Lo que pienso hacer es gracias a un amigo mío de una revista mas seria que las sensacionalistas que publican esa basura. – dando un instante para que Sakura analizara todo esto agregó.- Por supuesto, me ofreció periodistas de su revista para que lo hiciera pero me negué.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso no confía en el criterio de su amigo?

-Claro que confío. En quien no confío es en el periodista. Necesito alguien que se, que, no me entrevistará ahora y venderá la historia al mejor postor... necesito alguien de mi confianza...- mirándole a los ojos intensamente.- Alguien que trabaje para mi.

-¿Necesita alguien...? - analizándolo unos segundos.- No entiendo que hago yo aquí.- poniéndose de pie.- si quería a un reportero, pudo haber solicitado referencias al editor...

.- Eso hice... por eso me recomendó al mejor: a ti, Sakura Kinomoto.- mencionando su nombre, con intensidad y chispa en su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa! – se escandalizó ella.

-----------------------

Escuchó su teléfono sonar. "como un reloj" pensó antes de tomar la llamada desde el asiento de su coche.- Hola mamá.

-¡Tomoyo: hija! He llamado a la oficina y me han informado que has salido mas temprano... volví a llamar y aun no llegabas.

-Así es mamá. Tenía unos compromisos que cumplir temprano. Y unas diligencias- observando la bolsa de la botella de vino Chardonay que llevaba consigo en el auto.

Touya llamó un poco antes de la cuatro para cancelar. No podría salir del hospital temprano. Se había programado una cirugía de emergencia y duraría al menos tres horas. Touya no pudo escapar del jefe de cirugía y ella, sabía cuanto valía para Touya su profesión. Entonces quedaron de acuerdo el reunirse mas tarde en el departamento de él, como habían pensado.

-Es que, te tengo noticias que seguro te emocionarán¡Vuelvo a casa!

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida. Y tratando de sonar entusiasta- Eso es, grandioso. – sonriendo sutilmente.

-Si. Dentro de un día o dos vuelvo a casa. – su voz denotaba aquella algarabía ante su inminente regreso a su hogar y por supuesto, a su hija.- Los negocios han concluido, antes de lo que pronosticaba.

"¿Uno o dos días?" Tomoyo no esperaba aquello. Pensó que tendría mas tiempo para prepararse al anuncio de su vida ante su madre. No entendía. Su madre nunca daba aquellos viajes de sorpresa a su hogar. Entonces tuvo un presentimiento.

-¿Mamá¿Está todo bien? – preguntó con cierta restricción. – ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo?

-¿A que te refieres?

Tomoyo suspiró. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no podía deducir que. Tal vez su madre tenía algún amorío que ha terminado. O tal vez ¿estaba enferma? Esperando que no fuera aquello último, declaró con ánimos.- No es nada...- negando con su cabeza- Espero tu regreso con ganas... así hablaremos. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

-Yo también espero verte hijita... te avisaré antes de salir de aquí...- cortando la llamada.

Su madre estaría en la ciudad. No esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Touya y su madre se conocían desde años atrás. Pero no lo conocía como el novio de Tomoyo. Mucho menos como su amante. Aquello la hizo sonrojarse hasta la punta de los pies.

Trató de calmarse. ¿Qué sería bueno para darle la noticia a Touya? O a su madre... ¿cómo presentarlos como pareja cuando su madre solo lo conoce como el hermano de Sakura? Una noticia así, no le caería bien así como el tiempo que llevaba con Touya a escondidas. Conocía a su madre, se comportaría como toda una dama delante de Touya y detrás...

Le dolía la cabeza.

Recordó sus palabras aquella tarde, cuando dejó a Touya, después que este almorzara.- _Esta noche tendré comida cantonesa...Claro, eso es si te quedas para la cena. – le reveló a la muchacha en sus brazos. _

_-¿Con brownies de chocolate y almendras? – reveló con un acento juguetón abrazada a él. _

_-Claro - declaró con una sutil sonrisa.- Son tus favoritos... _

_Besando sus labios al despedirse, declaró Tomoyo.- ¿qué le diremos a mi madre cuando la hora de decirle que estamos viéndonos llegue? _

_-Cuando el momento llegue nos preocuparemos...- reveló con sus ojos oscuros sobre los azules de ella que destellaban una alegría que él notaba.- Al menos tenemos tiempo. _

_-Pero no pienso retrasar el decírselo a Sakura, Touya. – declaró con advertencia. _

_-Si ella coloca el tema...- dijo en unos segundos de silencio y análisis.- Díselo... _

_-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida._

_-Claro. Conozco a la cabeza dura de Sakura. No desistirá de molestar hasta que sepa quien sale contigo... o conmigo... _

_-¿De que estás hablando? _

_-Me descubrió un tiempo atrás hablando contigo. – sorprendiéndole.- Se apareció aquí solicitándome una receta para unos analgésicos... estaba sufriendo de unas jaquecas terribles. Abrió la puerta siendo la típica Sakura y me descubrió hablando contigo... y escuchó cosas que me pusieron al descubierto que me veía con alguien... _

_-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó en expectativa. _

_-Que no me metía en su vida... que se alejara de la mía. _

_-Touya¿no hubiera sido mejor que ella lo supiera? _

_-Entre tu madre y Sakura, mientras mas lejos lo sepan, mejor... _

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos, el reloj marcaba las siete en punto. Al estacionar su vehículo se detuvo a pensar unos instantes aun dentro del mismo. Era la prueba definitiva para saber si Touya en verdad la amaba o era solo un entretenimiento. Cuando le anunciara que su madre llegaría a la ciudad y planeaba una cena donde lo conociera como su novio, sabría ahí las verdaderas intenciones en la mente del médico.

Era la hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. Estacionó el coche al lado del de Touya: no era un modelo tan deportivo como el de ella, era mas bien un modelo económico pero que iba bien con el sujeto. Descendió con la botella en sus manos y su bolso y tomó las escaleras. Touya vivía en el tercer piso.

Sacó la llave que él le había entregado con las palabras "Este lugar es tan tuyo como mío. Ven cuanto te plazca" y así lo había hecho. Cuando ingresó al lugar, sintió el aroma que provenía de la pequeña cocina. Colocó la botella de vino y sus cosas sobre la mesilla cerca del sofá. Touya no estaba en la cocina, pero notó el horno que a través del vidrio se cocinaban los brownies. Touya era como pocos hombres: autosuficiente, siendo un excelente cocinero, un zurcidor de primera y hacía los deberes domésticos con gran habilidad.

Escuchó la ducha, por lo que supuso que tomaba un baño. Sonrió sutilmente. Se dispuso a colocar la mesa para ambos cenar y el vino sería parte de ella.

Se imaginaba una vida así mismo como la que vivía en aquellos instantes. Un hogar acogedor, no muy grande (pese a haber vivido rodeada de lujos toda su vida) llegar y preparar la cena (o traerla ella) y esperar por su esposo al llegar a casa y que la rodeara en sus amorosos brazos y le dijera cuanto la necesitaba y la quería.

Cuando calentaba la comida, Touya salió bañado y cambiado con una de sus mejores camisas y sentía su aroma de esa colonia que tanto le gustaba y usaba. Sintió como sus brazos rodearon su cintura estrecha y su rostro húmedo rozó con su mejilla.

-Hueles rico...- murmuró la muchacha sintiendo el aroma de colonia.

-Igual tu.- reveló él, besándole el cuello con lentitud y haciendo que la ultima fibra de su cuerpo se activara a su contacto.

--------------------

Sakura estaba atónita cuando llegó a su departamento. No vivía con su padre y cuando sentía ganas de visitarlo se iba al distrito de Tomoeda y pasaba el fin de semana con él. Ahora mismo, estaba de viaje. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un lugar muy femenino: paredes pintadas en rosa pastel, decorados por Tomoyo (quien tenía un gusto excelente). Unos muebles adornados con una manta del mismo color y entre los cojines había un peluche en forma de pingüino. Al fondo estaba su habitación que era pequeña pero la ventana que poseía tenía una vista excelente del parque infantil que había al otro lado. Un pequeño baño impecable, y un armario lleno de sus cosas. Había en todo el lugar, detalles que le daban el toque femenino y personal de Sakura: fotos de sus padres cuando se casaron, de ella y su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Una copia de la foto con Tomoyo que tenía en su despacho y un piano pequeño que apenas cabía en el lugar, y que ella tenía años que no tocaba.

Fue directamente a la cocina a tomar agua. Al tomar el tercer vaso de agua, fue que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la oficina de Li, salieron a flote. En verdad, ella no se esperaba aquello.

_-¿Acaso escuché bien¿Usted quiere que Yo, haga eso...? – preguntó algo aturdida y denotaba disgusto.- ¿Por qué no otro?_

_-Ya lo dije: no confío en que alguien mas lo haga al menos como lo deseo- declaró con naturalidad. Shaoran al ver aun su asombro declaró.- Sakura, no te estoy proponiendo un acuerdo de paz mundial... el congreso toma menos tiempo. _

_-¿Pero porque yo¿Qué tengo yo que no tengan los demás? _

_Shaoran pareció meditarlo un instante.- Credibilidad, veracidad, honestidad, certeza... no eres hipócrita y dices lo que piensas... está tarde lo has demostrado.- Sakura se abochornó pues hablaba del espectáculo en la sala de juntas cuando le llamó, sexista, maldito y machista- tu nómbralo. –encogiéndose de hombros.- Por supuesto, se te pagará por encima de tu salario... _

_-Creo que... se ha equivocado.- declaró retrocediendo.- No soy la persona indicada... – sus ojos verdes hacían claro su desconcierto.- Señor Li..._

_-Shaoran... _

_-¿Qué! – exclamó. _

_-Creo que si puedo llamarte de Sakura, puedes llamarme Shaoran... ¿no lo crees así? – declaró con cierta ligereza. _

_-Es demasiada confianza...y a usted, no lo conozco...- hesitando ante lo sorpresivo de todo aquello. Por un año aparentaba que ella no existía en la sala de juntas y ahora ¿qué lo llamara por su nombre de pila? - ¡NO! Subí hasta aquí para escucharlo... lo he hecho... tratando de salvar mi dignidad y mi carrera... _

_-Y te estoy ofreciendo una nueva forma de no solo salvarla... incluso exaltarla. Este artículo será publicado por esa revista y será editada en América. Forbes y Fortune se encuentran interesados. _

_Sakura sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaban sus analgésicos? Buscando en sus manos encontró que, su bolso estaba en la caja, afuera. _

_Shaoran veía en su actitud cierto recelo, desconfianza y confusión. Lo comprendía. Por un año completo la había aislado de las mejores y más escandalosas noticias publicadas por el Diario Tokio. ¿Ahora, le ofrecía sin pensarlo la oportunidad de su vida¿Precisamente a ella? _

_-¿Sakura? – preguntó atrayendo su mirada- Es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida. Te aseguro que cuando termines el articulo, durará un mes en ser publicada... y si al finalizar ese mes, te encuentras decidida a abandonar el diario, puedes hacerlo, sin resentimientos y seguro encontrarás ofertas en muchos lugares... incluso, de manera internacional. – ella abrió su boca para decir nada pero nada salió de sus labios.- Te repito: todo esto es si aun tienes intenciones de marcharte... _

_-¿Tendría que... viajar... no es así?-él asintió._

_-Por dos meses a mi lado, si.- admitió.- Soy una pésima compañía pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.- sonrió con humildad e inmediatamente agregó.- Tendrás acceso a aspectos de mi vida que no llego a compartir con nadie. Así tendrás una entrevista mas "persona a persona" que cualquier tabloide. – haciendo una pausa declaró.- No es un matrimonio lo que te propongo...- alzando una ceja. _

_-Es que es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión así. Hace unos momentos, renuncié al periódico y ahora... ¿me ofrece una entrevista que podía cambiar mi vida?_

_-Es para compensar mi falta de tacto en no hablar cara a cara de porque no permitía que te encargaras de tus historias..._

_-Entonces ¿Esto es por que se siente culpable¿Un soborno? _

_-¿Qué si lo es? – sorprendiéndole. _

_-¿Perdón¿Acaso dice que es un soborno? – sorprendida que no lo negase. _

_-Eres periodista Sakura. Tu labor es conseguir la verdad y escribirla para comunicársela al mundo. No importa como recibes la oportunidad. Lo importante es que sepas aprovecharla al máximo.- le reveló con astucia. – Y no. No es un soborno: es una oportunidad... _

_Sakura guardó silencio un par de minutos. Shaoran podía leer en su mirada la gran tentación que puesta delante de ella representaba la oportunidad. _

_-Déjeme pensarlo por favor... porque en verdad, pensaba renunciar y ahora... – dudando unos instantes.- esto es muy importante... _

_-Si, lo es.- tomando una tarjeta de un extremo de su escritorio y extendiéndosela a Sakura.- Este es mi número privado... cuando tomes la decisión, llama y tomaré tu respuesta como definitiva. A cualquier hora... pero necesito la respuesta para mañana en la mañana. _

_-¡Tan pronto! _

_-Así mismo. – escoltándole a la puerta declaró colocando por primera vez una mano sobre la figura de la muchacha: en su espalda al dirigirla a la puerta- Piénsalo Sakura... recuerda que es la oportunidad mas grande para cualquiera. _

_Aun con la tarjeta en mano salió de su despacho acompañada de Shaoran Li, lo que atrajo las miradas de las tres secretarias que allí laboraban. _

_-Señor Li: el señor Yamakusa al teléfono y no suena muy contento... _

_-Disculpa Sakura, pero hasta aquí puedo seguir.- se disculpó con cortesía. Sakura pensaba que había entrado a alguna especie de universo alterno. Escuchó cuando Li declaró.- Hoichiro.- observando a la mas joven de todas- Escolta a la Señorita Kinomoto a los ascensores... – sin despedirse se marchó nuevamente a su despacho. _

-"La oportunidad de su vida y su carrera"- pensó leyendo la tarjeta una vez la sacó de sus pertenencias y ya sentada en el sofá. Era una tarjeta de cartón fino y muy caro en donde el nombre de "Shaoran Li: Empresas Li, Hong Kong, NY y Japón" se leía. Era extraño: él poseía según su conocimiento mas empresas de las que aparecían allí.

Entonces lo pensó: tal vez uno de sus parientes manejaba los otros diarios y demás. No sabía que pensar. Aquella tarde y su explosión en la junta, transformó su vida demasiado. No sabía que hacer. Su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

Escribir las cualidades de Shaoran Li no era lo que tenía en mente como "Salto en su carrera" definitivamente era todo lo contrario si lo analizaba y se percataba que era él. Pensaba los pros y contras cuando un gatito amarillo hizo su aparición maullando.

-Por fin me concedes tu presencia Kero...- sonrió al gato que caminaba encima de su televisión y de ahí, saltó a la mesilla delante de ella.- te extraviaste por dos días seguidos... ¿Qué tienes novia o acabas de romper con ella? – escuchándole maullar.

Fue al refrigerador y sacó leche y lo colocó en un platito. Aun tenía la tarjeta en sus manos y la leía una y otra vez. –Tendremos que buscarte niñera Kero...- escuchándole comer del platito.-Eso es si no te fugas con tu novia...- mirando una y otra vez la tarjeta de Shaoran Li. Suspirando agregó.- ¿Qué estoy pensando¡No puedo aceptar!

Pero la frase "Oportunidad de una vida" aun revoloteaba en su cabeza.

Tomando una decisión ya una hora después, hubo cenado y limpiado un poco el departamento, llamó a la única persona que sabía que, podría ayudarle con su confusión.

--------------

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Tomoyo informó con calma.- Oye... tengo algo que contarte...

-Tu dirás- declaró él colocando sus brazos en la mesa.

– Por supuesto, recordarás que hablábamos esta tarde –Tomoyo parecía tomar aire-, de la posibilidad que, una vez mi madre llegase, contarle sobre lo nuestro.

-Si, pero recuerdo que también dijiste que se lo dirías a Sakura primero. – dijo el sujeto haciendo memoria –la joven asintió.

-Creo que ese momento ha llegado.- Touya parecía aturdido y Tomoyo pensó "Ahora o nunca"- Mi madre llega... mañana...

Tomoyo esperaba con ansias sus palabras. Tal vez diciéndole "esto se acabó" o tal vez "Esto no funciona" o a lo mejor "No estoy listo para enfrentar a Sonomi"

Pero sorpresivamente para ella (cosa que alegró su corazón) este preguntó.- ¿Cuándo piensas que debemos verla?

-¿En serio¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó no escondiendo su impresión.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – preguntó algo aturdido.- Te dije que esto era en serio... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? La primera noche que estuvimos juntos...

-Que fui tuya...- recalcó ella no evitando ser tan ella, que se sonrojó haciendo sonreír a Touya.

-Que hicimos el amor...- corrigió.- Te dije que esto no era en juego Tomoyo. Si lo que necesito es que me presentes a tu madre, como tu novio, para que nuestro noviazgo sea público, adelante. – ella sonrió sintiendo su mano buscarle en la mesa y tocándole.- Te Amo. Eres la única mujer a quien se lo he dicho en mi vida.

Ella se levantó a abrazarle y le besó mucho en los labios aferrándose a su figura.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces ¡Oh Touya!

-Pero; eso no quiere decir que si ella no me acepta yo tenga que acatar sus reglas y dejar de vernos. -. advirtió con seriedad.

-¡Claro que no! Jamás lo permitiría. Antes de eso, me vengo a vivir contigo...

-Olvídalo.- se negó él rotundamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos.- No antes de casarnos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó mientras era llevada al sofá.

-Que nadie podrá hablar mal de ti una vez estemos casados...- besándole los labios largamente y haciendo la chica suspirar, mientras quitaba los botones de su blusa oscura de seda y acariciaba su sostén. Ella le quitaba la camisa botón por botón mientras la hacía sentir como la única y mas importante mujer en la tierra.

La camisa cayó al suelo dejando el torso de él desnudo y ella lo acariciaba con frenesí haciéndole gruñir de excitación.

Escucharon el teléfono sonar y Touya separó sus labios de la mujer debajo de él. Ella lo miró extrañado y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella adivinando lo que él sospechaba dijo.-No es mi madre...

-Gracias a los cielos.- dijo el sujeto sin camisa, mientras la chica buscaba la manera de llegar a su bolso que estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos echados en el sofá.- Ya esto sería demasiado sospechoso. – pensando que serían ya dos, las ocasiones que Sonomi Daidouji interrumpía un momento tan privado de la pareja. Vio cuando Tomoyo tomaba el teléfono en sus manos y observaba el número extrañada.

-Es Sakura...- murmuró al tomar la línea. - ¿Sakura¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tomoyo! No te imaginas el día que he tenido...- sonando alterada.

-Sakura... espera que me estás asustando...- aun con el sujeto sobre su figura y este le observaba expectante: para él su hermana significaba todo en el mundo y que Tomoyo usase la palabra "asustando" significaba problemas.

-Es que... tuve un día horrible... no te imaginas... ¡Necesito hablar contigo¡En persona!

-¿En persona¿Tan serio es? (

-Si. No puedo esperar a mañana... o mejor dicho, Shaoran Li no puede esperar a mañana...

-¿Shaoran Li? Haber Sakura no te estoy entendiendo nada.- liberándose del cuerpo de Touya y este gimió maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-¿Tomoyo, que fue eso?

-No, nada- se sonrojó y respondió con cierta vergüenza.- La televisión...

-Acabo de llamar a tu casa y a tu habitación... no estás allí.

-Tienes razón.- reafirmó la chica.- No estoy en casa.

-¿Dónde estás entonces? – Tomoyo observó a Touya expectante. - ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Sakura¿Es tan urgente lo que deseas discutir conmigo?

-Si. – dijo con insistencia.- Necesito tu ayuda... urgente...

Touya observaba a Tomoyo con intensidad mientras la muchacha exhibía sus atributos femeninos cubiertos por el sostén de color azul marino que llevaba y la escuchó cuando dijo.- Ven entonces donde me encuentro...

-¡Tomoyo¿Qué haces? – susurró Touya atónito.

Pero sabía que Tomoyo quería decírselo desde hacía mucho tiempo a Sakura.

Tomoyo le dio la dirección a Sakura despacio. Esta lo anotó mecánicamente y cuando la leyó una vez mas declaró.- Tomoyo. Esto es imposible...

-¿Qué cosa Sakura?

-Esta... – leyendo nuevamente.- Es la dirección de Touya. ¡Es el departamento de Touya!

-Si, Sakura. Estoy donde Touya... Touya y yo... somos novios.

----------------------

-¿Aun no te marchas a casa? – preguntó Eriol desde el umbral del despacho de su amigo. Este no levantó la mirada hacía él.

-No. Parece que me tocará pasar la noche aquí... estoy ultimando los detalles del viaje de mañana...

Eriol se aproximó declarando.- Sabía que planeabas esto- mostrándole una bolsa de un lugar de comida rápida y dijo.- Ordena...

-Amigo; a veces eres clarividente...- declaró Shaoran viendo con éxtasis la bolsa que Eriol le extendía.

Eran hamburguesas y patatas además de malteadas que ambos comían en aquel caro mueble que usaban aquel momento como mesa. Eriol dejó que Shaoran saciara su hambre y preguntó.- ¿Y bien, que ocurrió?

-Lo que previniste.- declaró Shaoran – Está muy dudosa.

-Te lo dije...- sacudiendo su cabeza- Sakura Kinomoto es alguien muy independiente. Además de profesional. Que hicieras lo que has hecho con ella este último año sin darle razones te lo pondría mas difícil y querría tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Mas aun porque las personas comunes usan flores y poemas.

Shaoran le miró con intimidación y Eriol cayó de inmediato.- Que le haya ofrecido la oportunidad a ella para que escriba el articulo es porque, ella es la mejor... has leído sus memorandos...

-Si. Lo se. Noikaro dice lo mismo…

-Oye- dijo con preocupación.- ¿Estarás bien quedándote a cargo?

.-Siempre o casi siempre me dejas a cargo.

-Pero ahora son dos meses. – le trató de entrar en razón.

-Oye, ve y diviértete...- declaró con una sonrisa.- Y comprueba tu teoría acerca de Kinomoto.

-Aun no se si acepte... no se si aceptará...

-¿Bromeas? Si me lo hubieras propuesto a mi, aceptaría sin pensarlo.

-Ella no tiene la mejor impresión de mi persona, Eriol.

-Si, es cierto. Pero como dijiste; ella es una periodista con instinto. Sabrá distinguir una historia que le cambiará su vida, de algo pasajero. Y si todo resulta como has planeado mañana, viajarás al lado de una hermosa mujer, inteligente y atractiva a los países mas sorprendente del mundo.

-Estos son negocios...

Eriol echó un vistazo a los itinerarios y las hojas puestas en el escritorio de Shaoran y declaró con una sonrisa.- Tal vez para ella, sean negocios... no creo que para ti, esté eso bien claro...

Shaoran arrancó avergonzado los papeles de las manos de su mejor amigo.

**------ Continuará. **

Comentarios. Así es. Capitulo tres concluido y WOW cuantos RR he recibido notando el gran apoyo que me brindan con esta nueva historia. Gracias infinitas a Krlita, Hitomi Kansaki, Celina Sosa, Anahi, Maní, Elitania, Sora 2515, Lady Esmeralda, Sophie, Eva, Sashakili, Serenity Princess, Carrie10, Aiko, Pily14ccs, Daulaci y Naiko Chan.

Contestando en general algunos de sus comentarios, tengo para informar que Shaoran no se quedará como "caballero de brillante armadura" como notamos en este capitulo en donde en verdad, protegía a Sakura, al negarle los mejores reportajes y ya se lo confesó y Sakura no aceptará esto como el final. Como Eriol dice, Shaoran por supuesto, "siente algo mas" por nuestra heroína favorita y eso se verá mas claro en la próxima actualización, pero no eso no quiere decir que Sakura se rendirá simplemente a sus encantos... habrán mas problemas esperando a este par que provienen de mundos muy diferentes. Tomoyo y Touya les espera un largo camino por recorrer ahora que Ieran dice ¡Presente! Touya apoyará a Sakura en su decisión y solo en principio: cuando se entere de que se trata, estallará y de que manera. Shaoran buscará conseguir su objetivo en querer mostrarle a Sakura que "llevarse de las apariencias no está nada bien" y tratará de querer llevarse mejor con ella pero Sakura, confundirá las cosas, nuevamente, le falta mucho por aprender y él será el maestro que nadie esperaba. Eriol por su parte, tratará de "tomar ventaja" de su puesto, para conquistar a quien "le mueve el piso" jejeje, como dicen por ahí, pero eso no se verá hasta dos o tres capítulos mas adelante.

Habrán mas problemas, esperándoles en el camino a todos los personajes, además de mucho romance, intriga y drama. Solo espero que, les acompañen y vean lo que ocurre en los siguientes capítulos. Shaoran le mostrará que, además del trabajo, tiene una vida aparte y seres queridos de quienes preocuparse y velar.

Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a mi correo y por supuesto ¡un Review!

Nos vemos en una proxima!

Crys.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 4.-**

**Nota preliminar: Gracias a Daulaci por su gran apoyo en el transcurso de esta historia. Este capitulo dedicado a Naiko Li, LadySilvermoon14, Celina Sosa y Mayra.**

Cuando Sakura llegó al edificio de Touya en efecto vio el coche de su amiga estacionado al lado del de su hermano. Miró a las ventanas del departamento notando las luces encendidas.

A pesar que era un poco tarde para visitas, se armó de fuerzas y tomó un taxi que la llevó cuarenta minutos a través de la ciudad hasta el departamento de su hermano aun no exenta de la sorpresa que le tomó lo dicho por Tomoyo. Ella no quiso abundar en mas nada por teléfono diciéndole que, si querían hablar que fuera al departamento de Touya.

Vestida con un simple suéter y pantalones vaqueros holgados llegó a la puerta. A pesar que se veía algo descuidada, aquel estilo le añadía mas frescura y jovialidad a su físico. Tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos, el rostro de Tomoyo le daba la bienvenida.

Aunque tuvo casi una hora para asimilar la palabra "Novios" usada por su mejor amiga, verle abrir la puerta del departamento de su hermano, le caía de golpe.

-Pasa Sakura. Estábamos esperándote...- haciéndose a un lado. Sakura ingresó notando la limpieza en el departamento de su hermano, aunque no veía a Touya cerca. Parecía que Tomoyo leyó su mente pues esta declaró.-Touya fue a ver a la señora Naikagasaki de la segunda... está sufriendo de problemas diabéticos y llamó unos instantes atrás- cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón que quedaba libre. Miraba a su alrededor excepto a Tomoyo. No podía aun creerlo.

-Sakura: mírame.- le insistió su amiga con un tono de voz preocupado.—Sigo siendo yo...

-Es demasiado extraño para mi- sorprendiéndole y al mismo tiempo asintiendo. – Tomoyo: por ocho meses... me ocultaste el hecho que, eras novia de mi propio hermano...

-Lo que te dije hoy es la verdad Sakura: tanto Touya como yo, queríamos decírtelo. Créeme. Nada mas me dolía que esconderte esto... eres mi mejor amiga... como mi hermana...

-Tomoyo...- suspiró ella a lo próximo sonriéndole con confianza.- No me molesta que estés con Touya. ¡Para nada! Si bien ni me gustaban esas mujeres de la preparatoria o en todo caso, luego en la universidad que se conseguía de novias. Se que eres una muchacha buena que sabe valorar las cosas... y valoras a las personas por lo que son. ¡Nada mejor desearía para Touya que mi mejor amiga!

-¿En serio Sakura?

-¡Claro! Eres una buena chica...- sonriendo.- Pero… las diferencias sociales...

-Muy poco me importan. A él tampoco. Somos felices...

-Entonces... ¿cómo pasaron las cosas?- preguntó con una pícara mirada sobre su amiga.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir su amiga cuando la puerta del departamento fue abierta. La mirada de ambas fue al recién llegado.

-Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? El monstruo "arruina citas" tiene que ser una emergencia para que vinieras hasta aquí... cruzando la ciudad... supongo que nadie se metería contigo monstruo... mas aun, con ese rostro que llevas.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO! – gritó Sakura.

-El que ruge como monstruo, habla como tal y chilla como tal, eso es...

-¡Touya! – replicó Tomoyo.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Sakura? – preguntó Touya.

Sakura esperó que su hermano se sentara para contar los hechos tal cual pasó en el despacho de Shaoran Li desde su llegada y su propuesta. Tomoyo por supuesto preguntó por lo ocurrido en la junta y no se escatimó en dar detalles. Touya permaneció todo aquel tiempo en silencio, solo escuchando. Al final este dijo.- Es un sujeto que tiene cordura... no como tu.

-¡Hermano!

-Touya tiene razón-declaró Tomoyo.-Si hubiera sabido que tenía tanto riesgo la publicación de ese articulo, te hubiera hecho recapacitar Sakura.

-¿Tu lo sabías? – preguntó Touya sorprendido.

-Si. Pero no sabía que era tan peligroso. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – interrogó a Sakura.

-La verdad, no se que hacer. Es una gran oportunidad...

-No me gusta- replicó Touya. Sakura se lo esperaba y Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente.- Dos meses fuera del país, viajando con un completo desconocido.

-No se te olvide "guapo" desconocido.- añadió Tomoyo con un brillo en su mirada que se ganó la mirada sancionadora de Touya. Abrazándose a él prosiguió.- No te preocupes... no es mi tipo.

Sakura sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. La forma con que Touya fácilmente se acopló a la cabeza de Daidouji en su pecho e inmediatamente cruzó su brazo por su cintura cerrándole contra su cuerpo, era delatador.

-Aun así, tiene sus riesgos...

-¿Cuáles Touya? Conocer el mundo y al mismo tiempo hacerse de nombre...

-No estás aquí para convencerla...- replicó Touya reacio a la idea que Sakura viajase.- Peor aun volverse una sombra de Shaoran Li.

-No está en nosotros. Es decisión de Sakura, Touya. – mirando a su amiga declaró.- ¿tu que quieres hacer?

-¿Honestamente? Volver atrás en el tiempo y no decirle maldito ni cerdo sexista...

-¿Te atreviste a decirle eso? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.

Touya no lo decía, pero también estaba sorprendido. Sakura asintió declarando.- La verdad, sino le hubiera dicho así, tal vez no estuviera en este predicamento...

-¿Lo ves como un predicamento? Lo veo como una oportunidad...- declaró el único hombre allí presente sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Si, claro. Haces su estúpido reportaje. Trata de hacerlo en una o dos semanas y vuelves... pero tendrás la carta para que otro diario te contrate. No de tanto prestigio como Diario Tokio pero un lugar donde te dejen expresar.

-¡Touya! Por lo que hemos escuchado esta noche, Shaoran Li, lo único que ha hecho es proteger a Sakura. Nos convendría que continuase en Diario Tokio.

-Y no estoy diciendo que no. Pero si ella cree que el sujeto estaba robándole su oportunidad de sobresalir ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Pero ¿Vamos a ver¿Qué ganaría Sakura sino acepta? Nada. ¿Y si acepta? Podrá viajar y volver cuando termine el artículo y nunca mas ver al sujeto. Es una situación de ganar mas que todo.

-Hermano, tienes razón. – declaró Sakura sonriéndole.- tienes razón- poniéndose de pie.-Me voy. Iré con Shaoran Li, y procuraré terminar el articulo en dos semanas... si todo sale bien me tendrás de vuelta pronto...-yendo a la puerta. Se devolvió a mitad de camino cuando Tomoyo y él venían a los pocos pasos y agregó.-Necesitaré que alguien cuide a Kero por mi.

-Tu departamento está camino a mi casa Sakura- declaró Tomoyo.- Pasaré por allí diario y veré que no le falte nada. Y también rociaré tus plantas.

-Gracias... tengo que irme a empacar...

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia? – preguntó Touya.

-Necesita respuesta para mañana- respondió a su hermano sorprendiéndole.

-¿Mañana¿Y cuándo es que te marcharás? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-No se. Solo me dijo que me daba hasta mañana...

-Sakura: no puedes irte de un día para otro... – comenzó a decirle Touya.

Tomoyo le dio un codazo en una de sus costillas, lo escuchó quejarse y murmuró.- Es tu idea que ella acepte la proposición de Li...

-Al menos dile que te de dos días mas...- declaró su hermano. - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Ya es tarde para tomar taxis.

-Estaré lista. Si me dice el día que partiremos, les avisaré.- dijo no escuchando lo que ellos le aconsejaban.- ¡Nos vemos luego! – cerrando de un porrazo la puerta a su salida.

-Esa Sakura... no escuchó nada de lo que le decíamos...- replicó Touya.

-¿Qué querías? Le diste tu apoyo...

-Mientras mas pronto salga del sujeto, mejor... ¿y quien es este Shaoran Li? Supongo que ese vejestorio no tiene mas nada que hacer en su vida que ser un medio de riqueza de los periódicos amarillistas.

-¿No sabes quien es Shaoran Li? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida de Touya.

-Estaré lista. Si me dice el día que partiremos, les avisaré.- dijo no escuchando lo que ellos le aconsejaban.- ¡Nos vemos luego! – cerrando de un porrazo la puerta a su salida.

-Esa Sakura... no escuchó nada de lo que le decíamos...- replicó Touya.

-¿qué querías? Le diste tu apoyo...

-Mientras mas pronto salga del sujeto, mejor...¿y quien es este Shaoran Li? Supongo que ese vejestorio no tiene mas nada que hacer en su vida que ser un medio de riqueza de los periódicos amarillistas.

-¿No sabes quien es Shaoran Li? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida de Touya.

-Nop.- contestó como si no le interesara- El abuelo Li debe de tener una vida demasiado agitada... le convendrá entonces a Sakura seguirlo de lejos.

-Touya.- le habló Tomoyo con una risilla y cruzada de brazos esperando la "explosión" de su novio, cuando se entere de ciertos detalles.- ¿nunca has visto foto de Shaoran Li¿o has escuchado de él?

-Todo lo que se es lo que Sakura dice.

-¿Nunca has escuchado decir como es? Físicamente, me refiero.

-No. – habló ahora sospechando por las preguntas.- Aunque tu broma de segundos antes de guapo, no me la creí por un segundo por otro lado, sales conmigo que soy mucho mayor que tu.

-¿Entonces dices que eres Vejestorio? – preguntó con acento divertido.

-Ya estoy sufriendo de canas prematuras- dijo con un gesto burlón.

-A mi me encantan tus canas.- dijo como cumplido notando las hebras blancas que no eran de vejez.- ¿Dónde están mis revistas?

Tomoyo tenía en el departamento unas revistas de artículos que han salido de la empresa Daidouji y las había llevado allí para que Touya las leyese. Una incluso daba una pequeña reseña de la joven empresaria, que abriría pronto un imperio de ropa para niños.

-Creo que están en el armario del pasillo, pero.- viéndole marcharse al armario.- ¿qué haces ahora Tomoyo¿Tomoyo? – no obtuvo respuestas por dos minutos y ella al poco momento volvía con una revista aprisionada contra su pecho.

-Será mejor que te enteres ahora, que mas luego- declaró con ganas de reírse. Touya podía leer la picardía en su mirada.

Tomoyo volteó las paginas de la revista delante de él y le señaló la foto central diciendo con ligereza- Este es Shaoran Li.

No faltó mucho para que la señora Naikagasaki y por supuesto, todos los vecinos de los pisos inmediatos escucharan el grito arrojado por Touya a todo pulmón. - ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cuando Sakura llegó a su departamento, encontró el botón de la grabadora de mensajes que parpadeaba. Mientras buscaba la tarjeta de Shaoran Li para llamarle y decirle que aceptaba, presionó el botón y escuchó los mensajes.- Sakura habla Touya. Llama a casa urgente. Sakura es Touya nuevamente, cuando llegues llama a casa. . – al menos los primeros cinco mensajes trataban de Touya. Pero estaba mas ocupada en buscar la tarjeta. Encontró a Kero dormitando sobre la mesa de té y por supuesto una vez lo movió ahí encontró la tarjeta.

Tomó el teléfono tal vez pensando que era muy tarde. Para su sorpresa, encontró la voz de un muy despierto Shaoran Li que le saludó con un -- ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Pensaba que, él pensaba que era otra persona. – Soy Kinomoto.

-Lo se- declaró con un gesto divertido en su voz que Sakura aprendió a conocer aquel día.

-¡No tiene forma de saber que era yo...!

-Bien. – declaró interrumpiéndole.- Está bien... digamos que no sabía, pero si sabía. Se que eres tu, porque sabes reconocer una oportunidad como esta. ¿No es así?

Sakura duró un par de segundos en silencio declarando.- Solo le aviso porque me pidió que le avisase antes de mañana de ser posible ¿O no?

-Muy cierto.

-Tengo una condición.

-Nómbrela.

-Si termino el articulo antes de los dos meses... podré volver a casa... – escuchando el silencio en el otro lado .- ¿Li?

-Shaoran, por favor. Señor Li me hace sonar a mi padre. – haciendo una pausa- ¿algo mas?

-Por ahora no.

-Pues anótelas Sakura. Conociéndola, para mañana tendrá un montón mas que agregar.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana sale el avión con destino a Londres.

-¡Londres!

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No nada. Solo que, bueno, tengo que empezar a empacar entonces.

-Ya que tiene una condición (hasta ahora) yo también tengo algunas... – haciendo una pausa.- Lleve solo cosas necesarias... y si es posible, solo una maleta, bolso de mano y su ordenador portátil y grabadora.

-¿Una sola maleta¡Imposible! Tomando en cuenta que irá a distintos países y además, duraremos máximo quince días ¿cómo quiere que maneje el guardarropa de quince días en una sola maleta?

-Lo demás se le irá agregando con el debido tiempo de antemano. En Londres habrá una cena en el Palacio de Buckinham.- Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba.- Con Lores y todas esas demás personalidades. Necesitará un ajuar adecuado.

-¿Acaso cree que yo iré con usted¡No puedo! Y aun así no tengo nada que ponerme para una cosa así.

-Tiene que calmarse- divirtiéndose ante el tono de alarma que ella tenía. Shaoran en esos instantes estaba en su cama rodeado de montones de papeles y diseños que preparaba para su viaje – No es tan difícil. Te será proporcionada la vestimenta adecuada.- sacando de entre sus papeles un diseño mandado por correo electrónico. Allí se mostraba una modelo vistiendo un traje muy adecuado para la actividad.

-Pero ¿por qué tengo que yo ir¡Solo escribiría su artículo¡No voy a ser su escolta!

-¿A que le temes Sakura? – preguntó sorprendiéndole.- Solo pido que me acompañes a ciertas actividades... además, servirá en gran medida al articulo.

Escuchó un suspiro resignado al otro lado de la línea. – Bien... ¿lo veré en el aeropuerto?

-No. Una limosina te recogerá a las nueve de la mañana en punto. De ahí te traerá aquí y me recogerá y de aquí iremos al helipuerto del Diario Tokio.

Sakura no entendía porque al Helipuerto. ¿Acaso viajarían a Londres en helicóptero? Era absurdo, pensándolo unos segundos.

.-Tengo que colgar...- declaró ella no encontrando mas palabras que decir.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

-Buenas noches- colgando finalmente. Observó a Kero que, se trasladó hasta el sofá y se subió buscándole para que le acariciara. Sakura lo observó intensamente y declaró.- Ese es el hombre mas extraño que jamás he conocido Kero. Ojalá tu no trates a tu novia de la misma manera...

Aun con el teléfono en mano este sonó y lo contestó, arrepintiéndose segundos después cuando escuchó la voz atronadora de su hermano en el otro lado.- ¡Sakura¿por qué no me devolviste los mensajes?

-Touya: tendrás que decirle a Tomoyo que venga a partir de pasado mañana al departamento. Dejaré a Kero comida suficiente para un día completo... – pero su hermano le interrumpió.

-Estoy llamándote para hacerte recapacitar ¡No puedes marcharte con ese sujeto!

Su tono de voz era insistente.

-Touya; ya hablé con él y viene una limosina mañana a las nueve a recogerme. No puedo cambiar de opinión...

-Si, si puedes... ese sujeto... ese sujeto ¡No puedes irte con ese sujeto!- en ese momento escucha la voz de Tomoyo discutir con Touya y luego silencio.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-Bueno, que lo de guapo millonario Touya se lo tomó a broma...- respondió ella. –Le he mostrado una foto de Li y bueno, este es el resultado.

-¡Se como es mi hermano! – replicó ella.—Dile que no se preocupe. Shaoran Li no me gusta...

-¿Estás segura Sakura¿Ni un poquito?

-Tomoyo: tengo que empacar solo una maleta porque él así lo ha pedido...- surgiéndole una gota en su cabeza- Tengo que seleccionar ropas adecuadas para "El señor Li" y no se que elegir... hablaré cuando llegue de Londres y dile a mi hermano que no se preocupe.

-Bien Sakura. Buenas noches- declaró Tomoyo cerrando la línea. Delante de ella estaba un Touya cruzado de brazos de mal humor y refunfuñando.- Deja de actuar así. Sabes que no harías retroceder a Sakura una vez tomara su decisión.

Touya gruñó desesperanzado.

-Bien te dejo- declaró ella poniéndose de pie y buscando su cartera.- Hablaremos mañana...

-¿Cómo que te vas¿Por qué?

-Estás de muy mal humor Touya... y solo se te quitará si duermes un poco. – declaró sorprendiéndole.- Voy a casa y llamaré mañana al hospital.

-No creo que voy a dormir en toda la noche... mas aun si te vas- aferrándole en sus brazos.- Por favor quédate.

Tomoyo no se resistía a una solicitud de él y replicó.- Bien, me quedo...- sonriéndole.- Pero ¿qué tal si dormimos solamente? Estoy cansada y todo esto de Sakura me tiene bastante desconcertada...

-No encuentro mejor medicina que dormir en brazos del ser amado... –murmuró él seguro.

-¿Ah, entonces que estoy haciendo aquí? – declaró con gesto de broma e ingenuidad.

Ante su gesto de inocencia él replicó con gracia- Muy ingeniosa...- acariciando su rostro y buscando sus labios. –Muy graciosa...

----------------------------

Sakura terminó de recoger su maleta teniendo grandes dificultades en que escoger. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería ropa ejecutiva: camisas de seda de varios colores mangas largas, dos pijamas (tomando en cuenta que haría compras en Londres), zapatos cómodos, faldas y tres pantalones en los colores básicos que combinaban a la perfección con las camisas. Aunque tuvo dificultades cerrando la maleta (en donde maldecía a Shaoran Li por su insistencia de una sola maleta), después dándole a su vecina todos los alimentos que podían dañarse en el refrigerador (no es que hubieran muchos), se dispuso a llamar a la única persona que hasta ese momento, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba.

Tomó el número anotado en un papel delante de la puerta del refrigerador. Como supuso era muy tarde para estar llamándolo, pero tenía que decírselo en ese momento.

-¿Bueno? – escuchó una voz aturdida.

-¿Papá?

-¡Sakura! – respondió reconociendo la voz de su hija.- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué ocurre? – observando que la hora era demasiado inusual para su hija llamar.- ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo a ti o a Touya?

-No, no. Estamos bien... ambos...

Fujitaka se incorporó de su cama algo preocupado. No era usual que Sakura hiciera llamadas a aquellas horas de la noche. – Pero algo pasa para que me llames a estas horas hijita...

-Tienes razón. Es que, me voy de viaje... por quince días, quizá mas... solo quería dejarte avisado...

-¿Touya lo sabe?

-Si. Esta noche se ha enterado. Lamento haberte despertado.

-Hija: no me importa que me hayas despertado. Te agradezco el gesto de dejarme en sobre aviso. ¿Es por tu trabajo?

-Si. Es una gran oportunidad...

-Es fantástico... tomando en cuenta que en mi última cena con ustedes te noté bastante desanimada porque no te tomaban en cuenta en el Diario... ¿Cuándo te vas? Tal vez podamos cenar antes que te marches... voy en dos días a Tokio y...

-Me marcho mañana... en la mañana...

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu. Apenas me avisaron hoy en la tarde y ya tengo mi equipaje preparado... fue inesperado.

-Bueno, ya me contarás entonces a tu regreso.

-Claro que si.

-Mañana llamaré a tu hermano al hospital para contarle de mi regreso y él me dirá mas acerca de este viaje tuyo...

-No lo tomó muy bien...- declaró ella- Al menos, al principio si, pero después...- suspiró pensando en la llamada de Touya, y después pensó en su amiga y declaró sin pensarlo.- Pero por suerte...

-¿Si, Sakura?

Sakura no quería cometer una indiscreción. Tal vez su padre no lo sabía. Entonces era mejor que Touya y Tomoyo se lo dijeran.- ¿Dices que estarás aquí en dos días?

-Así es.

-Bueno, ya te enterarás entonces... – no dando mas detalles. Esto sorprendió a Fujitaka.- Tengo que irme a dormir...

-Si, yo también... buenas noches Sakura..

-Buenas noches- colgando finalmente. Sonrió al pensar la cara de sorpresa de su padre al enterarse que la mejor amiga de ella, era la novia en serio de Touya. Pensándolo un instante, era de risa.

Sakura se recostó en su cama recordando su época de preparatoria. Pensaba que era tan despistada que tal vez nunca se dio cuenta de si había "señales" entre Tomoyo y Touya. Tal vez, no las había. Pero por otro lado, todo aquel misterio envolviendo la vida de su amiga por ocho meses, era el mismo que envolvía a Touya cada vez que Sakura veía que su hermano actuaba de manera extraña. También cuando ella opinaba del misterioso sujeto en la vida de Tomoyo, Touya siempre le decía "Calla que no sabes lo que dices, Monstruo" demasiado afectado para ser de otra persona que ella hablaba.

Recordó la imagen de ellos abrazados en el sofá y suspiró. Ojalá que aquello no terminara como los fugaces amoríos de su hermano y esta vez, se dispusiera a asentarse con Tomoyo. Tomoyo no se habría involucrado con Touya al menos que fuera serio.

Recordándose de algo, buscó en su mesita de noche encontrándolo. Era un diario donde ella usualmente escribía lo que le ocurría. Tomando un lápiz a un lado revisó al última fecha y escribió _"Se que, he dejado de escribir cuando debí de retomarte. Lo siento. Para compensarte, te llevo conmigo a Londres. Shaoran Li (el necio, insoportable e incomprensible dueño de Diario Tokio), me lleva con él a Londres. He decidido aceptar pues es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera. Ya Tomoyo me ha revelado quien es su novio y no debe de sorprenderme (ahora que lo pienso) que se trate de Touya. Aunque le tengo compasión. Ella debe de ver algo en él, que no noto yo. Ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo tiene a alguien especial en su vida, y yo me pregunto ¿cuándo estará esa persona especial en mi vida? Porque en verdad, no lo veo llegar pronto y tampoco veo a hombres pelearse por mi atención. No es que haya mucho de donde elegir en el diario, pero... bueno ¡Olvidémonos de eso! Lo que ha de llegar, ha de llegar. Tal vez cuando menos lo espere"-_ deteniéndose de escribir. Puso el diario en su bolso de mano que llevaría consigo y volvió a la cama pensando en los eventos de aquel día.

Quedó dormida en aquellas ideologías. Cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar, a la mañana siguiente, le costó trabajo despertar.

Se había dormido muy tarde. No recordó por unos instantes el compromiso de aquel día, hasta que su mente comenzó a trabajar. Se puso de pie en un respingo y comenzó a dar carreras en su departamento por lo tarde que se le hacía.

Saliendo del baño a toda prisa divisó la ropa preseleccionada para su salida a Londres. Un conjunto de color marfil con chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color, abajo usaría una blusa de seda color rosa pálido y por primera vez, se puso maquillaje. Algo ligero y sutil para la hora del día. Apenas tomó un vaso de jugo, cuando el timbre sonó. Perpleja fue a abrir aun descalza, cuando vio por la rendija no lo creía. Abriendo la puerta un señor de edad avanzada y con correcta postura, vistiendo parecía uniforme o traje de vestir, le observó un instante antes de preguntar - ¿Señorita Kinomoto?

-Si.- respondió algo extrañada.

-Soy Fa Wei. Soy mayordomo del Señor Li.- sorprendiéndole aun mas.- El auto está allá abajo... el señor Li entendía que, era correcto que viniera por usted... ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, claro, pero... no era necesario...- habló la muchacha sorprendida.- Pudo haberse evitado las molestias...

-No son molestias mi señorita. ¿Dónde está su equipaje?

Sakura señaló a un lado y Wei procedió a tomarlo.- ¡Espere! ... no es necesario...

-El señor Li dio instrucciones claras de que, debía de venir a las nueve en punto, subir por su equipaje y guiarla hasta el auto señorita... y fueron instrucciones cronometradas... sino llegamos a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco al despacho no saldrán a tiempo del helipuerto...

-...De acuerdo... pero no me llame "Mi señorita" dígame Sakura por favor...

-Señorita Sakura- dijo con cortesía tomando la maleta mas pesada y el bulto con el ordenador. – Le recomiendo que, se ponga sus zapatos. –Sakura se abochornó.- El señor tiene una agenda...

-Si, si entiendo.- conociendo el carácter perfeccionista del sujeto. – Vuelvo en seguida.- disculpándose.

Wei observó con detenimiento a la muchacha marcharse. Definitivamente el Señor Li, tenía un gusto impecable en mujeres. Nunca presentó tales detalles con relación a una dama en todo el tiempo que lo conocía y eso era desde que este, era un niño. Primero sirvió a su padre y luego de su fallecimiento, servía como asistente personal al señor Shaoran. Conocía todo de él, incluso sus gustos en mujeres. Pero aquella joven, no se veía como las otras expectativas de su joven señor. Y es que, las otras mujeres, que alguna vez cruzaron por la vida de Shaoran se mostraban mas interesadas en impresionarlo y andar con él por todo el mundo y Shaoran sabía como poner las cosas claras.

Pero con esta, se mostraba bastante detallista. Ella no se mostraba enamorada de él, lo cual le confundía aun mas. Cuando la vio volver, notó en sus pies, unos zapatos de tacón medio de color marfil.

-Estoy lista- declaró con una sonrisa sutil y cordial.

-Muy bien... es hora de marcharnos... – avanzando delante de ella con las maletas. – A propósito... – volteándose mientras Sakura tomaba su bolso y las llaves- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con el señor Li?

-¿Llevo de que?

-¿Ustedes no están involucrados?

-No. – respondió – Estoy escribiendo un articulo acerca de él. Es todo... trabajaba para él en Diario Tokio. Nunca nos habíamos conocido...

-Si, eso parece... – contestó descendiendo las escaleras. Sakura no entendía porque le hacía tal pregunta. Se encontró con sus vecinos y les informó de su ausencia y que su amiga iría a alimentar su gato y a rociar sus plantas. Wei veía la humildad y el carisma de la chica.

Cuando ella salió no esperaba que en efecto mandara una limosina color negra la cual llamaba la atención de los que allí pasaban. –Señorita... permítame- le solicitó el chofer que desde que vio a Wei sabía que era la dama que iban a recoger y tomó su bolso y lo depositó en el portaequipajes.

-Señorita- habló Wei abriéndole la portezuela para que ingresara. Ella no había montado nunca una limosina (Los vehículos que alguna vez abordaron ella y Tomoyo eran coches si lujosos pero no limosinas), y aquello era demasiado confuso para ella, mas aun cuando Wei después que ella montó, cerró la puerta y a continuación, montó al lado del chofer.

-¿Montaré todo el camino aquí sola? – preguntó algo confusa.

-Por supuesto, hasta que lleguemos por el señor Li.

Sakura suspiró y el coche se puso en marcha. No estaba acostumbrada a tales lujos y comodidades. Tal vez Li, quería ganársela con sus atenciones para que no abusara mucho en su artículo o para que ella lo escribiera.

Sea lo que fuera, ella estaba decidida a escribir con la verdad y no le ganaría su favor con sus atenciones.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio del diario Wei se volteó a ella y preguntó.- ¿Estará bien sola por unos momentos?

Sakura asintió y Wei descendió marchándose por el elevador que había a pasos de allí. El chofer salió y se puso al lado de la puerta, enfrente del elevador. Sakura esperó por espacio de diez minutos. El ascensor lo subían ejecutivos del Diario que poseían coche. No vio a Hiragizawa lo que le hizo suponer o que no había llegado o que ya estaba en los despachos. Poco después, el ascensor se abrió saliendo por el, tres personas. Una de ellas Wei con dos equipajes. Abrieron la cajuela y los depositaron. Los otros dos eran Shaoran Li (quien hablaba por su teléfono portátil) y a su lado iba una de las asistentes con papeles que intercambiaba mientras firmaba su jefe.

El chofer abrió la puerta y este ingresó aun discutiendo y no parecía haberse fijado en la joven que se había echando a un lado para darle espacio. Siguió hablando por el teléfono y aquella escena para Sakura era demasiado aturdidora. Se alejó un poco mas al sentir el aroma de la colonia de afeitar del sujeto.

Iba como siempre lo había conocido en un saco color negro y una camisa blanca debajo, corbata negra, zapatos negros y venía muy enfrascado discutiendo con alguien en lo que parecía ser chino. Ella había tomado un curso reglamentario en la universidad pero no era tan experimentada. Lo que si sabía era que, discutía con alguien y era con justificación. Saliendo del edificio a bordo de la limosina, fue que finalmente terminó la llamada. Shaoran volteó un instante dándole la cara a Sakura.

-Discúlpame...- Sakura no sabía si sonreír por cortesía o no, finalmente prefirió no hacer nada. Shaoran guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.- Para todo lo que necesites, puedes consultar a Wei...

-¿Tu mayordomo... viajará con nosotros?

-Si. Y no es mayordomo... lo considero mas mi asistente personal...- escuchándolo el hombre sentado al lado del chofer. – Toma la calle Suitomo, Anaga- declaró al sujeto.- Necesitamos llegar...- confirmando su reloj – en media hora al helipuerto...

-Si señor.

Sakura se quedó algo aturdida y observó por la ventana. Él interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntando.- ¿ya terminaste la lista?

-¿Lista?

-Con tus condiciones... pensé que tendrías a esta altura una lista tan grande como la muralla china. – abochornándole. _¿Era en verdad tan egocéntrica_?

-No he tenido tiempo de hacer ninguna lista. Aun estoy demasiado aturdida con todo lo que ha pasado... es decir- dudando explicar.- Renuncié, y ahora viajo a su lado para Londres. Y todo eso ¡en menos de veinticuatro horas!

Shaoran habló con una serenidad mientras veía un portafolio a un lado.- Te adaptarás...

Sakura se quedó mirándole unos instantes. Después observando al frente vio que Wei la miraba con detalle por el espejo retrovisor. Parecía trabajar en una agenda.

-¿Por qué un helicóptero? – preguntó ella en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Si, helicóptero... ¿por qué un helicóptero?

-Tomaremos el helicóptero que nos llevará en veinte minutos hasta el aeropuerto.

-El aeropuerto está a cuarenta minutos de aquí.

-No ese aeropuerto- habló distraídamente.- Tomaremos el aeropuerto privado que hay en las afueras de Tokio. Ahí, tomaremos el avión...

-¿Un avión... privado...? – sorprendida.

-Espero que eso no sea un problema para ti. – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sakura negó con su rostro. ¡Nunca había tomado un avión privado!

Nada la prepararía para el inicio de aquella aventura, que acaecía desde menos de 24 horas antes.

**------------ continuará.**

**Comentarios de la autora¡Ya terminado el capitulo cuatro! Gracias por su apoyo y espero que, algunas dudas que rondaban sus mentes en el capitulo anterior fueran respondidas con claridad. ¿Con quien Discutía Shaoran por teléfono? Eso se verá en el próximo capitulo. Para la proxima actualizacion: Sakura acepta la relación de su hermano con su mejor amiga pero ¿este era uno de los obstáculos¡Para nada! Próximamente se enterarán de la reacción de todos alrededor de Touya y Tomoyo ante su relación. Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el anterior capitulo y ahora responderé algunos de ellos (sino es que, todos). Aunq ffnet tiene politicas AHORA contra la respuesta de los rr o los comentarios al final de cada capitulo, romperè las reglas agradeciendoles todo su apoyo. **

**Hasta el 17 de julio: **

**Haruko Hinako: Lamento informarte que, Eriol no estará junto a Tomoyo en esta historia (aunque sería fácil romper a T+T y en un desplante, Tomoyo estar con Eriol, pero esa no es una intención que pretendo concretizar. Pero no te decepciones. Te prometo que si continuas la historia, te sentirás complacida de la pareja que tengo a este galanazo que ¡es mi favorito en CCS!**

**Daulaci¡Pues amiga! Tu mas que nadie sabe lo que tengo preparado para los próximos capítulos y sabes lo que pasará a continuación: gracias por tu RR y apoyo y por supuesto ambas suspiramos por Touya... aunque no dejo de lado a mi amado Eriol Kun. ¡Ya nos veremos! **

**Sashakili. Ojalá que tu duda fuese aclarada en este capitulo. ¡Tanto así, que va camino al helipuerto acompañada de Shaoran! Y espero que esta actualización haya saciado tus expectativas. ¡Hasta una próxima! **

**Angel Miaka: gracias por tus felicitaciones. En verdad, es que tengo ideas y tantas en mi cabeza que tengo que plasmarlas por obligación y este es el resultado y mas aun, me gusta el resultado que estoy obteniendo con esta historia que me divierte mucho el escribirla. ¡Si te gustó esto, ni te imaginas lo que viene a continuación! Shaoran estará demasiado concentrado en los problemas que se le presentarán en el próximo capitulo, que no se extrañarán unos cuantos inconvenientes con Sakura. ¡Que te haya gustado esta actualización! **

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que para la proxima si tengas tiempo de dejarme un review mas extenso... no es que me queje pero se te notaba que no era lo único que querías decir. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que hayas disfrutado el presente capitulo! **

**Monica: Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Lo he continuado lo mas rápido que he podido jejeje! Espero tus comentarios respecto al presente capitulo y nos seguiremos leyendo ¡Chaus! **

**Selene Kiev Perdón que dejara el cap. Anterior hasta donde llegó. Creo que eso afectó a algunos, pero era necesario dejarlo ahí: hubiera tenido un capitulo demasiado largo sino lo hacía y Ffnet tiende a cortarme los capítulos. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero no volver a cortarlo en partes tan angustiosas para todos! Esperar no es lo mismo que prometer... y espero que hayas recibido mi correo en respuesta al tuyo. jejeje. ¡Chaus!**

**Aura: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cuatro y haya estado dentro de tus expectativas. Gracias por tus deseos y ¡Si! Estoy muy bien. Con mucho trabajo pero bien. Y por supuesto que terminaré este fic. La única forma de no terminarlo es, si me muero. Tengo lo por seguro. **

**Pily14ccs. Gracias por tus reviews. Si, me escribiste en el capitulo anterior y claro que lo seguiré pronto. La espera no duraría mas de veinte días. Por eso trabajo con mi beta para no dejarles esperando. ¡un beso!**

**Yohko Bennintong. ****Lindo apellido Ja! Que bueno que te gusta la historia y por supuesto Shaoran... ¿A que es un amor o que? Claro que mi amor es Eriol Kun aunq nunca me he inspirado a hacer un fic solo con él.. me encanta la interacción con los demás personajes. El fic dos vidas, hace referencia grandemente a él, pero no es todo de él. espero que te guste este capitulo donde salen T+T quien tienen un protagónico próximamente que dejarán unas cuantas sorpresas en el camino. ¡Besos y gracias!**

**LadySilvermoon14 : Amiga ¡miles de disculpas! Por no avisarte. Eres especial para mi y lo sabes, pero en verdad ¿no estabas en exámenes¡Imagínate si te decía de un fic de Shaoran! Se hubieran ido a otra parte todo el estudio. Sabes que aprecio tu amistad y claro, tu opinión pero no iba a echar gasolina a la madera y tu madre pondría el fósforo si reprobabas. Un beso enorme y ¡éxitos para ti! Este capitulo está dedicado a ti. **

**Lady Esmeralda: como siempre, dices presente desde el principio de esta historia ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todo el transcurso y espero verte hasta el final! espero que te haya gustado Shaoran en este capitulo y se espera mucho mas de él y por supuesto, mas de su pasado... Sakura no es la única chica en su vida, y eso explicará su manera de actuar con ella. **

**Celina Sosa. ¡hola¿te diste cuenta que el capitulo cuatro está dedicado a ti¡gracias por tu gran apoyo en esta historia y Dos vidas! No sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo. Espero que haya sido de tu gusto la conversación entre Sakura y Tomoyo y se espera un capitulo especial con ese par... nadie se lo creerá... **

**Ireli456: espero que haya sido de tu agrado la reacción de Sakura. Como ves, nada mas le agrada a esta chica que su mejor amiga y su hermano estén juntos... aunq no lo comprende... mas aun ¡Porque es Touya! Besos y espero leer nuevos comentarios de tu parte. **

**Krlita. ¿Dobles intenciones? Ajaja, pues si. Es la misma descripción que usé con Daulaci cuando le explicaba la trama un mes atrás. Espero que te haya gustado el presente capitulo en donde deja a la pobre Sakura (o al pobre Li) en la voluntad del otro. Se esperan próximamente mas malos entendidos y discusiones, que para esta pareja es un preámbulo de lo que verdad, viene por ahí. **

**Akirachinty (antigua Sora2515) gracias por la aclaración. Así sabré a quien respondo. Muchas gracias por tu review. Si tienes razón con esta pareja pues las cosas no se darán como Shaoran las planeó... aunque, lo había prevenido... ¿o no? Un gran saludo, y continúa escribiendo!**

**Para los demás, espero que, este capitulo les haya gustado y brinden su apoyo con ¡Un Review! No es tan obligatorio pero, me hacen sentir mas entusiasmada a seguir con la historia. Para quienes dejaron review después del 17, trataré de responderlos en la siguiente actualización. **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás a **


	5. capitulo 5

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 5.-**

**Gracias a mi beta Daulaci y a mi cuatacha Naiko Li, con cuyo apoyo cuento siempre. **

El tiempo dentro de la Limosina se hizo en un instante eterno. Shaoran Li no hablaba con ella. No era que esperaba que le colocara tema de conversación, pero habría pasado el tiempo mas rápido si lo hubiera hecho. Al llegar al helipuerto Sakura no se sorprendió que el helicóptero tuviera en sus puertas el logo del Diario Tokio, después de todo, era costumbre que los periódicos tuvieran medios de transporte de dicha magnitud. Shaoran salió primero y ofreció la mano a la chica. Ella la tomó descendiendo del coche mientras Wei y el chofer procedían a mover las maletas desde la cajuela de la limosina hasta el helicóptero.

Sakura se percató que había mas equipaje siendo descargado de la limosina, además del suyo. Suponía que, dos de ellos, (por la forma de ellos) eran de Li y los otros de Wei. Fue entonces cuando volteando al buscar sus gafas de sol en su bolso se fijó en la mirada que Shaoran Li le daba.

Pareciera que ahora la viese por primera vez. Se colocó sus gafas oscuras para no tener que mirarlo a él tan fijamente como él le miraba a ella. Él, notó que, colocó especial atención a sus piernas torneadas, descubiertas por el uso de la falda.

Sabía que no debía de usar esa condenada falda. Pero fue un conjunto que ella había comprado meses atrás, en compañía de Tomoyo y esta le había dicho que era muy buen conjunto. No era amiga de las faldas de ese tipo (pese a que no era super corta) si era una que destacaba sus atributos femeninos.

El piloto del helicóptero encendió la maquina, cuya hélice comenzó a dar vueltas. Los tres abordaron ocupando los asientos traseros Li y ella. Adelante se sentó Wei y el piloto colocándose todos los comunicadores y aisladores de ruido.

Sakura solo una vez abordó un helicóptero. Tendría diez años y fue con su padre a una expedición arqueológica con él. Recordaba aquella sensación de vacío en la boca de su estomago al aparato ascender a los cielos.

_-Tienes que ser valiente Sakura- le había dicho su padre en aquel entonces.- No pasará nada. _

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – preguntó ella abrazada a él y Fujitaka acariciaba sus cabellos.- Es un aparato... los aparatos fallan ¿o no?

_-Tienes razón. – aceptó él y buscando sus ojos declaró.- Pero jamás te haría montar algo que no supiera que fuera seguro para ti. _

Aquel recuerdo, llenó de fuerzas a Sakura mientras el aparato ganaba altitud.

Shaoran mientras se sentía como un tonto. ¿Cómo pudo quedársele mirando como un idiota? Es bien, que tiene piernas bonitas que divisó la primera vez que la vio un año atrás. Hermosas, llamativas y torneadas piernas que invitaban a observarse por largo rato y no encontrar un rastro de defectos en ellas. Observó (no queriendo) abajo donde estaban las piernas de su acompañante, muy cerca de las suyas. Estaba vestida con una pulcritud que no notaba en las reuniones del personal. No que él no la notara vistiendo como usualmente hacía ella. Pero ahora, había algo mas en ella que era arrebatador: su chaqueta color marfil sobre su blusa que hacía re juego con aquellos ojos. Ahora con aquellas gafas de sol, parecía una ejecutiva como él.

-Aterrizaremos en diez minutos.- avisó el piloto a ambos. Shaoran ahí observó a Sakura. Ella miraba por la ventana.

En efecto ambos divisaron el aeropuerto que se abría ante ellos. El helicóptero aterrizó a pocos metros de un avión ejecutivo. No era un avión pequeño, era mas bien, un avión adecuado para alguien de su estatus. Ayudada por Li, Sakura descendió el helicóptero y se aproximó siguiendo los pasos de Shaoran al avión donde había un piloto (suponía que era el capitán) y una mujer muy atractiva esperándoles.

Shaoran saludó al capitán y este respondió y luego saludó a Sakura. La azafata le indicó que subiera mientras los asistentes descargaban el helicóptero con sus equipajes. Subió sorprendida de lo que encontraría.

El interior de la nave era forrada en piel color crema. Asientos ejecutivos enormes se desplegaban a su alrededor. Fácilmente cabrían allí veinte o veinticinco personas y sobraría espacio abierto. Cada silla estaba al lado de un teléfono. Veía la silla en el fondo donde se sentaría la azafata. Una mesa de servicio al otro lado. Al fondo un televisor de pantalla plana de treinta o cuarenta centímetros, que portaba el logo de la compañía en su pantalla.

Ella estaba atónita y no dejaba oculto su ensimismamiento.

-Bienvenida... – declaró la azafata dentro de la nave.- Soy Naigasaki... y estoy a su servicio...

-Soy Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto...

-¡Sakura! Que nombre tan bonito.-declaró la mujer – Este es su asiento...- indicándole uno que estaba frente a otro. – Si necesita algo solo tiene que tocar ese botón,. – señalándole arriba.

-Muchas gracias... – respondió ella. Allí vio entrar a Shaoran y notó como la azafata dejaba de sonreír y se aproximaba a Shaoran quien le extendía una carpeta. Ella la abría y asentía yéndose a la cabina del piloto.

Shaoran se sentó delante de Sakura y se abrochó su cinturón. Wei llegó unos momentos después con un maletín y Shaoran lo abrió sacando papeles y mas papeles delante de ella.

-¿Qué hace?

-Estoy revisando unas cuentas. Tengo una reunión con el encargado de Diario New England y tiene explicaciones que darme. Y además poner unas cuantas cosas en orden.

Ahí subía Wei y el piloto y la puerta de la nave era cerrada atrás de ellos. Naigasaki, se sentó abrochándose su cinturón y así lo hizo Sakura y Wei a pocos pasos de ellos, abrochaba por igual su cinturón. Cuando menos lo pensó y con gran elegancia, el avión se elevó a las alturas. Ya unos minutos después, al haber alcanzado altitud, Wei se fue a la cabina del piloto y Naigasaki parecía buscar algo, una vez se puso de pie.

-Es un avión sorprendente. No había visto algo así. – observando la altitud alcanzada en tan poco tiempo.

-Claro, supongo que no.-declaró Shaoran distraído.

-¿Acaso... no mira por la ventana?

Shaoran no respondió y dijo mirándole a los ojos, extendiendo sus manos a ella y sorprendiéndole, le quitó las gafas. –Así está mejor.- declaró extendiéndoselas dobladas para que las guardara. – No tengo tiempo de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces con el tiempo que te ahorras con el helicóptero?

-Creo que lo deposito en una cuenta... – respondió con una seriedad que sorprendió a Sakura.- para cuando lo necesite...

-¿Cuántas horas lleva ahorradas?

-Unas doscientas... ¿no quedamos claro que dejarías estas formalidades? – interrogó.

Ella asintió.- Será un buen momento de dejarlas a un lado Sakura. Será mejor que me acompañes a la reunión con el señor Thomas. – extendiéndole una copia.- Aquí está el reporte de este semestre.

Sakura no entendía porque le daba aquello.

-¿Quiere leer algo? – preguntó la azafata observando a la cara de Sakura. Notó sus ojos y declaró.- ¡Pero que lindos ojos tienes! –declaró entusiasta.- No se te notan con las gafas...

-Naigasaki- dijo Li de advertencia sin siquiera levantar su mirada a la azafata.

-Lo siento señor- declaró ella rápidamente.- ¿Desean champaña, vino, café?

-En realidad...

-Si- declaró Li—Tráiganos de los desayunos congelados que tienes... dos por favor...

-¿Cómo sabes que yo quiero eso? – preguntó Sakura una vez la mujer se retiró.- ¿por qué la tratas con tanta agrura?

-¿Disculpa?

.-Tus empleados. Los tratas con tanto distanciamiento y agrura como si fueran a clavarte un puñal por la espalda. ¿Así tratas a todos en tu vida¿Y como sabes que quiero desayunar? Tal vez no quisiera nada... – le desafió ella.

-Sakura. – declaró Li negando con su cabeza.- los trato con respeto. Tú tratas a tus iguales con delicadeza y cordialidad. Yo los trato como lo que soy: su jefe. Pago las cuentas y firmo sus cheques. Dejo claro que posición tengo yo en sus vidas... – sonriendo con cierto brillo en su mirada, declaró.- Si notaste que le hablé a Naigasaki así es porque, bueno... – encogiéndose de hombros.- le agradaste...

-¿Acaso no es bueno agradar a la gente?

-No como tú le agradaste- sonrió con gracia. Sakura sabía que él quería decirle algo con aquello, pero no sabía con exactitud que, y observó donde estaba Naigasaki, quien de espaldas a ellos y con sus piernas cruzadas delante de un microondas esperaba que este terminara y Shaoran dijo con voz suave.- A ella le gustan las mujeres.

Sakura tardó unos instantes en recobrar un poco la cordura. Observó a la joven que regresaba con los desayunos de ambos a los pocos minutos y le observó fijamente. Después de Li quien nuevamente hizo la apariencia que ella no existía y consumió su desayuno en silencio. Sakura probó el suyo y no era que estaba malo pero, prefirió no comer mas de lo debido y solo lo probó.

Cuando la azafata volvió por los servicios, Shaoran ya había notado que Sakura apenas había comido. Ella continuaba observando por la ventana las nubes que se aglomeraban por partes en todo su recorrido.

Él respetó su silencio. Bien que se lo tenía merecido. En todo aquel año no daba el mejor ejemplo de su punto de vista a la joven. Si bien, trató el día anterior de explicarle porque durante un año la aisló de los medios, en aquel momento ella debía de estar aun un poco mas confundida sobre su papel allí.

-¿Qué ocurre¿No te gustó?

-Estuvo delicioso... – declaró con humildad a su ex jefe- Es que, solo pensaba...

-¿Pensabas?

-Si. En las circunstancias...

-¿Circunstancias?

-¿Acaso piensas repetir todo lo que digo? – preguntó ella ya un poco mas suelta. El sujeto frunció el rostro.

-Perdón. Ahora me comporto como un inepto. Tiendo a hacer eso cuando estoy nervioso.

--¿Nervioso dice?

Asintió sin observarle.- No me gusta mirar por la ventana porque eso me inquieta.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué¿No se me nota?

-Para nada. Pero si se le nota ser algo reacio, frío, calculador, y pragmático...- declaró con honestidad. Una honestidad que hizo que Shaoran frunciera su rostro.-¡Perdón!

-No hay que perdonar y mas aún si hablas con honestidad.- declaró él aun si, molesto.- Está bien...

Sakura buscó en su bolso que tenía en el asiento al lado y sacó una grabadora y libreta. Shaoran le observó algo aturdido. –Espero que no te importe... que demos inicio a la entrevista ahora.- declaró buscando un bolígrafo.

-¿Estás con tanta prisa por separarte de mi?

-No lo tome a mal...- declaró ella con profesionalismo al encender la grabadora.- Pero no tiene la mejor opinión de las personas... peor aun de las del diario Tokio.

-¿Ah si? Dame un ejemplo por favor...- le arrinconó con aquello.

-No debería.

-Si, si debes. Quiero saber que es lo que dicen de mi persona.

-Sería mejor que...-señalando la grabadora.

-No- declaró – Seguiremos con esto en un instante- dijo decidido.- ¿qué es lo que dicen de mi?

Sakura suspiró algo desilusionada.- Con todo respeto, esos comentarios fueron hechos en la mas estricta confidencialidad. Si yo rompiera esa confidencialidad, estaría poniendo en riesgo sus trabajos.

-Eres alguien leal Sakura... eso me agrada- respondió con seriedad.- Pero te garantizo que no necesito nombres...

-Si los querrá cuando los sepa...

-Te aseguro que no.

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes observándole fijamente a los ojos. Él por igual ella negó con su cabeza declarando.- Tengo otra condición...

-Escucho.

-Usted prometerá que nadie sabrá nada de lo que hablemos en confidencialidad. O mejor aun, nadie sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Muy bien. Yo tengo otra...- haciendo una pausa.- Siempre serás honesta conmigo.- su voz parecía un susurro suave y sereno.- Siempre... no importa la razón o la circunstancia. Si tienes una opinión de algo, no dudes en decírmela.

-¿Será honesto conmigo?

-Creí que dejábamos las formalidades al otro lado de la puerta.- le respondió. -  
Si.- afirmó.- hasta donde pueda...- viendo la hesitación en su mirada ante aquella respuesta, agregó.- bien, bien, seré honesto.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.

-¿Qué hago aquí yo? – sorprendiéndole con aquello. Ella agregó.- no es que no agradezca la oportunidad pero, es algo extraño. ¿Acaso no recuerda¡Lo puse en ridículo en la junta de ayer! Y después... me pide que haga esto...

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

La grabadora aun continuaba encendida.

-Lo dije ayer. Eres la mejor. Se que, hablarás con la verdad sin subjetividades.

-¿Se da cuenta que si este articulo es un éxito, dejaré de trabajar para usted?

-¿Lo harás?

-Con seguridad- afirmó ella.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos segundos. –¿Qué preguntas tienes preparadas para ahora? –echando a un lado los documentos que analizaba antes del desayuno.

Sakura pasó páginas en su libreta y ella comenzó con.- ¿Por qué haces esto? Esta entrevista me refiero. Tienes un año en Japón y no es la primera vez que los diarios amarillistas hacen sus columnas usando tu nombre. Incluso si mal no recuerdo, en octubre del año pasado se rumoraba tu supuesto compromiso con la miss Japón. – Shaoran se sorprendió.- ¿por qué ahora?

-¿Leíste ese articulo? – preguntó a la muchacha.

Ella no se percató que Shaoran le realizaba una fugaz mirada a sus piernas descubiertas cuando ella asintió. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y sobre su espalda, retirando los mechones que le cubrían parte de su rostro.

Shaoran suspiró. Solamente que Sakura lo tomó como si meditara la pregunta.

-La verdad que la señorita Japón solo fue una amiga pasajera de esas que uno tiene en toda su vida. Ella, vino a mi, pues estudia periodismo en la universidad de Tokio, cosa que los tabloides por supuesto obviaron comentar.

-Pero un hombre y una mujer en amistad...

-Si, se ve mal.

-Usted le acompañó al funeral de su tío. – sustentó ella agregando.

Él asintió en silencio. – Nada es coincidencia en esta vida. No me justifico como hombre por gustarme lo que se ve bien y atractivo... – mirándole a los ojos verdes con intensidad. Sakura se turbó por la mirada.- el tío de la señorita era conocido de mi padre. Estudiaron periodismo juntos en Hong Kong y luego en Oxford de Londres. Pero admito que estuvimos a punto...

-¿Si?

-Eso es historia del pasado.- negando con su cabeza.- no tiene importancia ahora.

Sakura suspiró defraudada apagando la grabadora.- No está siendo honesto. Usted trata de ocultar aspectos que son importantes de que tomemos en cuenta.

-¿Mi vida sentimental es importante? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que si, todo en su vida. – dijo ella consciente que estaba personalizándose con el sujeto. – Tiene que tener claro que, si es un artículo acerca de usted, se tomaría en cuenta todo en su vida. Por ejemplo ¿Tiene hermanos?

-Si.

-¿Qué hacen ellos?

-Están en Hong Kong.

-¿Qué hacen¿Acaso solo tu trabajas en los diarios de todos los países?

-Tengo ayuda. Dos de los diarios son manejados por dos de mis cuñados... y dos de esos diarios están en Hong Kong. Los demás a través de la junta directiva y del director de operaciones trabajan en contacto directo con las oficinas de Hong Kong.

-Entonces... ¿por qué te quedaste un año en Japón?

Él parecía pensarlo un instante. Después, con una sutil sonrisa y sus ojos café sobre los verde de ella declaró.- Eso es un secreto...

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-¿No te convence?

.-¡Claro que no! No me convence. Tiene que haber una respuesta mas concisa que esa.

-Como periodista que eres¿no te conformas con un solo "Secreto"?

-¿Se conformaría usted? – observando el gesto que hacía con su cara declaró corrigiendo.- Bien... ¿Te conformarías con esa respuesta?

-Guarda esa en tu lista- declaró Shaoran.- Cuando haya finalizado con el reportaje, responderé esa pregunta...

-Pero...

-Tranquila. Si no te acuerdas tu, me acordaré yo...- retomando sus papeles.- he terminado por ahora...

-¡Tiene que responderme!

-Si respondo todas tus preguntas, antes del anochecer tendrás un punto de vista subjetivo Sakura. Quiero que tengas punto de vista de lo que observes, analices y no solo de lo que te digo... por ejemplo, se lo que piensas de mi...- sorprendiéndole.

-¿Lo que...?

Asintió Shaoran pausadamente y declaró con un tono de voz grave.- cerdo Machista... o era ¿sexista?

-¡Lo siento! – declaró ella apresuradamente pero justificándose con su tono de voz.- tiene que comprender que estaba enojada… ¡Furiosa!

-Ya sabemos que no debemos de hacerte enojar.

-¿Usted no se enojaría?

-Supongo que si. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero quiero que tomes tu propia opinión... no soy un ogro ni mucho menos.

"Las apariencias engañan"- declaró Sakura en su cabeza analizando aquel ultimo comentario de parte del sujeto. Así frente a frente, parecía casi un ser humano. Sensible, y no frío y calculador.

Pero todo a su alrededor le hablaba de lo contrario. Era un sujeto rico. Millonario. Tal vez así, trataba a todas las mujeres: viajes en su avión privado, y otros lujos que podía costear.

No quería pensar lo último y es que hasta ahora, Shaoran Li parecía mas humano y al alcance de cualquiera, que veinticuatro horas antes.

Tendría que conformarse y hacerse de su propia opinión una vez, llegaran a Londres.

-¿En serio no me dirás lo que dicen de mi?- preguntó el tratando de parecer no tan interesado.

Sakura sonrió sutilmente.- ¿En verdad le importa tanto lo que digan de usted los demás?

-Estoy súbitamente curioso.- abochornándose. Sakura no pudo evitar el reír mas abiertamente. –Anda: dime algo por lo menos...

-Bueno, ahí le va: dicen que usted es el único ser humano viviente donador de corazón de la historia...

Shaoran no sabía a que responder a aquello. Se quedó algo aturdido en un principio y Sakura esperaba escucharle las palabras de "Te voy a lanzar del avión". En vez de eso, se acomodó un poco mas en su asiento y declaró.- ¿Eso es todo? – no evitando sonar algo perturbado.

-Mas o menos...-Declaró ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Dicen que, no parece ser humano y mas bien un androide de esos que no se cansan nunca ni tienen sentimientos.

Shaoran no se sorprendía. No era inusual que pasara un fin de semana completo en el diario cuando otros se marchaban después de las seis.

Se sentía algo triste de escuchar aquello ¿Acaso era inhumano? Imposible, tenía sentimientos y esos sentimientos eran los que lo inclinaban a esforzarse mas que nunca para poner las cosas en orden y empezar a vivir.

-Entonces, hay otro que...- pero Shaoran la interrumpió: ella se notaba demasiado animada en aquellos instantes, de decir lo que en Diario Tokio se decía de él.

-Creo que ya entendí.- viéndole sonreír – No creo que necesite mas ejemplos...

Viéndole retomar sus papeles y tomar el teléfono se percató que no conversaría mas con él. mirando al exterior por la ventanilla sintió como los párpados se tornaban pesados finalmente quedando dormida.

Dos horas después Shaoran discutía nuevamente con su pariente por el teléfono a su lado. Había interrumpido su llamada con Lord Rubestein y la cena de aquella noche, retomando la llamada de su prima que continuaba en aquellos momentos y que inició horas antes, cuando él, abordó la limosina.

-¡No me importa que opinión tengas de él¡Me voy a casar con él Shaoran! – decía la chica en chino.

El sujeto le respondía por igual en su idioma natal cuidando su voz pues notó que Sakura dormía delante de él.- Meiling... razónalo por favor... el sujeto es de dudosa reputación...

-No quiero decirte como manejar tu vida... ¡Me llevas cuatro años y aun no te casas! Que yo quiera casarme...

-El sujeto apuesta y bebe, Meiling...

-Dirás lo que quieras para hacerme desistir. Tu y mi padre se pusieron de acuerdo ¿no es así? Te llamo para anunciarte el momento mas importante de mi vida...

Shaoran suspiró con desánimo. ¿En serio Meiling estaba tan ciega que no se percataba del peligro en que se veía dirigida¿Acaso el amor (si acaso era eso) la volvía tan ciega? Observó un momento al asiento donde la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, iluminaba los cabellos de la mujer que le acompañaba. Cuando no le gritaba "cerdo sexista" y "maldito" parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, mientras continuaba apacible durmiendo.

Escuchó nuevamente cuando su prima dijo.- ...Y es todo lo que diré del asunto...

-Muy bien. – declaró no deseando que la mujer le colgara si se enteraba que no le prestaba atención. - ¿en cuanto tiempo te casas?

-Mes y medio a dos.

-¡Tan pronto!

-Si, pronto. – afirmó ella con desagrado pero no a su compromiso sino a la sorpresa con que Shaoran manejaba el asunto y mas aún, que aquella frase, dejaba claro su descontento por un compromiso tan corto. – Hueng ni yo esperaremos años para casarnos Shaoran.

Shaoran pensaba en la razón mas sorprendente para Tieng Hueng casarse pronto con su prima: el dinero que ganaría con su matrimonio.

Meiling se dirigía a la boca del lobo sin sospecharlo. – ¿Firmará por supuesto el acuerdo prenupcial que tu abogado le envió?

-¡Él insiste, pero no le veo la razón Shaoran! Él me ama...

-Meiling: el acuerdo prenupcial te salva de cualquier predicamento en caso que el matrimonio no funcione.

-¡Ya deja de echarle peros a mi compromiso Shaoran Li¿Qué te dice que Mi matrimonio no funcionará? Solo porque tú no encuentras a tu medio _cocodrilo _para que se meta contigo ¡No tienes porque dominar mi vida como si fuera tuya¡Si quieres ven! Sino quédate donde estás...

-Está bien. Claro que iré... – con tono de voz desafiante.- Puedes estar segura que allí estaré –"Tratando de salvarte del mayor error de tu vida".

-Bien... y Shaoran: consíguete a alguien... estar solo te vuelve un amargado de mala muerte- colgándole la llamada.

Suspiró cansado. Si alguien pensaba que su vida era color rosa, estaba equivocado. Tener todo el dinero del mundo (o lo suficiente para vivir bien) no te garantizaba que vivía. Para los demás fuera de su círculo de allegados, era una persona profesional, fría, distante. Si tenía razón Meiling al decir que él había esperado mucho para casarse pero es que, matrimonio no era algo que estipulaba y manejaba en su vida a diario. No hay que confundirse pues Shaoran Li tuvo sus romancillos en su vida, que por supuesto, querían las mujeres terminar "llevándolo al altar" pero siempre había "secretos oscuros y escandalosos" en la vida de aquellas jóvenes que, al final terminaba desilusionándose.

Todas miraban los billetes verdes que representaba el gran potentado empresario y no miraban mas allá.

La muchacha que dormía delante de él, suspiró atrayendo su mirada. Estaba profundamente dormida pero tembló un instante. Notó que era el frío. Con esa falda ¿cómo no? Se puso de pie y sacó una manta de la cabina que había arriba de sus cabezas y extendiéndole sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, la colocó suavemente sobre su figura. Se quedó mirándole de cerca un instante y no pudo evitar él, con el dorso de su mano, deslizarla contra la piel joven y tersa además de perfecta de su rostro. Estudió por un momento sus facciones al dormir.

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto con sus ojos de complacencia. Parecía en verdad cuando no lo confrontaba un ángel.

Separó su mano de ella y se sentó nuevamente. Pensó en Meiling a continuación y su mirada se frunció. Tomando una decisión llamó a su casa en Hong Kong y pidió con una de sus hermanas. Duró un instante esperando y a continuación declaró.- ¿Fuutie? Necesito un favor de tu parte...

-¿Tiene que ser un enorme favor, no es así hermanito? – preguntó con voz divertida.- Haber ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito que consigas de Meiling el número de su prometido...- sorprendiéndole.- Necesito reunirme con él, urgente...

-Pero ¿Lo quieres cuando te marchas a Europa?

-Creo que Europa y Londres ha quedado en segundo lugar- dijo el joven. La muchacha parecía comprender la frustración que representaba el matrimonio de Meiling con aquel sujeto, él cual ella sabía que tenía muy malos hábitos.

-Te lo conseguiré... pero ¿que piensas hacer?

-Te lo confiaré si guardas silencio.

-Lo que quieras...

Shaoran dio detalles aleatorios de lo que pensaba hacer. Una vez terminó su hermana no pudo evitar sorprenderse. –Por eso te pido que guardes silencio...

-Si Mei se entera...

-Por eso espero que no sea así. ¿Puedo contar contigo para hacerle llegar el mensaje de esa reunión?

-Por supuesto. Le diré esto "Tu quieres verlo urgente aquí en Hong Kong con relación a un puesto abierto en el Diario y te encuentras interesado que él lo ocupe" si duda le diré que "Siempre tienes tiempo para la familia y dado que Mei se casará con él, ya lo consideras parte de ella"

-Piensas rápido...- sonrió orgulloso de su hermana.

-No soy solo una cara bonita hermano...- dijo con gesto divertido.- Pero lo divertido será ver la cara de nuestra madre cuando te vea llegar...

-Si logras hacerlo ir a una reunión conmigo, te tendré unos pendientes de Cartier para ti.

Aquello fue escuchado por Sakura. Ella abrió sus ojos notando que estaba tibio y se vio rodeada por la manta que le cubría. Adelante de ella Shaoran observaba por la ventana (sorprendida pues él le reveló que no solía ver el paisaje) y parecía reír con alguien por el teléfono.

Una vez notó a Sakura despierta, se despidió rápidamente de su hermana.

Notando que no quería continuar charlando con ella ya atenta Sakura preguntó.- ¿Ya llegamos?

-Creo que unas dos horas mas... y estaremos en Londres.

-Pensaba que no veías por la ventana- retirándose la manta de su figura.

-Si es cierto. Últimamente hago cosas que no son de mi estilo.

-¿Y la manta¿La colocaste tu?

Duró un segundo en responder.- No.- mintió dejando de mirarle aunque no entendía porque mentirle.- lo habrá echo Naigasaki, un momento que estaba con el piloto... –observándole algo confundida.- ¿Decepcionada? – preguntó con cierta ironía.

-No. – negó con intensidad.- Para nada... – sacó de su bolso un cuaderno pequeño y delante de Li lo abrió comenzando a leer.

-¿Un libro?

-Un diario.

-¿Llevas diario a tu edad?

-¿Por qué le sorprende? Todo buen periodista lleva diarios.

Shaoran se puso de pie y dijo con total calma.- Debo de hablar con Wei y el piloto... debemos hacer un cambio de ruta.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que cambio? – viéndole marcharse.

-Tenemos que hacer una parada primero en Hong Kong...- perdiéndose de su mirada al ir a la cabina del piloto.

-¿Qué cosa¡Hong Kong!

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó Naigasaki, llegando hasta ella—Se nota nerviosa.

-Acaba de decir que iremos primero a Hong Kong.- la mujer asintió con una dulce sonrisa al observar su expresión estupefacta.- ¿habla en serio?

-¿Bromea? El señor Shaoran siempre habla en serio. Nunca lo he visto hablar a broma. Ni siquiera con ese amigo suyo... ¿Estará bien sola¿Quiere algo de beber? La noto, tensa...

-¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar a Hong Kong?

-En ese modelo de nave, unas tres horas...- declaró la mujer observándole fijamente. - ¿quiere que le traiga un té?

-Si, por favor.- sintiendo como la nave se viraba un poco para dar la vuelta en el cielo y retomar el camino nuevamente al oriente, en especifico a Hong Kong. Sintió como su estomago salía de su boca y volvía otra vez. En verdad, creía que no estaba hecha para volar y aquel giro inesperado de la nave y ruta le colocaron bastante nerviosa.

Shaoran salía de la cabina del piloto notando el pálido rostro de Sakura.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente. –No estoy acostumbrada a volar...-declaró en verdad falta de color.

-Oh cielos.- declaró Shaoran dándose cuenta de su estado. -¿quiere ayuda?

Ella negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la cabina que decía "baño" y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

OoOoOoOoO 

Cuando el avión privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, Sakura pudo por fin sentir que su estomago volvía a su lugar. Maldecía nuevamente a Shaoran Li por el cambio tan abrupto de su horario y su agenda. Por ello, se había sentido mas nerviosa de lo normal al llegar al lugar.

Cuando ella descendió del aparato agradeció estar en tierra firme. Observó que no desmontaban su equipaje lo que la llenó de curiosidad.

Ya era de tarde.

-Venimos a reunirnos con alguien.- declaró Shaoran adivinando sus pensamientos.- Si necesitáramos pasar la noche aquí en China mandaré a alguien por nuestros equipajes...

Sakura lo observó sin palabras. ¿Cómo dominaba él el destino y la vida de todos a su antojo¿Cómo sabía que ella quería pasar la noche en Hong Kong¿qué quería en verdad de ella?

Una vez subieron el coche y este se puso en marcha Sakura atrevió a preguntar.- ¿qué hacemos aquí¿Por qué el cambio de ruta tan repentino?

Shaoran no escondiendo nada declaró.- Tengo que resolver unas cuentas primero... – mirándole a su lado le preguntó.- ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor Sakura?

Sakura asintió en silencio pero se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza "¿qué estaba haciendo hasta aquel momento?" en aquel cambio tan abrupto de planes, paciencia era lo que le faltaba en aquellos momentos.

-Necesito que cuando te presente a alguien me des tu opinión de ella. Necesito el punto de vista de una mujer, desligada a todo el asunto.

-¿Qué asunto es ese? – preguntó ella después de un rato mientras recorrían las calles de Hong Kong.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

-Odio los misterios.

-Si, lo he notado.

-¿No hay otra mujer que pueda darte su opinión? Es decir alguien que sepa de que se trata.

Shaoran suspiró. Simplemente Sakura era una mujer que le gustaba estar en control de las situaciones y que nada le tomara de sorpresa. - ¿Te das cuenta que eres alguien demasiado estricto consigo mismo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si tu.- declaró mirándole con desafío.- Te mareaste en el avión no por estar en el, sino porque no te preparaste sicológicamente para un cambio de planes.

-Eso no es verdad... me mareó el giro y...

-Sakura: te engañas a ti misma y me mientes. Sabes que te gusta tener el control de todo... que todo sea acorde a una idea: a tu idea.

-¡Miren quien habla! – declaró ella molesta por su comentario.-¡Sin consultarme siquiera diste un giro a los planes¡Todo tiene que hacerse a tu manera y no a las de los demás!

-Mi posición me lo exige...

-Si claro- declaró con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – ahora molesto pues nuevamente ella parecía tener el control con aquel ultimo comentario.

-Por favor... ¿acaso lo puedes preguntar? – dijo con enojo.- No es tu posición... es lo mismo que yo: te exiges un objetivo y te enloquece no alcanzarlo. De seguro, tampoco te gusta que las cosas se hagan a la manera de las otras personas sino a tu manera. ¿Esa es acaso la única que importa, no? Tal vez por eso es que vives siempre solo.

Wei los observaba en silencio por el espejo retrovisor. No había visto a nadie nunca, excepto por Li Meiling, a alguien que le llevara la contraria a Shaoran Li, nada mas por sus creencias.

No quería admitirlo el asistente, pero lo dicho por la joven era cierto: incluso la vida del sujeto era un reloj de actividades cronometradas. El cambio de actividades y de ruta, por supuesto ponía a su joven señor con los nervios de punta. Era una persona que estaba acostumbrado a que todo era guiado por un calendario.

Y la joven lo escrutaba con eficiencia.

-Que esté solo no tiene nada que...- sacudiendo su cabeza declaró molesto.- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy solo?

-¡Ninguna mujer en sus cabales soportaría tu forma de ser!

-¿Ah si? – interrogaba ahora en voz alta sin importarle que estaban escuchándoles.- ¿y cual es esa?

-¿Lo ves? Pierdes el temperamento fácilmente nada mas alguien te discute...

-Eso no es...

-¿Qué, cierto?- concluyó ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué eres así¿Por qué te gusta sacar lo peor de las personas?

-No de todas las personas. Solo de aquellos que se que me han hecho la vida difícil.

Shaoran parpadeó dos veces para caer en la conclusión: Sakura aun estaba molesta. – ¿cuánto pasará para que me perdones por aislarte "de tu carrera"?

-No lo suficiente.- le respondió sorprendiéndole. Y agregó. - ¿creías que caería con todos estos detalles de caballero? La junta en tu oficina, tu caballerosidad al escoltarme y pedirme opinión. Se que quieres algo... todos los hombres siempre quieren algo... y ya ves, no me equivocaba. Solo quieres que te escriba tu reportaje... ahora lo único que has escondido hasta ahora, por encima de tu ego, es la razón por la cual tengo yo que hacerlo. Y para empeorar me arrastras contigo a tus viajes ¿por qué?

Cuando la voz le regresó a si respondió.- Ya te lo dije: te responderé cuando el momento llegue.

Sakura realizó un bufido y él también. Se resignó mirar por la ventana.

La situación era mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Le había herido el orgullo a la joven. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que este sanara?

**------------ continuará. **

**Comentarios de la autora: debo decir que lo de corazón donado, je se me ocurrió unos momentos atrás y decidí agregarlo. Iba a ir en uno de los capítulos mas adelante, pero creía que el momento lo ameritaba. La verdad eso es tan típico de los hombres eh? Primero, gracias a quienes me han hecho llegar sus comentarios. Si esperaban que ellos dos, comenzaran a besarse se equivocaron. Ellos tienen que resolver cosas de por medio demasiados importantes que son la base de una relación duradera y no solo una "aventurilla" que cualquiera tomaría primero. Pasará un par de capítulos tensos si, y en donde se verán muchas cosas y mas preguntas respondidas acerca de Shaoran Li y su pasado. **

**¡WOW! Agradezco a todos y todas sus comentarios y RR Me animaron a continuar la historia y muchas gracias tb a aquellos quienes leen "Dos Vidas" y mis otras historias, además de aquellos proyectos en los cuales participo con mucho gusto y por supuesto, mucho cariño como son los casos de "Junto a Ti" de Daulaci y "Amor en tiempos de guerra" de Lady Silvermoon. Leo cada uno de los comentarios expuestos en ambas historias y por supuesto, agradezco tanto como las autoras, su apoyo. **

**Ahora a responder RR (pese a que es ilegal) ¡Soy una rebelde tanto como mi nuevo corte de cabello!**

**Aiko: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Verdad que estuvo extraño eso de Touya apoyando a Sakura¡Se imaginaba a un viejo mucho mayor y Oh sorpresa! Sale un Shaoran digno de modelo de portada...- moni lanza suspiro aunq Shaoran no es el objeto de su adoración- bueno, si crees que la situación de por si es difícil, espera a ver cuando Ieran se entere de la relación T+T. ¡espero tus comentarios respecto a este capitulo! **

**Amni123: Jajaja con relación a tu pregunta te tengo una pista; Sip. Sakura dará mucho agua de donde beber pero habrán momentos que... bueno, la pondrán en un aprieto. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro que te guste mi manera de narrar la historia. Siempre me he dado cuenta que, soy algo mas libre en los U/A que trabajando con secuencias de la historia. Shaoran si que está "Guay" en esta historia... que bueno que te guste... pues personalmente ¡Soy loca con Eriol! Suspiro Eriol hasta en mis sueños es un amor ¿eh? Pero Shaoran aquí se roba el show. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y nos seguiremos leyendo ¿eh? El cambio de planes traerá circunstancias "Incomodas" para ambos mas pronto de lo que creemos. Espero tus comentarios. **

**Yohko Bennintong: Gracias por la invitacion. No he tenido oportunidad de leer esa historia que me dices, pero ¡Me encantan los vampiros! Son tan sexys, claro mientras sean estilo night walker de Animé o Angel o Spike de buffy la cazavampiros... soy una fan de esa serie de tv. Haber si saco tiempito para leerla. Si tienes razón, Shaoran es muy lindo y se que, te encantará el próximo capitulo a venir... ¿A que te gustaría ser Sakura en el avión cuando el la cubre con tanta ternura con la manta? **

**Ireli456: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Lo de los RR se viene rumorando desde unas tres semanas por internet, pero a mi me pasó con una historia que tenía en inglés la cual anularon y hasta la borraron del servidor pues "Rompía las reglas" con respecto a escribir comentarios de autora... por eso creo la teoría que ahora también están cancelando historia que responden RR. Espero que te haya gustado las escenas de S+S que aquí se relatan... ¡Si que es un príncipe¿no! Espera a ver lo que se viene... dejará a algunas con la boca echa agua... jejeje. **

**FénixGirl: "Si quieres ser chica buena, consíguete un chico malo..." dice una canción por ahí. Si tienes razón "cada regla existe para que alguien las rompa" gracias por tu apoyo. He visto tus comentarios dejados a mi gran amiga Daulaci, y me haces un honor al leer también mi historia, gracias infinitas. A mi tb me encantan las parejas T+T aunque admito que en este capitulo no habían pronto verá un capitulo que enamorará a muchos aun mas de este par. En el próximo capitulo, hará su aparición Touya y por supuesto, la gran conversación con Fujitaka no se hará esperar... ¿Apoyará este la decisión de su hijo con respecto a Tomoyo¡Espéralo! **

**ParvatiP-Patty¡Hola! ****Bueno aunque no seas Buena para los rr es bueno dejarlos aunque sean tan cortitos. Muchas gracias por este rr. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando con este nuevo capitulo. **

**Sashakili: gracias por tu Nuevo RR. Que bueno que aclaramos tus dudas y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. **

**Lady esmeralda. Gracias por tu apoyo. Al igual que he dicho con anterioridad, solo es un rumor pero en verdad, pasé por una experiencia con los webmasters de ffnet que, me hacen creer que tal vez es cierto. Pero aun así, y hasta donde podamos, estaremos en contacto con nuestros lectores. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que, te haya gustado lo ocurrido en este capitulo. **

**Aura; fue un placer responder tu pregunta. Aquí está el capitulo 5 lo que demuestra que aun sigo viva... espero tus próximos comentarios y un beso desde aquí ¡chaus! **

**MaRyli: Gracias por tu apoyo. Puedes apurarme si quieres... jejeje, no me molesto. Es mas, sino fuera porque entre el grupo de amigas allegadas que existimos, no nos apuráramos una a las otras, jamás terminaríamos a tiempo los capítulos. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que, sean con regularidad ¿eh? Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**krlita¡Hola! Espero que este capitulo si te haya gustado mas. ¡Hay S+S por doquier! Shaoran comenzará a dar a demostrar mas su interés de lo que piensas... ¡Está pareja aun no vive sus mejores momentos y pronto lo verán todos! No puedo complacerte con el asunto que Sakura no se dará cuenta... no será tan despistada en este capitulo pero si, algo ingenua e inocente... pero creo que no te decepcionaré para como las cosas se irán desarrollando (espero), Ya se vio un poco de los problemas que Shaoran tiene con su familia y pronto se verán muchos mas que demostrarán que por mas dinero que un hombre tenga, no quiere decir que su vida es perfecta... por lo menos, busca a alguien diferente ¿eh? Un beso y cuídate. **

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Saludos… noto por tu nick que si, no eres asidua a la pagina. Pues ¡bienvenida! Espero que te guste la historia y por supuesto que Shaoran andará en "Halo y empujo" entre ven y aléjate... es un carácter construido por la decepción y la traición y pronto se leerá mucho que aclarará porque es como es... la respuesta está precisamente, en su hogar. Esperaré tus comentarios. Byes! **

**Celina Sosa¡Hola! Nuevamente, gracias por tu apoyo en cada capitulo. Gracias infinitas... ¿Verdad que Touya es un caso, eh? Suerte que Tomoyo estaba ahí para aclararle (No falto de risas) como es Shaoran Li. Aunque este aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, tendrán un capitulo casi completo para ellos explicando ¿De donde salió esta pareja? Espero que te haya agradado este capitulo y te me cuidas ¿vale?**

**Yelitza: Respondiendo a tu pregunta ( a riesgo de delatar aquí toda la trama) es si y no. para Shaoran como se explica mas adelante, Sakura no es el tipo usual de mujer que le atrae y sin embargo, le gusta Sakura desde el primer día que la desafió. La respuesta a la otra pregunta, es Si, él no asignaba aquellas historias porque sabía la magnitud del peligro que involucraba y por una razón que mas tarde averigua analizándose es que, la chica le atrae. Pese a que la trató como "basura" por todo un año, según las palabras de Sakura, quiere enmendar sus errores y por ello, la asigna a ella misma con el reportaje, solo que, las cosas no saldrán tan fácil como él pensaba y ella conocerá el otro rostro de Shaoran que pocos a su alrededor conocen y el porque en verdad le titulan "don Juan" además de sus amoríos de cuales son verdaderos y falsos...y al mismo tiempo, bueno, tratar de ganarse el afecto de Sakura, cosa que, no resultará fácil... a pesar de que el titulo podría hablar de Shaoran, no es necesariamente de él solamente a quien se refiere. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y las de los demás. Pero trabajando tan cerca, elevará los ánimos y los deseos de los personajes... ¿Cómo no ha de ser así, eh? Respecto a lo de Touya ¡Si que estuvo de risa! Precisamente me imaginaba algo parecido al buscar el detalle perfecto y típico del sujeto que todas conocemos... espero que te haya complacido mis respuestas esperando tus comentarios, te saludo. **

**Aura: gracias por tu apoyo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en este capitulo y espero que les guste a todos y a ti. Gracias por tu comentario y espero verte nuevamente por aquí. **

**Para las chicas y chicos que, no me han hecho llegar sus comentarios, los espero con muchas ganas. No es que de esos RR dependa que siga escribiendo pero ¡si publicando¡Que mala eres Crys! – grita una vocecilla en mi cabeza. – ok ok... espero sus rr entonces... **

**Besos a todos! **


	6. capitulo 6

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 6.-**

**nota preliminar: este capitulo está dedicado a **Selenne Kiev. Gracias a mi beta Daulaci quien siempre encuentra tiempo para mis ideas... también a mi amiga Naiko cuya amistad es indispensable y Lady Silvermoon, que sin su apoyo y confianza me demuestra su amistad. Gracias miles a todas ustedes también.

Su mirada azulada fue a dar a la joven que ingresaba en aquel momento con unos portafolios. Era la sexta vez que, era llamada al despacho de Eriol Hiragizawa y las primeras cinco veces, era para responder dudas que el sujeto tenía con respecto a los reportes de costos incurridos con los periodistas. Ya Noikaru perdía la paciencia pero no la reflejaba físicamente.

Llevaba una chaqueta color rojo vino sobre su camisa que tenía los dos botones de arriba sueltos dejando ver su escote y el principio de sus senos. Su falda roja estaba por encima de sus rodillas (unas dos pulgadas encima) y se veía hermosa con sus cabellos limpios y peinados hacía atrás. Su aroma a perfume inundaba la oficina por los pocos instantes que estaba allí.

Eriol inventaba excusas para verla. No sabía que le pasaba a él, con Noikaru. Era de esas mujeres que, por mas que ensayara el pedirle que salieran en una cita, las palabras no le salían como debían, frente a ella y se conformaba por tenerla cerca por segundos, aspirar el aroma que surgía de su cabellera y verla maniobrar la computadora o hablarle unos minutos. Pero santo cielo, estaba desesperándose ¡Hasta su asistente debió darse cuenta cuando ella ofreció ayudarle y Eriol se negó!

-Señor Hiragizawa- declaró con respeto la mujer portando una identificación con su foto sobre su chaqueta. Ya dudaba que Eriol fuera tan listo como lo pintaban los demás si preguntaba por pequeñeces que cualquiera comprendería en los reportes.- ¿En que puedo serle útil ahora? – Existiendo teléfonos, el sujeto le hacía subir por el elevador para preguntarle tonterías de los reportes. ¿Qué sería ahora, los avances de pagos realizados en la primera quincena?

-Si...- dijo este ajustando sus gafas a su rostro.- Es que no encuentro, los datos sobre el uso de las tarjetas de la compañía en la base de datos...- tecleando en el ordenador.- no aparecen por ninguna parte.

Noikaru asintió y se colocó a su lado frente al ordenador del sujeto. Se agachó un poco y mientras, tecleaba desplegando con f6 todo lo concerniente al historial de uso del crédito de los empleados, Eriol pudo aspirar nuevamente el aroma de su perfume. Cerró sus ojos imaginándose aquel aroma en su camisa, en su cuello al abrazarle o besarle. Estaba atraído por la mujer desde un tiempo hacía el presente, cuando tropezó con ella en el quinto piso cinco meses atrás. En aquel momento andaba con una mujer que nada tenía que ver con Japón o en todo caso el "Diario de Tokio", pero eso se había acabado cuando ella decidió romper con él para tener un romance con su terapeuta. Por lo menos se enteró de ello ¿no?

Cuando escuchó la voz de Noikaru declarar- ¿qué ocurre? – cuando abrió sus ojos la vio delante de él mirándole con escrutinio. ¡Santos Dios¿Podría ser tan estúpido¡Le atrapó pensando en ella! - ¿Se encuentra bien? – tornando su rostro a consternación.

-Si, estoy bien gracias...

-Parecía pensativo y para nada prestando atención a lo que le decía...

-Mis disculpas- declaró el sujeto con gesto cortés.

-¿Está seguro que está bien? – insistió ella.

_-"No. No lo estoy. Y solo me sentiré bien cuando pruebe tus carnosos labios que juro que serían mi medicina"-_ pensó un segundo mientras asentía a su pregunta.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya...- enderezándose. Volteando a él interrogó.- ¿Al menos que tenga mas preguntas?

Eriol negó con su rostro y a pesar que, trató de hablar un segundo, se arrepintió. Noikaru insistió.- ¿Está seguro?

Eriol volvió a asentir.

-Ya estoy por marcharme a almorzar... no volveré hasta las dos- declaró – No podrá preguntarme nada con respecto al sistema... – marchándose por la puerta. Antes de que Eriol pudiera agregar algo mas, ya ella salía de su despacho cerrando la puerta.

Noikaru pensaba que era un hombre muy atractivo, aunque algo lento para desenvolverse y también para captar ideas inmediatas del sistema. Pero había aprendido a la mala, a trabajar con sus semejantes y superiores sin involucrarse románticamente con ellos y tampoco hacer sueños y fantasías de ellos. Era una experiencia que le servía mucho en aquellos instantes.

Dos años atrás, Noikaru se le habría insinuado a Hiragizawa. Ahora, le tenía pena pues, tardaría mucho en llevar las riendas por mas capacitado que se veía en las juntas. Parecía que era lento en aprender y rogaba no tener que subir mas en aquel día. Sus ojos azules eran demasiados llamativos y notaba por encima de la ropa de trabajar que hacía ejercicio lo que le hacía perder el control unos segundos al estar cerca. Pero mantenía el control.

Hombres como él, no estaban disponibles en el mercado de solteros y ciertamente no sería una "resbalosa" al insinuársele.

Aquello había quedado atrás.

Mientras Eriol se repetía por décima vez que era un torpe. ¿Cómo se le quedó así embelesado¿Acaso ella lo notaría¡Claro que lo haría! Era una mujer... cualquiera se daría cuenta de que, cuando la tiene cerca, su mente se cierra, su corazón se acelera y su imaginación vuela.

Suspiró. No tenía remedio. Estaba cayendo inevitablemente en las redes de Noikaru y lo peor era que, no tenía forma de hacérselo saber, sin perder el control de su voz y su mente.

Siendo quien era, tan liberal, tan marcado, decidido y varonil ¿por qué con ella, perdía el control¿Qué le hacía sentirse tan nervioso a su cercanía? Y cuando ella le miraba...

¡Bien le dijo Li que si estaría bien llevando las riendas del Diario! No. No estaba bien. Noikaru a veces se reflejaba tan lejana e intocable. Parecía siempre, estar de mal humor aunque la veía conversar relajadamente con sus allegados, como con Kinomoto. ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de él, siempre parecía inalcanzable? Entonces, lo supo.

Era el hecho que ella parecía inalcanzable e incomoda a su lado, lo que le ponía nervioso. Y aquello en verdad, le molestaba.

Tomando el teléfono pensaba marcar a su escritorio. Entonces, recordó que ella le dijo que estaría dos horas almorzando. Volvió a colgar el aparato esperando que, cuando el momento llegara, pudiera decir al menos dos silabas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sakura observaba todo con detalle. En su camino pasaron por la famosa plaza donde se realizaron demostraciones civiles décadas atrás. Su mirada paseaba por edificios antiguos que se entremezclaban con la actual China. Muchos vehículos en su recorrido se notaban mas de transporte público. El lujoso coche llegó a las puertas rojas de lo que parecía ser un edificio alejado de la calle gracias a los grandes muros grises que se desplegaban de lado y lado. Una vez dentro, Sakura divisó un gran jardín que les daba la bienvenida. El coche se desplegaba por un camino pedregoso y finalmente se estacionaba en la entrada de un edificio con características orientales muy detalladas. Techos de ladrillo, paredes de madera y cemento y escalones marcados hasta su ascensión. Una vez se estacionaron, Wei procuró abrir su puerta y salió Li primero ofreciéndole su mano y ella la tomó descendiendo del coche.

Sakura vio que la opulencia no correspondía enteramente con la mansión. Siendo Shaoran Li, dueño de tantos diarios alrededor del mundo, tendría un templo como hogar, prácticamente de cuatro o cinco niveles. Sin embargo la mansión que se encontraba parecía contener siglos de historia en sus paredes y alrededores. Parecía que, la conservaban con ese aire antiguo a propósito y en primera instancia no parecía haber sufrido alteraciones en su físico. Era en resumen, una típica construcción oriental de principios de periodo imperial.

Pero para ella era sorprendente. Le gustaba el detalle histórico que leía en ella. No se escuchaba allí dentro, el sonido de la calle que habían dejado atrás para ingresar. Notó dos pajareras. Una de cada lado, que daban la bienvenida en la puerta principal arriba, subiendo los escalones.

Una mujer aproximadamente de su edad, salió. Venía vestida con un cuello chino color rojo y sus cabellos atados en dos moños muy típicos de China. Contrario a lo que esperaría de Shaoran Li ahora que lo conocía, pensaba que saludaría muy aristócratamente. Pero era lo que Sakura pensaba, no la realidad.

-¡SYAORAN!- gritó lanzándose a los brazos del sujeto y este sonrió.- ¡Llegaste¡Que sorpresa¡Te echamos de menos! – vociferaba siendo escuchada allí delante. Abrazó con efusividad al sujeto y declaró.-No se lo creí a Fuutie cuando me lo dijo ¡Pero aquí estás!

-Fanren estás mas delgada- dijo Shaoran saludándole y Sakura se percató de la intimidad que había entre ambos. No sabía quien era y por un instante pensó que era alguna novia o amiga cercana o si no, su esposa... quien sabía porque pensó aquello. Finalmente Shaoran pareció acordarse de la presencia de la muchacha de ojos verdes que mirando atrás soltó a su hermana diciendo.- Fanren: Ella es Sakura... – Tomándole del brazo para aproximarla a su hermana y Sakura no sabía porque pero aquello le pareció un detalle de familiaridad.- Sakura: esta es Fanren: una de mis hermanas.

-Mucho gusto...

-AHHHHHHH SYAORAN- exclamó ella sorprendida de que su hermano trajera una mujer a su casa.- Es un amor...- acercándose a ella y saludándole con propiedad.- Soy Li Fanren... la hermana mayor pero no la mas vieja... – guiñándole el ojo.- Es un placer tenerte con nosotros...

-Gracias... – sonrió ella.

-¡Syaoran! Esto es sorprendente... ¿Fuutie sabía que traías una chica? – preguntó con cierta gracia. – No me dijo nada. Por otro lado...- mirando a Sakura de arriba abajo, hizo una señal con su pulgar y declaró.- La apruebo.- guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

-¿Qué aprueba que? – preguntó Sakura notando el aturdido rostro de Li y un ligero sonrojo que notaba (por primera vez en el sujeto).- ¿Shaoran?

-Madre por supuesto no sabe que viniste...- declaró con un suspiro, ignorando el comentario y la interrogante de Sakura.- Salió temprano a comprar las cosas para la fiesta del bebé de nuestra hermana... y se peleó con Mei... de nuevo...

Shaoran guardaba silencio mientras su hermana los guiaba al interior de la casa. Shaoran por supuesto venía con Sakura del brazo y la joven notó al opulencia que allí se vivía, en donde la modernidad, abría paso a lo antiguo. Dirigiéndose a uno de los salones mas modernos, se encontraron con una chica china mas bajita que Fanren. Parecía de la estatura de Sakura y no se hizo llegar el grito nuevamente del nombre del sujeto y unos brazos que le atrapaban, con mucho amor y simpatía. Por el parecido con Fanren, Sakura supuso que, era otra de las hermanas Li.

Shaoran presentó a Sakura, su otra hermana Fuutie y esta sonrió al conocerle. Declaró.- Disculpa mi sorpresa...- observando a Shaoran pero dirigiéndose a Sakura.- Syaoran nunca ha traído una chica a casa... excepto por la gata siamesa que encontró cuando tenía quince... pero esa no cuenta...

-Yo... este... estoy haciendo un reportaje con relación a su hermano.- declaró Sakura ya sentada delante de las dos jóvenes. – sobre su vida...

-¿En serio? – preguntó Fuutie observando a Shaoran de soslayo.- ¿y él te lo ha permitido?

Sakura asintió. Fanren declaró.- Disculpa nuestra sorpresa pero es que, Syaoran no es amigo de los medios desde la muerte de nuestro padre... y lo poco que se ha escrito de él, lo publican como un Don Juan. Cosa que sabemos que, no es...

-Y con todas esas mujeres que lo han relacionado...- declaró Fuutie.- aunque odié con ganas miss Japón...

-¿Tardará en llegar mi madre?- preguntó Li interrumpiendo a sus hermanas. Sakura le observó intensamente.

-No mucho- declaró Fuutie, notando el rostro de incomodidad en su hermano menor. – salió dos horas atrás.

-¿Avisaste al tipo ese?

Ella asintió.

-Ofrézcanle algo a Sakura... de comer...- poniéndose de pie y disculpándose.- Iré a refrescarme...- marchándose y dejándole sola con sus hermanas.

Sakura ni siquiera pudo reclamar. Delante de ella estaban dos pares de ojos analíticos que le observaban de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía amenazada por sus miradas, pese que trataba de ignorarlas era muy difícil.

-Dinos Sakura… ¿tienes novio?

-No.

-¿Esposo?

Volvió a negar.

-¿Amante?

-¡Que!

-Bueno no nos culpes...- encogiéndose de hombros Fuutie se disculpó.- Eres una muchacha muy bonita... solo queremos saber si estás involucrada con alguien...

-No.

-¿Qué tal nuestro hermano¿Se ha portado bien contigo, no? Sabemos que algunas veces puede ser un pedante... cuando se lo propone... pero es alguien muy dulce.

-Es su vida- declaró Fuutie.- Si quieres, te damos algo de información...

-¿En serio? – preguntó Sakura.

-Si. – admitió Fanren sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo en confianza- Detalles que Syaoran jamás, jamás diría a otra persona...

-Primero se lo llevaría a la tumba...

-O se lanza a un tren.

-Si le amenazaran por confesión...

-Pero nosotras...

-Te lo diremos...

-Porque...

-Nos...

-Agradas- concluyó la otra hermana Li. Sakura observaba a una y otra.

Su mirada se llenó de interés y declaró.- ¿qué podrían decirme que me interesara para el articulo?

-Ten paciencia- decía Fanren sentándose al lado de ella y mirando a Fuutie agregó.- Dile a Shing Hong que traiga té y panecillos… - la segunda hermana Li se marchó a toda prisa.

-Bueno... nuestro hermano no es todo eso que dicen de él. En realidad es alguien muy sensible... – comenzó diciendo. Sakura sacó la grabadora y la encendió sorprendiendo en un principio a la joven.- Primero... besó a una chica a los dieciséis... es tímido como una jirafa... aprendió a dominar su timidez cuando nuestro padre murió y después cuando estuvo en la universidad... esos amoríos que le colocan en los tabloides es mentira... mas bien, Syaoran ha tenido mucha mala suerte en cuanto a amor se refiere...

-¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura.

-Primero por las responsabilidades que tiene. Y cuando se ha ilusionando con alguna mujer, termina decepcionándose. Algunas les seguían por dinero... otras, por favores... y otras mas, simplemente lo usaban. Es muy retraído con relación a las mujeres y terminó por ser muy reservado... entonces, ella llegó.

-¿Ella¿Quién?

.-Miss Japón- sorprendiéndole. Pero la mirada de la joven no era de alegría por aquello. Mas bien, era lamento y desconcierto.

-Háblame mas de ella- solicitó Sakura deseando que Li no entrara en aquel momento.

---------------------

Ieran Li había llegado a la mansión y estaba sorprendida de la noticia encontrada en que su hijo había arribado. Él no tenía planes de llegar en dos meses y aquello en verdad, le caía de sorpresa. Cuando lo vio en su estudio al ingresar, se aproximó a él hasta delante del escritorio. Este se puso se pie y besó a su madre con frialdad. Ella le tocó en una mejilla y declaró.- Te ves muy cansado...

-Los negocios...

-Y Meiling...

-También eso.- señalándole la silla a su lado y esta se sentó y luego él.- Hablé con ella y me dijo lo del compromiso...- Ieran Li asintió no apartando sus ojos intensos de los de su hijo.- ¿Cómo permitieron que llegara tan lejos?

-Lo se. Su padre y yo estamos preocupados. Sabemos lo que ese hombre persigue con guiar a Meiling a un matrimonio. Supo jugar sus cartas y engatusarla a hacer que ella, no quisiera un acuerdo prenupcial.- Shaoran se puso rígido y frunció su rostro.- No nos escucha y se que, si insistíamos se escaparía con él a casarse... entonces, estaría perdida. A ti te escucha...

-Ni siquiera a mi, me quiere escuchar...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Cité a ese sujeto para que yo pueda hablar con él... haré una propuesta. Si me la acepta, tendremos a ese hombre, lejos de Meiling...

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta y Fuutie entra con rostro divertido pero el ver a su madre allí también, hace que se le borre su sonrisa. – Syaoran... te tengo noticias...

-Adelante: dilo delante de madre.

-Está de acuerdo pero no a solas.- declaró – Te cita para esta noche, en el restaurante de su tío... Mei estará presente también.

-¡Maldición! Lo quería solo...- declaró notándose su inquietud.

-Tengo una idea... ¿por qué no le pides a Sakura que te ayude? – Ahí Ieran observó a su hija hablarle a Shaoran.- Le dices lo que planeas...

-Es que pensaba que nos iríamos para esta misma tarde...

-¿Quién es Sakura?

-La novia de Syaoran.

-¿QUÉ?

-No madre. Fuutie bromea- declaró con mirada reprochadora sobre su hermana.

-Bien. Es una reportera que anda con Syaoran escribiendo un articulo acerca de él. – agregó su hermana. –Espera a que la conozcas, es un amor. Fanren habla ahora con ella y toman té.

-Entonces será mejor que nos quedemos por hoy aquí. Al menos, hasta solucionar este indeseable asunto. – declaró Shaoran pensativo.

-Pues mejor momento para detener a ese hombre, es ahora... ve con Sakura y explícale lo que pasará.

-Bien, hablaré con ella ahora mismo- poniéndose de pie.- Mandaré a Wei por sus maletas...

-¡No te preocupes! – declaró ella sonriéndole.- tengo unos diseños de prueba que están en mi estudio que están preciosos... de seguro, encontraré algo bastante oriental para Sakura. – marchándose de allí.

-Vamos madre- declaró Shaoran abriéndole paso. – así conocerás a la señorita Kinomoto.

Ieran tenía sus sospechas y por supuesto, reservas, respecto a la actitud de su hijo y lo conocía bastante para saber que, la única manera que, él hablaría con reporteros es si había algo mas allá, que el mero interés de publicar una entrevista de él. Después de todo, poco hacían los reportajes por su figura y lo que hacían era hacerle ver como un hombre de mujeres.

Cuando ingresó a la sala notó a una de sus hijas reluciente charlando con otra y ambas se reían. Shaoran pudo notar en la mano de su hermana un álbum de fotos y murmuró avanzando a ella con gesto amenazador.- Dime por favor que eso no es lo que creo que es...

-Syaoran..- declaró la hermana intimidada por su actitud. – Solo estábamos riéndonos... y le contaba a Sakura unas cosas de cuando eras mas joven...

Ieran mientras ambos hermanos discutían, le hacía un notable escrutinio en silencio con sus ojos a Sakura Kinomoto. Ella sentía la mirada de Ieran pero trataba de ser educada y dejó el álbum poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus manos enfrente. Delante de ella, se desplegaba una mujer de alto porte, barbilla altanera, ojos profundos e intensos y un porte digno que le recordaba por un instante a la madre de Tomoyo.

-Mucho gusto Señora... soy Kinomoto Sakura ... de Japón- declaró en un chino que se notaba algo chamuscado y defectuoso.

Al menos el intento, hizo sentir algo de interés departe de Ieran en Sakura.

-Ella es la señorita Kinomoto, Madre. Me acompaña a mis diligencias en las distintas agencias como parte de un trabajo que hace de mi. Sakura: Ieran Li, mi madre.

Sakura hizo un saludo respetuoso. Ieran dijo con serio acento japonés perfecto al igual que sus hijas.- Mucho gusto Señorita Kinomoto. Espero que se sienta como en su casa...

Sakura se percató de su notable y exorbitante formalidad. Parecía una mujer rígida de una crianza y carácter duros.

-Syaoran tiene que hablar a solas con la señorita... acompáñame- dijo a su hija- Así verás lo que he comprado para el bebé.- llamando a su hija. – Tanto gusto señorita...

Sakura las vio marcharse juntas. Observando aun de pie a Shaoran declaró.- ¿Syaoran?

-Se pronuncia un poco diferente...-declaró con cierta serenidad y Sakura habiendo escuchado tantas intimidades de Shaoran Li y su vida, y juventud además de estricta educación de la cual le informó su hermana (tal vez con el propósito que comprendiese mas su actitud y forma de llevarse con los demás), era lo que llevaba a Sakura a un trato mas personal con él.

Además de algo que ella, no entendería en aquellos momentos. Mas aun con lo escuchado de su pasado. Si ella pensaba en el día anterior que estaba sola en la vida y que tal vez su persona ideal llegaría con el tiempo, encontró esa familiaridad en Shaoran una vez le contó su hermana, su terrible pasado con Miss Japón. Shaoran y ella parecían tener la soledad y falta de compromisos como común denominador.

-Te veo cansado.- declaró sorprendiéndole. Era la primera vez que su voz no sonaba tan estricta. Mas bien relajada. Shaoran le observó algo aturdido pero agradecido de la ligereza con ella hablaba en aquellos instantes. Asintió en silencio.

-Tengo un problema...- señalando el sofá donde ella estaba sentada momentos antes con la hermana Li – que necesito solucionar... si me ayudas... te estaré agradecido en verdad, Sakura.

La muchacha se preocupó al notar la consternación en su mirada. Asintió en silencio, lo que le dio confianza a Li para proseguir.- Tengo una prima... esta se casará con un hombre que es prácticamente un patán y se casa con ella por dinero, no por amor. Necesito que me ayudes acompañándome esta noche a una cena con él y Meiling. Como principal jefe de la familia y dada nuestra relación mas estrecha, su padre me ha confiado el deber de sacar ese sujeto de su camino...

-¿Qué piensas hacer¿Contratar a matones? – preguntó haciendo reír a Li.

-No, al menos ese es el plan B- ella sonrió. Shaoran notó lo bella y perfecta que era su sonrisa.- Necesito reunirme con el sujeto... tienen un compromiso de un mes y medio o dos... – sorprendiéndole.- Si. Hay que detenerla... y mientras mas pronto mejor.

-Pero ¿no usan prenupciales?

-La engañó para que ella no lo quiera, Sakura. Esto es importante. Mei es una parte muy importante de mi familia... – insistió – Necesito que me ayudes por favor...

Sakura pareció meditar un minuto. Al final, asintió con lentitud haciendo que el hombre, sentado a su lado y cerca de ella, se sintiera aliviado.

------------------

Touya había hablado sin parar en aquel instante desde que su padre le saludó. Le habló de todo lo ocurrido con Sakura (exceptuando el hecho que esta descubrió que Tomoyo y él eran novios) pero le refirió todo lo que esta dijo de Shaoran Li y que ahora, estaba camino a Londres con él. Fujitaka lo escuchaba en silencio, conciente que Touya tenía su carácter especial y rígido en lo que se refería a su hermana. La sobreprotegía mucho y sabía que, podía confiar en su hija. Escuchó cuando este le gritó.- ¡Lo peor... es que el sujeto... grrrr!

-Touya: tienes que calmarte...

-Estoy calmado. – insistió. No muy convincente, Touya estaba oprimiendo la revista que pidió prestada a unas voluntarias de la clínica que mostraban la foto de Shaoran ya estrujada y pintada con garabatos que él había propinado a la imagen pensando en ese sujeto, cerca de su hermana.- Mas calmado que jamás creerías. Si fuera por mi, el sujeto estaría muerto.

-Solo que no está muerto porque no lo tienes cerca... está camino a Londres.

Fujitaka escuchó un gruñido de su hijo. Después una exhalación.- Es muy joven. Ella... es demasiado joven.

-Ella es alguien adulto y capaz de tomar sus decisiones Touya. No se habría marchado con él de notar que le pondría en peligro.

-Estás de su lado.- rugió.

-Estoy del lado de la lógica. Tómalo con calma y verás que solo en tu cabeza se hace mas grande de lo que en verdad es. Shaoran Li la respetará porque Sakura se da a respetar.

Touya prefirió desistir. No tenía ganas de discutir con su padre. Mas aun por el arribo de Sonomi Daidouji a la ciudad. -¿Cuándo vienes a la ciudad?

-Llego mañana. Para eso te llamaba. – declaró sorprendiéndole.- Para que vayas a cenar mañana a la casa...

Touya ocurriéndosele algo declaró.- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras...

-Estoy involucrado con alguien...- dudando decirle.- Habrá una cena en un par de días en su casa, con su madre. Tal vez, te gustaría acompañarme.

-Touya ¿Tan serio es hijo? – preguntó con un orgullo que hizo que Touya sonriera sutilmente.

-Si. Llevamos ocho meses... la amo.- confesándoselo a su padre. Fujitaka nunca le escuchó que revelase que amara a alguien.

-¿Ocho? Pero no nos contaste nada.

-Es que en verdad, sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada... pero es algo muy serio aunque su madre tampoco lo sabe... me ayudaría que estuvieras presente para alivianar un poco la presión.

-¿Tan problemática es su madre?

-Papá: cuando sepas de quien se trata, lo entenderás.

Fujitaka escuchó con tranquilidad, todo lo que su hijo se tomó el tiempo para contarle. Aunque claro, cuando escuchó el nombre de quien se trataba no se sorprendió. Tomoyo era una hermosa joven que suponía que Touya se percataría en algún momento de su presencia y la vería como algo mas que solo la mejor amiga de su hermana. Le gustaba para Touya, pero entonces pensó en la protectora madre de la muchacha que conocía desde años atrás.

-Cuenta conmigo hijo.

-Gracias. Espero que salgamos a cenar mañana cuando llegues... dime la hora. Pasaré a recogerte a la estación. Así te contaré mas de mi vida y tu de la tuya.

-----------------

Shaoran esperaba a Sakura desde un rato atrás. La cena era a las ocho y vestido con su acostumbrada pulcritud estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya llevaban tres minutos de atraso, entonces pensó lo que Sakura le dijo mas temprano aquel día: tratar de no llevarse tan estrictamente por el tiempo. Pensó en el momento tan cercano que pasaron aquella tarde en el salón. Sakura parecía mas calmada. No entendía porque pero incluso bromeaba con él con respecto a lo de Mei.

Escuchó las voces que se aproximaban: sus hermanas se habían ofrecido a ayudar a Sakura con sus vestimentas y la muchacha sonrió nerviosa cuando fue "secuestrada" por las jóvenes Li.

La espera había valido la pena, pensó Shaoran: cuando la puerta se abrió desveló ante si a sus hermanas y mas atrás a una Sakura, que no conocía y cuya imagen, se perpetuaría en sus recuerdos mas agradables por mucho tiempo.

Sakura llevaba un vestido totalmente chino con seda de flores rosa y en fondo azul celeste. Sus cabellos amarrados en dos moños estilo chino y sus mejillas sonrojadas y no sabía Shaoran si era por el maquillaje pero sus ojos verdes sobresaltaban mas con aquel aire ingenuo y bondadoso que sabía que existía en ella. Se quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes y no evitó sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece¿A que no parece una típica china Syaoran? – declaró Fanren sonriendo.

-Sabía que mis diseños y muestras servirían para algo... aunque tiene un cuerpo de modelito... ¿no se ve adorable?

Shaoran no le respondió nada avanzando hasta Sakura y notando incluso sus labios pintados con un sutil tono que le resaltaban su físico. Aquella joven delante de él, le hizo olvidar las disyuntivas que acaecieron en la tarde, camino a la casa.

-¿Vamos? – brindándole su brazo. Ella asintió tomándolo y no evitando el sentirse especial en aquel instante.

Ya en el coche, le reveló una vez se despidieron de sus hermanas.- Disculpa que no te lo dijera antes...- viéndole con un bolsito en sus manos del mismo tejido de su vestido.- Pero te ves arrolladora.

Sakura sintió como se sonrojaba hasta la punta de sus pies. Asintió diciendo sutilmente.- Gracias.

-Es en serio. – insistió.- Te ves muy bien... podrías no volver a Japón. Asimilarías la cultura china muy bien.

-¿Ah si¿Qué haré entonces con mi acento? No soy para nada china... armaría todo un incidente internacional.

-Sakura: con ese vestido, eres de por si un incidente internacional.

Sakura se sorprendió de aquella forma de decírselo. Estaban sentados tan cerca que ambos sentían el aroma de perfume de ella y la colonia de él. En un silencio molesto Shaoran decidió romperlo al declarar- Gracias por acompañarme a esto. En verdad, lo aprecio.

Sabía cual era la estrategia: ella pediría permiso para ir al tocador y haría que Meiling le acompañase para así Shaoran se quedaría a charlar con el sujeto y poner en táctica su plan.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa e inquieta. No sabía que pensar con todo esto, mas que Shaoran era un hombre hogareño como le dijeron las hermanas del sujeto: adoraba a su familia. Tenía una idea clara del hogar que quería formar y de la vida a llevar. Pero, la mujer que hubo alguna vez, arruinó aquellos planes e hizo añicos sus expectativas.

Pero no escucharlo de labios de él, mostraba que, no confiaba tanto en ella como le hacía suponer al momento de solicitarle que escribiera ella el articulo. Tenía suficiente material para mostrar un hombre sensible, humanitario, responsable... pero faltaba mucho mas para lo que el sujeto ambicionaba.

Necesitaba con intensidad que él confiara lo suficiente y dijera en verdad que ocurrió detrás de bambalinas con Miss Japón. Suitomo Asako era su nombre. Recordaba las fotos de cuando ganó el certamen de Miss Japón y luego se embarcó a Miss Universo en donde fue una de las primeras diez semifinalistas del titulo de _"la mujer mas bella del mundo"._ Eso le daba la idea clara del tipo de mujer que Shaoran Li, le gustaba. Aunque le sorprendía mucho que, no fueran las de su misma nacionalidad las que él pretendía. Ella se consideraba una muy lejos de mas bella. No dudaba de su atractivo y juventud... pero... ¿por qué pensaba aquello¿Qué podía estar dentro del gusto del hombre filántropo? Y es que la idea no era del todo repulsiva... pero de Li tratarle y referirse a ella momentos antes, era demasiado subjetivo... o era acaso ¿Alguna estrategia para que ella escribiera el articulo dándole mas honores y vítores de los que merecía?

Era aquella angustiosa forma de conocerse ambos lo que la hacían hesitar. No podía pretender en aquellos momentos, nada mas que, solo escribir su articulo y punto.

-"Solo negocios"- Se decía a si misma- "Nada mas que negocios. No te acerques... no te involucres y jamás serás lastimada"- viéndose a si misma que irremediablemente al observarle pensativo, el sujeto le atraía. Le gustaba la forma de él perderse en sus pensamientos. Le agradaban sus gesticulaciones caballerosas y odiaba la forma que empujaba a los demás de su alrededor. Pero eran tantas las mujeres que se rumoraban que cruzaron por su vida, que aun cruzan por ella y que conocen todo lo que hay que saber de él (y hasta donde habían llegado) que no se detenían hasta aquella habitación privada que tenía en el Diario de Tokio.

Se turbó de solo pensar que en aquella habitación habrían ido a parar unas cuantas empleadas del diario. ¡Como no! Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. Recordaba que las mujeres del edificio se derretían por el sujeto desde el momento, que entró a sus vidas, un año atrás.

Pensó en lo dicho por la jovenzuela Li cuando se hallaban hablando en el estudio de esta. Ajustaba el vestido a su cuerpo y dijo con sinceridad.- _Syaoran siempre se preocupa por todos los de la familia. Es un hombre de familia, Sakura...- declaró distraídamente.- Tuvo una infancia viendo el amor y la gran familia que le rodeaba, pese a las responsabilidades de su vida. _

_-No se te olvide las desilusiones que ha recibido. Siempre que se ilusiona con una mujer, esta termina decepcionándolo.- declaró la otra. _

_-¡Eso si es verdad!- declaró la primera con gesto de tristeza- Creemos que busca a la mujer perfecta... pero termina rompiendo sus ilusiones. _

_-Aunque creemos que, algún día... tiene que hallar a la mujer perfecta para él. Alguien que, no le rompa el corazón. _

_Ambas hermanas vieron a Sakura en el reflejo del espejo y ella sintiéndose presionada declaró con un susurro.- ¿Y no han pensado que, tal vez, jamás encuentre ese alguien que ustedes esperan? _

_-¡Que va! Claro que la encontrará.- sonrió Fanren.- Solo que, debemos que tener los dedos cruzados... _

_-Y claro, que no sea para nada como Asako. Creo que Syaoran nos dará la sorpresa algún día de estos. Cuando él planea las cosas, siempre tiene una carta bajo la manga... ¡Ya quisiera yo que mis pretendientes fuesen como mi hermano! _

_-Y tengamos en cuenta otra cosa: Syaoran todo lo que le importa y le preocupa, lo protege con fiereza. Como es el caso de nuestra prima, Sakura. Sabe tratar a una mujer... aunque es algo competidor y terco tiene esa mirada de niño que es una locura... ¡Nosotras lo adoramos pese a que es el hermano varón! _

_-¡Y el menor! Sakura: cuando lo conozcas, verás el lado sensible de Syaoran... y te aseguramos... que aprenderás a apreciarlo. _

_-¡Claro como una amiga!- declaró la otra rápidamente. _

Llegaron al restaurant y el coche se aparcó justo en el frente. Shaoran salió primero y extendió su mano a Sakura. Ella al verle la fachada declaró.- Es muy lujoso...

-Es el mejor Restaurante de todo Hong Kong. – Sakura vio unos tres fotógrafos aparcados cerca de la puerta, detrás de una cinta y empezaron a apuntar sus cámaras y tomar fotos del par. Shaoran reveló en su oído (que hizo que Sakura sintiera una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo)- Disculpa: siempre vienen como es el mejor restaurante, se quieren enterar de quienes vienen y con quien vienen.

-Señor Li: - declaró quien parecía ser el anfitrión del lugar que se aproximó a ellos y abrió la puerta a ambos.- Bienvenido señor... no sabía que vendría...

-Creo que tengo una reservación...- declaró con rectitud. Sakura se fijó que Shaoran influía incluso en aquellos que no eran cercanos a su familia o a sus negocios. El hombre asintió con intensidad y los guió a ambos a un área algo retirada del centro del lugar. Sakura fue consciente de como los comensales que allí se encontraban, observaban todo su recorrido. Eran el centro de las miradas y la señalaban a ella. No evitó sentirse como un bicho. Para su sorpresa, Shaoran aferró aun con mas fuerza su brazo y rozaron sus ropas al sentirse mas pegada al sujeto. Dándoles una apariencia de intimidad que a Sakura, no le agradaba desplegar cuando entre ellos no había nada. Fueron conducidos a una sala semi privada: estaba separada por unas puertas orientales del resto del local y habían cuatro asientos predispuestos.

Shaoran dejó ir a Sakura y esta se sentó a su lado en la mesa redonda. Se escuchaba una música de fondo muy ambientada al lugar.

-¿Qué les puedo traer¿Entremeses¿Champagne, Brandy...?

-Champagne...- declaró Shaoran observando a Sakura.- Pero el reserva especial... y traiga cuatro copas... esperamos invitados.

-Si señor- dijo el sujeto respetuosamente. Salió del lugar, cerrando las puertas. Sakura se quedó algo aturdida por un segundo. Fue cuando sintió la mirada intensa del sujeto sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente en estos instantes? – preguntó él.

-Que todos parecen tenerte miedo...

Shaoran con una pizca de brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa irónica declaró.- Casi todos me tienen miedo...

-Excepto tu familia.

-Hasta ellos- le sorprendió.- Exceptuando mi madre y Mei, son muchos los que me temen... excepto la presente compañía.

-Pero el prometido de Meiling, no te teme- declaró viendo llegar a una muchacha vestida con ropas tradicionales y un auxiliar con la champaña y las copas. También llegaron entremeses de caviar y algunos moluscos que Sakura pretendió no ver.

-Me teme a su modo. A pesar que no apruebo su matrimonio con Mei. . – hablaba en perfecto japonés. Sakura suponía que era para dar mas intimidad a lo que charlaban. Shaoran pareció leer su mirada pues agregó.- Este restaurante es de su familia... – sorprendiéndole.- De su tío... para ser mas claros.

-¿Por qué este lugar?

-Porque necesitaba hacerle ver que no tengo miedo a sus pretensiones... – Mientras la champaña era servida para ambos y los sirvientes se retiraron.

-¿Qué es lo que le ofrecerás para que se aleje de Meiling?

Shaoran pareció meditar un momento. Después dijo con reserva.- Un millón de dólares americanos...

Sakura sintió que se desmayaba. Preguntó con ímpetu.- ¿Todo eso por Meiling¿Estás dispuesto a darle eso¿En serio?

-Claro que si- algo aturdido por su sorpresa.- Haré lo que sea para que ese sujeto no se burle de Mei...

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ambos en los cuales se observaron un instante. Sakura no sabía que pensar del sujeto y Shaoran observaba lo atractiva y sensual que lucía siempre, aunque ella no lo notara. Sakura ocupó parte de sus sueños la noche anterior (y lo poco que durmió) y no sabía como aproximarse a ella dada la desconfianza que existía entre ambos mas que aquella manera: hacerle pasar suficiente tiempo a su lado.

Era una especie de cortejo pero sin esperar una bofetada de ella, cosa que sabía que era capaz. Tenía una actitud explosiva y no quería ponerla a prueba.

La puerta se abrió cuando Sakura iba a decirle algo. La voz del anfitrión dijo.- Señor Li: el señor Tieng Hueng- haciéndose a un lado, Sakura observó a un hombre de algunos años mayor que ella. Tendría tal vez treinta o treinta y cinco. En el físico era alguien bien parecido pero tenía una especie de orgullo que sobresalía delante de todos. A su lado, venía del brazo una muchacha que parecía tener la edad de Sakura; esta supuso que era Meiling, la famosa prima. En su mano se podía ver, un anillo de oro, con una piedra blanca incrustada. Venía del brazo del sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. Este se sorprendió (al igual que Meiling según notó Sakura) que Shaoran estuviera acompañado por alguien desconocido. Al menos, por Meiling.

Li Meiling era una muchacha alta, de complexión delicada. Súper delgada para como era ella misma y se notaba que se dedicaba a alguna carrera que su figura era importante dado su extrema delgadez física. Largos cabellos negros intensos hasta el final de su espalda y que estaban amarrados en una coleta alta. Antes de aquel momento, Nunca supo a que se dedicaba, pero parecía modelo de pasarela. Shaoran se puso de pie y saludó a Mei con un beso en la mejilla.

-Permítanme presentarles a Kinomoto Sakura- declaró Shaoran en chino. –Sakura: ellos son Tieng Hueng, y mi prima Li Meiling.- señalando a la mujer.

-Gusto en conocerlos.

-Un placer en conocerle mi dama – declaró Tieng con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro y tomó la mano de Sakura y le besó en ella como los occidentales. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Tieng que el hombre decidió ignorar.

De repente, pensó Shaoran que la idea de los matones no estaba tan mal.

-Siéntense por favor- señaló Shaoran las sillas que allí restaban. Meiling, aun con la mirada en Sakura se sentó algo perturbada. ¿Quién era esa mujer¿Por qué Shaoran la había llevado cuando se trataría un tema tan personal que solo involucraba a la familia?- Ordené Champaña...

-Vamos al grano Li- declaró Tieng con presunción y determinación que hizo que Shaoran se quedara algo pensativo. – Usted ni su familia, quiere que Mei y yo nos casemos... pero debe de saber que amo a Mei... y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerle feliz.

Sakura estudiaba al sujeto mientras este hablaba. Tenía razones para desconfiar de Li Shaoran y de toda su familia. El sujeto parecía un timador y era claro. Su mirada era desconfiada con todos... su porte era algo altanero y no le gustaba lo que leía de su apariencia. Como periodista había aprendido también a estudiar a las personas, determinaba si mentían o no, o escondían algo.

Aun era muy temprano en aquella velada para sacar una conclusión final del hombre.

-Vamos Tieng... tenemos invitados- señalando a Sakura. Shaoran hablaba en chino todo aquel tiempo e igual ellos. Después dijo en japonés.- ¿Qué tal si nos sentimos mas cómodos hablando de manera que la señorita comprenda?

-¿No sabe hablar chino? – preguntó Mei.

.-Tomé clases en la universidad- admitió con humildad.- Shaoran solo trata de ser cortés.

Meiling se sentía cada vez mas confundida. Mas temprano aquel día, habló con Shaoran y este nunca dijo que, tenía alguien en su vida. A pesar que le gritó tantas cosas por involucrarse en su vida, ella se sorprendía que él, si mantuviera secretos de la suya. ¿Por qué no le dijo que estaba involucrado con alguien¿Acaso la familia lo sabía y ella no?

Finalmente el famoso "cocodrilo" tenía rostro pero era verdad, lo que menos esperaba de Li.

Pero tanto ella como Sakura, descubrirían al final de la noche, que pretendía Li.

**------------- continuará. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que les haya resuelto algunas dudas de si, la familia de Syaoran gustarían de Sakura... ya ven que si. ¡Y con esta Meiling: no le gusta que, Syaoran se meta en sus asuntos! Pobre chica, no sabe con quien se involucra... Saludos cordiales, a todos que siguen esta historia y gracias por su apoyo ¡WOW! Cuantos reviews me han hecho llegar. ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad, me inspiran para continuar la historia que según mi querida cuatacha daulaci y Patty, está saliendo a pedir de boca jajajaja y ustedes me lo demuestran tb con sus comentarios. **

**Hablando de eso, aquí voy a ser "Rebelde" a contestar ¡Siiii señorews! A romper las reglas. Jejejejeje. **

**Primero le debo un saludo y una enorme disculpa publica a una chica:****_Selenne Kiev_**** esta me hizo llegar su RR y no le pude saludar públicamente pues no imprimí sus comentarios ya que su comentario estaba en una pagina anterior y no la pude sacar. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo y espero que, te haya llegado mi correo. **

**Ahora a responder los rr del cap 5**

Malfoys red-haired lover: Gracias por tu comentario. Yo tb soy super fan de HP ¡Me encanta! Ya leí el sexto libro y no puedo esperar que salga en español para leérmelo con mas calma e ir descubriendo mayores incógnitas. Pues tengo que decirte bienvenida al club de las fans de CCS Es una serie lindísima y no me canso de verla porque es sorprendente pese al tiempo que ya tiene en tv. Lo único es que no he podido ver la primera película pues ¡Aun no la dan en TV! Pero me encanta lo nuevo de Tsubasa que, espero ver algún día... espero que te haya gustado la actitud de Shaoran en este nuevo capitulo... se quedó boquiabierto con Sakura y su vestimenta... hasta se olvidó de las diferencias que siempre enfrentaban. Pronto se sabrá que hablaron Sakura y las hermanas Li de la famosa Miss Japón. Pronto ese misterio se resolverá lo prometo.

**Celina Sosa¡Gracias por tu apoyo aquí y en Dos vidas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo 5. lo hice con mucho amor y empeño... en verdad, ando muy inspirada estos días... ¡agradézcanle a Musa que, se escapó en estos días pero ha regresado para alegría mía! Ya me asustaba que no había regresado con antelación. **

**Sashakili: tienes razón respecto a Sakura y Shaoran... vivirán discutiendo hasta porque Sakura respira de una forma y él de otra... ¡son las diferencias que vienen dadas por el rencor y la inseguridad... pero te aseguro que, en el próximo capitulo, las inseguridades se irán a viajar lejos. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ¡Byes!**

**Fénix Girl: Gracias por tu beso y tus comentarios... en verdad los 70 RR se los debo a lectoras como tu, que me apoyan a subir mas y mas el índice de comentarios ¡Gracias enormes! me inducen a terminar los capítulos mas pronto y publicarlos aun mas rápidos. Nadie se imagina lo que quiere Li cuando termine la entrevista... menos de todas, Sakura... pero las cosas no creo que esperen a que, ella termine el reportaje, como se verá en el siguiente capitulo en donde las tensiones y las ansiedades del pobre hombre, le cobrarán su cabeza y algo mas... ¡Besos!**

**pily14ccs: Gracias por tu comentario… cortito pero me apoyas. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te haya complacido en que fue corto el tiempo ¿eh? **

**Aiko: "cortar con un cuchillo" intenta sierra eléctrica… gracias por tu abrazo y yo lo envío por igual para allá. Shaoran no se sintió intimidado solo que, sentía que era correcto poner los asuntos claros para que no hubieran malos entendidos... mas aun porque Sakura no prejuzga. Habiendo advertido que, Naigasaki era lesbiana trataba de dejar claro a Sakura que su "Amabilidad" tenía un precio en nuestra ojiverde... Sakura y Shaoran se parecen mucho en esta historia porque los dos son persistentes y tercos también. Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace de esta historia y ¡nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**Lil' kitten: gracias por tu apoyo y claro que he actualizado lo mas rapido que he podido solo para ustedes. **

**Daulaci: Amiga! Siempre brindándome tu apoyo ¡Mil gracias! Pues lo de Shaoran y Sakura es digno de un premio. Shaoran tratando de aparentar (por ahora) desinteresado y de un primer instante¡Checando las piernas de la protagonista! En serio estos dos siempre dan mucho de que hablar y en el proximo capitulo si habrá mucho de que hablar... que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias mil por darme tu apoyo. **

**Aura: gracias por tu RR. Respondiendo a tu pregunta (aunque aquí se habrá aclarado el detalle de que Sakura no está del todo desinteresada en Li), es la desconfianza en la reputación del hombre y por supuesto su actitud lo que la hace actuar con precaución. Cualquier otra (como se explicará en uno o dos capítulos mas arriba), se habría acostado con el sujeto desde el primer momento pero Sakura es un poco mas digamos, menos impulsiva que muchas y por mas lindo que todas se lo encuentren él tiene demasiados problemas. Así que con esto respondo a tu pregunta: Si, Sakura se enamorará de Shaoran y habrá un momento (no digo que ahora) que se lo demostrará y entonces, ahí se justificará el titulo de la historia. Un beso y gracias. **

**lady esmeralda: Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización. La verdad, ellos son mas parecidos de lo que quería cualquiera admitir y uno aprenderá del otro como se demostró con la escena de Shaoran y su reloj de pulso. ¡gracias por tu comentario!**

**MaRyli: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia... y que alivio que voy bien en la narración. Ya me temía cuando la inicié que la consideraran una tontería... pero me han demostrado lo opuesto. ¡espero leer un comentario nuevo de tu parte y byes!**

**Saku-Cerezo: gracias por tu opinión. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Amni123: Yo tb quiero montar un avión de esos! Son geniales ¿no? Un avión ejecutivo y Shaoran es el dueño ¡De lujo! Ya ves que tanto me gusta Eriol que he iniciado este capitulo con él. ¡Bastante abandonado lo tenía en cinco capítulos ya! Me estaba desesperando... aunque faltará un poco para que él vuelva a aparecer... TT lo que me pone algo triste, pero espero tener algo mas antes para complacer a todas las fans de Eriol kun como yo.**

**Yohko Bennintong**** : Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo en este capitulo. Espero que te guste en que va este capitulo que por cierto ¡Se pondrá mejor en el siguiente! **

**Yelitza: espero que te haya gustado la trama de este capitulo. La verdad es que, queda mucha tela de donde cortar para que Sakura se permita "algo" con su jefe... ay dioses... ¡es tan lindo! No se como hará para resistirse... aunque al principio, quien sabe. Ya hizo su aparición Meiling y ¿qué tal su punto de vista de Sakura? "No precisamente un cocodrilo como él" jajajaaj me reí de solo narrar esa parte. **

**Angel Miaka1: ojalá te haya gustado la trama y como se desenvuelve la noche de los galanes en Hong Kong. Shaoran se ha quedado sin habla con Sakura y su traje cortesía de las Li. Espero recibir comentarios tuyos y ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! **

**Daria. Los cinco capítulos de una volada. ¡Vaya! Me honras... eso me dice que los capítulos están interesantes... gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Espero que, este capitulo seis te haya gustado y me hagas llegar tus comentarios. **

**Selenne Kiev****: Amiga Selene: te escribí un correo explicándote que pasó en el capitulo anterior e igual al principio de los comentarios, pero lo haré aquí nuevamente...¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Leí tus comentarios, pero al día siguiente cuando fui a imprimir los rr de todas, el tuyo no salía en la impresión (había rodado una pagina atrás) así que te dedico el capitulo como manera de compensar mi error. la pregunta de pq tanto misterio y la razón de porque ella, es difícil de explicar para Li; imagínate esto: que Sakura haga la pregunta desde el primer momento y claro que él no diría "me quedé por esta o cual razón" (Crys no revelará esta razón pues un capitulo próximo se vería muy afectado) es mejor que, él revele eso cuando haya un poco mas de confianza y no lo eche todo a perder ¿no crees? **

**A los demás, comentarios, dudas, o tomatazos a mi correo o en todo caso, un R/R que esos siempre llegan y respondo. Y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo. **

**Atte**

**Crystal-**


	7. Capitulo 7

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 7.-**

La cena transcurrió sin muchos percances. La comida era exquisita se cercioró Sakura una vez pasaron tantos platos y servicios. Por suerte no se necesitaban más que una cuchara y palillos para comer. La verdad, era un servicio de primera y notó que, eran tratados como reyes.

Shaoran Li era un rey, incluso allí.

Tieng y él intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando y mientras se concentraban en hablar de solo negocios, Meiling trataba por todos los medios, el filtrar entre conversaciones, los planes de su boda. Quería que se tocara el tema y estaba claro. Shaoran, suponía Sakura, ya se habría percatado.

Hubo un momento casi llegando la hora del postre y cuando el servicio cambiaba los platos que Sakura dijo con recatada voz (ella no había hablado en toda la noche).- Si me disculpan...

-¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Shaoran con confianza.

-Voy al tocador... – sonrió ella.- vuelvo en seguida.

Shaoran y el otro sujeto se pusieron de pie.

-Espera...- Dijo Meiling aprovechando la oportunidad para interrogar a la misteriosa Kinomoto.- Te guiaré donde está...- marchándose con Sakura.

A solas Shaoran pensó en el postre para Sakura y ordenó una tarta de fresas bañada en coñac. Para él ordenó unas peras en chocolate y Tieng ordenó para Meiling y él unos duraznos al brandy. Shaoran declaró.- A Mei no le gustan los duraznos...- declaró con advertencia antes que se marchara el mesero. –Pide otra cosa.

-Creo que conozco bastante el gusto de mi prometida, Li, para saber que le gustan los duraznos...- dándole la orden al mesero. Ya a solas declaró.- Debo decir que fue una gran artimaña de tu parte: venir con ella y no con su madre. O al menos el padre de Mei.

Shaoran perdió todo rastro de suavidad en sus palabras cuando dijo con voz inquisidora. – Quise dejar claro que venía en son de paz. Así, me acompañé de una amiga...

-Seguro que es una buena amiga... – sus ojos adquirieron cierta malicia al declarar.- Mei me contó como son sus "Amigas" Li.- A Shaoran no le gustó el acento usado por el sujeto.- Te enamoras tan fácil... y mas aun, te desilusionas, mas rápido.

-¿Cuánto quieres Tieng? – preguntó Li exasperándose ante la presunción hecha acerca de Sakura. No le gustaba que el sujeto supiera tanto de él. - ¿Acaso crees que creo aquel cuento de que amas tanto a Mei que renuncias a todo lo que podrías ganar casándote con ella?

-Amo a Mei.

-Amas las deudas Tieng. Deudas que piensas limpiar una vez te cases con Mei. Supongo que su gran fideicomiso es suficiente para "amarla" al menos, por un tiempo. Pero cuando sea tarde, la carrera de Mei no la podrá levantar del hueco donde la habrás metido.

-¡Me ofendes Li!- gritó a su cara. -¡El dinero de tu familia no me interesa!

-Sabes que su padre, jamás la dejaría en la calle si se casara contigo. Y se como tienes deudas con todos los mafiosos de la zona...- declaró con energía.- Pienso darte lo que necesitas, rompas el compromiso y te alejes de mi familia. Tengo allegados en todas partes y se que te rodeas de malas compañías. Un día, cuando no puedas cubrir las deudas, Mei se enterará que te mataron en un callejón como el perro que eres...

-¡No puedes hablarme de esa manera! – habló indignado. -¿Qué pasará con Mei?

-Se recuperará. Te ofrezco ahora mismo, 375 mil dólares americanos.- sorprendiéndole.- Es más de lo que dejará el matrimonio con Mei.

Tieng se concentró observando la mirada intensa de Shaoran sobre la suya. Sabía que el sujeto era hombre de palabra. Temido por muchos por el gran poder que influía su familia en todos los estratos. Incluso, dentro de la mafia china, aunque era hombre de respeto y honor y por ello, siempre la mafia no cruzaba su camino y él, los de ellos.

-¿Por qué no un millón? – preguntó Tieng, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Llegó el mesero con los postres.

-¿Por qué no quinientos mil? – le desafió Li. Insistió declarando.- Su padre solo dejará cien mil dólares de fideicomiso Tieng. No tienen tanto dinero como yo. – Viéndole tomar una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

-Todo por alejarme de Mei... – murmuró. Shaoran ya sabía que el sujeto no la amaba. Lo sentía por su prima pero era una realidad, que si Tieng aceptaba, le tocaría vivir a Meiling: decir que sus padres y todos los demás tenían razón al sospechar del amor del hombre por ella.

-Así que eres modelo...- declaró Sakura que habían hecho conversación en los lavabos. Sakura lo suponía dado su físico.

-Así es. – admitió Meiling. –Tengo un jugoso contrato que tengo que estudiar que me mantendría ocupada en Europa por seis meses...

-Pero ¿qué pasaría con tu esposo?

-¿Tieng? Supongo que, se vendría conmigo...

-¿No le importará dejar su trabajo para seguirte?

Meiling se quedó observándole un instante antes de responderle. Bajó la mirada mientras lavaba sus manos para declarar – Tieng trabaja la contabilidad de este restaurante con su tío. Aunque, los números no se le dan. Y su tío le aseguró que podría tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite.

Sakura notaba la diferencia entre Shaoran Li un hombre que parecía trabajar todo el día y ese sujeto. Era un vividor y notaba que, pretendía vivir del dinero de Meiling.

Le había dejado a Shaoran con el sujeto a solas, para ver si el plan del hombre funcionaba. Ahora entendía porque todos veían lo que Meiling, no.

-¿Qué haces tu Sakura? – preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad. – No tienes porte de modelo.. – notando su complexión delgada pero no tan esquelética. Sakura se abochornó al pensar en sus torneadas piernas debajo del vestido, contrario a las piernas esqueléticas y largas de la joven delante de ella. – Y Syaoran siempre se ve inclinado por las modelos...

-Soy periodista- sorprendiéndole y cortándole a mitad de comentario.- y Shaoran y yo, no tenemos una relación.

-¿Qué no que? – preguntó ella sorprendida ahora observando a Sakura sutilmente.- Bueno, debí imaginármelo. Syaoran siempre se fija en un tipo de mujer diferente... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- modelos... de pasarela usualmente y algunas actrices...

-Eso me sorprende.- atacó Sakura repentinamente.- cuando sus hermanas me cuentan que, no es tan mujeriego como lo pintan los medios.

La sonrisa de Meiling se borró tan fácil como había surgido. - ¿Conoces... a las Li? – interrogó un tanto sorprendida.

Asintió.- Y a su madre también...- declaró con cierta victoria, que se sentía extrañamente bien.

-¿Conociste a la tía Ieran¿En serio?

Sakura asintió.-Pues vaya, Kinomoto... en verdad, me sorprendes... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, en Hong Kong?

-Llegamos hoy mismo – declaró – Resolvería unos cuantos negocios e inmediatamente volaría a Londres...

-¿Qué negocios? – preguntó con interés.

-No... No se decirte- evadió su mirada. Meiling le tocó el hombro y su mirada no era para nada amistosa.

-¿Qué negocios? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Yo... yo no sabría decirte...- viéndole torcer sus labios y salir del baño a toda prisa, incluso tropezando con una señora que ingresaba.- ¡Meiling!- yendo detrás de ella para alcanzarle.

Llegando a la mesa, Meiling encontró a su prometido sentado muy serio observando a Li y fumando un cigarrillo. Su primo no se sorprendió de su agitación una vez llegó al reservado y declaró con voz sorna- ¿Qué planeas Syaoran, eh? – Sakura venía detrás de ella y Li no le observó.- ¿Suspender mi boda? Vienes con ideas de negocios pero te conozco...- Shaoran observó a Sakura y ella negó con su cabeza. - ¡Vienes a arruinarme la vida¿No es así?

-Te equivocas Mei… - declaró su primo poniéndose de pie. Sakura tomó el bolsito que descansaba en su puesto. Vio los postres predispuestos desde antes y lamentó no poder probar el que estaba delante de su sitio.- Sakura... nos vamos...- le aseguró Li. Extendió su mano para que ella la tomase.

-Te entrometes en la vida de todos.- Escuchaba Sakura que Meiling le recriminaba injustamente a Li. Solo trataba de protegerla y ella le recriminaba. - ¡Déjanos en paz de una vez por todas! – tomando el brazo de su prometido, observó a Sakura unos instantes y declaró.- Lamento no haberle conocido en circunstancias diferentes... pero- observando a Li que se había quedado callado viéndole recriminarle su deseo de protegerle de Tiang.- Escapa mientras tienes la oportunidad: una vez entras en la red de la familia Li, jamás tendrás tu libertad... – mirando a Shaoran.- Nunca la tienes... Vamos Tiang.- marchándose con el sujeto, quien saludó a Sakura de una cabezadita.

Sakura se quedó silenciosa, al lado de Li. Este finalmente relajó su postura una vez vio en la distancia a la pareja. Acarició por un instante la mano de Sakura que estaba tomada de su brazo. Y declaró al mesero una vez este se acercó.- La cuenta... y – mirando la mesa- Esos postres para llevar- señalando los de Sakura y él mismo.

El sujeto asintió. Sakura se quedó observándole un instante a lo que él declaró.- No podemos echar a perder unos buenos postres por el resultado de la velada.

Sakura soportó todo el camino de regreso sin hacer preguntas. Shaoran respetaba su silencio y cuando llegaron a la mansión, ya estaba a oscuras exceptuando el recibidor. Shaoran al ingresar le explicó.- Espero que no te incomode que, tengas que pasar la noche aquí... dispusieron tu habitación. -La guió hasta las cocinas que estaban a oscuras y encendiendo la luz, comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas hasta que, encontró unos cubiertos y le pasó uno a lo que ella sonrió.

Una vez, uno frente al otro comiendo los postres Sakura declaró al probar el suyo.- ¡Esto está divino!

-Lo hacen con coñac... ¿quieres probar el mío? – le ofreció con confianza de su tenedor. Sakura dudó y él insistió.- Anda… estamos a solas... creo que, nadie se enterará...

Sakura sonrió y se acercó bastante a él y lo probó. Era increíble el sabor a licor acentuaba el acaramelado de la misma fruta. –Esto es tan bueno que debería ser prohibido...

-Casi todo lo bueno, es prohibido...

-Lamento mucho que, tu velada con tu prima se arruinara- declaró después de un momento de silencio. Estaban uno al lado del otro, delante del mostrador. Shaoran se había quitado el botón de la parte superior de su camisa y se veía bastante relajado.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó con tranquilidad.- Yo sin embargo, me lo encontré bastante lucrativo.- Al ver su aturdimiento agregó.- Tieng aceptará...

-¡Bromeas!

Negó con su cabeza para agregar. – Conozco a Tieng y por supuesto entre los círculos más oscuros de la mafia china. Debe a los mil rincones... necesitaba de esta boda con Mei. Pero le hice una oferta que no podrá negar.

-El millón.

Asintió en silencio. Siguió comiendo su postre en silencio. –Aunque... lo lamento por Mei...

Lo vio suspirar.- Es noble, que te preocupes por tu familia de tal manera... es honorable. No te sientas mal por ella.

-Aparecerá algún galán que pretende conquistarle... – admitió.- Es modelo... no tardará en encontrar alguien mas adecuado para ella y son muchos quienes se debatían por su atención, pero Tiang le daba aquella pizca de aventura que le hacía falta en su vida. Aunque en ese mundo, quien sabe.- negando con su cabeza- Nadie es lo que parece.

-¿Fue lo que te pasó con Asako?

Shaoran le observó sorprendido-- ¿Quién... como...? – algo molesto ante aquello.

-No te enojes. Uní los puntos... no puedes culpar a nadie.

.-Sin embargo sabes su nombre.

-Fue algo que Meiling comentó esta noche... –Shaoran le observaba fijamente mientras ella miraba los restos de las fresas bañadas en coñac.- Que no soy lo que usualmente buscas como pareja... – Aquello de solo pensarlo, Sakura sintió un respingo en su estomago, mas aun porque sentía la mirada de Li en ella. – y es cierto... no soy modelo... Soy alguien haciendo un trabajo y que esta noche te hizo un favor...

-¿En serio? – preguntó dejando su tenedor en su plato.

-Claro que si... – admitió ella. - ¿qué mas podría...?- Ahí dándose cuenta que Shaoran deslizaba su mano en su cintura y le atraía con la otra atrapándole.- ¿Qué, que haces?

-¿En serio lo ves así, Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó con una voz decidida, firme y grave, que hizo que Sakura temblara nerviosa en sus brazos. Tragó en seco al sentir el fuerte olor a colonia que el sujeto tenía en él.

-Shaoran: será mejor que, te alejes por favor...- rogó ella con una voz temblorosa y algo dudosa. Puso sus manos en sus brazos para tratar de soltarse de su agarre. Miró a sus ojos café y vio un destello de sus intenciones que aun, la hizo sentirse más nerviosa. – No sabes lo que haces...

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Esta noche hemos bebido... y... ¡Los postres! – dijo de repente.- tienen licor...- él ante aquello no hizo mas que soltarle una sonrisa.

-¡Eres alguien especial¿Lo sabes, no es así? – murmuró sobre sus labios. Sentía el aliento tibio que, le rozó la piel con una chispa que, hasta ese momento desconocía.

Ya no lo quería lejos.

-Me odias...

-Jamás lo he dicho.

-No en público.

-En ninguna parte... – murmuró él.- Pero me torturas... como no te imaginas... – rogó prácticamente sobre sus labios. Ella lo vio acercarse hasta que fue inevitable: sintió el contacto de sus labios, sobre los suyos, como nunca antes había experimentado con nadie. Él la pegó mas a si, casi fusionando su figura contra la de él y ella poco a poco, sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante el arranque de pasión que sentía en el de Li. No comprendía como era que, mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado, menos quería separarse de él. Ahí solos, en la cocina con los restos de los pasteles Sakura sentía en el beso de Li, el fuerte sabor a chocolate y alcohol que, inundaba su boca. Separó sus labios en un segundo beso y sintió como Li intensificaba su roce. Era un beso demasiado pasional y revelador incluso, para él mismo. La sentía pegada a él con aquel vestido y su camisa como intermedio entre ellos. Pero él sabía el riesgo que corría. La adoraba desde el primer momento que la vio. En aquellos pantalones cortos. Adoraba sus cabellos, adoraba sus ojos. Pero él mismo provocó su distanciamiento de lo que si pudo haber existido en aquel entonces y él se retiró a su trabajo, teniéndole como única compañía. En verdad, tomaba un gran riesgo al revelarse de aquella forma ante ella. Al separarse finalmente de sus labios pero no de su cuerpo, observó que Sakura seguía con sus ojos cerrados y replicó.- Delicioso... – abochornándole considerablemente. –Creo que siempre saben a dulce... tus besos... pero solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

-Esto... no debió de pasar...- murmuró ella en un suspiro, mostrándole finalmente las piscinas verdosas que eran sus ojos. Su mirada tenía un efecto enternecedor. No veía retaliación, al menos no en ese preciso instante.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón...- murmuró mirándole como si fuera un descubrimiento recién realizado en su vida. –Pero... no te puedes negar a una segunda vez... y algo mas...

-¡Que segunda! Es tercera y debe detenerse... -Reuniendo fuerzas para separarse. Sakura sentía tantas cosas opuestas en aquel momento que temía que se confundiera aun más de lo que ya estaba. Shaoran la dejó ir y ella retrocedió unos pasos. La veía con su rostro sonrojado como una colegiala pese a que sabía que tenía veinticinco años. Sakura sentía aquella química que hubo en aquel momento de pasión entre ambos y sintió temor.

No iba a ser otra más del montón. Aunque le gustaba lo que había sentido. El hombre era todo lo que todas deseaban y aquello le hizo temer.

Y mucho.

-Lamento si te ofendí... ¿Sakura?

-Quisiera que no trates de hacerlo de nuevo. – le declaró ella abrazándose a si misma. – Se lo pido por favor, señor Li.

-Sakura...

-Prométalo.

Shaoran asintió pero no dijo nada con su voz. La vio voltearse directo a la puerta y él declaró.- No puedes escapar Sakura- declaró con voz decidida.- Tu me besaste... respondiste a mi beso...

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba de los pies a la cabeza. –Es un error. Estoy a su lado para hacer un trabajo, mas nada...

-¿No creerás en serio que será lo último?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no será así? Yo mantendré mis distancias y usted las suyas.

Shaoran se acercó provocadoramente hasta ella y dijo con voz decidida.- Tenía que probarme a mi mismo que no eran alucinaciones de mi parte. Tenía que probarme a mi mismo, que esto, lo que siento por ti, no se irá. – declarando con insistencia.

-¡Está loco¡Usted es mi jefe!

-¿Y eso que tiene? – Cruzándose de brazos.- Tienes alguna clase de... ¿Cómo se dice, Código moral¿_No salir con mi patrón_? – preguntó molesto ante su actitud y la torpeza de su parte en haberla besado en aquel momento.

-No voy a ser una mas del montón...

-¿Y si te dijera que no te considero una mas del montón, aceptarías?

-Incluso así, no lo creo. No es a lo que está habituado.

-Aunque lo niegues... Eres una mujer... muy hermosa¿Acaso no me encuentras atractivo?

-¡NO! – dijo- Mas aun cuando compruebo mis sospechas...

-¿Sospechas?

-Quiere conquistarme para seguro llevarme a la cama y que escriba un reportaje sobre usted, alabándolo ¿No es así?

-No podrías estar mas lejos de la verdad- declaró sintiéndose en verdad ofendido. Ofendiéndole a él y a sus sentimientos.

-¿Ah no¿Qué pretende con esto¿O acaso me dirá que Asako, al igual de las demás, no le han llenado una vida completa de decepciones y engaños que solo usa las mujeres para aprovecharse de ellas y luego dejarlas?

-No sabes lo que dices... – dijo molestándose.- No tienes idea de lo que dices Sakura.

-¿Ah pues niegue que quiere acostarse conmigo? – le rugió en su propia cara. Shaoran miraba y prácticamente se sentía traspasado por los verdes de Sakura. Guardó silencio y ella agregó..- ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! – saliendo de la cocina y dejándolo a él solo.

Shaoran se sentía como un estúpido. Sabía que aquel había sido el peor momento para besarla. Se lo imaginaba. Su conciencia se lo decía a mil voces "No es el momento" "Espera un poco mas" pero aquellos labios, le incitaban a actuar al momento.

La admiraba aunque ella no lo creyera. Ninguna mujer antes de ella, se había puesto de aquella manera. Todas, incluso miss Japón, no tardaron después de un primer beso, ir a la cama con él. Pero todas aquellas mujeres fueron frívolas, incluso, poco pasionales. Y Sakura, en aquel último año ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Al menos sabía como eran sus besos. Eran besos que se sentían como brasas ardientes. Lo sabía. Se había quemado cuando tenía diez años con un leño que habían encendido él y sus primos y hermanas menores en el patio. Aun tenía la cicatriz justo debajo de la rodilla. Y la sensación de ardor la sentía en su boca.

Sonrió súbitamente. Aunque aquel momento era el peor, no podía negar algo: ella le había respondido a su beso lo que quería decir que, él le atraía de una forma similar.

Si tenía que esperar un poco mas antes de besarle nuevamente, lo haría. Pero era definitivo que ella era algo que quería en aquel instante. Y de una manera mas duradera.

----------------------

Sakura se percató que él no le indicó su habitación nunca. Tampoco las jóvenes Li. Se vio en el largo pasillo sola y confundida. Recordó que en el estudio de la joven Li, había un sofá. Si tenía que arriesgarse a dormir en él, en vez de volver a la cocina lo haría.

¿Por qué la besó¿Por qué? Era demasiado para manejar o tratar de entender en aquel preciso instante. Tenía veinticinco años y jamás, había sentido lo que ese sujeto le despertó dentro de su persona: cercanía, cobijo, pasión... aquello último hizo que ella sintiera un respingo en su corazón y una oleada de sensaciones dentro de si, que no asimilaba.

El hombre sabía besar. ¡Dioses y que beso! Sentía el ardor en el interior de su boca. Sino se hubiera detenido... sino lo hubiera parado... lo sospechaba: terminaría perdiendo su inocencia en la cama de él. ¡En su casa! Dio a duras penas con el pomo de la puerta una vez la reconoció y abrió la misma. Encendió la luz y vio en efecto el sofá (que no se veía nada cómodo) pero eso tenía que ayudarle por aquella noche.

¡No sentía fuerzas ni voluntad de volver a la cocina y enfrentarle!

Necesitaba repentinamente a Tomoyo. Tomoyo era mujer. Sabía lo que se sentía. Pero era incorrecto. No podía sentir lo que aquel momento pensaba, por Shaoran Li. O él por ella. ¡Era absurdo! Si tan solo llamara a Tomoyo. Pensó en la hora. Y su teléfono: su teléfono estaba en su bolso de equipaje. En un avión privado a kilómetros de la casa.

Se acostó una vez encontró un trozo de tela y unos cuantos diseños y un cojín y apagando la luz. Definitivamente aquello, no era el sofá mas cómodo del mundo.

Faltaban unas horas para la mañana. Muchas en realidad, pero su mente daba una y otra vez en aquel beso. Sin explicárselo se encontró imaginándose muchos encuentros de aquel tipo con Shaoran Li. Sonrió repentinamente. Se sentía halagada en parte. Pero recordó lo que le dijo. Lo que él respondió y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. ¿Cómolo enfrentaría a la mañana siguiente¿Lo enfrentaría¿Reuniría fuerzas para verle a la mañana siguiente? Seguro que, él recapacitaría, se disculparía con ella y asunto olvidado. El beso jamás pasó. Los besos... ¡Como fuera! El asunto para la mañana siguiente estaría olvidado y ella seguiría con su vida. Punto. Antes de apagar la luz, había visto sus ropas que se había retirado por colocarse aquel traje chino. Para mañana, se cambiaría y trataría de comportarse normal.

--------------------------

Ingresó al comedor familiar, notando a Ieran Li a un lado de la cabecera. Al otro lado, estaba un espacio vacío y en dos sitios mas, estaban Fuutie y Fanren. Ambas jóvenes le saludaron con jovialidad. Ieran mientras notaba que se veía cansada, algo que ningún maquillaje ocultaba.

-¿Le acomodaron sus habitaciones Señorita Kinomoto? - interrogó Ieran.

-Eh no en realidad- declaró con honestidad recibiendo una taza de café .- No dormí en ninguna habitación.

Fanren y Fuutie se observaron entre si.

-Creo que no le entiendo...

-Bueno es que... me extravié. No quise molestar a nadie y terminé durmiendo en otra parte.

-Y… ¿Syaoran no le mostró sus habitaciones? Hablando de él¿Dónde está Syaoran? – preguntó Ieran notando la hora que era.

-Aun no se despierta madre- declaró Fanren mirando a Sakura con intensidad. – A decir verdad...- tosió.- No durmió en su alcoba...

Fuutie miró con picardía a Sakura.

-¿Dónde durmió entonces?

-En el despacho.- le sorprendió Fanren. - ¿Dónde dormiste tu, Sakura?

-En tu estudio.- sorprendiéndole a las tres.

-¡Ese no es lugar apropiado para dormir! – declaró Ieran bastante molesta. - ¿Porqué durmió allí?

-Es que tuve un problema...- sonrojándose.- Una discusión con su hijo... y después, no supe donde estaba mi habitación y decidí pasar la noche allí.

.-¿Discutiste con Syaoran? – preguntó Fanren sorprendida. - ¿En serio?

-¿Quién ganó? – preguntó Fuutie.

-¡Eso que importa¿Porqué discutieron? – preguntó la otra con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Niñas por favor! – Rugió Ieran controlando a sus dos hijas al acto.- Honestamente...- sancionando su actitud. – No es la primera vez que Syaoran pasa toda la noche en el despacho. Lo que mi me sorprende es que, hasta esta hora, no haya venido a desayunar...-inquietándose en verdad. - ¿No será que está enfermo?

-No lo creo- respondió la otra con precaución ante el temperamento de su madre.

En aquel momento la puerta se abre, mostrando un Shaoran con ojeras bajo sus ojos pero impecablemente vestido que saludó a todos diciendo.- Buenos días...

-Buenos días hijo.- declaró Ieran recibiendo el saludo de su hijo.

-Buenos días, hermano.- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Shaoran... no creerás esto: Sakura no durmió en la habitación de invitados...- Le servían café y este lanzó una mirada furtiva a la susodicha y volvió su mirada al desayuno que era servido.- Durmió en mi estudio... ¿no es una locura?

-Digo lo mismo- declaró la otra. - ¿Por qué discutieron?

-¡En serio niñas! No es tema para la mesa- declaró Ieran molesta. Sakura se abochornó y bajó su mirada al desayuno que consumía en silencio. La madre de Shaoran Li, la observó unos instantes y luego a su hijo. Declaró.- ¿A que horas parten a Londres?

-En unas horas. – Declaró secamente.- He dejado un cheque firmado a nombre de Tiang. Por un millón de dólares americanos.

-¡No puedo creer que aceptara!- rugió Fuutie.- ¡Cuando juró amar a Mei por encima del dinero!

-Pues ya vemos que no es así niñas- declaró Ieran,.- Hay que tener cuidado cuando posamos nuestros ojos en personas inadecuadas.

-Eso es verdad – dijo Fanren.- Ya quisiera tenerlo frente a mi, así darle su merecido.

Shaoran consumió su café en silencio y el resto de su desayuno. Sakura por igual. Ieran miraba a ambos con intensidad y Shaoran lo percibía pese a que Sakura comenzó a hablar con las hermanas Li.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Cuando termine mi viaje por los distintos diarios... a lo mejor, en dos meses.

-Me imagino Sakura, que vendrás con nuestro hermano nuevamente- declaró Fuutie.

-¡Si! Seguro estarán aquí todas las Li y podrás conocerlas... ¿qué dices?

-Son muy amables, pero no creo regresar- declaró con cortesía. – Me dejarán en Japón o tomaré un avión de aquí, directamente en el aeropuerto. Aunque puede ser, que termine mi trabajo en dos semanas o tres.

-¿Cómo que no volverás¡Es inaudito! Claro que tienes que volver.

Ieran observaba a su hijo quien no le miraba para nada. Se conformaba con tomar su desayuno en silencio.

-Syaoran: tienes que convencerla. – Insistió Fuutie.

-Si ella no quiere venir, no puedes forzarla...- declaró secamente. Actitud que sorprendió un poco a sus hermanas quienes se observaron entre si, y luego a Sakura. Esta mantenía silencio y miraba su desayuno.

Para ambas, era claro que algo había pasado entre ellos.

A media mañana, el coche estaba listo para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ieran esperaba a su hijo a pocos pasos del recibidor. Mientras las jóvenes Li se despedían de Sakura, Ieran tomó a su hijo llevándoselo a un lado y declaró.- Soy tu madre... tienes mas de treinta pero te cambié los pañales y te conozco... tienes la misma cara de un tiempo atrás... – Syaoran no quería observarle.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ni yo mismo lo se.

-Syaoran quiero tu felicidad pero quiero también que, pienses las cosas con cuidado. No poses tus ojos en flores no merecedoras de tu mirada.- observando a Sakura de reojo.

-¿No te agrada Sakura?

-No me agrada ninguna mujer que pueda romperle el corazón a mi único hijo varón. – hablando mas pausadamente agregó.- Necesitas una esposa... eso está claro. Pero mas que todo, no puedes tener una esposa y una periodista. Necesitas una mujer para ti tiempo completo. Y ella parece no querer dejar nunca su profesión. Pasamos esto con Asako. Antepuso su carrera a los deberes de una esposa de un Li. Y mira lo bien que terminó aquello.

-El avión sale en una hora- declaró Shaoran dando el tema por terminado. Ieran suavizó su mirada y le besó fríamente en la mejilla.

Pasó por el lado de Sakura quien se despedía de las Li. Intercambiaron direcciones de correos electrónicos, prometiéndose mantenerse en contacto con ellas. Se montó en el coche y Shaoran se montó después.

Sakura no se atrevía a romper el silencio. A pesar que bebió mucho café en el desayuno, sentía su cuerpo cansado. Veía la ventana el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto y Shaoran iba igual de silencioso.

Wei observaba sus actitudes todo el camino a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando el avión hubo despegado, Sakura desabrochó su cinturón y tomó la portátil que estaba guardada en la cabina sobre su cabeza, la sacó, sacó unos audífonos y los adaptó al grabador. A la hora aun continuaba escribiendo y escuchando.

Shaoran desesperándose unas dos horas después, bajó la pantalla del ordenador, atrayendo su atención. Quitándole los audífonos, preguntó.- ¿Acaso no piensas volver a hablarme?

-Pensé que eras tu quien no quería hablarme- notando que él le extendía un emparedado y una gaseosa. Ella las tomó sin hesitar- Gracias...

Shaoran suspiró sentándose delante de ella y declaró.-Sakura: lo siento. En verdad, lo siento. Actué tontamente ante mis impulsos... pero es que, lo que siento por ti... – ella le observó de reojo y volvió su mirada a la ventana.-Trataré que no vuelva a repetirse.

Sakura no respondió inmediatamente. A los pocos momentos escuchó su voz decirle.- No puedes, venir con aquello anoche... – sorprendiéndole.- Por un año completo, pretendiste que no existía... dándome las peores historias... la sección de sociales. Pensaba que me odiabas... – él guardaba silencio,.- ¡Tienes que admitir que la peor aproximación, que realizaras ocurrió anoche!

-¿Te asusté, no es así?

-Mas bien me tomaste por sorpresa- relajando su cuerpo.

-Ese sofá del estudio de mi hermana no es lo mejor para dormir. –notándole exhausta. – Te noto cansada. – Relajándose por igual. Por lo menos, el silencio quedó en el pasado.

Asintió en silencio.

-Tenemos ocho horas para llegar a Londres.- declaró.- Te dará suficiente tiempo para dormir.

-Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Tienes dos meses...

-Tengo dos semanas.

-Cierto.- recordando que ella quería terminar en dos semanas.

-¿Shaoran? – preguntó ella en un instante de silencio entre ambos. Su tono de voz se notaba mas suave.- No soy el tipo de mujer que estás acostumbrado... – Él parecía reprocharse con su mirada.- ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué me gustas?

Sakura sentía que se sonrojaba.

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró sintiéndose como un adolescente.- Tal vez, porque eres diferente... no eres modelo, claro está... se que tal vez, no terminaría con el corazón roto por ti... aunque anoche, me demostraste que de cualquier forma, termino con mis sentimientos hecho añicos.

-Lo siento...

-No es nada ahora mismo. Porque se que no será así para siempre – dudando continuar- No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas... porque en verdad, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura. Pero anoche, no pude soportar más, y me dejé llevar lo que sentía.

-Agradezco tu honestidad...- él asintió.- Pero... no puedo corresponderte como debería, como mereces. No siento por ti, lo que sientes por mí... ahora mismo. Tienes que comprender que, te odiaba hace dos días.

-¿Ya no me odias?

-Ya no se lo que siento en verdad.- declaró humillada.- No puedes pedirme que responda igual que tu. Anoche, me asusté tanto que pude haber dicho cosas que, no debí.

-No espero que me quieras de la noche a la mañana... pero quiero que, me des la oportunidad, al menos, de que me conozcas.

-¿Aunque no pueda responder a tus sentimientos?

-Incluso eso. – declaró sintiendo esperanzas. - ¿Qué dices?

-Bien.- declaró con firmeza- Pero, no me presiones ni exijas mas. El sentimiento que pides de mi, en estos momentos, no es el mas adecuado de expresar... tengo un trabajo que concluir y quisiera hacerlo con objetividad.

El sonrió diciendo en un susurro.- Trataré de no hacer ninguna tontería. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y volvieron a sus asuntos. Comía aquel emparedado en silencio.

Sakura en aquel momento apareció la imagen de ellos besándose en la cocina y Shaoran se había concentrado ya en sus documentos cuando ella pensó_.- "Trataré yo por igual de no cometer una estupidez"-_ pensando en aquel beso, sonrojándose y mirándolo a él de reojo.

Porque aunque le gustaba estar en paz con el sujeto, había algo, dentro de su ser que no le permitía aun, verlo mas allá. Aunque secretamente, a ella también le atraía y odiaba admitírselo a su mente y su corazón.

-----------------------------

Ieran Li recibió aquella mañana una llamada telefónica. Su mirada se endureció cuando reconoció la voz de Tieng. – Señora Li... grata sorpresa...

-Ojalá pudiera responder lo mismo. Pero no me disculpo por ello.

Tieng se sonrió. Tenía delante de él una taza de café. Eran la una de la tarde, y apenas se levantaba.- Se imagina porque le llamo...

.-Supongo que si.

.- Mei me dijo que su primo saldría posiblemente hoy a Londres... y supongo que dejó algo por ahí, para mí...

Ieran observó el cheque en blanco que descansaba en el escritorio. Observó a un lado una foto de Shaoran al lado de Mei cuando ambos tenían once años y estaban juntos. Se notaba que los Li se preocupaban por el destino de su tan querida pero descarriada pariente.

-En efecto.- contestó con propiedad.- ¿Y usted ha cumplido su parte del trato?

-Señora Li ¿en serio cree que rompería con Mei antes de tener asegurada mi paga?

-No está negociando con mi hijo, Tieng.- dijo Ieran con poca paciencia.- No soy Syaoran y le puedo asegurar que, tengo otros métodos además del dinero, para asegurarme que, usted se aleje por las buenas o las malas de mi sobrina.

Tieng se enderezó en su silla. Con voz grave le desafió.- Usted no se atrevería...

-No me rete. Ahora negocia conmigo... Rompa con Mei y tendrá el millón. No rompa con ella y se verá en serios problemas- acentuando su tono de voz agregó.- Tengo muchos conocidos en montones de esferas señor Tieng... y créame que el dinero mueve montañas y hacen que ciertas cosas, pasen...

Tieng sudaba frío en su camisa color azul. Apretó el auricular en su puño y declaró entre dientes.-Bien... tendrá respuesta para mañana...

-Eso espero...- murmuró ella.- Eso espero...- colgándole al sujeto.

Tieng se puso nervioso. Ieran Li era una mujer que no se andaba pavoneando de tener poder en otros círculos fuera de los suyos a menos que no hablara en serio. Todos en su familia le tenían miedo por el gran poder que tenía y mas aun que, Shaoran Li. Aunque al sujeto por ser hombre, le tomaban mas en serio.

Ieran era un poco mas inescrupulosa que Li. Era una serpiente habilidosa... y tendría que, tener seguro que, podría cumplir el trato sin el salir afectado por el mismo.

Ieran tenía su rostro sujeto por sus manos, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, posición inusual en ella al menos que, estuviera pensando algo. Y en eso estaba. Pensando en Tieng. Ese sujeto era hábil... y peligroso también... ganaría de todas maneras, casándose o no con Mei.

Miró el cheque en blanco a un lado con la firma de su hijo. Lo tomó en sus manos y se quedó mirándole por unos segundos. Tomó una decisión: Tieng no debía de ganar de todas maneras. Resolvería aquella situación a su manera... no a la de su hijo. Era la primera vez que desafiaba su decisión... pero conocía a los tipos como Tieng... eran escorpiones venenosos y lo último que necesitaba era una suma tan alta de dinero en sus manos. Lo sujetó de los extremos superiores, y sus ojos vislumbraban como el cheque se rasgaba en el aire mientras el sonido de despedazarlo era lo único que se escuchaba allí.

El cheque partido en dos, caía en el escritorio. Lo tomó y lo depositó en el cesto de la basura bajo el escritorio.

Con ello sellaba el destino no solo de Mei, de Shaoran, sino el de ella misma...

Y con ellos, el de Sakura.

---------------------------------------

Eriol había bajado a la sala de redaccion aquel día decidido a confrontar su destino. Observó por todas partes atrayendo miradas de algunas féminas pero entre ellas, no veía a la mujer que buscaba.

El editor notando su presencia se acercó a él declarando.- ¿Señor Hiragizawa?

-Buen día. Solo estoy buscando a alguien, no se preocupe.

-¿Señor?

-Busco a Noikaru- declaró rápidamente. El editor le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y él agrego aun mas rápido.- Necesito que me ayude con unos reportes que no encuentro en la base de datos.

-Pensé que le había mostrado todo ayer… como subió tantas veces…- abochornando a Eriol. Este acomodó sus gafas a su rostro para no pasar tan advertido.

En ese momento vio a la joven con documentos que entraba a la sala de redacción. Esta al notar que ambos hombres le miraban, se aproximó a ellos saludándoles. – buen día.

-Noikaru: el señor Hiragizawa le esperaba… ahora, los dejo solos- viendo que, él sobraba en el lugar.

-Señor Hiragizawa. – Declaró Noikaru con profesionalismo. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Guiándole a un lado del despacho declaró.- Voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.- declaró sorprendiéndole. Esta le observaba con sus ojos fijos en los azules de él y se quedó observándole en silencio.- Hay esta noche una cena… con unos inversionistas. Li debió ocuparse de eso, pero no lo hizo. Ahora estoy atascado con el compromiso y quisiera…- murmuró adquiriendo fuerzas subió el tono de su voz.- que me acompañara a esa cena.

Noikaru le observó sorprendida y atónita. ¿Él le invitaba a una cena¿Con Inversionistas?

Recordando la promesa declaró con tenue voz.-Lo siento… no puedo señor Hiragizawa.

-Es solo una cena…

-Es que no puedo.- admitió. Su mirada le reflejaba en verdad, cierta decepción- Lo lamento.

-Si es por la fecha, puedo moverla para mañana- ella negaba con su rostro.- ¿Pasado mañana?

-Señor: no puedo. Por favor discúlpeme.

-Pero…

-Sino tiene más nada que referirme, me retiro con su permiso. Tengo que irme a trabajar.- Excusándose y marchándose de su alcance rápidamente.

Eriol se quedó observándole. ¿Acaso sonó tan desesperado¿Eran tan obvias sus intenciones que ella se negó nuevamente a una invitación de él? El día anterior, adquirió fuerzas y a la hora de la salida, se aproximó a ella mientras ella esperaba por un autobús y en su deportivo, le invitó llevarle a casa. Ella se negó cortésmente. Le ofreció un café, y también se negó.

Cuando adquirió fuerzas para invitarle finalmente, ella se negaba a todo contacto con él, fuera del ambiente laboral.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Era un misterio que no importaba porque medio, trataría de resolver. ¿Cuál era el secreto que ella escondía? No tenía novio según los rumores que si llegó a escuchar, tampoco estaba casada, según la base de datos del departamento de Recursos Humanos. Entonces ¿Por qué se negaba si era obvio que le gustaba?

¡Sino se calmaba, se volvería loco!

Pero pronto obtendría respuesta a su obsesión.

**------------ Continuará. **

**Hola a todos y todas: me he ausentado mas de lo que habría advertido TT todo esto, gracias a mi regreso a clases y también a que mi PC sufrió un colapso… ¡Gracias a todos los técnicos del mundo! bueno ahora que entramos en materia, espero que este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado mas aun por todo lo que ha ocurrido en este… **

**Nos damos cuenta que fue prácticamente S+S este capitulo y muchas cosas han ocurrido. ¡patán de Tieng! Se aprovecha de Meiling para sacarle dinero si se casan. Pero Mei no sabe donde se está metiendo ¿Eh? Por lo que parece Ieran no pretende darle las de ganar a Tieng… ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto para el par¡Ya lo veremos! Y ¡Esos dos en la cocina! Pareciera que Shaoran pretende jugar todas las cartas posibles para ganarse a Sakura. Por el insomnio que sufrió la pobre chica da a entender que dio el primer paso… al menos Sakura se quedó con el "Fuego en sus labios"¿Qué les pareció? Me imagino que muchas de ustedes quisieran cambiar sitio con Sakura, pero esta niña ¡no quiere por ahora! Involucrarse sentimentalmente con Li. Aun desconfía de él y con justa razón. Sakura tiene una lista de principio y Shaoran tendrá que aprender a conocerlos antes de que, algo en verdad, o lo que espera Li, ocurra. **

**Mas sorpresas se verán en el próximo capitulo. **

**Quienes me preguntaban por Eriol y su fascinación, espero que les haya gustado la intromisión del par en esta historia. **

**Ahora, a Responder RR: Muchas gracias por los mas de cien Reviews (108), que he recibido ¡WOW! Es sorprendente la respuesta adquirida con esta historia… ¡Gracias infinitas! Solo espero que, este capitulo les haya gustado para que me lo expresen como lo han estado haciendo actualización, tras actualización: **

**ParvatiP-Patty: Espero que esta vez las uñas te hayan crecido en dos semanas di tiempo para que te crecieran y espero que este capitulo no te haya hecho comértelas nuevamente. ¡Si sabré lo que es eso con Daulaci y sus historias! Un beso, y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**FENIXGIRL¡hola! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo (pese a que no tuvo nada de T+T) haya sido de tu agrado. Tengo para decirte que, la famosa cena viene por ahí y sorprenderá a algunos. Las hermanas Li hicieron nuevamente de las suyas en este capitulo y no será lo último que sabremos de ellas. Son muy efusivas y por supuesto, quieren lo mejor para su hermanito menor quien siempre vela por todos ellos. Creo que aprueban a Sakura, pero la guerra como te percataste no está del todo ganada ¡Ieran sobre protege a su hijo para no verle el corazón roto! Pero Ieran, no tendrá habla en las decisiones que su hijo tome de aquí en adelante. Eriol adquirirá fuerzas y pronto logrará su cometido ¡Aunque muera en el intento! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero leer nuevos comentarios tuyos. ¡Chaus! **

**amni123: Tienes razón! Hay muchas chicas que alucinan con este tipo de chico, mas aun ¡Shaoran kun! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu gusto mas aun ¡con la escena de la cocina! Es para soñar despierta ¿No? Espero tus comentarios y ¡Un beso! **

**Celina Sosa: Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre lo consigo y eso me entusiasma mucho. ¡Gracias infinitas! Como te diste cuenta, Sakura no cae entre los prospectos de Ieran por los errores que cometió el sujeto alguna vez, en lo que respecta a mujeres. Pero ¿Qué pasó en verdad? Solo él lo sabe a ciencia cierta y pronto Sakura se enterará de la verdad, que incluso ¡ Li escondió a sus propias hermanas! Cuídate y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**krlita: Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, mas aun con los RR que recibo de todas ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero a ver la revelación respecto al pasado de Shaoran Con Miss Japón (cuyo nombre es Asako) te aclare muchas dudas que pronto saldrán a la luz y mas aun, recibir tus comentarios de este capitulo. Byes.**

**Daulaci¡Amiga! Sabes que aunque no lo anuncie siempre dedico mis historias, tanto a Naiko Chan como a ti. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo incondicional y tus consejos. ¡Nos leeremos como siempre: En MSN!**

**Aunque la ultima parte de la historia aun no la lees (fueron cambios de último minuto!) si espero tus comentarios como siempre y ¡Espero en verdad que, te hayan gustado! **

**Lady Esmeralda: Creo que quedaste satisfecha ¡Saku y Shaoran y su primer beso! AHHHH Aunque no quedó como a Li le hubiera gustado, por lo menos, hicieron las paces pronto. Espero en verdad, recibir tus comentarios a esta parte y por supuesto, las demás impresiones de todo el capitulo. Un beso y gracias por apoyarme. **

**Selenne Kiev: muchas gracias por responder mi inquietud. En verdad, pensaba que, no habías leído el mensaje. Lamento si me tardé un poquito mas de la cuenta pero, así son las cosas de la vida: cuando tienes algo planeado, algo mas surge para empeorar las cosas. Tieng tiene unas preparadas gracias y cortesía de la señora Ieran, solo que muchos no saben. Sakura si captó su atención, pero con Shaoran ahí ¿Quién se atreve a hacer una movida? Espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten y por supuesto, sabes donde escribirme. ¡Byes! **

**Rosa: Hola Rosa! Gusto en leerte y gracias por dejarme un RR. No te preocupes por Miss Japón: esta no aparecerá mas que por mención o nombre (Vamos Crys, no digas cosas que a estas alturas ni tu misma estas segura) , eso si es verdad... nunca digo nunca pq ¡Siempre rompo lo que digo! Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero aun mas, leer siempre tus impresiones capitulo tras capitulo. Es un compromiso de antemano que espero de todos mis lectores. Un beso y hasta la próxima.**

**Daria: Vaya que eres detallista. Bueno el secreto de Miss Japón, saldrá en parte en los próximos dos capítulos. Shaoran no te preocupes por él. buscará siempre la manera de estar cerca y pendiente a Sakura lo que le abrirá ciertas oportunidades. Espero tus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo y gusto haber respondido tus inquietudes. **

**Malfoys red-haired lover; nuevamente por aquí, que emoción. Gracias por tus comentarios. Gracias también por tu invitación a leer la historia. Voy a ver si me doy una vueltecita y te dejo mis impresiones. Gracias por tu cumplido pero soy igual que tu: Amante del animé y le buscamos un giro siempre a lo que queríamos ver, pero nunca nos complacieron los productores. Un beso y chaito. **

**Yelitza: gracias por tu gran comentario. Sakura tienes razón, está cediendo pero ella misma no se da cuenta aun de que tanto. En verdad, son una pareja adorable y se complementarán una a la otra. Con respecto a Eriol, es un chico adorable y abierto, pero hasta ellos sufren de pérdidas de valentía (si lo sabré yo) ya lo veremos resolver sus retos en un capitulo a futuro y descubrirá el porque Noikaru es como es con él. pq entre nosotras ¡Ella está loca por él pero jamás lo admitirá! Al menos, por ahora. Te me cuidas y espero tu próximo comentario. **

**Aura: Gracias por tus comentarios (tu idea es fantástica y como no se me ocurrió a mi incluirla como parte de la escena pero no quería darle mas problemas a la pobre Saku), pero hay una escena por ahí que Meiling vuelve a aparecer y trataré de incluir esta recomendación tuya en ella), y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Tb soy super fan de mikki chan. Es una chica adorable y por supuesto, con mucho talento e imaginación. Siempre la he admirado y es una gran amiga, eso puedo decírtelo y su talento fue lo que me inspiró a incursionarme en este fantástico mundo de las historias. Es mas, en mi cabeza, Sakura y los demás son tal cual mikki los dibujó si fueran adultos, y los chicos están ¡Para comérselos! Jejeje. **

**Haruko Higurashi: Eres nueva dejándome comentarios ¿no? Bueno, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Es verdad que la pareja T+T es algo inusual en los fics pero existen (toma por ejemplo en la Torre de Tokio de Mikki Chan, o Daulaci "Junto a Ti" y "Sueño de Toda mujer" De Verónica Black), en sus cantidades adecuadas y la combinación por lo menos en estas historias la pareja es ¡Explosiva! Te lo digo de experiencia. Cada historia es fantastica a su manera y si te aventuras a leerlas te llevarías una sorpresa. Aunque, para hablarte con honestidad, la idea no sale de la nada; originalmente en el manga de CCS, se nota superficialmente los sentimientos de este par (por lo menos Tomoyo a Touya, cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba), y esta atracción fue anulada del animé (pq no era lo correcto en algunas naciones fuera de Japón y también en manga existe la relación Rika- prof. Terada, que en el animé solo se dejó de un solo lado, o sea de la chica a el maestro). Como puedes darte cuenta, viene la idea desde el mismo Grupo Clamp que dejó esa idea superpuesta, solo que, nosotras la exteriorizamos. Te recomiendo que leas esas historias y saques tus propias conclusiones. Puede ser, incluso, que terminen gustándote. Espero recibir tus comentarios nuevamente y gracias por tus impresiones. **

**Monica: Hola y gracias por tu comentario. ¡Si sabré yo de pc dañadas! TT esta me dio el tiro de gracia la semana completa y apenas ahora he podido actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tus comentarios. Byes!**

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola y gusto en conocerte. Para ser nueva en dejar RR lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Tu y tu hermana leyeron la historia? WOW que honor... hasta las dos de la mañana. Vaya, si que he causado impresiones e insomnios con estos capítulos. Espero que la "Acción" les haya gustado. Lamento si no pasó nada mas entre el par pero como se dan cuenta, Sakura es una mujer de fuertes convicciones y aunque " se ha dejado llevar" hasta ahora, las cosas, no le serán tan fáciles al pobre shaorancito. Un beso para ti y tu hermana y espero comentarios sobre este capitulo departe suya. **

**Bueno, no he dejado a nadie fuera creo yo. Para que no me pase lo mismo de la ultima actualización, todos sus comentarios, dudas y demás, háganmela llegar por mi correo o con un RR; un beso a todos y espero verlos pronto. **

**Atte**

**Crystal.-**


	8. Capitulo 8

"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 8..-**

**Gracias a Daulaci, quien siempre saca tiempo para revisar los capítulos y me hace siempre sus comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Este capitulo ocho está dedicado a Haruko Higurashi, Malfoysredlover, syaoransakusrocks (Son dos chicas) y Sofia.**

Touya recordaba en aquellos instantes como fue que, todo empezó. No se había fijado nunca en Tomoyo Daidouji al lado de Sakura. Es la razón mas simple de todas de porque en aquel entonces "La mejor amiga de su hermana", jamás entró en su perspectiva como novia. Sakura y ella eran, inseparables… amigas por siempre. Pero aquel día, ella no estaba con su hermana. Sakura andaba aparte en sus ocupaciones en el diario y Tomoyo… bueno, era Tomoyo Daidouji. Gracias a sus turnos en el hospital tenía alrededor de dos años, que no coincidía con Tomoyo en ninguna parte. Siempre que Sakura hablaba de ella, no podía evitar imaginarse a la chiquilla de vestidos de vuelos infantiles o vistiendo uniformes de la preparatoria que salía volando a la habitación de su hermana y allí se encerraban hasta la hora del té. Pero jamás miró en ella mas allá de ser "La amiga de su hermana". Aquel sábado le tocó doble turno en el hospital. Reemplazando al residente Takaedo entró la emergencia a la sala de urgencias.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó la enfermera. Touya era la sensación entre el cuerpo medico femenino y masculino (mas aun como las enfermeras y doctoras se le arrojaban sin hacer el sujeto el mas mínimo esfuerzo), porque a pesar de su edad, (mas de treinta), no se había casado y cada año que pasaba se veía mejor. Pero eso parecía no ser suficiente para ninguna mujer y atraparlo finalmente en sus redes.

Asentarlo a tener familia. Muchos de sus amores pasados, lo habían intentado.

Ninguna había tenido éxito. La enfermera de aquel momento, estaba pensando lo bien que debía verse vestido de civil. Siempre lo había visto en aquella bata. Tenía dos meses en ese hospital laborando y le gustaba el galeno. Se reprochó a si misma cuando descubrió que el doctor Kinomoto le estaba mirando con rigidez y reproche. – Perdón…- azorándose.- Joven de 25 años… se tropezó durante un partido de tenis ya que la cancha estaba mojada… sus conocidos están en la sala de espera. Ya le he mandado a tomar una radiografía.

-Si todas las emergencias fueran como esas- reprochó Touya de la suerte de algunos ricos. La enfermera sonrió. Las emergencias usuales en aquellos días eran heridas de bala, accidentes de transito, y cortes con objetos filosos además de casos de ultraje y otras que suelen ocurrir en ciudades tan enormes como aquella. Y el hospital aunque fuera de primera y ubicada en una buena zona, no evitaba ser centro de envíos cuando había emergencias de aquella índole. - ¿Dónde está?

-En el Cubículo cuatro doctor- respondió la enfermera. Touya había pasado un día lento en emergencias aquel día. Agradecía en silencio aquello. No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

Esto gracias a su último amorío. Era tan típico. Las mujeres mediante el sexo siempre pretendían atraparlo. Pero él con ellas, solo saciaba una curiosidad y una necesidad fisiológica. No hablaba de amor; él no lo conocía... o tal vez, si lo hacía, pero era algo infantil. No tenía prisa tampoco por casarse. ¿Para que la urgencia? No había necesidad. Vivía su vida de soltero plenamente: si necesitaba salir con alguien lo hacía... y divertirse algunas veces con sus amigos, lo lograba. Para otras cosas, siempre tenía amigas " de una noche" todos sabían en el hospital que, él no era dado a los compromisos.

Hasta aquel día.

Touya avanzó al cubículo cuatro. Retiró la cortina y observando la planilla de ingreso sin fijarse en el apellido declaró.- Soy el doctor Kinomoto… estaré atendiéndole hoy ¿señorita…?- buscando el apellido en la planilla.

-Touya…- escuchó una voz melodiosa y familiar para él. Pero no lograba conectarla con algún conocido frecuente. Touya levantó la mirada y no creía quien estaba delante de él.

-¿Tomoyo? – sorprendido de aquello. Ciertamente no era una chiquilla en coletas y uniforme de primaria. Tampoco en vestidos infantiles de vuelos.

Ahora mismo en la camilla estaba una hermosa joven, de distintivas proporciones físicas, portando un pantalón cortito y un suéter deportivo. Usaba una coleta alta que sujetaba su abundante pelo. Sus ojos amatistas eran más expresivos de lo que recordaba. Aquellos ojos le escudriñaban intensamente. Y parecía que él lo hacía por igual a ella, pero no lo notaba.

Se notaba que el pie le dolía pues su rostro a pesar que sonreía dejaba ver su dolor-¡Que sorpresa! No me recordaba que trabajabas en este hospital. – dijo ella distraídamente. - Me trajeron pues es el mas cercano a la cancha de tenis... ¿cómo estás Touya?

Pero este no le respondió. No la reconocía en aquel instante como la amiguilla de su hermana. Frente a él no veía aquello. ¿Cuándo fue que Tomoyo creció? No lo recordaba en aquellos precisos instantes. Aquél minúsculo pantalón corto y su ropa deportiva caía ajustada a su cuerpo, dejando ver su silueta. Una muchacha que conocía desde hacía años y por primera vez, la veía como mujer.

Y aquello le preocupó en un principio.

-¿Doctor? – Preguntó la enfermera…- ¿Doctor?- preguntó nuevamente hasta que le hizo caso. Volteó a la mujer y esta dijo.- Esta es la radiografía tomada al tobillo de la señorita…

-Ah si-. Declaró algo apenado. Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente. – Si, está bien… - mirándole finalmente, declaró.- Parece que es un esguince… muy profundo… - declaró con firmeza.- Te voy a inyectar cortisona ahora mismo… y te recetaré unos calmantes... pero no te aseguro que no sentirás molestia luego pase el efecto de la cortisona.

-¡Grandioso! – declaró con ironía.- Tenía que ir por esa bola precisamente.- declaró con un gesto de dolor cuando él acomodó el pie sobre un almohadón en la camilla.- Es que no se percató que, lanzó la pelota incorrectamente… solo fui a seguirla y el piso estaba mojado… un torpe movimiento. – Hesitando al ver la inyección que la enfermera usaría que era preparada – Eh…- sujetando la manga de su bata de medico.- ¿Tiene que ser inyectada?

Touya notó el temor en sus ojos. Y también en el tono de su voz. Touya tomó unos guantes de látex y declaró.- Eso me temo.. – Declaró con pausa mientras le daba unas palmadas en su mano.- Tendré cuidado… no te preocupes.

La enfermera allí presente miró con desprecio a la joven allí presente. Tomó su carpeta y notó que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji. Miró con que gentileza Touya retiraba la bolsa térmica que le enfriaba el tobillo. Era inusual pese a que era un gran médico que este cruzara aquella barrera algo impersonal que él levantaba incluso con sus pacientes. Parecía que él se sensibilizaba un poco por los niños pequeños y algunas madres de niños internos en el hospital.

Pero rara vez, se le veía tratar a alguien, paciente o no, de aquella manera. Parecía personalizar el trato con ella. Se conocían para como se miraban por instantes. Pero ¿de donde¿Quién era ella? Daidouji, por el apellido no podía deducir nada.

Solo que, las enfermeras tendría un buen rato deduciendo quien era la mujer y porque la trataba tan diferente. Y ¿le sonreía? También porque, se puso tan nervioso y se le quedó observando de aquella manera cuando se vieron momentos antes por primera vez.

La chica notó el moretón que tenía en su tobillo. Incluso, sentía que le latía. Mordió su labio y cerraba los ojos y Touya le miró un instante cuando la enfermera colocó la inyección en sus manos.- Vamos Tomoyo...- declaró con gesto burlón.- Es solo una inyección. No un batallón de fusilamiento... ¿Qué pasó con la joven que sacó a Sakura a mitad de la noche de mi casa para buscar luciérnagas en el parque Pingüino?

-Te enteraste...- murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería sentir el piquete de la aguja.

-Siempre me enteraba cuando Sakura salía de casa- declaró con suavidad. – Es un arte, cuando Sakura hacía pisadas de monstruo... no tenía delicadeza para salir... ni siquiera a escondidas.

La enfermera tenía un ademán de impaciencia. Kinomoto lentamente, insertó la aguja. Parecía que la joven no se dio cuenta... se tomaba su tiempo, para que el liquido se irrigara suavemente entre sus tejidos y nervios. Usualmente Touya solía ser efectivo y calculador.

Ahora parecía querer perfeccionarlo. – Listo...- murmuró. Cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos, vio que Touya pasaba a la enfermera la inyección utilizada y él se retiraba los guantes. Mirándole a los ojos él declaró, con gentileza.- ¿A que no te dolió?

-No, la verdad que no.- sintió cuando la tibia mano de Touya levantó su pie y se puso a escudriñar su tobillo. Era un roce delicado y pronto sintió como el pie se quedaba como si fuera, dormido. Sentía un cosquilleo en el pie.

Y no entendía porque, también en su estomago.

-Te pondré una banda en el pie. No podrás quitártelo ni siquiera para dormir... te voy a recomendar un ortopeda y este verá tu pie en dos semanas...

-¿Acaso no puedes tu revisarlo?

-Claro. Pero no soy experto.

-Ya veo- expuso.

-Deme la tobillera...- declaró Touya a la enfermera cuando la vio venir con ella.

-Puedo colocársela... – declaró. Touya se comportaba de manera particular con aquella paciente. Incluso, ella debió de colocar la inyección de cortisona. Era su trabajo. Pero parecía que el galeno quería hacerlo todo él.

-Está bien- declaró con gesto que no dejaba espacio a discusión.- yo la pondré. –

Touya tomó de la mano de la enfermera la tobillera que esta le pasaba y ella, firmó la plantilla de la chica y la lanzó en la cama la misma.

-Me voy a almorzar- declaró con desesperación marchándose por detrás de la cortina ofendida.

-¿Y a ella que le pasa? – preguntó Tomoyo aturdida por su actitud.

Touya frunció su rostro y declaró.- Quien sabe...- pasando por los dedos de los pies y luego colocando la tobillera, con cuidado.

-Gracias...- declaró ella con una sutil sonrisa. Mirándole con aquel uniforme Touya parecía un hombre sorprendente. Incluso, aquella bata se le veía como si hubiera nacido con ella. Se le notaba que el trabajo de médico encajaba en él. Nunca se había fijado en aquello.

Aunque si se había fijado en Touya. Y mucho. Pero él jamás vio mas allá de ser la amiga de Sakura. Eso lo entendía.

-¿Cómo le va a Sakura? – preguntó Touya distraídamente.

Trataba de no pensar en otra cosa "Que lindo le quedan esos shorts o lo bien que le quedaba aquel uniforme deportivo" que no fuera que "_Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de su hermana" _

-Ya sabes enfrascada en su trabajo. Debes de saberlo. Eres su hermano.

Frunció su rostro para declarar.- Rara vez. Ahora que papá se pasa mas de viaje que otra cosa, raras veces conversamos...

-Muchas gracias Touya- declaró ella - Eres un gran doctor...

-No es nada. Es mi trabajo.- Tomando la plantilla y firmando su salida – Vamos a recepción y te firmaré una receta para los relajantes musculares... ¿viniste acompañada?

-Si, creo que me esperan en la sala de espera... Quisiera agradecerte por tu ayuda... ¿por qué no cenamos juntos? – sorprendiéndole.- ¿El miércoles tal vez?

-Trabajo el miércoles...

-Que tal almuerzo entonces...

Touya suspiró notándose molesto.- No es necesario... en serio.

-Insisto.

-No seas necia.

-Tengo que serlo si tu lo estás...

Touya no respondió. Tomó una silla de ruedas recogida en un rincón y extendiéndole declaró.- Vamos... tengo que llevarte para que te lleven a casa. – Tomándole en brazos como si no pesara nada. La depositó en la silla de ruedas. Tomoyo desde que la alzó en brazos y la sentó en la misma, contuvo su respiración aquellos segundos.

-Entonces ¿qué me dices¿Cena¿Almuerzo¿Café al menos? – mientras la llevaba arrastrando la silla. Tomoyo veía como todas las enfermeras y doctoras parecían observarle intensamente. Levantó su cabeza y declaró..- ¿por qué nos miran tanto? – notando que todas las miradas eran femeninas.

Touya la llevó y no dijo nada.

Fue a recepción y tomó una receta y escribió unas líneas. Declaró.- Son ligeros calmantes y relajantes. Desinflarán tu tobillo. Hablaré con el doctor Mekonugi, para que te reciba en la próxima semana y le daré tu número para que, te llame- distraídamente le preguntó.- ¿Aun vives con tu madre, no es así?

-Si. Claro. Mientras me case no viviré sola.

-Eso es lo que me molesta de Sakura. Viviendo sola en la ciudad.

-Ella tiene que, Touya. Trasladarse del diario a Tomoeda es muy complicado. Le tomaría media mañana.

Entonces, Tomoyo divisó a sus conocidos. Touya se dio cuenta que todos (eran cuatro, tres hombres y una chica) eran mas o menos de la edad de Tomoyo. Todos niños ricos, pues llevaban ropas deportivas y teléfonos móviles además de zapatos deportivos caros. -¡Tomoyo Chan!- sonó una de las voces que para Touya parecía mas hipocresía que otra cosa.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Estoy bien... es menos de lo que parece...

-Traeré el coche..- declaró uno de los hombres.- A la entrada para que puedas montar...

-Vaya. Se nota que fue un buen golpe... – dijo un tercero.

Touya dejó la silla de ruedas en manos de uno de los amigos de Tomoyo. Se escabullía del lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Tomoyo decirle.- ¡Touya! – cuando volteó los amigos de la joven le observaban con escrutinio y ella le sonrió diciendo.- Gracias... y, te debo ese almuerzo...

Touya no asintió. Dudaba que la volviese a ver. Eso pensaba él. Pero que sorpresa se llevó unas semanas después. Estaba en aquel momento, saliendo de su ronda y portaba su bulto donde llevaba las ropas sucias del hospital y tomaría el tren (le quedaba mas fácil que encontrar estacionamiento para su coche en el hospital) cuando en el estacionamiento, se fijo en la figura que pegada a un coche deportivo azul, con los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, vistiendo unos pantalones femeninos color azul marino y camisa blanca adornada con unas perlas como pendientes, le esperaba. La reconoció inmediatamente.

Se aproximó para no ser descortés. - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pagarte lo de la cena... – declaró ella con una dulce sonrisa. A Touya, se le encogió el estomago. – sabía que, no me aceptarías almuerzo y aproveché en tu hora de salida...

-¿Y como supiste mi hora de salida?

-Soborné a uno de los doctores amigos tuyos...- declaró encogiéndose de hombros. Touya se sorprendió y ella agregó.- Le dije que era pariente tuyo... que quería darte una sorpresa y que venía por ti...

-No debiste de hacerlo. Solo hice mi trabajo.

Tomoyo borró su sonrisa y declaró con decisión.- Y yo estoy pidiendo que cenes conmigo...

Touya se aproximó y declaró.- No tengo ni la apariencia ni el porte para un restaurante francés...

-Yo tampoco.- declaró ella sorprendiéndole.- ¿Qué tal un par de hamburguesas con un café que las hace deliciosas...

-Te hacía mujer de caviar y filete...

Llevándose las manos a la cintura declaró con naturalidad.- Soy mas bien, mujer de cosas simples... por mas que se crea lo contrario.- de repente le arrojó a sus manos las llaves del deportivo y dijo.- Y tu conduces.- tomando su bulto de la mano y echándolo en el asiento de atrás.

Touya suspiró. Era como pelear contra un muro. Al final asintió y se montó en el asiento del conductor. Momentos antes, estaban pasando las avenidas principales. - ¿Está bien que maneje tu coche?

-Lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora- declaró ella en un suspiro.

-Y si alguien nos ve... Tus amigos por ejemplo.

Ella contorsionó la mirada al responderle.- No son mis amigos Touya- encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo Sakura es mi amiga - y sonrió para agregar- A propósito... almorcé con ella hoy finalmente... nunca le contaste que estuve en el hospital.

-¿Ah si?

-Si- afirmó.- se escandalizó cuando le informé que me atendiste. Y eso, que ustedes cenaron con su padre la semana pasada. No le dijiste nada.

-No vi necesidad que lo supiera...- declaró con firmeza. Llegaron al café y estacionaron el vehículo un poco lejos así que tuvieron que caminar.

-Está cerca de las empresas de mamá- declaró Tomoyo.- He venido a almorzar aquí en ocasiones...

Touya entró detrás de ella. Parecía un café americano. La decoración era muy americanizada. Ella ordenó una hamburguesa doble con queso y papas. Touya ordenó lo mismo y cuando vio los servicios, notó que Tomoyo no hesitó al comerse la suya.

Típicamente las mujeres escondían lo que verdaderamente comían. Aparentando pedían siempre ensaladas o pequeñas sopas con tostadas. Todo lo que no dejara aflorar su verdadero apetito.

"_Pero Sonomi jamás pondría un pie aquí"-_ pensó el medico notando las mesas y los manteles. No se imaginaba a la aristocrática Sonomi Daidouji comiendo en un lugar así con sus suéteres de casimir.

Touya notó que Tomoyo no escondía nada. Ya en la tercera mordida ella le preguntó.- ¿qué tal?

-No están mal- declaró admitiendo. Se quedó mirándole un largo rato y Tomoyo sintiendo su mirada se le quedó mirando aturdida.- Lo siento... es que, usualmente las mujeres...

-¿Nos matamos de hambre? – preguntó de repente. Ella sonrió limpiándose sus labios.- No he almorzado hoy... tengo un apetito voraz... tengo la ventaja que, puedo comer lo que sea y nunca subo un kilo...- Touya sonrió súbitamente.- ¿que?

-Mi madre, era idéntica a ti- declaró con cierta nostalgia. Ella depositó su hamburguesa en su plato y le escuchó decir.- Papá y yo la veíamos devorar comida como si se tratara de entremeses... nunca subía una libra... siempre se mofaba de eso, incluso con tu madre.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio.- Mamá me lo ha contado... incluso, me dijo alguna vez, que como modelo no tendría que pasar nunca hambre...

Touya se relajó. Tenían eso en común: la amistad de muchos años en ambas familias. Después, que era la amiga de Sakura.

-¿Quiénes eran los que te acompañaron al hospital?

Ella torció su nariz para declarar.- Unos hipócritas... mi madre está haciendo negocios con unos sujetos... empresarios de Japón. Esos eran sus hijos. Mi madre me comprometió para aquella tarde de tenis... suspendí un día de ocio en el departamento de Sakura, por eso.

-El departamento.

-Si- asintió. Agregó sonriendo.- ¿Has visto a Kero últimamente? Ha crecido mucho.

Touya hizo un bufido para declarar- Mi padre le regala un gato a Sakura. Me sorprende que lo hiciera. Apenas se puede cuidar a ella misma. – se quejó.

-La subestimas... tendrías que ver lo lindo que tiene su apartamento. Y Kero está muy bien cuidado. – Defendiendo a su amiga.

-Solo tiene gato porque papá lo encontró un día en el sótano. Cayó por el tragaluz que había a un lado y no encontró el dueño. Sino hubiera sido por papá...

-Touya. ¿Aun no te adaptas que Sakura viva sola, no es así?

Sorprendiéndose declaró.-Aun la veo como una chiquilla con cabello corto dos colitas y su uniforme de porrista de primaria.

-Ya no es una niña—agregando con gesto enigmático.- Ni yo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel preciso instante. La mirada de Tomoyo era reveladora. Una sonrisa sutil adornaba su rostro. Ya se había terminado la mitad de la hamburguesa y declaró sutilmente.- deberíamos hacer esto una tradición... una vez a la semana. ¿Qué te parece Touya?

-¿Qué pasaría con tu novio¿No se pondría celoso con esto? No permitiría que una novia mía se la pasara con otro.

-No tengo novio...

-¿Amigos especiales, tal vez?

-No.- por la forma que lo dijo parecía hablar con la verdad.- La mayoría de quienes conozco son algo frívolos e hipócritas... poco pasionales y solo ven lo que ganarían con tener una Daidouji como esposa. Por eso, no me he casado. Pese a tener la edad.

-¿Tu madre que dice de eso?

-Hasta ahora no le ha prestado importancia. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Vive demasiado fuera para importarle mucho. Eso tal vez, porque no tiene de que preocuparse. Mi perspectiva de hombre, aun no lo he visto en ninguno de mis pretendientes... hasta ahora. Así que por eso no te preocupes... ¿Lo hacemos tradición el cenar juntos una vez a la semana?

Para la sorpresa del sujeto, se vio respondiéndole.- Me parece bien. – guardando silencio y terminando de comer la hamburguesa.

Tomoyo sonrió y declaró.- ¿Y¿Tienes a una amiga especial en el hospital?

-Hay muchas amigas- Tomoyo le brindó una mirada algo compasiva y que él se la encontró extraña.- Pero ninguna con probabilidad de yo asentarme con alguna de ellas.

-Entiendo... somos algo parecidos... ¿no es así?

-Claro. Solo que, esta vez... yo invito esta...

"Y así fue. Me vi a mi mismo una vez a la semana por tres meses, reuniéndome con Tomoyo Daidouji. Unos días íbamos a comer; otros a cenar. Otros simplemente al cine y a tomarnos un café. Nunca lo vi como nada mas, tampoco ella dijo nada. Aunque notaba en su mirada, que algo se estaba haciendo serio, intenso y permanente, al menos, por un tiempo. Y debo admitir que yo también lo leía en mi. No nos importaba que, nos encontrábamos con amigos míos... o conocidos de ella. Aunque esto último era extraño. También nos veíamos coincidencialmente, para cenar en casa de papá por petición de Sakura. Pero esto último ocurría pues la madre de Tomoyo estaba de viaje. En aquel momento, no sabía en lo que me metía. Hasta que una noche... una noche de aquellas nos quedamos los dos a solas en casa de mi padre. Sakura y papá habían salido a dar una vuelta por el vecindario a ponerse al día (sabía yo que era para que no comenzara yo a criticar que vivía sola), cuando, vi las señales que algo intenso había nacido. Algo que, no moriría con ligereza".

Escuché cuando algo cayó contra el piso. Cuando caminé al comedor vi que una de las copas de la cena se había hecho añicos. Tomoyo comenzó a recoger las piezas y dije- Permíteme...- yendo con un trapo a recoger los restos.

-Lo siento – suspiró ella – Lo lamento Touya. – declaró.- Estaba muy distraída... – recogiendo piezas del vidrio roto, cuando sus dedos se cruzaron con los de él.

Para Touya fue como una revelación en aquel instante de que todo tenía una razón, un tiempo y un lugar. La razón era su encuentro... el tiempo era el ahora... y el lugar, aquel. Fue un escalofrío el sentir sus dedos entre los de ella. Ella le miraba fijamente y se inclinó hacía adelante.

Hacia ella. Ella se aproximó igual y sus labios hicieron contacto. Touya soltó en aquel momento, los restos de vidrio y el paño y sujetó suavemente el cuello de la chica. Sentía su pulso como la tenía aferrada. Aquel pulso acelerado que se sentía bajo su contacto.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso. ¡Finalmente la había besado! Lo que ella había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entendía que, Touya jamás la vería como algo mas... pero tenía esperanzas.

Había albergado tantas.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Un segundo beso, demandó mas de los labios de la joven de ojos azules. Pronto se vio a si misma, separando sus labios y en un beso donde ella rozaba su mejilla masculina con los dedos de su mano. El rostro masculino sentía aquello como una tibia brisa en medio de un invierno solitario. Sentía como Touya poco a poco, reclamaba su boca en un suspiro. Ella murmuró algo pero no importaba. Buscaba la manera de aproximarse mas a su figura. Estaban arrodillados en el suelo y no parecían pensar que, alguien entraría por la puerta.

Al menos ella no.

Pero Touya si. Trató de separarse de ella. Separó sus labios y ella en un gesto desaprensivo, declaró.- No...- acercándose de nuevo a sus labios y besándolos ahora ella. Las manos de Touya se posaron en su cintura. Y de un momento, a otro, se volvió mas intenso. Touya exploraba su boca con una ansiedad que había nacido en aquel momento.

¿O siempre había existido?

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó él al separarse. -¿Tomoyo?

Ella declaró con gesto impaciente.- Soy una mujer Touya... – declaró.- Soy la amiga de Sakura, cierto, pero soy una mujer... y tu me gustas... mucho...- coloreándose su piel de un tono carmín muy revelador.- Pensaba en ti, cuando esa copa se ha hecho añicos... de cuando... me besarías... me tomarías en tus brazos y cuando te darías cuenta que he crecido...

Touya escuchaba esto anonadado. Cuando por fin habló, rozó su mejilla para decirle.- Claro que me doy cuenta quien eres... alguien muy hermoso...- rozando su frente con la de ella.- Pero eres, la amiga de Sakura...

-Lo se. Lo se- suspiró.

-Si esto no funciona... su amistad, que ha sido lo mas importante desde toda la vida para ella, se vería arruinada. No quiero que eso pase Tomoyo.- dijo con aprehensión. Tomoyo ahí comprendió que la única razón porque Touya además de ese momento, nunca había tomado la iniciativa era por miedo a lastimar a Sakura. Que su amistad se vería comprometida como hermana y ella como novia. Escuchaba la intensidad con que revelaba aquello.- Sakura sufriría... aunque no lo queramos.

-No le digamos nada- declaró ella sorprendiéndole.- Me duele... es mi mejor amiga... pero así, ella no tendrá deber con ninguno. Ni contigo... ni conmigo... – acariciándole su rostro.

-¿Le ocultarás esto?

Asintió en silencio.- tu también. Al menos por un tiempo. Aprecio a Sakura. Pero es lo mejor... no quiero que ella se vea en una encrucijada si esto no funciona...

-Entonces... ¿Estamos en esto... Tomoyo? – no evitando sonreír y mirándole con expectativa.

Asintió en silencio y declaró.- Claro que si... veremos que será...

-Sabes lo que es. No eres tan despistada como lo es Sakura a veces- declaró con firmeza.- Y lo supe desde que te doblaste el tobillo.

-¿Tan cerca así? – rió ella. Besándole declaró poniéndose de pie y ella por igual.- Yo vengo sabiéndolo desde que tenía dieciséis...

Touya la detuvo en seco sujetándole por un brazo antes de que entrara en la cocina. Le miró intensamente y ella asintió abochornándose un segundo.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra primera cita? – preguntó Tomoyo súbitamente. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

-El sábado...-declaró Touya.- Yo cocinaré...

-Bien- aceptó ella sin tapujos.

-Es en mi departamento.-declaró con intensidad y firmeza. Ella le observó un instante.

-Está bien...

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro- asintió decidida.- confío en ti Touya.

"_Tal vez esa fue la frase que nunca debió de revelarme. Aquella frase lo cambió todo. Nunca pensé que, le haría el amor a Tomoyo en la primera cita. No creía que ella lo planeó así, tampoco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso y que estoy a horas de revelarle el secreto de nuestra relación a su madre y que planeo casarme con ella con su consentimiento o sin el, las cosas sucedieron desde un principio así con ambos porque, somos casi parecidos. Somos apasionados. También impulsivos. De un momento a otro estábamos viendo televisión en la sala de mi departamento, después de cenar. Estábamos abrazados y de pronto, ya no pensé las cosas. Era demasiado súbito. Espontáneo y explosivo para ignorarlo y creo que ella lo pensó así. Sentí cosas y momentos en sus brazos que jamás había experimentado con otras mujeres, que eran experimentadas. Ella me lo reveló mientras nos besábamos que era virgen. Tal vez por eso, me inquieté_ _por un instante. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba hundido en su amor, en su deseo y en su pasión. A ella le pasó lo mismo. No lo pensamos bien... un momento de locura que por un momento, aquella noche, ya en los brazos del otro y habiendo experimentado el amarnos que pensé el único error que cometí con ella, aquella noche. Un error que nunca cometí con otras... pero con ella si. Tal vez por ello fue que, me encontré a mi mismo dentro de un compromiso que yo mismo fijé. Porque la amaba. "_

Touya se llevó la mano en la cabeza. Ella estaba echada sobre él con su cuerpo desnudo y declaró media adormecida.- ¿Qué, que pasa Touya?

Él le miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Era como si despertará. Murmuró. – Soy un estúpido... – incorporándose a medias en la cama.- Un completo idiota...

-¿Touya? – le miró ella preocupada. -¿Qué te ocurre?

Tomó sus mechones un instante. Notaba la preocupación en su mirada.

Touya la observó unos instantes y declaró nervioso por primera vez en su vida.-No nos cuidamos Tomoyo... – agregó en un tono de voz que sonaba inquieto.- No quiero que, haya consecuencias... en primer lugar esto no debió pasar... y ahora que ha pasado, me hago enteramente responsable... pero no quiero que, tu pagues por ello.

-Fue algo entre ambos – declaró ella mas calmada que él. – Tranquilo...

-_No_, no puedo estar tranquilo... ¿Qué pasará si...?- Pero ella le observó y calló sus labios colocando sus dedos.

Preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Sería algo tan malo que, estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo, de ambos, Touya?

-No lo digo por eso...- declaró inmediatamente replicándole.- Ya quisiera ver algo así... con tus ojos... tus hermosos ojos.- acariciándole su rostro.- Pero no así... no sin antes...

-Touya...- murmuró ella.- Esto es nuestro secreto. Recuerda que nadie sabe nada de esto... y si algo así pasara, yo podría hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo...

-¡Jamás te dejaría hacer eso sola! – Le declaró alarmado

-Por supuesto que no lo harías. Eres un caballero.- incorporándose y rodeando su figura con una de las camisas del sujeto que estaban en el espaldar de una silla. – Pero tengo, veinticuatro años. Casi veinticinco. Si decido tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio no le incumbe a nadie mas que a mi.

El la haló suavemente por el brazo y la abrazó a su figura recostándose ambos en la cama. Acariciaba sus hombros y declaró con decisión.- Por mas liberal que suene, no es lo mas correcto y lo sabes... si eso así pasara, lo mas correcto es...- pero ella le calló.

-No lo digas por favor.- declaró ella.- No quiero que esa sea la única razón por la cual estaríamos juntos... además, no creo estar embarazada.

-Aun así... quiero que estemos seguros... es muy pronto para decirlo.- tomando su rostro con sus manos declaró.- Pero si ese es el caso, nunca olvides que me haré responsable, en todo lo que sea necesario... – besando sus labios con ternura y lentitud.

Tomoyo arribó al departamento de Sakura y abriendo la puerta dijo.- Kero... ¿Dónde estás Kero? – llevando consigo leche en cartón para el gato ya que Sakura tenía alimento seco bajo el fregadero.- ¿Kero? – avanzando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

A los pocos segundos, vio la figura felina aproximarse a ella, contenta de ver a alguien finalmente. Tomoyo sonrió diciendo.- Aquí traje tu comida... ¿Extrañas a Sakura, eh? –acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

Tomoyo fue seguida por el animal, hasta su platito. Sirviéndole bastante leche y comida lo vio devorar ferozmente su alimento y ella se aproximó a abrir las ventanas para airear un poco el departamento.

Se imaginaba viviendo así: un departamento pequeño, pero cálido con adornos y detalles personalizados. Se imaginaba un sofá acurrucado a un lado. Una mesilla de té. Dándole el frente al sol. Una cocina pequeña y práctica.

Una recamara confortable.

Un hombre que llegara a casa y le diera las buenas noches. Ese hombre era – Touya.

A la víspera de aquélla cena de Touya en su casa, y presentarlo como novio, Tomoyo pasó aquel día vuelta un manojo de nervios. Suerte que, pensando aquella tarde la primera vez que ella y Touya se entregaron (no evitando sonrojarse al solo pensarlo) y consumaron su pasión, no pudo evitar asustarse, cinco meses atrás cuando él le reveló la posibilidad de haberse quedado embarazada. El por supuesto le brindó su apoyo si era ese el caso.

Pero prefería que Touya se casara con ella porque la amara, mas que por un compromiso porque ella quedara embarazada.

Hasta aquel momento, eran muy cuidadosos. Extremadamente cuidadosos. Uno, porque no quería que Touya, se viera presionado para casarse con ella. Claro que, tenían cinco meses ya conviviendo prácticamente como personas casadas, pero aun así, no quería que fuera una presión de su parte.

Ahora, le había revelado la posibilidad de que si se quería casar con ella.

Solo había un pero: su madre. Sabía que su madre no era un caso fácil. Había planeado su vida desde que había nacido. Una boda con algún "príncipe Azul" como había sido la boda de ella, con su padre.

Pero ella y Sonomi no eran iguales.

Sabía que, habría guerra con Sonomi cuando se enterara que andaba en serio con un hombre. Un hombre... Touya Kinomoto. Pondría pretextos inexorables. La conocía bien. ¡Si armaba escándalos cuando escuchó alguna vez que ella, se había enamorado de un joven de su facultad!"

_-"Tienes apenas 19 años. No sabes lo que es el amor, Tomoyo. Dale tiempo". _

_-"Hija; a los veinte nadie sabe lo que quiere en este mundo". _

_-"Tiene que ser un hombre de posición, con recursos. Eres una dama de sociedad... ¿A quien llevarías a una reunión de asociados sino a un ejecutivo?"_

-Pero Touya... – suspiró ella sintiendo la brisa fresca.- Touya es a quien yo amo... y él me ama a mi... y me dijo que, nos casaríamos si ella se interponía... no quiero que sea la razón por la cual, se case conmigo...pero si quiero...por primera vez, me veo compartiendo mis días... todos mis días con él...- sonrió. Llamando al móvil del sujeto y sentándose en el sofá, sintió como Kero después de comer, se subió buscando cariño. Escuchando la voz de su novio preguntó.- ¿Touya?

-Van tres veces que llamas en el día de hoy Tomoyo.-declaró con voz calmada.- ¿Estás preocupada, no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las dos primeras veces llamaste fingiendo que te equivocaste de numero.- él no lo sabía pero ella se sonrojó – Y sabemos muy bien que tienes una memoria fotográfica... – bajando su voz (creía Tomoyo que estaba delante de alguien tal vez, un paciente) – y sabes lo que siento por ti, pero, ya resulta un tanto preocupante que me estés llamando tanto en el día.

-Lo dices, como si fuera un crimen. – reclamó con gesto mimado.

-Y mañana será peor... – murmuró.- ¿por qué te asusta? Hemos cenado antes con Sonomi.

-Tenía yo trece años Touya... y no se consideraba una cena de esta magnitud...

Lo escuchó suspirar.- Lo se. Es diferente.

.-Si.

.-Tomoyo, lo que dije el otro día, es en serio... – declaró con firmeza.- ni tu madre ni nadie me separará de ti. Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, con o sin su aprobación. Esto es una mera formalidad para que no diga que, las cosas se han hecho a sus espaldas.

-Pero las cosas si fueron a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué lo hicimos?

-Porque conozco a mi madre: se hubiera puesto difícil desde un principio.

-¿Fue un acuerdo entre ambos, no es así?

-Si, claro. Eso lo tengo claro.

-Deja de preocuparte entonces. Prometo controlarme con ella.. – haciéndole reír. El talento explosivo de Touya era para tomarse en serio. Tenía un temperamento algo protector que siempre había expuesto con ella y con Sakura. – tratar de llevar las cosas con calma y contar hasta veinte si es necesario...

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-¿Por qué suenas sorprendida? Haría lo que fuera por ti, y lo sabes...- declaró y observando el reloj declaró.- Tengo que irme... tengo rondas hasta la media noche.

-Te amo...

-Sabes que yo también. – cortando la llamada Touya volteó para encontrar a cinco enfermeras con pañuelos en sus manos, ojos llorosos, labios temblorosos y gestos de derrota. Dijo con sequedad.- ¿qué?

-Doctor...- declaró una dando un paso adelante con los ojos de cachorro.- ¿Era, esa... su novia? – señalando el móvil que guardaba en su bata.- con quien hablaba.

Touya asintió en silencio y vio como las mujeres, derramaban lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿La ama? – preguntó otra.

Asintió no evitando sonreír sutilmente al recuerdo de la joven Daidouji.

-¿Se piensa casar con ella? – preguntó una tercera.

Touya decidió contestar también. Se sentía de buen humor para gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y no los de otros. Por otro lado, era un caballero. No gritaría a unas mujeres.

Las enfermeras lo vieron retirarse y comenzaron a llorar de verdad y abrazarse unas con otras.

_El soltero mas codiciado de todo el hospital estaba fuera del mercado. _

_------------------------ _

Habían arribado a Londres una hora atrás. Un coche lujoso fue por ellos al aeropuerto que si era público. Abordando el coche ambos iban en silencio.

Sakura se sentía cansada. Tan cansada. Habían pasado horas en el avión privado y aunque había dormido, no era suficiente.

Arribaron al hotel (por supuesto uno de primera clase) ayudada a descender del coche se sentía que caería cansada en los escalones. No se percató que tan lujoso era. Iba del brazo de Wei y Shaoran iba detrás de ellos. Suponía que, con lo ocurrido en casa Li, quería mantener las distancias.

Shaoran cuando se registraron (parecía que el sujeto ya era conocido por los encargados), le saludaban con afinidad y hablando en perfecto inglés con ellos, señaló un instante a Sakura. Ellos asintieron y Sakura fue dirigida al elevador por Li.

-Espero que no te importe... que hiciera unos cuantos arreglos...- una vez el ascensor cerró con ellos, Wei y dos cargadores mas el ascensorista. Sakura notó que pulsaban el último botón del tablero.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar a su destino. El elevador se detuvo pero no se abrió. El ascensorista sacó una llave del interior de su chaqueta y la insertó en un cerrojo cubierto por una portezuela falsa de color de madera. Entonces, fue que el elevador se abrió. Vio al fondo una enorme puerta. El pasillo estaba alfombrado en rojo vino y había mesas con flores rebosantes. Los cargadores avanzaron delante de ellos y abrieron la puerta dejando a Sakura anonadada de lo que encontraría.

Era prácticamente un enorme apartamento de lujo. Debía medir al menos cuatro veces la longitud de su pequeño departamento. Había un enorme salón. Unas puertas corredizas de madera (viendo a uno de los cargadores abrirla), era prácticamente la habitación enorme con una cama gigantesca y con enormes almohadones y grandes ventanales cubiertos por enormes cortinas.

Ella avanzó no creyendo lo que veía. Vaya si el sujeto sabía sacar la ostentosidad por la ventana. Prácticamente vivía la vida de un príncipe. Al ver que, solo había una cama declaró.- Disculpa...- abochornándose un poco con él. Este le observó un instante.- ¿No hay otra habitación para mi?

Shaoran sonrió asintiendo en silencio. En ingles pidió al otro sujeto que, fuera y habilitara la extensión de la suite. El hombre sin hesitar se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y yendo a al puerta, (que se disimulaba a la perfección con la pared de la suite), la abrió con una tarjeta electrónica y abrió la puerta. Sakura entró no esperando lo que vería

Había una habitación enorme (mas pequeña que, la suite), con su propio balcón, un juego de sofás, una cama enorme (era mas grande que la suya de soltera), habían floreros con rosas de distintos colores, un sofá frente a un mueble que tenía televisor y un mini bar. Al fondo veía el baño con una tina enorme.

Shaoran se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándole admirara atónita la habitación.

Ya los cargadores se habían ido. Una vez ella se percató de su presencia, declaró.- Es sorprendente... – dejando la computadora en el sofá.- ¿Siempre te hospedas aquí?

Shaoran asintió débilmente. Declaró con gesto de humildad.- Otras veces, con los parientes de Hiragizawa... tienen una campiña fuera de Londres. Pero cuando vengo de negocios, termino aquí.

-Es un hermoso lugar.

-Si lo es. Pero raras veces le presto atención- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.- Wei está al otro lado: ahí hay una cocina para la suite sino queremos ordenar de las cocinas y al otro lado, están las habitaciones privadas de Wei. Si quieres algo o se te ofrece algo de Wei solo levanta el auricular y presiona 244 es una extensión independiente a la habitación de los sirvientes. O si quieres algo... – pensando un instante _"De mi o te sientes sola_" pero lo pensó mejor.- ..Con relación a la entrevista, estoy al otro lado... – viéndole que no le prestaba atención para nada: sus ojos solo estudiaban la habitación - ¿Sakura?

-Es sorprendente...- declaró con gesto de sueño. Shaoran notaba que Sakura parecía en un trance. Incluso, se dirigió a unos de los floreros y aspiró el aroma, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.- No estamos en época de rosas aquí... la habitación tiene este aroma. Es sorprendente.

-Será mejor que descanses- declaró Li atrayendo su atención.

-Será muy difícil que cierre los ojos.

-Créeme: lo harás. Son las...- consultado su reloj- las tres de la mañana en Japón. – sorprendiéndole. ¿Tanto así había pasado el tiempo? – Y apenas aquí es media mañana. Además tenemos que hacer unos encargos antes de esta noche...

-¿Esta noche?

-Si, esta noche hay un cóctel de bienvenida en la residencia de Lord Redgrave...

-Shaoran, no...

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo porque ir. Es mas, si no llego a dormir podría adelantar el articulo. Estaría listo antes de las dos semanas.

-Tienes que venir conmigo... así te darás cuenta del ambiente londinense... – sorprendiéndole.- Será bueno para ti.

-¿Bueno para mi¿Por qué es eso¡No! Ve a tu cóctel. De todas maneras, es en tu honor ¿no?

-De todas maneras es importante que vengas conmigo. Así podrás tomar impresiones de mi persona de los invitados.

-Pero ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! – Dando una de las verdaderas razones y agregó.- No tengo vestido de cóctel.

-Eso no es problema... – declaró Li sonriendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- Descansa, toma una ducha. A las tres vendrá alguien a tocar tu puerta, ábrele y no te preocupes- viéndole que iba a contradecirle, tomó la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones y declaró.- Nos vemos esta noche...- sin mas explicaciones cerró la puerta. Le escuchó cerrar también la de él, al otro lado del salón que había entre una y otra habitación.

Sakura se quedó aturdida unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que había pasado. ¿Ahora que mosca le había picado?

A pesar de haber tratado por todos los medios de no pensar en lo ocurrido en casa de los Li, pero no podía evitar caer en el mismo punto.

Y no era la única.

Shaoran temía que se volvería loco. Pasó la noche completa en vela en casa de sus padres, pensando en el beso dado a Sakura y en muchas cosas mas que desencadenaba un beso así.

Se echó en la cama tratando de pensar en el número para recepción. Pidió el servicio de la costurera, y de la tienda de trajes que había en el hotel. Explicó lo que necesitaba y por supuesto todo se ponía a disposición de Li.

Shaoran sabía que necesitaría un par de frases dulces y caballerismo para conquistar a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto. Era una mujer independiente y del siglo XXI: caballerismo era lo último que la conquistaría.

Colgó la llamada sintiéndose agotado. Y no era porque el trabajo le matara. El pensar en Sakura era lo que lo dominaba día y noche.

Le había atraído desde un principio. Desde el primer día de juntas. ¡Jamás pensó sentirse atraído nuevamente por alguien de aquella manera! Sakura era una mujer muy hermosa y su sencillez cautivaban al igual que su sonrisa y aquellos ojos color esmeralda que, le recordaban precisamente eso: un par de joyas finas del mejor joyero.

Desde la noche que le besó, no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Poco a poco, sintió como el cambio de horas, cobraba efecto en él: los párpados los sentía que se cerraban solos y se dejó caer en las almohadas. Sino dormía en aquellos instantes, se arrepentiría en la noche.

Ese cóctel era demasiado importante para esquivarlo. Pensó que la hija de Lord Redgrave, Catherine, no le perseguiría esta vez. La joven de diecisiete años, había propuesto como meta en la vida, conquistarlo a él, nada que no haría a Lord Redgrave mas que feliz: el sujeto era extranjero, cierto, pero era un millonario extranjero. Y después estaba Lady Marianne, una mujer de titulo que daba a entender que Shaoran era uno de sus puntos débiles y no ocultaba su fascinación por el hombre (cosa que ponía nervioso a Shaoran mas aun cuando se pasaba la mujer de copas). Shaoran No tenía titulo pero si fortuna y un nombre de fama mundial. Pero pensar en Sakura y su mirada ilusionada al ver el lujo que se veía rodeada. Imaginándosela en la cocina, la noche anterior y su forma de comer de su tenedor. De disfrutar placenteramente delos postres, de su manera de besar... de sus dulces ojos. De su voz (Cuando no le estaba gritando groserías)... de todo...

Despertó un rato después y lo que había soñado fue lo que lo despertó respirando agitado. Miró a su lado pensando que, había ocurrido en verdad. Halló el lado de aquella cama vacío y suspiró dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente en su almohada. En su sueño... ellos... él y ella...

Desabotonó su camisa los primeros botones, para estar mas cómodo colocó su mano en su frente. La sintió fría y sudada.

Estaba haciéndole el amor a Sakura en sus sueños. Era un sueño hermoso, pero solo eso. "Vamos Li; nunca habías llegado tan lejos con ella en un sueño" admitiéndose que, había si, soñado con ella. "Contrólate o echarás todo a perder" pensando en la forma que en aquel sueño la echó precisamente en aquella cama y la besó; besó cada rincón de su cuerpo y su piel reclamándolos como suyos; acarició su cuerpo muchas veces y la sintió suspirar a su oído y pronunciar su nombre con deseo... con pura pasión.

Decidió que lo mejor para él era tomar un baño de agua fría. Consultó el reloj con la hora local. Ya eran pasadas las tres. No sabía que, había estado tanto tiempo dormido y el cóctel era a las seis. Observó quitándose la camisa y viendo a las puertas que separaban su habitación de la de la reportera con expectativa.

**----------Continuará. ----------- **

**Comentarios... ¡Hola a todos y todas! Finalmente, a dos semanas del capitulo siete les presento con mucho orgullo el capitulo ocho. ¿A que derramaba melaza o que? Aquí está finalmente el tan largamente esperado capitulo. ¿qué les pareció? Supongo que la mayoría se quedó cuadrada cuando vieron aquella revelación de Touya y sus recuerdos. ¡Ahhh ¿qué estaba pensando esta mujer haciendo el amor en la primera cita! Bueno, como se enterarán mas adelante, Tomoyo siempre amó a Touya pero se subestimaba a si misma para él. tal vez por eso, nunca se involucró con nadie. Como dije en un principio este capitulo está dedicado a las personas mencionadas mas arriba y por supuesto, aquí empiezo a contestar RR (parece que ya le quitaron la ilegalidad... aun estoy por aquí). Bueno este va a ser un comentario bastante corto gracias a mis clases. ¡Así es señores! Gracias alos compromisos de mis clases, me toca menos tiempo para responder a todos los comentarios como es debido. Entonces discúlpenme por esta vez todos ustedes que se toman todo su tiempo a responder a cada capitulo. Si me ponía a responderles aquí, tardaría al menos una semana en actualizar este capitulo 8 así que aquí van los agradecimientos a : **

**Sofia Moll: Gracias por tu correo. Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado mas dudas que tenías en el aire. Un beso y te cuidas**

**SyaoranSakuRocks ¡Hola duo! Estoy tomándome mi tiempo para escribirles estas cortas lineas. Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero como siempre ver sus comentarios aquí. **

**También unos besos y saludos para: **

**Yarumi-San, Selene Kiev, Akirachinty (si me olvidé de ti en el anterior Capitulo ¡lo siento! Usualmente subo los RR a mis discos hasta dos días antes de publicar un nuevo capitulo y en ocasiones se me queda alguien. No lo tomes a mal y un enorme beso para ti); Lady Esmeralda, FenixGirl (saludos especiales para ti). Pavarti Paty, Coolis17, Yelitza (gracias por tu enorme RR ¡Esos me encantan! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en una proxima), Amni123, Malfoy´s Red lover. Angelmiaka1 y Krlita, Karix, Celina Sosa , Chouri y las demás que no publico aquí pq se me extraviaron mis comentarios y por falta de tiempo también. En compensación trataré de no tardarme mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso a toda.s **


	9. Capitulo 9

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 9..-**

"Mucho se conoce del hombre mas codiciado de Japón y medio oriente. De su vida romántica lo vinculan con muchas mujeres de las cuales mas de la mitad no es verdad, la otra mitad ni siquiera llegaron a concretarse y se dice que, solo amó a una mujer en su vida.

Shaoran Li es un filántropo y un empresario que, no olvida aquellos detalles y personas que, de alguna manera, adornaron su infancia. Cerca de sus parientes tiende a suavizar un poco su rígida postura de empresario dueño de innumerables diarios alrededor del mundo parte del consorcio Li fundado por su padre. Es el ultimo hijo de cinco (cuatro hermanas antes que él) y es adorado por sus parientes por ser comprensivo, y familiar. Lo primero que uno siente al entrar a la residencia y verlo, convivir con sus parientes, es el ambiente cargado de amor y entendimiento, además de rectitud y responsabilidades que este se vio sumido... – dejando de escribir al sentir ligeros toques en su puerta.

Sakura a las tres en punto recibió la visita de unas jóvenes que en perfecto ingles (aunque también hablaban japonés, como confirmó unos minutos después), que vestían un uniforme conformado por una chaqueta rojo vino, con el escudo del hotel y un pequeño plástico en su pecho con su nombre, le revelaron que eran empleadas de la boutique y del salón de estética del edificio. Wei había abierto la puerta de la suite para las jóvenes y Sakura se percató que las puertas que separaban los aposentos privados de Shaoran Li, estaban cerrados al resto de la enorme suite. Le cayó de sorpresa cuando aquellas mujeres ingresaron con unos enormes percheros y detrás entraron dos hombres de dudosa reputación sexual por sus vestimentas y sus amaneramientos, quienes venían con secadores de pelo y unas enormes maletas que Sakura comprobó que eran maquilladores y estilistas.

-Usted siéntese aquí señorita- declaró Wei. Este hablaba británico por lo que notó. -¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de té?

Aturdida Sakura negó con su rostro y preguntó.- ¿Qué es lo que harán conmigo? – observando a los presentes con nerviosismo. Ellos susurraban enfrente de ella, señalando su fisonomía, tocando su rostro y revisando su pelo.

-Usted no se preocupe- dijo la mas joven del grupo que usaba gafas. Comenzó a revisar los percheros.- Nos encargaremos de usted...

Sakura no pudo replicarles. Pronto comenzaron a inventar con sus cabellos y el otro sujeto, comenzó a mezclar maquillaje. Sakura no sabía que pensar solo que Shaoran Li se había tomado todas las precauciones para cerciorarse que, ella no hiciera el ridículo.

Vestidos bailaban ante su rostro mostrados por las jóvenes que parecían ser costureras mientras los estilistas le retocaban sus cabellos y maquillaje. Pasarían veinte minutos entre colores y matizados y Sakura ya estaba algo aturdida. Uno de ellos declaró.- Esta niña no tiene nada de defectos... piel perfecta... labios delineados incluso su cabello no tiene problemas...

-¿Qué tal este? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

-Bueno...

-¿O este? – mostrándole un vestido escotado de color negro.

-¡No ese no!- gritó otra-. Tienes que jugar con su apariencia... ¡Ah ya se! Tengo uno aquí que le quedará perfecto...- sacando un guarda trajes color negro – Deberá quedarle hermoso...

La otra muchacha se acercó y cuando la otra se la mostró esta rió y aplaudió su decisión.

Le mostraron a Sakura el traje: ella no lo creía. – Un momento... ¿Es un...?

-Exacto- afirmó la otra. Sakura comenzó a sentir jaquecas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué lo hacía? Bien podía espantar a todas aquellos estilistas y demás y volver a su vida normal tomando el primer avión a Japón.

Pero por otra extraña razón que no concretizaba en aquellos instantes, quería verle la cara a Shaoran Li cuando la viera en aquél traje. Eran altas sus expectativas pese a que, no quería nada de romances con el sujeto.

Al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Cuando Shaoran salió de su aposento encontró a algunos de los miembros del hotel allí recogiendo los estragos de los trabajos realizados. Saludaban respetuosamente al sujeto. Wei se aproximó a su lado y Shaoran comenzó a mirar su reloj.

Odiaba llegar tarde a los eventos. Las palabras de Sakura, se hicieron presentes, respecto a su control del tiempo y bajó la muñeca tapando el reloj.

Salieron todos los del servicio y Shaoran estaba mirando a la ventana. Wei que detectaba el pensar de un hombre que conocía desde casi toda la vida, declaró.- Tenga paciencia joven... cuando encontraron el vestido indicado ya era un poco tarde. -Aun no anochecía pues en Europa la noche era prácticamente el día claro.

Shaoran asintió en silencio y justo en ese momento la puerta de la alcoba de Sakura se abrió. Shaoran tendría aquella imagen puesta en su mente para la posteridad. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su acompañante de arriba abajo y volvía por donde habían pasado, no creyéndose al principio lo que veía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al notar el resultado de aquella espera.

Y es que no era para menos: Sakura vestía un traje ajustado a su fisonomía, de un solo hombro y cuyo ruedo llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Estaba abierto por un lado, permitiéndole fácil el caminar y desenvolverse. El color era un verde claro. Cuando Sakura se observó la primera vez al espejo reconoció por un instante una de las estatuas que se encuentran en Grecia desde tiempos de los dioses. Su cabello no se quedaba atrás: estaba peinado y recogido en unas elegantes vueltas y en sus lóbulos colgaban unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes. Su pelo estaba enredado con listones que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido e igual sus zapatillas.

-Disculpa la espera- declaró Sakura visiblemente sonrojada ante su mirada.

El se acercó lentamente declarando- Valió la pena- tomando su mano un instante y besando la misma- Estás hermosa...

-Muchas gracias- declaró Sakura sonrojada.

Rápida se hizo la ida a la famosa casa de Lord Redgrave. Había muchas limosinas aparcadas y los invitados descendían con mucha elegancia. Una vez abrieron la limosina, Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a descender y las cámaras y las luces fueron a ellos.

Lanzaban preguntas de quien era la chica. Shaoran era conocido en la filantropía europea según se percató Sakura. Una vez dentro, la chica entregó su chal y del brazo del sujeto, fueron a las escaleras donde se veían a las personas, mas abajo, reunidas. Un valet de pie a un lado, anunciaba a cada una de las personas quienes descendían las escaleras. Enormes candiles descendía desde los techos y había flores por doquier.

-El Señor Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto.- declaró el sujeto: segundos antes había preguntado a Shaoran quien era. Ambos descendieron las escaleras y Shaoran notó las miradas que Sakura atraía para si.

"Hermosa en verdad" declaró en su cabeza al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Pronto ambos fueron alcanzados por personalidades embestidas en títulos y costosos trajes.

-Una cosa te pediré: si ves a una mujer mayor que yo, de cabellos rubios acorralándome para sacarme a bailar, sálvame... –declaró a modo de broma a su oído.

-¿Qué¿Yo seré la "Dama de brillante armadura"? - preguntó a modo de broma.

-Ya me has demostrado que puedes ser todo lo que quieras Sakura... – Admitió él con acento orgulloso.

Lord Redgrave, se percató Sakura, que, podría ser su padre. El hombre era un cincuentón de ojos grises, pelo castaño y abundante barba. Su esposa era una mujer delgada, adornada con una pequeña tiara (en Londres aun usan la aristocracia en las fiestas tiaras que sustentan sus títulos), y unos cuantos que se arremolinaron a su alrededor para tomar cualquier impresión y detalle de la joven.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando Lady Redgrave (después que Shaoran los presentó) hablara perfecto japonés al declarar- ¿Cómo le ha gustado nuestro país Miss Kinomoto?

Sakura se sorprendió por el titulo. Incluso en japonés decidió decir Miss. Sintiéndose halagada declaró.- Es un poco diferente que en casa... noté incluso edificios que hay en los libros de historia de Europa que tomé en la universidad. - Vio un mesero sirviéndole un trago de vino rojo y Shaoran conversaba con Lord Redgrave a centímetros de ellos.

-Sin embargo en ocasiones no para de llover- sacudió su cabeza- Mi esposo y yo estuvimos en Japón por primera vez, hace seis años. El ultimo viaje lo hicimos hace solo ocho meses, cuando el joven Li estaba aun organizando Diario Tokio... tomé precauciones y aprendí japonés, desde la segunda vez que visitamos ese país hace unos tres años...

-Déjeme felicitarle... es excelente Lady Redgrave...

-¡Ah por favor llámame Carla!- sonrió la mujer comportándose con amabilidad. Y es que Sakura, tenía una belleza física que acaparó la atención de los invitados desde el pie de las escaleras. Shaoran (quien escuchaba suspicazmente la conversación), no se sorprendió que la mujer quisiera ser amable con Sakura: siempre le gustaba llamar la atención de alguna manera y mostrando amabilidad con la invitada que era el centro de las miradas aquella moche.

-¡Vaya que su acompañante le ha caído en gracia a mi esposa!- declaró Lord Redgrave sonriendo.- No la había visto tan animada en una fiesta desde que Lady Constance casi se ahoga con el pavo en las navidades...- observando a Sakura de arriba abajo.- Es toda una joya Li- confirmó el hombre—Si estuviera soltero y con diez años menos, te la quitaría en un santiamén.

Shaoran lo tomó como un cumplido y declaró.- ¿Todo está listo para la transferencia? – cambiando el tema.

-Si, claro...- declaró relajándose un poco. Para ser mas joven que él, admiraba la actitud tan responsable y filantrópico de Shaoran Li. Tenía don de mando y liderazgo, cosa de lo que algunos lores británicos escaseaban.- Pero me sorprende su decisión de, vender el diario señor Li. Hay por supuesto muchos dentro del mismo parlamento dispuestos a tener sus manos en el diario, aunque les cueste una fortuna... aun así no dejó de sorprender a algunos. Se rumoraba que próximo ibas a apoderarte del "BigBen Times".

Shaoran le observó un instante con aquellos ojos cafés que parecían taladrar en la conciencia de lord Redgrave. –Lo hablamos un tiempo atrás Robert. He desperdiciado parte de mi vida en construir el imperio que mi padre quería en vida... creo que he sacrificado bastante... estoy tratando de deshacerme de un poco de la carga y vivir mi vida, en tranquilidad.

Robert Redgrave, soltó una carcajada atrayendo miradas a su alrededor. Dándole una palmada en su hombro declaró.- ¡Pero Hombre: dices eso como si fueras a morir y quieres dejar sus asuntos completos!

Sakura volteó ante aquel comentario. Pero observaba a Lord Redgrave reír y el rostro de Shaoran era para todo menos, burla.

Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel instante. La mirada de Sakura era de incredulidad. ¿Hablaba Redgrave en serio o no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Li?

Shaoran estaba muy serio. Como si las palabras de Lord Redgrave, hubieran sido certeras.

¡Era imposible¿Acaso... Shaoran... él...?

-¿Estás bien querida? – preguntó Lady Redgrave cortésmente. Observaba a Sakura- te ves pálida... – sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en su anfitriona y escuchaba a Shaoran susurrar algo a Robert Redgrave.

..-Si... – respondió algo aturdida. – Si estoy bien...

-Bueno, te dejo querida... Lady Magnolyn me está haciendo señas y es una vieja que sufre de menopausia a la cual no puedo presentarte... te contagiaría su mal genio... -disculpándose cortésmente se alejó. Tocó a un hombre en su hombro y cuchicheó algo con él señalando a Sakura. Sakura se percató de la alta figura de un fornido caballero, con aires británicos. Era mas alto que ella y sus cabellos negros llegaban con flequillos a sus ojos.

A los pocos segundos este se acercó y dijo en japonés- Lady Redgrave quiere que me presente...- haciendo una reverencia que hizo sonreír a Sakura- Soy Arthur...

-Tanto gusto... Kinomoto Sakura.

-¿Le importaría mucho si le pido esta pieza, Kinomoto Sakura?

-No, no me importaría...- sonrió ella cortésmente.

Una voz resurgió de atrás, declarando.- Pero tal vez, le gustaría pedírselo a tu acompañante ¿no crees?

El tono de voz de Shaoran, la hizo voltearse. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Había asuntos que ella tenía que preguntarle. Aunque tomaría por aquel momento, el comentario de Lord Redgrave se le taladraba en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Shaoran sufría de alguna enfermedad terminal y de verdad moriría¿Debía de tomar la burla de Redgrave y gesto de Shaoran de no sacarlo de su error en su mente?

-Shaoran...-declaró ella algo inquieta por lo escuchado y aun revoloteaba en su cabeza. Li notó la mirada que Sakura le lanzó. Era casi como ¿Compasión? – Este es... Arthur...- señalándolo. – Estaba invitándome a bailar...

-Señor Li- declaró una voz detrás de ellos. El gesto de Shaoran antes de voltearse, hizo entender a Sakura que, no quería escuchar aquella voz. Sakura se percató que la dama dueña de aquella voz era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, pues ya mostraba ciertas arruguitas en el contorno de sus ojos. Sus cabellos rubios bucleados y ojos azules observaban maravillados a Shaoran Li de arriba abajo. –Mi querido Shaoran...- tocando la mejilla del sujeto con total confianza. -¡Extraño tus correos querido!

-Lady Marianne- declaró Shaoran besando su mano con decoro.- Tanto tiempo sin verle.

-¡Estaba en par de ocasiones a punto de subirme en un avión y secuestrarte de regreso a mi! – declaró sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.- Después de todo, siempre se te extraña...

Sakura se quedó observándoles un instante. No entendía mucho el inglés pero la forma de Lady Marianne trataba a Shaoran se notaba cierta intimidad que a Sakura no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Señor Li? – le atrajo Arthur la atención con cortesía. Shaoran se percató que no estaban solos y por primera vez, Sakura vio cierta vergüenza y rubor en las mejillas de aquel hombre.

-Claro que puedes... –declaró dándole la mano a Arthur y suavizando su mirada pero como advertencia le dio un beso a Sakura muy atrás en su mejilla y miró a Arthur declarando.- No te tardes con ella...

-Por supuesto.- declaró el hombre llevándose a Sakura de la mano. Ella le lanzó una última mirada al sujeto que se quedaba detrás mientras se iba a bailar con Arthur. Cuando la sujetó de su cintura bailaban muy relajados un vals y el sujeto declaró.- ¡Y yo que siempre me quejo que son las mismas caras y las mismas personas¡Siempre me aburro en estas fiestas, pero ahora es la excepción! – admirando a la joven que bailaba con él.- ¿De donde eres Sakura, del Japón, me refiero?

-Tokio siendo mas precisos. –admitió ella.

-Ah Japón. Estuve allá hace tres años...

-¿En serio? – preguntó algo aturdida.- que coincidencia, Lady Redgrave me estuvo diciendo lo mismo...

Con aire de ingenuidad, Arthur se encogió de hombros para decir.- Bueno, debimos de tropezar allá... que extraño que no lo hicimos... ¿qué haces allá en Tokio?

-Soy reportera... trabajo en el Diario de Li.

-¿En serio? Yo, con compañeras de trabajo como tu, y no saldría de mi oficina...

-Gracias por el halago, pero no somos compañeros de trabajo. El señor Li es mi jefe...

-¿Y que haces tan lejos de tu país con un hombre como él para quien trabajas?

-No entiendo su pregunta.

-Sino hay mas nada que relación de jefe- empleado...

-Ex empleada... renuncié. Estoy escribiendo un reportaje acerca de él. Y viajo con él para referencias personales...- en ese momento el baile acabó.

-Espero que nos reunamos nuevamente durante su estadía Sakura- besando su mano. Shaoran se aproximaba a medida que iniciaba una nueva pieza. Al verlo llegar Arthur declaró.- Señor Li - haciendo un saludo, dejó a Sakura en compañía de Shaoran y se fue entre los invitados.

Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y le hizo hacer dos vueltas en la pista de baile. Prácticamente Li se la comía con los ojos. Ella no pudiendo pasar inadvertida su mirada preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así?

-Se notaba ustedes dos muy cómodos hablando... ¿Qué tanto charlaban?

-Cosas...

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Solo cosas. Es una persona simpática... –Recordando lo dicho por Lord Redgrave suavizó su mirada y su voz al preguntar.- Oye Shaoran...

Era ya natural y placentero para Li escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Lo que Lord Redgrave ha dicho es verdad¿Lo de vender el diario de Londres?

Shaoran la ciñó mas contra su cuerpo haciendo que Sakura temblara por un segundo pero era casi in notable por la compostura que mantuvo de firmeza aunque no dejando al lado su sensibilidad. - ¿Importaría si es cierto o no?

-Hay una diferencia- declaró ella a su oído. El sujeto sentía sus sentidos inundarse de sensaciones indescriptibles al percibir parte del aroma del perfume de ella en su cuello y sus cabellos. –Tiene que haber una poderosa razón para vender uno de tus mas importantes contactos con el mundo occidental.

-Por tu acento tengo la impresión que la razón la sabes de antemano.- observando sus ojos. Ella se sorprendió un instante.

-No es algo para hablar aquí...

-Vamos entonces- llevándola de la mano.

-¿Adonde vamos? – preguntaba ella viéndose arrastrada por el sujeto de la pista de baile. Pero ella no ponía resistencia.

-Ya lo verás. – le declaró tomando un lado del salón y rodeando a las personas se escabulló por una columna a un lado. Sakura divisó una pequeña puerta de cristal que, al salir, recibió todo el frío proveniente de la noche.

-Vamos- declaró halándole del brazo y descendiendo las escaleras de los jardines. Sakura no sabía a donde se dirigían pero no creía que negándose conseguiría nada de él. Llegaron por un camino de piedra en los jardines a lo que parecía ser una construcción, alejada de la casa y Sakura miró atrás no notando nadie mas por allí. Shaoran abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

Sus ojos verdes centelleaban en la clara noche, aun la noche no caía con su oscuridad en Londres, como tan fácilmente hacía en Tokio. Él encendió el bombillo y Sakura observó detrás de Shaoran lo que allí se desplegaba.

Eran cientos sino miles de flores. Era un invernadero atestado de colores provenientes de las hermosas plantas cuidadas con esmero. Ella ingresó sorprendida y no dejaba de mirar maravillada aquello.

-¡Que hermoso lugar!

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué no se puede gustar? – caminando entre los maceteros.- ¡Oh Son hermosas¿Cómo Sabías de esto?

-Visité unos meses atrás a los Redgrave. Carla no hace mas que, alardear de este invernadero... es prácticamente su hijo mas pequeño.

.-Oh Shaoran... es hermoso... gracias...

-Te notaba tensa allí dentro- colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Cuando vengo a estas fiestas, siempre vengo solo así que estoy atrapado en la charla de los Redgraves hasta que es, hora de irme... me alegra compartir esta noche contigo...

Sakura observó una de las pequeñas plantas en el invernadero y aquella le atrajo su atención. Diferente a las demás no era una hortensia, rosa, u orquídea. Avanzando detrás, Shaoran la observaba acercarse a la pequeña planta y ella dijo- Sakura...

-Así es. Se la obsequié la última vez que visitó Japón...- admitió observando también la planta. – La tiene bien cuidada...

-Eso creo... – Y murmurando agregó.- Mi mamá tenía una planta de esta en los jardines... mi padre se la obsequió cuando yo nací. "Sakura" en honor al gusto de mi madre por aquella flor, fue que me nombraron así y mi padre, sabía que le gustaría. Cuando ella murió inexplicablemente la planta también se secó y murió... mi hermano dice que, murió de tristeza...

-Lo lamento mucho...

-Mi madre decía que, no importa el regalo mientras venga del corazón. Era para ella mas valiosa aquella plantita en el jardín que los pendientes de diamantes mas costosos de la tierra.

-Amaba mucho a tu padre...- concluyó él.

Sakura asintió nostálgica e incorporándose le dio frente para decir.- Dime una cosa... ¿Tu estás muriendo?

Se escuchaba la música provenir del salón.

-¿Qué? – preguntó atónito.

-¿Qué si estás muriendo? Es decir... ¿por eso venderás Diario Tokio¿Por eso, quieres que escriba tus memorias o un reportaje como le llamas¿Por eso tratas de salvar a Meiling de su interesado prometido¡Contéstame!

La aflicción que notaba en Sakura confundía aun mas a Shaoran Li. Un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a estudiar a las personas y saber que pensar de ellas, en aquellos instantes no sabía como interpretar los ojos acongojados de Sakura. Su mirada temerosa sobre la de él.

-¿Importa mucho eso?- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que si!- Shaoran le observó sorprendido y ella agregó en un segundo.- Claro que si importa... ¿Por qué no lo crees así? La vida, cualquier vida de una persona, vale y mucho... no importa quien sea...

-Pero ¿por qué habría de importarte a ti? Dejaste bien claro que no quieres nada conmigo Sakura... no importaría si muriera mañana o esta noche.

¿En serio lo veía así? Pensaba Sakura. ¿Le importaba la vida de Shaoran Li? No sabía porque, pero en un segundo como rayo, por su mente pasó la palabra "si".

-Si importa... esta noche o mañana- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaoran decidió respirar ante su respuesta. Aquello le daba una pequeña esperanza de que el plan "su plan" estaba surtiendo efecto.

-No me estoy al morir ni nada por el estilo.- declaró en un susurro tocando su mejilla.- Aunque agradezco tu preocupación... – sonriéndole sutilmente y descendiendo su mano hasta su mentón.- Lord Redgrave tiene un sentido del humor algo negro de su parte... solo dijo aquello porque se sorprende que venda el diario... cosa que, si planeo hacer...

-Entonces ¿no...? – no sintiéndole acercarse y acorralarle entre la mesa donde estaban unos maceteros y su cuerpo.

-No. No tengo planes de fallecer... al menos, en estos días. – admitió con cierto gesto burlón no normal en él.

-¡No bromees con eso! – declaró Sakura dándose cuenta finalmente de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Ella podía leer la intensidad de su mirada y tragó en seco para decir.- ¿Shaoran?

-¿Qué? – preguntó jugando con unos mechones sueltos de su cabello.

- En verdad, me preocuparía si murieras… mañana...- murmuró sintiendo el cálido aliento del sujeto sobre su rostro. Sintió un escalofrío.

Shaoran se dio cuenta del frío que había en el lugar. Retirándose su saco, lo colocó en los hombros de la joven y declaró.- Será mejor que volvamos...

Sakura asintió. Salió abrazada de él y él le devolvía el abrazo. Era mas alto que ella incluso, portando ella aquellas zapatillas. Dirigiéndose a la entrada mas cercana al salón de baile notó que, había fotógrafos allí, tomando las incidencias de lo que ocurría en el salón de baile y fuera de este. Algunas parejas enamoradas se dispersaban en los jardines para conversar.

Shaoran prefirió detenerse y no avanzar. Los reporteros no eran del gusto del sujeto y Señalando unas bancas, alejados de todos, se dispusieron a sentarse allí. - ¿Quién es la mujer esa con quien hablabas en la fiesta?

-¿Lady Marianne? – viéndole asentir.- Marianne Rochester... es una viuda que, posee el treinta por ciento de las acciones del Diario.- declaró.- Esa mujer me pone nervioso...

-Eso se notaba- declaró Sakura sentándose a su lado con el saco puesto aun sobre sus hombros.- Casi todas las mujeres te ponen nervioso...

-¿Qué¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó volteando su mirada a ella y bastante abochornado pese a que ella, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.- ¿Quién fue¿Fuutie o Fanren?

-Ya, no te acalores tanto – rió ella- No es para tanto.

Suspiró para decir – Juro que si el trabajo no me mata, ellas lo harán...

-Entiendo que las mujeres te pongan nervioso... – admitió ella.- Salir de una relación que creías perfecta para un desengaño de tal manera...

-¿Ellas porque te contaron eso?

-Estoy escribiendo un reportaje. Es bueno saber la verdad, para saber en que base escribir...

-Sakura... no quiero que escribas de eso- Declaró molesto.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no? Muchos tienen una opinión errónea de ti porque la verdad nunca ha salido a la luz- declaró inquieta.- todos tienen derecho a saber la verdad.

-¿Tu sabes la verdad, acaso?

Sakura declaró.- Solo lo que tus hermanas me contaron. Que miss Japón se burló de ti. Te comprometiste y luego ella huyó ese compromiso...

-Mis hermanas solo fueron amables contigo Sakura. Y con ella, contándote esa versión...

-¿Esa versión? No comprendo ¿hay mas de una versión?

-Una sola: la verdadera... la absoluta... la que, me deshonró como hombre... me hizo el corazón añicos...y me hizo lamentar el haberme enamorado.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos escuchando aquellas palabras: a Shaoran parecía aun dolerle lo ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás.

Decidió hacerlo hablar murmurando –tu me contaste que era conocida tuya por su tío... que estaba estudiando periodismo...

-Me da asco a mi mismo la verdad- declaró con un dejo de voz.- Al menos en aquel entonces lo hizo.

-¿Cuál es esa verdad? – insistió ella apretando el sacó contra su figura.

El frío se sentía un poco mas. Pero Shaoran al ponerse de pie no se veía afectado por el, pese a que, su aliento tibio salía de su boca y se notaba por contacto con el aire frío.

Shaoran sabía en aquel momento podría echar todo por la borda. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Pero es que jamás debió de sentirse como se sentía con Sakura. La admiraba, sentía una pasión que con el paso de los días a su lado se intensificaba.

Como alguna vez, ocurrió con aquella mujer que destrozó su corazón.

.-Cuando la conocí... no pensaba en el matrimonio... ni siquiera en el compromiso pero ella, lo cambió todo. –Parecía navegar en sus recuerdos.- lo llamé delante de mi madre "Un amor de aquellos que pasan una vez en la vida"- dejando notar la ironía. – Creía que me amaba... por mi... por ser quien era... era joven, impetuoso... estúpido. ¿Sabías que el próximo año cumpliré la misma edad que mi padre tenía cuando murió? – sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-No lo sabía.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y declaró.- Creía en sus palabras, en sus caricias, en sus besos... caí en una trampa de la cual no era consciente en aquellos momentos... o no entendía... pero la amaba... creía amarla... me dejé seducir por sus besos y sus palabras... omitiendo algunos detalles que resultarían embarazosos discutirlos contigo, me declaró semanas después que estaba esperando un hijo...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura anonadada.- ¿Qué ella y tu?- viéndole asentir.

-Si. Ya te puedes imaginar lo ilusionado que estaba. Estaba enamorado. Pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza- Nunca creas en los cuentos de hadas...

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó ella sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-Que no todos creen en el amor... ella anteponía el dinero y que al final ni siquiera el hijo que esperaba, era mío...

Sakura se llevó una mano a sus labios. Era la última decepción en la vida de un hombre, en la vida de cualquiera para sobreponerse. Continuar.

-Imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando la confronto para que desmienta aquello.- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Creí que mi cabeza se partiría en dos de los pensamientos. Ya estaba embarazada cuando...- tragando.- Cuando se entregó a mi... –Acarició sus cabellos con aprehensión ante los recuerdos arremolinados en su mente.- quiso cubrir su desliz ya que el otro sujeto, el padre de su criatura se negó a hacerse responsable.- encogiéndose de hombros.- un poderoso senador japonés casado.

-¡Oh Shaoran! Cuanto lo siento.- declaró ella con honestidad. Sakura sin percatarse se abrazaba a él. No sabía porque.

-No digo esto para que sientan compasión de mi. Odio que me tengan pena...- declaró alejándose de ella.

-No lo hice con ese propósito... lo lamento...

-Olvídalo. No es tu culpa... ni tu problema... – declaró restándole importancia. –Ya lo hecho, hecho está.

-¿Cómo lo confesó?

-Bueno...- encogiéndose de hombros.- Fue lo suficiente consciente cuando, de un momento a otro, se presentó un día de aquellos a devolverme el anillo. Me confesó con arrepentimiento que, su hijo no era de ambos... si ella hubiera sido, menos humana, estuviéramos casados y jamás las dudas invadirían mi mente. Porque, la amaba...

Sakura se aproximó a él y le brindó una mirada que a Shaoran enterneció por completo. No sabía si estaba loco, pero sintió como Sakura, peinó unos mechones de su cabello y rozó su piel de su oreja y luego deslizó su dedo índice sobre su mejilla, hasta la comisura de su labio. Aquello le tomó de sorpresa pero no se movió. No atrevía a moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó algo aturdido.- Sakura: no dije esto para tener tu compasión o simpatía. Ni quería que supieras eso.

-Lo se- declaró con una sonrisa.- Lo se. – suspirando.- Pero... que hayas sido sincero conmigo y me contaras algo de ti... de porque eres como eres, es razón suficiente para que me agrades... – Shaoran acarició su rostro con una adoración en su mirada que turbó a Sakura pero por un segundo. Solo por un instante.

Entonces pasó.

Él la haló suavemente por la solapa del saco que aun llevaba sobre sus hombros. Bajó su cabeza y la colocó bajo la de Sakura, sintiendo la tibieza de sus labios en un roce inocente pero aquello, fue consumido por el deseo que él sentía a ella, cuando, suspiró al sentir la calidez del roce de ella y su mano tomarle por su cuello.

Primero uno y después dos, después fueron tres besos, antes de que ella separara sus labios. Sintiendo un desborde de sensaciones diferentes, fue prisionera aquel momento de las sensaciones que le invadían ante el contacto de sus labios contra los de Shaoran Li. Sentía cierta afinidad con él, pese a que días atrás, lo veía a él en la cima.

Ella, abajo subyugada junto con el resto de los soñadores proletariados de su empresa.

Lo sintió aprisionarla contra su figura, y Sakura descendió sus manos poco a poco hasta su pecho. Sentía la camisa que tenía puesta y justo debajo de esta el pecho del sujeto. Se dejaba llevar y ahora abría poco a poco sus labios ante la solicitud silenciosa del hombre. Le escuchó suspirar su nombre cuando quiso tomar aire. Sentía sus manos sobre su pecho y era un cálido y confortable roce que, le gustaba sentir. Sonrió al verle sus mejillas arreboladas. Declaró ella con la poca voz que le quedaba.- Tengo calor... – declaró con inocencia. Shaoran sonrió: la chaqueta ahora estaba de mas.

Se sentía igual: Sakura le había respondido al principio con timidez. Pero una timidez sustituida por la intensidad de una mujer que podía ser una pasión escondida detrás de la inocencia.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí?

Sakura hesitó un instante, al final, asintió y tomada de la mano fue guiada por el salón. Shaoran le hizo que le esperara en una esquina alejada de casi todos. Sakura lo vio despedirse de Lord Redgrave y tomándole la mano, ambos esperaban el coche que los llevaría de regreso al hotel.

No sabía cuales eran las expectativas de Shaoran una vez llegaban al hotel. Pero se notaba en el ascensor, cuando con un temblor, él tomó su mano y la atrajo a si, besándose en el elevador privado con pasión. Se apoyaba de la pared del elevador mientras él le cerraba el camino con su otra mano y con la otra, apoyada en su cintura, besaba a Sakura con una fogosidad que, ahora había encendido sin remedio en la mujer. Sintió como sus besos se deslizaban hasta sus hombros haciéndole suspirar, y aferrarse de su cuello. Sintió sus manos pasear sus cabellos en la nuca.

-¡Me traes loco! .- murmuró él.

Sakura no respondió. Se sentía bien, besarlo, acariciarlo y sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, explorar su boca, y en ese instante se percató que no era la misma Sakura. Sentía en ella alguien que desconocía. Alguien a quien no reconocía. ¿Acaso era la misma Sakura que, vivía en Tokio? Lo dudaba mucho.

Era alguien desconocida para ella, una vez arribaron a la suite y Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. La vio delante de él, esperándole, hermosa. No lo pensó dos veces quitándose el saco y deslizando el chal que llevaba ella en sus hombros para aprisionarla con vehemencia en sus brazos y una esclava en sus labios.

No supo cuando y como fue guiada al sofá. Pero allí estaban: Shaoran sobre ella besándole con vehemencia y sus manos acariciaban su hombro desnudo. Sintió como mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella deseó. ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loca?

Estaba sintiendo que en su cuerpo, respondía a las caricias del hombre. No quería que se detuviera. No podía detenerlo. Sentía mas y mas como sus manos, se deslizaban en la tela fina de su camisa y encontró el botón en su cuello y el primero el cual entre besos, y la cercanía de su cuerpo, desabotonaba.

El hombro de su vestido fue deslizado con arte de suave escultor. Sintió como la tela y los dedos de él rozaron contra su hombro y lo sintió con sus labios descender besando todo el trayecto hasta donde cayó aquel hombro.- Shaoran... – suspiró ella.

-Oh Sakura- suspiró él mirándole a los ojos acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.- No me rompas el corazón...- suplicó él.

-¿Romperte el corazón? – preguntó ella sintiendo sus labios recorrer su cuello. Entre suspiros que arrancaba de ella, por fin pudo decir.- Shaoran: por favor...- declaró tratando de separarlo de ella.- No, por favor...

Shaoran escuchó aquello y se detuvo. Suspiró con derrota y miró sus ojos. Podía leer confusión, incertidumbre, sorpresa, duda, deseo y cierta melancolía que, sorprendieron al sujeto. Separándose un poco de ella pero todavía sobre su cuerpo, declaró.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? .- notando su mirada turbada y sus ojos brillantes. – Sakura ¿qué...?

-No... no podemos... no puedo...

-¿Por qué no? – murmuró él aun sobre su cuerpo y a centímetros de su rostro.- Sabes como me siento por ti... te deseo con locura... – Acariciando su mejilla.- Por favor Sakura- tratando de convencerla, fue a sus labios, pero ella volteó el rostro, evitando contacto.

-Pero yo no- declaró ella con un dejo de su voz. Shaoran finalmente, decidió separarse de ella y se puso de pie. Le miraba sentada en el sillón. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados y no dudaba que los de él también. Vio como colocaba el hombro de su vestido nuevamente en su lugar. –No te amo... y no puedo...- sonrojándose y declaró en vez de lo que iba a decir.- No puedo continuar con esto, sabiendo que, no siento lo que tu sientes... Lo siento, pero es la realidad...

-No eres de las que se llevan por impulsos y tienen romances... ¿cierto Sakura?- preguntó con cierta gracia.

-No soy de esas. Soy una romántica y perdóname por ello y a mi madre: estaba en sus genes... creo en el cortejo romántico y pasional. Creo en ganarse el corazón de una mujer y viceversa... creo en todas esas cosas que han quedado fuera de moda con el tiempo... soy práctica... pero no soy un animal como cualquier otro. Soy un ser humano, tengo sentimientos y creo que, para que algo así se de, debo de estar enamorada... amar a ese alguien...

Shaoran no sabía si estar furioso o emocionado: Sakura no era definitivamente como las demás mujeres. Tenía convicción y eso admiraba, pese a que, quería estar con ella. Quería mostrarle que tanto la deseaba... que tanto la ¿Amaba? Quería hacerle el amor, lenta suave y dulcemente y escucharle decir que, jamás se separarían... susurrarle su nombre a su oído. Los besos de aquélla noche mostraban no una mujer pasiva. Era una mujer pasional y decidida.

-Está bien- declaró él admitiendo su punto de vista. – Comprendo tu perspectiva. Es mas... – suspirando—Si ocurriera, de otra manera, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo... tampoco me sentiría bien si después, te arrepintieras.

-Shaoran... – presintiendo que tal vez, le había desilusionado. En aquel momento, desilusionarlo a él, era mas de lo que podía manejar.

-Estoy bien- suspiró.- Un poco cansado...- tomando la chaqueta del sillón donde lo arrojó y dándole la espalda declaró suponiendo que Sakura le detendría.- Espero que pases unas buenas noches... – caminando a sus aposentos sin dirigirle la mirada, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La dejó en el salón observando la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Sabía que, era un caballero y eso agradecía. Que no le habría forzado era algo bueno también, pero ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ella?

Entrando a su habitación casi se da contra la pared. ¡Si no se hubiera detenido cuando lo hizo! Un rojo carmín intenso la cubrió hasta el último rincón de su figura. Tocó sus labios y la calidez de sus labios la sintió aun mas en su boca. ¡Dioses como besaba él!

Era bastante confuso decirle que no, cuando la besaba de aquella manera.

Tomando una decisión levantó el auricular del teléfono. Solo había una persona con quien podía hablar. No sabía que horas eran allá pero tenía que hablar con ella y era urgente que lo hiciera. Pidió el tono de larga distancia y marcó el número.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Sabía o tenía la ligera impresión que, ella podía responder sus inquietudes.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Tomoyo? Habla Sakura.

-¡Sakura! Hace un día que espero tu llamada... Tengo que decirte, que Kero me lo he traído a casa... se sentía tan solito en tu departamento.- sonrió viendo al gato amarillento dormir en un canasto a los pies de su cama.-Aunque debo de decirte que lo entrenaste bien: Ha aruñado a Touya con ganas... tuve que separarlos por qué no sabía quien ganaría... – rió. A Sakura aunque le alegraba sentirle feliz no podía olvidar sus problemas..- ¿cómo te va?

-Tomoyo: necesito tu ayuda.

-Sakura: por el tono de tu voz, me estás preocupando...

-Es que... –dudando ahora si había llamado a la persona correcta.

-¿Algo ha pasado?

-Mas o menos...-. sonrojándose ante lo que "pudo" haber pasado.

-Déjame adivinar... Shaoran Li se te ha declarado.- habló con firmeza.

-¿QUÉ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres una despistada. ¡Eres hermosa Sakura! Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él te revelara sus intenciones.- bajando el tono de su voz agregó.- Cosa que no dudo que, Touya sospeche también... ahora que, sabe como es él físicamente... – iba a continuar pero Sakura le interrumpió.

-Tomoyo: necesito que me ayudes... no se que puedo hacer y me estoy volviendo loca...

Tomoyo guardó silencio ante la urgencia de su tono de voz.

-Anda y dime¿qué ocurre?

Sakura prosiguió a contarle lo ocurrido con Shaoran esperando que aquella confesión aligerara su corazón y su mente.

Pero ciertamente, sabía que, no dormiría aquella noche.

**----------Continuará.**

**Comentarios de Crys.- ¡HOE! Y yo que pensaba que no podría publicar a tiempo. ¡Así es damas y algunos caballeros que leer esta humilde historia! No están viendo alucinaciones. Estoy aquí, de vuelta después de dos semanas justas- y un par de días ¿Pero quien está contando? - , agradeciendo por supuesto el apoyo de todos y todas y en verdad disculpándome que, no pudiera agradecer a todos y todas con puntos y comas todos sus comentarios en la actualización anterior. Espero en verdad, que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado y por supuesto no se ofendan con la escenita medio subidita que hay a mitad de este capitulo nueve. **

**Ahora comenzaré con las respuestas a vuestras inquietudes. **

**Daulaci: Amiga! Gracias por tu apoyo. Felicidades por haber alcanzado mas de 600 RR en la historia "Junto a ti" siempre te dije que era fantastica y los resultados fueron expuestos. Gracias por tus betadas de capitulo y un abrazo enorme para ti. **

**Ying FaSakucerezo: Ni Hao... creo que es otro de los saludos en japones... a mi tb me está fascinando esto del japonés y gracias a los fics de Isis, estoy aprendiendo nuevas frases y por supuesto, a escribir las que se. Muchas Gracias (Arigatou) jijiji. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por escribirme ese RR. Nos seguiremos leyendo ¿No? **

**SyaoranSakusrocks: Espero que hayan podido dormir esta semana. TT se que a veces me voy a retrasar por uno o dos días- Dios mío esta semana por poco y cumplo tres sin actualizar. Con todo y que, no he podido revisar mi correo desde el sábado como dios manda. Espero que ambas hayan disfrutado este capitulo pues se (con mucho gusto) que disfrutaron el desenlace de la historia de mi amigaza Daulaci. (¿A que estuvo de taquicardia o que?) espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas con este capitulo nueve. ¿Qué les pareció la fiesta¿A que Marianne está loquita por el castaño? Y pobre con lo que pasó luego... Sakura lo detuvo... ehhh ¿justo a tiempo? Jajaja, espero como siempre sus comentarios y un beso a las dos. **

**Coolis17: espero haberte complacido: casi todo el capitulo es S+S. Un beso y espero tus comentarios. **

**SashaKili¡Hola! Nuevamente estás por aquí, fielmente dejándome tus comentarios y cosa que agradezco mucho. Espero que, te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... hubo besos para ¡Morirse! Me ha encantado escribir este capitulo para todos ustedes y espero que, te esté gustando la historia. **

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola de nuevo y gracias por tus comentarios. Gracias por tu aprobación y tus comentarios acerca de la pareja que conforman Touya y Tomoyo. Si te das cuenta, es una pareja que de por si es algo opuesta pero al mismo tiempo, fascinante (por lo menos las historias que he leído del par me sacan corazones flotando por doquier). Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado pues está aun mas romántico de lo que me propuse al principio. No te preocupes si ves que Saku es demasiado indecisa... ya habrá un momento que accederá... pero a sus términos. No a los del Li. Soy demasiado feminista... cuidate. **

**Daria: Espero que te haya gustado la actitud de Sakura en el coctel. ¡Casi todos la aman! Pero precisamente ese "romance" que se vislumbra por ahí va a ser el causante de fricciones en la pareja. Espero que, puedas dejarme un RR pronto y lamento si me he tardado un poco mas de la cuenta. **

**Aiko: muchas gracias por los adjetivos de tu parte a al historia. Pese a lo que mas gustó aquí fue la parte de Touya y Tomoyo y esta historia no tiene nada del par... –Me disculpo en avance por ello pero se supone que es un S+S- Shaoran no te preocupes por él... aprenderá a controlarse- Mas aun por lo ocurrido en este capitulo. Gracias por tus saludos y yo te mando un beso por aquí. Te me cuidas ¿eh? **

**Amni123 Hola nuevamente! Un gusto tenerte por aquí RR tras RR. Espero que estas escenas S´+S hayan sido de tu agrado... espero tus comentarios pronto y nos estaremos leyendo ¿Vale? **

**Fénix Girl.- Hola chica! Otra de mis seguidoras... gusto en leerte nuevamente y por supuesto, responder a tu correo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo y el final de "Junto a ti" ¿A que estuvo lindo o que? Muchos saben ya, que estuve colaborando humildemente a lo largo del proceso de la historia y tuve una pequeña participación en un hermoso y digno final. pocos son los adjetivos para describir esa historia, nada mas queda decir que, fue un gusto hacerlo y por supuesto un honor. Daulaci es una talentosa – y no por menos, romántica- chica que tenemos mucho en común y precisamente fue eso, lo que da una química algo sensata al momento de betar sus historias (yo beto las de ella y ella las mías de CCS). Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que le hagas ver a Daulaci tus puntos de vista acerca del final. cuídate mucho y nos leeremos luego. **

**Lady Esmeralda¡Otra de mis asiduas lectoras! Un enorme beso para ti. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo pese a que no tiene nada de T+T no te preocupes- al igual de las demás que leen estos comentarios- la escena de T+T en casa de Sonomi viene por ahí y creo que, dará mucho de que hablar... ¡besos! **

**Celina Sosa¡Hola nuevamente! Parece que tu y las demás coinciden en algo: Touya y Tomoyo... ¿Tan bien me salió eso? Oo vaya que no me imaginaba tanta respuesta de vuestra parte... con relación a esto... espero que las escenas de saku y shaoran sean de tu agrado y nos leeremos pronto ¿eh? **

**Yohko Bennintong: Creo que si te gustó lo de Shaoran en el capitulo anterior, esta debió dejarte sin aire un par de minutos ¿eh¿Cuántos de ustedes pensaron que Sakura iba a ser del guapetón Li, ahí mismo en el sofá¡Iba a ser demasiado fácil, no! No se preocupen que por ahí vienen unas escenas cargadas de emoción y muy acarameladas... cuídate y gracias por tus comentarios.**

Rena: bueno Rena adelantándote un pedacito de lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos, Sonomi no tomará muy bien la noticia...- ¿Muy bien? En una pensé ingresarla a un hospital... ¡es broma!- la verdad es que la idea de su única hija y Touya estén juntos es mas una experiencia del pasado que le hace negar la relación... pero ya se enterarán. Cuídate mucho y espero tus comentarios... ¡Byes!

**Ehhh se me hace un tanto difícil pero creo que es En!t ¿no? Bueno, gracias por escribirme tus comentarios y gracias por todos los ánimos... con ellos tengo energías para escribir estos comentarios y tener finalmente este capitulo arriba. Nos vemos y gracias! **

**Aura: siento que no te haya mandado saludos la vez pasada. Es que a veces, los comentarios creo que los imprimo completos y no es así ¡Siempre se me queda una atrás! Y la semana pasada fue Akirachinty y en esta actualización pasada, te tocó a ti. ¡Cuánto lo siento _gomme ne_! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y por supuesto, siempre espero los comentarios de tu parte. **

**Las chicas que usualmente escriben como Selene Kiev, Sophie, Pavarty patty y otros que se hicieron presente en la actualización pasada pero no en esta, me hicieron mucha falta. Espero si para la próxima ver sus comentarios que aprecio mucho al igual que todos. **

**Un enorme beso y hasta dentro de dos semanas**

**Crys. **


	10. Capitulo 10

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 10.-**

Sakura había terminado de pasar los últimos párrafos en su ordenador cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana. Dándole un último vistazo a los últimos extractos que ingresó, suspiró recordando la conversación horas antes con su amiga.

Y es que la desesperación tiene cara de hereje, pensó ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llamar a Tomoyo a tales horas? Pese en Japón era mas temprano sentía cierta culpabilidad en creer abusar de su amistad, y pedir consejo en su amiga.

_-Así que eso ocurrió.- declaró Tomoyo. Había escuchado callada toda la narración departe de Sakura. Aguardó unos instantes y preguntó.- ¿qué piensas tú de todo esto? _

_-¡Pues que crees: estoy totalmente confundida!- exclamó. Vio el traje colgado a un lado de su lecho y estaba con una bata de baño anudada a su figura. Aun conservaba el maquillaje (o poco, que le quedaba gracias a las caricias y besos en su rostro)- Por un año me ignoró y de la noche a la mañana, sale con que le gusto...- sonrojándose.- que me desea con locura... _

_-¿Y, que deseas tu Sakura? – preguntó ella con calma mientras casi a medio metro Kero se había despertado y había ido a sus brazos para recibir cariños.- Según tengo conocimiento, como te gustan los hombres. Shaoran Li, no sale de tus expectativas... incluso, creo que las supera – suponía que a esos momentos, su amiga estaba sonrojada. _

_-¡No digas eso! _

_-Es la verdad. Me dijiste incluso una vez, que si Shaoran Li fuera diferente, te habrías interesado en él. _

_-¡No recuerdo eso! _

_-De acuerdo... entonces ¿por qué me llamas? Si no te atrajera, no estarías llamándome... _

_-Es que tu me conoces... sabes que jamás me involucraría en lo que él me dice...- guardando silencio un instante.- Que me ha deseado con locura desde un principio pero deseo no es amor Tomoyo... no digo que debe de amarme... pero por lo que casi pasa en la sala, - sonrojándose aun mas y sintiendo un nudo en su estomago.- Deseo alguna clase de compromiso de parte y parte... y no para complacerlo a él, me lanzaré a sus brazos.- suspirando resignada.- Mi hermano... ¿Te ha dicho que te ama? _

_-Claro. – admitió- Pero no creas que al principio me lo decía Sakura... Touya es muy reservado. Solo mostraba interés. No decía la palabra amor. _

_-¿Aun así te involucraste con el¿En serio¿Y cuando te dijo que te amaba? _

_Tomoyo guardó silencio. ¿Cuándo lo dijo? Lo recordaba. Cinco meses atrás... pero declaró.- Cuando lo sintió. Cuando creyó que era necesario. Escúchame: le gustas a Li. Eso es bueno... él te desea... _

_-Pero no por eso... yo...- sonrojándose.- Bueno, yo jamás ... _

_-Si, lo se. – declaró Tomoyo.- Dale la oportunidad Sakura. Shaoran Li podría sorprenderte y además, es un sujeto muy apuesto... _

_-No lo veo como material de relación... mas aun porque, domina a todos a su alrededor como fichas de ajedrez... – Pensando un instante lo dicho por Meiling.- ¡No voy a ser una ficha mas! _

_-Pero... _

_-No. No voy a caer en los brazos de Shaoran Li. Y haré lo imposible por lograrlo..._

_-Sakura: ya estás en sus brazos- declaró Tomoyo sorprendiéndole.- Y lo que casi pasó hoy, lo comprueba. _

Se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar eso ultimo. Era mejor no pensar aquello. Escuchó débiles toques a su puerta. Avanzando a la misma, vio que era Wei (para su alivio pues creía que era Shaoran Li), quien con una tenue sonrisa le dijo.- Buenos días ¿Desea desayunar?

-Ehhh ¿ya es de día?

Wei notó su cansancio y su distorsión.- ¿Está bien? – dirigiéndose a las ventanas y recoger las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.

-Si. Solo que, no pude dormir...

-Bien. El señor Li ha salido temprano el día de hoy. Me ha pedido que me haga cargo de usted.- Sakura se sorprendió que se fuera sin decirle nada.- ¿Le sirvo aquí el desayuno o en la sala?

-En el salón por favor. Voy a tomar un baño antes de desayunar.- El hombre asintió, retirándose y Sakura decidió tomar un baño.

Al salir del baño, Sakura se colocó un suéter y unos pantalones holgados pero que, como siempre, quedaba muy relajada y atractiva. Saliendo con los cabellos mojados se sentó delante de la mesa donde había un desayuno predispuesto para ella.

Notó a los pocos momentos que Wei estaba al otro lado, de pie como estatua y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no se sienta y me acompaña? – declaró Sakura con humildad.- Me siento muy sola y nerviosa con usted ahí...

-Si quiere me retiro...

-No, no, no – declaró Sakura deteniéndole.- Le digo que se siente a tomar un poco de café conmigo...

-¿Está segura?

-Claro- sonrió con dulzura.- Me siento muy sola... además- dudando un instante.- Necesito información para el articulo del Señor Li. Su ayuda me resultaría indispensable... ¿Siempre viaja con Li, cierto? – viéndole sentarse a dos sillas de ella.

-Si, señorita.

-Sakura. – insistió.

-Si- declaró tomando una taza y sirviéndose café.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con el señor Li?

-Desde que nació.- declaró sorprendiéndole.- Servía a su padre y al este morir, entonces, inicié a servir a el señor Li.- Sakura se sorprendió ante tal dato.

-En lo personal¿Es tan estricto consigo mismo como se presenta a los demás?

-Si pregunta si exige de si mismo demasiado, la respuesta es si. – admitió.- El señor ha crecido bajo una estricta tutela y educación preparándole para todo lo que tenía que enfrentar ahora como adulto.

-Y... ¿Ha tenido... muchas... novias?

Wei se quedó observándole un instante ante aquella pregunta tan personal. Tomó un sorbo de café y respondió.- Tal vez, el señor Li, debería responderle eso.

-Usted ha vivido a su lado casi toda su vida. Creo que no se enojará si me dice la verdad... ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?

-Si. Una vez. Estuvo a punto de casarse...

-"Asako".- pensó ella mirando su taza de café.- ¿Y... que pasó?

-Ella rompió con él... después del señor Proponerle matrimonio...

Sakura encontró en aquel instante unos detalles predominantes: las hermanas Li le contaron lo mismo; Asako había roto con Shaoran prefiriendo su fama y fortuna en el mundo del modelaje y como Miss Japón, por encima que el amor que Shaoran le profetizaba. ¿Acaso ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en siempre decir eso a todos quienes preguntaban o...

Sakura se quedó estática unos segundos. _–"Shaoran nunca dijo la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió entre él y Asako"_ – pensó analizándolo unos segundos. ¿Protegiendo su dignidad o la de la mujer?

-¿Me disculpa usted? – Poniéndose de pie. Y excusándose.- Tengo cosas que hacer...

-Señorita Sakura- declaró Wei antes de que ella se retirara- Le informo que, el señor Li le espera para almorzar en el Ritz a la una en punto. E insistió que fuera puntual.

-Si, muchas gracias. – yendo a su habitación y tomando su ordenador se detuvo en una idea. Abrió la página de búsqueda de internet y entró el nombre completo de Miss Japón en el buscador. Salieron por supuesto las principales noticias que de la mujer aparecían. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver uno de los links que era de un diario en Hong Kong. Se leía en lo que pudo entender "El fin entre Miss Japón y el magnate Li" prestando atención vio que al igual que las hermanas Li y Wei aquí se leía que las circunstancias de la ruptura de Shaoran con Asako fueron diferencias en horarios, encuentro y al final ella prefería su carrera sobre un matrimonio. Continuó leyendo y entonces encontró una entrada proveniente de una revista de moda japonesa y un portal de modelaje donde informaba que Asako se había tomado un descanso o una licencia de meses "Para poner en claro su vida, situación que se amerita a su ruptura con Shaoran Li" continuó leyendo calmadamente buscando algo que le indicara una verdadera razón. ¿Acaso Shaoran le mintió sobre su relación con Asako para ganarse la pena y simpatía de la joven para...¡No! Dijo su cabeza inmediatamente. No quería admitir ese pensamiento.

Entonces, lo descubrió. Una pequeña columna en el portal de modelaje se hablaba del retiro de Asako que se debía en verdad a que ella _"Quería compartir tiempo con su hijo" _y que desmentía todo rumor en donde se reclamaba que Shaoran Li era el padre. _"Shaoran Li es un hombre comprometido, respetable e integro. Quienes pretenden arruinar su reputación vinculándolo con el nacimiento de Toichi están muy equivocados. Al contrario, si quien le debe una disculpa al señor Li soy yo. Ahora mismo el padre de Toichi y yo nos retiraremos de los medios un buen rato."_

--------------------

Shaoran ya estaba en el restaurante, disfrutando una copa de vino cuando vio ingresar a Sakura escoltada por un mesero que la guió hasta la mesa. La observó de arriba abajo y notó en sus ojos, que no había dormido.

¿Cómo culparla? El mismo no había dormido. – Disculpa la tardanza...-se excusó la joven sentándose delante de él. – Estaba concluyendo algo de mi trabajo y se me tomó la hora...

-¿Del trabajo? Parece que trabajas como barco de vapor: rápidamente para irte mas pronto.-declaró el sujeto indicándole su molestia ante aquello.

-En realidad, tengo mucho trabajo que concluir para afirmarte con certeza si es así, o no. – el mesero colocó un vaso de agua con una rodaja de lima en ella y Sakura bebió dos tragos antes de continuar.- No... es que hablaba con un amigo...

-¿Amigo? – preguntó algo rencoroso y no lo ocultaba.- ¿Aquí en Londres?

-No. Estaba en Japón. – declaró Sakura—Un amigo que me ha aclarado muchas cosas...

-¿Cosas?

-Si. Te las contaré cuando hayamos almorzado...—Sakura hizo una señal al mesero. Tomando su orden y la de Li, se retiró quedándose ambos a solas. Sakura observó a su alrededor y notó la elegancia del lugar. Era super lujoso y habían pocas personas. Había un hombre solo en la mesa contigua cerca de ellos bebiendo un café y parecía leer el diario de aquella mañana.

-¿Me contarás que tanta intriga tienes el día de hoy? – preguntó Shaoran atrayendo su mirada.

-En un momento... – declaró Sakura con una sutil sonrisa que tensó a Shaoran – Tranquilízate Shaoran...

"Tranquilízate ¿Shaoran?" se preguntaba él, que rayos picó a Sakura. Estaba muy relajada pese a que parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Sakura comía con tranquilidad y opinaba lo deliciosa que estaba aquella langosta. Shaoran pidió lo mismo y por supuesto, le daba el visto bueno. Una vez, llegó la hora del café, cada uno siendo servidos fueron dejados a solas por los meseros.

-¿Ahora me dirás que tanto misterio traes contigo hoy?

Sakura declaró con perspicacia.- No sabía que, te habías marchado...- declaró con modestia.- cuando desperté esta mañana, no estabas...

-Si, disculpa. Tenía una reunión bastante temprano.

-Pudiste al menos, habérmelo dicho. Y no dejármelo dicho con Wei. De todas maneras, no estaba totalmente dormida.

Duraron un instante callados y Shaoran respetó su silencio. De repente Sakura declaró.-¿Por qué nunca les dijiste la verdad a tus parientes de Asako?

Aquello sorprendió a Shaoran enormemente. ¿La verdad?

-No me mires como si fuera un fantasma.- declaró mirándole con firmeza en sus ojos cafés- No les contaste toda la verdad de Asako. Es mas, se te ocurrió algo menos Vergonzoso. La pregunta es¿Bochornoso para ella, o para ti?

-Tu...

-Tuve que hacer unas llamadas. A Japón. Encontré un portal en internet muy interesante... tan interesante que, es burlado por los periodistas. Incluso el escritor del artículo me dijo que, soy una de tres que le localizaron tratando de verificar la versión dada en ese artículo por Asako. Le pregunté quienes eran los otros dos... e irónicamente los dos son los escritores mas despiadados de Japón y de diarios amarillistas que si, escribieron horribles cosas de ti,.- Shaoran bebía su café con aparente calma escuchándola.- Shaoran: Pudiste evitar tantos comentarios tan calumniadores en tu contra y sin embargo, esto pudo haber hundido a Asako y reivindicado tu nombre como persona integra y seria; mas que todo, uno de esos periodistas escribió que, tu, tuviste un romance con la hermana de Asako cuando estuviste comprometido con ella y eso causó al ruptura; pese a que tu relacionador publico lo negó. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Shaoran levantó su mirada a los ojos verdes de Sakura y vio con la intensidad que esta reclamaba con su mirada una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y declaró. – Sakura: esos diarios escribían lo que querían de mi. No venderían diarios escribiendo que, Asako en verdad me dejó por la razón que supongo que conoces. Al contrario. Incluso hubieran declarado que, yo era culpable "de la condición" de Asako en ese entonces. Como quiera, hubiera yo, quedado como el "Malo" Sakura. Es mas fácil vender escándalo que realidad... así funcionan los medios.

Sakura guardó silencio y Shaoran lo respetó un momento. - ¿No piensas hacer algo a respecto?

-Creía que eso hacía...- declaró él poniéndose de pie y Ayudando a Sakura a levantarse agregó.- Ven. Vamos a Diario London Times. Es hora del tour. – invitó con una sonrisa que Sakura no quiso evitar ver.

Sakura se dejó llevar del brazo de Li mientras en el Ritz cargaban con la cuenta pues la presencia de Shaoran Li, siempre era bien recibida por la promoción que esta representaba. En aquel instante que la pareja se aleja,.el sujeto sentado a la mesa contigua que ellos ocupaban se voltea para verlos marcharse y saca su teléfono móvil. Encima de la mesa había una cámara digital pequeña que estaba encendida.

Cuando escuchó alguien que respondía declaró en británico pese a que tenía aires orientales.- Si, tengo la primera plana para mañana... "Shaoran Li y nueva conquista: el fantasma de Asako hace temblar los cimientos con su nueva amante" – sonriendo aun mas declara.- Y avisa a la central en Tokio: "La nueva Miss Japón de Shaoran Li: El y su nuevo tórrido amor; de almuerzo en el Ritz de Londres" mandaré los detalles por correo electrónico. Este se venderá como pan caliente.

-------------------------

Eriol terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Había despedido por el día a las asistentes y se quedaba concentrado observando un portafolios delante de él pero no lo abría. Recordaba los comentarios que escuchó mientras tomaba un café en la cafetería del periódico.

_-Te digo que es así Nami.- declaró la muchacha que conocía como mensajera interna de la redacción.- La mujer prácticamente una ermitaña. Creo que solo habla con Kinomoto. La he invitado a una salida de chicas de la redacción y se ha negado. _

_-Sabes que Noikaru no es muy dada a salir con las personas o relacionarse. Es bastante cerrada. Pese claro, que, sus vestimentas no lo demuestran como una chica tímida. _

_-Si, tienes razón- suspiró la otra- Tenemos que resignarnos que rechaza a todos y todo. Creo que de amiga solo tiene a Kinomoto. Pero después... ¿Tendrá novio? _

_Eriol prestó mucha atención en aquello. _

_-No lo creo. Al menos no alguien del diario. Tampoco creo que, sea vital saber si tiene o no tiene. No porta anillo lo que dice que, está soltera... _

_-Para mi es una chica amargada- criticó otra. _

_-A lo mejor. Aunque después que Kinomoto armó tal escándalo en la sala de juntas, no sale ni habla con nadie. Le pregunté si a Kinomoto la despidieron o ella se fue por sus propios medios. Pero me confesó que, ella no está despedida. Hace una asignación especial para Li. _

_-¡Ya quisiera yo que el me asignara una asignación especial!- suspiró la otra- ¡está para comérselo! _

_-Si pero sabemos que Sakura odia al señor Li. Así que podemos estar seguras que todo entre ellos sería "Estrictamente profesional" _

Así que, Noikaru no estaba involucrada con nadie. Vivía sin hablar mas de lo necesario con nadie. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con aquellas jóvenes: Noikaru no era ni mostraba timidez o de pasar desapercibida con aquellas faldas y elegantes escotes que siempre portaba.

Se tensó al pensar en aquellas faldas y si podría meter su mano debajo de una de ellas "Demonios" pensó encendiendo un cigarrillo. " La mujer lo torturaba sin proponérselo nunca le había pasado a nadie en su vida" entonces fue cuando decidió sacar el portafolios de ella de la oficina de Recursos Humanos. Lo abrió y observó los datos personales. Solo decía que, su nuevo domicilio era inestable y que avisaría cuando adquiriera hogar definitivo. Tenía sello de unos meses atrás. Los demás datos eran un poco ambiguos.

Buscaría la manera de averiguar mas sobre ella. Observaba la fotografía del informe. La muchacha se volvió en una certera obsesión la cual le maravillaba y le llenaba de maneras algo desconocidas u olvidadas por él.

"Un bello reto en verdad". Declaró para si mismo cerrando el documento y decidiéndose el irse a casa.

A su solitario hogar. Un departamento de soltero que muchos envidiarían.

Pero solo... tan solo.

Tomoyo guiaba a la doncella que serviría la cena aquella noche en su casa, antes de que su madre se enterara de todo. Tomoyo declaró al ver su inquietud por dos puestos mas en la mesa.- Vendrá alguien a cenar con nosotras. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Importarme? Claro que no. Aunque si me extrañó que cuando Takeushi iba a venir a cenar...- Tomoyo suspiró: Takeushi era el "príncipe azul" que Sonomi tenía predestinado para su hija. Mas aun siendo el hijo del dueño de la asociación bancaria mas grande de Asia.-tu me dices que habías hecho planes con unas personas y además, que querías una cena íntima cuando pretendía invitar a Takeushi. Mas aun si eso me asegura que mi hija esta vez me hará compañía. Se que has estado muy ocupada últimamente y yo también- declaró Sonomi bebiendo un trago de vino. – Hija... te noto nerviosa ¿estás bien?

-¿Yo? Si. Claro, estoy bien mamá. – aseguró Tomoyo esperando el "cataclismo" que vendría en unos momentos. Fue entonces cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y la siempre "firme" Tomoyo Daidouji casi brinca de la sorpresa al escucharlo sonar. Sonomi la miró extrañada. Y es que Touya Kinomoto no era Takeushi. Las diferencias económicas eran notables pero no la de personas: el dinero no determinaba la integridad de la persona pese a que ella no conocía a Takeushi en persona.

Touya no era como nadie. Y eso lo hacía amarle mas.

Una doncella vino a los pocos momentos y declaró – Señorita y señora: sus invitados están en el salón esperándoles.

-"Ay padre, ayúdame" –declaró Tomoyo en su mente cuando ella y Sonomi iban al salón.

Una vez ambas damas ingresaron, Touya y Fujitaka se pusieron de pie. Sonomi si sorprendida ante la presencia de ellos mas aun por el misterio que, Tomoyo rodeaba su presencia en la casa, no evitó ser cortés y educada, sonriéndoles y saludándoles con afabilidad.

-Touya: si que estás enorme- viendo la altura del sujeto: incluso superaba por pulgadas a su padre. – Tomoyo y Sakura me dijeron que, eres médico.- declaró una vez se sentaron.

-Así es.

-Sin embargo, no te has casado.- sancionó ella.

-No.

-Eres mucho mayor que Sakura. A Sakura no se lo sanciono pero tu pasas de treinta.- declaró con confianza. Era allegada a la familia Kinomoto y Fujitaka sabía que no faltaría mucho a que Sonomi comentara algo así. De todas maneras siempre conoció a sus hijos.

El problema vendría cuando se anunciara que Tomoyo y Touya estaban involucrados.

Fujitaka notaba el nerviosismo de Tomoyo. Esta guardaba silencio y sentada en un sofá al otro lado de ellos, miraba con nerviosismo a Touya y Sonomi desde que esta hizo el comentario.

¿Cuándo sacaría a relucir la verdad de su relación?

-Sin embargo Sakura me dijo que no buscas al parecer, nada estable. Desde la universidad, andas jugando como dice ella, con las chicas. Eso está bien mientras tienes veinte. Es decir, nadie sabe lo que quiere a los veinte. Por eso es que ayudo a Tomoyo con sus ideas a futuro. Es una niña tan linda pero no le conviene cualquier hombre. No, no, mi Tomoyo necesita un hombre a su altura...

Tomoyo observó a Touya. Una vena crecía en su sien. Conocía a Touya bastante para saber, que se estaba molestando.

-¿Mamá, no crees que a estas alturas ya tengo una idea de que quiero en esta vida?

Las bebidas fueron servidas por una doncella.

-Si, claro que si. Pero cuando veo que no estás haciendo nada, tengo que actuar por tu bienestar. Ya tienes veinticinco y no veo planes de tu establecerte con nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – intervino Touya.- Vive la mitad del tiempo viajando y la otra, cuidando un imperio por encima de lo que su hija quiere.

-Creo que conozco a mi hija lo bastante, Kinomoto para saber lo que ella espera ser, y como será.

-Sonomi. – intervino Fujitaka – Creo que deberías esperar a ver que Tomoyo quiere. No puedes tentar a tu hija a convertirse en ti.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Tu, a diferencia de Nadeshiko (quien sabemos que tenía una posición social bastante acomodada), se casó con alguien que no le podía dar los mismos lujos que ella tenía y fue feliz. ¿No esperas lo mismo de tu hija, ser feliz?

-Claro que lo será Fujitaka- declaró Sonomi observando a Tomoyo de reojo.- Pero necesita un poco de ayuda. Tomoyo es retraída y piensa primero en su profesión dejando todo atrás.

-Mamá...

-Pero Sonomi. Dale el beneficio de la duda. Que ella empiece a elegir su propio camino.

-No veo que haga eso. Por eso Takeushi quiere salir con ella...- sonrió con orgullo.- Tuve que intervenir: Tomoyo cada vez que él la invita, inventa la excusa que está saliendo con alguien...

-¿Takeushi te dijo eso? – preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Claro que si. Le pregunté como iba contigo y si por fin te invitó a salir... lleva meses enamorado de ti... es guapísimo. Lo que no entiendo es porque inventas esas mentiras.

-No son mentiras- discutió Tomoyo sorprendida y con una pizca de molestia se filtraba por su rostro.- ¿Acaso tu y Takeushi han mantenido contacto?

-Por supuesto. Alguien tiene que darle ánimos. Por supuesto, le aseguré que era tu timidez al asunto lo que te evitaba de decirle que si. Por eso lo quería invitar- mirando a Touya (quien por cierto ya estaba perdiendo lo poco de paciencia, según Fujitaka y Tomoyo se daban cuenta), - a la cena esta noche, pero se negó. No se porque, si esta noche es entre amigos, hubiera quedado fantástico un poco de familiaridad y así conocerías a Takeushi, Tomoyo...

-Mamá: no tengo intenciones de salir con Takeushi. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Le dije la verdad a Takeushi: Estoy saliendo con alguien, - sorprendiéndole.- Y es bastante serio.

-¿Serio¿Serio¿Qué tan serio puede ser cuando ahora me entero?

-¡Mamá Tu nunca me escuchas! Traté de decírtelo cada vez que llamabas por teléfono. O cuando venías los fines de semana... tantas veces...

Tomoyo se notaba molesta. Bastante perturbada.

-¿Y quien es? Pues para esconderlo, debe de ser alguien horrible...

-Sonomi: dale la oportunidad a tu hija de decirte antes de que saques conclusiones...

-¿Qué bien podría venir de esto Fujitaka? – discutió Sonomi.- Mi hija me oculta que tiene una relación "Seria"- aquel adjetivo de los labios de Sonomi sonó a represalia para Touya quien de la desesperación había bebido su bebida de un solo trago. –En verdad, estos muchachos de ahora. No tienen para nada un concepto claro de respeto... – mirando a su hija a los ojos le preguntó- Bien ¿de quien se trata¿Qué hace el sujeto?

-Es... Es médico... del hospital de Tokio...

Tal vez sería la desesperación de Sonomi ante la posibilidad de que el sujeto "no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas" lo que hizo que esta no conectara en aquel instante la presencia del "Doctor Kinomoto" en el lugar y que Tomoyo le dijera que era médico.

-¿Doctor dices? Dime por favor que es cirujano plástico... esos ganan una fortuna.

-El dinero no asegura la felicidad...- murmuró Fujitaka.

-Pero la hace llegar un poco mas fácil: por favor Kinomoto.-ahora tratando de usted, a Fujitaka.- No te entrometas... es un asunto familiar.

-El señor Kinomoto puede intervenir si quiere mamá- declaró una acalorada y semi sonrojada Tomoyo.- Es de la familia. Lo ha sido por mucho tiempo...

-Aun evitas el punto que llama la atención: Una Daidouji no se casaría con un médico cualquiera.

-¡Es un gran médico! – discutió ella.

-¡Ah excelente! Espero que él te defienda tan acaloradamente cuando tu seas el centro de la discusión...

-Puede asegurarlo- declaró Touya poniéndose de pie y dejando su vaso en la mesa. Avanzando hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, le dio a entender a Sonomi bastantes pistas y mas aun cuando agregó.- Defiendo a Tomoyo aunque me tomara la vida y media...- dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a la muchacha de ojos azules y tomando sus manos.

Sonomi se quedó en aquel instante sin habla. Solo por ese momento. Tomoyo había suavizado su postura. Jamás pensó que se enfadaría con su madre, pero aquellas circunstancias lo ameritaban.

-¿Tu y él, Tomoyo? – preguntaba incrédula cuando la voz llegó a salir.- ¿El?

-Se que es muy sorpresivo... pero, nos entendemos mas de lo que creerías mamá. Touya me quiere y mucho... y yo también lo amo.

-Es cierto – afirmó Touya con calma pero total confianza.- Estamos planeando casarnos... – Ahí Sonomi le dirigió una mirada incrédula.- Si nos permite...

-¡Claro que no permito eso!- se escandalizó observándoles incrédula. Ahí observó a Fujitaka y dijo.-¡Di algo por todos los cielos!

-¿Qué quieres que les diga? – preguntó el padre del hombre con calma. –Son dos adultos...

-¡Touya jamás podrá ser un buen esposo para mi Tomoyo! Es un mujeriego...

-Oiga...

-Mamá: Touya me ha sido fiel desde que nos empezamos a ver...

-¡Si, claro eso te dice! – se bufó.

Touya se contenía a duras penas y era por Tomoyo.

-Sonomi: dales una oportunidad a los chicos...

-¡Tu lo sabías!- declaró ella ahora mirando a Fujitaka,- Sabías de esta locura.

-No es locura. Y no lo sabía hasta hace poco. Dales un poco de confianza...

Poniéndose de pie declaró.- ¡Claro que no! Provienen de dos mundos totalmente diferentes... Tomoyo es una señorita de sociedad... y este...- señalando a Touya.- Este... ¡Es todo menos un hombre de palabra!

-Mamá: respeta a Touya por favor... no lo conoces como lo conozco yo para decir que no es un caballero. ¡Es el hermano de Sakura por todos los cielos! E hijo de tu vieja amiga Nadeshiko. ¿Eso acaso no cuenta?

-Tomoyo: digas lo que digas, no sabes lo que haces... ninguno de los dos- apuntándoles con el dedo.- Ahora crees que está bien. Pero ¿Qué pasará con las largas noches en vigilia porque esté haciendo turnos en el hospital? No confío en él... él no es hombre para ti. No podrá darte lo que necesitas... eres una chica que ha sido criada para tenerlo todo.

-Mamá: vivo trabajando diario. ¿Ahora me dices que, no sirvo tampoco para trabajar?

-No en el mundo real Tomoyo.- sorprendiéndoles. Fujitaka sabía que la situación estaba saliéndose de control- Cuando te veas, con tres niños dentro de diez años y esperando por su regreso mientras te deja esperando...

-¡Eso no pasará! – intervino Touya.

-¿Quién me lo asegura¿Acaso tu?

-Claro que si.

Bufándose al cruzarse de brazos dijo.- ¡Por favor! Te aprovechas de Tomoyo, es todo... un médico no es un banquero... o un empresario... es un simple médico... sabrán los dioses cuantas enfermeras tendrás como tus novias para que compitan con los afectos de mi hija... todo esto, para que Tomoyo cubra tus cuentas...

-Trabajo Señora Sonomi- declaró Touya.- su hija no pasará por penurias de índole económica. Hay una plaza disponible para cirujano lo que garantiza el doble del salario que recibo ahora.

-Por favor, son solo centavos comparado con lo que mi Tomoyo gana en mis empresas...

-¡No necesitará ese dinero!

-Porque tu lo estarás gastando por ella- respondió Sonomi acalorada.

-¡YA basta!- gritó Tomoyo sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Sus ojos estaban con lágrimas y observaba a su madre. Fujitaka y Touya jamás la había escuchado gritar.- ¡mamá basta! Tengo veinticinco años... veinticinco. Touya es un hombre integro, serio y trabajador. No como esos niños ricos mantenidos... y no voy a retroceder a mi propósito: Touya y yo en un futuro nos casaremos mamá- Sonomi hizo gesto de incredulidad.- Por favor confía en mi...

-Sonomi: dale una oportunidad a los muchachos. Conozco a Touya: no se iba a involucrar con Tomoyo al menos que no tuviera planeado un compromiso a largo plazo... se aman... no puedes entrometerte.

-Si. Si puedo.- declaró desesperada como ultima alternativa.- Tomoyo: te lo advierto; sino dejas esto...- apuntándole.- No quiero hacer esto, pero no me quedará otra que darte la espalda...- sorprendiendo a Touya y Fujitaka.- Voy a dejarte libre para hacer lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Fujitaka a diferencia de Touya y Tomoyo, conocía a Sonomi lo bastante: era una estrategia; una ultima oportunidad para hacer recapacitar a Tomoyo.

Pero lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente. Touya se soltó de su mano y respiró profundo.- Será mejor que hables con ella con calma Tomoyo.- acariciándole la mejilla un instante y retrocediendo.- hablaremos luego... papá... vamos.- marchándose del lugar.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al verlo irse. Incluso lo siguió con la mirada antes de mirar a su madre. Murmuró.- ¿Es lo que querías, cierto? – acongojada.- Pero Touya me ama...

-Hija: nunca escondiste ni tampoco Sakura los comentarios de la vida de ese hombre... Tomoyo: es un libertino.

-Dejó de serlo. Andaba buscando el amor y ahora que lo ha encontrado...

-Si dejo que te cases con él, cometerás el error mas grande de tu vida. ¡Compréndelo! no es el hombre para ti.

-Mamá: si lo es. – sonrió Tomoyo después de un segundo.- Lo es... y te costará aceptarlo. Él ha sido lo suficiente considerado marchándose pues no quiere causar trifulca entre nosotras. Pero sino entiendes que lo amo, siempre tendremos esta diferencia...- saliendo del salón.

-¿Adonde vas ahora?

-¡Voy a detenerlo! No lo voy a dejar marchar mamá... te guste o no, Touya y yo estaremos juntos... – sorprendiéndole con aquello.- Pero espero que no te interpongas...

-¡Tomoyo!- le detuvo de repente gritándole.- Tomoyo: si sales tras él por esa puerta, no pretendas volver a mi...-mirándole sorprendida.- Jamás...

Tomoyo le miró por unos segundos y sonrió sutilmente. –Espero que entiendas que mi corazón me dice que, no es un error... espero que algún día lo entiendas...- saliendo detrás de Touya y dejando a una anonadada Sonomi detrás en el salón.

Pero Touya ya no estaba. Se quedó ella en la puerta viendo el coche salir de la residencia y las luces traseras se perdieron en la calle. Volvió a entrar y vio a Sonomi de brazos observándole.

-Solo voy a mi habitación por Kero, no tardaré.

-Tomoyo...- declaró Sonomi advirtiéndole. Pero Tomoyo no se manejaba con advertencias. No le tomó mucho recoger unas cuantas cosas para llevar al departamento, pero no al de Touya.

Tomó unos cuantos pantalones y suéteres y camisas y las depositó todas en una maleta. Solo tres pares de zapatos y uno de ellos los llevaba puestos. Una tarjeta con acceso a una cuenta de ahorros que abrió cuando trabajó un verano como interna en una compañía de comunicaciones durante sus años de estudio en la universidad.

Bajó las escaleras y no vio a su madre. Con Kero en un canasto en su brazo y la maleta en otra salió de la casa. No tomó el coche. Se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. Era tarde pero aun el servicio estaba activo. Sabía que, no tomaría el camino adonde Touya.

Así que se dirigió al departamento de Sakura, estaría allí hasta que pensara las cosas con calma.

Pero sabía que, hacerle caso a su madre, sabiendo que se equivocaba no era una de las cosas que pensaría. Vio en el reflejo de la ventana como una lágrima rozaba por su mejilla.

------------------------

-¡Esto no fue en lo que su hijo y yo llegamos en el acuerdo! - le gritaba el sujeto a Ieran Li con aprehensión en su despacho.- ¡Ni es una quinta parte!

-Señor: confórmese con lo que le doy. Mi hijo no está aquí para discutirme y no daré mas de eso...

-¡Hice lo que me pidieron! Rompí con Mei... ¡No merezco esto!

-Lo que merece, no lo diré porque soy una dama- declaró Ieran por encima de su voz y mirándole con rencor—Ahora lárguese... antes de que llame a mis mayordomos y lo saquen de aquí a la fuerza y sin ningún centavo.

-¡Lo va a lamentar! Usted y su hijo lo lamentarán... marque mis palabras y este día.- le apuntó con el dedo tomando el cheque y marchándose del despacho.

Ieran se sentó nuevamente. Respiró profundo. Y pensar que Shaoran pensaba darle mas de lo que un gusano como él merecía. No podía hacer mucho: no tenía ni las personas ni los contactos para aquel tipo de amenazas. Tomando su teléfono, llamó a su jefe de seguridad, diciéndole que, a Mei le colocaran dos hombres mientras tanto, evitando que el idiota de su ex se acercara.

Pero eso no bastaría. Tieng estaba en aquel momento encendiendo un cigarro al salir de la mansión Li, cuando dos sombras salieron de unos postes sobresaltándolo.- ¡Demonios¿Tienen que asustarme así?

-¿Qué pasó¿Te pagó, Tieng?

-Li me traicionó.- declaró arrojándoles el cheque con el monto dado por Ieran—Pero ahí hay un adelanto para el trabajo.

.-¿Quieres que asustemos a Meiling?

-No. Conozco a Ieran y a Syaoran Li. A este momento, ellos habrán asignado guardias a querida Mei... no. Si quieres vengarte de Li, hazlo dándole donde mas le duele... en su propia cara. – Sacando un pedazo de papel.- Mei me dijo que, Syaoran estará en este momento aun en Londres... aquí está el itinerario. Lo robé del escritorio de Ieran ahora mismo y la muy tonta no se dio cuenta... así que, - sus ojos brillaron aun mas- Vamos a Londres caballeros... asustaremos a Li y usaremos lo que mas le duele en el proceso... a su "amiguita".

**------------- continuará. **

**¡Hola a todos y todas¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Se que les pasó lo mismo que a mi, que era muy corto. Lo lamento en verdad, que sea muy corto para ustedes. He estado super ocupada estos días y me resulta, bastante difícil tratar de dominar dos cosas mis estudios y mi trabajo. Pero aun así, la calidad en esta historia no disminuirá y quedan muchas cosas mas por relatar así que ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo! **

**Gracias también por hacerme llegar a los 178 RR! Me he quedado sorprendida por ello. No llevaba en mucho tiempo la cuenta de cuantos llevaba y ha sido una muy grata sorpresa. **

**Ahora si, a los agradecimientos de lugar como siempre: **

**Daulaci: sabes lo que pienso y que opino de la gran ayuda que nos ofrecemos mutuamente- a pesar que termina siendo de ayuda, a un gran placer ¿no?- besos y te me cuidas. **

**Sophie:**** ¡Hola Querida amiga¿Cómo estás? He de explicarte que el correo del capitulo ocho no lo llegué a leer o no entró en el correo y por ello me disculpo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho mas aun con tu adorado shaorancito. Si el capitulo anterior te pareció corto, creo que este es mucho mas corto y me disculpo. Me salió así de corto y no quise abundar mas para no caer en redundancias. Respondiéndote acerca de los libros de HP tengo para informarte que mi favorito, sino te lo he dicho es el libro tres. Aunque la escena mía mas grata del quinto es la escena de la fuga de los gemelos de Hogwarts. ¡Me encantan los Weasleys! Espero recibir tus comentarios y muchas gracias nuevamente por dejarme correos tan lindos y animados como los tuyos. **

**Selene Kiev: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo 9 y por supuesto, espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Lamento mucho si te lo has encontrado mas pequeño que los de costumbre pero prometo, hay mucha mas acción y por supuesto, romance por venir. **

**Darthmocy: Bienvenida a dejarme RR Gusto en conocerte y saber de ti. Te agradezco que, que me hayas dejado tu RR y estoy de acuerdo contigo: Shaoran está delicioso y eso, jejeje, que no es mi favorito como así decirlo. Como te percataste, a Sakura si se le hizo difícil decirle que no... así que, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Un beso, y espero tus comentarios. **

**Celina Sosa¡Amiga! Abrazo de oso de felpa para ti. Agradezco como en cada capitulo tu apoyo filial. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ya se supo un poquitin mas de Asako y pronto se verá una faceta de esta mujer que pondrán en claro que no era una mujer mala... solo que, estaba desesperada. Esperaré tus comentarios y un enorme beso. **

**Aura¡Hola de nuevo! Gusto en leer tus comentarios. Tienes que saber que, trato de mantener siempre en línea constante, los RR que me escriben pero aparecen momentos, que las cosas se pierden y en el caso de la vez pasada, los RR se rodaron una pagina y cuando imprimí los hice mal. Ya vez que ahora, pude tener oportunidad de responderte y se que, siempre lees la historia: como no va a ser así cuando siempre escribes. La verdad espero que, te haya gustado el presente capitulo y espero tus comentarios. **

**Hope Li¡****Hola****Vaya dos rr en uno: lo tomaré como un cumplido jejeje, en verdad esas enfermeras se robaron el espectáculo. ¡como no con ese sujeto tan guapazo como Touya! Que bueno que haya sido de tu gusto el capitulo nueve y como siempre, muchas gracias por tu tiempo en leer la historia. Te cuidas ¿Vale? **

**Coolis17¡Hola de nuevo! Me agradó que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque creo que te quejarás con este pues fue muy cortito y por ello me disculpo de antemano. Un beso y espero otro mas larguito. Byes!**

**Daria: No te preocupes por Shaoran pues está recuperadito como puedes ver, lanzándole los amarres a nuestra heroína. Miss Japón como se sabrá luego fue arrastrada por las circunstancias y jamás heriría a Shaoran y todos verán por que. Espero recibir comentarios tuyos por este capitulo 10 y un beso.**

**amní123: jajaja creo que eres de las que consideran que Shaoran es un bombón, Eh? Pues este capitulo creo que te dejará con el ojo cuadrado y temo por tu salud con los que siguen. Un enorme saludo de mi parte y gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Mitsuki Himura: Es la primera vez según veo en tu nick que me escribes. ¡Pues bienvenida! Me estoy percatando que este capitulo debió dejarte en Shock. Es decir todo lo que se habló en los periodicos no será nada ahora y la presión aniquilará lo mejor de la pareja, pero no desaparecerá. Así que espero ver tus comentarios nuevamente por aquí. **

**Pantera Li- dejen de acabar a la pobre Sakura. Aquella chica que no está segura de sus sentimientos no debería dejarse llevar por impulsos momentáneos. Soy las que creo esto: Sakura aun no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos y esto causará grandes conflictos pero ya verás. Gracias por tu rr y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Fénix Girl- ¡Hola de nuevo¡Siempre apoyándome! Esto te lo agradezco infinitamente. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Si hay mucho, muchísimo amor en el aire y se verá demasiado amor en los próximos capítulos! Besitos y te cuidas. **

**Aiko¡Bienvenida nuevamente! Agradezco tanto tus comentarios... jajaja, me dio mucha risa tu RR. Gracias por habermelo enviado pues verdaderamente junto a los otros me alegró el día (que de por si estaba bastante oscuro) un beso enorme y esperaré tus próximos comentarios. PD: para los próximos capitulos recomiendo ventilador jijijiji. **

**Andrea¡MUCHACHA LOS SIGLOS SIN SABER DE TI!°! YO SI TE DIGO AMIGA... ¡cuánto tiempo! Hacía siglos que, no sabía de ti... he extrañado un montón tus comentarios y correos ¿Dónde andabas metida? Espero que saques un tiempecito y me cuentes en que has andado últimamente. Un beso enorme y espero tu correo. **

**Yelitza: lamento no haberte mencionado en la ultima actualizacion ¡No sabes cuanto odio que eso pase! Es que como expliqué, cuando las paginas de RR avanzan se me comen comentarios. Hasta mi impresora no me ayuda y me corta los comentarios por la mitad, cosa que odio que ocurra. Ahora si te mando un enorme beso, junto a mis disculpas y espero que, te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**SyaoranSAkusRocks ¡Hola dúo dinámico¿cómo están ustedes? Yo espero que, muy bien. Jejeje leí sus comentarios en Junto a ti y me agradó mucho que les haya gustado el epílogo uno y también sigan esta historia. Me hacen reír mucho con sus comentarios y esta vez, no es la excepción. Lo que si es que por experiencia les recomiendo que, obedezcan sin hesitar a su madre... crys sabe lo que dice y es la voz de la conciencia- aunque eso signifique dejar unas cuantas cositas incompletas ¡Créanme: he pasado por eso mas de lo que quiero admitir! Pero nada, les envío un beso enorme a ambas y cuídense mucho. **

**Nerack Cibeles ¡Hola chica! Que bueno q tomaste tiempo para escribirme ese comentario y espero que te haya gustado el desenlace de este capitulo y espero tus comentarios. Un beso.**

**Malfoys Red... ¡Holines! Saludos a ti tb. Eres de las primeras que, me dejaron comentarios para esta historia y te lo agradezco. Es un gustazo que, te haya fascinado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios para este. Un beso. **


	11. Capitulo 11

**"Para mi, Siempre Fuiste ****tu****"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 11.-**

Faltaban unos dos días para partir de Londres ya. Los días habían pasado rápidamente desde aquel almuerzo en el Ritz y cenas en otros restaurantes de igual categoría, reuniones en embajadas, cócteles en palacios y demás. Aunque los diarios hacían alusión a la visita de Li en Londres acompañado de una de sus reporteras, siempre habían hecho la presunción de que, era notable que mandara alguien de su propio medio para que contara las incidencias durante su recorrido. Algún otro, hacía alusión de su visita como tal vez, una "amiga" muy querida del hombre, para como bailaban juntos o conversaban o como Shaoran Li la presentó ante el Príncipe Andrés, Hijo menor de la Reina Isabel de Inglaterra solo eran rumores algo "sutiles" y para nada perjudicadores o de índole amarillista que usaron alguna vez con Asako.

Y era eso, porque la bomba era mas intensa cuando acumulabas muchas pruebas para atacar con más sustentante que soltar solo una simple suposición.

Y en aquel momento Sakura andaba en sus manos con la suposición que, no tardaría de recibir comentarios en su teléfono. La situación había mejorado en consideración entre ella y Li. Llevaban una afinidad que se notaba que era mas que una amistad, cosa que días antes jamás se había permitido el lujo. Una amistad que la perdonaran a ella, pero había ella dado el primer paso.

Ella lo besó a él. o mejor dicho, ella dio el primer paso.

¿Cómo ocurrió? Tres noches antes en una fiesta. Shaoran nuevamente fue abordado por Lady Marianne quien admitió haber ido a aquella fiesta con el propósito de ver a Li. Sakura no pudo impedir que la joven inglesa y Li bailasen una pieza, pero cuando pretendía una segunda, Sakura tomó cierta pena en Li y fue a su rescate, al arrebatárselo de Marianne.

Pero lo que no previno era que en un momento que se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras los demás bailaban Sakura se acercara poco a poco a él y dijera_.- Te voy a confesar algo... pero no lo tomes como un ofrecimiento y no se te ocurra pensar que por esto, voy a pasar la noche contigo... _

_-Soy todo oídos- declaró Shaoran intrigado. En verdad su relación era menos tempestuosa que siempre y aquello le daba una pizca de esperanza. _

_-No he podido olvidar el beso que me diste- declaró algo sonrojada. – En verdad, si soy sincera... aun siento el calor de tu beso en mi boca Shaoran... y – mirándole a los ojos.- Quiero que me asegures... que me jures que, no soy una conquista mas para ti... que me dejarás tomarme mi tiempo y las cosas con calma... _

_-Estoy escuchando. _

_-Que no me forzarás a ir mas allá. Yo iré cuando esté lista y lo diré.- declaró en verdad sorprendiéndole.- ¡No quiere decir que, lo haré en algún momento pero es que ... es..._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Quiero que...- murmuraba adquiriendo fuerzas. Sus ojos café le taladraban en su interior.- Quiero que me beses... de nuevo... tan seguido como lo consideres... _

_-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Sakura, que dices? _

_-Digo que me gustó. Sabes besar... muy bien y yo... bueno me gustó. _

_Shaoran no sabía si desmayarse o caerse pero de la risa. Pero entonces en ese momento una tercera voz se hizo presente al decir.- ¡Ay Shaoran aquí estás! - era Lady Marianne. -¡He estado buscándote! Espero que no te importe Miss Kinomoto pero pienso secuestrar a Shaoran... ¡Este bombón es mío! Suerte es que solo tu jefe ¿no es así?_

_Sakura pudo leer la mirada de "Auxilio" que Li le propinaba. Aun así bailaron una pieza. Para la próxima Sakura, no pudo dejar de notar que, la mujer podría andar pasada de tragos cuando provocaba que Li la tomara en sus brazos con mas posesión, cosa que notó, ponía nervioso al chino,. Aquellos ingleses algunas veces y pasados de copas podían ser muy liberales pensó Sakura mas aun porque vio con sorpresa como Lady Marianne bajaba su mano hasta el trasero de Shaoran y lo pellizcaba allí. _

_-¡Lady Marianne!- declaró Sakura acalorada y escandalizada acercándose a ellos en la pista de baile. Se quedó observando la mano de Marianne. _

_-¿Si¿Pasa algo? _

_Habían atraído la atención de algunos que se encontraban cerca bailando y habían dejado de bailar al escuchar el grito de Sakura. La banda dejó de tocar y las miradas se concentraron en ellos. _

_Sakura sintió como una gota rodaba de su cabeza a su cuello por su espalda. _

_-¿Miss Kinomoto? – __Preguntó__ Lady Marianne. _

_-Le pediría que, tratara con un poco mas de decoro a Shaoran...- murmuró ella con su mirada verdosa sobre la inglesa- Mas aun delante de su novia... _

_Los murmullos se extendieron en las personas cercas a ellos. Shaoran no se lo creía pero algo dentro de su ser, burbujeó al escucharla. _

_-¿Su... novia? _

_Shaoran se separó de Marianne y sustentando la teoría de Sakura le abrazó por la cintura y declaró...- No ha habido oportunidad de decirle a nadie...- murmuró.- Pero es cierto Marianne. Lo siento. _

_-Bueno...- declaró ella algo abochornada y desilusionada. Marchándose entre los invitados hasta perderse. Shaoran y Sakura se hicieron a un lado (aun atrayendo miradas a su alrededor)._

_-Me salvaste el pellejo y admito que, mi trasero- Declaró Li con firmeza- la pregunta es ¿por qué? _

_Se había cruzado de brazos y Sakura estaba entre él, detrás los que le observaban ahora algo suspicazmente pero ya estaban bailando y la pared detrás de ella. _

_-¿Por qué? _

_-¿Si, por que¿Te molestaban acaso las atenciones que siempre consigo de Lady Marianne? _

_-Bue... bueno... siempre me dijiste que te salvara de ella. ¿No es así? _

_-Sakura ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta lógica y concisa para todo¿Hallas soluciones factibles a todo? _

_-Casi siempre. _

_-Entiendo. Déjame decirte algo solo para que estemos a la par: Agradezco lo que acabas de hacer y lo digo. Segundo: sabes mis sentimientos por ti, no correspondidos pero hace unos instantes dijiste que aun sientes el calor de mis labios en los tuyos.- Sakura sentía que se sonrojaba hasta los tobillos.- Pero tengo que confesarte algo: Siento mas aun, el calor de tus besos en los míos... _

_-Eso no significa...- declaró ella cuando la voz volvió a ella. _

_-Si, si... significa que, no quieres nada conmigo o lo que sea... me conformo con lo que tengo.- acorralándola.- ¿Y sabes de que, tengo ganas ahora mismo? _

_Sakura no se movió un centímetro cuando Shaoran colocando su dedo índice en su mentón y aproximando su rostro al del ella, buscó sus labios y los rozó con gentileza y lentitud. Al separarse de ellos declaró con voz grave- Roma no se hizo en un día Sakura... pero tampoco tenía murallas y estoy dispuesto a derrumbar las tuyas... poco a poco... _

Sakura sabía que lo estaba logrando. Sentía gran deseo al estar con Li y cuando este le besaba. Pero deseo no era amor. Aun no. Tampoco se había acostado con él aun. Tenía grandes convicciones y si daba su cuerpo al sujeto no ganaría nada con ello mas que venderse. Y era algo que jamás haría. Comprendía que él sentía mucho por ella, pero quería que fuera reciproco. Y las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado de tal manera que quien leyera su diario entendería que se trataba de un hombre totalmente distinto al que conocía. Pero en aquellos momentos, su integridad estaba a la luz publica siendo cuestionada y aquello le dolía. Corría por los pasillos dirigiéndose al salón de juntas y una de las secretarías la detuvo en perfecto ingles.- ¿Señorita?

-Señor Li- declaró Sakura ya habiendo saber pronunciar muchos de los conceptos en tan poco tiempo.- Debo de hablar con Shaoran. – insistió.

La mujer asintió y entró en la reunión a puertas cerradas. La mujer salió y le hizo una seña que entrara. Cuando ingresó atrajo las miradas de los hombres que se pusieron de pie. Ella caminó hasta donde estaba Shaoran y este preguntó disculpándose.- ¿qué pasa?

Sakura se notaba consternada y ella solo pudo extender la revista que llevaba envuelta en sus manos y Shaoran leyó el encabezado no creyéndoselo.- ¿De donde salió esto?

-Me la estrujaron en la cara un paparazzi cuando salía del hotel acompañada de Wei. Iba a comprar regalos a mi familia cuando me arrojaron esto a la cara y me atestaban de preguntas mitad de las cuales no entendí. – Observando a todas las caras que le observaban extrañadas en el salón de juntas.- ¿Pueden entender lo que digo?

-No. – Respondió él.- ¿Quién te trajo?

-Wei y el chofer. Esperan abajo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Según uno de esos energúmenos, ya esta noticia se publicó en Japón. – Notaba la consternación en su voz.- ¡Todo lo que dicen aquí es mentira!

Y es que la foto del restaurante del día que Sakura desveló la verdad de Asako y las líneas mas debajo daban a entender que era un "intimo" almuerzo de parejas. El encabezado de "Millonario atrapado: Li y su nueva amante" era demasiado escandaloso incluso para alguien del medio. Más aun para una reportera extranjera.

-¡Mi hermano no tardará en llamarme! Cosa extraña que no lo ha hecho. ¿qué haremos al respecto?

-Sakura: calmate. Resolveremos esto...- tomándole de los hombros.- Pero tienes que tranquilizarte...

-¡No! – se negó.- Shaoran: Mi integridad... toda mi integridad como reportera está en juego... ¿Saben lo que dicen? Que yo me acosté contigo el mismo día que tomaste el diario de Tokio... – declaró escandalizada.- ¡Creen que yo soy reportera por ti! Otro dice que ya nos conocíamos y que fue por referencias tuyas que conseguí el trabajo. ¡ES injusto!

Shaoran observó a la secretaría a pasos de ellos y dijo.- Llévala a la oficina al otro lado y sírvele un té. Estaré con ella enseguida.

Sakura se dejó guiar por la mujer al despacho al lado. A los pocos minutos Shaoran apareció y Sakura le observó diciéndole ante su mirada inquisidora – Lo se. Lo siento… actué demasiado espontáneamente… pero es que ¡hay que hacer algo! – Mostrando su sentir a lo ocurrido.- ¡Están siendo totalmente injustos e inventándose historias a la larga!

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano Sakura.- declaró Shaoran hablándole con ternura- Es lo que ocurre cuando alguien como yo es la comidilla de los medios- acercándose y agachándose frente a ella. Sakura observó con intensidad su varonil rostro mostrando consternación por lo ocurrido.- Sin embargo, tenemos que saber movernos. Una declaración negando lo que puede o no puede existir solo avivaría las llamas. Tenemos que ser, cautelosos.

-¡Cautelosos! Shaoran: dicen que soy tu amante- reflejando su disgusto por aquel adjetivo.- Fui asediada por una turba de periodistas al salir del hotel queriendo obtener declaraciones mías. ¿Te imaginas lo que harán en casa? A mi hermano… a mi amiga… a mi padre. ¡Ay lo que pensarán ellos de todo esto! Mi padre no lo soportaría y Touya… ¡Ya me imagino su expresión!

-Tu padre y hermano tendrán que hacerse los ciegos y sordos, Sakura.

-Mi padre y mi hermano tienen buena visión. Y sino eso, buenos oídos. Los comentarios no tardarán de llegar a Tokio.

-Llama a tu padre y explícale. Creo que comprenderá.

Sakura se quedó en silencio escuchando su observación. Después de un segundo declaró mas calmada- Ahora se lo que sientes cuando la prensa te acorrala con preguntas… lo lamento.

Acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano declaró con una sonrisa.- Lo siento yo. Debí de advertirte que, algo así ocurriría. Pero en verdad disfruto tanto de tu compañía que es difícil dejarte en cualquier evento. Esa es la consecuencia.

Sakura tomó la mano que, él tenía en su mejilla y la aferró con ternura.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose unos instantes.- El contrato de adquisición ya está casi finalizado. – murmuró él explicandole.

-¿Cuándo nos marchamos de Londres?

-Unos dos días más. – Declaró poniéndose de pie.- Solo tengo que aclarar algo sobre el convenio de venta y estaremos listos para marcharnos.

-¿Por cuánto estás vendiendo el diario?

-Por el módico precio de 250 millones de libras.

Sakura se le quedó observando intensamente.- ¿250, en serio?

-¿Qué¿Es muy poco?

-¡Poco: es demasiado!

-Ese es el precio de los diarios de esa estirpe actualmente.

-No estoy familiarizada con las finanzas- sonrió ella.

-Wei debe de llevarte al hotel. – Declaró tomando su mano y ambos yendo a la puerta.- Estarás mejor cuando hayas descansado.

-He descansado bastante. ¿Y si hay mas reporteros esperándome?

-Entrarán por la puerta de atrás del hotel. Tranquila. No esperarán que entres por ahí.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, escuchar aquella explicación de Shaoran alivianó su sentir, tanto así que no le costó mucho trabajo adaptar la idea de entrar por la entrada trasera del hotel. Así como lo solicitó, Wei la condujo por las cocinas y de ahí a los ascensores de servicio llegando a su habitación acompañada del fiel sirviente de Shaoran Li.

Sakura a su llegada, observó muchas flores en la puerta de entrada. Algunas habían sido dejadas por el servicio de entregas pues, Shaoran Li se marcharía en dos días y eran gestos de despedida de miembros del parlamento, algunas familias con titulo y por supuesto, empresarios de estirpe en Londres. Sin embargo, encontró una caja que estaba a su nombre con un enorme moño color rojo vino.

Llamó la atención que era la única caja en el lugar.

-Está dirigida a usted, señorita- declaró Wei llevando la caja en sus manos y colocándosela a Sakura en sus manos.

-¿Para mi¡Que extraño!- declaró Sakura devolviéndose. –Nadie sabe quien soy yo más de lo que se ha filtrado de los diarios. – Sakura se sentó en el sofá del salón principal y se dispuso a abrir la caja. Estaba entusiasmada. Wei se marchaba a servirle un té cuando un grito aterrador, proveniente del salón atrajo su atención. Se devolvió para encontrar a una aterrorizada Sakura de cuclillas sobre el sofá observando con miedo al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó acercándose.- ¿Qué tiene señorita Sakura?

Sakura señaló al suelo. Wei observó con asco y terror como la caja que Sakura tenía momentos antes en sus manos, estaban llenas de rosas, rosas rotas y desbaratadas con gusanos dentro de las mismas. Los gusanos comenzaban a salir de la caja y se esparcían por todo el suelo.

-Santo cielo- declaró el hombre observando con consternación el rostro sorprendido y aterrorizado de la muchacha que temblaba en el sofá sin comprender que le hacían eso y por que.

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Venga Señorita Sakura- extendiendo su mano.- tome mi mano.

-¡NO, no! – negó la chica asustada en verdad. Wei vio que dentro de la caja había un pequeño sobre de tarjetas. No se atrevía a tomarlo. ¿Qué más podría estar preparado para Sakura? -¡No puedo moverme! – Declaró aterrorizada.- ¿Quién me hace esto¿Por qué me hacen esto? – ya no controlando su nerviosismo y ganas de llorar.

Al llegar Shaoran al hotel mas temprano de lo que pronosticó, lo hizo mas por la llamada de Wei quien sonaba alterado. No sabía que había pasado o que se encontraría a su llegada, pero Wei no se andaba con rodeos al menos que, lo que quería decirle no podía decirse por teléfono. Cuando llegó al piso del pent house, observó a miembros del cuerpo de seguridad del hotel mirándole con aprehensión cuando llegó. Aquellas miradas le daban mala espina y solo hubo un nombre que afloró a su mente por sus miradas: Sakura.

-Señor Li- declaró un hombre vestido con chaqueta y saco cabellos rubios y barba – Soy el señor White. Soy el encargado del hotel.- Primero quiero extenderle mis mas sinceras disculpas… esto en verdad, jamás ha sucedido en nuestro local y yo…

-Ahora no puedo escuchar sus disculpas- declaró Shaoran en verdad molesto. Ingresó al salón encontrando a unos hombres de limpieza y otros de seguridad mover muebles y con aspiradora y baldes, recogían algo del centro de la sala y los muebles estaban movidos.

Pero no veía a Sakura.

-Está en la recamara- declaró Wei atrás de él. –Me tomé la libertad de darle un sedante. Estaba muy alterada. Quería esperar a que viniera, pero le insistí y me hizo caso finalmente.

-¿Qué pasó?

Wei como respuesta, le extendió un sobre pequeño y Shaoran lo abrió y lo leyó. No creyéndoselo lo leyó de nuevo: Aquello era el colmo. – vino con una caja llena de rosas maltratadas y gusanos dentro. Fue horrible Señor.

-¿Ella, vio esto? – preguntó finalmente.

Wei negó con su rostro- Pero… Ah señor- negando con su cabeza- Debió ver su mirada aterrorizada. Se nota que quien quiso hacerle daño, quiso justificar su ataque…

Shaoran guardó el sobre en su bolsillo. El mensaje de _"Para un amor no correspondido: Jamás serás feliz a su lado"_ era una señal clara de disconformidad gracias a los artículos de los diarios amarillistas, ella se había convertido en blanco de ataque.

-Dile al señor White, que me espere. Estaré con él en un momento. – yendo a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Abrió despacio, procurando no sobresaltarla. Estaba dormida abrazando una almohada. Observó el ordenador y todos los artículos que ella usaba para su reportaje, esparcidos en el escritorio. Se acercó para notar el fruncimiento en su mirada y se imaginó el terror por el cual pasó. ¿Qué estaba haciéndole a Sakura¿Mortificándole de tal modo¿Haciéndole pasar cosas que no era merecedora como aquellas tan horribles?

No se dio cuenta cuando ella se despertó. Parecía estar pensándolo todo muy bien. Analizando las razones por las cuales, alguien podría lastimarla así. La razón fue clara instantáneamente.

La razón era él. "Jamás sería feliz a su lado" era un mensaje claro a su relación. -¿Sh… Shaoran? – le llamó. El sujeto enfocó sus ojos cafés, en su mirada verde. – Shaoran… - el hombre procurando brindar consuelo se aproximó a abrazarle. Le aferraba con ternura.

-Lo siento Sakura. Lamento que haya pasado esto…

Ella le escuchaba en silencio. Prefería guardar silencio. Parecía que el sedante era bastante fuerte: Sakura se durmió en los pocos momentos, abrazada a Li. Este procuró no despertarla al separarse de ella y salió de la habitación. Detrás de él esperaba un muy nervioso señor White.

La mirada que Shaoran le dirigió le hizo sudar por su camisa de Harrods. – Supongo que, tiene al responsable de esto en custodia.

-Lamento decirle que no señor- declaró el hombre negando con su cabeza. Se arrepentía por la mirada que Shaoran le dirigió el haber negado tener al responsable- El paquete fue entregado a uno de nuestros mayordomos, fuera del hotel. Estaba dirigido a Miss Kinomoto precisamente. Todos sabemos quien es ella, y bueno, - Sonriendo nerviosamente.- No pensábamos que era algo así.

-Por su torpeza, pusieron en peligro a Miss Kinomoto- declaró Shaoran en perfecto ingles. Los demás miembros que estaban presentes le observaron.- Por ello, pudieron lastimarla… ¿Lo entienden, no? – gruñó sin dar espacio a replica. – Si algo le hubiera pasado…

-Pero no fue así señor…- levantando sus manos para interponerlas entre él y Shaoran. – Le aseguro que…

-Que no va a volver a pasar. – murmuró completando su idea- Interrogue a su hombre. Quiero saber para esta noche, quien es el responsable. Debió de haberlo visto…

El hombre sonrió mas nervioso.- Ehhh, verá usted… el señor Smith recibió el paquete de alguien vestido con ropa deportiva… tenía una gorra en la cabeza. No vio bien al hombre.

Shaoran no creía aquello. – Quiero que coloque a tres de sus mejores hombres en el piso. Nadie sube sin su conocimiento. Nadie entrará sin permiso a la suite y Wei- señalando al hombre de pelo canoso.- Se hará cargo que todo salga como digo… hablaré con mis conocidos de Scotland Yard. Ellos llevaran una investigación mas precisa y detendrán al responsable… pronto. No puedo marcharme de aquí antes, pero la señorita Kinomoto se quedará conmigo. – mirando a Wei declaró al señor White.- ¿Quedó claro?

El hombre asintió marchándose a toda prisa y dando órdenes.

-No puedo fiarme. – declaró Li ya con su hombre de confianza. –No estará en peligro aquí contigo…

-¿Por qué no enviarla a Japón, Señor? Estará mejor lejos de los medios.

-Porque no me dejaré amedrentar de un cobarde. Tampoco ella. La conozco Wei. Además en Japón, sería asediada por los medios y no podemos permitírnoslos. A mi lado, tendrá más protección.

-O será asediada señor.

Shaoran asintió molesto consigo mismo. ¿Es que había puesto a Sakura en peligro?

---------------------------

Eriol estaba en aquellos momentos en el despacho de Li. Escuchaba la explicación de su amigo de todo lo ocurrido en el día y por supuesto lo que había pasado con Sakura. Haciendo sus problemas a un lado, Eriol escuchaba pacientemente pero, él mismo consciente de sus propios problemas.

-¿Qué te dicen los amigos de Scotland?

-Que no hay pruebas o evidencias suficientes para seguir a nadie. Ella no tiene enemigos y ahora llama la atención de toda mujer "que tenía alguna fantasía conmigo" sarta de tonterías. – opinó finalmente.

-No lo se Li. Una mujer como Sakura, cierra las posibilidades de que te fijaras en alguna mujer que te tenía los ojos y las garras echadas. – Rió Eriol. – El punto es que, también se ha vuelto noticia aquí. En el diario no se habla de otra cosa que el supuesto amorío tuyo y de Sakura… y ¿sabes lo que me da mas risa?

-¿Qué?

-Que tu quisieras que por lo menos lo de amorío se hiciera realidad- declaró guardando silencio unos momentos.- ¿volverán a Japón entonces?

-No.- sorprendiéndole.

-Pero…

-Si, lo se. La expongo a peligros así. Pero, aun tengo que ir a Russia a concretar algunas cosas y luego Estados Unidos antes de volver a casa.

-Shaoran…

-No se si querrá continuar conmigo Eriol. Primero no estaba segura- suspirando.- Después, comienza a abrirse la posibilidad…- cerrando sus ojos y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos desesperado. – en fin, veré a mañana. Si ella me lo solicita, la dejaré ir…

-Amas a Sakura.

-No. No la amo.

-No lo quieres ver como amor Li, pero otros si lo vemos. Por lo que me cuentas, Sakura ya sabe como te sientes y dependerá de ella y solo de ella, seguir a tu lado, o decirte adiós e irse. Pero si es la Sakura que todos conocemos no se dejará intimidar.

-Su vida podría estar en peligro.

-Estará más segura a tu lado que si la dejas venir a Japón. Tu mismo lo has dicho, aunque usaste la excusa de concretar las demás operaciones. Se que tienes todo un cuerpo de seguridad a su disposición y no dejarás que nada ni nadie se acerque a ella sin tu saberlo.

-Tienes razón. – Suspiró- ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes razón Hiragizawa¿No te molesta, tenerla siempre?

-No. En verdad, siempre la encuentro una de mis más fascinantes cualidades. Aunque, en estos tiempos, mi intuición anda de mal en peor. Mas aun, en el mercado de las mujeres.

-¡Vamos! Ni tu mismo te lo crees. Prácticamente eres mi consejero en mi vida amorosa y te lo agradezco. Pero no puede ser que un hombre como tu, con tan vastos conocimientos, tenga problemas.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Últimamente ando como un condenado chiquillo en etapa de prepubertad que le da miedo el decirle "Hola" a una mujer.

-¿Una mujer¡No te lo creo! Pero siempre has sido tan conciso, claro y preciso con las mujeres.

-Pues últimamente no me ha salido nada bien- negando con su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Eriol decidió confiarle su pesar a su amigo. – Noikaru… trabaja para ti, en el diario. Es amiga de Sakura. Es una hermosa pelirroja, piernas largas y labios sensuales y…

-No me la sigas describiendo por favor. Todos saben quien es Noikaru. – Rió Li – La única mujer que, según dice, nunca sale con nadie del diario. La han invitado a salir desde que ella ingresó a Diario Tokio y jamás ha aceptado invitaciones de hombres. ¿Es ella quien ocupa tus pensamientos?

-Así es amigo.

-Bueno, con tu experiencia con mujeres te digo que, invítala a salir o a un café. Seguro no te rechaza.

-Ese es el asunto Li: primero, me daba problemas si quiera mencionarle una invitación. ¡Si supieras el trabajo que pasé para finalmente salieran las palabras de mi boca! Y cuando finalmente, logré que la invitación surgiera, me rechazó.- declaró con notable decepción sorprendiendo a su amigo.- Eso jamás me había pasado.

-No te lo creo. – declaró con incredulidad.

-Créeme. He usado cada recurso que me ha sido útil en el pasado. Estoy por volverme loco: la veo hasta en mis sueños… son como esas divinas obsesiones del sexo opuesto que no te dejan tranquilo hasta que las has probado… y créeme: esto ya raya en lo ridículo. No se como ponerme mas en evidencia con ella. Lo único que no he probado es tomarla de bruces como costal de patatas y llevarla a tu habitación privada y… bueno, te imaginarás.

-Tienes que calmarte Eriol. Así no solucionarás nada.

-No acepta ninguna de mis invitaciones, no acepta que la trate por su nombre, no acepta un café de mi parte. La tengo harta de llamarle a resolver problemas del servidor que me he inventado y para empeorarlo, le he invitado a salir claramente que no tiene nada que ver con el diario y no ha aceptado.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a sus amigas?

-¡Te llevaste a su única amiga de confianza! Por alguna razón nadie más sabe nada de Noikaru con seguridad. Todos dicen que con quien mas se reunía y parecía llevarse mejor o que al menos la conocía mas íntimamente fuera del ambiente laboral es Sakura.

-Estás obsesionado. No se si eso es saludable para ti.

-Lo se lo se… pero estoy volviéndome loco. Y tu también estabas obsesionado si mal no lo recuerdo.

-Estás peor que yo.

-Lo admito, lo confieso… me declaro culpable- ocurriéndosele algo declaró.- Oye ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sakura?

-¿perdiste un tornillo o que¿Preguntarle que a Sakura?

-Sobre Noikaru. Porque no sale con nadie…

-Si tengo razón: perdiste un tornillo.

-¡Vamos! Hazme este favor. Ella no me da una razón válida para no aceptar mis invitaciones y estoy volviéndome loco.

-Tal vez no le gustas.

-Le gusto Shaoran- insistió Eriol.- Le gusto: hay que ver como nos quedamos mirando algunas veces… - suspirando declaró.- Averigua algo con Sakura: lo que sea… pero por favor… - pasando su mano por su nuca.

-Eriol; no voy a ponerme en revelación con Sakura para ayudarte a conquistar a Noikaru solo porque tu quieres acostarte con ella.

-¡No es solo eso!

-¡Eso era en un principio!

-Lo admito. Como hombre te lo admito. Eso era en el principio. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi y…- suspirando.- quedé maravillado. Pero es algo más… mas profundo.

-¿Profundo? – alzando una ceja.

-Escucho tu ironía.

-¡Hasta que por fin la escuchas! Mira; no voy a poner en riesgo lo que hay finalmente entre Sakura y yo para hacer tu trabajo de chivo expiatorio. Si quieres saber algo de Noikaru hazlo por tus propios medios. Haber si el esfuerzo vale la pena. – Viendo la hora en su reloj agregó.- Tengo que irme. Voy a cenar con Sakura y está tan deprimida que me costará sacarla de su recamara. Nos veremos y ¿Eriol?

-¿si?

.-La próxima vez que te llame, dame lo que te pido: reportes del diario y no precisamente de tu fracaso amoroso con Noikaru—cortando la línea.

------------------------

Touya escuchó el sonido del contestador cuando el timbre sonó la tercera vez. Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo. Otra vez la contestadota pensó.- Tomoyo soy yo. No se de ti en mas de una semana y estoy preocupándome. Llámame. – cerrando la línea.

La enfermera que estaba cerca del teléfono declaró.- ¿Tuvo alguna discusión con su novia?

-No. —respondió Secamente. La idea de discusión jamás cruzó su mente. No había visto a Tomoyo desde la noche de la cena en casa de su madre. No sabía en que andaba. Sus sirvientes no sabían decirle donde estaba la señorita, o si esta volvería a que hora. Tampoco respondía su teléfono móvil. Pensó en un instante pedir con Sonomi pero no tenía la simpatía de la mujer y sabía que su paciencia tenía un límite.

Se dirigió a cumplir sus labores rutinarias cuando en la estación de enfermeras al cruzar, cinco pares de ojos se levantaron al observarlo pasar y murmuraron dos de ellas.- ¿Le preguntamos?

-¿Estás loca? – declaró una tercera. Touya observaba que hojeaba una revista. – Con el humor que tiene el Doctor Kinomoto desde un tiempo acá, es buscarse una sentencia segura a muerte…

-Pero no hacemos nada con preguntar.- dijo una tercera con una revista en su pecho.- es decir…- ahí levantando la mirada se encontró con el del medico que les escudriñaba con interés.

-Buenas… doctor…- murmuró la chica. Tres de las enfermeras se escurrieron a sus labores dejando a dos atrás. Una de ellas quien Touya tenía cara a cara.

-¿Preguntarme, que?

Las dos enfermeras se observaron entre si.

-Preguntarme ¿Qué?- insistió.

-Sobre sus familiares… ¿Conoce a todos los Kinomoto de su familia? – preguntó la otra muy nerviosa.

-No, no todos.

-¿Ya ves? – Declaró la otra.- Te lo dije: esa es otra Sakura Kinomoto. No hermana del doctor… - señalando la revista.

-¿Qué Sakura? – preguntó Touya olvidándose un segundo de sus problemas.- ¿que dice esa revista?

-Habla de un galanazo dueño de grandes compañías en el mundo- declaró una de las enfermeras riéndose. –Nos rompen el corazón con semejantes noticias pero, es Shaoran Li.- A Touya comenzó a surgirle una vena en la sien que en los próximos diez segundos, ocuparía toda su cabeza.- Tiene una amante… se llama Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto… y es japonesa, según dice aquí.- Antes de que ella pudiera enseñarle la revista, el galeno se la había arrancado de las manos y nada, absolutamente nada, prepararía al hospital ante su impresión.

Según el titular "Romance en Londres: el imperio Li, tiene su emperatriz; todo respecto al romántico almuerzo que rompería el romance entre Li y la joven. Misteriosa joven japonesa, dueña del corazón del sujeto. El fantasma de Asako perturba el amorío de Shaoran Li con la japonesa Sakura Kinomoto.

Pasando la primera pagina después del encabezado leyó. "La noticia se hizo pública finalmente. Desde Londres nos llegan las fotografías que demuestran que el empresario Shaoran Li tiene un fogoso romance con una desconocida: su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Hasta donde se sabe la señorita Kinomoto es empleada de Shaoran Li en Diario Tokio. Rumores dicen que, la señorita ya conocía al señor Li y gracias a "Favores" que sabemos que, ocurren entre hombres millonarios y poderosos como Li y la jovencita esta consiguió su puesto como reportera en Diario Tokio. Se rumora también que el romance es muy intenso. Testigos en las últimas fiestas a las cuales Li ha sido invitado –Ver fotos en pagina 20 y 21- se nota el fuego entre el par. Un almuerzo romántico en el Ritz también los puso en evidencia- foto pagina 22- en el cual según nuestra fuente, uno de los temas tocados fue Asako, el presunto rompimiento del compromiso y todo lo demás que concierne a Shaoran Li. La joven Kinomoto está muy entusiasmada en el romance y quien no. Hay millones de razones para tener a este soltero codiciado entre sus manos y el cielo es el limite, mas aun cuando se es joven, sensual y bastante liberal como lo es la señorita Kinomoto"

-¡QUE SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES SON ESTAS!- Gruñó Touya escandalizado estrujando la revista.- NO PUEDE SER CIERTO.

-¡Oiga doctor! Es mi revista- declaró la enfermera tratando de salvar la revista de su ataque de rabia.

-Deberías leer mejores cosas- gritó.- Esta es un montón de basura…

-Doctor Kinomoto: debería de controlar su tono de voz.- declaró el doctor Wong aproximándose.- Recuerde que está en turno… ¿Qué le pasa¿Y que le está haciendo a esa revista?

-Le diré lo que estoy haciendo con la revista…- gruñó Touya.- ¡Y no me mande a callar!...

El doctor Wong no estaría preparado para la explosión de la conducta de Touya.

----------------------------

Cuando llegó a su edificio de su departamento, iba con los ánimos por el suelo ¡Suspendido! Por gritar y profanar en medio de la sala de urgencias, por hacerle comer al jefe Wong una pagina de revista y por gritarle al medico Tsukihime. Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría en el hospital y tenía un nombre: bueno, dos.

Sakura y Shaoran.

Gruñó en voz baja procurando no descargar su rabia contra nadie más, por lo menos en aquella noche. Procuraría que, lo primero al llegar al departamento, sería llamar a su padre, desahogarse con él y luego llamar a Sakura, tomar el primer avión a Londres y partirle la cara a ese hombre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un aroma a comida inundó sus sentidos. Que extraño, el departamento estaba cerrado herméticamente, cuando se marchó temprano. Pero escuchaba el sonido de ollas hirviendo y movimiento en la cocina, observó a un lado, y sus cuestionamientos, tuvieron respuesta.

Encima de la repisa estaba la misma edición que Touya hizo pedazos en el hospital y su dueña estaba observándole con ternura y declaró.- Pensé que querrías comida casera. Mas aun – señalando con su cabeza.- Para que me escuches… se que, ya sacaste tus propias conclusiones al respeto…

Touya se dirigió a ella, tomándola en brazos y besándole los labios con aprehensión mientras la alzaba en su agarre a centímetros del suelo.- No me importa ahora mismo eso… lo que importa eres tu ¿Dónde has estado¿Por qué no me has llamado¿Cómo sabes que leí esa basura?

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… tengo que hablar contigo. Pero primero, hablemos de esa revista, de Li y Sakura- Touya la soltó poco a poco.- todo lo que dice ahí es mentira Touya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no me dices porque te imaginas que la leí.

-Primero: porque lo supe. No me preguntes como, pero llegó a mis oídos tu actitud. He tratado de localizarte toda la tarde… no contestabas tu teléfono. Y segundo, Porque Sakura me lo habría dicho. Jamás me ocultaría algo así. Sakura, me lo dice todo.

-¡Has hablado con ella!

-Si. Y tu padre también. La he llamado tan pronto esta revista llegó a mis ojos. Me explicó muchas cosas…

-Niégame entonces que ella anda con él. Que ese sujeto no la pretende… que ellos…

-Touya: - guiándole a una silla. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Touya miró su rostro: Tomoyo se veía muy cansada. Unos círculos alrededor de sus ojos la delataban, sus hombros caídos y por alguna razón, notó que sus manos estaban algo ásperas. Las observó y sorpresivamente, encontró sus manos algo descuidadas cuando una mujer como ella siempre las tenía bien cuidadas. .- Escúchame: no te voy a negar que, Shaoran Li si pretende a Sakura- viéndole alterarse agregó- pero no como dice allí: Sakura es una chica muy lista para haber hecho todo lo que dice ahí. Sabes que consiguió el trabajo con ayuda de mi madre que la refirió. Shaoran Li vino mucho después de aquello y ellos no se llevaban bien. Por un año sabes que Shaoran la ignoró y la denigró a un puesto que no le valoraban como reportera. Ahora, no te niego que Shaoran ha intentado conquistar a Sakura- Touya iba a interrumpirle y ella se adelantó.- Pero no como todos creen… o se deja leer en la revista. Shaoran es un caballero y se ha portado como tal. Confío en lo que Sakura dice y creo que está tan alterada y escandalizada como nosotros.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué rayos no está en un avión camino a Japón? Pondría a descansar esta sarta de mentiras- señalando la revista.

Con calma natural declaró sonriéndole.- Porque conoces a Sakura y estoy aprendiendo a conocer a Li: no se dejarán amedrentar por los rumores. Si ella viene sola, solo escribirán que ella pretende esconder una relación. Cuando Sakura escriba el artículo y lo publiquen, cada uno tomará su camino, si eso tiene que pasar. Tu ten fe.

-No me gusta- murmuró molesto.- No me gusta que esto esté pasando… que estén diciendo esto de mi hermana… ella no se merece que digan esto.

Tomoyo asintió comprendiendo su sentir. Buscó sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él. Se quedaron viendo unos instantes.

-Huele muy bien- murmuró Touya. Tomoyo sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que te guste… vine temprano a cocinar para variar.- respondió ella revisando lo que se preparaba en la estufa.

-¿Con quien viniste? No vi tu coche en el estacionamiento…

-Esta en el taller. – Respondió rápidamente – me lo entregarán en un par de días. Me trajo un chofer de mi madre.

-Entonces van las cosas bien entre ustedes…

-Si- mintió. Pero Touya no se fió tan fácilmente. Conocía a Tomoyo como la palma de su mano. Se veía en su porte que estaba agotada. Touya se aproximó a ella por la espalda y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Cosa que sorprendió a Tomoyo tanto así que hizo florecer su susceptibilidad pues, comenzó a hesitar declarando.- Estoy bien Touya. En serio.- sin voltearse a verle.

-Si algo anduviera mal…

-Fueras el primero en saberlo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si- sintiendo una opresión en su estomago y en su corazón.- Lo prometo… ahora ve, coloca la mesa: serviré la cena.

Touya desistió. Sabía algo además acerca de Tomoyo: ella al menos que, lo quisiera decir, ni muerta sacaría otra palabra de ella más que lo que ella quería que él supiera.

-Tengo algo para ti- declaró Touya yendo a la habitación y volviendo a los pocos segundos.- Quería dártelo en casa de tu madre aquella noche…- volteándose Tomoyo encontró en la mano de Touya y delante de su rostro una caja aterciopelada.- Pero después de lo ocurrido…

Nerviosa declaró.- No es… lo que creo que es…- hesitando. ¡Quería tomar la caja pero no podía… no se atrevía!

-Adelante.- Insistió él para que ella lo tomara. Tomándolo y abriendo la caja encontró una sortija, sencilla, con una piedra blanca ensartada en la misma.

-.Touya…- murmuró al sentir con nerviosismo, como Touya tomaba su mano izquierda, tomar la joya y ensartarle en su dedo.

-No quiero presionarte y darte tampoco problemas con tu madre- mirándole con intensidad mientras los ojos de ella, maravillada, observaban la joya y luego sus ojos oscuros.- Pero dices que las cosas entre tu madre y tu, están bien… y lo que me importa es que tu seas feliz. Y si las cosas están bien no habrán impedimentos entonces con mi intención.- Tomoyo sintió una opresión en su corazón.- Tomoyo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Si! –Declaró sin pensarlo dos veces y saltando a sus brazos.- Si Touya… me caso contigo…- besándole una y otra vez en sus labios.- ¡Si!

**----------------- Continuará… **

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLAAAAAAAA TODOS. Atrasándome unos cuantos días, les traigo el capitulo once de esta historia... ¿A que estuvo melosa o que? Yo me encuentro todos los casos para disfrutar. Para quienes pedían algo de Eriol, aquí lo tuvieron. Algunos hombres son así, que no se dan por vencidos o en todo caso, no se dan cuenta de que sienten hasta que, es muy tarde. Agradezco su paciencia al esperar este capitulo nuevo. Deben de imaginarse que, estos días han estado llenos de todo, incluso ¡Exámenes! Tengo que presentar uno esta misma noche, y se imaginarán que, en vez de estar estudiando.- a mi parecer ya me cansé de estudiar- así que este momento, lo tomo para ponerme en contacto con todos ustedes. **

**¡192 RR! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de todos ustedes. ¡ME inspiran a seguir trabajando en brindarles seguido estos capítulos! Que se publiquen tan rápido es gracias mas que todo a la inspiración que recibo con sus comentarios, así que¡Gracias miles! **

**Pudieron darse cuenta que, este capitulo tuvo de todo: misterio , drama, y por supuesto ¡romance entre estos chicos¡Me muero por Eriol¿Alguien no se ha dado cuenta a estas alturas? Jiji, bueno volviendo al capitulo, espero que, les haya gustado. Eriol confundido sobre sus sentimientos.- no para desacreditarlo pero los hombres, algunas veces, son mas despistados que nosotras cuando a sentimientos se refiere.- es obvio que Shaoran siente algo mas que atracción por Sakura: creo que ese punto fue aclarado uno o dos capítulos atrás. ¡Y Tomoyo! Previene antes de lamentar: sabía que su novio perdería un tornillo pero ¡Ahhh le propuso matrimonio! Que sweet. El amor vence barreras señores... y ellos son la prueba... ¿Sonomi se quedará sentada a ver eso ocurrir? Solo el tiempo lo dirá... ¡Ya verán la sorpresa que les tengo preparada: algunos dejarán caer la quijada! Ahora vayamos a agradecer a unas personitas especiales, que, podrías estar tu entre ellas. **

**Selene Kiev, Daria, Daulaci, Andrea, Malfoysredlovers, Yelitza, Kitty Sakurita, Mitsuki-Himura, Amni123, FenixGirl, Celina Sosa, Aiko, Pavarti-patty, bunny1986, Akane, Lady Esmeralda, darthmocy, Nerak Cibeles, SyaoranSakurocks (El duo de hermanitas locas :P) y finalmente Sophie. DISCULPEN SI GENERALIZO EN ESTOS COMENTARIOS; COMPRENDERÁN QUE, ESTA VEZ, O ESTA PUBLICACIÓN ME HE PASADO DE TIEMPO DE DOS SEMANAS Y ES GRACIAS A UNOS PROYECTOS QUE HE TENIDO QUE PREPARAR Y TODAVÍA ME FALTAN MIS TRABAJOS QUE PRESENTAR EN LA UNI. PARA LA PROXIMA PROMETO MAS DETALLE EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y esperando ver sus comentarios. **

**Un beso, se despide**

**Crys. **


	12. Capitulo 12

"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 12.-**

** El presente capitulo es dedicado especialmente a SakuritaAndy y SyaoranSaku Rocks –las queridas hermanas locas ji- **

Cuando Wei le avisó que tenía una llamada telefónica, aun se veía en su rostro los rastros de todas las horas que había dormido gracias al sedante. No vio a Shaoran por el salón al salir y tomando el teléfono, saludó.- ¿Bueno?

-Vaya sarta de escándalos que armas en otros países monstruo—escuchó a su hermano hablarle. Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar su voz.- ¿No podrías evitar causar inconvenientes internacionales, cierto?

-¡Touya!

-Si soy yo ¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura? – Declaró su hermano consternado.- todo lo que dicen esas revistas…

-¡No es cierto hermano! Nada de ello es verdad… -declaró ella con aprehensión.

-¿Ves Touya? Te lo dije.- declaró una segunda voz en la línea.

-¡Tomoyo! Es la primera vez que me llaman los dos…- La Voz de Sakura atrajo la atención de Li. Sin la joven saberlo, Li entreabrió la puerta, queriendo escuchar con quien hablaba. - ¡No me digan que me han llamado para interrogarme entre los dos!

-No es así. Ambos sabemos que, lo que dicen no es cierto, Sakura.- declaró Tomoyo.- Solo que, no podía esperar a hablar nuevamente contigo para contarte…

La emoción de Tomoyo en su voz era tan palpable que Sakura olvidó por completo su malestar de lo ocurrido - ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura: ¡Touya y yo estamos comprometidos!

-¿Qué? – preguntó emocionada. Li a escondidas escuchaba su voz extasiada y ella agregó.- ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Qué…? ¿Que están comprometidos?

-¡No grites tanto! Te escucharán hasta en el palacio real.

-¡Hermano: felicidades! Finalmente haces algo bien a conciencia… - se burló Sakura.

-¡Sakura! – declaró Touya. Pero en verdad, la emoción y la alegría que percibía de su hermana ante la noticia, le llenaba de expectativas.

-Es la verdad. Finalmente apruebo a alguna de tus novias… pero Tomoyo: cuéntame como fue todo…

-No le digas nada. – Declaró Touya.- no quiero escucharla chillar y gritar emocionada como ha hecho hasta ahora…

-¡Hermano!- le peleó ella nuevamente.- Cuéntame Tomoyo: ¿Tu madre que dijo de esto? ¿Cómo te propuso mi hermano matrimonio? Cuenta…

A Shaoran le entusiasmaba el ánimo que detectaba en Sakura. Aquello le indicaba que, aquella noticia le llenaba de alegría lo que podría subirle los ánimos al menos, por aquella noche. Decidió darle privacidad y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Tomoyo le dio toda la referencia pero Sakura sabía que Touya no estaba ya en línea: lo que menos le gustaba a su hermano era reflejar vulnerabilidad. Y por lo que Tomoyo le contó, Touya fue muy romántico.

-¡Pues siéntete con suerte! Mi hermano nunca ha mostrado aquella susceptibilidad que me cuentas… y que romántico… ¿Cómo es la sortija?

Tomoyo contó a Sakura los detalles. Hubo un silencio en el que Tomoyo declaró.- Touya se ha marchado.- suspiró.- Fue a comprar unas cosas… Sakura: tengo algo que contarte…- perturbándole con su voz.- Las revistas aquí…

-Si lo se- declaró con amargura- Aquí También se han hecho eco.

-No es cierto lo que dicen.

-Tu lo has dicho. Han construido muchas cosas al paso de los días.

-¿Qué piensan hacer tu o Li?

-No se aun. Wei me dijo que me espera para cenar… dudo mucho que salgamos del hotel esta noche. Allá abajo es un pandemonio con los paparazzis. Supongo que nos quedaremos en el hotel.

-¿Acaso no quieres volver a casa Sakura?

Sakura duró unos instantes en responderle. Su mirada se perdió en la habitación observando todo a su alrededor. Después declaró.- No, no lo se aun… - sorprendiéndole.- Aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer…

-¿Sakura? No me digas que a ti… ha comenzado a gustarte Li.

-¡No! – Mintió.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa Tomoyo? ¿Por qué dices eso? – sintiendo calor en su rostro.

-No lo se- sonrió ella observando el apartamento donde estaba. – Bueno, noto cierto cambio en el tono de tu voz y pensé que…

Acalorada (incluso sintiendo sus mejillas arder), Sakura declaró.- Bueno, no es tan patán como lo creí en un principio y bueno…- balbuceando, sonrojada y consciente que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando pero aun así, dudaba en todo respecto al sujeto- no creo que…- ahí sonó la otra línea .- Un segundo Tomoyo suena la otra línea.

-No Sakura, mejor cuelgo ya. Haremos un cargo enorme en el teléfono de Touya. Prometo llamarte nuevamente, pero a tu teléfono…

-Muy bien. – Sakura colgó y respondió la otra línea.- ¿Bueno?

-Si, busco a Syaoran…- declaró una joven en japonés. - ¿Está por ahí?

-No, por aquí no está ahora mismo. ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

-Soy Fuutie. Una hermana de él- Sakura notó que parecía susurrar sus palabras.

-¡Fuutie! Es Sakura… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Sakura! – Le interrumpió la joven.- ¡Dime que es verdad por todos los santos!

-¿Qué es verdad…?

-¡Lo Tuyo y de mi hermano! Aquí, no se habla de otra cosa y…

-Los rumores no son ciertos. Bueno, no como lo ponen pero…

-Bueno, solo quería saberlo…- murmuró la muchacha terriblemente decepcionada.- ¡Pero no era para eso que les llamaba! Necesito hablar con Syaoran…

-Espera un segundo. Creo que está en su habitación. – Sakura caminó a la puerta que, separaba el salón del resto de la suite y tocó una vez. No escuchó respuesta y tocó una segunda vez. Ya en una tercera ocasión abrió sutilmente la puerta para ingresar temerosa a la habitación.

No había estado en la habitación de Li desde que habían llegado. Es mas, para ella era "prohibido" ingresar mas aun por propias convicciones que por si él se lo hubiera prohibido. Notó que no había nadie alrededor ni en la cama. Entonces, cuando se marchaba, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se volteó nuevamente para quedarse muda y estática unos instantes.

Shaoran Li estaba sin camisa. Buena suerte que no perdió toda lógica pero era algo para perder la conciencia unos instantes. Si la curiosidad no le invadiera no hubiera bajado la mirada de su rostro. Pero incuestionablemente sus ojos bajó a su torso, dejándole maravillada: debajo de aquellas camisas de marca, bien planchada e impecable, había un maravilloso torso masculino, bien torneado y muy bien dotado, que satisfacía la imaginación mas despierta o la que no tenía una imaginación tan dotada.

Era ese, el caso de Sakura en esos instantes. Por mas que ordenaba a su mente que dejara de mirarlo, no podía. Todos sus sentidos se paralizaron y Shaoran notó su mirada para más mala suerte de Sakura.

Pero la mirada de ella, le cautivó irremediablemente.

-Ehhhh se me ha olvidado a que venía… - declaró Sakura nerviosa. Shaoran procedió a tomar una camisa de la cama y Sakura se acordó (mas aun por la mirada divertida de Li).- ¡Ya me acuerdo! Tu hermana está al teléfono y dice que es urgente…

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Fuutie- respondió. Shaoran avanzaba al salón pensó Sakura, no mencionando nada de lo que en aquel momento ocurrió, pero se equivocó. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa se detuvo justo enfrente de ella y Sakura no retrocedió. Shaoran tomó uno de sus mechones que caían en su rostro y los enredó en uno de sus dedos.

Murmuró cerca de su rostro.- ¿Viste algo que te gustara, Sakura?

Sakura se congeló aun más ante su mirada brillante e intensa sobre sus ojos verdes.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeaba.

Shaoran sonrió declarándole. –No tienes que responderme inmediatamente. Cuando quieras ver más de cerca, me avisas- dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios y yendo a tomar el teléfono. Sakura se quedó atrás, no creyendo su actitud.

O la de él.

-Aquí Shaoran…- declaró el sujeto muy divertido consigo mismo por lo que había dicho, como había actuado y la mirada detectada en Sakura.

-¡Hermano! ¿Sabes las últimas?

-Si hablas de lo de las revistas amarillistas… no nos dirás nada que no hemos escuchado antes.

-No es de eso y si, de eso en parte. – declaró no dejando de parecer divertida ante todo el asunto. - Madre está escandalizada. Más aun por el artículo de su romántico almuerzo en el Ritz. Pero Sakura, me ha confiado que nada es cierto… no se si estar feliz o no- dando un suspiro.

-Dile a mi madre que no tiene de que preocuparse- lanzándole una mirada fugaz y significativa a Sakura- Por ahora…

Sakura retiró su mirada a la ventana abochornada.

Fuutie iba a preguntarle el significado de aquel comentario pero se retuvo ante la situación mas urgente-Shaoran te llamo para algo mas importante: Madre no le pagó a Tieng. – murmuró alarmada. Shaoran frunció su rostro.- Este rompió con Mei pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Nos hemos enterado recién ahora. Tieng ha desaparecido pero Mei ha recibido unas alarmantes amenazas. Shaoran: Está muy asustada. Fanren supone, que se trata de Tieng. Conociendo su reputación… pero está al parecer muy resentido.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Dejé con nuestra madre el cheque firmado- declaró alarmado. Su voz alertó a Sakura quien volteó a verle.- Ponme a madre ahora.

-No está en casa. Está con el tío en la policía y Mei… Alguien trató de atropellarle anoche saliendo de un desfile… está muy asustada.

-¿Por qué crees que Tieng haría eso? ¿Por qué, lo dices?

-Lo digo porque Fanren lo sospecha y hasta yo también. Es un sujeto peligroso y debemos andarnos con cuidado. Recién hoy me he enterado por casualidad que, Madre no le pagó a Tieng. Le confesó al tío que no le dio el cheque… pero ella no sabe que yo se- mirando a su alrededor.- Si, sabe que te lo dije…

-Descuida. Trataré de hablar con ella. ¿Me dices que Tieng está tras aquellas amenazas?

-Es muy posible. Mei casi tiene un ataque de pánico anoche en la fiesta por el desfile de la señora Ping. Fue cuando la segunda nota llegó..

-¿Nota? – preguntó suspicazmente observando de reojo a Sakura: ya la joven estaba totalmente atenta a lo que decía Li. - ¿Qué nota?

-No la llegué a leer pues me la quitaron del alcance y se la han llevado a las autoridades. Pero, lo que decía era peligroso…

-¿Y dices que Tieng ha desaparecido?

-Si. Fue al primero que Tía Ieran trató de localizar anoche. Su tío dijo que, no lo había visto desde dos días atrás.

-Escúchame Fuutie: mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase. Incluso si mi madre planea algo, siempre avísame.

-Claro hermanito: pero cuídate. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Shaoran había aprendido a confiar en los presentimientos de su hermana desde que eran muy pequeños. Tenía un sexto sentido para todo.

-Cuídense ustedes también.- cortando la llamada respiró lentamente y profundo y al voltearse encontró la mirada de Sakura.- Por alguna razón mi madre no cumplió con pagarle a Tieng. Ahora Meiling está siendo acosada y no se halla al idiota por ninguna parte. – Sakura observaba que trataba de mantener la calma pero no lo engañaba.

-¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Qué piensas tu? – atrayendo su mirada. Shaoran le observó por unos instantes.

-Creo que debemos concluir las negociaciones y marcharnos... lo antes posible. – Sakura detectaba cierto temor en su voz.

Él no pretendía saberlo todo, pero sospechaba. Tomó el teléfono y marcando una extensión se comunicó con Wei. Le pedía que llegara pronto al salón pues habrían unos cuantos cambios.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – preguntó ella.- ¿Por qué le temes a Tieng?

-No le temo a Tieng. Le temo a los secuaces de Tieng- tomando una bocanada de aire agregó.- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de Tieng?

-Que era un hombre de vicios.

-Exacto. Tieng debe en muchos rincones- en aquel momento llegaba Wei. Observándole declaró.- Liquida la cuenta con la gerencia del hotel. Prepara el jet. Nos marchamos a Rusia mañana temprano...

-Si mi señor Li- declaró Wei sin sorprenderse. Por lo que parecía a quien tomaba la noticia con sorpresa era a Sakura. Esta se le quedaba mirando con incredulidad.

Wei se marchó y Shaoran tomó nuevamente el teléfono. Sakura lo observaba en silencio. Por lo que entendió llamaba ahora a Hong Kong nuevamente. –Fuutie: Localiza a Mei. Dile que, en silencio haga una maleta y tome un vuelo a Rusia. No tiene porque preocuparse. Mi equipo de vigilantes estará con ella en todo momento. – cerró la llamada y se quedó observando a Sakura quien le observaba algo sorprendida.

-No te envidio ahora mismo con lo que ocurre.

Pero Shaoran le escuchaba y en cierta manera temía ante el pensamiento que se alborotó en su mente. Pero aquel pensamiento era imposible ¿O no?

Extendió su mano a Sakura y esta instintivamente la tomó. Se quedó observándole unos instantes, instantes que a Sakura le parecían eternos cuando aquellos ojos cafés le miraban con tal ardor. –Necesitamos marcharnos para que así Meiling se reúna con nosotros en Rusia. Estará a salvo con nosotros. Fuera de Hong Kong.

-¿Crees en verdad que Tieng trató de arrollarla?

-No Tieng.- declaró suspicazmente.- Uno de sus secuaces. Tieng jamás se prestaría a hacer trabajo de campo. Para eso utilizaría uno de los peones.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un mafioso.- declaró a modo de burla. Pero la mirada de Li, tensó a Sakura- ¿Acaso es...?

-No un líder.- declaró Li- Pero se mueve en esos círculos.- suspiró para agregar- Mi madre se confió: No debía de subestimarlo. Creo que, ahora lo sabe.

-¿Crees que seguirán a Meiling hasta Rusia?

-No lo se- murmuró.- En realidad, no lo se.

-Bueno. – encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué tal si cenamos algo? Te noto agotado...

-Tu también- declaró Li sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Lo admito: estoy agotada.

-Pues cenemos, pero no aquí.-declaró Li- ¿qué tal abajo? – Sakura hesitó un instante.- En el comedor del hotel. Hay un bonito restaurante en la parte lateral. Claro, si lo deseas...

-Si...- dijo después de unos instantes- Solo que, debo de cambiarme.

-No es necesario mucha etiqueta Sakura- declaró al verla marcharse a su recamara. El mismo caminó a la suya colocándose solo una chaqueta sobre sus ropas: había tomado un baño un tiempo antes.

Cuando salió, Sakura salió al siguiente instante. Vestía un conjunto de dos piezas bastante casual y una gabardina en su cuello. Se veía muy elegante y en su rostro había maquillaje pero era mas sutil que el utilizado en las otras actividades mas formales. Él caballerosamente le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó yendo ambos fuera de la suite hasta los ascensores. Sakura sonrió ante los recuerdos de lo que acaeció una de las pocas veces que compartieron el elevador a solas.

Pero Shaoran no se dio cuenta de ello. Precisaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Porque en definitiva las cosas estaban saliendo de su control.

¿Dónde estaba Tieng? ¿Acaso era el responsable del altercado en contra de Sakura? ¿Por qué ensañarse contra ella y no Mei en su totalidad o él mismo? ¿Qué pretendía Tieng? No podría saberlo.

Fueron al restaurante y no dejaron de atraer suspicaces miradas en ambos. Sakura mantuvo la cordura y Li la postura. Ambos se sentaron en una esquina fuera de la atención de las personas allí presentes.

Bastante íntima.

Cuando iban por el segundo plato declaró Li, atrayendo su atención.- Sakura: Gracias.- ella levantó su mirada- Por aceptar mi invitación y haber soportado todo lo que ha ocurrido. No ha de ser fácil.

-Bueno para serte honesta, hay algo que hace que todo esto, sea mas pasable...- declaró con cierta naturalidad.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó él con gesto divertido y maravillado con la ilusión que representaba estar allí ambos a gusto y compartiendo como pareja.

-Si. El avión privado que tomamos siempre que viajamos. – dijo con gracia haciéndole entender que era una broma.

-¡Vaya que tienes gustos exorbitantes!

-No es por tu magnetismo lo que me ha mantenido aquí hasta ahora...

-¿Soy tan aburrido? – le interrogaba con una pizca de diversión en su mirada.

-Si como un anciano en sus sesenta años...- rió ella.

Shaoran rió y ella también. Se sentía bien compartir con ella aquellos momentos. En un instante el silencio se hizo presente y él preguntó.- Antes de que fueras por mi... te escuchaba hablando con alguien mas... parecías muy feliz.

-¡Ah si! Es que mi hermano le propuso matrimonio a Tomoyo... ella es mi mejor amiga. Tenían una relación de ocho meses, pese a que hace poco me había enterado...

-Es una buena amiga-concluyó.

-La mejor. Siempre nos hemos cuidado la una a la otra. Aunque estudiamos diferentes carreras, y nos vimos separadas por algunas ocasiones semanas y hasta meses consecutivos, siempre nos buscábamos hasta en los tiempos mas difíciles para nosotras. Nuestras madres eran mejores amigas y ahora nosotras también lo somos.

-Lo de tu hermano y ella...

-Si me cayó de sorpresa – declaró relajándose. – Touya definitivamente es un tipo explosivo y ella es algo recatada... es una rara combinación.

-Siempre recuerda que lo opuesto se atrae.- murmuró él.

-Si, pero no siempre la física está de tu lado. – agregó ella- Así como los opuestos se atraen, también pueden retraerse.

-¿Acaso no crees que hay cierto aire romántico en su historia?

-Creo que si- murmuró ella.- Por años, ellos se veían (mas aun con las visitas de ambas familias una a la otra), pero hasta ahora es que, se encuentran como pareja. Me parece fascinante y muy romántico también. Aunque pudo elegir a alguien menos testarudo y necio, que mi hermano.

-Tal vez hay algo de él, que ella logra ver, y tu no, Sakura.

-Es posible. – Asintió ella. Se quedaron un instante observándose en silencio y ella preguntó.- ¿Acaso crees que existe, el romanticismo me refiero?

El tomó un trago de su copa. Alguna vez creyó en el romanticismo. Alguna vez creyó que una mujer lo era todo para él. Asintió en silencio.

-Todo lo diriges ahora por logística o números. Análisis y estudios. No por romance.

-La historia del romance pasó mucho tiempo atrás.

-No lo veo así, como tu lo ves.

-Tal vez, por eso es que me atraes...- declaró el sorprendiéndole.-"Lo opuesto siempre termina atrayendo".

-Tal vez- declaró ella dándose por vencida. Shaoran se aproximó a su rostro y con sus dedos acarició un instante su barbilla antes de aventurarse en rozar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso superficial mas aun porque estaban en un lugar publico.

¡Pero como es que nunca le dejaba de gustar besarle!

Se separaron unos segundos cuando, un mesero le interrumpió.- Disculpe señor...- murmuró el hombre. Sakura se abochornó un segundo y Shaoran sonrió derrotado ¡Siempre había algo que interrumpía! – Pero tiene una llamada...

Shaoran suspiró. Asintió y declaró en un murmullo.-Ahora regreso: no cambies de idea- haciéndole sonreír, el sujeto se puso de pie y caminó detrás del hombre siendo observado mientras se iba por Sakura, quien en aquellos instantes mientras le veía marcharse a atender su llamada y tomar una copa de su vino, a sus pensamientos vino la idea de lo bien que se veía Shaoran Li de por detrás. Lo estudió de arriba abajo y los pensamientos de Tomoyo afloraron en su mente "¿Sakura? No me digas que a ti… ha comenzado a gustarte Li"

¿En verdad era así? ¿Le gustaba Shaoran Li? Sería una mentirosa si lo negaba. Shaoran con ella se portaba de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Era muy relajante el escucharlo hablar (cuando no estaban peleando), y mas aun, era muy excitante cuando le besaba.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente. ¡En que estaba pensando! Tomó otro sorbo de vino y se entretuvo observando a su alrededor. Vio un caballero que se aproximaba a ella y sin pedirle permiso, se había sentado en la silla que Li había ocupado momentos antes.

-Señor: Se ha ...- iba a decir equivocado cuando él le hizo callar de repente.

-No me he equivocado.- declaró con firmeza- ¿O acaso no es usted Sakura Kinomoto?

-Si- asintió ella.

-No haga movimientos bruscos.- declaró el sujeto.- Vengo armado señorita... – Sakura se alarmó intensamente e intentó ponerse de pie pero lo pensó mejor. Observó a donde estaba Shaoran: de espaldas a ella y estaba por tomar aquella llamada. – Pero no tengo interés de lastimarla...

-¿Qué quiere? – Preguntó con temblor en su voz pero no así en su mirada.

-Darle un mensaje a Li... mediante usted. – su mirada brilló al notar la exuberante belleza que acompañaba a Sakura en su físico. Era una hermosa mujer en verdad aunque no la había conocido mas que por las fotos en los diarios, aquellas fotos que no le hacían justicia.- Ahora, escuche con cuidado...

Finalmente la espera en que le pusieron en el teléfono había terminado; la voz declaró.- ¿Te diviertes Li?

-¿Quién habla?

-No suenas tan preocupado. Deberías.

-¿Quién es? – insistió el sujeto. No reconocía la voz. No en el momento.

-Un amigo... por ahora.- se burló.- Dime Li ¿Cuánto valen tus seres queridos?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Voltea a ver a tu mesa y verás- Li así lo hizo notando con sorpresa que alguien desconocido para él parecía conversar con Sakura. Mas aun, un hombre. -¿No es el "amor" grande? – no evitando reír y Shaoran lo escuchó. – No vayas, ni cuelgues, pues su vida correría peligro...

Shaoran sintió un respingo en su estomago ante aquella ultima revelación.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres? – insistió. Pero no le quitaba los ojos a Sakura en un solo momento. Vio que Sakura observaba alarmada al hombre a su lado y volvió la vista adonde Shaoran. ¡Notaba su inquietud!

Escuchó al individuo reír sutilmente.- Alguien quien te recuerda que, no todo en la vida se compra... ni siquiera, el amor... el desprecio es algo indeseable...y verás cuanto le cuesta a tus seres queridos... – haciendo una pausa, agregó.- El no le hará daño Li. No por ahora... trabaja para mi. Y está haciendo llegar un mensaje. Mensaje que escucharás de labios de tu amada, muy pronto.- Li se volteó para ver que el sujeto se ponía de pie.- Pero... advertencia: Si intentas algo en contra de ese señor, otro con un arma tiene en la mira a tu querida amante. Así que puedes imaginarte el resultado si, pretendes detenerlo. – El sujeto al marcharse le hizo una mueca en forma de risa hipócrita a Li.- Hasta una próxima...- colgando la llamada.

Shaoran colgó aproximándose rápidamente a la mesa. Sakura permanecía en el lugar hasta que él se acercó y le dijo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien- declaró nerviosa. – Ese sujeto me dijo que no me moviera o...- evitando decir algo.- Hasta que tu llegaras a la mesa... – Shaoran buscaba con su mirada y ella declaró.- Dijo que se irían antes de que nos diéramos cuenta...

Sakura temblaba y era notorio. Shaoran se preocupó y la levantó llevándosela entre sus brazos. Trataban de pasar desapercibidos pues no querían llamar la atención.

El sujeto firmó la cuenta, que sería cargada al otro día a la habitación y se aproximaron a los elevadores. No estaban seguros ni siquiera en el restaurante dentro del hotel. Esto no podía seguir.

Ahora Li, no tenía ninguna duda: Era Tieng. O su gente, por la forma en que se dirigían a ellos con tanta confianza. Pero por otra parte, era algo que Tieng no tenía la astucia de perpetrar solo. ¿Acaso recibía ayuda? Y si era así, Tenían que ser ellos. ¿Quién mas se tomaría la molestia para perturbarle así?

Llegando al piso Shaoran iba a salir con ella del elevador pero Sakura no se movió. Aquello llamó su atención y ella declaró con un dejo de voz- Te dejaron... un mensaje... para ti...

-Ahora no. Podrás decírmelo luego...- declaró él preocupado en verdad, por ella.

Negando con un gesto declaró.-No, ahora. Necesito decirlo ahora... – Tomando una bocanada de aire le dijo.- Dijeron que, _el desprecio es un sentimiento horrible y se paga con romper un corazón. Que el rechazo y el abandono se paga aun mas y el dinero no lo compra todo, pero lo soluciona. No podrás correr ni esconderte de ellos... ellos lo ven todo... lo escuchan todo. La próxima vez que se vean, será definitiva... _

Shaoran la escuchó hablar y sintió un gran temor por ella. ¿En que demonios la había involucrado? esa no era manera de tratar de llamar su atención, haciéndole temblar ante el miedo que personificaba todo ese ataque en su contra.

-Tal vez, sea mejor que, volvamos a Japón. No es seguro para ti.

-"No es seguro para mi en ninguna parte"- declaró Sakura con temor. Se abrazaron unos segundos en los cuales ambos cuerpos se relajaron pero Shaoran no pudo evitar en su contacto, temblar un segundo.

El pensamiento de que algo malo le ocurriera. Que algo malo le pasara a su lado, nublaba sus sentidos.

-Te enviaré de regreso a Japón Sakura- declaró con firmeza. Ella le escuchaba en silencio.- No estás a salvo conmigo y yo... no es seguro.

-¡No! – declaró ella con energía sorprendiéndole.- ¡No! Quien tiene que cuidarse eres tu... no es una amenaza contra mía Shaoran... ¡Es en tu contra!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees eso?

Su mirada estaba brillante y era ansiosa y preocupada. Sakura le respondió con intensidad aferrándose de su chaqueta.- porque lo dijeron "_el dinero no lo compra todo, pero lo soluciona. No podrás correr ni esconderte de ellos... ellos lo ven todo... lo escuchan todo. La próxima vez que se vean, será definitiva..." _ no es una amenaza a mi. Es contigo el problema: eres tu quien necesita protección.

-Sakura...

-No. Escúchame: si hubieran querido tomar represalia conmigo, ese hombre...- hesitó en decirlo.- Lo hubiera hecho allá abajo. No fue así.

-Aun así no quiero que nada malo te ocurra. ¿No me entiendes? – tomando entre sus manos su rostro.- No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara...

Sakura le observó un instante a sus ojos. Hablaba con honestidad. Era sincero con sus palabras. ¿Qué mas necesitaba?

¡Este hombre había demostrado que se desvivía por ella!

-Escúchame: estaré contigo hasta el final Shaoran... no me separaré de ti... – declaró con firmeza.- En esto, estamos juntos. Enfrentarás lo que venga, conmigo de tu lado...

-Sakura...

-Ahora, vamos a dormir. Partiremos a Rusia temprano ¿no es así? – Avanzando por el pasillo para ingresar en la suite era observada por Li mientras caminaba.

Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderle a cada segundo. Sonrió un instante ante lo dicho por ella. Se notaba que hablaba con el corazón.

Pero ¿Qué podría leer de aquello finalmente? ¿Sakura se estaba dejando llevar por lo que ocurría o en verdad, sentimientos por Li estaban naciendo?

¿O estaban allí todo el tiempo?

Era difícil determinarlo, para él, a esas alturas.

Lo que si era cierto es que, su pasado con Asako quedaba enterrado aquélla misma noche, pese a que los recuerdos en aquellos instantes se le arremolinaban en su conciencia mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la suite.

Cuando le citó a aquel pequeño café lo hizo consciente de lo que revelaría. En aquel instante la cajita aterciopelada con la sortija dentro descansaba sobre la mesa. Cuando Shaoran la vio, allí una despampanante modelo de casi seis pies, cabellos largos lacios mas allá de los codos, una cinturilla estrecha, manos y dedos largos y perfilados del manicure, un maquillaje despampanante de revista y un cuerpo que no pesaría mas allá de los 49 kilogramos, era definitivamente un sueño de mujer. Hasta su tono de voz era recatado y a veces era un susurro solamente. Para él, era la mujer de su vida.

_Por lo menos en aquellos instantes. Le trató de besar los labios pero ella volteó su mejilla y solo besó una esquina de su rostro. Aquello perturbó a Li, pero igual se sentó delante de ella. Asako sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor y los colocó encima de la mesa. – Asako: por favor, no es bueno para él bebé. – sonrió Li. _

_Asako hesitó al escuchar aquello. Ahí fue cuando Shaoran se percató que ella no tenía la sortija en su mano. _

_La caja estaba en la mesa.- Shaoran...- murmuró ella sutilmente.- tenemos que hablar. _

_-¿Qué hace esto aquí? – preguntó levantando la cajita y notando en efecto la sortija en su interior.- ¿Asako, que...?_

_-Por favor Shaoran. – declaró ella levantando su mano.- deja que termine. Te he citado aquí pues a pesar de ser un caballero, se que no armarás alborotos y te pido que, me dejes hablar hasta que haya concluido- Shaoran asintió pero aun así preocupado por lo que ocurría. – Te he traicionado... he traicionado tu confianza y se que, merezco el desprecio de tu parte... pero no puedo hacerte esto. Tampoco a Mei, a quien he conocido en un desfile. Anoche, precisamente... _

_-No entiendo que tiene que ver Meiling en todo esto... _

_-Deja que te explique: Meiling me ha hecho ver lo feliz que eres con esto... con que serías papá... _

_-¿Sería papá? ¿Asako...?_

_-Por favor, Shaoran.- murmuró ella sutilmente.- Te he engañado a ti, a tu familia... a todos. Necesitaba ayuda y tu me la brindaste cuando la requería. – no dando mas detalles declaró.- Este bebé que espero, no es tuyo...- Sorprendiendo a Li quien no le interrumpió pero si sabía que aquello era muy ruin de su parte- se que decírtelo ahora, es una crueldad, pero prefiero que te enteres ahora y no en unos años. Eres un hombre fantástico... y me hubiera gustado que, mi hijo tuviera un padre como tu... pero no sería la verdad. _

_Shaoran no lo creía. Ambos guardaron silencio. Asako no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Bajó su mirada. Shaoran habló un par de minutos después.- ¿Quién es... este...? - rascando por nerviosismo su frente un instante. _

_-Un influyente hombre del momento. No lo conoces en persona. Es político. Un senador... –murmuró. – Nos conocimos tres meses atrás y... _

_-Ya veo.- declaró interrumpiéndole.- ¿Por qué entonces, si lo sabías...? _

_-Porque me asusté. Mucho. Shaoran en este negocio sales encinta y todo se acaba... todo se viene abajo. Necesitaba seguridad... una confianza que, me indicara que el momento que quisiera regresar al modelaje después de tener a mi hijo, no se me cerrarían las puertas. Cuando te conocí supe que, eso podría ser posible. Se que, no merezco tu perdón- acongojándose.- Pero cuando te dije que me había embarazado, lo que esperaba tal vez, era dinero.- sorprendiéndole.- Suficiente para retirarme un tiempo a criar al niño y volver... pero jamás que me propuse que, me pidieras matrimonio y yo... yo no soy mujer para ti. Tampoco me casaría... he visto las responsabilidades de una esposa de un hombre como tu. No pertenezco a esa vida. _

_-Asako._

_-Es mejor así. De todas formas, no hay responsabilidades de tu parte. No eres el padre- repitió. Notó su mirada consternada y agregó.- Shaoran:- atrayendo su mirada.- Eres grandioso... en verdad. Encontrarás alguien mas digno para ti. Alguien que te valore en verdad. Alguien que, sepa llevarse contigo. _

_-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de matrimonio? _

_Asako suspiró y declaró.- Porque _a veces, soy _egoísta. – encogiéndose de hombros y viéndose en verdad arrepentida de sus acciones.- Necesitaba un apellido para mi hijo. Alguien con quien pasara tiempo mientras, yo estaba en las pasarelas. Alguien que me le dejara un apellido y un legado seguro. _

_-¿Quien es el padre? _

_Asako hesitó en darle aquella respuesta. Pero se lo debía. Shaoran apretaba en sus manos la sortija Tiffanys, adquirida por él mismo. –El Senador Takigame. _

_Shaoran allí lo comprendió: el Senador Takigame, era un hombre casado, con dos hijos, una esposa que era jueza en la suprema corte e iba por su campaña de reelección: una amante, embarazada con su hijo, era algo para que los contrincantes lo hicieran añicos y su dignidad y la de Asako se fuera a la basura. Asako en verdad estaba enamorada del senador para no recriminarle por paternidad o algo parecido. _

_-¿El sabe que estás esperando su hijo? _

_Asako asintió y murmuró..- Pero sabes que es el peor momento para que salga a relucir un hijo.- negando con su cabeza.- No pretende darle su apellido. Al menos, no por ahora. Su esposa y su familia no saben de mi. No arruinaré su vida. Pero nos amamos y esto es claro. _

_Aquello rompía el corazón del poderoso hombre. Aquello fue lo que endurecería su corazón y sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Aun así decidió seguir preguntando. Tenía que entender algunas cosas-¿Alguna vez... tu, en algún momento en verdad me quisiste? ¿O fue por mi apellido y por asegurar el apellido a tu hijo? – interrogó, en verdad molesto. _

_-Shaoran, Escúchame bien: he decidido confesarte la verdad, porque no mereces vivir en una mentira...- declaró con firmeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Eres un gran hombre. Un fantástico amante... te amé con sinceridad en esos momentos y debo decir que mi amor por ti, es que me hace confesarte esto y rechazar tu propuesta de matrimonio. _

_-Pero... entonces... _

_-Porque en mi corazón aun amo al padre de mi hijo. _

_-¿Qué va a pasar con el niño? ¿Qué apellido llevará? – al ponerse de pie. Pagaba el café de la mujer y guardaba la sortija en su bolsillo. Trataba de manejar las cosas fríamente. _

_Pero por dentro, su corazón estaba roto. _

_-Un amigo me hará el favor. Ha decidido declararse como padre del niño. – sorprendiéndole.- Es un favor solamente. No vamos a casarnos ni nada por el estilo pero le dará su apellido. Es mas de lo que merezco. Mas aun, habiéndote hecho esto a ti. La última persona que merece tales cosas. _

_Shaoran asintió en silencio y se marchó del lugar, sin mirar atrás. _

-----------------------------

Eriol iba conduciendo por espacio de una hora mas o menos, detrás del autobús numero n2030 de la ruta 5. Iba siguiendo aquel bus desde que, Noikaru lo abordó. Si quería respuestas, empezaría por seguirle.

Tanta era su curiosidad y deseo de conocer algo mas de Asako. Se estaba comportando como un acosador y era consciente de ello.

Pero había algo en la vida de la joven que no encajaba.

Finalmente, la mujer descendió del autobús delante de unos complejos habitacionales. Aun no anochecía en su totalidad. Había unos niños jugando en el frente con una pelota de soccer. Eriol vio que Noikaru observaba a los jovencitos jugando: no pasarían de los diez o doce años.

Uno de los niños se separaba del resto y se acercaba a la joven a la cual abrazaba. Juntos ingresaban al complejo habitacional perdiéndose por la puerta de entrada.

Eriol no podía deducir nada de aquello. El niño podría ser un vecino, un conocido de ella. Eso aun no explicaba porque Noikaru era como era. Notaba que era un complejo habitacional humilde. Aunque Noikaru siempre vestía con clase, lo que indicaba ingresos sobresalientes ante las múltiples tareas en Diario Tokio, no entendía que hacía en aquel vecindario de clase baja.

Pensó en un instante, presentarse a la puerta, buscar su apellido y ver de que se trataba todo, pero era demasiado atrevido. No podía arriesgarse a que ella, lo rechazara y lo considerara que, era un acosador. No era la manera de ganarse su confianza.

Pero a partir de aquello, era al menos un principio.

Quería conocer algo mas de la mujer.

Apagó su coche y se dirigió al grupo de jovenzuelos que jugaban allí. Caminó hasta ellos y los miró jugar por un rato, hasta que la bola con que jugaban, se escapó al arquero y fue a dar a sus pies. Uno de los jovenzuelos se acercó y Eriol mantuvo la bola bajo su pie, jugando pases de un pie a otro con ella.

¡No jugaba soccer desde la universidad!

-¡Buenos pases!- declaró uno de los chicos acercándose por la bola.- ¿Juega profesionalmente?

-Jugué un poco en la universidad- respondió con sus ojos azules sobre los café del muchacho. Los demás chicos observaron que entablaban una conversación animada con el desconocido.- ¿Vives por aquí?

-Allí enfrente...- declaró el chiquillo.- Aunque se supone que no debería hablar con usted...

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque es un extraño.- declaró como si fuera lo mas lógico. Eriol sonrió.

-Eso es verdad. Pero, solo ando buscando a unos amigos que creo que viven por aquí- observando suspicazmente atrás. Poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos declaró.- Tal vez, puedas ayudarme...

Uno de los muchachos se acercó y dijo - ¿Qué rayos haces Hagara? ¿Quién es este señor?

-No me ha dicho su nombre, pero dice que busca a alguien...

El otro chico miró a Eriol con mala cara y Eriol declaró.- No voy a lastimarlos... solo busco a unos conocidos... – sacando su billetera agregó.- Me vendría bien una ayuda... – mostrándole un billete de alta denominación.

Los ojos de los chiquillos estaban desorbitados ante la cifra del billete.

-¿A quien busca?

-Alguien de apellido Noikaru...- declaró con simpleza. Observó la mirada de los chiquillos un instante.- Vive por aquí, creo...

-No conocemos a nadie apellido Noikaru –declaró uno de los chicos. Ya se habían acercado dos mas. – Y he vivido aquí toda mi vida...

Eriol suspiró resignado. Era un callejón sin salida. Tendría que dar la descripción física de Noikaru para que le ayudasen. Comenzó entonces a describir a grandes rasgos a la joven.

Los muchachos negaban con la cabeza nuevamente.

-¡Oiga! – declaró uno de ellos que aun jugaba con el balón.- ¿Habla de Mojilli Asuka?

-Se llama Asuka, si- declaró Eriol esperanzado.- Pero no Mojilli. No es su apellido.

-¿Es la hermana de Kanji? – preguntó otro. Eriol se encogió de hombros.- tiene que ser ella. Es la única que es tan linda como la describió.

-Eso es cierto- rió otro.- Siempre vamos a ver películas a donde Kanji los sábados porque ella está en pantaloncitos cortos... haciendo labores domésticas.

Los demás chicos rieron ante el comentario y Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír. Una visión así en pantalones cortos, desearía tener 13 años nuevamente.

-Lo que pasa es que estuvo casada... tal vez conserva el apellido de matrimonio- declaró otro de los chicuelos. – ahora vive con su padre y su hermanito mas pequeño... en el piso cinco. Apartamento 4b allí- señalando el edificio por donde entró en efecto Noikaru.

-Muchas gracias- declaró Eriol pasándoles a los chicos el billete y otro para que rindiera al menos para un helado. Se marcharon a toda prisa casi todos excepto el dueño del balón. Eriol observó el edificio desde la improvisada cancha de fútbol.

-¿Qué busca con Asuka? – preguntó suspicazmente.

-Solo quería saber si aun vivía aquí- respondió mintiéndole.- Es todo.

-¿No sabía que su apellido no es Noikaru, cierto? O sea, después que se separó de su esposo...

-Algo así.

El niño guardó silencio un instante y declaró.- Es triste. A Kanji no le gusta hablar mucho de eso, pero nos sorprendió cuando volvimos a verla en el edificio... pero mas que todo, después de la muerte de su mamá. Su padre está enfermo, en silla de ruedas. Según Kanji, los gastos médicos y de su educación, Asuka los costea y eso no le gustó a su esposo quien la dejó. Era periodista.

Eriol se le encogió el corazón. Eso explicaba mas cosas de las que tenía previstas en averiguar.

Mas que todo, era un principio.

-Gracias por la información- declaró agradecido en verdad. – Nos veremos...

-Si, hasta luego- declaró el muchacho marchándose por el mismo camino tomado por los demás que se fueron antes que él.

Ahora le tocaba a él, como ganar su confianza para que se abriera a su persona.

Decidió que no había mejor momento que él ahora. Se encaminó al edificio de departamentos.

**----------- continuará. **

**  
Hola hola y holas! Hola por doquier! Después de un tiempo mas de la cuenta en mi regular actualización les traigo finalmente el nuevo capitulo. Un poco mas corto pero no menos emocionante ¿o si? Lamento la horrible tardanza... mas aun cuando prometí que, tendría cada capitulo en lapsos de dos semanas, pero mas que todo, agradezco su paciencia. ¿Qué opinan de todo esto? Hmmm ¿Acaso Tieng estará involucrado también con lo de Sakura? ¿Cómo? ¿Trabaja con secuaces para estar en "dos lugares a la vez? Todo este misterio tiene al pobre de Shaoran vuelto un manojo de nervios: no solo preocupándose por Mei y su familia, sino también, ¡Sakura! **

**¡Vaya forma de Touya de sancionar a su hermana! Estaba de buen humor y eso es lo mucho que esperaríamos cuando un hombre así está comprometido en aquel mismo instante con una mujer tan especial como Tomoyo. ¿Qué pasará con Sonomi? ¿Acaso estará de acuerdo, se dará por vencida, o llegará a olvidar a su hija? **

**¡Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar a los 200 RR! Brincaba en la silla de la emoción. Agradezco sinceramente el apoyo de mis compueblanas y demás que siempre están capitulo tras capitulo apoyándome (Ustedes saben quienes son). **

**Primero ante todo: una promesa es una promesa. Gracias a Sakurita Andy por sus ánimos y con quien conversé esta pasada semana por Msn. Espero que te haya gustado la presente actualización y por supuesto, espero tus comentarios. Cuidate y un beso. **

**Sofia Moll: Muchas gracias por tu correo tan gracioso. Si, la verdad es que estudio desde las seis de la tarde hasta las diez dos días a la semana y de lunes a sábado trabajo y como te puedes imaginar, tengo que, aprovechar momentos de ocio en la misma oficina para ir avanzando de a poquito en los capítulos. Aprovecho también los intermedios entre semestres para avanzar al máximo las historias y así, no ahogarme al momento de actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado la escena de S+S en la habitación del hombre ¡yo misma no me aguantaba la risa ante aquella idea! Para Eriol, tengo algo bastante especial preparado como pudiste darte cuenta en el desarrollo de este capitulo. Eriol buscará la manera de aproximarse a la chica y no estará solo: Es mas, recibirá ayuda ¡De una de las pocas personas que imaginaba! Te me cuidas y un beso. Espero con ganas tus próximos comentarios. – No conozco HOL pero espero darme un descansito y ver de que se trata ¡Chaus! **

**Hikari Katsuragi: LpdCyeLR ¡Jajaja! Como me reí con esas siglas. Claro que la reconocí. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esa historia. Esa la tengo como un altar de uno de los mejores trabajos que he tenido el honor de laborar. Con mucho amor lo conservo en mis recuerdos y mas aun me honra el que, aun se recuerden de él. espero que este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Yelitza: como siempre, un muy surtido comentario. Espero que ahora, algunas ideas hayan quedado mas claras. Si te gustó Shaoran en el capitulo anterior, entonces en este, tuviste que levantarte del suelo... ¡Me encanta cuando actúa tan seguro y coqueto! Porque aunque no lo crean, si las mujeres nos acusan de coquetas, los hombres son los campeones en coquetería. El hospital sobrevivió la explosión de Touya, pero con sus consecuencias ¡Suspendido! Bueno ese tiempo libre le ayudará a comprender algunas cosas entre ellas, los secretos que con el tiempo detectará que su novia tiene. Espero tus comentarios con ansias y te me cuidas ¡Besos! **

**Celina Sosa: Como siempre, capitulo tras capitulo me muestras tu apoyo, cosa que me encanta. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero recibir los siguientes mas aun, con este capitulo tan ... ¿Revelador? Jajajaaj mas misterioso mejor dicho. Pero aun así, tiene sus pizcas de humor ¿ne? **

**Aiko : ehhh, recomendaciones: Consigue un tanque de oxigeno o manten una ventana abierta. Creeme; Ese es el remedio que tuve que usar con MikkiChan, Daulaci o Isis Temptation. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y ya veré tus comentarios. **

**AMNI123: me alegra que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y por supuesto, espero los comentarios de este ¡BYE!**

**Selene Kiev: Vaya que si demostraste tu repudio a las revistas amarillistas. Hmmm un chin mas y recibo howlers en mi ventana. Un abrazo a ti tb y espero tus comentarios. **

**Haruko H. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos seguiremos leyendo ¿ok? Se que es algo inusual y hasta incómodo el tener que ver a Eriol con otros personajes que no sea Tomoyo... pero ¡Nunca fueron nada en la serie! Lo único que ellos compartían era el hecho de que ambos protegían a Sakura y la querían de diversas maneras... es todo.. .sin emabrgo, si mal no recuerdo- y para tu conocimiento.- Si se ve en el manga... cierta inclinación de la joven Daidouji por el guapo de Kinomoto... ¡Aunque dudes ahora...! es una información veridica. Incluso lo consulté con scans del manga que, encontré en una pagina tiempo atrás y me confirmaban que, la atracción entre Daidouji a Touya, es certera. Así que, no se te haga incómoda... al contrario, es incluso adorable. Pero no quiere decir que me niego a hacer fics con esta pareja... por ahí tengo una sorpresa guardada que, creo que te gustará. ¡Saludos! **

**Fénix : Como siempre, presente. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y ... – mirando a la joven con la boca abierta aun de la impresión en la pantalla.- Cierra la boca querida... entrarán moscas... jejeeje, es que te imagino así con la escena entre Saku y Shaoran sin camisa... ejemmm... ahora si, adiosito. **

**Lady Esmeralda. Gracias por apoyar esta historia y espero que el presente capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que, te haya gustado la escena S+S porque hasta a mi me ha sorprendido... y eso que soy la autora ¡Besos! **

**Mitsuki Himura: OO? Me dejaste así cuando leí tu comentario. Jejeje, están saliendo conclusiones variadas sobre el misterioso acosador de Sakura y hoy se vieron mas pistas y mas cosas... espero que, te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tus impresiones. **

**Malfoys Red Lover: ¡Hola! Ya me parecía extraño que, no viera rr tuyos entre los primeros. Nunca digas nunca... ese es mi dicho.. jugando a pecadora al adelantar un par de cositas, Shaoran si la tendrá protegida, pero nunca es suficiente y se llevarán un par de sustos que... bueno..- suspiro.- Ya viste en el capitulo de hoy ¿Eh? Un beso y gracias por tus RR**

**Nerak Cibeles: Gracias por los ánimos. En verdad, me ha ido mas o menos bien en mis exámenes. Por lo menos no me quejo aunque hay una que da jaqueca. Muchas gracias por tu RR y nos leeremos. **

**Daulaci: Amiga gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en este capitulo anterior. Recuerdo que este, 12, es uno de tus favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutes nuevamente. Un beso. **

**SyaoranSakuRocks: ¡Hola chicas! No las culpo... créanme, se lo que es que el aparato reniegue y siempre eche a perder los planes a una... aunque tengo que estar feliz pues esta pc y la de mi casa, no me han dado guerra en seis meses seguidos ¡Es todo un record! Pues la verdad es que, Sakura es todo un caso confuso jiji, despistada hasta mas no poder. Le gusta Shao pero aun así, faltará mucho para que ella de una respuesta definitiva y las cosas, tampoco se darán tan fácil para ellos. un beso grande para ambas y espero sus comentarios nuevamente. Nota personal: tengo un secretito para ustedes, pero tengo que acordarme de enviarles el secretito por correo. Jejeje, ni ustedes se imaginan. ¡Besos! **

**Angelo di Mare. Molto Grazie por tu comentario... espero en verdad, que cumplas tu promesa de estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y espero que, el presente capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas. Gracias también por tu comprensión. Es bueno saber que hay chicas como tu que, comprenden mi agitada agenda y que soportarán lo que sea necesario con tal de no volver loca a su humilde servidora. Un beso enorme y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. **

**Aura Yusi : gracias por tu comentario en el cap 10. veo que, andas atrasadita entre capitulo y capitulo y no te preocupes. Esperaré lo que sea necesario un beso. **


	13. Capitulo 13

"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 13.-**

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella estaba cocinando. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas? Muchos de sus vecinos ya se encontraban cenando o preparando la cena. Observó a la mesa y vio a su hermanito quien con libros sobre la misma escribía mientras, apurado veía pasar paginas tras paginas. Iba a enviarle a abrir la puerta pero cambió de parecer.

El sonido del televisor de la pequeña sala llegaba a la puerta.

-Te dije que debías de terminar las tareas antes de irte a jugar... he aquí las consecuencias- declaraba mientras limpiaba sus manos.- termina pronto que ya vamos a cenar.

-Si hermana- declaró el chico quien mas temprano había sazonado y condimentado los alimentos y cocinado la carne y la mantuvo en la estufa mientras su hermana arribaba a la casa. Así cuando ella ya hubiera llegado, gran parte de la comida estaba preparada y solo había que preparar lo demás que no tomaba media hora.

Ella abrió la puerta sorprendida en un principio e incrédula de quien estaba de pie, delante de ella y observándole con una sutil sonrisa.- Buenas noches...-declaró Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué... como... Señor Hiragizawa? – saliendo un poco del departamento y entrecerrando la puerta, pero como quiera, Eriol pudo divisar a un niño que le miró a la hermana abrir la puerta.- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo sabe donde vivo? ¿Ocurre algo malo señor?

-No pasa nada malo. Lamento aparecerme así nada mas sin, anunciarme...

.-O haberlo invitado...

-O eso- admitió – Pero debía de hablar contigo.- personalizando su trato con ella.

-¿Conmigo? ¿De que, si se puede saber? – entrecerrando aun mas la puerta del departamento.

-De porque me rechazas cada vez que puedes...- y abriendo su sentir un poco mas.- De porque a pesar que te gusto...- ella trató de negar pero se arrepintió.- rechazas mis invitaciones y sabes que me atraes... y aun así, te niegas...

con voz autoritaria, dejando sus nervios a un lado y con firmeza aclaró-Deje que le explique un par de cosas: primero, es mi superior. Por mas tentador que surja la oferta, no voy a salir con nadie que trabaje conmigo y mucho menos, si es jefe mío...

-No soy jefe tuyo.

-Por el momento si lo es, señor. – declaró con firmeza- Trabajo para la empresa Li. Usted también. Perdóneme si no soy partidaria a ese tipo de relaciones...

un silencio momentáneo se produjo en donde sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo algo fascinante, incluso admitía Noikaru-Eres muy buena actriz. La mejor. Pero no estoy convencido...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está acostumbrado a cierto tipo de mujer que después de mirar sus ojos azules se derriten ante su presencia? ¡Por favor! – alterándose agregó.- Usted es igual a los otros... los hombres que solo se ven atraídos por mi físicamente. No les importa lo que me pase...

-Eso no es...

-¿Qué? ¿Cierto? Mírese usted. Lleva ¿Cuánto tiempo en el diario? ¿Con cuantas novias ha abordado usted el elevador de la compañía a la hora de la salida? ¿Con cuantas le he visto yo salir del estacionamiento del diario? ¿Con cuantas se ha acostado usted? – apuntándole con el dedo.- A mi no me venga con que yo le gusto. Para mi, gracias a mi pasado, no me basta solo eso...

-Si me dieras la oportunidad, te darías cuenta que no busco solo una aventurilla...

-Bueno, su perfil no habla tan bien de usted, como para confiar en ello señor Hiragizawa- cruzándose de brazos y colocándose a la defensiva. – Si me disculpa, tengo una cena que servir...- volviendo al interior del departamento y cerrando la puerta agregó.- Buenas noches... – Sin dar espacio a replicas ella cerró la puerta.

Se inclinó en la puerta y respiró con profundidad. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Acaso la había seguido desde el diario? Su corazón agitado se movía a mil por hora y colocó las manos sobre su pecho.

Su hermano le observaba algo aturdido desde la mesa. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él.

-Hermana ¿Por qué no te agrada ese sujeto?

-No son asuntos que puedas entender- declaró ella yendo a la cocina.- ¿No te dije que prepararas la mesa? – cuando su hermano se aproximó la vio apoyada con sus dos manos del lavabo. Respiraba de manera agitada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntaba con gesto preocupado.

Pero ella haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas murmuraba pero que su hermano escuchaba.- No lo puedo permitir... no debe de pasar de nuevo... no cuando, me he recuperado finalmente...

Desde el otro lado, su padre en su silla de ruedas, escuchó la conversación desde la puerta entre su hermana y el desconocido. Yendo al balcón observó la figura que salía por la puerta de entrada y se dirigía a los estacionamientos mas atrás. Ya era de noche pero podía divisar la figura de ancha espalda y de camisa blanca que se perdía en la noche.

---------------------

Touya descansaba en aquel instante pensando en Tomoyo. Pese a que no podía negar que la joven estaba feliz por su compromiso, había algo que, le inquietaba en ella.

Lucía cansada. Era claro. Pero no por ello, dejaba de verse hermosa. Con mas tiempo libre, se había dedicado a buscar casas disponibles para prepararla para su vida juntos. Hasta ahora, las casas tenían precios superfluos. Tomoyo había prometido que le acompañaría aquella mañana, pero por alguna razón, tuvo que cancelar. Era la segunda vez en tres días que le cancelaba un compromiso.

Su padre, le había acompañado también en sus ratos libres a buscar un nuevo hogar para la pareja. Sancionó como Touya fue suspendido y él mismo comentó, que con este comportamiento, reducía las posibilidades para ser seleccionado por la junta de médicos como el próximo cirujano en jefe pese a la corta edad pero gran experiencia que él poseía.

-Es demasiado pequeña- declaró Touya saliendo junto a su padre de la casa numero cuatro que visitaban aquel día. –Solo una habitación a un precio demasiado superfluo... – murmuró mientras conducía su coche.

-La segunda no estuvo tan mal... dos habitaciones...

-Si, pero no tenía patio. Se que ella quiere un patio para sembrar flores...

-Touya ¿Por qué no se quedan con la casa de Tomoeda? – preguntó su padre- Sabes que vivo viajando demasiado y la casa casi siempre está vacía.

-Ya te dije. Consideraré tu oferta una vez agote todos mis recursos y no consiga casa. Quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos.

-La casa que buscas para ella es una muy particular.

-En realidad, estoy buscando en parte para luego traerla. No se que hacer. Ha cancelado en dos ocasiones ya, y esto se supone que lo tenemos que hacer juntos. Tiene que ser decisión de ambos.

Fujitaka observó a Touya de reojo. Se veía algo tenso. Tratando de no sonar preocupado agregó–Me sorprende... que Sonomi haya aceptado que se casaran... es decir, aquella noche estaba muy alterada...

-Si, lo se. Yo también me sorprendí. Pero Tomoyo dice que las cosas están bien... – un tono de duda brotó en su voz.

-¿Lo dudas? ¿Qué estén bien?

Encogiéndose de hombros al llegar a un semáforo declaró.- En realidad, sospecho algo. Tomoyo, luce muy cansada. Como si no durmiera lo suficiente... me preocupa. Y además ha cancelado en dos ocasiones ya.

-¿Crees que las cosas entre ella y Sonomi no estén bien como ella dijo?

-Solo se que, algo me esconde...- declaró observándole fijamente a los ojos.- No se que es... pero trataré de averiguarlo.

Horas después, Fujitaka se había estacionado en casa de los Daidouji. Le informaron que la Señora Sonomi estaba en su biblioteca. Al ingresar, no le sorprendió que, cuando le informaron de su presencia, Sonomi aceptara.

Pero lo que si le sorprendió una vez le guiaron al estudio encontrar a una Sonomi Daidouji algo alterada: su mirada estaba llena de expectativa y no sonreía. Notó que, pese a siempre presentarse delante de otros como una mujer elegante y siempre pulcra. Exhibía en aquellos instantes un porte algo simple para Sonomi: pantalones jeans y un suéter y no portaba maquillaje.

-Fujitaka: me sorprende en verdad tu visita...- murmuró la mujer.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a charlar contigo... de muchas cosas en realidad- declaró con su voz bastante conservadora como siempre había exhibido.

-Hablar... ¿De que si se puede saber?

-De nuestros hijos por supuesto...- Fujitaka vio como ella se volteó a la ventana a observar el jardín a oscuras- Sonomi: tarde o temprano había que hablarlo...

-No tengo nada de que hablar- declaró con dejo de voz.

-Al menos dime que, lo que Tomoyo dice es cierto...- Ahí Sonomi volteó su mirada.

-¿Lo que Tomoyo dice?

-Que todo está bien entre ustedes. Los muchachos andan buscando casa y... – Pero ahí Sonomi levantó su mano para callarle.

-¿"Todo... está bien"? – preguntó con ironía y dejó a relucir a través de sus ojos su incertidumbre y consternación.- ¿Cómo puedes venirme con eso? Sabes muy bien que Tomoyo está viviendo con ese sujeto...

-Un momento..- declaró Fujitaka sorprendido. Veía que a Sonomi le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie y le invitó (pese a que era casa de Sonomi) a sentarse delante de él.- ¿Qué los muchachos viven juntos? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Nadie tiene que decírmelo! – gritó al borde de las lagrimas-- ¡Mi hija me lo dejó bien claro cuando salió de aquí esa noche!

-¿Qué noche Sonomi? – preguntó ahora si preocupado.

-¡La noche que me declaró que estaba enamorada de Touya y este pensaba casarse con ella! Tú estabas ahí...

-Claro que estaba ahí. Pero te puedo asegurar que ellos no están viviendo juntos...

-¡Por favor! Deja de protegerlos...

-Sonomi Escúchame: - tomándole por los hombros.- Touya no tiene idea de nada de esto. Conozco a mi hijo; él cree que Tomoyo sigue viviendo aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Porque he dormido las ultimas tres noches en el departamento de Touya. – sorprendiéndole. -Tomoyo supuestamente buscaría casa con él. Es mas fácil estar en el departamento de Touya que trasladarme todas las noches a la casa en Tomoeda. – sorprendiendo a Sonomi con aquello.- Y te puedo asegurar, que Tomoyo no está viviendo con Touya.

-Pero... entonces... ¿Dónde está mi Niña, Fujitaka? ¿Dónde?

-Fujitaka guardó silencio unos momentos. Se hacía la misma pregunta... ¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Touya lo sabía que la muchacha no estaba en su casa?

-Sonomi: te conozco. Debiste haber contratado detectives y espías para tu hija a estas alturas...

-¡No! No lo he hecho...- limpiando sus lágrimas. Fujitaka le ofreció el pañuelo en su bolsillo y ella lo tomó.- Se que te burlas con ese comentario... de los vigilantes, pero no lo he hecho. Tomoyo salió de la casa aquella misma noche con el gato de Sakura... como pensé que estaría con... él...- declaró con despecho.- No vi la necesidad de contratar a nadie... pero si lo que me dices es cierto...- dejando de hablar por unos segundos. – Debo de averiguar donde está mi hija... que está haciendo... ¿Estás seguro que tu hijo...?

-Sonomi: Touya ha sido siempre abierto y honesto conmigo. Te puedo asegurar que, su inquietud si se entera de esto, sobrepasará la nuestra en conjunto.- escuchó un bufido departe de ella. Se vio en la necesidad de agregar- ahora, considero que actuaste demasiado exagerada con Tomoyo...

-¿Exagerada? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sonomi: ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte nuestra breve relación años atrás?

Sonomi se enrojeció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volteó su mirada a otro lado aun con el pañuelo de Fujitaka en sus manos. – Eso no viene al caso...

-Si, si viene al caso.- insistió del catedrático.- Todas aquellas cenas en familia... todas esas reuniones familiares... todo aquel tiempo... nunca tomaste la iniciativa para confesarles que teníamos algo Sonomi. Te acobardaste...

-¿Tu no?

-En ese entonces, estaba bastante seguro. Por un tiempo, al menos.

-Al fin la relación no fue a ninguna parte... éramos muy diferentes... no quiero que pase eso con Tomoyo. Terminará con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Fujitaka acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Sonomi y ella se vio forzada a observarle un instante.

-No pasará con ellos. Ellos tienen las oportunidades que nosotros, no tuvimos. – aseguró con voz tenue pero firme.

-Fujitaka.

-Perdóname por haber sido yo, quien retrocedió.- declaró.- En verdad, la memoria de Nadeshiko me perseguía aunque no quisiera... si me apegué a ti, fue por su recuerdo... lamento si te lastimé.

Ella negó con su rostro en silencio.- Lo pasado es pasado ya. Debemos de pensar en nuestros hijos...- murmuró ella. Poniéndose de pie para no darle la cara declaró de espaldas.- Mañana, enviaré una nota a una agencia de detectives. Encontrarán a Tomoyo en 48 horas si sigue en la ciudad.

Fujitaka ocurriéndosele algo agregó.- No será necesario...- atrayendo la mirada de Sonomi.- Tengo una idea de donde puede estar...

-¿En verdad? ¿Hablas en serio? – viéndole asentir.- Voy ahora mismo...

-No- negó con su cabeza.- Dame la oportunidad de charlar con ella primero. Ya te avisaré lo que averigüe... – avanzando a ella tomó sus manos entre las de ella y murmuró sobre su rostro.- Debo de decir que, mi fascinación por ti, no ha disminuido un día... – sorprendiéndole.- Pero las cosas, las hice por todos... en verdad, si alguna vez te he lastimado, lo siento.

-No tienes de que disculparte. Después de todo las cosas se dieron por la soledad mas que todo... no hay nada que perdonar.

Sin despedirse, Fujitaka salió de allí tan silenciosamente, como había llegado.

--------------------------

Ya llevaban dos días en Rusia y si el inglés británico era difícil, el ruso era peor. Por suerte, la familia Li, tenía un departamento arrendado cerca de la plaza roja. No era tan grande como una suite de hotel pero si tenía comodidades que podían ser costeadas por los Li: cuatro habitaciones, sala, comedor independiente, cocina, cuatro baños y un estudio-biblioteca, todo en un solo piso.

Adornado de una forma mas personal por los Li, pero aun así sin perder sus características occidentales, Shaoran se preparaba a recibir personalidades de la alta alcurnia rusa y por supuesto política. Tal como sucedió en Londres, Sakura se enteró que el diario ubicado en Rusia, también estaba a la venta. Shaoran pasaba gran parte del tiempo ausente, y cuando finalmente se reunían, Meiling estaba acompañándoles.

Con relación a las dificultades del idioma, Shaoran les colocó inmediatamente a ella y Meiling un traductor y por supuesto, dos hombres (guardaespaldas), les acompañaban a todas partes si salían del departamento (haciendo esto último mas por insistencia de Meiling que por gusto de Sakura).

Aquella noche, no era la diferencia. Sakura se encontraba en el salón del departamento y las cortinas descorridas mostraban un hermoso paisaje nocturno de la plaza roja. Hablaba por teléfono a la hora de su llegada y era según Li escuchó, Tomoyo. Shaoran entregó al mayordomo su abrigo y portafolios y Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo cerrando la llamada.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó con interés.

-Bien. En dos días mas, la venta será definitiva... – declaró acercándose a ella. - ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes por la ciudad?

-Estuvo bien. Aunque, Meiling y Mijail estaban creo, coqueteando...- sonrió sutilmente. – Me sentía de mas entre ellos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tan bien le va con el traductor? La próxima vez pensaré en un anciano barrigón... – Ocasionando una sonrisa departe de Sakura- me alegra verte feliz...

-Estoy bien. Ya no hay peligro aquí...

-Sakura... – Advirtió Li.

-Si, si. Dices que no nos podemos fiar de ello. – Acercándose a él declaró.- Te hemos extrañado...

-Me has extrañado...- rectificó él.

.-Algo... Mijail es muy lindo...

-¿Ah si? – preguntó alzando una ceja- Pues procuraré colocarte a ti, en América un traductor barrigón también... de setenta años... – tomándole por la cintura y aferrándole contra su cuerpo. Ella sonrió sutilmente antes que esos labios masculinos comenzaran rozar los suyos.

Separándose mas por la falta de oxigeno que por gusto, Shaoran se vio obligado a soltarle un instante nada mas mientras los ojos de Sakura le mostraban muchas sensaciones a su vez.

Le gustaba la sensación de tener a Sakura en sus brazos: de poder besarla, abrazarla y jugar, conversar o solo quedarse mirándole. Pero las cosas había prometido llevarlas con calma.

Hasta ahora, todo estaba funcionando entre ellos. Eso le aliviaba.

Después de todo, todo lo que hacía era en parte por él y por ella también.

-¿Entonces, en cuanto vendes este diario?

-150 millones de dólares.

-Hablas de millones como si se tratara de centavos... – agregó ella. El sujeto la guiaba hasta el sillón que había a un lado, con la vista de la plaza roja. Se sentó en él y tomándole de sorpresa, la sentó a ella de lado, en sus piernas. Sakura inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro quedándose en silencio mientras Shaoran acariciaba con sus dedos la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué te dijo Mei? ¿Has logrado saber algo mas?

-No, mas nada. – declaró. Shaoran había solicitado que en lo posible, interrogase a Meiling acerca de Tieng y sus operaciones. Sabía que, Mei no podía saberlo todo, pero si lo suficiente para sospechar de él como enemigo si era el responsable en serio de los ataques contra Meiling.

Shaoran se había comunicado con su madre, a su arribo en Rusia. Meiling, descansaba y el sujeto aprovechó el momento para hablar con su madre. Sakura escuchó muchas de las cosas dichas por Li a su progenitora pero fueron en Chino y algunas las comprendió la perfección: sancionó su decisión de enfrentar a Tieng sola y tomar la decisión de no pagarle la nota del rescate. Shaoran la hacía responsable de todo lo que ocurriera de ese momento en adelante. Aunque Sakura sabía que Shaoran en verdad, no le guardaría rencor a su madre, si tenía la impresión que, estaba molesto y culpaba a su madre de lo ocurrido a ella en Londres.

Aunque Sakura le explicaba que, el mensaje con la amenaza iba dirigido a él no a ella.

-Ha sido un largo día- declaró él besando sus cabellos.- Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar...

Sakura asintió en silencio despidiéndose rápidamente de él. Se retiró y se volteó una vez mas antes de cerrar la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-Vaya que andan bastante juntitos...- declaró Meiling sorprendiéndole. La mujer le esperaba dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura con sus manos en su pecho. Le había asustado.

-Escuché cuando Syaoran llegó.- declaró haciendo un ademán de impaciencia.- y decidí no intervenir. Se notaban muy ocupados.- sonrió sonrojando a la mujer de ojos verdes y le guiñó el ojo.-En lo personal, si hubiera sabido que estaban involucrados, no hubiera venido con ustedes... aunque tampoco lo sabía en China. – mirándole con escrutinio en sus ojos.-Me dijiste que no tenían nada.

-Y era así- declaró ella sonrojada observándole.- hasta esa noche...

-¿La noche de la cena?

Sakura asintió.

-¡Pues Syaoran esperó mucho! Había que mirar como se quedaba observándote...

-¿Queeee?

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Syaoran prácticamente te comía con los ojos... – suspiró.- Ojalá a mi, Tieng me hubiera mirado como Syaoran lo hace contigo... aunque Debí sospechar de él esa misma noche: También te observaba, pero Tieng lo hacía descaradamente.

-Meiling te aseguro que...

-Tranquila. Tieng es un patán y eso está claro- haciendo una pausa agregó.- Lo que si agradezco que no me hayas escuchado aquella noche- suspirando arrepentida- en verdad, dije todo eso porque no quería admitir que Syaoran tal vez, tenía razón: y la tenía... me siento tan pero tan tonta...

Sakura se sentó a su lado y le abrazó sutilmente mientras la chica agachaba su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha de ojos verdes. Meiling guardó silencio y Sakura declaró.- La verdad, Meiling... no estás del todo equivocada con Shaoran... le gusta que todo se juegue a una manera… y se haga de acuerdo a sus planes. Es inquietante...

-Lo es. Pero...- mirándole a los ojos.- Es inútil como no ver que se derrite contigo...- suspiró.- Lo vi las navidades pasadas en la casa Li. Estaba distraído y le pregunté que tenía, me declaró que, quería volver a Japón. Por mas que adoraba las fiestas en familia, había algo que había dejado allá.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?

-Por un momento, pensé que estaba involucrado con Asako. O con cualquier otra modelo... – encogiéndose de hombros.—Algunas, se las presentaba yo... Gran error que cometía. Pero el asunto es que, Shaoran no necesitaba a Asako u otra modelo... necesitaba a la indicada.- sus ojos negros intensos observaban a los verdes de Sakura – Y créeme: Syaoran está enamorado de ti, y no desde ahora... desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Meiling se despidió de Sakura unos minutos después. Cuando ingresó al baño y salió con una pijama de dos piezas (de tirantes en la parte superior y shorts en la inferior), se miró en el espejo. Ya era bastante tarde. Se había quedado en la tina llena de jabón perfumado y burbujas pensando muchas cosas.

Y por mas que tratara de no pensar en él, su rostro venía a sobresalir.

_-¿Sakura? No me digas que a ti… ha comenzado a gustarte Li. _– Viniendo a su mente las palabras de Tomoyo.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Syaoran prácticamente te comía con los ojos... – suspiró.- Ojalá a mi, Tieng me hubiera mirado como Syaoran lo hace contigo...

Sakura se observó un instante ante el espejo. ¿En serio no podía ver lo que otros miraban en ella? Se observó de arriba abajo y lo que vio le gustó y ella no pecaba en vanidosa. Adoraba en verdad, la mirada de algunos hombres pero mas que todo, la mirada de Shaoran Li que le robaba el aliento como nadie mas era capaz de hacer.

Aunque la inseguridad formaba parte de ella en aquella situación, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente.

Pensamiento que Sakura Kinomoto, la periodista que semanas atrás no creía en las relaciones fugaces y físicas ahora las analizaba como una opción.

Sentía una ansiedad en cada centímetro de su ser que no podía saciar. No creía ser capaz de lo que estaba pensando. Hasta el solo pensamiento de ello, le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Se sonrojó como una cereza madura en solo imaginarse aquello.

Tomó una decisión y tomando una camisola se la colocó sobre sus ropas de dormir. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y salió de su alcoba, tratando de no alertar a Meiling, quien dormía en la habitación de al lado, de que estaba fuera de su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, adonde se dirigía era mas lejos de lo que había calculado. Cada paso que daba parecía alejarla mas en vez de acercarle a su objetivo.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba. Hesitó dos veces y finalmente a la tercera, sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la puerta, en suaves toques.

_Esperó unos segundos. Pensaba retroceder, arrepentida, si la persona no escuchaba aquellos toques. Pero no sorprendiéndole, se encontró a la puerta abrirse con Shaoran Li. Este tenía los primeros botones de la camisa ya retirados y la mirada de Sakura se posó en aquellos botones y en su rostro. La habitación detrás del sujeto estaba en penumbras: solo las lámparas a ambos lados de la enorme cama estaban encendidas. _

_-¿Sakura, que pasa? – preguntó observándole algo sorprendida de verle a tales horas y en su ropa de dormir. _

_Sakura se mordía el labio inferior y no dijo nada (por mas que trató en los siguientes momentos), enseguida. Sakura avanzó dándose seguridad pasando al lado de Shaoran Li quien sorprendido la vio ingresar a su alcoba. Volteándose a ella aun con la puerta abierta la vio sorpresivamente de espaldas, con su estilizada silueta siendo iluminada por las tenues luces de las lámparas. _

_-¿Sakura? _

_Ella no le respondió con palabras. Shaoran no sabía en verdad que esperar o responder ante aquello. Lo que mas le sorprendió aun fue que, ella en un arrojo de su parte (que jamás olvidaría), se quitó la camisola, dejándole deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. _

_Shaoran podía observar a través del fino material las facciones femeninas de la chica en su mas alta expresión. Sus perfectas curvas, el principio de la tela daba forma y caída a sus senos y podía ver incluso, por encima de la tela traslucidamente aquella tentadora figura que se presentaba ante él con una invitación pecaminosa y al mismo tiempo tentadora. _

_-Dijiste que, cuando quisiera ver mas, que te avisara...- declaró con un temblor en su voz..- Pues...- Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él sigilosamente.- Pues... estoy dispuesta a ver mas... la pregunta es...- sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas intensamente cuando Li se aproximó tanto a ella, quedando ella abajo gracias a su estatura- ¿Qué harás tu al respecto? _

_Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y fue difícil soltarla. Prácticamente la alzó en un impulso por sus brazos y sus labios, del suelo. Sakura se dejó invadir por las millones de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Mas aun al sentir el cuerpo de Li tan pegado al suyo pese a que aun tenía su camisa puesta. Pero ella no tenía lo que se podría considerar ropa. _

_Cuando sintió sus senos pegados contra su pecho aun vestido se sentía asfixiándose. Sentía calor en cada fibra de su ser y sus labios temblorosos se adaptaron a las caricias de los labios de Li y a su vehemente exploración en el interior de su boca, mientras la apretaba mas y mas contra su figura. _

_Sakura sintió segundos después el mullido lecho contra su espalda. Las sábanas de satín suaves y verdes pastel la arropaban en aquel instante mientras él se acoplaba sobre su figura. Le acarició mil veces su rostro falto de aire y ella se quedó tranquila observándole a los ojos pero si sonrojada y sus labios hinchados de los roces de la boca masculina contra la suya. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro. _

_Ambos respiraban agitados. _

_Sakura sabía, que él, la deseaba como nadie en su vida. Nadie en su mundo. _

_Sin embargo, algo le invadió. Besó sus labios nuevamente y acarició su cuerpo en busca del sosiego o la respuesta para la inquietud que arropaba su deseo inminente de hacerle el amor a Sakura. La escuchaba y la sentía responder a sus besos y también a sus deseos. _

_Era divinamente exquisita. Y él lo sabía. Ella sabía que él lo imaginaba y lo sabía. _

_Él separó sus labios un instante y ella los reclamó. Murmuró su nombre lo que provocó que Li respondiera en cada centímetro de su cuerpo extasiado por las sensaciones proporcionadas departe de ella. _

_Pero aun así un sentimiento de culpa le invadió al separarse de sus labios. En contra de su voluntad, su deseo y su pasión encendida dijo – No.- sobre los labios de Sakura. _

_-¿Shaoran? – preguntó ella confundida y agitada. _

_-No... Quiero hacerte el amor Sakura- murmuró sobre ella.- Pero no si no lo sientes... sino lo quieres... _

_-¿Por qué estaría aquí sino fuera así? – murmuró ella en su cara. _

_-Porque- sonrió sutilmente besándole la mejilla.- Este es tu sueño... _

Sakura abrió los ojos algo confundida y estremecida. Miró a su alrededor en penumbras. Sentía que transpiraba y su respiración agitada. Encendió la luz a pocos centímetros de ella viendo que estaba en su alcoba. Entonces, recordó que, tocando a la puerta de Shaoran, este nunca respondió. Avanzó al salón y lo vio revisando en su computadora personal unos datos. Se veía muy ocupado y retrocedió a su habitación quedándose dormida.

Nada de aquello había pasado.

Pero aquel sueño era demasiado revelador. Incluso para ella. Sentía su cuerpo agitado en aquel lecho gracias a aquel sueño y por un momento tuvo el deseo de hacerlo realidad.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Sakura!- gritó ella para si.- ¿Qué estás pensando? Una cosa es que se besen y jueguen como lo han hecho hasta ahora pero otra es...

¿Por qué se sorprendía? Meiling se lo había dicho y ella misma estaba consciente que Shaoran la deseaba. Le gustaba Sakura y se lo había revelado muchas veces y de miles de maneras diferentes.

Pero aun así ¿por qué dudaba? Si se lo proponía, él aceptaría sin dudar. ¡Era ella! Y la deseaba. Pero, ¿debía ella, acaso sucumbir por su deseo? Por la llama encendida por Shaoran Li en su interior.

-Esto no es amor...- declaró ella al estudiar su sentir. – Esto es deseo. Solo deseo...

Abrazó la almohada. Fuera lo que fuera, era intenso, era fuerte incluso en su persona y la detectaba incrementarse cada día a su lado. ¿Para que negarlo? Deseaba a Shaoran Li. No podía olvidar tan fácil su roce cuando tomaba su mano. La tibieza en su toque. La forma de bailar, la forma de besarla...

Sacudió su cabeza y la echó contra el lecho mirando al techo e inevitablemente, tocando sus labios.

Simplemente y por mas que mirara en su pasado buscando una intensidad parecida en algunos de sus pretendientes anteriores, jamás, ninguno poseía la intensidad y la pasión de Shaoran Li, incluso en sus labios.

Pero que soñara, que Shaoran Li case le hace el amor, era algo que jamás había ocurrido. Algo que, pretendía que no ocurriera en un futuro muy cercano.

Pero sabía dentro de su ser, que aquello no podía ser quemado en piedra.

Porque sabía que, si volvía a caer en sus brazos, en sus redes y en su deseo, sucumbiría inevitablemente al sex apeal del sujeto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía ansiedad, nerviosismo o confusión.

Lo que sintió fue miedo.

Miedo en, entregar su corazón inevitablemente al millonario. Entregarle su corazón y al final de los acordados dos meses (que inevitablemente ya quedaban solo seis semanas restantes) ambos, decirse adiós.

Porque ella no era material de pareja de un Li.

Mas que todo, de alguien como Shaoran Li.

----------------------------

-Buenos días Sakura- saludó Meiling al verla ingresar al comedor mientras el mayordomo le servía. - ¿cómo dormiste? – al fijarse mas de cerca en su cara declaró.- ¡Santo cielo Sakura! ¿Acaso no dormiste? – preocupada ante la condición algo extraña de la cara de la joven.

Unas enormes ojeras estaban escondidas tras toneladas de maquillaje que por mas que se colocaran tarde o temprano, mostraban lo que Sakura pretendía esconder. Se veía demacrada gracias a la noche en vilo que tuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido que, quisiera o no, le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago.

-Solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo- murmuró al sentarse.- ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-Salió hace unos momentos. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Dije que debía de esperar por ti, pero tenía una junta a las ocho...

-No te preocupes...

-¡Claro que tengo que preocuparme! Syaoran te ha descuidado por mi culpa.- sorprendiéndole.- Te ha puesto de mi niñera, pero no necesito niñeras... debería pasar mas tiempo contigo...

-Es su vida Meiling...

-¡Llámame Mei! De todas maneras, todos mis amigos y familiares lo hacen. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Bueno... pensaba quedarme escribiendo...

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no eso si no! – declaró entusiasmada- Iremos a un salón de estética, nos arreglaremos las uñas, los pies y por supuesto el pelo...- sonriéndole entusiasmada- después iremos de compras... y luego.. saldremos a visitar la ciudad...

-Meiling...

-No, está bien- declaró entusiasmada. – Di que si. Visitaremos la ciudad- guiñándole el ojo agregó.- y si mi primo no se cuida, te encontraremos un precioso ruso como Mijail para ti...

Sakura sonrió nerviosa ante la proposición de Mei.

Pero era tal vez lo que necesitaba: salir, distraerse, hacer cosas de chicas y por supuesto conocer otros hombres fuera de Shaoran Li.

Meiling cumplió su cometido y se llevó a Sakura por la ciudad. Resguardadas por los guardaespaldas, recorrieron parte de la Rusia comercial y por supuesto adaptada al comercio. Las grandes plazas estaban a su disposición y los salones de belleza le daban la bienvenida. Por supuesto, Mei tenía reservaciones en el mejor salón de estética de toda la capital rusa.

Ambas se hicieron la manicura y los pies y por supuesto, se hicieron peinados bastante eclécticos. Sakura a petición de Meiling, se colocó extensiones en su pelo que lo hacía ver mas largo hasta los codos: aquel cambio hizo que la figura de Sakura se viera mas estilizada y mas larga que lo que se percibía con sus cabellos no tan largos. Mei por el contrario, se cortó un poco sus largos cabellos (llegaban casi a la cintura) y se los colocó mas arriba de los codos. Era un cambio positivo y además hizo que le colocaran unos cuantos mechones con colores mas claros, trayendo mas vida a sus cabellos. Por supuesto Mijail aprobaba aquel cambio diciendo palabras en chino y piropos a ambas muchachas.

Saliendo del lugar el coche que las había llevado esperaba. Después de eso se dirigieron a un centro comercial y compraron con la tarjeta de Mei incluso cosas para Sakura (aunque esta última hizo hasta lo imposible por negarse y pagar ella pero cuando su tarjeta comenzó a ser rechazada pues atravesaba el limite, no le quedó otra que aceptar al oferta de Meiling).

La chica china le hizo probarse a Sakura un vestido azul oscuro sin tirantes y bastante escotado que se lucía con guantes blancos. Bastante perfecto para la opera.- Tengo entradas para el ballet ruso Sakura. No se puede venir a Rusia sin pararnos en el ballet.

-Pero Mei... ¿qué dirá tu primo?

-Créeme- declaró ella cuando se acercó a ella pensando en como se le veía aquel vestido a Sakura.- Mi primo no pondrá ningún "pero" y será el mas beneficiado en ir de tu brazo...

-Pero ¿Acaso no vendrás con nosotros?

-¡Claro! – y mirando al otro lado al traductor de ojos grises y pelo negro.- ¿quién quiere descuidar al pobre Mijail?

Con una sutil sonrisa Sakura agregó.- No necesitamos un traductor en el ballet.

-Tu sabes eso... pero no por eso, desaprovecharé la oportunidad. – rió Meiling ante lo que se le ocurría.

-Oye Meiling.- declaró Sakura antes de que la joven se retirara del vestidor. Y es que, desde que la volvió a ver, se había percatado que para alguien que recién el novio y prometido había roto con ella, parecía bastante recuperada- ¿En algún momento amaste a Tieng?

Meiling se detuvo al escuchar aquello. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿En realidad amaba a Tieng? Encogiéndose de hombros, miró a un punto vacío en la pared para no observar a Sakura a los ojos.- Supongo que le quería... al principio, cuando me dijo que rompía el compromiso, lloré. Un poco, un día... pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir. Mi carrera lo es todo. Tal vez, por ello, me gustaba él: no se anteponía a mis deseos de ser modelo famosa. Pero no lo es todo en el mundo... o tal vez, no lo amaba como pensaba.

-Pero aquella noche...

.-Si, le dije muchas cosas a Syaoran...- mirándole ahí.- Cosas que en parte tengo que disculparme con él en verdad... lo cierto es que, tenía razón y quería ignorar aquello. Pero, era verdad. Tieng solo me utilizó para conseguir dinero.

-No estás asustada. – concluyó Sakura observándole.- Hay una amenaza en contra de tu vida y tu estás tranquila como si nada ocurriera. Hubo un atentado contra ti, y tu sigues normal. ¿Cómo lo haces?

.-¡Ay Sakura! Nada me pasará. ¿Acaso no has visto que fieras Syaoran nos ha puesto? – señalando a los dos guardaespaldas al final de la boutique quienes hablaban con Mijail.- Créeme; ni un tren a alta velocidad atravesaría esos hombres. Syaoran no se anda con rodeos y puedo asegurarte que, se entrevista con ellos por teléfono hasta cuatro veces al día. – sonrió.- Lo mío no funcionó pues Tieng es un vividor y un aprovechado... pero lo tuyo y Syaoran—suspirado- Bueno es diferente ¿no?

Pero se marchó sin recibir respuesta de Sakura. Ella misma, no sabía que responder a aquello.

Aquella noche, por alguna razón mientras terminaba de arreglarse Sakura, sentía una opresión en su pecho. Mirándose en el espejo admitió que tuvo un buen resultado el arreglarse sola. Sus cabellos con aquellas extensiones se veían mas largos y su rostro mas estilizado al colocarlos en una elegante moño que era adornado en su base por un gancho con brillantes. Portaba unos guantes blancos hasta los codos y su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo sacando a relucir todos sus atributos femeninos y zapatos de tacón. Se colocó una estola del mismo azul que el vestido solo que esta estola era traslucida.

Su rostro no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al imaginar la cara de Shaoran cuando la viera con aquella vestimenta.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos.- ¿Si?

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás lista? Syaoran ya se está impacientando...- Declaró  
Mei por el otro lado de la puerta.

-En un instante estoy con ustedes - declaró ella complacida ante el resultado y viéndose una vez mas en el espejo para que todo quedara perfecto.

Mei se aproximó a la sala. Portaba un vestido negro largo pero con tirantes y una estola color plateada con zapatillas plateadas. Shaoran aun no se creía el cambio que su prima había dado.

Se veía mas feliz y complacida consigo misma. Shaoran pensó un instante en lo dicho por Sakura: el juego coqueto que llevaba con el traductor tal vez la entusiasmaba en condiciones que, no podía explicarse. Era bueno ver a la misma Mei que conocía.

Pero entonces, pensó en él mismo. Sus intenciones ya eran claras con Sakura. Ella las tenía claras ¿o no? No comprendía como pasó todo. Un momento, aquel día de la primera junta con el personal del diario Tokio cambió su perspectiva. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de Sakura fue su físico y lo admitía. Pero ahora era mas profundo. Mas intenso. Mas personal. Había aprendido a compartir a su lado. Un simple roce de manos era significativo y se entendía que, su interés pasaba mas allá de lo físico. Admiraba su perspectiva de las cosas, sus opiniones, sus puntos de vista.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – murmuró.

Para su suerte, Mei lo escuchó quien le respondió- Ten calma. Ahora vendrá... además, en la mayoría de los casos, la espera vale la pena... – aunque – mirándote por segunda vez, noto ciertos cambios en ti primito... – ahí tocaron la puerta y el mayordomo fue a abrirle. – Te noto, feliz. – sonrió sutilmente.- Lamento haber complicado las cosas... y lamento todas las cosas que te dije aquella noche...

-Está bien Meiling. – dijo Li sonriéndole sutilmente.- Todo está bien entre nosotros.

-Solo espero que, lo de ustedes resulte. En verdad, lo espero así Syaoran. – ahí observó que Mijail llegaba y se puso de pie yendo a él y declaró a Shaoran.- Espero que no te importe, pero invité a Mijail...- respondió con una sonrisa.

Shaoran frunció su rostro y Mijail se acercó cortésmente diciendo.- Gusto en Verrrle de nuevo, señorrrrr Li.

Shaoran respondió al saludo mientras Mei se acercaba a él y declaraba observando al otro lado de la habitación.- Estás inquieto ahora... pero creo que mas tarde en la velada, encontrarás la ventaja de tener a Mijail como mi pareja...-señalando al otro lado con una sonrisa.- Pues tu estarás muy bien acompañado...- ahí Shaoran observó donde Sakura estaba parada y se le fue el aire en una bocanada.

Si lo que veía era un sueño, no quería despertar. Sakura a sus ojos, estaba despampanante. Aquel vestido ceñido a su cuerpo no le hacía justicia. Un sutil tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios pintados a la perfección. Sus guantes blancos cubrían sus manos y su estola caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes enormes centelleaban y sus espesas pestañas maquilladas también hacían relucir a una hermosa mujer.

-Te ves...- murmuró aproximándose a ella y sintiéndose aun mas maravillado.- Vaya...

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- declaró al sentir a Li acomodar su estola y ofreciéndole su brazo.- Gracias Shaoran...

-Bien- declaró Meiling complacida ante su objetivo.- Al teatro... – afirmó tomando el brazo ofrecido por Mijail.

Al llegar al teatro este, se encontraba atestado de personas. Había también muchas cámaras de reporteros de la prensa televisada y escrita. Había personalidades importantes de la sociedad Rusa y occidental. Era la última presentación de aquel ballet especial. Y era para la caridad lo que hacía casi imposible encontrar boletas.

Pero el nombre de Shaoran Li abría muchas puertas.

Al escoltar a Sakura de su brazo, muchos medios se hicieron eco de los escándalos que rodeaban a Shaoran Li y por supuesto, cuando se enteraron que era Sakura Kinomoto quien le acompañaba, las cámaras fueron a su presencia. Rodeados por guardaespaldas, los cuatro se abrieron paso al interior de la antesala del enorme teatro.

Mientras esperaban, Sakura observaba alrededor y también Meiling mientras conversaba con Mijail. Pero Shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura. Era un sueño tenerla a su lado. - ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó Sakura en un instante que se fijaba en su mirada.

-Estoy con la mujer mas hermosa de toda la sala... ¿Qué podría pasarme?

-Shaoran...- murmuró ella complacida. Un nudo en su estómago se hacía presente al pensar en él. Últimamente, incluso, él no tenerlo cerca, le dificultaba pensar, incluso con claridad.

-Lamento si he estado ocupado Sakura. – se disculpó él. – He estado tan inmerso en los negocios...

-Entiendo. No te preocupes...- declaró mientras avanzaban entre las personas.

-No. No entiendes.- declaró él al llegar a sus asientos. Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura. –Todo esto, lo que estoy haciendo tienen un propósito. Espero, poder tener la oportunidad en un futuro cercano de decírtelo...

-¿Por qué no tendrías la oportunidad? – interrogó ella algo confundida.

-Porque todo dependerá si aun persistes con la idea de irte pronto... y volver a Japón, antes del termino de los dos meses...

Las luces se fueron apagando dando señal que empezaría el ballet. Sakura aun con eso y no importándole que, Shaoran volvió su mirada al escenario aun se le quedaba observando.

Y es que no lo había pensado en días aquello. El pensar de volver después de dos semanas, pasó al olvido. Por mas que intentara escribir un articulo objetivo como en un principio, traspasaba sus mas alocados objetivos. No se concentraba en escribir concretamente un punto de vista negativo sobre Shaoran Li, porque no existía.

Era un hombre leal a sus principios, integro, y aunque le sonrojara admitir, pasional y sueño de toda mujer.

Una agenda agitada que no le permitía compartir con él era uno de los contras y además ser el centro de la atención de los medios también, para entablar una relación seria y larga con el sujeto.

Los bailarines comenzaron a hacer su presentación y se vio obligada a ver al frente donde se presentaban pero aun así, su mente seguía pensando en el hombre a su lado.

Con el pasar de los días, se sentía mas apegada a él y por supuesto mas interesada en él, que cuando le besó en la cocina de la casa Li.

Aun así, el pensamiento desde aquel beso cruzaba por su mente fugaz y ahora mas permanente que nunca. Había aprendido a conocerlo, a simpatizarle, a ser tolerante con él y sus actitudes.

¿Qué le faltaba para enamorarse de un hombre así?

Amor. No creía que aquello que sentía era amor. Por mas que se lo tratara de decir a su corazón, no se sentía en condiciones o no creía que aquello que sentía podría describirse como amor.

Debía tener una demostración que en verdad, no era interés o solo deseo. Que era mas profundo e intrínseco que el deseo físico que venía experimentando por él.

Aun esa respuesta no venía a su mente.

La presentación iba avanzando con el sonido de los instrumentos de la orquesta. Llegó un momento en aquella presentación que, la damisela iba a acercarse a su amado pero algo invisible le impedía el tocarse. Era una barrera entre ambos que no permitía a su amado acercarse a ella y viceversa. Angustiado observó como la oscuridad rodeaba el escenario donde la joven luchaba por no verse rodeada por la oscuridad y pasar al lado de su amado.

Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho mientras veía aquello. Instintivamente. Comenzó a desbaratar el programa en sus manos, que les fue entregado en la entrada.

Sus manos sintieron la calidez al verse rodeadas de las manos de Li, ella bajó la mirada a su regazo y vio una de las manos de Li, palmeando las suyas e instintivamente soltó el programa (o lo que quedaba de los pedazos de este) y entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano de Li. Levantó su mirada para ver como Li se llevaba su mano a su rostro.

Aquello era tranquilizante. Sus ojos oscuros centelleaban por la poca luz y esta venía del escenario. Intensidad en su mirada era reveladora y no parecía querer esconderlo.

Su mano tibia le llenaba de tranquilidad. Desvió su mirada enfocándola en el escenario y ella lo hizo por igual.

Hasta que llegó el intervalo de la presentación, su mano siempre estuvo con la del hombre. Cuando las luces se encendieron observó a su alrededor, personas emocionadas por la presentación. Incluso, ella misma, una vez se concentró en prestarle atención le pareció fascinante.

Meiling se puso de pie al igual que Mijail y unas cuantas personas salían con rapidez de la sala para beber algo o ir al tocador.

-Vamos Sakura- halando de la mano a la muchacha- Vamos al tocador...- llevándosela antes que cualquiera de los hombres pudieran reclamar.

Shaoran al verla marcharse, se concentró a hacer conversación con Mijail. En esos instantes el teléfono en su bolsillo sonó y tomándolo vio que era llamada internacional.

-Aquí Li.

-Syaoran, habla tu madre...

-Se que es usted madre- declaraba tratando de no perder la llamada. Había poca recepción dentro del teatro y por supuesto, el sonido de las personas hablando a su alrededor dificultaba el escuchar.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ieran detectó su resentimiento por parte del sujeto. Tratando de no tocar una fibra sensible de su ser declaró.- Los policías han revisado las listas de salidas del Aeropuerto de Japón. Tieng salió de aquí mucho después que, el altercado de las flores que me contaste, con la señorita Kinomoto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido observando a todos lados.

-Así es. No aseguran que, Tieng aun tenga nada que ver con los hombres que se aproximaron a ustedes. Pero lo que si están seguros es que Tieng aun no había llegado a Londres cuando Kinomoto recibió aquellas flores.

-Entonces...

-El Grupo de Tieng no tiene contactos en Londres Syaoran. Ni tampoco Tieng tiene las fuerzas humanas para dar órdenes entre países.

A Shaoran aquello, no le gustaba.

¿Quería decir, que, ahora en vez de ser solo Tieng de quien preocuparse, tendría que hacerlo también por otra persona?

Otra persona, que, perseguía a Sakura también.

Miró a su alrededor y declaró a su madre- llamaré esta noche cuando lleguemos al departamento... espere mi llamada y comuníquese con el detective encargado. Lo quiero al lado suyo para cuando devuelva la llamada.

-Muy bien- declaró cortando la llamada. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Mijail le observaba fijamente.

-Necesito que, cuides a Mei incluso cuando hayan guardaespaldas alrededor, Mijail.- Declaró y el hombre asintió. Shaoran lo conocía desde que, comenzó la familia Li a hacer inversiones en Rusia y siempre había sido de confianza, pese a ser tan joven.

Syaoran observó que las jóvenes se aproximaban nuevamente a él. No informaría nada de lo hablado con Ieran. No valía la pena arruinar la velada con información tan preocupante.

Además Sakura no había sido victima de amenazas en Rusia lo que, podía describirse como que solo fue en Londres y en Londres se quedaba.

Shaoran no aprendía aun, lo que con poder podría conseguirse.

------------- Continuará.

**Comentarios de Autora: ¡Hellllooooooooooo everybody! I'm back. Lo se, y lo siento mil veces disculpas. Estuve la semana anterior en finales y pueden imaginarse que, la situación se complicó mas de lo que tenía planeada. Pero aquí tienen finalmente el capitulo 13 de Para mi, siempre fuiste Tu. ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? La trama se complica y la situación perjudica a sobremanera a los protagonistas. ¿Qué les parecieron las revelaciones de Fujitaka y Sonomi? ¡A que nadie se lo imaginó! La madre y la hija se parecen mas de lo que quieren admitir... ¿qué opinan del sueño de Sakura? ¡Aquella que no ha tenido un sueño parecido que levante la mano o arroje la primera piedra? ¡Se que eso fue una tortura para algunas, pero me gusta divertirme de vez en cuando, a costa de las lectoras! Jajaja. Prometo no volver a hacer algo parecido ¿ok? Crys se portará bien ahora. **

**Ahora a los comentarios de autora. **

**Debo aclarar que no reviso mi correo desde el dos de diciembre por lo cual lamento a los últimos chicos que pasada esta fecha me mandaron sus comentarios respecto esta historia. Para los demás, previo a esta fecha, he aquí sus respuestas. **

**Celina Sosa: Hola preciosa! Finalmente he aquí un capitulo que apuesto que te dejará con las ganas de mas. ¡un beso y te me cuidas! **

**Hikari Katsuragi: Gracias por los ánimos. Aquí como querías está el siguiente capitulo, disculpándome claro, por la tardanza. Un saludo y gracias por los ánimos. **

**Syaoran SAKurocks: ¡Hola dúo Dinámico! Aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo del año 2005 para que lo lleven consigo en sus vacaciones. Me imagino que la escena de s+s les dejó con el ojo cuadrado. No me odien por el resultado. Se que es difícil a veces esas escenas pero ¡Es demasiado pronto! Jiijijiji no me odien ¿ok? Espero que, sea de su agrado. No actualizaré hasta año nuevo – o quizá después.- Solo les digo que se diviertan mucho, felices Fiestas y que vuelvan con felicidad. ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ha sido un gusto el haberlas conocido y saber mas de ustedes. Un beso a cada una. **

**Yelitza. Como siempre un RR bastante explicativo jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el asuntito de Fujitaka y Sonomi no te haya echo caer de la silla- Como supongo que les pasó a dos o tres.- y que haya sido de tu agrado además de los otros secretitos y sueños que salieron a la luz. Besos. **

**Itzia-Hime ¿Crueldad a Syaoran? Hasta ahora no se ha visto nada. Espera los próximos capítulos a venir y si podrás, reclamarme de crueldad. Un saludo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero tu comentario. **

**Tutanilla: Aquí te complazco con el nuevo capitulo. Besos.**

**Irene: Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tus comentarios que espero los próximos de este. ¡Byes!**

**FenixGirl: como siempre, otro comentario estupendo y fielmente capitulo tras capitulo. Felices fiestas y un grandioso año nuevo para ti. ¡cuidate!**

**Aura: Hola chica! Bueno siempre estuve planeando que Touya y Tomoyo estuviesen juntos desde el principio de la trama de la historia. A mi me encantan T+E como no te imaginas. Como primicia tienes que, hay otra historia- para publicarse después de terminada esta- en donde la pareja – o una de las parejas principales- es Eriol y Tomoyo. Entonces creo que, será de tu agrado. Mientras espero que no te decepcione el cambio de parejas que hago aquí. Ahora si quieres leer una buena historia de Eriol y Tomoyo, te recomiendo "Lecciones para dos" de mi amiga Daulaci. Te aseguro que, no te arrepentirás. Un enorme beso. **

**Mitsuki Himura: Ehh respecto a tu pregunta, Nunca digo nunca pero tampoco digo que "si" definitivo. Veremos a ver si me inspiro. Y es que, los lemons me dan demasiada pena... aunque no lo crean los seguidores de "Junto a Ti" jijijiji. Veremos si vengo inspirada para el final y les presento algo... aun digo que es seguro... veremos... veremos... hasta luego. **

**Blancamarian: Gracias por tus ánimos. Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Y espero ver comentarios tuyos mas seguidos. Me parece que es la primera vez que me dejas RR así que, bienvenida. **

**Haruko Higurashi, Selenne Kiev, ParvatiP-Patty, Angelo di Mare,** **llunaa, las chicas que actualización tras actualización me envian sus comentarios. Agradezco todo vuestro apoyo en este año que dice adiós. Espero que pasen un fantástico año nuevo y una muy feliz navidad. Un enorme beso y se cuidan. besitos.**

**Subaruchan: Gracias por animarte a dejar comentarios. Agradezco siempre el apoyo de ustedes y mas aun cuando se toman un par de minutos a dejarme sus comentarios. Espero verte mas seguido ¿Eh? Espero que, te vaya bien en los estudios y entiendo lo que dices. Apenas ahora que he podido actualizar mas que todo por mis finales. Pero hasta el 15 de enero no tengo que volver a la uni ¡Viva! Que pases una feliz navidad y cuidate. Un gusto conocerte. Chaus. **

**Fabiana: Hola. Gracias por tus comentarios. Rapidamente te informo que la pagina que contiene todas las historias de mikki Chan es la siguiente. www. Nodoka. Tk te lo estoy dando con los espacios por en medio para que puedas copiarlo pues la subida de este capitulo hace que se pierdan los links. Un beso y cualquier otra pregunta no dudes en hacérmela llegar. **

**Princes of Light. ¡cuanto Tiempo! Recuerdo haber leído rr tuyos pero no recuerdo en que historias en realidad. Disculpa mi mala memoria.. jijiji. Ahora te digo que, gracias por tus comentarios y nos leeremos. **

**Ahora bien a todos y todas, pasen unas felices fiestas y nos veremos ya, en el año 2006. ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Crys,.-.**


	14. Capitulo 14

"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 14.-**

Tomoyo arribaba aquella mañana a su trabajo e inmediatamente fue a los tocadores a cambiarse su ropa y colocarse su uniforme. Era el único trabajo que había conseguido que, le proporcionaba el tiempo que necesitaba para dedicarse a un segundo empleo y daba las propinas necesarias mas el salario para disponer de efectivo no abundante pero si suficiente.

Touya no sabía que trabajaba en aquel sitio. O en cualquier lugar fuera de las empresas Daidouji. Tampoco sabía que, se había marchado de su casa. No quería inquietarlo. Sabía que desde que se enterara de que, estaba viviendo en el departamento de Sakura, trabajaba como camarera de aquel restaurante por el día y a partir de las tres de la tarde hasta ciertas horas, laboraba en un hogar de ayuda a ancianos, pondría el grito al cielo.

Pero el dueño del restaurante la conocía pues, era Tomoyo Daidouji. Pese a que el hombre cuando supo que ella venía a hacer aquel día en el local, puso el grito al cielo, ella tuvo que explicarle las circunstancias especiales que rodeaban su decisión. Tomándole simpatía (pues Tomoyo siempre iba a aquel restaurante a almorzar sola o acompañada), accedió a contratarla.

No habían empleados que venían de Empresas Daidouji entre la clientela. Sakura había ido con ella allí a almorzar y Sakura no estaba en el país. Y Touya... Touya no se aventuraba por allá solo. Eso lo sabía.

Pero lo que si le asustó fue lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Había llegado unos veinte minutos antes y calentaba en el horno de la estufa un almuerzo que el dueño del restaurante permitió que llevara a casa. Aquel día había hecho doble turno en el mismo gracias a que una de las otras camareras, se había reportado enferma. El dueño del restaurante vio como la presencia de chicas atractivas era bueno para el negocio. Tomoyo era hermosa, amable y muy dulce incluso con los niños, lo que era un buen punto para su negocio y desde la llegada de la chica, la clientela se había diversificado: viéndola a través del cristal del restaurante, incluso muchos ingresaban y terminaron en aquella semana, siendo clientes habituales del lugar. Pero lo que mas había sido de buen punto para el hombre en haberla contratado era que, aunque en principio Tomoyo se perdía con las órdenes, apuró el paso y era en aquellos momentos, eficiente.

_Pero aunque se disponía a ayudarle, aquel, según él, no era el lugar para Tomoyo Daidouji. _

_Escuchó toque sutiles en su puerta. No esperaba que fuera Touya pues él aun no sabía nada de lo ocurrido y desconocía que estaba en el departamento de Sakura: Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera opinado algo. Viendo por la rejilla su rostro se tensó: era la última persona que admitía que vería en tal situación pero aun así, abrió la puerta. _

_-Señor Fujitaka- declaró Tomoyo con un temblor en su voz y no dejando de verse sorprendida por su presencia- ¿qué...?_

_-Buenas noches Tomoyo ¿Puedo pasar? _

_-Claro, adelante- declaró haciéndose a un lado. Fujitaka pasó y Tomoyo cerró la puerta detrás de él.- ¿Cómo lo supo? _

_-Visité a Sonomi esta noche- Tomoyo bajó su mirada algo aturdida y notoriamente triste. – Está muy preocupada por ti. _

_-¿Ah si? –pasando a la pequeña sala, ofreció asiento al hombre. Ella se sentó por igual.- Lo lamento mucho... _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_-¿Cómo que, que hago? Señor Kinomoto: Estoy demostrándome a mi misma que puedo salir adelante sin la influencia de mi madre en mi vida. – declaró con firmeza. Fujitaka notó que Tomoyo tenía un uniforme de camarera aun sobre ella. Tomoyo se sonrojó al notar su mirada en el pequeño plástico con su nombre. _

_-Eres una profesional inteligente para trabajar como camarera. – murmuró._

_-El trabajo no hace a la persona. La dignifica, no importando cual sea. _

_-Comprendo a la perfección..._

_-Traté de buscar trabajo en unas cuantas compañías. Tengo muchos conocidos en el ámbito de los negocios. Pero como comprenderá, nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria a la gran inversionista como es mi madre. Temían que, al contratarme ella tomara represalias en su contra. Mas aun sabiendo que, Su hija, parecía buscar trabajo en otra parte. Así que, busqué en los únicos dos lugares donde mi madre no tiene potestad de mando. _

_-Touya no lo sabe. _

_Ella negó con su rostro. _

_-Debes de decirle Tomoyo. No puedes quedarte callada para siempre... _

_-No puedo. Se pondrá furioso.- tembló un instante.- Si sabe que mi madre me ha retirado la palabra... sería capaz hasta de suspender el compromiso. _

_-Tomoyo... Touya jamás hará eso y Sonomi... ella entenderá a la larga. Solo que debes de hablar con ella. _

_-Usted estaba ahí. Sabe lo que pasó. Está decidida a que no me casara con Touya. _

_-Si hablas nuevamente con ella, te aseguro que comprenderá... te explicará. _

_-Ella tiene una idea del esposo perfecto para mi. Idea que no comparto. Se casó con papá y este era un rico hombre... era su príncipe. Ahora tiene la idea preconcebida que ella y yo, somos iguales. _

_-Y se parecen... mas de lo que crees... _

_-Mamá jamás se habría fijado en un hombre por debajo de su posición. _

_Fujitaka le lanzó una sonrisa irónica que la aturdió un instante, mas aun, con sus palabras declaró.- Estás equivocada... se parecen mas de lo que crees. _

_-¿Qué me quiere decir? _

_Fujitaka se puso de pie y declaró yendo a la puerta y Tomoyo le seguía- Creo que eso es algo que debes de hablar con tu madre. – volteándose a ella agregó.- Habla también con Touya: este no tiene idea de lo que pasa y creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. _

_-¿Le dirá usted? _

_-No. Eso te corresponde a Ti. – abrazándole declaró.- Pero no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento que mi hijo, te eligiera como esposa... _

_-Gracias señor Fujitaka- declaró emocionada.- ¿Quiere quedarse? No es mucho lo que tengo pero puedo agregar una ensalada... _

_Fujitaka negó con su rostro declarando – Será mejor que descanses... pero, habla con Touya._

Tomoyo se lo prometió pero no sabía como darle la cara a su prometido. Touya pondría el grito al cielo cuando se enterara que le estaba mintiendo y trabajaba como camarera y como auxiliar en un hogar de ancianitos.

-¿Mas café? – ofreció a un hombre sentado en la barra que le observaba (como la mayoría de los hombres – y aunque le daba trabajo admitirlo, ciertas mujeres- que iban al café y se convirtieron en clientes asiduos al lugar).

-Si, gracias- declaró él observándole fijamente.- Tienes un rostro perfecto... ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho?

-Si- declaró ella sonriéndole sutilmente.- Mi prometido...- murmuró.

-Lo siento- declaró el hombre en verdad desilusionado.- ¿Y no hay por si acaso alguna oportunidad...?

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza y declaró.- Lo siento...- encogiéndose de hombros y siendo muy sutil.- Pero es muy difícil... amo a mi prometido y estoy segura en mi relación.

.- ¡Que tipo con suerte!- le celebró ocasionando una sonrisa mas amplia en Tomoyo.

-En realidad, soy yo la que tiene la suerte... – murmuró con la mirada brillante.

-¿Has trabajado como modelo antes?

-¿Modelo, yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Si- poniéndose de pie, extendió la mano para darle una tarjeta y pagó el café dejando una gran propina.- Piénsalo; tienes el cuerpo para triunfar... – marchándose del lugar.

Tomoyo se quedó observando por donde el sujeto se había ido. La señora Taikame, la camarera mas vieja del lugar se aproximó a ella por la espalda y con la cafetera en mano y declaró.- ¿Otro mas? – Tomoyo asintió – Ya es el tercero desde que entraste a trabajar... la verdad, es que, chicas tan lindas como tu, hacen bien al negocio- observando las mesas casi todas ocupadas de personas desayunando.

Pero era mas por Daidouji que otra cosa.

Tomoyo conocía el temperamento de Touya. Si escuchara las proposiciones que le hacían de modelar incluso, ropa interior (el sujeto que propuso aquello, terminó con sus pantalones mojados de café caliente gracias a la señora Taikame), comenzaría a sufrir de infartos prematuros.

No. Por ahora era mejor que no se enterara donde estaba laborando.

-------------------------

Sakura observó a la distancia en la plaza roja. Meiling estaba aun dormida (llegaron muy tarde del ballet, pues luego se fueron a cenar a un restaurante), pero ella, nuevamente, se vio en pie a unas cuantas horas de haber quedado dormida.

Tomaba en aquel momento un poco de café para mantenerse alerta. Aunque el solo pensar en Shaoran Li, cumplía su cometido.

Notaba en él que, usar las palabras a veces no era su fuerte. Prefería los gestos y las caricias antes de las palabras. Como ocurrió en el momento dentro del teatro que, tomó su mano y la pegó a su rostro para calmarle. Lo que si, era que, en el restaurante se notaba muy distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos. Incluso Mei se percató de aquello. Mientras Mijail conversaba y hablaba con ambas mujeres, trataba de incluir a Li en la conversación pero, era en vano: Shaoran volvía a encerrarse en su mundo, como si algo le atormentara.

Y lo peor era que, Sakura pensaba que él, no le tenía confianza para comentarle que le ocurría.

Lo trató de hacer cuando regresaron del teatro la noche anterior.

_Meiling se despidió de ellos. Sakura se quedó mas por Mei quien conociendo a su primo notó su distracción después de salir del ballet. _

_-¿Te ocurre algo malo esta noche? – preguntó Sakura observándole. _

_Shaoran notó que estaban solos finalmente. _

_Negó con su cabeza. _

_-¿Estás seguro? _

_-Estoy seguro.-declaró con sequedad. Marchándose a su alcoba sin siquiera tratar de besarla declaró.- Buenas noches. – pasando con aparente indiferencia por su lado mientras desanudaba su corbata. _

_Sakura se quedó sola y cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Li, se volteó. Ahí estaba mas confundida que nunca. ¿Qué le ocurría a Shaoran? _

¿Por qué no trató de besarla, de seducirla, de acariciarle?

Aquel comportamiento le dejó algo sorprendida y mas que todo, aturdida. Temprano en el ballet quien tomó su mano era el Shaoran Li que ella conocía. Que había ido con él a esos viajes.

Pero quien le dio las buenas noches, parecía un hombre totalmente diferente.

¿Por qué le importaba¿Qué tenía ella que interesarle, quien vino y quien fue¿Por que le daba tanta importancia? Por lo menos, no se encontraba siendo presionada de caer ante sus encantos.

Pero ¿Aquello en verdad, era lo que quería?

No comprendía nada.

Se volteó en aquel momento, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Era él. Estaba recién bañado por el olor a colonia de afeitar que invadió la habitación. Dijo- Buenos días- sonriéndole.

Shaoran le observó solo un instante,. – Buenos días- declaró fríamente. Sakura se le quedó observando un largo rato mientras él tomaba una taza de café de pie.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – preguntó ella un tanto aturdida pero tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque si notaba el cambio de actitud en el hombre. Prefería no hacer mas preguntas.

Aunque sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho.

-No. Tengo que marcharme demasiado temprano y ya de por si es tarde- sin siquiera observarle dejó la taza en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Luego.- declaró simplemente para marcharse rápidamente. Wei en aquel instante esperaba por él en la puerta.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

-¿Va a desayunar señorita? – preguntó el mayordomo cuando se presentó en la habitación.

Ella negó con su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía mareada.

El mayordomo se retiró y ella caminó a la ventana. Vio a Shaoran a los pocos momentos, salir del edificio y montar el coche que esperaba por él y luego Wei lo hizo. La puerta fue cerrada y el auto recorrió calle arriba hasta perderse.

Fue a la habitación y se sentó delante de su escritorio. Abrió las notas en distintos archivos y suspiró. Notó las fotos tomadas por ella y por los medios en los archivos de imágenes de su ordenador. Vio la foto de la fiesta de Lady Marianne en Londres y quien estaba a su lado mientras le tomaban fotos, era un hombre diferente al que se marchó aquella mañana.

¿Qué había pasado¿Había hecho algo que le molestara a Li¿Por qué actuaba de aquella manera? Dudaba que, en verdad ella tuviera la culpa. ¡No había dicho nada para molestarle! Entonces ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Se quedó observando largo rato las fotos de sus archivos e instintivamente, tocó la pantalla de la computadora.- Shaoran... – suspiró.

----------------------------

Wei le observaba en silencio mientras se dirigían al diario. - ¿Se encuentra bien Señor? – Shaoran no le miró: solo se conformaba con mirar a la ventana. Cosa extraña en él: siempre revisaba las notas y reportes en el coche cuando se dirigía a juntas y supervisiones.

Aquel día parecía que, no quería leer nada.

Shaoran respondió – Como debía de esperarse...

-Lo noto algo preocupado. – declaró.- Muy inusual, en especial, en estos días.

Wei iba a su lado en el coche. Shaoran en ruso declaró levantando el vidrio separador – Discúlpanos – Aislando la parte trasera del coche de la delantera. Ya a solas el sujeto declaró.- Es algo vergonzoso Wei. Pero ya no se que hacer. Como manejarme con Sakura.- Wei escuchaba pacientemente mientras Shaoran – No se que mas hacer con ella. Sabe que me interesa, sabe que estoy loco por ella... pero no parece bastarle.

-¿Le ha dicho que le ama?

Shaoran negó con su cabeza.- Lo último que me faltaría para alejarle completamente de mi es eso. No. No puedo... – suspirando..- hasta me duele la cabeza...

-La Señorita Sakura, ha dejado una impresión positiva en casi todos señor. Con tan poco tiempo conociéndole, hasta a mi me agrada... mas aun para usted... – Shaoran sonrió agradecido por aquel cumplido.- Pero puedo asegurarle que la señorita, ya está dejando caer sus barreras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Por qué otra razón ella vendría con usted, pese a que le ofreció una salida de terminar el acuerdo de ustedes en Londres? Se preocupa por usted Señor.

-Pero creo que mostrándole a cada momento lo que siento no funciona...

-¿Entonces que hará?

Mirándole a los ojos declaró con firmeza- La prueba mas contundente para ella, y para mi. Y creo que, ya di los pasos iniciales para darle a entender mis intenciones… y ella lo sabe. No voy a ser yo, quien de el siguiente paso Wei: ahora todo dependerá de Sakura – cambiando de tema comenzó diciendo.- ¿Ya saben quien es el responsable de la amenaza en su contra en Londres?

Wei le extendió una carpeta – Este fax fue recibido de Londres anoche. Los investigadores concuerdan que, en efecto se tratan de dos métodos de intimidación completamente diferentes...

-Se trata de dos personas. Una persigue a Sakura.- concluyó Li- Otra, me persigue a mi y a Mei. Estoy de acuerdo que, es Tieng quien está tras todo lo relacionado a Mei. Pero al ser el desconocido detrás de Sakura, la situación se complica. ¿Cómo están las medidas de seguridad en el edificio?

-Nadie parecido a las descripciones que dieron usted y la señorita Sakura pueden acercarse. Mas aun, ha ayudado la descripción de Tieng y unos conocidos, otorgada por la señorita Meiling.

-Comunícate con la seguridad del edificio: toda persona debe de identificarse a la entrada. No vamos a permitir que lo ocurrido en Londres, suceda aquí de nuevo.

-Nos marchamos en dos días señor.

-Si, nos vamos en dos Días pero aun así, no me voy a fiar.

-Señor: camine con cuidado con respecto a la señorita Kinomoto.

-No te preocupes Wei. Por primera vez, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo... por primera vez...- murmuró volviendo su vista a la ventana.

--------------------

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí tendida en la cama como momia? – preguntó Meiling sorprendida al ingresar a la habitación de Sakura: esta se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, con sus manos sobre su pecho y mirando al techo. Al escuchar la voz de Meiling abrió sus ojos y la observó recorrer la habitación hasta las ventanas y retirando las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.- ¡Hace un hermoso día y Mijail nos va a llevar al antiguo palacio de los Romanov! Dicen que es un hermoso museo. ¡Vamos Sakura!

-No tengo ganas- declaró con desánimo, situación que alertó a Meiling: se quedó observándole unos segundos.

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – sentándose a su lado.- ¿Te sientes mal?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y declaró con firmeza- No tengo ganas de salir. Hazlo tu si quieres...

-¡Ay Sakura¿Acaso te peleaste con Syaoran?

Sakura mantuvo silencio. Meiling acarició un segundo uno de sus brazos y dijo cerca de su oído.- Acompáñanos Sakura: no lograrás nada con pasar el día lloriqueando por Syaoran...

-No lloriqueo por nadie.- declaró semi ofendida y mirándole a la cara- Me duele mucho la cabeza Meiling-volteándose nuevamente al otro lado y posando su cabeza en la almohada.- Ve tu.

-Bueno, no te insistiré mas- dándose por vencida, se puso de pie y marchándose agregó.- Te creeré por esta vez lo del dolor de cabeza, Sakura Kinomoto. Pero no siempre esa excusa funcionará conmigo.- escuchándole que se marchaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Sakura se quedaba sorprendida, no solo por la actitud de Meiling y su comentario, sino por ella misma. ¡Era la primera vez que actuaba de aquella manera por alguien que no era su familia! Siempre que Touya se enojaba con ella, ella no le impactaba tanto pero trataba de reconciliarse con él. Con su padre, si a este no le gustaba algo que ella hiciera o dijera, siempre buscaba la manera de buscar la paz.

¿Por qué entonces, con este hombre le era diferente?

Tocó sus labios. Extrañó que no le besara. Si con sus besos sentía algo dentro de su ser indescriptible pero que últimamente le hacía sentir llena, completa... feliz.

Y su salida aquella mañana... le angustió un poco mas.

¿Debía de insistir para preguntar que le ocurría? Sacudió su cabeza.

_-"Por supuesto que no Sakura. ¡Santo Cielo suenas como una mujer desesperada!"-_ pensó en su cabeza- "_Te pareces a Asuka cuando se divorció del estúpido de su esposo. Pensó que la amaba. Que sobreviviría todo aquello por lo cual la familia de ella estaba pasando. Pero en verdad, no la amaba... la dejó... se divorciaron cuando él comprendió que, no podía jamás interponerse entre ella y su familia que tanto la necesitaba. La dejó en la calle; sin un centavo. Pero ella lo amaba y por eso, se niega a volver a amar para no entregar su corazón... pese a que..._ – analizándolo unos instantes.- ¿Es que Shaoran se habrá dado cuenta de su error?- incorporándose al decir aquello en voz alta.- Shaoran no me desea... ahora...- sintiéndose inquieta ante aquel ultimo pensamiento.- Shaoran ya no...- comenzando a hipar, con aquella idea. – Eso es... trata de alejarme a su manera... no quiere saber de mi... se dio cuenta que lo que siente por mi, es un error... pero ¿Por qué me pongo triste? – comenzando a sollozar.- ¡Vamos Sakura! Era lo que querías... ¿no es así¿No es así? - murmuró nuevamente mirándose en el espejo y tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Pero era ya, muy tarde.

No podía su corazón comenzar a convencer a la cabeza de lo contrario. No entendía por que sus ojos estaban con lágrimas a punto de salir.

Pero si era esa su decisión, no pretendería sacarlo de su idea. Sentándose delante de su ordenador, miró el artículo que escribía aun sin terminar. Bueno, incluso no había escrito dos líneas desde día antes de salir de Londres.

-Eres reportera... sabes ser subjetiva.- colocando sus dedos sobre el teclado: estos temblaban sutilmente.- Sabes hacerlo... – Comenzando a teclear.

Si las intenciones de Li, eran el dejarla libre sutilmente y sin sentirse culpable. Se lo pondría mas fácil.

Ella daría el primer paso. Aunque en aquellos momentos, no era lo que quería hacer.

-----------------------------

Eriol rara vez fumaba. Sin embargo encontró una caja de cigarros que algún conocido de Li le habría regalado y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, llevaba un cigarro a su boca.

Se quedó pensando en aquellas circunstancias algo particulares en su ser que no terminaba de asimilar.

Ninguna mujer le había importado tanto así, mas que Asuka Noikaru, fuera de llevárselas a la cama. Lo admitía. Era un hombre seguidor de bellas mujeres. Algunas veces, ni conocía sus apellidos cuando las conocía en centros nocturnos y bares. Pero aquélla mujer...

¿Por que demonios con aquella mujer era diferente!

Seguro renunciaría... pensó él un instante sentado en el escritorio de Li aquel día. Le habían llegado reportes de los diversos departamentos de Diario Tokio y tuvo reuniones en toda aquella mañana. Que nadie le pregunte de que trataron: ni el mismo prestó atención a ellas.

Cuando el intercom sonó encima del escritorio, le pareció extraño: había dado órdenes de que nadie le molestara.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor... se que me dijo que no lo molestara...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay alguien que desea hablar con usted... es un señor... – Eriol se extrañó.- Y un jovencito...

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañado.

-Dicen que es un asunto que le interesa...- Eriol no comprendía nada.- Con respecto a alguien llamado Asuka, señor.

Eriol comprendió de golpe aunque no se lo creía.- Hágales pasar- declaró soltando el intercom y apagando el cigarro se puso de pie, alisando su traje. Cuando la puerta se abrió con ayuda de la asistente, notó a un hombre en silla de ruedas (vestido con traje y corbata de color café), siendo ayudado por un pequeño, ellos ingresaron y Eriol se aproximó a saludar al hombre. – Soy Hiragizawa Eriol... encargado por el momento de Diario Tokio.

El hombre le observó de arriba abajo y extendió su mano. Eriol notó la candidez en sus ojos pese a que su rostro ceñudo y arrugado dieron a entender otra cosa.

Eriol les indicó que se acomodaran en el sofá y sillas que allí había por lo menos al chico.

-¿Sabe quien soy, no es así? – preguntó el hombre.

-Tengo mis sospechas...- afirmó Eriol con seriedad.

-Soy Mojilli Dasiero. Y este es mi hijo menor, Kanji. Entiendo que usted, siguió a mi hija a casa, el otro día.

-Señor: permítame decirle que, lamento mucho los inconvenientes que pude haberle causado. A usted, o a su hija...

-Tranquilo hombre... tranquilo. – relajando su actitud.- Se que, Asuka puede ser una terca cuando se lo propone. Pero no tiene el mejor punto de vista, con relación a hombres se refiere... no crea que vengo a pelear sus batallas. Ella no necesita eso. Pero si conozco a mi hija, se mantendrá lo mas alejada de usted. Claro por precaución.

-¿De ella?

-De su corazón, mejor dicho.- sorprendiendo con esto a Eriol. – Supe por Kanji que, usted averiguó unas cuantas cosas, por medio de sus amiguitos...

Eriol observó un instante al jovenzuelo al lado de su padre que permanecía callado pero observando todo con disimulo y este miró a Eriol a los ojos: eran los mismos de Asuka.

-Lamento aquello.

-¿Lo lamenta? – preguntó el niño cruzándose de brazos y dando un bufido.- Si me hubiera preguntado a mi se hubiera ahorrado la mitad de lo que le pagó a esos traidores por la información... aunque valió la pena: me obsequiaron unas tarjetas de colección del "Guerrero Taisume" por haber hablado de mi y mi hermana...

-¿Te gusta esa serie?- preguntó Eriol. En verdad, la empresa que distribuía las tarjetas coleccionables y los juguetes, publicaban sus anuncios en Diario Tokio lo que devengaban entradas de millones de yenes hasta la fecha.

-Si, claro ¿A quien no le gusta? Incluso mi hermana pretende comprarme la figura de acción para mi cumpleaños. Cumplo doce la próxima semana.- Declaró con un brillo maravillado en su mirada. – Aunque son tres personajes principales y doce secundarios, me conformo con el principal.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada compasiva a su hijo: al menos, podía soñar.

Tomando la palabra declaraba el padre de Asuka.-Desde mi accidente, Asuka nos mantiene a ambos. Primero mi accidente. Después, su madre murió precisamente en un accidente. Ellas dos se volvieron nuestros pilares de fuerza. Cuando mi esposa murió, Asuka tuvo que encargarse de ambos. Tiene que comprender, que desde entonces, Asuka tiene que costearlo todo... incluso mis gastos médicos. Mi esposa dejó protegido a Kanji hasta que cumpla dieciocho años. Pero aun así, Asuka costea cosas que el seguro de mi esposa, no permite.

-Ella no aparenta tener crisis económica. Es decir viste siempre bien. No la he visto pregonar pobreza.

-No somos indigentes señor Hiragizawa. – Eriol se avergonzó de su comentario- Por suerte, Asuka siempre cuenta con amigos. Conozco a la única que ha llevado a casa como amiga. –Eriol suponía por lo que indagó, que se trataba de Sakura- Debe de entender, que hago esto porque se que mi hija jamás hablaría esto con usted.

-Si es así, y no pretende pelear sus batallas ¿Qué hace aquí?

El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos mirando a los ojos azules de Eriol.

Pero fue Kanji quien habló diciéndole.- Mi hermana es una terca. Créame que, no la convencerá tan sutilmente o acosándola aquí en el trabajo. Si mal no creo, no la ha visto desde su visita a mi casa ¿Cierto?

Eriol Asintió.

-Mis amigos me comentaron que juega fútbol.

-En la universidad jugaba… - afirmó Eriol pero no entendía a que venía al caso.

-Nosotros formamos un equipo de fútbol. Jugamos con chicos de otros sectores de Tokio pero, necesitamos a alguien que nos entrene... – sus ojos imploraban su aceptación.- No podemos pagar un entrenador y nos vendría bien alguien que sepa del deporte... los papás de los demás siempre llegan tarde del trabajo y yo... bueno, esperaba que...

Eriol suspiró. -¿Cuándo juegan?

-En las tardes... pero usted nos vio en el área verde pues, la cancha estaba siendo usada por otro equipo. Tenemos la cancha tres días a la semana. Esta tarde a las cuatro nos toca a nosotros. La cancha está cerca de la estación de Autobuses del distrito de Tsubuki.

-Estoy familiarizado con el sector.

-¡Venga a vernos por favor! – imploró a Eriol.- véanos, recomiéndenos que mejoras realizar y le prometo que le ayudaré con mi hermana.

-No comprendo—dejando de mirar a Kanji y buscando explicaciones en el rostro del padre de Asuka.- porque hacen esto... pensé que estarían preocupados porque, un extraño acosa a su hija.

-¡Eso no es acosar, créame! – rió el hombre un segundo.- Cuando enamoraba a su madre me inscribí todo un semestre en clases de primer año en la universidad estando yo en mi penúltimo año. La seguía en todos los bloques selectivos... – Eriol sonrió. –Kanji insistió en venir, pues supo la información que le dio a sus amiguitos y es un aprovechado. Quería que le entrene a él y a su equipo o les de un par de consejos. Y además, quería conocerle en persona- declaró él.- Y admito que, yo también quería aproximarme a usted y hablar un poco. Aunque Asuka cuide de mi, estando yo, en silla de ruedas, no significa que no proteja a mi hija, Señor Hiragizawa. – borrando su sonrisa.- Es mi hija, la amo... es nuestro tesoro y no queremos que nunca, nadie vuelva a aprovecharse de ella.

-Créame que no es mi intención. Solo quiero que me de la oportunidad de conocerla... pero ella no permite que ningún hombre se acerque. – haciendo una pausa.- ¿Me puede contar que pasó con ella y su esposo?

-No señor. Lamento que no estoy en libertad de decírselo. Mi hija se lo dirá en su momento...

-Su hija jamás me permitirá acercarme señor...

Kanji declaró –Si me ayudas con el equipo de fútbol, te ayudaré en lo que pueda con mi hermana... siempre y cuando me jures ahora mismo, delante de mi padre, que, jamás la lastimarás... ni le romperás el corazón.

Eriol se quedó de piedra¿Romperle el corazón¿Él? Jamás haría tal cosa. Jamás le ha roto el corazón a una mujer. Que jamás se haya enamorado (según él), no quería decir que, las mujeres terminaban con el corazón roto con la relación (en su mayoría, platónica) finalizaba.

Admiraba al jovencito de casi catorce años cuando, se imponía a proteger a su hermana. Era admirable. Que fuera con su padre, era que, demostraba el apoyo que tenía de, que pretendiera a su hija.

Pero en verdad ¿Y si la relación no funcionaba?

No se preocuparía por ello en aquel momento. Tenía como reto mayor, tratar de acercarse a Asuka. Y ellos le brindaban su aprobación y su ayuda en ello.

-Te aseguro que no lastimaría nunca a tu hermana.- sus ojos brillaban con honestidad.

-Bien. Ayúdame con el equipo...

-No entiendo como tu...- dudando en que el adolescente tuviera mas suerte de que la mujer le abriera su corazón a él.

-Por eso no te preocupes.- declaró poniéndose de pie. – De eso me encargo yo.

-Señor Hiragizawa. Mis intenciones con mi hija, es que, esta se abra a nuevas posibilidades. Es infeliz si su corazón y su cabeza no se ponen de acuerdo.- sacudiendo su cabeza. En sus ojos Eriol podía leer todo el sopesar que la situación causaba a su padre.- Me dice que, es feliz sola, pero noto que no es así... su corazón está perturbado por sentimientos y si esos sentimientos le hacen infeliz, haré lo que sea, por verla feliz nuevamente.

-Yo también- declaró Kanji. Se colocó detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre para escoltarlo afuera. Eriol extendió su mano para despedirse del hombre. Este se la tomó no evitando brindarle confianza y seguridad.

¡Que suerte tenía la mujer! Ojalá él contar con el apoyo familiar que aquellas personas le brindaban a la dama.

---------------------

Sakura a las cinco estaba cansada. Había avanzado mucho en su reporte. Observó el resultado unos instantes. Sus manos le dolían y el escritorio estaba rodeado de patatas fritas y latas de soda. Era todo lo que había comido aquel día. No quiso ni siquiera almorzar.

Se levantó doliéndole las piernas. Decidió que, era mejor dar un paseo y refrescar sus pensamientos.

Vio una vez mas lo que había escrito: No entendía como había avanzando en cuestión de horas, casi sesenta paginas. No era una exageración. Era una gran mecanógrafa y podía guiarse en el teclado sin siquiera mirar las teclas. Eso y mucha cafeína hacían milagros.

En aquel instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No prestaba atención y tampoco mostraba interés en contestar. Si era Shaoran, no sabría que decir o actuar con él gracias a su cambio de parecer. Estaba enojada mas que todo por su fría actitud contraria a la noche anterior.

-hombres...- farfulló para si misma con una vena surgiéndole en la cabeza- Jamás lograré entenderlos.

Pero para su sorpresa, unos débiles toques en la puerta departe del mayordomo le hicieron salir nuevamente de su meditación acerca de la conducta de Li.- Tiene una llamada señorita...

-¿No es el señor Li, cierto? – preguntó dejando en claro cierto temor ante aquello.

-No. Es una joven que hace llamarse Daidouji.

¡Tomoyo! Era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento: su mejor amiga. No dudó en tomar la extensión de su recamara.- ¿Bueno?

-¡Sakura¿Cómo te está yendo en Rusia?

-Ay Tomoyo ¡que gusto escucharte! – reclamó ahogada.

-¿Sakura¿qué pasa? Suenas preocupada. Aunque estos días, es lo que siempre suenas- se burló su amiga.- Vi las últimas fotos tuyas con Li en Londres... vaya que ustedes andan en serio...

-Ojalá fuera eso- suspiró aunque sentía que sus orejas hervían. Tomoyo se extrañó ante aquello y ella agregó.- Tienes que prometerme que no le contarás nada a mi hermano.

-Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... nunca le digo a tu hermano tus confidencias.

Sakura le contó con calma lo ocurrido desde el principio de las amenazas en su contra y en contra de Li. La prima de Li, involucrada con un hombre peligroso y todas las consecuencias de ello. – Ahora estamos que salimos con guardaespaldas a todas partes...

-¿Pero en tanto peligro estás? – preguntó alarmada.

-No tanto. Shaoran ha predispuesto tanta guardia que me acuerdo de Sonomi cuando se empeñó durante nuestra adolescencia a mandarnos custodias... – riendo ante los recuerdos.- Son solo precauciones. Solo estoy mas preocupada por Shaoran y Meiling...

Tomoyo guardó un instante en silencio para decir precavidamente pero con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro pálido-Sakura ¿Por qué no lo admites? Te atrae Shaoran Li.

Sonrojándose declaró.- Me atrae... claro que si... pero ¡atracción no es amor!

-Pero él está enamorado de ti...

-Amor no. Deseo Tomoyo... solo eso.

-Sakura: que le atraigas como persona físicamente o por tu inteligencia, es el principio. A Touya no le interesaba tanto así. Siempre me vio como tu mejor amiga y mucho menor que él...

-¿Y entonces?

-¡A mi si me gustaba! Desde que era una adolescente.

-¡TU nunca me contaste eso!

-¿Para que contártelo? El caso es que, Touya nunca se fijó en mi hasta meses atrás... Sakura: a veces las cosas así son... dale tiempo, comparte mas cerca con él. interésate en lo que a él le gusta... aunque...- soltando una risilla.- le interesas o sea que, ese paso tienen en común... porque tu le gustas...

-¡Tomoyo! – reclamó ahogada.- Además, no creo que eso de gustarle soporte mas...- declaró en un suspiro.- Ha estado un poco extraño... – contándole lo ocurrido en grandes rasgos desde la llegada del teatro.—Desde ese momento, apenas me mira a la cara... es como si hubiera regresado con un hombre totalmente diferentes

Riendo declaró.—Sakura: si tienes temor de que, ya no le gustes o atraigas, entonces a ti si te importa que te mire o que estás ya enamorada de él...

-No es verdad... – murmuró haciendo un mohín con un encantador rojo carmín en sus mejillas.

-Jijijiji, Eres una testaruda- le reclamó sorprendiéndole.- Eso es amor Sakura... llámalo como quieras... amor, deseo, ansiedad, atracción física... el caso es que, Shaoran Li, caló en tu ser aunque dudes en admitirlo... y pronto te darás cuenta que tanto.

suspiró.- Bueno si eso es lo que quiere, me separe de él lo haré. Y mientras mas pronto mejor...

-Sakura: no me estás escuchando...

-Si, si te escucho... de todas maneras terminé el articulo.- observando el ordenador.

-Sakura- declaró Tomoyo con precaución ante afectar a su amiga.- ¿No crees que el articulo ahora está, no se, tal vez innecesario?

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno... no se te ha ocurrido que, ahora que ya todos creen que tienen un romance...- dudando continuar.- Ese articulo no tiene tanta credibilidad como en un principio... –Sakura se sorprendió a si misma al no pensar en aquel detalle.- Es decir, nadie tomará en serio las palabras de la "Novia" de Shaoran Li. Podrían creer que todo fue alguna clase de emboscada para que tu escribieras el articulo haciéndolo ver lo que en verdad es... pero siendo su "Amante" o "Novia" ...

-No tendrá peso..- concluyó su amiga de ojos verdes, al reconocer la realidad en las palabras de Tomoyo. Suspiró y echándose contra las almohadas lanzó un quejido diciendo.- ¡Santo Cielo! Tienes razón... – murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Se acabó... todo se acabó.

-¿Sakura? No dije eso para preocuparte... es mas, no debí decir nada...

-No, no. Está bien. Me lo dijiste tu... es mejor que alguna persona que se me ría en la cara, en Japón. Tomoyo ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi carrera está arruinada por este escándalo.

-Calma- murmuró ella.- Habrá alguien que te contrate... – ocurriéndosele algo murmuró.- ¿qué tal si...

-No Tomoyo.- adivinando sus pensamientos.- No regresaré a Diario Tokio. ¿Para que¿Para ser vista no como reportera respetada sino como "la noviecita" del jefe¡Perdería lo poco de dignidad que queda! No... lo que voy a hacer es que, Shaoran desmienta los hechos inmediatamente lleguemos a Tokio...

-¡Sakura! Hay fotos que prueban que ustedes se besaban en el Ritz. O bailando en las fiestas en Londres... –Haciendo una pausa.-Pues que hable con la prensa... que diga que solo son amigos...

-Conoces a la prensa... tan bien como yo... no valdrá nada de lo que él diga. Los diarios jamás me tomarán en serio... – declaró en verdad triste. Adoraba trabajar. Adoraba ser reportera. Ahora, todo se había acabado. – Tengo que pensar en algo... – murmuró.- Te llamaré antes de marcharme de aquí...

-Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo pero fue en vano. Ya había colgado. Suspiró con Kero en sus piernas. – Si no te das cuenta que lo que sientes por él, es amor... o el principio de amor... o quizá...- analizando unos segundos las conversaciones desde que el sujeto entró en la vida de su mejor amiga.- ¡Ay Sakura! Ojalá despiertes y te des cuenta... – murmuró observando su sortija que la tenía en sus manos. Se la retiraba para ir a trabajar.

Pero ella tenía problemas de su lado: decirle la verdad a Touya. Suspiró ante aquel pensamiento. Touya pondría el grito al cielo cuando se enterara que estaba sirviendo mesas y había salido de la casa de su madre. No era el hecho que, trabajase: era el hecho que, trabajar como mesera no estaba en las expectativas de ella. Menos de él. pero que ella todas las noches, salía del hogar de ancianos, tomaba el servicio de transporte tarde y llegaba al departamento de Sakura, era algo que no lo tomaría a la ligera.

Mas aun cuando siempre le escuchó sancionar que su hermana viviera sola. ¿Qué le esperaría a ella?

Algo difícil de batallar sin duda. Pero hablaría con él. lo había evadido los últimos días y no era justo para él, pese a que él respetaba su privacidad y no había indagado mas, pero... lo extrañaba. No poder verlo... no poder pasar momentos en sus brazos... era difícil para ella...

----------------

Sakura necesitaba pensar. Pensar y mucho. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y fuera del departamento. En un ambiente que no todo tuviera su esencia y del resto de la familia Li. Tomando una decisión, tomó una chaqueta y se colocó unos zapatos de caminar. No estaba planeando quedarse todo el día encerrada. Salió al salón y no notó al mayordomo cerca. Abrió la puerta del departamento y uno de los vigilantes le saludó con una cabezadita. Ella tenía una llave del departamento y cerró la puerta saludándole.

Se dirigió a los ascensores. Bajó hasta el lobby y encontró otros dos vigilantes. Uno de ellos, de la guardia privada de Shaoran.- ¿Señorita Kinomoto?

-Tranquilo Hueng. Solo voy a dar una vuelta por la calle.

-El señor Li, dejó instrucciones exactas de...

-Se sus instrucciones. – declaró con firmeza.- Necesito tiempo. sola...

-Al menos deje que alguien le acompañe...

-No quiero a nadie detrás mío Hueng.

-Iré yo mismo con usted –declaró no como comentario u oferta: era un hecho.

Sakura asintió rindiéndose. El sujeto dijo algo al otro y se dispuso a salir a su lado.

Ya habían recorrido un par de calles y Sakura declaró.- Hacía hoy un hermoso día...

-Si así es.

-¿Tienes familia Hueng?

-Si señorita. Un niño... tiene tres años...

-¡Es perfecto! Debes de ser muy feliz.

-Lo soy señorita.- sus ojos se nublaron un instante.- Pero lo sería mas, si mi mujer y yo siguiéramos juntos...

-¡Oh Hueng! Lo siento.- declaró Sakura.

-No se preocupe. Solo ha sido unos meses. Estamos separados...

-Pero... ¿por qué¿No se aman?

-Mucho. Pero la ausencia es algo que ella no puede manejar. Mientras estuve en Hong Kong, todo estuvo bien. Servía al señor Li,. Pero cuando se mudó prácticamente a Japón, las cosas cambiaron. Solo la veía tres veces en un año. En el ultimo año, solo he visto a mi hijo cinco veces.- Sakura se consternó.- Las cosas cambian señorita.

-¿Por qué no renuncias?

-Porque el señor Li, paga muy bien señorita. – declaró Hueng.- Aunque, ahora me delegará a Hong Kong cuando volvamos.. .

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Ahí tendré una oportunidad mas de recuperar a mi esposa- declaró con voz soñadora. Sakura sonrió sutilmente.- El señor Li no tiene planes de continuar viajando tanto en el mundo y no se si volverá a Japón.

-¿Qué? – preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de su caminar y deteniéndole a él. Le miró a los ojos y preguntó.- ¿Cómo que no sabes si volverá a Japón¿Por qué no habría de volver?

-Bue... bueno señorita ¿Acaso no está vendiendo todos los diarios? Está buscando compradores y actualmente solo se queda con un por ciento bastante considerable de las acciones para aun tener cierta influencia en el imperio. Pero es notable que, está vendiendo el imperio de su padre. Los únicos que hasta ahora no entran en planes de venta son los de Hong Kong y Diario Tokio.

Sakura se quedó pensando aquello unos instantes. ¿Cuál era la estrategia de Shaoran Li en verdad? Si sabía que el diario de Londres y el de Rusia los estaba vendiendo. ¿Pero se aplicaba a todos los diarios donde los Li eran dueños y señores¿Qué pasaría con Diario Tokio entonces¿Sería el siguiente a vender?

Sakura le observó unos instantes. - Vamos Hueng. Volvamos...- declaró Sakura. En aquel momento dos hombres se aproximan por las espaldas de ambos y les apuntan con armas.

-Tranquilo.—dijo a Hueng una voz y deslizó su mano hasta la cintura dentro de la chaqueta donde tenía su arma.- No le haremos nada si no provocan problemas.

Sakura observó como un auto se estacionaba al lado de la vereda. Justo donde se encontraban. Una voz cerca de su oído declaró.- Señorita Kinomoto. Un placer verla de nuevo... si es tan amable de subir... – viendo que la puerta del lujoso coche se abría.

Sakura hesitó un segundo pero, la boquilla del revolver, chocó contra sus costillas. Se vio convencida. Ingresó al coche, y después, Hueng.

Al entrar vio quien era el responsable de aquello. Dijo con voz seria mientras ajustaba unos guantes en sus manos.- Parece que Syaoran Li, no se deja amedrentar... ni siquiera si su amante se ve en peligro... nos volvemos a ver, señorita Kinomoto.- Sakura frunció su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Tieng? – gruñó al preguntar. -¿Nos seguiste hasta aquí?

-¡Ah ese fuego en su mirada!- declaró sinvergüenzamente. El coche comenzó a moverse por las calles mientras, él hablaba.- Debo de decirte Sakura... ¿Me permites llamarte por tu nombre? Es un hermoso nombre...

-¿Sabe Japonés? – notando con sorpresa aquello.

-Un estafador como yo, sabe muchas lenguas... y me encanta enseñárselas a mujeres como tu- hablando con lujuria.- Pero, por ahora, no quiero enfurecer mas a Li, si me demuestro ser mejor en la cama que él... – Sakura retiró su mirada avergonzada de él. Tieng ante este gesto se rió.

-Diga que es lo que quiere...- declaró Hueng. Tieng borró su sonrisa y miró fríamente al guardia.

-No deseo hablar nada contigo. Debo decir que, para que Li dejase a este hombre a tu protección me vale decir que, tengo que andarme con cuidado. No se tomaba tantas molestias con Asako.

-¿Qué quiere entonces? – preguntó Sakura.

-Mi querida Sakura. Vengo a dejar una declaración hecha a Li y a mi querida Mei . – Sacando un sobre de su saco se las extendió a Sakura y esta la tomó.- Debo decir que eres deliciosa querida... incluso en traje de noche.- Sakura sacó unas fotos que habían dentro del sobre y vio las fotografías tomadas la noche del teatro. Estaban incluso unas de Meiling y ella en el tocador de mujeres- Así Li se dará cuenta que si me decido deshacerme de una de ustedes, no dudaré en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo hace ahora?

-No me desafíes. Además- encogiéndose de hombros.- Prometí que no te pasaría nada... mi asunto no es contigo. Es con Mei y Li. Me traicionó y quiero mi dinero...

-Shaoran iba a darte tu dinero... pero Ieran Li...

-Si lo se. Se arrepintió.- murmuró sorprendiéndole.- Ieran siempre tuvo sus reservas.- peinando sus finos bigotes.- Sigue mirando fotos... – dijo con un brillo malévolo en su mirada. Cuando Sakura pasaba unas fotos, notó unas de Meiling y Mijail quienes iban de la mano y en otras se estaban besando. Notó que eran las mismas vestimentas que vio en Meiling por la mañana. Sakura levantó la mirada a Tieng y este declaró.- Son de hoy...- en otra se muestra a Meiling entrando al edificio donde Shaoran tenía el departamento pero ingresaban a uno de los departamentos inferiores. Otra de las fotos eran de distancia: el edificio que quedaba a un lado del departamento de mas abajo y esta foto era de Meiling y Mijail juntos en la cama. – Esa precisamente quiero que se la hagas llegar a Mei... – dijo con maldad.- tengo copias... y en posiciones mas comprometedoras... – Avergonzada Sakura, dejó de ver fotos mas adelante.- Dile que si no me hace llegar medio millón de dólares, mandaré a las revistas amarillistas de toda Asia. No en Europa y América: estos están acostumbrados a escándalos y los artistas sobreviven. No... quiero destruirla...

Sakura entró avergonzada la foto en el sobre. Tieng sonrió.- Eres toda una puritana¿no es así, Sakura?

-No se meta conmigo.

.-No claro... tienes problemas por tu lado.- hablando con calma y falsa modestia añadió- Me agradas Sakura. No tienes culpa de todo lo que está pasando con los Li. Pero Mei te lo advirtió: mezclarse con los Li es ser movidos como fichas en un tablero...- Sakura recordó las palabras de Mei. El auto se estacionó enfrente del edificio de departamentos y un hombre armado abrió la puerta. Para que Hueng descendiera. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura Salía, Tieng la retuvo por el brazo.- enséñale las fotos a Li. Quiero que vea hasta donde llega a quien tanto protege y...- sus ojos brillaron al agregar.- Y dile que si quiere de Mei con la presente compañía que me avise... tengo algunas aun mas "expertas" que quisiera mostrarle...

-Es usted un descarado.- declaró Sakura tratando de levantar su mano para abofetearle. Pero Tieng se le adelantó, evitando ser golpeado.

-Syaoran Li es un hombre con muy buen gusto...- declaró sonriendo.- Imagino la pasión que desbordas en una cama, Sakura... – Sakura se abochornó como cereza pero estaba furiosa.- Si eres tan pasional como intensa con tus palabras y tus hechos. Pero Shaoran no es un hombre de verdad, si deja escapar a todas sus amantes Sakura. Piénsalo...

-¡No tengo nada que pensar, pervertido! –soltándose de su agarre. Tieng sonrió.

Saliendo del coche se dejó proteger por Hueng. Aun llevaba las fotos en su mano. Tieng dijo desde adentro del coche.- ¡Haz llegar el mensaje a mi amada Mei, Sakura! Tengo aliados en todas partes y la próxima vez, la victima puede ser ella o su amante ruso... y ella la haré sufrir cuando su carrera se haga añicos en Asia. Y dile a Li que la próxima vez, no correrá con tanta suerte... y tal vez, me quede contigo...- Sakura mostró su disgusto y la puerta se cerró cuando Tieng le guiñaba el ojo antes de irse el coche rápidamente por la calle.

-Tenemos que llamar a Shaoran... donde quiera que esté.- declaró.

-.No creo que sea necesario señorita Sakura- declaró Hueng señalándole unos pasos adelante el coche de Li.- Creo que está aquí el señor Li.

Sakura observó arriba donde estaba el departamento. No esperaba por supuesto, verlo desde allí. Pero suponía que, si Mei estaba allí o no, debieron de informarle que ella si salió solo con Hueng, y Shaoran estaba de seguro observando su llegada desde la ventana.

No estaba lejos de la realidad.

**----------- Continuará. **

**Hola a todos y todas! Primero** **Happy New Year.** **Estoy feliz de haber vuelto con nuevos ánimos y nuevos proyectos para este 2006. uno de ellos es no dejarme vencer por la adversidad o la duda. Espero que lo tomen como un proyecto por igual y que todos sus sueños para este nuevo año se hagan realidad. **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado en este pasado 2005. Agradezco sobremanera los RR mostrándome vuestro apoyo en esta y mis demás historias. Gracias infinitas a las chicas que, han estado conmigo en un principio de mi aventura como escritora. Gracias además a las que se han sumado y han dejado su huella en mi, como grandes colaboradoras, amigas, conocidas, que se han vuelto invaluables en mi vida. **

**Ahora estudiando un poco lo ocurrido en este capitulo, espero que en verdad, les haya gustado. Lamento mucho si encuentran que Shaoran ahora está complicando las cosas. ¿Quién dice que los hombres no acostumbran a estas mañas y artimañas? Pues sip, lo hacen. Aunque claro, no lo dejan entendido. Espero que, la conversación entre Tieng y Sakura fue bastante esclarecedora, del pasado del chino con Tieng. La muchacha no es ningún ángel ¿cierto? . **

**Ah pero lo lindo vendrá cuando Li la confronte. Ahí si habrán chispas. **

**Gracias por todos sus mensajes y RR que me han hecho llegar además de, las tarjetas de Navidad a mi correo. ¡Estaban divinas! Gracias mil. **

**KalaChan120¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y gracias a tu amiga por recomendarme. Espero que, esta historia llene tus expectativas y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Mantendremos contacto!**

**Rena: Gracias por todos tus puntos de vista expuesto. La verdad es que, me ha agradado hacer sufrir un poquitín a mi adorado Eriol Kun. El sujeto es un amor y todo un caballero conquistador y hacerle las cosas un poco mas difíciles no están de mas ¿eh? Lo de Saku y Shaoran, bueno, los malos entendidos proseguirán y te adelanto que, habrá una discusión muy fuerte entre esos dos para el próximo capitulo. Lo de Mei y su ruso, bueno, la chica es muy libertina como nos dimos cuenta en el presente capitulo en donde, no es solo de besitos que esta mujer se trata con el sexo opuesto. Lo lindo vendrá cuando, la situación salga de sus manos y tenga que pedir ayuda a Shaoran. Espero recibir tus comentarios pronto y no te preocupes. Se lo que es estar atorada en trabajo y demás que no te dejan tiempo para darte ciertos gustitos. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Yelitza: A todos le han caido de sorpresa lo del sueño JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡De verdad si que estuvo de diez! Apuesto que algunas brincaron de sus sillas haciendo vitoes y de repente Oh no, es un sueño... ¡Fuego con Crys! como le pasó a mi beta. Jijiji, lamento haberlo hecho así pero había que presentar que, Sakura, está casi casi cayendo en los brazos de Li ¡Y de que manera! No me adelanto de mas nada para no echar a perder los avances. Mientras todo se resuelve pausadamente hay parejas que, aclararán muchas cosas y una de ellas va a ser Tomoyo. Tendrá que contarle la verdad a Touya y cuando lo haga, creerá que el mundo se derrumbará todo a sus pies. Un beso y que disfrutes este nuevo año 2006 con todo lo bueno que trae consigo.**

**Itzia Hime: una vez mas disculpa... Se que fui un tanto cruel con la escena del sueño. ¡Pobre de mi de quienes trataron de enviar virus a mis correos! Necesitaba demostrar que si Shaoran siente deseos por Sakura ¡la joven no está muy ajena al asunto! Un beso y espero tus comentarios al siguiente capitulo. **

**Princes of Light: Espero que este capitulo no te haya turbado. Se que, aquí presento a un Li totalmente opuesto al capitulo trece, pero así son los hombres cuando quieren "probar terreno o hasta donde lo quieres". **

**Selene Kiev¡Hola querida! Feliz año nuevo. Lamento mucho si te salté en la anterior actualización. Se que, siempre estás apoyándome en esta y las otras historias que siempre publico y agradezco el apoyo un montón. Adivinaste lo de intriga y aventura. La situación se complica ¿no? Muchos besos para ti y espero con ansias tus comentarios. **

**Tutanilla: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que si el capitulo anterior te gustó, este creo que llenará un poco tus expectativas. La situación se caldea para los protagonistas y enfrentamientos están en el futuro predestinados. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus opiniones. **

**Celina Sosa: Ya ves que hasta Fujitaka le ha dicho a Tomoyo que, "Su madre y ella se parecen mas de lo que pensara" Jajajaj, la verdad es que, Tomoyo no descubrirá que tanto hasta mucho después. Y será de la boca misma de Sonomi. Las cosas se encienden y no es para menos. Espero que hayas pasado un lindo año nuevo y unas fantásticas vacaciones. Gracias por tu apoyo en todo el año y espero que sigamos en contacto. **

**Daulaci¡Amiga querida! Estoy feliz que te haya ido fantástico en tus vacaciones y ahora que estás de vuelta, aquí me tienes para fastidiarte en que le des inicio a tu nuevo proyecto. Gracias por tu apoyo. Aquí viste que Eriol conoció un poco mas del pasado de Noikaru que ayuda a aclarar un par de dudas. Malas experiencias en el pasado te encierran en un caparazón para no verte herido en el futuro... eso es la herramienta mas usada y lamento decirlo, que creo en ello aunque no lo apoye. Un beso enorme y hasta una próxima. **

**Marian: Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tus comentarios como lo has hecho. Nos leemos. **

**Megumi chan¡Asi que te ha pasado lo de los sueños también! Rayos... ni te imaginas que cantidad de ocasiones eso pasa.. incluso soñé una vez que habían comprado una laptop nueva y andaba yo muy orgullosa de mi aparato y cuando la dejo en la mesa y vuelvo por ella pregunto a unas de mis hermanas y esta dice "Este es tu sueño" Me quedé frizada por un momento y desperté. Bueno este es el sueño que puedo compartir en el momento jijiji, hay otros que, bueno no se adentran tanto a la imagen de S+S pero anda algo cerca... un besito y te cuidas. **

**Tr: Lamento mucho que el capitulo anterior no haya sido de tu agrado. TT estuvo un poco meloso para tu gusto ¿ne? Espero que este si haya sido de tu agrado, teniendo un poco de acción y todo. Al menos me das el beneficio de la duda de que puedo hacerlo mejor. Espero que este capitulo 14 haya sido un avance. **

**Fénix Girl. Feliz año nuevo. Tienes razón al pensar que hay mas sospechosos por ahí ¡por que los hay! Hasta a mi beta le daba casi un sincope cuando leyendo descubrió quien era el responsable detrás de todo el altercado. Espero que cuando el momento llegue, me hagas llegar tus comentarios. Por lo que me imagino este capitulo llamará mucho tu atención en el encuentro Tieng y Sakura. Se espera mucho mas de este par en el futuro que pondrán a algunos tensos... a mi me puso tensa el escribirlo. **

**Hikari Katsuragi: Yo tb echaba de menos estar actualizando de vez en cuando. Fue finalmente cuando quedé libre de la uni que pude echar mano a estas actualizaciones. Mi siguiente cuatrimestre en la uni no es tan fuerte así que, será mas fácil el subir capítulos mas seguido- crucemos nuestros dedos para que sea así. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y cualquier comentario, mis correos están abiertos. Besitos a ti tb. **

**Erika: Primero ante todo, gracias por tu gran comentario. Me sacó unas sonrisas el leerlo pues a mi tb me ha pasado lo mismo solo que ¡Escribiéndolo! Si vieras como se me quedaban viendo los que trabajan aquí. Me miraban extraño jijiji. Espero que este capitulo nuevo haya sido de tu agrado y que se te hayan aclarado muchas de las dudas que rondaban por tu cabeza. La situación y el peligro como pudiste darte cuenta, no pasa aun entre el par y ahora que Sakura se ha expuesto a tal peligro la respuesta de Shaoran no será muy apacible. Pero esto lo leerás en la actualización del próximo capitulo. Gracias por la tarjeta. Me ha encantado. **

**Mitzuki Himura: JAJAJAJAJAJA si respondiera a tus sospechas por aquí ¡Resolveríamos la historia sin leerla! Lamento que tengas que esperar un poco mas por la solución del misterio... pero es necesario. espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Besos! **

**Aura¡AHHH tienes quince! Disculpa si ha subido de tono con ese sueño! Lamento mucho esto... ehhh ni se que decir. Me he quedado algo aturdida. Yo a tu edad, ni entendía mucho de todo esto.. jijiji. Contestando a tu pregunta la respuesta es si: llevo muchos Fanfics hechos ya. Te recomiendo que busques en mi perfil de ffnet (crystal23) por estas historias. Mencionarlas aquí me llevaría toda una pagina pero te recomiendo – siendo modesta- "La princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde". De todas, es mi favorita. Besos! **

**Yohko Bennintong: Me has metido en apuros... ¿un lemon? – crys adquiere el color rojo carmín de la carpeta con que se cubre y mira a todos lados evitando que alguien lea sus pensamientos- AHHHHH Me lo han pedido y lo se... aun no tengo decidido que hacer o no. Ya he pedido ayuda a mi beta en ese asuntito – Del cual no tengo casi nada de experiencia propia pero si leo muchas novelas románticas- haber si me auxilia. Veremos si para el final de la historia preparamos algo especial para fans como tu pero... no aseguro nada hasta ahora- Crys tacha en su papel la petición 444 de un lemon en la historia y suspira resignada y aun con el carmín en sus mejillas. "habrá que hacerlo... pero nunca digo nunca"**

**Rubiax: Espero que la conversación entre Eriol y los parientes de Noikaru haya sido esclarecedor para ti. ¡Ellos la quieren con Hiragizawa! Las cosas se pondrán mejor, créeme...- una sonrisa maliciosa se posa en el rostro de la escritora.- que bueno que te esté gustando la trama y la situación se pone mas peligrosa para los protagonistas. Feliz año nuevo y un beso. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos veremos. **

**Sakurapotterhayes. Muchas gracias por tu correo. Agradezco tus comentarios y me alegro mucho mas que para ser la primera vez, te haya gustado. Espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos siguientes hasta su culminación. Un beso y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Carito¿Tienen planes de matarme con la cara roja como un pimentón, no es así? – crys nuevamente cubre su rostro con la libreta roja, que por cierto no resalta en ningún momento al lado de su rubor. Bueno, nunca digo nunca pero tampoco digo que, haré el Lemon dentro de los capítulos siguientes. Tal vez haga algo para el final pero advirtiendo si habrá lemon o no. Esto es claro para las lectoras mas jóvenes- fieles a mis escritos- no se me lleven un susto de rayos jijiji Gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos en una próxima. **

**Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos, me despido deseándoles un precioso año 2006 para todos. **

**Crys. - **


	15. Capitulo 15

-"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 15.-**

Cuando tomaron el elevador, ambos, Sakura y Hueng el encargado de seguridad, iban en silencio. Sabían que Shaoran tomaría represalias en su ausencia.

Pero en verdad, lo que a Sakura le preocupaba era el si le contaba a Shaoran de lo dicho por Tieng acerca de Meiling o lo ocultaría. Miró el sobre que estaba en sus manos y sabía que, estas alturas, ya nada valía la pena.

No era considerada como una reportera íntegra una vez entregase el artículo acerca de Shaoran Li. ¡Ni ella misma se tomaría en serio si fuera a presentarse como "Sakura Kinomoto" cuando su nombre iba al lado del de Li como ... su amante. Aquello le abochornó en extremo. No se había acostado con él y su relación era algo platónica para hacerle llamar así.

Pero ¿Quién le creería? Nadie le contrataría con aquellas credenciales. Y eso era poco. Su carrera estaba en declive y lo sabía. Nadie la consideraría seria al entregar aquel reportaje. Estaba bien cuando nadie sabía que ella y Shaoran eran algo (cuando en aquellos momentos que la historia se hizo eco, no eran nada). No sabía quien o que, persona o empresa, había entusiasmado aquellos rumores. Solo sabía que, su carrera había llegado a su fin.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso del departamento, vio a la distancia a Mijail con Meiling. Parecían llegar también. Se observaron unos instantes. –Hueng espere...- declaró Sakura antes de que salieran del elevador deteniéndole con una mano.

-¿Señorita? – preguntó el hombre extrañado de aquello. El rostro de Sakura era obviamente de consternación, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Sakura, tomó las fotos y se las metía por el pantalón, en la parte de atrás y bajó su suéter.- ¿Qué hace?

-Hueng: no puede decirle lo ocurrido a Shaoran... seguro, ni se dio cuenta que llegamos en aquel coche. Tal vez ni estaba en la ventana.- ella misma no segura de eso último.

-Señorita Sakura: los de allá abajo nos vieron salir juntos... ¿Cree que si el señor Li llamó a seguridad para preguntar donde estaba usted, al no encontrarla en el departamento, no se dará cuenta de su ausencia?

-Está bien. Tienes razón, pero no podemos decirle de lo ocurrido o dicho, dentro del coche...

-¿Bromea? – preguntó alarmado.- ¡Tiene que enterarse! Usted y la joven Li, están en peligro...

-Ahora mas que todo, la que está en peligro es Meiling... con Shaoran y Tieng. Si su familia se entera de estas fotos, o de la relación de ella con Mijail... –dudando continuar pensando las terribles consecuencias para Meiling.- Quiere dinero y veré como se lo digo a Mei antes que sea muy tarde. Pero no quiero que sepa tampoco de lo que dijo de mi. No quiero preocuparlo. Además nos iremos de Rusia pronto. – murmuró al salir del elevador con el guardaespaldas- Prométalo...

-¡Sakura¿De donde vienes? – preguntaba Mei avanzando a ellos.

-¡Prométalo!- insistió una vez mas.

Hueng ni asintió ni prometió nada. Sakura se mordió el labio. En aquel instante Mei le toma del brazo y le dice.- Syaoran está a apunto de tener una apoplejía...- sonrió Mei indiferente de todo lo que pasaba.

-Antes de todo, tengo que hablar contigo...- declaró tratando de detenerla: iba prácticamente arrastrándola.

-¡Tonterías! Vamos que Syaoran nos espera...-declaró sonriendo. mientras, Sakura le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Mijail cosa que le aturdió un instante. Hueng y este ultimo decidieron entrar al departamento una vez las jóvenes lo hicieron.- ¡Syaoran¿Ves? Te dije que no había de que preocuparse...- declaró sonriendo divertida. Sakura notó la mirada perspicaz de Li quien venía de la ventana precisamente. Parecía tener rostro de pocos amigos.

-Déjennos a solas- Declaró Li seriamente.

Casi todos se marcharon pero Mei notó la mirada de su primo demasiado fruncida, incluso para gusto. Pero aun así, tomando a Mijail del brazo declaró.- Vamos Mijail... vamos a ir a comer un helado...- saliendo por la puerta. Wei también se retiró, pero Hueng cuando se retiraba Li lo detuvo.

-Un minuto Hueng por favor...- solicitó Li. Ya a solas los tres Shaoran comenzó preguntando.- ¿Quién fue que los trajo hasta aquí?

-Shaoran...

-Sakura: quiero la verdad... traes una cara de los mil muertos... como si hubieras visto un fantasma... Hueng trae rostro de funeral y ese coche que se aparcó y salieron ustedes, no son de los nuestros...

-Señor Li: - Dijo Hueng con firmeza- Ese coche pertenece a la gente de Tieng...

-¿QUÉ?

-Shaoran calma por favor...

-¡Tieng¿ACASO ESTÁ AQUÍ EN RUSIA? – evadiendo lo dicho por Sakura.

-Eso parece. Ha seguido todos los pasos. Incluso de la señorita Kinomoto y la señorita Li.

-¡Imposible¿Cómo?

-Parece que puede burlar nuestra seguridad señor- declaró con firmeza- Pero eso no es todo...

-¡Hueng: por favor!

-¿Por qué le ruegas Sakura¿Qué es lo que pasa? – mirando un rostro y otro. – Habla Hueng... – insistió al ver que Sakura no quería contarle algo.

-Parece que, Tieng se ha aliado con alguien para ir en pos de la señorita Kinomoto... y Tieng, amenaza también a la señorita Li.

Shaoran no lo podía creer. Entonces ¿Tieng también seguía a Sakura? Era lógico que Tieng les haría pagar la traición de Ieran y que sería bien caro.

Pero si algo le pasaba a Sakura... él...

-¿Señor Li?

-Deja que hable con Sakura a solas Hueng...- el hombre asintió marchándose del departamento. A solas Shaoran comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro delante de Sakura. Con el rostro fruncido y sus manos en su espalda, parecía meditarlo todo. Sakura se había acostumbrado a su paseo después de unos segundos, que se sorprendió cuando él se detuvo delante de ella.- Volverás a Japón... – sorprendiéndole.- Irás a Japón... te asignaré unos guardias...

-¡Claro que no! – declaró indignada.- No volveré a Japón sola... – pensando un momento lo dicho por Tomoyo aquella tarde. El asedio de los periodistas sería implacable.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes, cierto? No volveré sola a enfrentar a esas hienas de periodistas yo sola... ¿qué les diré?

-Sakura: lo que menos me importa es la prensa ahora mismo...

-A ti no te importará... a mi si.- declaró molesta en verdad. Sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar su enojo e indignación..- Los medios creen que soy tu amante... tenemos que corregir eso...

-Ya es muy tarde para corregir...- le discutió.

-¿Muy tarde o no quieres hacerlo? O tal vez, pretendes dejarme ir sin siquiera saber si soy o que no soy... aunque es mejor corregir eso ahora ¿no lo crees? Ahora que, has cambiado de parecer...

-Sakura... – declaró en modo de advertencia.

Sakura estaba furiosa..- ¡Admítelo! Ahora me tiras como un trapo sucio... ¿no es así? – preguntó indignada.- Ahora no me deseas... ¿no es así? – Shaoran le miraba sorprendido.- ¡Habla! Di algo...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga!

-¡La verdad por supuesto! Que ya no me quieres a tu lado como al principio... eres tan típico a la mayoría de los hombres...

-Miren quien habla de la verdad... ¿que fue lo que Tieng dijo que mandaste a callar a Hueng? – Sakura se cayó de inmediato.- ¿Qué no querías que yo supiera¡Anda dímelo¿Qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa?

-Bue... bueno Hueng te lo dijo todo ¡Ya no importa!

-No no es así. Me escondes algo... se nota en tus ojos Sakura- le desafió el acercando su rostro y el olor a loción de afeitar que aun permanecía en el rostro de Li, afectaba los sentidos de Sakura.- ¿Qué estás ocultándome?

-Ni importa ya de todas maneras... – declaró molesta que en verdad él le conociera tanto así que sabía cuando estaba escondiéndole algo. Ella, sin embargo, no podría decir lo mismo de él ¿o si?

-¿Ah si?

-¡Si! Se nota que no me creerás aunque te lo diga... si dudas de que no hay nada que decir...

-¡Eres una caprichosa Sakura! – exclamó con desesperación.

-¿Que soy una que?

-Ya me escuchaste caprichosa... Dices en un principio que no soy de tu tipo... después hago y muevo cielo y tierra por ti y ¿Cómo me pagas? Ignorando cada detalle que tengo contigo...

Sakura no lo creía; en un instante hablaban de Tieng y que ella escondía algo y ahora cayeron al tema de lo que eran o no eran ellos ¿En que momento habían cambiado de tema?

-¿Ignoran... Acaso estás demente? – gritó Sakura ya no midiendo el tono de su voz. - ¡Si quieres que me vaya me voy! Pero no en tus condiciones... sino en las mías... además me doy cuenta de las cosas... tanto así que...- dudando decirle_. "Casi me entrego a ti la otra noche"_. Lo pensó mejor. Se mordió el labio cosa que atrajo la mirada inquisidora de Shaoran -¡No importa ya!- marchándose del salón.

-¡Espera un segundo! Todavía no termino contigo...- declaró Li siguiéndole.

-¡Y no quiero seguir peleando!- gritó Sakura siendo seguida por el sujeto.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación pero a los pocos segundos fue abierta por Li. Sakura se volteó observándole sorprendida.- Vamos a terminar de una vez por todas de todo esto, Sakura... ¿qué te dijo Tieng en el coche que no quieres que sepa?

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos. Estaba molesta con él. Furiosa. Había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos y dominándola como Mei dijo la noche que se conocieron: como fichas de ajedrez. Una vez que las usas, puede sacrificarlas y desecharlas a su antojo.

Pensó luego en Meiling. – No puedo decírtelo...- trató de decir con calma. Pero aun así el rencor sonaba en su tono de voz.

-No puedes ¿o no quieres?

-No puedo...

-Eso dices...

-¡Es la verdad! – viéndole cruzarse de brazos.- Aunque no eres el mejor santo para pedir confesiones... tu no me dices toda la verdad...

-¿Toda la verdad? – preguntó aun molesto.

Asintió para declarar—Sabes que mi carrera está arruinada. Sabes que nadie tomará en serio el articulo ahora que, se sabe por todos los medios... o se cree... que tu y yo tenemos algo... no vale nada que yo haga un articulo de reivindicación... y mi pregunta es ¿Hiciste esto para mantenerme en Diario Tokio?

Shaoran estaba sorprendido. En ningún momento pensó aquello. -¿Sakura, acaso eres tan ilusa que no te das cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de que Shaoran?

-Que todo esto lo hice para que estuviéramos juntos... – sorprendiéndole..- Para que me conocieras... lo suficiente... vengo mirándote desde mucho tiempo atrás...- confesó pero Sakura mantenía su firme mirada sobre él.

-Entonces ¿por qué me quieres alejar de ti?

-¡Estaba esperando que despertarás¡Estoy algo aturdido de que, a pesar de todo lo que siento por ti y que percibo que estás interesada en mi, no logras darte cuenta! - gruñó.- Eres una mujer demasiado complicada... Piensas demasiado las cosas... te llevas de los impulsos con pasión cuando escribes, pero cuando se trata de hombres, eres demasiado distraída...

-¡Discúlpame el haber dañado tanto tu agenda! Pero las mujeres somos complicadas... ¡Mas que ustedes, no lo somos!

-¿Complicados nosotros?

-¡Pretenden que, leamos sus intenciones a la primera y no es así!

.-Bueno ustedes son peor... uno arroja todas las señales y ustedes creen que, todo es para terminar... – cruzándose de brazos.

-Te pedí por tiempo Shaoran... – declaró ella indignada de todo lo que hablaban.

-Creo que no es tiempo lo que necesitas... creo que sientes miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si, miedo... miedo a lo que desconoces- acercándose a ella con desafío mientras una sonrisa sutil cruzaba su apuesto rostro.- Miedo al amor ¿Es eso Sakura?

-No puedo tener miedo a lo que desconozco. –admitió murmurando.

-Pero aun así, no puedes negar que siento la química entre nosotros... y tu también la sientes. Aquélla noche en Londres... Sakura... como nos besamos en el sofá. O en el elevador... – Sonrojándole.- sientes lo mismo que yo, pero aun lo niegas... tratas de engañar a tu corazón...

-Si todo lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿por qué me quieres lejos¿Quieres que de el primer paso en que? Tienes que decidirte porque no lo haré por ti... ¿Qué es lo que quieres Shaoran¿Me quieres dentro o fuera de tu vida?

-¿Por qué haces preguntas cuyas respuestas sabes?

-¡Entonces deja de presionarme! – gritó ella sorprendiéndole.- ¡No puedes manipularme a tu antojo o a tu condenada agenda¿Qué no entiendes que a pesar de que tu sientes algo por mi desde hace mucho tiempo... – hesitando.- No siento aun eso por ti...

-Sakura... – sacudiendo su cabeza.

-De todas maneras, mi carrera está hecha añicos Shaoran... – murmuró ella – Todo se acabó... me mandas a Japón sola...

Tomándole por los hombros declaró.- Solo quiero que estés a salvo... que Tieng se te acercara...

-¡Olvídate de Tieng! No hablo de Tieng ahora... hablo de nosotros...

-Sakura...

– Tu no me amas... no me quieres... me deseas... ¿es eso¿Deseo?

-Sakura... no es solo eso... ¿Por qué insistes que es eso?

-Esto se acabará creo yo si ponemos un alto a esto... me marcharé a Japón...

-Eso es lo que digo...

-Me marcharé pero no me contactarás – sorprendiéndole.- Me voy pero no quiero saber de ti mas...- su corazón le dolía mientras le veía frente a ella algo sorprendido pero aun así reunió fuerzas y continuó.- Lo que sientes por mi no es amor...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Sakura? Jamás has sentido tu el amor para saber como es o no...- sorprendiéndole.- Se esto, por tu forma de actuar ante tu propio sentir. Aquella noche en el sofá, lo que sentí fue tu miedo... miedo de lo que tu corazón sentía en aquellos instantes... y tu cuerpo.- Declaró con firmeza y Sakura no lo negó.- Lo que siento por ti no es un deseo de un momento y listo... es intenso... – tratando de aferrarle pero ella retrocedió.- Dame la oportunidad de enseñarte que es el amor Sakura... porque tu sabes lo que es ... Lo experimentas conmigo cada vez que nos besamos..- declaró con una dulzura y un tono de voz que seducía los oídos de Sakura, su alma y su espíritu.

-¡No! – se negaba a aceptar que aquellos sentimientos, aquellos momentos a su lado, su preocupación, consternación desinteresada, ilusión, quedarse horas embobada pensando en él, era amor.

-Sakura...

-Si me acuesto contigo ahora ¿Me dejarás en paz? – preguntó tan de repente que Shaoran por poco se desmaya. Ella con desesperación declaró acercándose a él y tomando su mano, la posó en uno de sus senos.- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – le desafió.—Anda... tómame ahora y terminemos con esto...

Shaoran se soltó del agarre en su cuerpo. Le miró indignado. - ¿Acaso estás loca Sakura?

-¡Es eso lo que quieres!

-No es todo lo que quiero...- declaró de una manera que Sakura sintió una opresión en su corazón viéndole como por primera vez, llegaba a verle. Él suspiró encogiéndose de hombros declaró con firmeza.- Jamás me verás mas allá ¿Cierto Sakura?

El silencio latió entre ambos.

-Jamás observarás que no es un asunto de deseo... estoy – suspirando.- Estoy enamorado de una causa perdida... No eres como las demás. Sin embargo, crees que todo lo que siento por ti es solamente físico. No confías en nada que te digo... en lo que digo cada vez que estamos solos.. ¿Cuándo confiarás en mi¿Cuándo? Estoy enamorado de la mujer... no de su cuerpo... no es solo eso... Nunca es suficiente lo físico. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás finalmente?

-¿E... Enamorado?

Sin escucharla prosiguió.- Lo mas correcto es que, renuncie a esto... a ti... De una vez y por todas. A nosotros... –Negando con su cabeza.- es inútil... sino sientes lo mismo que yo... trato de ganar tu corazón y es inútil. Será mejor que me olvide de ti...

-Shaoran...- trató ella de hablar, pero él le interrumpió.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras. Mañana volamos a América... mandaré ahora mismo a Wei a reservarte un vuelo y te irás con Hueng de regreso a Japón. Me cercioraré que ningún medio te acose cuando llegues.- dándole la espalda. – Redactaré una nota de prensa anunciando que solo somos amigos... buenos amigos y compartíamos un momento a solas y en tranquilidad... y que no invadan tu privacidad buscando lo que no hay. – Sakura le escuchaba en silencio– Yo... – murmuró.- Yo...- tomando una bocanada de aire, decidió retirarse sin pronunciar otra palabra.

-.---

Sakura veía televisión a esa hora de la noche. No podía dormir. Fueron tantas cosas acaecidas aquel día que sentía que sus nervios se harían añicos sino los controlaba.

Pensó en Shaoran una vez mas. No quiso ni siquiera cenar con Mei y él; sin explicaciones se disculpó con ellos aunque agradeció a Wei quien, se apareció en habitación con una porción de la cena. Ella no discutió su decisión y estaba preparada para las consecuencias una vez arribara a Japón. Sus maletas estaban a medio hacer.

Fue entonces, cuando la puerta sonó. Dudaba que fuera Shaoran. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió de verle ahí.- ¿Meiling? – sorprendida en verdad.

-¿Puedo pasar Sakura? – preguntó en un murmullo observando al pasillo; no quería al parecer, enterar a Shaoran que hablaría con la joven.

Sakura se hizo a un lado y ella pasó. Sakura cerró la puerta. - ¿Qué ocurre Meiling?

-Hueng contó lo ocurrido a Mijail.- Sakura notó el bochorno en la mirada de Meiling y su sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Y que, no quieres que Syaoran se entere... No le contaste todo lo que Tieng dijo ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió pausadamente con su rostro. Meiling se sentó lanzando un respiro aliviada pero su preocupación era notoria.- Ese maldito de Tieng...- colocando sus manos en su rostro.- No se como pude enamorarme de una criatura tan malvada...- ahogándose en su propio agitado respirar. - ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él¿Cómo?

-Todos cometemos errores—declaró Sakura.- ¿Hueng le contó a Mijail?

Meiling asintió.-En parte. Todos escuchamos la discusión entre tu y mi primo Sakura- viéndole bajar la mirada- En verdad, lo siento mucho... todo esto, es mi culpa...

-Shaoran tiene razón: pese a que me advirtió que no me confiara lo hice. Soy una tonta...

-No. Tonta soy yo, Sakura. Confié en Tieng y ahora...

Sakura se puso de pie y fue al tocador. De la gaveta, extrajo un sobre y extendiéndoselo declaró con seriedad mientras Mei lo tomaba de sus manos.- Ya te darás cuenta que tan en serio habla Meiling... planea desacreditarte...- Meiling sacó el contenido del sobre y se asqueó ella misma de las imágenes que mostraba. Un sonrojo intenso cruzó su rostro, evitando mirar a Sakura, introdujo las fotos con rapidez al sobre sin echarles una segunda mirada. –Pide un millón de dólares Meiling. Dinero que necesitas con ayuda de Shaoran. Su intención es que, Shaoran se entere de todo... o sino mandará a todas partes esas fotos, incluso, hacérselas llegar a él..

-Tieng, solo, no tiene el poder de hacer que las cosas pasen Sakura... – murmuró Meiling.

-Pero conociste a sus allegados...- viéndole encogerse de hombros.- Tienes que saber quien tiene el poder de poder mover incluso medios de prensa...

-No hablo de eso. La prensa amarillista, tomará cualquier historia que sea lo suficiente candente para arruinar vidas, carreras... sueños.- mirando el sobre cerrado.- No se que estaba pensando al fijarme en él...

-Tendremos que idear algo para combatir a Tieng...

-¿Cómo que? No podemos hacer nada sin decirle a mi primo Sakura. Y lo último que quiero es que se entere...

-Lo se. Por eso, no le dije todo lo que pasó en verdad...

-¡Sakura!

-No vi la importancia en ello...

-Eso es lo que discutían ¿no es así?

-Entre muchas cosas... y otras me arrepiento de haber dicho... – murmuró mas para si pensando el desafío que le impuso por creer que lo que sentía era deseo y no amor. ¿Por qué su cabeza se negaba a creer que, podía ser amor?

Meiling la sacó de sus pensamientos al preguntar. -¿Y si hablara con él? tal vez, solucionaría las cosas... deja que hable con él, te aseguro que, cuando me escuche, te perdonará...

-Soy yo quien tiene que perdonarlo a él, no al revés.- declaró con firmeza- Cuando llegue a Japón, tendré mi carrera arruinada... y ese artículo que escribo de él, no valdrá nada... – encogiéndose de hombros.- Para los medios soy solo la amante despechada una vez publique eso...

Meiling notó el resentimiento que irradiaban sus palabras. Trató de darle ánimos declarando.- Eres una de las mejores reporteras de todos los tiempos...- sorprendiéndole.- Podrás encontrar plaza en cualquier parte...

-¿Cómo? Mi ultima esperanza era terminar este articulo... para lo mucho que servirá... verán el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto y sabrán quien es... una ex amante del Señor Li.- declaró con dolor en su voz. – No Meiling... prefiero irme...- señalando las maletas a medio hacer. –Y eso haré.

-Sakura... Sakura... ¿Acaso no has escuchado de los escritores fantasmas? – declaró con una sonrisilla muy astuta en su rostro.

Sakura le observó algo aturdida - ¿Qué cosa¿Esconder mi identidad y usar un seudónimo?

-Claro ¿por qué no? Además, no todos en Japón, después de un tiempo, hablarán de ti como la "Novia de Shaoran Li". Para pasar mas desapercibida, solo, tienes que entregar los artículos con seudónimos y conseguir entrevistas con nombre falso. Después que, el editor o encargado vea tu talento, dudo mucho que se niegue en contratarte...

-¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-No eres la única que se ha visto en percances de este tipo y hasta peores. Hay personas que crean nuevas identidades... – encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿O crees que una modelo de nombre Ava o Tyresse o acaso Teisa existen? Sus nombres verdaderos son Margaret, Tina y Maika. O ...- mirando a todas partes.- ¿Crees que Asako era su nombre?

-¿No lo era?

Negó con su cabeza.- Su nombre verdadero es Momiji... pero dime ¿Qué nombre es Momiji para modelo internacional? – No evitando hacer sonreír a Sakura- eres lo suficientemente talentosa en reportajes para que Syaoran te mantuviera a su lado... no era solo porque está enamorado de ti... – Sonrojándose. – Así que, ánimos...

Meiling se puso de pie y yendo a la puerta declaró – Voy a hablar con Syaoran. Después de todo no voy a poder esconderlo por mucho tiempo...

-Meiling...

-.Está bien Sakura- declaró ella volteándose y sonriendo sutilmente.- De todas maneras, esto...- señalando el sobre.- No se mantendría en secreto por mucho tiempo...- abriendo la puerta- Ahora descansa... y duerme... mañana idearemos un nombre ... pero espero, en verdad, que no nos dejes... – Haciendo una pausa.- Se que, Syaoran no lo querría...

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pocas ganas tenía Shaoran Li de tener que enfrentarla. Sabía que muchas de las cosas que le acusó eran incoherencias dadas por la incertidumbre, el desasosiego... la preocupación. Se culpaba a si mismo de haber dado a demostrar demasiado pronto lo que ella representaba para él.

Suerte que no se había levantado, pensó al tomar su café tranquilamente. Aquella mañana partía él para América. Solo. Suspiró resignado al destino que el momento le preparaba.

Ciertamente todo de todo lo dicho, poco recordaba. Es que estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo inmiscuirla a ella en sus problemas familiares? Por eso, Sakura corrió gran peligro.

Según Hueng le explicó a solas, Sakura cuenta del "agrado" para nada sutil de Tieng, cosa que lo puso aun mas fuera de sus cabales. Hueng fue un leal guardaespaldas y colaborador al contarle todo lo dicho dentro del coche, que Sakura se eximió de contar.

Lo único que Shaoran no sabía era de lo ocurrido entre Tieng y Meiling o las famosas fotos que solo la señorita Kinomoto puedo ver. Mas que todo, por la mirada de súplica de Sakura antes de marcharse del salón y como escondió las fotos debajo de su suéter, fueron las súplicas de la joven y el hombre, aceptó la condición en silencio.

Para Shaoran solo quedaba, ahora, esperar que, ella regresase a Japón y se alejara. Aunque no lo quería. Pero la había perdido. Sabía que ambos habían cruzado límites el día anterior.

Aquel pensamiento lo volvía loco. Siempre cometía errores. ¿Por qué aquello?

Cuando levantó la mirada del desayuno casi sin consumir, vio llegar a Meiling. Venía aun en pijamas y parecía que, no se sorprendió de verle desayunando solo y tan temprano.

-¿Así que planeabas escabullirte de nuevo? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

-¿A que te levantaste tan temprano?

Mei haló una silla al otro lado y sorpresivamente se sentó frente a él pero fuera de la mesa: a su izquierda. Acto que, en verdad tomó de sorpresa a Shaoran.

-Tengo... tengo que hablar contigo... – declaró con leve temblor en su voz.

-Si es de Sakura...- expresó a modo de advertencia.

-En parte no es de ella... tengo que agradecerle... por su silencio...

-¿Su silencio?

-Sin duda Hueng ya te habrá contado todo lo ocurrido en la conversación con Tieng... ¿no es así?

-Si... – suspiró.- Si ese sujeto se acerca de nuevo a ella, juro que...

-No te lo contó todo- declaró interrumpiéndole y atrayendo su mirada.- No toda la historia...

-Toda ¿Toda la historia?

Meiling abochornada asintió en silencio. Bajó su mirada pues no era capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Li.

Tomando una bocanada de aire para ganar fuerzas reveló con lentitud.- Mijail y yo... este... – jugando con la mantelería.- Digamos que, no tenemos una relación platónica Syaoran...

Shaoran tomó aire y dejó la servilleta a un lado. Miró a su prima con firmeza y declaró – Continua...

-Mijail y yo... congeniamos muy bien... demasiado bien... el asunto es que, Tieng nos ha hecho espiar y tomar fotos... fotos muy comprometedoras... – negándose a ver a su primo a la cara.- Sakura, no quiso decirte eso, porque es muy delicado en verdad... apenas me entregó las fotos y ...

-¿Y esas fotos, como llegaron a manos de Sakura, Tieng acaso se las entregó?

Meiling asintió.-Para sobornarnos a ti y a mi. El caso es que, no te contó de ellas porque, no era su lugar el revelarte estos detalles tan delicados. Ella pensó que, era algo que no te gustaría ver... (personalmente, a mi tampoco me gustaría que esas fotos llegaran a tus manos)- ahí viéndole a los ojos.- Pero Tieng pide dinero. No solo eso, Syaoran...- extendiendo unas cuantas fotos del grupo.. – Sakura no te enseñó estas...- Shaoran las tomó en mano y vio con sorpresa, que, habían fotos de ella y Meiling de la noche del teatro.- Syaoran temo por ella mas que todo... Tieng no se detendrá ante nada... Sakura es importante para ti, y él lo sabe... si se atrevió a esto... se atreverá a hacerle seguir a Japón y ahí si estará en peligro...

-Colocaré dos o tres guardaespaldas en Sakura...

-Y confirmarás con ello los rumores que corren por toda Asia- declaró negando con su rostro.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Todo lo que ocurre, está destruyendo tu posibilidad de tener algo con Sakura...

-Lo que pude o no pude tener, murió anoche Meiling...

-No puedes dejar que todo se acabe Syaoran. ¡Ella estaba protegiéndome a mi! – poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente.- ¡Y enviarla a Japón no es la solución! Ni para ella ni para ti...

-¡Meiling!- Declaró poniéndose de pie y desafiando su tono de voz.- ¡Cometí un error con Sakura¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿Cuál fue ese error¿El por primera vez elegir la mujer correcta para ti?

-No podríamos ser mas opuestos...

-Por favor... ambos son testarudos...- poniéndose de pie.- Además... niégame que la amas...

Sus miradas se desafiaron por unos momentos que parecían eternos. Finalmente Shaoran relajó su porte y sus ojos dejaron prácticamente de "arrojar chispas".

-¿Ves? Ni tu mismo puedes negarlo...- declaró Mei con calma.

-Mei: está decidido... ella tomó una decisión... no siente lo mismo que yo.

-Solo porque la forzaste a aceptar algo que tal vez, tu supiste desde hace mucho tiempo pero ella no. Apenas te conoce como eres. Pero se que, en este tiempo a tu lado, siente algo parecido al amor.

-Ella no sabe lo que es el amor.

-Pues muéstraselo pero de la manera correcta

-Estoy cansado de tratar de demostrárselo.

-No lo haces como deberías... a las mujeres como Sakura, no les puedes ganar solamente con cumplidos y cenas románticas... tienes que demostrárselo.

-Estoy cansado de demostrarle lo que significa para mi.

-Inténtalo una vez mas... discúlpate con ella.

-¿Qué? No voy a disculparme con ella.

-Claro que si lo harás- declaró empujándole – Debe de estar terminando de hacer las maletas... ahora irás a su recamara y te disculparás con ella.- empujándole hasta mitad de camino.- ¡Y no salgas de ahí hasta que hayan hecho las paces!- viéndole tomar el camino a solas.

-----------------

Cuando escuchó los toques en su puerta, volteó a la misma, imaginándose que era Wei o Hueng, para llevarle al aeropuerto. Estaba cansada... agotada de tantas discusiones, reproches. Volvería a su vida rutinaria... todo quedaría finalmente en el ayer. Ya no tendría que ver a ese sujeto...

Pero pensar en él y en que lo dejaría le abría una brecha en su corazón y aquello le dolía.

Sus ojos mostraban todo su cansancio. Fue entonces cuando sin su chaqueta color crema abrió la puerta, fue grande su sorpresa de ver a Shaoran Li de pie frente a ella.

Sin querer sus mejillas ardieron.

-¿Qué... Qué quieres Shaoran?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella hesitó en invitarle a pasar. Shaoran suspiró. ¿En verdad tenía que hacerle caso a Meiling? Pero un segundo después, Sakura se echó a un lado.

-Veo que tienes las maletas hechas...

-¿Qué quieres Shaoran? – preguntó cerrando la puerta.

-Hablé con Mei. – dándole la cara y mirándole a sus enormes ojos verdes que tanto amaba. ¡Era increíble que estaba decidido a dejarle ir¿En que estaba pensando? – Me contó que, omitiste algunos detalles ayer, tratando de proteger su integridad.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creía que... era su problema y debía de hablarlo contigo... hubiera empeorado las cosas si, - dudó.- si yo me entrometía.

-Sakura... en verdad, no se que decir...

-¿Respecto a que?

-A todo.

-No importa ya. – murmuró dándole la espalda. – Me voy...

-Sakura...

-¿Qué? – preguntó dándole la cara.

Shaoran no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas y declaró en un murmullo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?

-Lo correcto... ¿Siempre haces lo correcto?

-Algunas veces...- el sujeto alzó una ceja en desconfianza—Bueno, bien, casi siempre... para todo el bien que eso me ha hecho...- murmuró.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, uno frente al otro. Shaoran odiaba tener que separarse de ella. Pero si ella no veía lo que él si, que ocurría entre ambos ese "_Feeling_", se había cansado de luchar por él. Aunque ella, valía la pena ¿no?

-Bueno...- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y nerviosa ante la mirada expectante del hombre, extendió su mano para despedirse allí mismo de él.- Buena suerte señor Li... – sonrió algo nerviosa. Señalando en el tocador declaró con nerviosismo- Ahí está el articulo... para lo que vale ahora mismo... – se lamentó en verdad.- Espero que sea de su agrado...

Shaoran tomó su mano un instante y ante su contacto (aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima de los de Sakura), vio como los ojos de Sakura, reaccionaron a su toque. Fue como si los ojos de Sakura, temblasen y sus córneas adoptaran un brillo inusitado. Él también sintió en su mano aquella especie de pequeña descarga que despertaron todos sus sentidos.

Rápidamente quitó la mano de la suya. – Si, bien...- retrocedió antes de que fuera mas difícil dejarle ir. – Espero que tengas un buen viaje Sakura...- murmuró retirándose de allí rápidamente. Ni dio tiempo a Sakura reaccionar.

Mientras las joven en aquellos momentos comenzaba a recuperarse de la sensación que le produjo el roce de la mano de Li con la suya: en aquel segundo que sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas, fue como si todos los recuerdos de aquellos momentos vividos juntos en aquel viaje, se arremolinaran de repente y todos pasaran por su mente como una película pasada rápidamente. Sentía su corazón latir agitada mente y su mirada aun estaba en la puerta, por donde el hombre había salido.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Ahora se despertaba de un sueño largo y profundo en donde jamás sintió lo que aquellos momentos, sentía. Observaba en su mente, su sonrisa, su porte... sus ojos.. aquellos ojos llenos de deseo y pasión desinhibida por ella. El latir de su corazón estaba demasiado agitado y sintió cuando rozó su mano como cada fibra de su ser estallaban para anunciarle algo.

Algo que hasta aquellos instantes, se negaba a creer.

Salió de la habitación en pos de él. Fue al comedor encontrándose con Meiling.- ¡Sakura¿Aun no estás lista? – viéndole descalza y con sus pantalones color crema y una blusa de tirantes de seda.

-¿Dónde está él? – buscándole alrededor.- ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó alterada.

.-Pensé que estaba contigo... – declaró ella.- Fue a tu habitación... – viéndole marcharse nuevamente para las habitaciones, pero en vez de ir a la suya, corría a la de él. Tocó insistentemente a la puerta hasta que lo vio abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – preguntó él inclinando de la puerta. Ella no respondió. Entró a la habitación y se dio la vuelta dándole la cara y empinándose en sus pies, aproximó su rostro al suyo..- ¿Sakura que haces...- pero ella colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios con una sonrisilla algo misteriosa para Shaoran y sus ojos verdes estaban extasiados pareciendo estudiar cada milímetro de su rostro. Besó sus labios súbitamente y Shaoran aun no comprendía que ella hacía. Pero la dejó tranquila. Ella volvió a besar sus labios y esta vez, los rozó con mas lentitud que hizo que la piel de Shaoran y todo su cuerpo reaccionara. Sus manos rodearon la estrecha cintura de ella.

Sakura se separó de sus labios pero aun así se quedó observándole en especial a los ojos. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó él en verdad atónito y deseando que no fuera un sueño cruel. Ella parecía pensar lo mismo. Acarició su mejilla con el contorno de su mano y besó sus labios en un beso mas intimo y desafiante en el cual el sujeto, se tuvo que aferrar con fuerza a ella por instinto mas que por necesidad. Los labios de ella poco a poco mientras él ahora quien le besaba, se separaron, permitiendo una exploración mas intensa de su parte, y despertando consigo todos los instintos de ambos.

-Llévame a la cama...- murmuró ella una vez se separó de sus labios. Así él lo hizo y la recostó en ella suavemente mientras ella se dejaba caer en el lecho y le miraba a los ojos. Dijo con voz trémula.- No te pido mas nada... solo bésame... ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos oscuros la veían con intensidad. Extendió sus brazos a él y se aferró de su cuello mientras el sujeto besaba sus labios con ímpetu y pasión y sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus hombros formándole sensaciones en su ser jamás sentidas en su vida. Sus labios eran ardientes y aquella sensación que ella sentía por él en aquellos instantes, era deseo y pasión, entremezclada con algo mas.

Si era amor, estaba decidida a dejarlo florecer, porque el temor de separarse de él, era lo único que le borraba su sonrisa de los labios.

En un momento que, el aire les hacía falta, se separó de su boca con sabor a miel y observó sus labios hinchados ante su roce y no creía lo que estaba haciendo o lo que finalmente estaba sucediendo. Desde abajo, Sakura observaba fascinada su mirada tan encendida como ella suponía que sus ojos se sentían.

Era difícil que, lo que sentía en su corazón se apagara de la noche a la mañana. Sabía que no había nacido en el instante que se despidieron en su habitación.

Tal vez siempre estuvo con ella. Tal como Tomoyo había sospechado siempre.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – murmuró él con voz grave a milímetros de su boca y la besaba corta y rápidamente.- ¿Por... que... te ... gusta... torturarme? – preguntó entre beso y beso.

Ella sonrió sutilmente y acarició su mejilla hasta su oreja. Él besó su brazo al quedarse extendido a su rostro.

-No me culpes por haber despertado ahora...- declaró con voz grave. Él le observó en aquel instante sorprendido y ella asintió pausadamente.

Cuando la sorpresa le permitió hablar- ¿Quieres... decir... que...?

-¿A que hora te vas a América?

-No vas a ir conmigo..- murmuró lentamente. Aun su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella pero solo se besaban, y Shaoran luchaba con todas sus fuerzas ahora que ella había dado el primer paso, en hacer valer su decisión.- Es muy peligroso estando conmigo...

-No lo dije por eso...- murmuró ella con una sonrisa algo extraña incluso para su rostro.- Es que pensaba... bueno...- sonrojándose.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, que si te queda mucho tiempo... –Pero Shaoran adivinó sus pensamientos y selló sus palabras cuando besó sus labios.

Ella se dejó besar por él. Eran sus besos, la manera de descargar cierta tensión que, había sentido siempre a su alrededor. Solo que, por el momento, no supo como llamarle. – No Sakura... – declaró con tranquilidad. –No.

-Pero...

-Olvídate de eso... – declaró con voz grave. – Te deseo mucho... demasiado pero, esperaremos...

-¿Por qué es eso?

Con una sonrisa pragmática agregó – Porque no es el momento ni el lugar... no deseo hacerte el amor con tanta prisa Sakura... – sonrojándola. - ¿Era eso lo que pensabas?

-No precisamente.- declaró con un ahogo en su voz ante el pesar aquello. Recordó inmediatamente el sueño que tuvo precisamente ocurrían los eventos en aquella cama... en aquella posición. – Pensaba mas en besarnos por largo rato..

Una risilla salió de Shaoran y dijo con voz grave.- Tu querrás que nos besemos solamente, Sakura...- haciendo una pausa.- No puedo decir lo mismo de mi... – Apretándose mas contra ella.

Sakura sintió el bulto masculino entre sus piernas y todos sus sentidos se despertaron, al entender a lo que se refería.- ¡Lo siento Shaoran...!- pero él besó sus labios suavemente.

-No lo siento... al menos, lamento que, no te hayas dado cuenta unos días atrás... hubieran hecho de nuestros días aquí, inolvidables...- Ella asintió en silencio estando de acuerdo con él: si solo se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes... -pero te dará gusto saber, que, solo he sentido esta ... ansiedad...- buscando la palabra mas adecuada.- contigo.- sus ojos oscuros brillaron de ardor.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente.

-Lamento no poder llevarte a América... conmigo y Mei. – y acariciando su rostro declaró con voz grave.- Pero estaré en Japón mínimo en una semana... ahora mas que nunca apuraré el paso para pasar el mas corto tiempo posible, fuera de Japón...

-¿Una semana? – preguntó con una sonrisilla acariciando sus cabellos y con sus dedos jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Shaoran gruñó extasiado.

-Sakura: no me tientes por favor... – declaró con voz grave ante la reacción que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.- Una semana... solo espera por mi una semana... aunque... – mirando su reloj.- Tenemos un par de horas...- sonriéndole y Sakura respondió su sonrisa.

Sakura asintió besando sus labios y para Shaoran Li y ella misma, parecía que nada malo había ocurrido entre ellos.

Y Sakura se demostraba a si misma, finalmente que podía sentir amor por Shaoran Li.

**------------ Continuará. **

**Holaaaaaaaa! A todos. Si no me habían visto con las nuevas actualizaciones, pues ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que hayan tenido un magnifico regreso a clases- ya que la mayoría que compartimos esta historia, estamos en la etapa de estudios y trabajo. **

**Espero en verdad, que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Debo de admitir que este, es uno de los capítulos favoritos de su servidora. A pesar que mi adorado Eriol no sale, este es hasta ahora quien se lleva la corona. ¿Qué les pareció la discusión de ellos? parecía que todo se terminaba... me imagino a algunas, con pañuelos en sus manos, esperando el oscuro desenlace de la misma en donde dirían sus adioses. Pero ¿A que fue una sorpresa agradable o que¡Viva! Ocurrió lo que todos esperaban... pero...- música de intriga aparece en el escenario, las luces se vuelven mas opacas y algo toscas- ¿Habrá en el capitulo siguiente un "Felices por siempre"? veremos, veremos... aunque, no todo será color de rosa para los protagonistas... **

**Un beso a todos aquellos q me mostraron su incansable apoyo durante el capitulo catorce. **

**Un beso especial a SyaoranSakurock´s ¡Hola nenas! Un beso enorme a cada una de ustedes. ¡Claro que las perdono! Faltaba mas... la verdad es que recuerden que me informaron que, volverían a su natal Panamá para las fiestas... Me imaginaba que, seguro seguían por allá o a lo mejor, se complicó todo a su regreso. Pero se que, donde quiera que estaban, seguro seguían la historia. Me alegra no haberme equivocado. Espero sus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo quince que, apuesto, que se convertirán en el favorito de ustedes. Un abrazo enorme y nos leeremos. **

**Sofi: Gracias por tu gran correo. Me ha dejado una sonrisa en los labios. La verdad, es que si nos ponemos a analizar el árbol genealógico de los Kinomoto en caso de que la susodicha unión se habría efectuado, si que estaría difícil de identificar, ne? Jajajaja veo que, las cosas que mas te sorprendieron fueron las informaciones del pasado de Fujitaka y Sonomi además de la actitud de Tomoyo. Debemos ver, que estas chicas son independientes, responsables, emprendedoras y valientes. Como deberíamos ser cada una de nosotras. Espero que la escena de quienes describes como "Idiotas" sea de tu agrado. En verdad S+s se tardaron su buen rato en descubrir sus sentimientos. Mas que todo, Sakura quien era la que toda la noticia le cayó por sorpresa. Puedes ver que, ellos superan poco a poco sus dudas y esperemos que, todo sea para bien. Espero que esta respuesta te complazca y lamento no haber escrito respuesta. estoy inmersa nuevamente en clases, y no había podido responderte. ¡Cuídate! **

**Angel Miaka: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón Tieng no dibuja nada bueno en la trama y las cosas podrían empeorar cuando mejor están '¿no es así? Espero que la aclaración de porque Shaoran llevaba esa actitud con Sakura, aclare la situación para ti y todos los demás. La verdad es que hay algunos hombres que actúan de esa manera para ver que tan bien los quieren las chicas o que tanto les importan. No me miren así, mis amigos, me cuentan todo y por supuesto, algunos trucos de los chicos. ¡Cuídate! **

**Tutanilla¿Escribo de miedo? Bueno,. Lo tomo como un cumplido. Jajaja, gracias por tu RR y cuídate. **

**Littleblackrose: Hola! Gracias por tu Primer RR. Eso quiere decir que, la historia está ganando nuevos comentarios de personas que Vivían como digo yo "En el silencio" Gracias por sacar la valentía que demuestras jijiji. Gracias por escribirme y espero tu próximo comentario. **

**Yelitza ¡Hola! Tienes razón con eso de "No hay quien entienda las mujeres" ¡Pues no hay quien entienda a los hombres! Hay hombres que creen que debemos ser videntes para entender que hacen que, y por que lo hacen. La verdad es que la situación se ha aclarado un poco mas para el par. La discusión como pudiste percatarte fue bastante fuerte y se gritó todo.. pero ¿Qué manera mas linda de hacer las paces eh? Jijiji. Un beso y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Mitzuki Himura: Creo que el capitulo aclara tu pregunta. ¡Un beso y cuídate!**

**Hikari Katsuragi¡Hola! Espero que tus reyes magos hayan sido de tu agrado. A mi me dejaron un toca cd para mi coche jijiji. Por favor ve con lentitud con las pobres uñas. Cuídate y espero tus comentarios. **

**Kendapassoma: Espero que la intriga haya cesado un poquitín para bienestar de tu persona. Espero que el tiempo de espera haya sido de tu agrado- mas que todo, agradezcan que los profesores aun no han comenzado a torturarnos con asignaciones.- ¡Un beso!**

**Kala Chan: Gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y nos seguiremos hablando. Byes!**

**Erica: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras que me llenan de ánimos. Tus dudas respecto a las otras parejas será solucionadas en los siguientes capitulos. Este, como te percataste fue enteramente S+S los que necesitaban su capitulo para reinar solos. ¡Besitos!**

**Rena¡hola! Gracias por tus comentarios¡que fueron abundantes! Como pudiste darte cuenta, Shaoran no le guarda rencor a Mijail. ¡Con una prima como Mei¿Quién lo culpa? Verás que el capitulo ha resuelto parte de las dudas existentes mas que todo en Sakura acerca de los sentimientos de Li. Así que habrán mas puntos a favor del chino en el próximo capitulo, y espero que, el próximo complazca tus dudas. Un beso.**

**Aura¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por tus comentarios siempre capitulo tras capitulo como otras chicas que me emocionan con su apoyo. Gracias por tus palabras, pues la verdad, unas de las cosas que siempre me hace recapacitar algunas escenas es precisamente que, no todos quienes leen las historias tienen la madurez mental necesaria para las mismas. Gracias por probarme, que tienes lo que se necesita para leer muchas cosas, lo que no quiere decir que hay que leer cada basura que publican por ahí. ¡Un beso y espero que, este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! **

**Selene KIEV: Konbanwa! Gracias por tus comentarios... siempre son bien recibidos. Si no te gusta Tieng ahora, créeme que tendrás que respirar y contar hasta veinte en los siguientes capítulos. Cuídate. **

**Celina Sosa: Creo que el capitulo, respondió muchas de tus dudas, jejeje. Que certeras fueron estas interrogantes, eh¡Cuídate mucho, gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un beso!**

**FÉNIXGIRL: Hola! Gracias por tus deseos de año nuevo. Igualmente les eché de menos a todos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, enteramente dedicado a la pareja S+S que ha dado mucho de que hablar en toda la historia. ¡Disfrútalo! **

**Rubiax¡Hola! Gracias por tu RR ¿Te encontraste con que Tiang es "Simpático"? oO ¿De donde ese patán es simpático? Jajajaaj me río de tu adjetivo hacía el "Malo de la trama" Espero que el próximo capitulo sea de tu agrado y este, haya complacido tus deseos románticos. **

**Sakurapotterhayes;: el dicho de "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" aclararían toda la trama sino fuera porque, aun no lo se. La pareja de F+S no es del agrado de muchos mas aun por las connotaciones que atraería con ella. Pero por otro lado, nunca digo "Jamás": termino rompiendo mis propias promesas. ¡Un beso y hasta la próxima! **

**  
Hope Li: Hola Espero que, la sorpresa de este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y mas aun ¡Que sea lo que viene por ahí! Un beso y hasta la próxima. Gracias por escribirme. **

**Yohko Bennintong: Hola! Jijiji, no responderé la pregunta si Tieng trabaja solo o hay alguien mas... jajajaja... crys no es mala. Lo que pasa es que no daré parte del misterio de buenas a primeras. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tus comentarios.Cari: me siento honrada que conmigo hayas iniciado a dejar rr pese al tiempo que tienes leyendo de esta fantastica pagina. estoy de acuerdo contigo q hay historias q merecen todo el apoyo de los lectores y me sonroja saber que, consideras a la mia como una de esas que merecen tal honor. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que, la historia te guste mas aun el presente capitulo y no dudes nunca dejar tus comentarios. un beso y encantada de conocerte. **

**Yuli Moore: Hoy es el dia de nuevas persoonas Gracias por tus comentarios. si te anima el suspenso creo que el proximo capitulo que viene muchos s sorprenderan y otros hasta se desmayaran. espero tus comentarios, y encantada de conocerte. **

**H3CH1C3R4: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. y gracias a tu hermana por referirme. la verdad es que me alegra que la historia este siendo tan aceptada por todos ustedes la verdad se habia convertido en una historia en las cuales tenia mis dudas y reservas. me alegra saber que, les esta gustando. gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos en una proxima.  
**

**A los demás, saben que no hace nada de malo escribirme dos líneas o al menos, hacerme llegar sus dudas y preguntas por correo. Hasta una próxima. Besos Crys. **


	16. Capitulo 16

-"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 16.-**

Parecía que había sido un magnifico sueño, pero Shaoran Li no quería separarse ni de sus brazos ni de sus labios. Cuando los toques a su puerta, despertaron sus pensamientos, ya Sakura le había quitado la corbata y su camisa estaba totalmente estrujada de las caricias de la mujer en su cuerpo. Por su parte, Sakura ya no tenía labial y las manos de Li, recorrían por debajo de la blusa de seda despertando en ella sensaciones jamás experimentadas pero le fascinaban.

Pero aun así, pese a que Li estaba deseoso de hacerla suya, se contenía. Se conformaba con besarla y que ella respondiera a sus caricias con gestos y suspiros tantos como ella le arrancaba de su ser.

Pero no deseaba hacerle el amor con prisas. Quería pasión, entrega y lentitud. Quería un día solo para ello. Quería todo el tiempo del mundo y después las noches siguientes. Pero no quería que fuera un apuro de un momento a otro. No era justo. Ni para él, mucho menos para ella.

Tratando de separarse de ella, declaró..-Sakura... Sakura... tocan a la puerta... – Pero era inútil. Querer separarse de ella era imposible. ¡Le fascinaba besarle! Y al parecer Sakura pensaba lo mismo, pues hizo un sonido de desesperación cuando el trataba de separarse de sus labios. Pareciera en verdad, que todo lo que él le había dicho en todo aquel tiempo juntos, hasta ahora, era que surtían alguna respuesta en la joven. "Era lo mejor" pensaba él. perdonaba en ella toda su confusión si era merecedor de aquellos labios que le hipnotizaban. Además de aquélla sensacional pasional que detectaba en la joven.

En aquel momento, la puerta fue abierta y Shaoran ahí si logró separarse de Sakura, mas que todo por la interrupción de la cual fueron victimas y Sakura fue que despertó de lo que estaba haciendo. Sobre ella observó la mirada de Wei quien declaró con gesto algo apenado.- Disculpe que lo moleste señor... – Pareciendo no sorprendido de haberlos encontrado en tales circunstancias.

Sakura, miró a Wei y luego a Shaoran y roja como una cereza, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Li para no ver a Wei. Este mientras, tenía un gesto serio dada la mirada de Shaoran y las circunstancias extenuantes presenciadas.

¡Si de por si y lo ocurrido el día anterior entre ellos, pensó que, su señor había perdido a la joven!

-¿Qué pasa Wei? – Dijo Shaoran con total naturalidad, esto aturdió un poco a Sakura.

-El Señor Hueng espera... para llevar a la señorita al aeropuerto señor...- dudando unos instantes.- ¿Le digo que ha habido... un cambio de planes?

Shaoran negó con su cabeza y declaró – Dile que Sakura estará con él en unos momentos. – Wei asintió y cerró la puerta nuevamente, no evitando sonreír una vez así lo hizo.

¡El Señor Shaoran por fin, después de mucho tiempo se veía contento!

-¡Ay que pensará Wei de todo esto!- gimió Sakura aun con su rostro escondido en el pecho del sujeto.

Shaoran le miró y logró separarla de si y besando su nariz con ternura declaró.- Wei es muy reservado Sakura. Además, no vio nada fuera del otro mundo... – besando sus labios unos momentos mas.- Vamos, Hueng tiene que llevarte al aeropuerto. – Incorporándose él y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio volverás a Japón, en una semana?

-Claro que si- declaró con firmeza besando sus manos.- Una semana...

Sakura asintió en silencio y se besaron un poco mas.- Será mejor que...- ahora dijo ella, pues Shaoran parecía continuar besándola.

-Si, porque si seguimos así, mi promesa de hacerte mía ... se romperá en estos instantes...- murmuró abochornando a Sakura unos segundos.

-¡Voy por mis zapatos y mi chaqueta!- declaró con una sonrisa, finalmente separándose de él.

-Te esperaremos en el salón.- viéndole salir por la puerta, sin querer, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¡Finalmente Sakura se había dado cuenta!

Ahora faltaba solucionar unos detalles y terminar el asunto con Tieng y estarían juntos.

-----------------------

Touya esperaba con paciencia que el semáforo cambiase de color. Se le había hecho tarde ya y esperaba aquel día volver a ser reinstalado en sus funciones. Fue entonces cuando su mirada fue a dar al café donde él y Tomoyo tuvieron su primera cena juntos.

Pensó en la joven un segundo: cuando hablaba con ella, parecía algo distraída. Aquella noche en su departamento cuando salió la noticia de Sakura y el sujeto chino ese, no hicieron el amor pues ella se notaba bastante agotada y él lo comprendió. Después, le llamaba a él, en la noche a su departamento o a su teléfono móvil. Había quedado con ella siempre al mismo horario que salía de trabajo de las empresas Daidouji y esta últimamente decía que no podía. Pero no daba mas detalles. Había dejado mensajes en su teléfono de su habitación pero no los devolvía.

Tomando una decisión, cuando la luz se tornó verde, decidió no ir al hospital. De todas maneras, tenía hasta la siguiente semana para reinstalarse en sus obligaciones. Decidió hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Era demasiado misterio e intriga.

Llegó al estacionamiento soterrado de las empresas Daidouji y pronto estaba tomando el elevador. Nunca había vuelto a aquel lugar desde que se involucró con Tomoyo. Una vez fue a acompañar a Sakura pues las jóvenes habían quedado de asistir a la empresa para hacer una presentación en la preparatoria acerca de importantes corporaciones japonesas. En recepción pidió un pase de visitante y solicitó la oficina de la señorita Daidouji. La recepcionista le indicó el camino pero no informó que la señorita no se encontraba, caso contrario cuando llegando al ultimo piso donde estaban las oficinas de altos jefes, la recepcionista le informó que la señorita Daidouji tenía un tiempo sin presentarse a su despacho.

-¡Eso es imposible!- declaró Touya tratando de controlar su temperamento.- Ella ha venido a trabajar... ni siquiera enferma se ausenta...

Asustada ante la reacción del hombre aclaró.-Tiene razón. Pero como le explico, la señorita tiene un tiempo que no se presenta a trabajar. Todas sus operaciones están pasando por el escritorio del señor Taikame y la señora Daidouji...

Touya analizó aquello un segundo. ¿Qué Tomoyo tenía tiempo sin asistir? ¿Qué todas sus labores la hacían dos personas por ella? Una de ellas ¿Su madre? Temía que, Tomoyo le habría mentido sobre su madre y ella.

-Avise a la señora Daidouji que el señor Kinomoto está aquí... – le solicitó.- Y que es urgente que le vea.. .

La mujer tomó el teléfono y dijo a la señora Sonomi aquello. Duró unos segundos con el auricular en su oreja y después dijo colgando.- Dice que le espere en la sala de té...- poniéndose de pie declaró señalando.- Por aquí por favor...

Touya fue guiado a una especie de sala. Decorada con muebles ejecutivos pero con un ambiente menos formal que la recepción y se imaginaba que, los otros salones. Habían decoraciones que suponía que, Tomoyo intercedió en ellas: daban un sentido de calidez y hospitalidad. Habían floreros rebosantes de flores frescas y velones decorativos además que los sillones no eran ejecutivos: tenían mas un ambiente de hogar.

A los pocos minutos viendo por la ventana escuchó la puerta abrirse y una voz que dijo.- ¿Fujitaka? – con cierta melancolía que hizo que Touya se volteara rápidamente y captó, sorprendiéndose la mirada de Sonomi Daidouji muy diferente a la mujer que conocía.-Me anunciaron que era el Señor Kinomoto...- declaró con suspicacia y también algo aturdida. Su mirada de frunció al ver al joven a sus ojos.

-¿Y yo quien soy? – preguntó con cierta asperidad pero notó cierta tristeza en su mirada y respirando para controlar su genio declaró.- Mire: no vine a pelear... vine a hablar con Tomoyo...

Sonomi aguardó unos segundos y relajó su postura. Invitó a sentarse al sujeto y luego que así lo hizo declaró- La verdad, mi hija tiene su orgullo... quien lo pone a prueba, se atiene a las consecuencias... – observándole a los ojos declaró.- Tomoyo... ¿No te ha contado cierto?

-¿Contarme que? – preguntó impaciente.

Sonomi respondió con calma.- Aquel día... cuando ustedes estuvieron en casa... ella...- hesitando.- Ella... hizo las maletas y se marchó de casa...

-¿Qué hizo que? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo que se fue de su casa?

Sonomi asintió declarando.- Debí suponer tal como me dijo Fujitaka, que ella no te contaría... me negué a creerlo pero... ¡Suponía que estaba viviendo contigo!

-Pues ya ve como me cae la noticia...- Declaró indignado ante todo lo que pasaba y por supuesto bastante preocupado por la joven.- ¿No ha sabido de ella desde entonces?

-No he hablado con ella si a eso te refieres...- declaró con dolor en su voz. Touya lo notó. – Pero si la vi...

-¿Dónde?

-En los dos lugares donde labora...

-¿No trabaja aquí?

Negó con su rostro.- Cuando Fujitaka se comunicó conmigo la noche que, se vio con ella...- pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Mi padre sabía de esto!- Ahora sorprendido en verdad. ¿Qué su propio padre no le contara aquello? Sonomi asintió en silencio y Touya se encontraba aun mas enojado consigo mismo.

– Me contó que, está viviendo por ahora en el departamento de Sakura...

Touya respiró profundo tratando de controlar su frustración. ¡Ella sabía cuanto odiaba él que su hermana viviera sola en la ciudad y ella ocupaba su departamento mientras ella se encontraba fuera! ¿Por qué no le interrogó mas intensamente? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de todos los problemas sobre la muchacha? Se culpaba a si mismo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Usted está tan decidida en hacerle pensar dos veces el que se case conmigo que la echó de casa? – preguntó mirándole violentamente.

-¡Jamás haría tal cosa!- se escandalizó la mujer.- Dije cosas aquella noche que en verdad, ¡no decía en serio...! pero me sacaba de quicio que mi hija, no confíe en mi... y lo que hace después, es recoger unas cuantas cosas e irse de casa...

-Con la reacción que tuvo usted aquella noche, no la culpo...

-No vengas ahora a echármelo en cara...- murmuró ella y unas lagrimas solitarias comenzaban a posarse en sus ojos.- No veo a mi única hija en semanas... te eligió a ti por encima de su propia madre y su dinero... en verdad... te ama... me arrepiento enormemente de lo que dije aquella noche... si tan solo, ella me diera la oportunidad.

-Entienda algo ahora Sonomi: Su hija y yo, nos amamos..- aseguró Touya.- No nos importa el dinero... – insistió aun mas.- a mi no me importa su dinero... trato de hacer feliz a su hija y lo es...- agachándose para colocarse a la misma altura de la mujer. Sonomi conoció aquel instante por primera vez, el lado sensible, humano y cálido de Touya por la manera en que se dirigía a ella y dejaba su prepotencia y cierta hostilidad, de lado. – Necesito hablar con ella... y usted también... dígale lo que me ha dicho ahora y ella no tardará en volver a su casa...

-No querrá hablar conmigo...

-Créame que si quiere... Tomoyo es demasiado dulce, ingenua e inocente, que, no guarda rencor para nadie... es una de las cosas que mas amo de ella. Y ella la adora.- siendo observado por la mujer unos segundos.

Sonomi asintió en silencio, agradeciendo la calidez de sus palabras.

-¿Sabe acaso, donde está trabajando?

Sonomi asintió en silencio.

-Trate de hablar con ella entonces...- Touya se incorporó.- Yo también hablaré con ella...- mirando su reloj.

Sonomi escribió en un papel la dirección de uno de los trabajos de la joven y se la extendió al sujeto.

-Touya..- le detuvo ella antes de que el hombre se marchara.- Gracias... por amarla tanto...

Touya no asintió pero sonrió sutilmente para ella y se marchó del despacho dejando a la mujer a solas.

En silencio declaró aliviada.- Debí de confiar en tu decisión... cuando siempre has hecho lo correcto... siempre...

---------------------

Sakura es ayudada a bajar del coche por Hueng. Una sonrisa sutil se escapa de sus labios. Recordó en aquel instantes las promesas que se hicieron Shaoran y ella en la salida de la habitación del hotel.

_-"Voy a resolver el problema Tieng..."-_ le aseguró abrazado a ella mientras se despedían frente al elevador y había ordenado que los de seguridad esperasen abajo; Mei entró al departamento después de despedirse, para darles privacidad. Wei esperaba volteado de la pareja para darles mas intimidad. – "_Y volveré a Japón en una semana. Lo prometo"-_ besándole en los labios y esta vez, por primera vez, Sakura estaba segura de lo que sentía... y por supuesto, de lo que quería.

Lo quería a él. ¡Como él se dio cuenta primero que ella! Lamentaba ahora mucho mas, el no haber confiado en las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Shaoran la besaba, le tomaba la mano... le hacía con sus besos y caricias hacer sentir el cielo. Sonrió despistadamente incluso con la mirada de Wei sobre ella (quien le escoltaba al aeropuerto), quien no le quedó otra que sonreír.

Le parecía irreal todo aquello. No lo había planeado. Ni en sus sueños mas irracionales se había imaginado finalmente cediendo ante los sentimientos por el sujeto. ¡Ni siquiera se percataba que, esos sentimientos existían!

Vio que llegaban al aeropuerto. Pronto ella descendía del coche auxiliada por Wei quien le retuvo un instante su mano y dijo con gesto paternal.- Cuídese mucho señorita...

-Gracias Wei. – y agregó con voz soñadora.- Cuídalo por mi ¿De acuerdo? – no evitando sonreír.

Wei asintió y agregó antes de que ella se marchara.- Para él, algunas veces, en su mente solo ha estado usted... usted le devolvió la confianza de enamorarse nuevamente... la mirada que vi en él antes de marcharnos, era algo que estaba perdido en él... por mucho tiempo.

Sakura sonrió asintiendo en silencio y agradeció aquella confesión. Tal vez era igual con ella... el conocer a alguien diferente al que alguna vez vio como jefe en Japón.

A su alrededor en el aeropuerto, no dejó de atraer algunas miradas suspicaces, lo que le hicieron pensar que hasta en Rusia se rumoraba su "romance" se sonrojó pensando.- "Deberían mandar los periodistas ahora..."

Hueng se aproximó a ella dejándole con dos escoltas y declaró.- El vuelo sale en media hora señorita ...

-De acuerdo...- declaró ella sonriéndoles.- Iré al tocador de damas...

Hueng asintió notando el baño de damas a unos siete metros de distancia. ¿Qué podía pasar allí? Aun así y su misión era proteger a Sakura, avanzó detrás de ella y antes de que ingresara, ingresó él cuidándose que no hubieran mujeres en el mismo. Salió segundos después y declaró.- Adelante señorita...- Ella avanzó ingresando y Hueng se quedó fuera esperando por la joven.

Dos mujeres cruzaron a su lado para ingresar al tocador. Pasó un minuto y luego dos. De repente, una mujer se aproxima a él.- ¡Señor Ayúdeme por favor! Se me ha perdido mi hijo...

Hueng aturdido miró al tocador una vez mas y vio a los de seguridad mas adelante. Ellos estaban cerca. Asintió y acompañó a la mujer por parte de la terminal. Cuando regresó, notó a los dos guardias quienes aun esperaban a metros del baño. Extrañado declaró - ¿Dónde está la Señorita Kinomoto?

-Aun sigue en el baño.- declaró uno de ellos.

Hueng los observó y miró la entrada del tocador. Esperó unos momentos mas. Cuando pasaron diez minutos, decidió aventurarse al baño. Había varias mujeres allí quienes le observaron escandalizadas pero eso a él, no le importó. Tocaba en cada una de las cabinas y declaró.- ¡Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto.

No hubo respuesta.

Alarmado observó a cada una de las mujeres allí presentes. Ellas le observaban indignadas y entonces, se percató de un bolso encima de la repisa cerca de los lavabos. Hueng se acercó y tomó el bolso en sus manos y observó su contenido. Ninguna de las mujeres declaraban por la propiedad del bolso. Cuando estaba por tomar la billetera, una mujer de seguridad entró al baño.

-Señor: por favor salga...- declaró en ruso. Al ver que el hombre no se movía y observando sus facciones, lo repitió en japonés y este le observó.- Señor...

-Alerte a seguridad...- declaró molesto en verdad consigo mismo y considerándose un verdadero estúpido. Extendió la billetera de Sakura con su foto en la identificación,.- Esta mujer está desaparecida.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando arribó a la "cancha" de fútbol. Dígase cancha pues tenía los arcos de goles con mallas pero el terreno no estaba marcado de Cancha: era solo una propiedad en donde los chicos practicaban y estaba justo detrás de los edificios en donde Noikaru habitaba.

Bajó de su Porshe convertible color azul intenso y no tardó mucho en ser divisado por el chicuelo quien se adelantó a su grupo y declaró.- ¡Nunca llegó ayer!

-Si, lo se y me disculpo. Llamé a tu casa y tu padre me informó que jugarían hoy...

-Está demasiado elegante para jugar.

-Tengo en el maletero una muda de ropa deportiva. Solo tengo que cambiarme.

-Pues dese prisa...- declaró el chico y Eriol sorprendido que le diera órdenes. ¿O que él acatara aquellas órdenes?

Eriol rápidamente se cambió y en momentos estaba viéndoles jugar. Eriol vio lo talentoso que era Kanji. El equipo se dividió en dos para dar mas oportunidad en demostrar sus proezas en diversas posiciones. Era notable porque el chico se esmeraba en buscar un entrenador: Era un buen equipo pero alguno de ellos eran fuertes en algunas posiciones y en otras, no tanto.

Eriol a media hora de estar allí, comenzó a cambiar posiciones de los jugadores. Organizándolos por sus habilidades, pronto los jovenzuelos tenían una estrategia de juego muy convincente y ya eran un poco mas diestros al momento de pasarse la pelota.

Cuando dieron las ocho, los muchachos comenzaron a despedirse y marcharse a sus casas. Eriol se quedó sentado a un lado viéndoles retirarse y Kanji se aproximó declarándole.- Muchas gracias... sabía que éramos buenos, pero no teníamos idea que tanto...

-No hay problema. Odio admitirlo pero me divertí mucho hoy Kanji- El muchacho sonrió viendo a la misma dirección que él observaba : a la distancia en donde las luces de los coches iluminaban la avenida mas adelante.- Creo que no me había divertido tanto desde la universidad...

-Seguro una gran persona... importante, como usted tiene mejores y mas divertidas cosas que hacer que, entrenar a un grupo de chicos.

-Mi vida es algo solitaria Kanji...

-Pero según mi hermana usted es un maharajá.- ocasionando una risa de parte de Eriol.- Siempre tiene chicas cerca y alrededor suyo...

-Es cierto, pero incluso aquella vida es algo solitaria- dándole una palmadita en su hombro.- Te envidio... tienes una hermana... y un padre...

-¿Dónde está su familia?

Los ojos de Eriol se detuvieron en los de él y suspiró para declarar.- Mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años... no tengo hermanos directos. Dos hermanastras y viven en Londres...

-¿Y su padre?

-En Londres- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi padre y yo dejamos de comunicarnos cuando tenía yo, quince años... desde entonces vive evadiéndome... se ha casado tres veces desde la muerte de mi madre y mis dos hermanastras y yo, bueno, no congeniamos mucho... me pagó las mejores escuelas, las mas brillantes universidades... conocí a Li y decidí trabajar para él pero al final, se volvió como el hermano que nunca tuve...

Kanji escuchó aquello y su corazón sintió aflicción por lo dicho por el hombre. ¡Con razón y pese a que, era un hombre muy ocupado, este accedió a entrenarles! Su vida estaba vacía de personas queridas.

-Venga a mi fiesta...- murmuró sorprendiéndole e incluso a él mismo. Insistió una vez mas.- ¡venga a mi fiesta!

-Kanji yo...

-¡Kanji!- gritaron a lo lejos y vieron una figura aproximarse. Pese a que las luces en aquel sitio eran pocas no era difícil para Eriol distinguir por su voz quien era y tampoco para el jovenzuelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡La cena tiene veinte minutos puesta en la mesa!...- ahí cuando se acercó bastante notó los rostros de quienes le miraban y su alma se fue al suelo al reconocer al guapo Hiragizawa con su hermano.- ¿Señor... Hiragizawa? – pestañeando dos veces para convencerse a si misma que no era una ilusión.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Jamás lo había visto con atavíos fuera de chaqueta y camisa de oficina. Pero debía admitir que su teoría de que se vería bien en casi todo lo que se pusiera estaba confirmado: aquel traje de ejercicios le favorecía mucho y cabía la pena decir que era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

-Asuka. El señor entrena el equipo de Soccer- sorprendiéndole pero ella aun miraba el rostro de Eriol.- ¿No es fantástico? ¡Nuestro propio entrenador! ¡Y lo mejor es que, no tenemos que pagarle! – Dijo finalmente brindado una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Noikaru...- finalmente declaró Eriol saludando a la joven.

-Lamento si mi hermano le haya molestado pidiéndole esta tontería...- tomando el brazo de su hermano y dándole un pellizco y este hizo una mueca de dolor.- Pero le aseguro que, no lo hará de nuevo...

-Pero hermana...

-Kanji...

-En realidad- les interrumpió el hombre de ojos azulados.- fui yo quien me ofrecí...- Kanji abrió la boca ampliamente y Noikaru le observó algo aturdida.- La última vez que estuve aquí prometí a sus amigos que vendría a verlos jugar...

-¿En serio? Bue... bueno, aun así...

-Créeme que lo hago con mucho gusto...

Noikaru dudó unos segundos. Pero finalmente sonrió sutilmente.- Gracias...

-Oye...- declaró Kanji interrumpiendo el silencio que se formó entre ellos y mas aun las miradas intensas que se arrojaban uno al otro.- También lo he invitado a mi fiesta...

-¡Kanji!- exclamó ella aturdida.

-¿Qué, hay algún problema? – preguntó Eriol.

-¡Hermana! No veo nada de malo a que venga él a mi fiesta... ¿o si hermana? – haciendo una mirada de cachorro herido.

La mujer observó a Eriol y también a Kanji. ¡No sabía que hacer! Si lo des-invitaba ¿Cómo quedaría ella? Pero en su casa, no había las condiciones adecuadas para un hombre de aquella estirpe.

-Seguro el Señor tiene algo mejor que hacer para ese día...- tratando de salir de aquel apuro para su estatus y su corazón.

-Es el día doce- declaró Kanji

-Perfecto- declaró Eriol.- No tengo nada que hacer en la tarde...

Noikaru sintió como le caía granizo en su cabeza. ¿Y es que no tenía nada de suerte? Suspiró resignada al escuchar a su hermano hablar.

-¡Fantástico! – exclamó el chico prácticamente brincando. – Voy a casa a decirle a papá... volvemos a jugar el viernes...

-Aquí estaré – le aseguró Eriol viéndole marcharse rápidamente a los edificios.

Sin embargo Noikaru se quedó atrás mirando a Eriol con intensidad.

-En realidad, no tiene porque venir...- Declaró con recatada voz y sus brazos cruzados. Eriol le observó.- Solo invitamos a los chicos del equipo y partimos un pastel...

-Eso suena divertido...

-Señor Hiragizawa- declaró ella- ¿Hace esto para acercarse a mi?

Eriol dudó un instante y al final declaró.- Debo admitir que, el acuerdo nos ha beneficiado a ambos... estoy siendo entrenador de estos chicos, y admito que necesitaba el pasatiempo y además, lo hago para verte a ti ...- Noikaru se sorprendió ante su sinceridad absoluta.- ¿Vas a negarte a ello?

Ella le miró por un largo rato en silencio. Escuchaban los grillos de aquel terreno y los motores de los coches en la avenida.

-Es un pastel casero...

-Que haces tu- declaró él. Ella asintió y él agregó.- Pues con mas razón para asistir: apuesto a que estará delicioso... – y mirando atrás declaró.- ¿Te doy un aventón a casa?

-Estoy cerca...- declaró agradeciéndoselo. Al menos, ella había cesado a las hostilidades.- Pero gracias... buenas noches...- Dándose la vuelta, emprendió el camino a los departamentos y súbitamente se sintió con mucho calor. Sentía sus mejillas ardiéndoles.

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así! Pero de repente pensó.- "_Ay cálmate Asuka... Es Eriol... es uno de tus jefes... no te hagas ilusiones y no terminarás con el corazón roto_"- mientras aceleraba el paso a su casa.

Eriol mientras la veía retirarse, sonrió. –"_Algo es algo"-_ declaró para sus adentros, feliz de aquel pequeño triunfo.

-------------------

Sakura tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía que donde estaba daba vueltas. Levantó su rostro pero tenía las manos vendadas y sus ojos también.

Recordaba algunas cosas pero aun su confusión era totalmente entendible y estaba asustada.

Muy asustada.

Recordó lo ocurrido: _ingresó al tocador a refrescarse el rostro, y cuando se retocaba el maquillaje, dos mujeres ingresaron. Tenían pelo castaño y vestían con abrigos color café y unos sombreros no muy llamativos. Se quedaron observándole por el reflejo del espejo. _

_-¿Miss Kinomoto, cierto? – preguntaron en ingles británico. _

Sakura no respondió pero sus miradas le dieron muy mala espina. Se volteó a darles la cara y fue ahí cuando, una de ellas sacó un arma y dijo.- No haga escándalos...

_El corazón de Sakura dio un respingo y observaba las miradas de ellas y el arma. – Rápido...- dijo a la otra.- No tenemos mucho tiempo... – la otra sacó una jeringa ya preparada y Sakura observó con terror el aparato.- ¿Crees que con eso bastará? – apuntando a Sakura con el arma. _

_La otra se acercó a Sakura y tomó con violencia su brazo. Ella finalmente dijo.- ¡NO!_

_-No ponga resistencia- declaró la otra preparando el arma y Sakura se enfureció consigo misma. Sintió el pinchazo en su brazo y como las fuerzas a los pocos segundos abandonaban su cuerpo. _

_Todo se volvía oscuro y perdía también la noción de las voces de las mujeres quienes ahora, la despojaban de su abrigo. _

No sabía donde se encontraba pero tenía mucho miedo. Pensó en su padre, en su hermano, en Tomoyo... e inevitablemente ellos se vieron superpuestos por el rostro de Shaoran Li.

Comenzó a luchar por librarse de su aprisionamiento. Fue después de unos segundos que escuchó una voz declarar.- Por mas que lo intentes... no lo lograrás... estas ataduras son bastante resistentes...

A Sakura su voz el resultó conocida.- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién... está ahí? – ocasionando una risilla departe de su captor.

-Tranquila... calma... – declaró con tranquilidad.- No tienes de que preocuparte...

-¿Por qué me hace esto? – preguntó con un dejo de voz. –No entiendo...

-Pronto lo entenderás... – Quitándole la venda del rostro. A Sakura le tomó un segundo tratar de adaptarse a al brillante luz que había en el lugar y pestañeó dos veces cuando finalmente sus ojos se adaptaron no creía lo que veía.

O a quien veía.- ¡Usted! – Declaró aturdida.

------------------------

Cuando Tomoyo arribó al departamento eran pasada las nueve de la noche ya. Las luces estaban apagadas e ingresó tanteando buscando el encendedor. Pero cuando encendió las luces su corazón dio un respingo al notar en el sillón enfrente a ella, la última persona que pensaba que vería.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo... Como es que...?

-Sorpresa...- dijo con ironía Touya observándole tratando de aparentar calma, pero en verdad, las ultimas horas, pensaba que, se volvería loco de esperarla.- Te he esperado por horas...

-¿Qué haces aquí Touya? ¿Cómo es que tu...

-Entré usando mi llave. – aclaró.—Cuando Sakura se mudó aquí no dejé de tomar medidas y saqué una copia la cual llevo conmigo en mi billetera. No fue mi padre quien me dijo.- declaró adivinando sus pensamientos. Ella respiraba agitada y él, notó en su abrigo entreabierto un uniforme blanco con listas rojas. Poniéndose de pie y avanzando a ella, pudo leer el temor y la inquietud en la mirada de Tomoyo. En un impulso la atrajo a su figura, rodeándole con sus brazos.

Tomoyo sintió como la figura de Touya se relajaba y ella también, ante aquel contacto.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? – murmuró el hombre, con voz grave haciéndole temblar. Levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Touya mirándole con consternación.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Primero cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado...

-Tuve problemas con mi madre- declaró ella separándose unos instantes de él.- Mamá no confía que hice una elección correcta, cuando me involucré contigo...- sonriendo con desgana declaró.- "Soy una chiquilla ingenua que no sabe lo que es el amor... o los hombres"- encogiéndose de hombros.- Dijo unas cosas terribles y decidí irme... he estado trabajando desde entonces...

Touya respiró aliviado y nuevamente la abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio, así, por unos minutos y después declaró.- Debiste habérmelo dicho. Haber acudido a mi. – tomándole por el rostro.- Sabes que, te hubiera recibido en mi departamento sin hesitar...

-Lo se. Pero sabes que no puedo quedarme en casa todo el día, y ambos sabemos que, jamás permitirás que trabaje de camarera...- viéndole fruncir su rostro.- Tampoco trabajar en otro sitio... lo primero que hice fue venir aquí y de ahí busqué trabajo.

-Aun así...

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir... pero Touya ¿Me habrías dejado trabajar en un café o en un hogar para ancianos que está muy lejos de aquí?- él guardó silencio pero sabía que, ella tenía razón. - ¿Lo ves?

-Es cierto. Me hubiera negado. Trabajo lo suficiente para poder mantenernos a los dos...

-No soy una mantenida Touya.

-Lo se mi amor.- besándole suavemente. – Lo se.- en ese momento escucharon un maullar a un lado y Touya observó al gato con desdén diciendo entre dientes.- Ese condenado Kero... nada mas hice entrar al departamento que comenzó a arañarme los pantalones...

Tomoyo rió sutilmente y sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de vida ante aquello. Touya la observó unos instantes.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Negó con su cabeza declarando.-Nada... mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte a tu trabajo... y también te pasaré a recoger a tu otro trabajo.- declaró a modo no de permiso, mas bien, de decisión.- No quiero que camines sola y tan tarde por la ciudad...

-Muy bien señor Kinomoto...- y sonrojándose unos segundos declaró.- ¿Te gustaría quedarte... esta noche?

Touya acarició un segundo su rostro y declaró con voz seria.- Nada mas me gustaría... pero... este es el departamento de Sakura. – Frunciendo su rostro.- No me gustaría hacerte el amor aquí... no me siento bien de tan solo pensar eso...

Asintió en silencio y declaró.- Entonces quédate a cenar... o a dormir solamente... dormir no le hace nada a nadie...

Touya asintió en silencio y agregó mientras retiraba el abrigo de la muchacha de su cuerpo.- Te ves demasiado bien con este uniforme.- a modo de queja.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – Preguntó con inocencia.

Besando sus labios declaró.- No cuando otros hombres miran lo que estoy viendo yo...

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte... – le aseguró con una voz sutil – Solo estoy locamente enamorada de uno... – Sonriéndole.- No le hago caso a otras miradas mas que a la tuya...

-------------------------

Shaoran Li tenía un vaso de escocés en la mano y miraba el teléfono. No dudaba que, quien quiera que fuera el responsable del secuestro de Sakura, no tardaría en llamar. Sabía que solo había una razón por la cual habían efectuado su secuestro: Dinero.

Maldijo por lo bajo al pensar en el miedo y la consternación que Sakura debía de sentir en aquellos instantes. ¡Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos! habían promesas... había... un futuro...

¡Temía por su seguridad! Cuando Wei le informó lo que había ocurrido no lo podía creer, a pesar que se enteró tan tarde: A Hueng le dejaron llamar a Li desde el aeropuerto cuando se constató lo ocurrido. Vieron los videos de las cámaras de seguridad en donde se mostraba a Sakura entrando al baño y luego, entraban dos mujeres. Después salían dos mujeres y ambas vestían abrigos y sombreros diferentes a Sakura e iban abrazadas. Una tercera salió del baño con un abrigo como el de Sakura y se alejaba. Luego llegaba Hueng.

"Sakura... ¿Dónde estarás? Si algo te pasa, gastaré mi fortuna en cazar por todo el mundo a la bestia hasta que la tenga en mis manos y yo..."

-¿Señor Li? – Le despertó Wei de sus pensamientos. Tenía su mirada igual de consternada por el bienestar de la joven.- ¿Está seguro que no desea té?

Ahí se percató que Mei también estaba sentado a pocos pasos de él y mostraba un rostro lleno de consternación. Negó con su cabeza y tomó otro trago de su bebida.

-Syaoran...

-No Mei.—declaró el sujeto poniéndose de pie y mirando a la ventana: ya era de noche en Rusia. Cerró sus ojos imaginando el rostro de Sakura, su sonrisa, su jovial mirada.- No es tu culpa...

En ese momento Hueng ingresa y mira a Li – Señor... ya he logrado callar a las personas de seguridad del aeropuerto... no avisarán a las autoridades. O a la prensa.

-¡Syaoran! Tienes que avisar a la policía. ¿Por qué...

-No voy a poner en peligro su vida Mei.- murmuró Li dejando notar en su mirada y su frustración en el tono de su voz.- Sabemos que esto es por mi dinero...- hablando con desprecio de ello- Y lo solucionaré así, asegurándonos que estará bien...

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Shaoran lo observaba con cierto temor. Pero finalmente al tercer repicar, lo contestó.- Aquí Li...

-Debo admitir que...- decía una voz gruesa y áspera por la línea,- Que para el Gran Shaoran Li conteste un teléfono tiene que pasar algo muy inquietante... ¿Cómo está tu noviecita?

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – gritaba.

-Esos no son los modales del Gran Shaoran Li. – dijo el desconocido. A Shaoran se le hizo algo extraño aquel tono de voz. Pegando mas su oído al auricular y con las miradas de Hueng, Wei y Meiling escuchó decir.- Si. Es lo que piensas... su querida está conmigo...

-¡Maldito!

-Calma... si es que quieres verla respirando... o en una sola pieza...

Shaoran respiró impacientemente y declaró.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Así me gusta... mas dadivoso... ¿Qué es lo que se quiere cuando se comete un crimen de este tipo? Dinero por supuesto... ¿Cuánto vale el amor, dígame?

-Si le ha lastimado...

-Está bien...

-Pruébelo... – le desafió.

-No ahora mismo. Pero si cuando lleve lo que le pediré a un lugar de encuentro...

Shaoran duró un instante en silencio.

-¿Cuánto quiere?

-hmmm Veinte millones de dólares americanos.

-¡No llevo tal cantidad de dinero conmigo!

-No, por supuesto. Pero sus bancos de ahorros en Rusia y sus apoderados, reunirán esa cantidad... ¿En doce horas?

-Imposible...

-Tiene doce horas para reunir la cantidad... llamaré a la culminación del tiempo... sino lo tiene... despídase de ella.

-Espere...- pero ya habían colgado. Shaoran miró el auricular al decir.- Malditos...

-¿Syaoran?

-Quieren veinte millones de dólares por Sakura..- suspiró agachando su cabeza.- Sino, ellos... – no culminando su frase.

-¿Sabe decir quien fue?

Shaoran negó con su cabeza.

-¿O sea que no era Tieng, Syaoran?

-No es Tieng...- murmuró pensando en como pronunciaron su nombre.- Shaoran ... o Syaoran... Tieng me dice Syaoran... como tu me llamabas... – levantando su mirada.- y además...

-¿Qué pasa Señor Li? – preguntó Hueng observándole.

-Es un acento.. .no es ruso... tampoco japonés...- haciendo memoria respondió a los segundos.- Es británico... quien me extorsiona por Sakura es inglés.- declaró con determinación.

------------------------

Meiling en aquellos momentos, caminaba impaciente en el departamento. Shaoran se había marchado justo después de llamar el sujeto a reunirse con sus consejeros financieros. Se sentó en el sofá pensando en Sakura y su primo.

"Pobre Sakura. Debe de estar muerta de miedo". Tembló un instante. "quizá todo sea mi culpa... pero no se porque tengo la impresión que Tieng, tenía que ver con el secuestro de Sakura, pese a que Shaoran se lo adjudicaba a un británico".

El teléfono sonó. Ella lo observó un instante antes de decidirse a contestar. Shaoran le había dado instrucciones que, no dijera a nadie de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera a la familia de él o Sakura; trataría de resolver aquello de la forma mas callada.

Al tercer timbrazo tomó el auricular.- ¿Bueno?

-Queridísima Mei...- aquel adjetivo y el tono de voz de su interlocutor hizo que, Meiling instintivamente buscara como sostenerse: las piernas le fallaban- ¿La joven Kinomoto te hizo llegar mis mas recientes obras de arte? Aunque...- riendo claramente.- Debo decir que la artista es otra... no sabía que fueras tan... flexible Mei...

-Maldito... ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?

-Esa no es forma de hablar... – se le quejó su ex prometido.- ... mas aun de alguien que puede lanzar tu carrera por la borda sino te portas bien... al menos conmigo...

-Bien...- tratando de calmarse guardó silencio.

-Quiero verte Mei...

-¡Al diablo con eso! No voy a volver a verte la cara Tieng en lo que me resta de vida... eres un miserable gusano mal nacido...

-Me mal interpretas- usando un acento dolido – Mei: solo te estoy haciendo un favor... para no acabar tu carrera... como mereces caer...

-Me tomaste fotos en la intimidad contigo Tieng: me estás usando para extorsionar a la familia Li.

-Para la familia Li, no es nada lo que estoy pidiendo Mei. Los millones que deseo, son centavos comparado con los cientos de millones que los Li poseen... y tu los vales querida.. ¿no lo crees?

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tus achaques... así que dime rápido cuanto quieres...

-No por teléfono... baja...- sorprendiéndole.- y hazme pasar...

-¡Estás loco! – dijo ella dirigiéndose a la ventana con el teléfono inalámbrico. Abrió las cortinas y en efecto vio un coche al cruzar la calle. - ¡No te dejaría entrar a la misma habitación que yo...!

-¿Ahora actúas de puritana? Querida: lo último que hay de ti es pureza... No olvidemos que comenzamos a salir para que, tus parientes pusieran el grito al cielo... para que te prestaran atención ¿no es así? – Mei al escuchar aquello se mordió el labio.

Tieng sabía demasiados secretos de ella, que le daría un infarto si sus padres o Li se enteraban... eran secretos del mundo del espectáculo que en una sociedad tan estricta como la china y aun conservadora (mas en la familia Li donde sus tradiciones aun conservaban, en su mayoría, rastros de la antigüedad), se negaba a admitir y el destierro y el rechazo eran las consecuencias de ser encontrado culpable de tales conductas.

-El silencio otorga la culpa a los cargos Mei. De todas maneras, tus actividades "extracurriculares" eran usuales pero los medios nunca se enteraban... hay algunas que...- suspirando.- Bueno, el uso de sustancias prohibidas... muchas fiestas que Shaoran Li jamás caería en ellas. No eres un ángel Mei...

-¡Calla!

-Tus pecados Mei, al final te siguen y vuelven a surgir... tengo pruebas de cada uno de tus pecadillos y otros que, bueno, solo faltaría una declaración de mi parte y perderías a tu familia, tus amigos... tu carrera... Nunca has sido un ángel. Siempre has sido una oveja descarriada como yo... ¿O que crees que impulsó tus deseos mas oscuros al acostarte con ese ruso? Eres tan ruin y vil como yo... y tarde o temprano, "Dios los hace, y ellos se juntan" por eso hacemos tan buena pareja...

-Deja de decir eso...- sollozó – Por favor... no. Basta...

-¿Qué te pasa Mei? ¿Acaso tienes repentinos ataques de tu conciencia? Ahora ¿Pretenderás ser la hija pródiga? En esas orgías que participabas eras todo menos un ángel... cuando te acostabas con los modelos hombres... cuando te fumabas y bebías todo lo que te pasaba cerca...

-¿Cuánto me costará que desaparezcas de mi vida Tieng? – preguntó llorando. Pensaba en Shaoran y todo lo que este pensaría al momento que se enterara de aquello.

-Para empezar mas de lo que puedes pagar Mei... mucho mas...

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Cuánto vale tu "reputación"? supongo que, no tiene precio pero si a términos monetarios nos vamos... iríamos por diez para empezar... diez millones de dólares americanos...

-¡Tieng! Jamás yo...

-¡Ah vamos! ¿Me dirás que a esta altura Li no sabe de las fotos? Por favor... debe de saberlo y ya te habrá dicho que todo lo que necesites, te lo proporcionará... bueno, sino quieres que se entere de las otras "actividades" en las que has estado incursionando y experimentando... será mejor que busques la manera de que el sujeto te lo dé.

-Bien- declaró después de un momento de silencio pero las manos le temblaban y estaba transpirando.- ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

Tieng guardó silencio unos momentos.- Busca el dinero... yo me ocuparé de decirte donde podrás guardar tu "Aparente reputación de niña buena" ya me comunicaré contigo en unas horas... – cerrando la llamada.

----------------

**Continuará...**

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola a todos y todas! Lo se, a estas alturas están preparando las bombas y los viruses para enviar a mi correo...- piénsenlo de nuevo jijiji. – Como podrán ver, lamentablemente cumplí mi promesa y, las cosas, no están color de rosa... mas bien ¡Color hormiga! ¡Sakura perdida! Veinte millones es la recompensa... y ¡Sakura ya identificó a su raptor!

¿Alguna idea? Jijiji mejor hagan sus apuestas y ya verán quien es el responsable o responsables. La verdad, este ha sido uno de los capitulos mas difíciles para redactar. Espero en verdad que, sea de su agrado y sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

¡Gracias por hacerme pasar la barrera de 300 RR! Me he emocionado un montón cuando vi vuestros comentarios por el capitulo 15 y me ha emocionado saber mucho mas, el apoyo de todos ustedes, nuevos lectores y los fieles seguidores desde un principio de esta historia, cosa que agradezco indiscutiblemente.

Ahora venimos a los comentarios dejados en el pasado capitulo: agradezco todas sus palabras. Gracias a los exámenes y también presentaciones que tenido esta semana, he tenido que sintetizar los saludos y comentarios, solo respondiendo preguntas concretas y agradeciendo el apoyo de nuevos lectores de la historia. Espero que mis viejas lectoras no se me desesperen por esta manera de saludar. Y es que, la uni no me deja tiempo para casi nada y tengo que hacer malabares para poder tener las historias a tiempo ¡imagínense para responder a todos sus comentarios, que son siempre bien recibidos! Gracias a ustedes, rebasé la barrera de los 300 rr y contando. ¡Gracias miles nuevamente!

Besitos y saludos a H3CH1C3R4, mizuki himura, Kala Chan 120, Lmundine, Selene Kiev, Syaoran Sakurocks (besos a ambas, niñas!), Tutanilla (comprendí tu comentario :P Gracias). Gracias por su fiel apoyo, sus hermosos y también locos comentarios que me hacen reír un montón y me suben los ánimos. ¡Besos y abrazos a ustedes!

Tambien muchos besos a Marian, Agelo di mare, Aura, Angie Luthien, Little black Rose, Yohko Bennintong, LulaBlack, Pantera-Li, Princesa Sakura (gracias por tus comentarios que me pusieron rojita jiji), Meii.Ko (gracias por tu comentario. Tengo la suerte de contar con fieles lectoras y espero que, la historia te siga gustando).

Acseisks: Hola! Tengo para informarte que, finalmente la pagina de Nodoka www. Nodoka.tk ya está on line. Lo único es que, hasta el lunes en la tarde, aun no tenía los fics de mikki online. El Verdadero Legado, tengo la dicha de tenerlo en un grupo de Yahoo que, modero junto a su administradora Mikki Chan. El grupo se llama Deuz Amis y tengo la url en mi perfil. Te invito que la copies de allí – pues en lo personal el cargador de ffnet borra las direcciones de internet – y la visites. En la seccion archivo está la seccion de animé y dentro de esta, la carpeta de mikki Chan que contiene, el omake, el fic y los sidestories de "En la Torre de Tokio" si necesitas mas ayuda no dudes en enviarme un correo o un mensaje privado por ffnet. Besos y gracias por tus comentarios. A propósito: casi acertaste en lo que seguía del capitulo.

Fenixgirl: Te pido por favor después de este capitulo que, revises tu presión arterial. Si tenías tu presión acelerada en el capitulo 15 ya me imagino como estarás en el presente capitulo, valga mi humildad. No esperaré tu agradecimiento por hacerte candidata a infartos en tan temprana edad. Byes!

Rubiax espero haberte complacido, MI adorado Eriol ha salido en escena y que hablar de Touya y Tomoyo. Pero las cosas se complicarán en un futuro bastante cercano... es decir ¡El próximo capitulo! Muchas cosas pueden pasar en pocas horas...

Yelitza: no pasa nada malo en Japón... con ellos, pero si en Rusia. Besos y cuidate.

**Honguito: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y mas aun por seguir la historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y esperaré tus próximos comentarios. **

**Un beso a todos y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Crys.- **


	17. Capitulo 17

-"**Para mi, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 17.-**

Todo lo ocurrido hasta aquel momento parecía una total pesadilla. Shaoran se había comunicado con sus contactos en Londres y solicitando la mayor discreción, buscaba averiguar si alguno de sus conocidos o tal vez personas con antecedentes de ese tipo, habían salido del país en las ultimas 72 horas. Hueng había coordinado a las autoridades Rusas para obtener su cooperación dado que, fue en la misma Rusia que Sakura había desaparecido.

Habían descartado que Sakura haya salido del país pero Shaoran dudaba aquello: quien podía hacer una operación de tal magnitud podría en verdad alquilar un avión privado y salir con la joven del país.

Esperaba que, aquel no fuese el caso. "Sakura... Sakura... ¿Estarás bien? ¿Dónde te tendrán?" cuando observó el diario encima de la mesa.

No había visto a Mei aquella noche. Se preguntaba si, estaría tan preocupado como él. notaba que Mei estaba sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, pero no podía adjudicarle toda la responsabilidad a ella.

Vio el bolso que Hueng entregó que era perteneciente a Sakura. Su corazón se sentía acongojado y al mismo tiempo, muy acelerado. ¡La vida de Sakura corría peligro! Tomó el bolso en sus manos y vació el contenido en el sofá.

Estaba su billetera, bolígrafos, maquillaje, una botella pequeña del perfume que usaba frecuentemente, caramelos, y su diario.

Se sentía tan mal el momento que tomó el diario en sus manos y le veía finalmente en sus manos. Los secretos de Sakura. Sintiéndose algo mal, comenzó a virar paginas. Sakura era muy meticulosa incluso cuando escribía. Se sorprendió de la ironía: ella le acusaba de ser muy estricto consigo mismo y el tiempo y ella, era demasiado pulcra en escribir, incluso en un diario que por lo menos, habrían borrones. Eso no existía en las paginas. No se detuvo a leer nada en particular, solo se conformaba con mirar sus trazos. Observó entonces unas paginas casi a la mitad donde la joven, tenía fotos pegadas a las paginas.

Por el pastel, era una fiesta de cumpleaños. Veía cada uno de los rostros a su alrededor. Notó a Noikaru, a un hombre mayor que ella que suponía por el color de sus cabellos era su padre. Al otro lado, otro hombre de facciones demasiados serías y alta, justo detrás de ella, que, podría tratarse de su hermano, y luego estaba dos mujeres: una de cabellos largos y bien arreglados con unos profundos ojos azules y otra mujer, parecida a ella, al otro lado, habían mas fotos pegadas y observaba la navidad de los Kinomotos, el cumpleaños de quien llamó Touya. Era su hermano, y la otra suponía era Tomoyo, su amiga.

-"Se notan tan felices"- declaró en un susurro. Entonces tomó una decisión. Volvió su mirada a los demás artículos del bolso y notó su teléfono móvil. Comenzó a buscar en su memoria encontrando el teléfono de "Papá" "Touya" en la misma. Llamaría al padre de Sakura y pagaría su boleto a Rusia. Si el se enteraba que Sakura estaba desaparecida- como imaginaba que, no tardaría en ocurrir.- Prefería que se enterara por él y no por la televisión...

**------------------**

Sus ojos recorrían los documentos que le llegaron por fax. Con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, desplegaban toda elegancia y sensualidad que pese a su edad, aun irradiaba. Definitivamente no iba para nada con el ambiente húmedo y algo tosco de aquella habitación: había filtraciones a un lado del techo. Las ventanas que daban al mercado mas abajo estaban algo oxidadas y definitivamente no era el ambiente que acostumbraba a estar. Pero aun así, dado el poco dinero que tenía o le quedaba para cumplir totalmente el plan y pagarle honorarios a sus cómplices, tuvo que conformarse, además, fue cuando escuchó unos débiles toques a su puerta.

-Adelante- declaró con cierto decoro. Cuando vio al chino observándole desde la puerta, esta se enderezó bajando los pies del escritorio.- ¿Y bien?

-Aceptará. Diez millones- la mujer sonrió complacida.

-Te dije que, si me ayudabas en esto, te saldría mas conveniente que, extorsionarla por tu parte...- brindándole un cigarrillo y él lo aceptó.

-Si, supongo que así es... – tomando una bocanada de su cigarro y observó a un lado. La mujer se quedó observándole por unos instantes mientras consumía su cigarro.- ¿Qué irás a hacer con ella?

No dándole importancia declaró.- Deshacerme de ella por supuesto.- apagando el cigarro en el cenicero. Tieng le observó sorprendido y ahora si, cierto temor se apoderó de él. ¿Acaso aquella mujer – que tenía una apariencia mas o menos de una dama - que jamás cometería secuestro o extorsión, ahora hablaba de homicidio?

"Una pena en verdad" – pensó unos instantes el hombre. Mirada que despertó la curiosidad de su cómplice. -¿por qué tienes que eliminarla?

-Porque ya vio mi rostro.- sorprendiéndole y la mujer sonrió aun mas.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que me ocultaría en las sombras? No... quería que viera a quien hizo enojar con sus pretensiones con Shaoran...

-No es porque la odies...

-¡Santo cielo no! Pero mis intereses superan sus _afaires_ con Li. Si ella no hubiera aparecido en su camino, ya estuviera casada con él y sus millones habrían resuelto todos mis problemas financieros... – mirándole con indeferencia declaró.- lárgate...

-¿Dónde la tienes?

-En el sótano... pero ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Tieng sonrió y un brillo se posó en su mirada. Mirada que la mujer observó con perspicacia. – Solo quiero pagarle una visita.

-¡No hagas una estupidez! Li no sospecha de mi... caso contrario a ti.

-Es cierto. Pero agradezco que, nos hayamos unido en una causa en común, Lady Marianne. Tenemos ciertos deseos monetarios con los Li. Y cada quien conseguirá lo que quiere de esta asociación ¿no es así?

Ella sonrió con determinación y sus ojos brillaron pese las circunstancias en que afirmaba que, no odiaba a Sakura. Pero ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? Ciertamente, concertar la cita con Li, pero no lo haría ella. Usaría a alguien mas para que, obtuviera el dinero. Mataría a Sakura y se acercaría después a consolar a Li.

_-"El no la ama... Santo Cielo, no. Ella no es mujer para él..."-_ pensó mientras veía a Tieng retirarse de la destartalada oficina.- "_Solo ve en ella lo que la mayoría de los hombres ven : un rostro bonito y un cuerpo caliente... que responda a sus caprichos." _

**--------------------**

Touya apareció por la puerta de la casa temprano aquel día: su padre había invitado a su hijo y a su prometida para almorzar. Para su mala suerte, no se encontraría con las mejores noticias. Tomoyo andaba con él aquel día pues, era su día libre. Entraron de manos y Touya escuchó la voz de su padre, parecía hablar aprisa con alguien. Cuando avanzó mas dentro de la casa seguido por Tomoyo, vio a su padre, blanco como una hoja de papel.

Para el mayor de los Kinomotos parecía ser, que recibía malas noticias. Tomoyo también se percató y no le gustó la mirada del siempre optimista y alegre Fujitaka. Escucharon cuando el hombre declaraba—Si, entiendo... ¿En cuanto tiempo vendrán por mi? – después Touya solo escuchó por unos segundos solo el silencio de su padre prestando atención a lo que le declaraban.

Tomoyo no sabía como reaccionar ante la mirada de Fujitaka. En un momento notó que sus ojos estaban embargados con una enorme tristeza. Fujitaka bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Preguntó con precaución.- ¿No habrá...- su voz se entrecortó.- ... es decir... no...

Parecía que con quien hablaba le calmaba. Tomoyo notando que Fujitaka tenía los labios cenizos, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al regresar Fujitaka colgaba la llamada y respiraba con profundidad. Sus ojos fueron a los de su hijo y se observaron unos instantes: la mirada del alto hombre parecía pedir explicaciones en los ojos de su progenitor.

-Aquí tiene un poco de agua...- declaró Tomoyo con recato. Fujitaka tomó dos tragos.

-Gracias hija- declaró al beber el liquido o parte de este. Suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Fujitaka miró los ojos azulados de la prometida de su hijo y palmó su mano en busca de apoyo. ¿Cómo revelarle a ellos aquella horrible verdad? Decidió no hacerlo.

-Si- afirmó.- Solo que, me han contado que... un amigo mío... está en severos problemas...

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó Touya suspicazmente.

-Muy cercano. Está... en un hospital en Europa- Mintió rápidamente. Si Touya se enteraba de la verdad... toda la verdad, perdería los cabales iría con él y mataría a Shaoran Li con sus propias manos.

Y sabía que, por Sakura, él no estaba exagerando.

Touya siempre fue el protector de su hermana menos. Odiaba el pensamiento que, algo le ocurriera a ella. Tenía un temperamento fuerte y aquel temperamento, podría provocar mas desgracias. Cargaría luego con las consecuencias una vez su hermana se enterara.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Ahora mismo. – afirmó con certeza sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. Pasando por su lado agregó.- Un automóvil viene ahora mismo para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Mientras Tomoyo se quedó en el salón sintiendo algo fuera de su sitio, un mal presagio. Presentía algo pero no siguió al hombre: no le correspondía, contrario a su prometido; Touya siguió a su padre por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Deteniéndose en el umbral declaró.- No tienes que mentirme...- viéndole sacar una maleta de su armario y yendo a las gavetas.- Puedes decirme que pasa en verdad- Fujitaka se paró en seco.

-Ya lo dije hijo: un amigo requiere de mi...

-¿Qué amigo tuyo puede hacerte mover rápidamente de un continente a otro? Conocemos a casi todos tus amigos... y jamás..- pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Escúchame Touya: me ausentaré unos días solamente... te llamaré en cuanto llegue...

-Es que...

-Es importante hijo.- dijo con firmeza y su mirada se endureció un instante.- Mientras esté ausente, podrías venir a rociarle agua a las plantas... me tardaré mas de un par de días.

-Las plantas sobrevivirán, pero no yo, sabiendo que usas ese "_amigo"_ como excusa- guardando silencio un instante, - Se trata de Sakura, ¿no es así? Algo le ha pasado y no quieres decirme...

-Hijo...

-No vale que me mientas... vas a Europa... Sakura está en Europa... ¿Cierto, se trata de ella? – Sonando por primera vez afectado y ciertamente desesperado.- ¡¿Es Sakura!

-Touya: - tomándole por los hombros.-Sakura está bien- sonrió tratando de mantener la calma. Pero solo trató de sonreír. Apenas le salió una pequeña mueca. – Necesito que cuides de Tomoyo y su madre aquí. ¿podrías hacer eso, hijo?

-Solo dime la verdad- solicitó con asperidad pero en su tono de voz había algo de imploración.

-Por favor.. cuídalas.- insistió. Finalmente Touya aceptó con una cabezadita y Fujitaka le abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Acaso no me dirás que pasa?

-No hasta que vuelva... necesito que vuelvas al trabajo... necesito que cuides de tu prometida... y su madre y que resuelvan sus diferencias... es por ellas que, debes de preocuparte ahora.

-¡Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti o Sakura!

-Lo se- asintió.- pero tienes que darte cuenta que, ahora tienes otras prioridades. Mientras Sakura, me tenga a mi, todo estará bien. Ella ya tiene a alguien que se preocupe por ella y la cuide.

-¿Me quieres decir que esa niña...

-Ya no es una niña- declaró su padre- y ella tiene quien le cuide... tu no te preocupes. Me comunicaré contigo cuando pueda. – Separándose de su hijo y comenzando a llenar la maleta.

Touya se sentía molesto. Rabioso... iracundo. ¿Cómo que Sakura tenía alguien mas? Ella no necesitaba alguien mas. ¡Lo tenía a él! Siempre le cuidaría. Y ¿Por qué su padre se negaba en decirle que ocurría?

Entonces, lo dedujo. Hablaba de ese Shaoran Li. Era con él quien hablaba. De seguro se pasó de atrevido con su hermana (la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en pensar lo que pudo haber intentado el maldito chino con su hermanita). Pero eso no merecía viaje de Fujitaka para Europa.

Finalmente respiró cuando el aire le comenzó a hacer falta en sus pulmones. Suspiró resignado. Si eran Sakura y él algo obstinados, lo habrían heredado de su progenitor. Trataría de confiar en su padre, Comenzó a revisar sus gavetas y murmuró, extendiéndoles unas calcetas gruesas- Aquí tienes... colócatelas... en Europa el clima es algo tosco...- Fujitaka aceptó las prendas con una sonrisa. Por lo menos su hijo, confiaría por ahora en su criterio.

--------------------------

Eriol suspiró dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que provenían de su corazón. Aquélla mañana fue la prueba inexorable que, sus sentimientos evolucionaban mas allá de un interés pasional o puro deseo por las mujeres.

El hombre era conocido por sus volátiles romances que no pasaba mas allá de tener sexo con alguna mujer en un hotel de lujo o en el escritorio de su oficina. Era fácil mandar a buscar a cualquier muchacha de Diario Tokio con quien coqueteaba en aquel día y ella respondía a sus coqueteos y terminaba haciéndola suya en el sofá de su despacho o en el escritorio. Otras dos citas mas y un caro obsequio compraban sus intenciones y compromisos inventados, para dejar de reunirse con ellas, las muchachas dado su desinterés, se retiraban.

Sacó su lujoso porta-cigarrillos del bolsillo de su saco y encendió uno. Su mirada pérdida, mas allá de lo que los ventanales del lujoso despacho de Li, permitían se iban mas allá al pensar en la pelirroja que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche.

Jamás en su vida se había predispuesto ante la idea de llevar una relación seria con nadie. Incluso, por primera vez, pensaba llevar las cosas "paso a paso" antes de acostarse con ella. ¡Nunca en su vida, había pasado eso por la cabeza! Pero aquella mujer era un caso especial.

Muy especial.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar el timbre de la recepción.- ¿Si? – respondió pulsando el botón.

-Señor: Aquí está la Señora Toskihime- habló una de las mujeres- Dice que tiene un asunto que tratar con usted...

Toskihime... ah si, su ultimo idilio sentimental, si a eso podría llamársele. Fue la última mujer que tuvo en sus brazos que no causó un gran impacto en si, porque sus pensamientos estaban ya dominados por otra persona.

Una hermosa persona, de largas piernas y cabello pelirrojo.

Que Toskihime era casada, poco le importaba. Que su esposo estuviera en la junta de accionistas del Diario Tokio, era otra cosa que no le interesaba. El hombre tenía inversiones alrededor del mundo y era de setenta años y ella de veintisiete años. ¿Qué buscaba una jovencita como aquella en un anciano como esposo?

Dinero, estatus, poder.

-Hágala pasar- solicitó con profesionalidad. Apagó su cigarrillo y mantuvo su mirada pérdida incluso cuando la elegante mujer pasó al despacho. Estaba ataviada con un elegante abrigo de piel que seguro fue obsequio de su esposo.

-Eriol Querido...- declaró ella acercándose con galantería y pasos de felina. Su mirada estudiaba el rostro de su amante.- ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado un montón...

-¿Ah si? – indicándole una silla al otro lado del escritorio. Ella pestañeó dos veces confundida. Al Eriol sonreír sutilmente, se olvidó de aquella forma de tratarle y se sentó delante de él.

-Toiki me hizo ir con él a esas juntas en Barbádos... una pesadilla no estar cerca de ti...

-Me sorprende que pienses en mi cuando tienes a tu flamante esposo...- le acusó Eriol sutilmente. Ella se sonrió.

-Sabes que lo hago por simples negocios...

-Negocios...- suspiró él.

-No tardará en morir- declaró con firmeza. Aquella crudeza no sorprendió a Eriol: la mujer chupaba la vida y la fortuna de su marido mientras tenía romances ilícitos con hombres mucho mas jóvenes y vigorosos. – Está poniendo sus asuntos en claro para marcharse en paz. Le doy dos años máximo. – y sonriéndole agregó.- He estado pensando que, mientras él termina de marcharse, tu y yo podemos poner en serio nuestros asuntos: Un compromiso de dos años, no mataría a nadie. Puedo esperar ¿qué tal tu?

Otra cazafortuna mas. Pobre Toskihime. ¡No sabía en verdad con quien compartía su cama!

-A propósito...- observando a su alrededor.- ¿Que haces en el despacho de Li?

-Estoy aquí hasta su retorno de sus asuntos en Rusia.

-Oh.- declaró haciendo el gesto de su expresión perfectamente con sus labios. -¿Y es verdad... que el tiene una habitación aquí? Con cama y todo.

Eriol tardó unos instantes en asentir. Si fue un buen romance cuando se acostó con ella, no le interesaba para nada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a él? ¡Aquella mujer era hermosa! Era una amante perfecta. Sin embargo, ¿Le rechazaba mentalmente? ¡Debía de estar loco!

-¿Por qué no me la enseñas? – preguntó con coquetería y un brillo lujurioso en su mirada.

-Lo siento- declaró Eriol cortésmente. Aquello aturdió a su acompañante.- Pero no puedo...

-¿No puedes?

-No puedo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-Ah. Pues, dame tu dirección a tu departamento y nos reuniremos allá luego. Diré a Toiki que, tengo una reunión de la Asociación de Caridad y llegaré tarde...

-Yo no llevo mujeres a mi departamento- declaró molestando a la mujer.

Ella hesitó un instante y luego sonrió tratando de comprender las cosas y luego con una risa, declaró.- Ya entiendo: no sabía que estabas casado ...

-No estoy casado- declaró con molestia. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? aquella risa, le comenzaba a incomodar y darle jaqueca.

-En una relación seria entonces... bueno, entonces, iremos al hotel de siempre... – observando las puertas al otro lado del salón agregó.- O puedo quedarme hasta que termines...

-No estoy involucrado aun con nadie seriamente... y no quiero que te quedes- declaró con firmeza.

Ella borró su sonrisa y su mirada cambió a incredulidad, molestia e ímpetu. Frunciendo su ceño declaró con acidez- ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso me estás rechazando?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo...

-¡Que Gracioso! – declaró ella con veneno en su voz- ¡No hiciste eso dos meses atrás!

-Bueno: peor fuiste tu que estando casada, respondiste a mis insinuaciones...

-¡Me llevaste a un hotel! Tuvimos un affaire.

-Si lo admito. – poniéndose de pie. Su alta figura de pie y ella sentada, intimidó un instante a la mujer.- Pero no quiero eso... nunca mas.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó ella entre sorprendida y molesta.- ¿Acaso habrás metido otra zorra a tu agitada agenda? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Quiero saberlo!

-Ahora mismo no hay nadie – declaró con firmeza dejando entrever que su presencia era ya una molestia. – Y si deseo hacer una relación duradera... seria con alguien que no deseara que su esposo actual falleciera para meterse con el otro...

-¿Y lo que siento por ti que?

-Querida: lo que ves en mi, es un mero entretenimiento porque soy bueno en la cama- declaró sin nada de humildad- Sin embargo, tus affaires con tu masajista no son nada desconocidos para mi...- el poco color que tenía el rostro de la mujer, desapareció en segundos. Eriol sonrió complacido para agregar cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Crees acaso que no investigo a las mujeres con quienes me involucro? Todas y cada una de ellas, son investigadas... por eso no me fijo mucho en ellas... son iguales que tu y las otras que, bueno terminaron en mis brazos no me duran mucho porque hay algo en ellas que me molesta...- y agregó con autoridad y entre dientes- Espero que no trates de persuadirme o acosarme querida... o tu esposo sabrá de tu affaire conmigo en su propia cama cuando estuvo de viaje o en el hotel... – el rostro de ella se llenó de un sonrojo gracias a la rabia que sentía. ¿Acaso él la amenazaba?

Poniéndose de pie declaró con ira- ¡Eres un maldito! Un condenado ... ¡Deseo que una mujer te rompa el corazón! Ojalá que una mujer te ponga a arrastrarte a sus pies como a un perro y te rechace... una y otra vez...

-Buen día ...- declaró él señalando la puerta con caballerosidad.

Se marchó como un huracán por la puerta, estrellándola. Una vez se marchó Eriol se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio. ¡Vaya problema que tenía con esa mujer! fue uno de los tantos errores que esperaba tener el tiempo de corregirlos. La última vez que la vio en ese abrigo llevaba sobre ella un sensual _lingerie_. No olvidaba que era la razón porque usaba abrigo en una temperatura algo tibia de aquel día.

Se había cansado de romances y amoríos de una noche. Buscaba algo duradero. Alguien que le arrancara la respiración, con una mirada... con una sonrisa. Alguien que le hiciera perder horas de sueño al pensar en ella... donde sus pensamientos eran dominados, por una mirada, una sonrisa, un roce.

Parecía que había encontrado aquella mujer. Ya sabía en lo mas profundo de su corazón que a pesar de tener un pasado tan triste y vacío, debía enderezar su vida, por su bien.

Pero ¿Acaso acercándose a una mujer la cual había dejado entendido que no quería nada con él lograría algo? Bueno, hay un dicho que dice "El que persevera, triunfará" , ya había dado el primer paso, en dejar o tratar de dejar la promiscuidad que dominaba su vida desde sus años mozos. Ahora esperaba que, fuera otorgado la buenaventura de obtener finalmente lo que deseaba.

Aunque no fuera una tarea fácil.

**---------------------------**

Tieng, en silencio se conformaba con verle. Estaba con sus ojos cubiertos con la venda y parecía dormitar en la silla donde estaba amordazada con las manos en su espalda. Estaría muy cansada. Tieng no se permitiría el lujo de, que alguien supiera que él tuvo que ver con todo aquello: lo que le importaba no que una mujer tan hermosa perdiera su vida (¡Eso jamás: si eso es lo que faltaba mas en el mundo... mujeres como ella: mujeres que brindaran placeres visuales y carnales en hombres como él). prendió un cigarrillo y echó humo por la boca, quedándosele observando: aquel cuerpo de diosa... incluso vistiendo ropas comunes. Esos labios sonrosados, rostro de dulce de leche. Sensualidad embriagante que sin proponérselo, arrojaba aquella muchacha.

Si hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre, la hubiera hecho suya a la mala y sin hesitar. Se preguntaba si ya Li habría saciado su curiosidad con aquella japonesa. Había llamado su atención desde el momento que le fue presentada y no era ciego para él que, aquella cierta autosuficiencia, inteligencia y una sutil pizca de inocencia, eran atractivos de por si.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba al saborear aquel cuerpo diminuto y tentador.

Inevitablemente prefirió observarla en silencio e imaginarse probar aquella figura que tentaba todos sus sentidos.

Su mente hacía juegos sucios con él. sus pasos, a la joven la alertaron y levantó su rostro tratando de entender aquel sonido que con lentitud se acercaba a ella.

Sentía el humo del cigarrillo.

De repente, sintió como unos dedos paseaban sus cabellos sedosos color café y no pudo evitar el tratar de alejar su cabeza de su captor. No evitando claro, gemir un instante, aterrorizada.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta quedar inconsciente fue pensar en Shaoran Li. Inevitablemente sus pensamientos rondaban en Li. Y la situación con Marianne, no resultaba muy esperanzador.

En sus años como periodista, había aprendido a estudiar la actuación y aprender a escuchar sus percepciones y su sexto sentido, aunque no había servido de mucho con relación a Shaoran. Su instinto, había dicho desde que Marianne se acató como responsable en su rapto, que no saldría de allí del todo bien; Marianne parecía tener planes especiales con Sakura.

Planes que, no le revelaban la mejor de las impresiones.

Aquellos dedos, los sintió gruesos, algo grandes para una mujer. Cuando aquel dedo se deslizó desde una de sus orejas hasta su mentón, percibió el aroma de tabaco y colonia de hombre.

Una colonia algo fuerte para sus sentidos.

Su voz finalmente encontró sus labios y sus pensamientos cuando con un temblar de voz preguntó.- ¡¿Quién es!

Tieng se sintió cautivado por aquélla voz de mando y autoridad que la chica tenía. No era caprichosa y mucho menos consentida cuando pasaba con Mei. Adoraba a Mei a su macabra y estupefacta forma. Pero el deseo que Sakura encendía en él, hizo que agachara la cabeza hasta la de Sakura y percibió el aroma de sus cabellos que se apreciaba como un champú de flores. Ella percibió aquel roce y brincó en la silla asustada. Él le aferró por la otra mejilla y le brindó un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

Sakura comenzó a espantarse- No me toque... ¿Quién es?

Tieng mantuvo silencio_. "Un desperdicio en verdad..."_ suspiró resignado que, no la tocaría como quería. Aunque las sensaciones que corrían por sus miembros eran demasiados reveladores incluso para su disgusto. Se alejó, dejando caer su cigarrillo en el suelo de aquella habitación. Sakura para su placer y descanso, escuchó cuando los pasos se alejaban de ella y la puerta era abierta y nuevamente cerrada.

Aquello luego de unos segundos que no percibía nadie en la habitación, comenzaron sus sentidos a reaccionar a su miedo. Comenzó a sollozar irremediablemente, en donde recordaba lo que sentía con Shaoran Li y en sus brazos o su compañía y lo que sentía aun mas, ahora que, estaba sola.

"_Shaoran... ¿Por qué no hice caso a mi corazón y a tus labios? Creo que, todo aquel tiempo tenías razón. Una partecita de mi, te quería... y ahora, hasta ahora me doy cuenta en verdad, que significas mas para mi, de lo que yo creía,"_ arrepentida de no verlo ni a él ni a sus parientes y amigos "Tomoyo... hermano... Noikaru..." pensó en cada uno de sus rostro.- Espero que, me perdonen por ser, tan cobarde.. pero, no se que hacer" finalmente sucumbiendo a su miedo y preocupación.

-----------------------

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría con su amigo, Eriol se había presentado nuevamente en el campo a entrenar a los amigos del hermano menor de Noikaru. Era fin de semana y no tenía compromisos y los que tenía de almorzar con una amiga, fueron cancelados. Sin sospechar que era el blanco de observación de la joven Asuka, esta se refugiaba, en la sombra de un árbol de roble. De ahí se tenía una clara visión del hombre de cabellos oscuros quien sin gafas jugaba con los mas pequeños a su alrededor. Debía admitir que ese uniforme deportivo (conformado de pantalones cortos color azul que llegaban por sus rodillas, camiseta blanca y medias blancas con zapatillas deportivas), estaban sorprendente bien entalladas en su figura. Notó sus brazos fornidos y masculinos que jamás notaba en aquellos trajes de oficina. La suave brisa que chocaba con él, agitaban sus cabellos de una manera ligera y atractiva para ella.

-"_Madre Santa_"- se alarmó mirando a otro lado pero fue por un segundo, mientras su corazón latía a millón.- "¡Mira lo que piensas... Se supone que...!" –suspirando. Era inevitable. Llevaba en aquellos momentos a su lado un contenedor con limonada para todos los chicos y vasos desechables.

Usualmente estaba tan ocupada haciendo limpieza y los chicos subían después del juego y tomaban limonada y galletas.

¿Por qué rayos bajó ella y no esperó a los chicos arriba?

Era ineludible hacerse esa pregunta: lo hacía por ver a Eriol y como actuaba él con los jóvenes. Parecía en verdad, entusiasmado en entrenarles.

Aunque le había dejado claro que también era para conocerla a ella. Si ella pensaba que no se percataba de todas aquellas excusas y pretextos que utilizó el hombre, para mandar por ella a su oficina, estaba equivocado.

Ella se había percatado.

¡Eriol Hiragizawa era uno de los hombres mas codiciados por las damas en Diario Tokio y fuera de este! Lo admitía, pero su experiencia con los hombres y su frustración le habían hecho cerrarse la oportunidad de ni siquiera, tratarlo. Sabía que tenía una femineidad que atraía a hombres y algunas mujeres cuyos gustos eran algo opuestos a los de ella. Pero sabía que poseía aquel _sex appeal_ tanto como aquel hombre y que esa tensión la sintiera entre ambos era algo que no le gustaba... por momentos.

El hombre había hecho algunas de las mujeres del diario (y otras que ya habían renunciado del sitio) en sus amantes de una noche y tal vez dos. Las jóvenes no esperaban compromisos ni nada por el estilo. Solo era un simple _affaire_ incluso para hacer celosos a sus parejas pero el sujeto no perdía aquella oportunidad para aprovecharse, tal vez de aquello.¿Acaso un hombre como aquel, podía acatarse a la vida con una sola mujer y sin reproches? Ella no era gracias a su experiencia a entregarse a un hombre por mero capricho.

Tenía compromisos. Diario Tokio era un buen trabajo, con buen salario y futuro. Pero pensaba en su hermano y su padre: el primero merecía una educación y el segundo, tenía medicamentos muy caros para ponerse a inventar por una noche de deseo y pasión y luego, tener que salir de Diario Tokio y sabía que, jamás encontraría otro trabajo igual. Allí tenía el respeto de muchos y era de las mas experimentadas pese a su poca edad. Y no se quedaría en él, si aquel hombre y lo que intentaran no funcionara.

No echaría aquello en riesgo por nadie, menos que todo, por él. Un hombre que había captado en varias ocasiones haciéndole ojitos otras mujeres.

Pero aquellas mujeres no tenían las responsabilidades de Asuka.

Pensaba por segunda ocasión que el estar allí era tal vez un error. Se levantó y sacudió sus piernas descubiertas y sus short de la hierba y las hojitas que se pegaron en su vestimenta. Era una tontería. Aquel día hacía calor y salió tal cual estaba para comenzar la limpieza de su departamento, aunque admitía que, se había puesto un poco de brillo labial.

¿Habría una oportunidad de una relación a futuro si, acaso, aceptaba su proposición? Mostró intenciones de querer algo con ella "conocerla" pero era solo ¿Conocerla o saciar una curiosidad y llevársela a la cama? Haciéndose esa pregunta, volvió la vista, inevitablemente al campo de juego. Escuchaba a los jovenzuelos vitorear y uno que otro momento, escuchaba al hombre, darles instrucciones.

Pese a que era un hombre de dinero, parecía no tener algo mas importante que, entrenar a un grupo de chicos de escasos recursos. No tenían ni dinero de pagar un entrenador. Y el se comprometió con su hermano para acercarse a ella. Pero a la vez, se notaba que se divertían.

Decidió por fin, descender a la cancha, dejar la limonada y marcharse. Cuando bajaba la colina, varias miradas fueron a su figura y ellos eran los amiguitos de su hermano (Aun la pobre no se daba cuenta que aquellos amiguitos comenzaban a mostrar las hormonas de adolescentes normales). Todos sonrieron y su hermano sin que ella se percatara, suspiró resignado. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta su hermana que no eran ya niños y sabía –para su desgracia y lo que había ocasionado pleitos, contra otros niños.- Que su hermana cautivaba la atención del grupo de deportistas?

Pero no dejó de notar como Eriol no se creía lo que veía delante de si. - ¡Hora de algo frío!- declaró llamando a los chicos.

¡En verdad compraría mas de esos shorts cuando fuera de compras!

Eriol se quedó, mientras los demás corrían, rezagado atrás. Cuando llegó al grupo, inevitablemente su mirada se posó en aquellas piernas largas y pálidas que se exhibían debajo de aquellos coquetos shorts.

-¿No va a tomar limonada entrenador? – preguntó un chiquillo cuando vio que Eriol dio un paso atrás. Ahí todos le miraron .

-Adelante- declaró Asuka mirándole y sonriéndole sutilmente. Eriol tragó en seco.- Está fría...

-Y ella misma lo hace- declaró otro de los muchachos sentados en la hierba.

Eriol avanzó sintiéndose convencido y tomando el vaso de la mano de Noikaru. Lo probó y ella jamás le admitiría que, estaba igual de expectante esperando su opinión. ¿Por qué rayos le importaba si a él le gustaba o no?

Pero sentía que la expectativa era larga. Finalmente él parecía torturarle con la expectativa, cosa que le incomodaba un poco. pero pocos segundos después, sonrió y declaró.- Tienen razón- mirándole con aquellos ojos azules marinos llenos de perspicacia.- Está delicioso...

No entendía porque con su mirada y su sonrisa, además de su respuesta le llenaban de alegría. Tampoco se percató cuando sus mejillas se arrebolaron sutilmente dándole un aspecto mas ingenuo de lo que era ella.

Pero varios de los chicos, incluso el hermano de Noikaru se percataron del cambio en el rostro de su hermana. También en Eriol. Observaba uno y el otro, en silencio mientras estos no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse tontamente. Ahí fue cuando Noikaru se percató de que, se había quedado paralizada observando a Hiragizawa. Aquello le hizo sentirse como una tonta.

"_Grandioso Asuka... simplemente grandioso"_- declaró en su mente, recibiendo los vasos de casi todos los miembros del equipo. Sin despedirse, avanzó de regreso a casa y Eriol la vio marcharse admirando una vez mas aquella pizca de pudor que, rodeó el rostro de la joven ante su cumplido.

No entendía porque, habían hombres dentro de Diario Tokio y hasta algunas mujeres que se adjudicaban que Noikaru era una de las mujeres que siempre andaba con muchos hombres fuera del diario. Ella no tenía esa actitud que en un principio hizo que se fijara en ella como una clase de conquista o meta. Pero casi a mitad del camino, era una mujer de la cual no dejaba de pensar. Entonces... rechazó ella, una por una sus invitaciones.

Ahí debió darse cuenta que, ella no entregaría su vida o su cuerpo con tanta facilidad. Y él comenzó a percatarse de algo que, solo una vez, bien joven, ocurrió.

Se estaba enamorando de ella.

En ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos..- ¿Bueno? – atrajo la mirada de los demás en especial la del hermano de la joven.- Si, entiendo...- murmuró frunciendo su mirada- ¿Y dices que pasó llegaste cuando? Entiendo... si, no te preocupes... ve al departamento... te encontraré en cuarenta minutos allá... – cerrando la llamada. Suspiró irremediablemente. ¿Por qué pasaba aquello ahora?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él. desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora, estaba necesitándole, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera en Navidad, iba a Londres para visitarle. Sabía de sus hermanas en ocasiones (bueno, media hermanas) pero después, su vida era muy solitaria.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Kanji.

-Tengo que irme...- declaró. – Requieren de mi... ¡Disculpen chicos: pero tengo que irme!

Hubo quejidos de decepción entre los jóvenes.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Kanji.

-Lo sabré cuando llegue a casa...

-¿A su casa?- preguntaba el jovenzuelo.- ¿Por qué a su casa? – mientras le seguía recogiendo sus cosas y los demás hacían lo mismo: parecía que, el juego había terminado.

-Mi padre está en Japón.- sorprendiendo al muchacho: Eriol le había confesado que su vida era muy solitaria y él y su padre se habían separado mucho tiempo atrás. Algo muy difícil debía de estar ocurriéndole para que solicitara que se reunieran.

O que él pusiera pie fuera de Londres.

-¿Se encuentra bien, entrenador? – preguntó Kanji ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza negando sutilmente- Si, estoy bien. Solo que, tengo que ir... no quisiera pero..

-Está bien. Comprendemos...

Vio los rostros de los demás y estos asintieron y sonrieron. En pocos segundos ponía en marcha su vehículo y se retiraba del lugar, consciente que, su padre en Japón no era símbolo de buenas noticias.

No sabía lo cerca que estaba de aquello.

Cuando subió a su exclusivo departamento (gracias a aquel puesto exclusivo en Empresas Li y Diario Tokio), ubicado en el décimo quinto piso, lo primero que irremediablemente notó fue la frialdad de aquel lugar: no tenía nada que ver con su hogar natal en Inglaterra o acaso con Japón. Era un departamento para el cual contrató en su decoración a alguien experto restándole en él alguna descripción de la persona que vivía allí: muebles negros tapizados en piel. Alfombra blanca en el suelo, un bar a la izquierda típico de un soltero y acaudalado hombre. Una cocina que raramente se utilizaba. Mas atrás dos habitaciones cada una con su baño y un área que, daba a una terraza donde por las noches podía observar el cielo de Tokio.

Pero después, no había nada que se relacionara a Eriol Hiragizawa con aquel "hogar". Fue al vinero y sacando una botella de bourbon, lo colocó en la nevera para que enfriase.

Tomó un baño y lavó su pelo, se vistió lo mas casual posible pero no muy casual (no quería incomodar a su padre, quien siempre radiaba etiqueta y formalidad hasta los domingos), lo que si le extrañó fue que, su padre solicitara que se reunieran en su apartamento y no en algún restaurante. Cuando fue la hora en punto, esperó un par de minutos mas, antes que una llamada en recepción, pisos mas abajo, le informaran de una visita.

Cuando Eriol abrió la puerta, encontró a alguien delante de si, un poco mas paliducho y delgado de la ultima vez que lo vio. Hiragizawa padre, lo observó un instante de arriba abajo antes de saludarle con un apretón en su mano.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? – saludó con aparente timidez. De todas maneras, Eriol siempre lo trató de igual forma. Este se hizo un lado y le dejó pasar.

Hiragizawa padre observaba aquella sala antes de tomar asiento. Suspiró irremediablemente y declaró.- Por este decorado, supongo que, no te has casado.

Ignorando su comentario prefirió decir- ¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?

-¿Qué tienes?

-Un bourbon enfriándose en la nevera... es tu favorito...- sacando una tímida sonrisa de los labios de su padre.

-Te acuerdas de eso...

-Me acuerdo de muchas cosas...- murmuró yendo a la cocina y sirviéndose dos tragos.

-Sin embargo, no he sido un buen padre- murmuró cuando Eriol llegó y le brindó un vaso. – Rara vez te llamaba para tu cumpleaños... tampoco fuiste a mi boda con Mirtle.

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró el joven.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Asistí a las dos primeras...

-ME lo hechas aun en cara... que lamentablemente no he sabido tomar las mejores decisiones en lo que se refiere a compañía femenina.

-Necesitabas una anfitriona para tus eventos de sociedad, es todo- afirmó el joven con rencor.

-No vine a discutir contigo.- declaró Hiragizawa, dejando su trago delante de él en la mesa de centro. Eriol ahí se percató que su padre, contrario a la última vez que estuvieron juntos, no bebió una gota de su trago. – Se que no he sido, un padre ejemplar. Se que, tampoco he continuado lo que le prometí a tu madre: que nunca te desampararía.

-Jamás lo has hecho.- afirmó Eriol algo sorprendido.- Me has enviado a los mejores colegios y universidades...

-No hablo de eso- declaró Hiragizawa- hablo de alejarte de mi. – murmuró. – Se que no fui el mejor padre... – Eriol estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué ahora corría a él con arrepentimientos y confesiones de lo que un buen padre es? – Y se que, cuando necesitabas como un hijo para ti, huía de tu cercanía en mis viajes... y ni hablemos que, no tienes tu propia familia por mi culpa.

Eriol no se lo negó. Tal vez, no quería lastimar a las mujeres como su padre alguna vez, dejó de importarle su propia madre. Nunca comprendió porque, si su progenitor no amaba a su madre, se casó en un primer lugar con ella. Tampoco, porque lo alejó de él, pese a que aun, como un niño y con la inocencia de tal, no entendía que su padre no lo quería cerca. Lo averiguó mucho después.

Y creía ahora que lo analizaba y sus palabras, que si tuvieron una suspicaz repercusión en él.

-Aun no entiendo si te das cuenta de todo esto ahora, porque vienes a mi...- declaró pausadamente.

-Porque necesito tu ayuda.- Eriol alzó una ceja ante aquello. –Se que no debería pedirte esto, pero no tengo otro remedio u otra forma de enfrentarlo; y no confío en nadie, mas que en ti.

-¡En mi! Jamás has mostrado confianza en mi ...- declaró con incredulidad aunque las revelaciones de su padre en aquel día, eran bastantes confusas desde que le llamó por el teléfono.

.- comprendo tu confusión, pero pronto lo comprenderás- tomando aire- Verás: me sometí un poco mas de un año atrás a un examen físico... y ... no todo fue bien como yo pensaba...

-¿No "como pensabas"?

Negó con su cabeza y declaró mirándole a los ojos que Hiragizawa padre reconocía en ellos pizcas de la misma mirada de su primera esposa.- Tengo cáncer... del malo...- murmuró sorprendiendo a Eriol con la revelación que en los primeros segundos no lograba asimilar aquella revelación. – Desde entonces he recibido tratamientos, los mejores del mundo... pero nada ha resultado... el doctor me ha dado de dos a tres meses. Máximo.

Eriol se puso de pie sorprendido ante aquello. Era cierto que, su padre nunca estuvo para él presente. Que lo colocaba en segundo lugar, luego de su esposa del momento y sus hermanastras. Pero jamás pensaría de él...

O creería que, podía desearle algún mal a él.

Aquello, sorpresivamente, le hacía sentir una punzada muy dolorosa en su corazón.

-¿Y no hay otras... – carraspeando. De repente sentía como su voz se quebraba.- Alternativas?

-He intentado muchas... algunas veces incluso con la quimioterapia pensé que, se había controlado, pero está muy esparcida...

-Pero te ves delgado si, y algo cansado pero no noto...- negándose a creer que en verdad estaba tan mal.

-No quise que abrieras la puerta y me vieras en silla de ruedas- admitió. – Mi enfermero me espera cerca de los ascensores. Cuando salga, tengo que sentarme de nuevo en ella. – negando con su cabeza- Ni siquiera pude ir a la fiesta que le dedicaron a Li Shaoran en Inglaterra por eso. Pensé que lo notarías. Pero no esperaba que no fueras a verme primero. Me enteré de tu ausencia cuando, vi los diarios al día siguiente.

-No fui con Shaoran... – le dijo tranquilizándole.- No pude ir... me quedé controlando las cosas aquí...

-Se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo Eriol- declaró con sus ojos embargados en lagrimas de arrepentimiento.- Solo pensé que, hacía lo mejor para ti...

pero no pudo decir mas nada: Sorprendido vio como su hijo se acercaba a él abriéndole los brazos y rodeándole con infinita ternura perdonando por aquel momento, los errores que alguna vez cometió como padre.

-Siento también que, no hubieras tenido la confianza de venir a mi en el primer momento...

negó con su cabeza declarando.- Mirtle no lo sabe aun..- sorprendiéndole.- Se percata que algo anda mal conmigo pero aun no le hablo del asunto... y tus hermanastras tampoco lo saben... eres el primero con el abogado, que te enteras...

-¿Abogado? – Separándose de él.

-Por eso he venido...- declaró secando las lagrimas con su pañuelo de bolsillo. – He decidido dejarte a ti, como administrador y dueño de mis propiedades...- sorprendiéndole.

-¿YO?

-Eres mi hijo. Casey y Lorainne son mis hijastras, pero tu eres mi hijo. Ellas aun, no están en posibilidades de administrar su legado. Les dejo una fuerte suma a ambas que le permiten continuar sus estudios, graduarse y hasta invertir. A Mirtle le dejo el doble de lo que le dejo a las niñas. Pero tu, tu tendrás que administrar lo de tus hermanastras hasta que ellas, tengan edad de valerse por si mismas. Tu tienes como mi hijo, el fideicomiso de tu madre y de mi parte, gran parte de mis acciones en bancos, certificados al portador y la mansión en Inglaterra.

-YO no...

-Por favor. Se que, solo acerté al casarme una vez y fue con tu madre. Después de eso, perdí mi camino y he cometido errores. Mirtle gastará su fortuna en meses... lo se. Las chicas no pueden manejarlo y serán dominadas por Mirtle. – tomando sus manos con imploración.- Necesito que me ayudes...

-¿Solamente puedo ayudarte de esa manera?

-No. Puedes al menos, tratar de encontrar la felicidad- mirando a su alrededor.- Encontrar alguien con quien compartir tu vida... alguien especial. Tu vida, así como esta habitación es fría y solitaria Eriol.- murmuró mirándole a los ojos.- Quiero que, no cometas los errores de este hombre que ves delante de ti, y te arrepientas el resto de tu vida por ello.

-Lo que quiero antes, es que, compartamos padre... por favor... ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en Japón?

-Regreso esta misma tarde a Londres. Dejé muchas cosas pendientes y este día vine pues, - encogiéndose de hombros.- Recibí la noticia de mi diagnostico el jueves. Pensé que, debía decírtelo en persona...

Eriol no sabía que decirle. Estaba tan confundido y su mirada se lo demostraba a su padre. Este murmuró – No te preocupes... ya tenía que vivir lo que debía. Lo único que lamento es que, nunca estuve para ti... tampoco sientas culpa o remordimientos... no te culpo de tu aislamiento de la familia... fui el primero en alejarme de ti...- poniéndose de pie. Y palmeándole el hombro agregó.- Yo me mostraré la salida...- yéndose y dejando a un confundido Eriol sentado en el sillón pero aun en shock por todo lo develado.

Por segunda vez en su vida, se sentía verdaderamente perdido. Y mas que todo, muy triste.

**-----------------------------**

"No se que le pasa al editor últimamente. Para las mejores historias las propongo yo y ¿qué hace el sujeto? Le da mis historias a los otros. ¡Es insoportable! Supongo que, como antes de la llegada del nuevo dueño, siempre tomaba en consideración mis talentos como escritora y reportera, el nuevo dueño tiene la culpa de los cambios que han estado ocurriendo últimamente"- Shaoran leía aquellas líneas pues no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir. Cuando vio que la hora se aproximaba para recoger a Fujitaka, ocurrió un cambio de planes.

Dejaría a Hueng con dos hombres, encargados de la protección de su prima. Iría personalmente a recoger a Fujitaka Kinomoto y esperaría por noticias de Sakura.

Encontraba que, el conocer al hombre en tales circunstancias no era lo mas adecuado. Sin embargo se encontraba en el deber (sin obviar la necesidad) de presentarse ante él y mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ocurriese. En parte (sino era que, totalmente) se sentía culpable del destino que corría Sakura.

Llegó al aeropuerto resguardado de unos seis hombres. Esperó sin llamar la atención, a un lado hasta que informaron la llegada del vuelo 200 desde Japón. No le fue difícil identificar al hombre en la multitud: Era el mismo rostro visto en la foto del diario de la joven.

Se aproximó a él y dijo con formalidad. - ¿Señor Kinomoto?

Fujitaka se volteó y le miró a los ojos. – Fujitaka Kinomoto... debe de ser usted Shaoran Li.

Shaoran extendió su mano y le apretó con cierta confianza y ambos se observaron por unos segundos.

-Lamento que no conozcamos en estas circunstancias- señalando a dos de sus hombres que ayudasen con el equipaje del hombre.

Mientras avanzaban al coche del hombre Fujitaka preguntó.- ¿Ha sabido algo mas de mi hija, señor Li?

-Llámeme Shaoran por favor... y no – negando con su cabeza- No hemos sabido nada. – Viendo la consternación en la mirada de Fujitaka, agregó.-Créame que sin pensarlo, cambiaría con su hija en cualquier lugar por no hacerle pasar todo esto.

-Le creo- declaró al verse dentro del coche al lado del hombre.- Usted... ¿Está enamorado de mi Sakura, cierto? – preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Shaoran no dudó un momento y le afirmó con una cabezadita. Aunque se sentía como un condenado adolescente. – Pero debe creerme que, jamás faltaría el respeto a su hija o lo que esos tabloides dicen...

-Lo comprendo señor Li- declaró Fujitaka cortando su explicación.-Créame: confío en mi hija y sus virtudes: Jamás se prestaría para algo así... y tampoco usted. – suspirando – Solo espero que, esté bien.

"Yo también"- aseguró Shaoran para si mismo.- "Yo también".

**----------------------------**

Meiling se las había ingeniado para salir del edificio: Con ayuda de Mijail, había procurado el salir sin ser percibida por los agentes de seguridad y lo había logrado. Ambos habían cruzado la calle y Meiling observó el punto de encuentro: un café ruso que había a dos bloques del departamento. Cuando iba a entrar y soltarse del aferre de Mijail, este se negó a soltarle.

-Estaré bien.- declaró ella tratando de irradiar seguridad. Pero ni ella misma la sentía al mirar nuevamente el negocio. – No te preocupes...

-Es que...

-Sino salgo en diez minutos, entonces ve por los agentes de seguridad... llámalos, que es mas rápido.-Entregándole su teléfono portátil. Sin dar espacios a replicas, ajustó su abrigo en su cuerpo y entró al lugar no evitando atraer unas cuantas ojeadas suspicaces por unos segundos. Buscando con su mirada en aquel lugar casi en penumbras, observó al final un hombre rodeado de otros tres y su mirada se endureció: Ahí estaba fumando con aires de mafioso y no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos.

-Me sorprende que no vinieras con tus guardespaldas... después de todo Li, siempre tiene sus mejores lobos a la tarea- ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

-No fumo.

-"¿no fumas?"

-Cortemos las cortesías... ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó directamente.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, Sakura. Y no te vale el mentirme... Se que algo tienes que ver en eso...

-Debo admitir Mei que no se de que me hablas- declaró reflejando humildad.- Pero, tampoco me interesa mucho lo que le pase. De seguro se marcharía del país... tu primo no tiene una gran reputación en cuanto a mantener a mujeres hermosas a su lado... tal vez el olor a shampoo de flores lo embriaga mucho..

-Mentiroso... sabes donde está ella y me lo dirás ahora o le diré a mi primo todo. No obtendrás un centavo.

-Que se yo Mei.- apagando su cigarrillo. Los otros hombres se alejaron resguardando la mesa y dejándolos solos.- Vengo a hablar de tu problema... no el de esa extranjera..

-Ahora mismo solo me importa Sakura. ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de una persona... un ser humano!

Tieng parecía inmutable. –Quien quiera que sea la necesitará aun viva Mei. Eso es claro, si ella no escapó de tu primo. – encendiendo otro cigarrillo.- Ahora, hablemos: ¿Cuándo crees que tu primo tenga listo mi dinero? – sonriendo.- o crees que seré tan decente para esperar a que resuelva sus problemas y luego pedir mi dinero...

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- desistiendo. Tal vez aquello era mejor para el bienestar de Sakura. Se puso de pie y se marchaba pero Tieng le detuvo por el brazo.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Nada...- murmuró él. aun la sujetaba del brazo y agregó- Dile a Li que quiero mi dinero para mañana a las seis de la tarde... puedes traérmelo aquí y yo te daré todas las pruebas y todo lo tuyo que tengo...

Meiling sacudió su brazo y así se libró del sujeto. Tieng le lanzó una fija mirada al verla salir de allí rápidamente.

Tomoyo se encontraba ya, trabajando su turno en la cafetería cuando el teléfono sonó. Estaba en si muy preocupada por el Señor Kinomoto. Lo dejaron irse en aquel coche que fue por él a la casa y no habían sabido nada desde entonces.

Tomoyo pasó la noche en la casa Kinomoto acompañando a Touya.

Ahora se encontraba limpiando mesas y sirviendo desayunos desde las seis de la mañana. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y el lugar estaba en su mejor apogeo.

Aun no se iba de su mente lo ocurrido en la casa Kinomoto. Inevitablemente, pensó en su madre. Pensaba en ella hasta cinco y seis veces al día.

-Daidouji.- declaró el que estaba cerca de la caja registradora.- Tienes una llamada- él mismo sorprendido: Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba allá.

-Habla Daidouji...- tomando el teléfono.

-Tomoyo: soy Touya...

-Touya... pero que..

-Escúchame. Estoy en el hospital. Inicié mi turno hoy... – Añadió rápidamente.- Hemos recibido un caso de una mujer con problemas cardiacos... muy baja presión... se trata de tu madre...

Tomoyo sintió instantáneamente como sus piernas temblaron.

Touya continuó.- uno de mis amigos me hará un favor: una ambulancia pasará por ti en -. Parecía ver el tiempo de su reloj – Diez minutos... te traerán al hospital..

-Touya...- declaró con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila: - imaginándose lo que podría pasar por su cabeza- Estará bien... yo me estoy encargando de ella. – lamentándose no estar a su lado físicamente para consolarle y brindarle fuerzas. – Tu llega aquí a salvo... ¿Has entendido?

-Si- asintió la muchacha agradecida por el tono de voz que su prometido le daba fuerzas. – Si. Voy a explicar aquí ahora lo que ocurre.

-Te la estaré cuidando mientras vienes...

-Gracias Touya.- declaró aliviada que, él estuviera allí con su madre.- Te amo tanto... muchas gracias...

-Yo también te amo...- declaró con firmeza. Tomoyo sonrió.- Era muy imposible que él lo dijera delante de otras personas... es mas, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel "Te amo" de sus labios tan abiertamente, cuando usualmente decía "Yo también"

Touya cortó la llamada no sorprendiéndose pero si inquietándose al ver media docena de rostros compungidos y llorosos delante de él. Lo que mas le molestaba era una mujer sollozando y con lagrimas en sus ojos o llorando.

Pero había algo mas importante aconteciendo y eso, era lo que importaba en aquellos instantes y no un grupo de enfermeras lloriqueando. ¡Aquello le volvía loco! Ignorando las miradas de las féminas quienes ya sollozaban su derrota definitiva (mas aun al escuchar con firmeza y aquella desesperación marcada en la voz del médico encargado), ante la joven que había capturado el corazón del galeno mas guapo del centro hospitalario.

**Continuará. **

¡Hola a todos y todas! Después de un par de semanas en expectativas les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "Para Mi, Siempre fuiste Tu"

¡Aquellos que llevaban apuestas de quien podría ser el secuestrador debieron de sorprenderse! Y otras ¡Ni tanto! Me habían expresado sus inquietudes en sus rr y no podía decir nada pues, ¡no tendría nada de divertido entonces, el capitulo! Quienes no se lo imaginaban ¿Qué creen?

¿Qué razones tenía Marianne? Lo leerán en el próximo capitulo. Marianne explicará sus razones mas importantes de todo el asuntito... Solo cuatro capítulos mas para el final!

Una nota para todas aquellas que me pedían epilogo y lemon. Les tengo para informarles que si habrá epilogo – de hecho, habrán dos, tal vez tres...- y estos tendrán lemon... claro que advertiré desde que empiece la escena hasta que termine, para no herir la susceptibilidad de mis lectoras. Voy aclarando que mi beta me ha informado que el primer lemon me ha salido bastante "encendido" y por tanto te pido que sino tienes la edad para leerlo, mejor no lo hagas. Las demás que lo solicitaron, espero no decepcionarlas. Aun estoy pensando la alternativa de no publicar el epilogo con el Lemon en Ffnet y hacerlo en el grupo de yahoo. Pero aun no es definitivo.

**Ahora a responder vuestros comentarios**:

Primero Sofi: ¡Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por vuestro correo acerca de los caps. 15 y 16! Me reí mucho en nuestra conversación por MSN y espero haberte complacido en este nuevo capitulo donde las dudas se aclaran y el destino de Sakura está en juego... ¡AHHHHHH! ¿qué piensa hacer esta autora? Te preguntas... bueno, esperemos que nada malo jijiji . espero recibir tus comentarios acerca de este capitulo 17. gracias por tus felicitaciones y en verdad, estoy muy contenta por el gran apoyo en esta historia. ¡Cuídate!

Tutanilla: Jajaja creo que este capitulo respondió tus inquietudes. La verdad que Sakura tiene un gran reto por delante... Marianne no quiere que ella permanezca con vida, y habrá que ver, que podría hacer ella para conseguir esto. Lo de "Pasará algo entre ellos" muchas cosas pasan pero otras no tan bonitas. Así que tendrás que estar al pendiente para ver que pasa y que no pasa jejejeje.

Honguito: Gracias por tus múltiples comentarios. Creo que tus dudas fueron aclaradas ¿ne?

¿Era Marianne de quien sospechabas? Veré si me respondes la duda... lo del secuestro en el baño, en verdad tienes razón. Precisamente por eso, es el lugar idóneo... ¿Acaso no crees que las ideas mas obvias son las que las personas pasan por alto? Y date cuenta que entraron dos chicas y salieron dos chicas, a Sakura le pusieron las ropas de la otra. ¿Cómo iban a pensar los de Seguridad que era Sakura? Y la otra salió con el abrigo de Sakura pero dejando ver su cara a los otros de seguridad. La vida está así y hasta disparan a plena luz del día a las personas. ¿qué les espera a los ciudadanos comunes? La verdad espero que lo de Eriol resultara entretenido y ¿Viste? Ya no babea, nada mas devora con la mirada. - ¡Ay la mirada de ese hombre me hace suspirar!- ejemmm... sorry. Hablaremos luego...

Kendapassoma: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu RR. Espero que hayas sido de las que tenían a Marianne como sospechosa principal y si no ¡Sorpresa! Con relación a Ciruelo Rebelde. He retomado el último capitulo. Lamento si me he tardado mucho con ese. La verdad es que tengo previsto, terminar Para Mi completo antes de volver a retomar los últimos capítulos de Ciruelo Rebelde. Aunque te admito que el capitulo mas reciente, lo he retomado pero avanza lentamente. Para ese momento que culmine esta historia con sus epílogos, pretendo publicar Ciruelo en Ffnet publicando un capitulo a la semana, pues está avanzadísimo en el Ático. Hasta entonces, espero que te conformes con la actualización de la presente historia y espero que sea de tu agrado la culminación. ¡Hasta una próxima!

Yelitza: hola y gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que las parejitas se están reorganizando y sus vidas entrelazándose. Espero que lo ocurrido con Eriol haya sido de tu agrado. Las cosas avanzan de a poquito y en el próximo capitulo darán un giro de 360° , afectando las de las personas a su alrededor. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero con ansias tu respuesta. un beso.

Daulaci: Amiga y beta querida. ¡Claro que espero con ganas tus RR! Aunque una escenita de aquí no habías llegado a ver- un agregado de ultimo minuto de tu servidora.- Espero que te guste... parte de la victoria de estos 300 RR es gracias a tu constante supervisión delos capítulos pese a tus múltiples compromisos y es algo que agradezco muchísimo. Creo que este capitulo te agarrará de sorpresa en par de lugares y no dudo que sea de tu agrado. Un beso y te cuidas.

DartMocy: cruel... hmmm excelente adjetivo... ¿Qué pensarás de mi en este capitulo? – una mirada traviesa atraviesa el rostro de Crys.- jijiji, nunca me habían dicho cruel... bueno si, un par de veces últimamente pero nada de que preocuparse. Ya viste que Tieng si tuvo en su cabeza el pasarse de listo con nuestra protagonista pero, no fue mas allá. El tipo sabe lo que le conviene... espero que te guste el presente capitulo y esperaré tus comentarios. ¡Chaus!

Brisa-Jael: Hola! Bueno Touya y Tomoyo en esta historia, no son los protagonistas. Con todo lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, la vida de ellos tomará un giro pero mas aun, Sakura y Shaoran tomarán mas escenas en los próximos dos capítulos y ellos tendrán sus momentos también. Espero que en uno de los epílogos te pueda complacer. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Yohko Bennintong: Gracias por tu Rr. Pese a que en la ultima actualización apenas pude saludar. En este puedo hacer mas que saludar. Como ves, la situación se complica, Fujitaka conoce a Shaoran y sabe que hay algo entre él y su hija. Ahora es el bienestar de Sakura lo que importa ¿ne? Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 17 y espero tu opinión.

Itzia Hime: ¡vivan todos los técnicos de todo el mundo! Deberían de hacerle un monumento a ellos, quienes se desviven a entregarnos nuestras maquinas a tiempo para nuestras actividades. ¡Que vivan ellos! por eso tengo al mío encerrado en un sótano encadenado para cuando este aparato se me revela, yo lo saco y listo jijijiji. Espero tus comentarios nuevamente. Ellos hablan de millones como si fueran centavos y lo se. Pero esa es la ventaja de tener mucho dinero y una, tiene a centavito que reunir un poquito para complacer ciertos gustos..

Kmychan: jajaja me ha pasado lo de tus uñas – pregúntenme cuando leí Junto A Ti. Me moría de las ganas de saber que pasaría luego. Espero que para este capitulo te hayan crecido o colócate unas falsas. Esas siempre funcionan. ¡Hasta una próxima!

Erica: ¡Si que eres traviesa! Jajajaja "Que Shaoran se arrepiente de no haber hecho nada?" "Hmmm haber..." jijiji, nop, no diré nada. Lo que si te diré es que Shaoran esta superpreocupado por ella y espera que todo se solucione para bien. Como ves, Li no escatimará en gastos para auxiliar a esos que ama...¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo? No puedo decirte mucho pero la intriga será bastante como colocaré un avance mas abajo. Otra mas sin uñas... TT ufff voy a tener que reembolsar mucho a la compañía que las hace falsas jijiji un beso enorme y gracias por tus RR

FÉNIX GIRL: gracias por tus felicitaciones. Espero que este capitulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas y que no te haya hecho candidata de transplantes de corazón. ¡Chaus!

Angelo di Mare: Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado y comprobado tus sospechas. Se que es difícil el seguir la historia con las tantas vueltas que da, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo, tendrá muchas respuestas para ustedes.

Celina Sosa: ¡Hola! Siempre apoyándome y dándome tus ánimos. Te lo agradezco. Espero que la conclusión del raptor de Sakura haya estado a tus alturas. Es que en verdad, la situación se pone cada vez mas complicada pero espero que, sea de su agrado como culminará la historia. Un beso enorme

SakuraPotter Hayes: Gracias por tu fantástico RR. No se cuanto le toque sufrir a Sakura, pero trataré de tener el minimo de tortura para nuestra protagonista. Y este capitulo debió de aclarar el misterio de su captor. ¡Cosa que casi nadie se lo esperaba!

Luna310: Como viste el captor es Marianne de Rogdintong ¿Qué tal? Estaba mas que obvio... ¿eh? OO fui tan buena en la intriga? Vaya debería reconsiderar novelas de misterio. Besos y gracias por escribir. Gracias por formar parte del grupo.

Megumi Chan: Bien dicen que es mejor tarde que, nunca. Igual que ella, debiste de sorprenderte de descubrir quien es el captor. Parece que tomé a un par fuera de guardia. ¿Por qué Marianne hizo todo esto y como lo hizo? Jajaja se descubrirá en los siguientes capitulos. ¿Llegarán Saku y Shaoran ser felices y reunirse? ¡Eso lo veremos!

Isis: tengo tu respuesta a tu hermoso RR en mi pc. Lo recibirás en tu correo con mayor detalle dado a que lo he recibido anoche. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu interés. Tu apoyo es importante para mi.

A los demás, gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero sus comentarios. Miles de besos a todos y nos veremos en una proxima.

Crys.

Avances al próximo capitulo:

Shaoran estuvo por espacio de cinco minutos esperando con su maletín en mano. Fue entonces cuando, alguien se detuvo a su lado, con una cámara, pareciendo tomar fotos del Palacio Ruso y la Plaza Roja y declaró a su lado.- ¡Cuanta gente! – notando que era una mujer. Alzó una ceja y ella declaró.- Para un negocio ¿no es así Señor Li?

¡Bingo! Pensó el sujeto sorprendiéndose que era una mujer quien era su "contacto".

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Trajo el dinero?

Asintió en silencio. La mujer dejó la cámara caer en su pecho y sonrió declarando.- Póngalo en el suelo y aléjese dos pasos de él... –Shaoran Hesitó y declaró.- -Kinomoto la pagará.

-¿Cómo se que Sakura está bien?

-Tiene mi palabra.

-¡No me basta! – sin dejar el maletín en el suelo.


	18. Capitulo 18

-"**Para mí, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 18. -**

Shaoran caminaba por su departamento perfectamente amueblado en Japón. Era extraño que lo reconociera como suyo, cuando, habían muebles muy diferentes a los que él tenía. Sus muebles eran en piel color café. No había plantas que, necesitasen mucho cuidado y tampoco había muchas fotos en las mesas o revistas o al menos en la repisa cerca de su estante de libros. Desde el momento que ingresó al lugar, notó muchos floreros con flores frescas rebosantes. Un ajuar de sala con colores lisos y pasteles. Libros de colorear en la mesilla de café. Muchas fotos en diferentes marcos. Vio en su alfombra (Antes de un odioso color crema que nunca le gustó), ahora había una alfombra de colores más cálidos y que estaban a tono con la decoración mas viva que había en el lugar.

Sin embargo lo reconoció como su hogar.

Dejó el portafolio encima de la mesa del recibidor y se cambió los zapatos. Dijo –Ya llegué. - aunque no entendía porque se anunciaba. ¿Acaso Wei estaba allí?

-¡Papi, llegaste! – escuchó una voz y se asustó. "¿Acaso escuchó papi?" Shaoran vio una figura salir de la cocina a toda prisa hacía él. Notó un niño de aproximadamente cinco años caminando a él y le extendió los brazos. – "Mira, estábamos haciendo galletas... Pero Missy me ha echado harina en la cara" – observando los rastros del polvo blanco hasta en la punta de la nariz.

Shaoran se sorprendió sobremanera pero su reacción fue de lo más natural: alzó al chico en sus brazos y le dio un beso en sus cabellos. Sus ojos cafés eran tan penetrantes como los de él y portaba una sonrisa dulce y cálida que reconocía de alguien más".

-¿Galletas? ¿Me han guardado algunas? – preguntó con gran expectativa.

-Por supuesto que si, papá.- declaró una segunda voz. Shaoran observó la niña que, salía por la misma puerta que lo hizo el niño. Esta era mas madura que la de su hijo. Tenía un pie mas de altura que el muchacho que estaba en sus brazos y la dulce voz de la muchacha declaró.- Bienvenido a casa- portando una sonrisa perfecta...

Shaoran agradeció la bienvenida mientras colocaba al pequeño en el suelo. Aquella vida se sentía demasiado bien y llena para ignorarla. Se sentía finalmente completo. Las sonrisas que irradiaban aquellos niños, eran su complemento para el día.

Con una expectativa que sentía en la boca de su estomago preguntó observando a todas partes.- ¿Y... donde está... su madre?

¡No podía esperar a verla a ella! Observando los ojos de Missy, se percató quien podía ser la autora junto a él de aquellas perfectas criaturitas.

Sonriendo el niño declaró.- En la cocina por supuesto... está haciendo tu comida favorita...

-Vayan a lavarse... si ya terminaron en la cocina- observando la puerta de aquella habitación con expectativa.- Estaré en un momento con ustedes... - sonrió. Le dio una palmadita a su hija en el hombro y esta, tomó al pequeño de su mano guiándolo a las otras habitaciones.

Al verlos perderse por el pasillo, caminó a la puerta de la cocina y escuchaba una tonada dulce y sentimental ser tarareada por quien estuviera allí. Sonrió y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empujar la puerta.

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la mezcla en una mesa. También un cuchillo sobre unas zanahorias y patatas a mitad de ser peladas. Observó a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Veía las señas particulares en el lugar que, hasta unos instantes, alguien estaba allí. Vio una cazuela con agua hirviendo en la estufa. Vio los restos y las señales de las galletas que eran preparadas por los chicos. ¡Y la voz tarareando la melodía! Volvió a salir por la puerta al no divisar a nadie, y cuando lo hizo, su hogar estaba diferente a cuando entró a él: Estaban sus viejos muebles, y el decorado aquel, tan frío y carente de sentimiento y calor de hogar.

Rápidamente fue a las habitaciones. La primera puerta la abrió y encontró su oficina particular cuando no pasaba tiempo en Diario Tokio. En la segunda puerta, había cajas. Las habitaciones sin luz. Fue a lo que era su verdadera habitación y notó su lecho, sus cómodas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención era la mano que salía de atrás de uno de los pies de cama. Aquella mano inmóvil, sin color que, se extendía a él.

Con temor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a un paso a la vez, se aproximaba temiendo lo que encontraría. Cuando fijó su mirada, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente, en efecto, reconoció con dolor a quien pertenecía aquella mano inmóvil. La luz de la luna bañaba la silueta discreta que yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Con dolor y murmurando.- "no... no puede ser..." reconociendo a pesar de la poca luz, aquellos cabellos café que cubrían su rostro. Pero no tenía que, ser adivino para saber quien era. Zarandeó aquel cuerpo que no parecía reaccionar a su contacto. Pero cuando miró sus manos, las vio adornadas de un color carmesí que se sentía tibio.

Comenzó a temblar irremediablemente. Tomó su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo acariciando sus cabellos.

Con un suave toque en sus hombros y una tenue voz que decía.- Syaoran... Syaoran... - se sobresaltó y estaba sudando. Respiraba con agitación. Sintió como algo se resbalaba de su pecho y caía al suelo. Era el diario de Sakura y se abrió en una pagina en especifico. Arriba de él, observó la mirada consternada de su prima. Se abrazaba a sí misma y no portaba ropas de dormir.

Pasando sus manos en su rostro dijo con agotamiento.- ¿Por qué aun no estás dormida?

-¿Quién puede dormir con todo esto? – murmuró y agregó.- Estas demasiado cansado ya. El sueño te venció. Estabas gimiendo... y decidí despertarte. – sentándose a su lado.- ¿Hice mal?

Negó con su cabeza.- Al contrario, te lo agradezco... - pasando nuevamente sus manos por sus ojos.- tuve una pesadilla. – observando su reloj vio que eran las tres de la mañana.- ¿Por qué estas despiertan aun?

-Ya te lo dije: tengo demasiado en mi cabeza... - notando el diario a los pies de su primo.-¿Qué es esto? – agachándose para tomarlo y observaba las paginas.- ¿Esto es...

-De Sakura... - declaró sin emoción.

-Se va a enojar cuando se entere- murmuró con voz tenue.

Shaoran se sonrió sutilmente un segundo y declaró.- Debería enojarme yo con ella... - le contestó.- Hizo unas caricaturas... no son muy buenas pero se entiende el propósito... - Meiling extrañada comenzó a pasar paginas. Vio unas paginas de aproximadamente, tres meses antes de conocer a Sakura y pudo ver en efecto unas caricaturas, hechas con simpleza y con los nombres arriba, vio una de su primo en donde, ella le daba una patada y lo lanzaba a lo que parecía un charco de agua.

-Tiene talento... y espíritu. - declaró no evitando reír pese a las circunstancias. - Te ha sabido desafiar y discutirte además de ponerte en tu sitio. Cosa que, la Familia Li, jamás se ha atrevido a hacer.- Vio el brillo que surgió en los ojos de su primo y declaró.- Syaoran: la encontrarán... lo sabes...

Se encogió de hombros y declaró.- Voy a encargarme Mei, de salvar a Sakura... no importa si me cuesta toda la fortuna... Sakura lo vale y más allá... aunque caiga en la pobreza...

-Sakura no es de las personas que les importe mucho la condición económica de alguien...

-No lo digo por eso Mei. Ella no le importaría eso. No es de ese tipo de mujer.– Declaró Shaoran algo sorprendido de que Mei lo tomara de esa manera. Por el otro lado, era una muchacha que, en Hong Kong era prácticamente una princesa. Nunca le faltó nada. Y antes de ser modelo, solo se codeaba con gente igual que rica que ella.

La avaricia era algo que, llevaba ella en la sangre. No era algo malo, pero tampoco era culpable de aquello.

-Lo que te digo es que, Sakura vale mas que toda mi fortuna junta... vale mas que mi vida... yo amo a esa mujer Mei. No pensé que el amor fuera tan fuerte... tan fuerte que nunca lo he sentido en mi vida hasta ahora... y ella se ha percatado que siente que se ha enamorado de mí... y ahora, pasa esto...

Meiling extendió su mano y apretó su hombro en señal de simpatía. Shaoran agradeció en silencio su apoyo y murmuró.- No la puedo perder Mei... no la quiero perder... haré lo que ellos digan, pero la quiero aquí... conmigo.

Desde las sombras le observaba y escuchaba Fujitaka Kinomoto. No podía dormir tampoco. ¿Cómo dormir cuando su hija estaba desaparecida? Escuchó las revelaciones del millonario empresario y apoyó su sentir. Amaba a Sakura como su hija.. Pero aquel hombre, lo amaba como ser, que sabía lo que Sakura valía.

Se ganaba el corazón de casi todos.

¿Por qué le sorprendía que se ganara el amor de su jefe?

En silencio volvió a su habitación y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Sakura había encontrado aquella persona "especial" a quien le dedicaría su vida para siempre.

-------------------------------

Touya se encontraba aquella mañana, esperando que la máquina terminase de servir el segundo café mientras una taza humeante descansaba en su mano. Pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió desde que recibió la noticia acerca de la madre de Tomoyo.

Había avisado a la joven y esta pasó la noche en vela al lado de su madre. Cuando el cardiólogo de turno la recibió y estudió sus análisis y resultados de electrocardiogramas y demás, los resultados no eran favorables. Sus palabras, aun paseaban por su cabeza.

Touya lo atajó en la salida de emergencias. Sonomi estaba siendo atendida en emergencias uno. Tomoyo estaba junto a él cabizbaja y nerviosa. Touya, desde que, vio a la joven llegar al lugar, le pasó su revisión y supervisión al jefe de cardiólogos. El doctor Sumereki tenía cuarenta años de experiencia en el área de Cardiología y era la máxima autoridad en todo Tokio.

-¡Doctor Sumereki!- dijo Touya poniéndose de pie: hasta aquel momento tenía la cabeza de la mujer, apoyada en su hombro. Tomoyo ante esto se incorporó junto a su prometido.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Daidouji?

Sumereki observó a la mujer al lado del doctor Kinomoto y trató de sonreír confiado pero no pudo.

-Kinomoto... aun espero por los resultados mas recientes de su electro y la respuesta de su médico general para los antecedentes de su historia...

-¿Su historia? No entiendo... mi madre nunca se ha enfermado.- declaró la joven de ojos amatistas con un dejo de voz.

-Es posible que así sea señorita... - declaró con cortesía.- Pero es mejor estar seguros...

-¿Y su corazón? – preguntó Touya.

-Le dije: estoy esperando los resultados...

-¡Unos resultados no tardan tanto! Los aparatos habilitados en emergencias lo detectan. ¡Así que, no nos venga con excusas! – Gritó el prometido de Daidouji. El doctor sorprendido que, el sujeto le hablara con tal falta de respeto, abrió los ojos sorprendido y entonces, el galeno se fijó nuevamente en la jovencita que, apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Kinomoto...

-¿ES la hija de la señora Daidouji, no es así? – preguntó el medico.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Por qué no va a ver su madre? – preguntó sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Puedo... verla?

-Si claro... es en emergencias uno.- abriéndole camino para que pasase.- Está preguntado por usted.

Touya le hizo la indicación que fuera. Ella no sonrió pero asintió en silencio caminando por el pasillo, e ingresando por una puerta, mientras los dos hombres se le quedaron observando hasta que el cardiólogo habló.

-Una bella joven Kinomoto... supongo que ella es la joven con la que las enfermeras, están resentidas...

Sin responderle su jocoso comentario preguntó.- ¿Cuál es la verdadera situación de la señora?

-No se ve bien- admitió a su colaborador.- Tenemos que intervenirle quirúrgicamente.

-¿Tan grave es? – preguntó temiendo por la respuesta de Tomoyo ante aquellas revelaciones. Ella amaba a su madre, pese a los problemas que atravesaban en el momento.

-Si no me equivoco, ella ha padecido esto por un tiempo ya. Por ello espero las respuestas del doctor general de la señora. Según el cuestionario de la enfermera que la admitió, viene consumiendo un medicamento para las jaquecas... pese a que también presentaba sofocaciones y presión muy baja.

-¿Pequeños episodios cardiacos?

-Efectivamente... – murmuró suspirando. – Puede estar seguro que, estoy totalmente entregado a este caso Kinomoto. La señora Daidouji es una mujer muy querida e importante para la economía de la ciudad... ella misma donó a este hospital dos millones cuando la joven Daidouji nació. –sorprendiendo a Touya.- la joven Daidouji fue recibida precisamente en este hospital. Con ese dinero se adquirieron mejores equipos de la época y se remodeló el área de pediatría.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba su prometida esta esperaba pacientemente en la habitación que movieron a Sonomi cuando la admitieron como paciente y fue sacada de emergencias. La habitación estaba, en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Touya pasó su vaso a la joven y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Tomoyo cabizbaja murmuró.- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta... porque? No sé que voy a hacer sin mi madre Touya... - apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y comenzando a llorar.

-Todo saldrá bien... – acariciando sus cabellos. – Todo estará bien...

-Sé que es serio... la vi, conectada a todos estos aparatos... se veía tan pálida y débil... y todo esto... es mi culpa.

-¡¿Tu culpa! – levantándole su rostro.- ¿Cómo es esto tu culpa?

-Es que... no la debí hacer enojar... no debí de...

-¡Escúchame! – declaró con energía tomándole del mentón y mirándole con pasión a los ojos.- Tu madre tiene mucho tiempo sufriendo de esto.- confesó sorprendiendo a la chica.- Estaba sufriendo los síntomas pero su médico no supo confirmar su diagnostico. Es todo.

-Ella..

-Tomaba medicamentos y sentía los síntomas. Pero la recaída que ha sufrido fue fatal para ella Tomoyo. – Haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, agregó.- Nada de esto es tu culpa... ¿entendido?

Tomoyo escuchaba el apuro en sus palabras y su mirada tan llena de energía a ella que asintió tímidamente. - ¿Crees que estará bien?

-¿Bromeas? – volviendo a acomodarla contra su hombro.- Estará en dos días, igual que antes... te aseguro que, desde que despierte comenzará a hacer su voluntad aquí... ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando la admitimos en emergencia? Solicitó a una de las enfermeras que le cambiaran las sábanas de la camilla. – haciendo sonreír a su prometida. – Esa mujer es madera dura de roer. No faltará mucho para que se ponga en pie y comience a organizar los detalles de la boda.

-¿De... la boda? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.-¿Qué dices Touya?

-Escúchame Pequeña: Sonomi no creo que, quiso tratarte de la manera que lo hizo. Está muy arrepentida por ello. Y no le gustaría mas nada que, tenerte en casa, junto a ella...

-Ella quiere que me separe de ti.

-¿En serio crees eso?

La mirada que Touya le lanzaba era dulce y gentil a una misma vez. ¿Quién creería que un hombre tan distante y algo reacio, fuera el hombre dulce y considerado que ella en verdad conocía?

-No- declaró finalmente y más que todo por su mirada. Touya besó su frente. – No. No lo creo.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta tu corazón habla por ti. Sonomi es algo complicada y recta. Pero te aseguro que lo ultimo que quería, era alejarte de ella.

Por toda respuesta, se abrazó a su prometido. Pero aun así, su mente fue a dar a su encuentro con su madre.

Cuando Touya la guió donde estaba siendo tratada, sintió un fuerte punzón en el corazón al notar a través del cristal, todos los aparatos que estaban siendo colocados para moni torearla. Varios doctores y enfermeras se encontraban a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir un profundo miedo por su madre.

Touya le dio un empujoncito por la base de su espalda para que avanzara. Le estaba dando la fuerza necesaria y el impulso para ingresar. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que llenó sus sentidos fue el fuerte aroma a esterilización. Su madre mas adelante, estaba con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Le ayuda a respirar.- explicó una de las enfermeras con amabilidad mientras tomaba notas de su ritmo cardíaco.- Ande, háblele. Ella le escucha...

-¿Mamá? – preguntó con timidez, acercando su rostro a la mujer con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Mamá? – no evitando que unas lagrimas lucharan por salir de sus ojos. Aquel segundo llamado hizo que la fuerte Sonomi abriese los ojos y no creía que ella, su hija estaba ahí. Tomoyo entendió su mirada y susurró.- Si, soy yo... - Acariciando una de sus mejillas.- Estoy aquí. A tu lado...

Sonomi asintió con pausa entrecerrando sus ojos. Tomoyo le costaba mantener una firme pero positiva expresión dado a que la palidez de la mujer era notable. También los sonidos de los aparatos eran demasiado lentos. Notó de reojo como Touya se acercaba a uno de los aparatos y leía lo que reportaban. Lo vio susurrarle a un enfermero y este salió con rapidez de la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su prometida.

-He mandado a llamar al cardiólogo. – dando instrucciones a la enfermera agregó.- Hay que moverla: busquen un salón de emergencias privado que esté disponible.- y Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo agregó.- Será mejor que vayamos a dejarte en un área menos fría…

-Pero... ¡Quiero quedarme conmigo madre!- exclamó mientras veía a la enfermera preparar la camilla y otra, los aparatos para trasladarla.- ¡Touya Por favor! – Haciendo que se detuviera.

-El doctor estará con ella en unos instantes... - declaró con firmeza.- No admite personas cuando está diagnosticando.

Ahora, que Tomoyo podía pensarlo con mas calma sabía que, su prometido solo la sacó para que no se perturbara. Quería que estuviera más tranquila para cuando el médico revelara su diagnostico. Y es que, conociendo a Touya, no dudaba que, él supiera desde que leyó los reportes de aquellos aparatos, diagnosticara él mismo, la situación crítica de su madre.

-"Es un médico estupendo."- pensó ella no evitando sonreír.

----------------------------------

Shaoran escuchó el teléfono sonar. El encargado del caso (detective de casos especiales de Russia) y Hueng estaban presentes en aquel instante. Había un aparato rastreador en el aparato para cuando sonase y rastrear la llamada. Shaoran respondió rápidamente.- Aquí Li.

-Pensé que los millonarios tenían sirvientes que respondían los teléfonos por ellos.- Declaró una voz al otro lado que sonaba tranquila. - ¿Y el dinero, ya lo ha recolectado?

-Si- afirmó con serenidad.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¿Cree que está hablando con alguien estúpido? Me entrega el dinero y tendrá a su Miss Kinomoto. Nos veremos en la plaza Roja a las tres de la tarde... ¡Sin guardaespaldas o mato a la japonesa! – cortando la llamada. Shaoran estrelló el teléfono. Fujitaka se quedó observándole pero parecía una mirada ausente. Mientras Meiling se quedaba desde la ventana observando.

-Tenemos que poner un cuerpo de diez en movimiento. Estaremos en la plaza Roja y ...

-No.- declaró Shaoran sorprendiéndolos.- No se acercarán a la Plaza.

-Señor Li: por su seguridad...

-Me importa mas la seguridad de Sakura. No me haga repetírselo. – declaró con firmeza al hombre.

-Al menos permita que dos de mis hombres se mantenga cerca...

-Olvídelo- dijo con firmeza- No trabajamos con amateurs. Son personas que cumplirán su palabra al momento que detecten a alguna de las autoridades. No me arriesgaré.

-Iré con usted- declaró Fujitaka poniéndose de pie y Shaoran se iba a negar pero declaró.- Es mi hija Señor Li.

Shaoran iba a negarse pero algo en la mirada de Fujitaka le delató que, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Asintió en silencio y declaró.- Hueng, vendrás con nosotros... así protegerás al señor Kinomoto. – mirando a los demás agentes declaró.- Ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que le avisemos que todo está bajo control.

El agente asintió a regañadientes. Cuando Shaoran fue a su alcoba por su abrigo, el agente dijo conversando a, Mijail, Mei y Hueng. Fujitaka se adelantó a la puerta para esperar a Li en compañía de Wei. Murmuró para no ser escuchado. - Es una cosa lo que él quiere... otra el procedimiento que seguiremos... lo mantendremos vigilado sin que se den cuenta. Si él no sabe que hay agentes, no se mostrará tan confiado... es una carta que debemos saber jugar.

-¿Pero Shaoran estará bien? ¿Ustedes lo protegerán?

-Cuente con ello señorita Li- declaró el detective con firmeza. Cuando se marchó, el teléfono de Mei comenzó a sonar. Ella miró el número y declaró con educación.- Con permiso, - Marchándose a la cocina. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con acidez.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarme?

-No. Pero por otra parte, tengo educación y no me atrevo a decir obscenidades... –insistiendo nuevamente agregó-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Mi dinero por supuesto, ¿Lo tienes, no?

-Me dabas mas tiempo.

-He cambiado de parecer. Trae el dinero a las bodegas ubicadas a veinte minutos de la ciudad en la avenida cuatro.- Declaró con firmeza.- Ven sola o acompañada no me importa... pero trae mi dinero.

-Solo tengo... la mitad. No puedo recolectar tanto dinero de un día para otro. Te daré lo otro en diez días en Hong Kong. Pero quiero garantías que me entregarás todo lo que tienes de mi.

Duró unos segundos en silencio declarando-Está bien- aceptó Tieng. De todas maneras su cooperación con Marianne le garantizaba un millón de lo recolectado. – Pero llega puntual o la prensa tendrá todo este material en sus escritorios en menos de dos horas.

Meiling asintió cortando la llamada. Pero se sorprendió cuando saliendo de la cocina, se encontró cara a cara con Mijail.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre.

-Nada. – afirmó ella pasando por su lado. Shaoran pudo gestionar dejarle parte del dinero que necesitaba ella para resolver su situación. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que, Tieng solicitara de ella a la misma hora que Shaoran estaría resolviendo lo de Sakura.

-Mientes- declaró aferrándole por el brazo y notando el teléfono en su mano.- ¿Te llamó ese sujeto, cierto?

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos Mijail! – declaró con firmeza. Contrario a que lo alejaría de ella, Mijail buscó sus labios aprisionándolo contra los suyos y le robó la respiración en aquel beso. Cuando se separó de sus labios, ambos sentían aquella pasión y el deseo que por el momento no les abandonaba. Con voz entrecortada le preguntó la mujer. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Pasión del momento, querida..- declaró con firmeza.- Pese a que lo nuestro lo sientes como platónico, no siento lo mismo... estoy enamorado de ti, Meiling- sorprendiéndole.- Se lo que vas a decir que hablamos de "sin compromiso" pero no lo siento así. No lo veo igual que tu... iré contigo a donde vayas... no me importa donde sea pero me importas demasiado para imaginarte en peligro.

Mei no supo que responder ante aquello, ni tampoco quería responder eso. Solo sabía que, la situación, era demasiado peligrosa para enfrentarla sola. Asintió en silencio pero un temor mas grande se apoderó de su corazón: Que en el intermedio, algo le ocurriera a Mijail.

No se lo perdonaría nunca.

**--------------------**

Shaoran llegó mas que puntual al sitio de encuentro. Portaba un abrigo grueso pero no de piel que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos gracias a la brisa fría que se percibía en el ambiente. Mientras, los agentes permanecían a 50 metros de distancia vigilando todos los pasos del sujeto. Habían muchos turistas en la zona lo que dificultaba identificar al raptor. Lo que el detective y Hueng sospechaban era que, la persona no tendría a Sakura a su lado. Mas bien, los guiarían al lugar donde se encontraba la joven japonesa.

Shaoran estuvo por espacio de cinco minutos esperando con su maletín en mano. Fue entonces cuando, alguien se detuvo a su lado, con una cámara, pareciendo tomar fotos del Palacio Ruso y la Plaza Roja y declaró a su lado.- ¡Cuanta gente! – notando que era una mujer. Alzó una ceja y ella declaró.- Para un negocio ¿no es así Señor Li?

¡Bingo! Pensó el sujeto sorprendiéndose que era una mujer quien era su "contacto".

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Trajo el dinero?

Asintió en silencio. La mujer dejó la cámara caer en su pecho y sonrió declarando.- Póngalo en el suelo y aléjese dos pasos de él... –Shaoran Hesitó y declaró.- -Kinomoto la pagará.

-¿Cómo se que Sakura está bien?

-Tiene mi palabra.

-¡No me basta! – sin dejar el maletín en el suelo.

-Tendrá que confiar. ¿Para que matarla cuando tenemos lo que queríamos?

-No me es suficiente. – insistió nuevamente.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Está a salvo. Por ahora, confórmese con ello.

Shaoran no le importaba entregar esos millones. No eran nada con lo que valía Sakura y Sin pedírselo dos veces, Shaoran puso el portafolios en el suelo y se alejó.- Hueng y el detective lo podían ver claro y también escuchar: Shaoran llevaba puesto un micrófono. Cuando la mujer tomó el portafolios en sus manos declaró.- Buen hombre...- sonriendo satisfecha de la labor. – Es usted un hombre muy servicial...

-Sakura ¿Dónde está Sakura? – insistió.

Ella tomó el maletín en sus manos y declaró.- No se preocupe señor Li. Sabrá de ella muy pronto... – y agregó antes de darle la espalda- Será mejor que no nos ponga a seguir por nadie... lo sabré y – haciendo una señal en su garganta agregó.- Adiós a su noviecita... – guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole, finalmente le dio la espalda.

Shaoran la vio marcharse y tomar un coche fuera de la plaza Roja. ¡Sakura aun estaba en manos de ellos! ¿Qué impediría que, ahora que tenían el dinero la mataran?

Cuando Hueng le alcanzó al momento de él retomar el camino a la plaza, preguntó.- ¿Y la señorita Kinomoto?

-Me avisarán donde buscarla.- suspiró.- No se, no confío.

-Usted tranquilo Señor Li- declaró el detective aproximándose.- Vayamos a otro lugar... le informaré de algo que le interesará.

Shaoran no sabía porque salía con aquel misterio pero decidió dejarse guiar por el sujeto para ser informado de algo que, no creería mientras se lo contaran.

----------------------

Dentro de una mochila de excursión, Meiling había colocado el dinero que Tieng le solicitó. Llegó a las bodegas que, eran el punto de encuentro. Era un sitio parcialmente desolado en aquella hora del día. Cuando descendió del coche, lo hizo por el asiento del pasajero. Mas adelante observó, a Tieng que, inclinado a su coche encendía un cigarrillo y la veía venir con una caminada de peligrosa felina. Sus ojos estaban detrás de unas gafas oscuras pero Tieng sospechaba que, tras esas gafas había una mujer bastante enojada que irradiaría todo su odio a través de su mirada.

-Que puntual.- se burló el sujeto. – Cuando salíamos no eras tan puntual. – Mei en toda respuesta, arrojó la mochila en sus pies.

Tieng sonrió satisfecho tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo y expulsando el humo. Tomó el morral del suelo y lo abrió: Vio los billetes en fajos de grandes denominaciones. Volvió a cerrar el morral.

-¿Has venido solo? – preguntó ella.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?

-¿Es acaso una pregunta retórica? – le preguntó ella como respuesta. Tieng frunció su ceño.

-Déjame decirte algo y que quede claro: No eres inteligente ni perspicaz como te jactas de afirmarlo en esa pequeña cabecita tuya; eres una tonta que nunca se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería de ti era tu dinero... el dinero de Li. Ahora ¿quién ha ganado al final?

-¿Dónde están las fotos Tieng?

-Creo que, pienso quedarme con ellas... ahora mismo lo que pido no sería suficiente para mi... es mas, creo que es el principio.

Meiling no se sorprendió: era un patán y ella lo sabía; de alguna manera, sabía que, él rompería el trato. Sonrió irónicamente y llevándose la mano a su espalda y cintura, extrajo de allí una pequeña pistola que puso en la cara de Tieng. - ¿Quién ahora, se ríe de ultimo Tieng? – borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Odias las armas! ¿Qué haces con ella? – Meiling observaba detrás viendo como dos sujetos aparecían de los extremos.- ¡Saben que hacer con ella! – Viendo a Mei observar como la acorralaban.

Cuando el primero de los dos sujetos, se aproximaba a la joven, un disparo a pocos centímetros de la muchacha, hizo que se detuvieran y sacaran sus armas.

-¡No lo creo! .- Declararon dos hombres apuntando desde el coche. Dos mas se aproximaban: uno era Mijail con arma en mano ( a pesar que, como Meiling jamás habría usado una defensa así). El otro era el segundo al mando de la seguridad de los Li en Rusia.

Los hombres de Tieng arrojaron sus armas al suelo. Meiling mientras apuntó justo en la frente a Tieng y murmuró - ¿Crees que ahora, tengo miedo Tieng?

-No... te atreverás a disparar- Comenzando a sudar su frente y arrojando el dinero en sus pies.- ¡Ni sabes hacerlo!

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades que con la boca del arma en tu frente...- Topeteando con la boquilla del arma su frente - falle el tiro?

-No... te atreverías...

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó.

-¡No se! Ya te lo dije...- -Meiling observó sus ojos.

Mijail a su lado le observaba con desprecio. Meiling vio en aquello una oportunidad y declaró- Tal vez no sepa disparar pero a esta distancia te mataría de una vez- observando de reojo a su amante declaró.- Pero te aseguro que, Mijail no...- sonrió victoriosa.- Mijail se pondrá a unos pasos de ti... comenzará por tu, pierna... luego la otra y luego, un brazo... te usará como blanco ¿No es así Mijail?

Tieng observó la mirada del ruso. Este no respondió que si o que no. Le miró con desprecio y preparó el arma que llevaba en su mano irradiando confianza. Retrocedió unos pasos murmurando.- Será mejor que, te retires Mei... – declaró el Ruso con confianza.-No se disparar y podría lastimarte- con un acento tosco.

Mei se retiraba. Tieng nervioso trató de retroceder y uno de los agentes, disparó ante sus pies. -¡No se mueva!- advirtió.

-Noo... No p...pueden hacer... Esto... ¡Es ilegal!

-¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Quién está detrás de su secuestro?- Preguntó Mei. Tieng no dijo nada.-Dispara Mijail... pero por favor... empieza por los pies... Quiero que sufra mucho...

-¡No! – gritó Tieng cuando vio que Mijail comenzaba a apuntar y preparó su arma.- ¡Espera! – levantando sus brazos hacía el ruso. -¡Espera! ¡Te diré donde está! – ahí observando a Meiling que le miraba en aquel momento con indiferencia – Pero no hagas esto... por favor Mei...

"Un total cobarde" pensó Mei con sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Se acercó a él y cuando Mijail dejó de apuntarle, el chino cayó al suelo despacio: las piernas le temblaban y sudaba como el cerdo que era.

Mijail aun así no se dejo fiar y se acercó atrás de Mei pero retirando su arma del rostro del chino. El sujeto en el suelo respiraba con dificultad y Mei declaró.- Si es uno de tus trucos...

Los otros dos hombres esposaron a los secuaces de Tieng y estaban pecho hacía abajo mientras se aproximaban a dar apoyo.

-No, no lo es. – declaró con pausa mirando con desconfianza a Mijail quien le miraba como bicho. Tomó una bocanada de aire y declaró.- Lady Marianne de Rogdington es la responsable.- Mei no conocía a la mujer o el nombre que Tieng le proporcionaba, pero estos charlaban, uno de los agentes que escuchó el nombre proporcionado se comunicaba con Hueng y el detective encargado antes de que, pasara mas tiempo.

-¡Tiene un viejo edificio como centro de trabajo!- declaró el sujeto.- Está en la calle de la Rosa Roja... un viejo edificio de color blanco con marfil... tiene una vieja señal de que era una taberna de tiempos de revolución... es de madera... ¡La única del lugar!

Mei no se sorprendió. Cuando el sujeto dijo aquello, uno de los hombres lo levantó y le colocó las esposas en la espalda. Mientras se lo llevaban al coche, Mei entregó su arma y Mijail también al agente y esta dijo.- No puedo creer que funcionara- respiró aliviada.

-Usted misma nos dio los instrumentos para detenerlo... nos dijo como era y que necesitábamos para detenerle... sin una sola bala o disparo. Ha hecho una importante labor señorita.

-Solo porque tuvimos que decirles a donde íbamos. ¿Quién me diría que Shaoran prohibiría nuestra salida del departamento?

-El señor Li previno que saliera lastimada...

El sujeto los dejó solos-Suerte que estas armas estaban descargadas- declaró Mijail con gesto molesto.- Lo habría matado... – Mei sonrió y se dirigió al coche a buscar sus fotos- ¿Qué haces Mei?

Abriendo la puerta del pasajero declaró agachándose y metiendo la mano por debajo del asiento- Lo que vinimos a buscar. Recoge el dinero Mijail. Se lo entregaré a Wei y a Shaoran... – sus manos dieron con el sobre y lo levantó enseñándoselo al sujeto.

-¿No tendrá mas copias? –Mei negó con su cabeza.

-Ese hombre es un cobarde, desconfiado y cabeza dura. Solo para extorsionar a las personas, solo saca una copia de fotos...- sacudiendo su cabeza - Es un tacaño...- abrazando por la cintura a Mijail declaró.- Vamos por Sakura...

-"y a llamar a Shaoran" – pensó Mei por sus adentros. Buscó su teléfono móvil dentro de su abrigo para informarle a su primo de lo descubierto.

Por suerte, para Shaoran pues Marianne andaba a un paso delante de él.

---------------------

-Déjeme ver si le he entendido: Ustedes, colocaron en el portafolios un transmisor...

-Un rastreador.- declaró corrigiéndolo de su concepto.- Tiene una extensión de cincuenta kilómetros...- leyendo la pequeña pantalla de lo que tenía la apariencia de un radio portátil. .-Esto nos mostrará a donde vaya...- agradeciendo las ultimas técnicas de vigilancia.

-No debieron de ocultármelo...

-Señor Li: - habló ahora Hueng atrayendo su mirada- Era lo mejor... si usted hubiera sabido que, el señor aquí presente iba a hacer eso, su actitud delante de la mujer, hubiera levantado sospechas. No sabemos si es con profesionales. Hubiera detectado una pizca de altanería de su parte o se hubiera olido algo... no sabemos que pasaba entonces...

Shaoran comprendió su decisión, pero aun así no se encontraba conforme con tal respuesta. ¡A él lo que le importaba era el bienestar de Sakura!

-"Sakura..."

**--------------------------------------------**

La muchacha se quitó su gorra arrojándole en el escritorio delante de su jefa y cómplice. Contrario a un maletín, depositó una bolsa parecida a las que se echaba basura, delante de la otra mujer de cabellos rubios.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

La otra asintió mientras se sentaba delante de ella y vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa. Los fajos de billetes cayeron en el escritorio.

-Arroje el maletín por el río... como me pediste...

-Buena chica. Shaoran Li es listo pero mas, todos los agentes que tiene. Pudieron haber ocultado en el maletín un rastreador.

Mientras hablaba, Marianne observaba con los ojos como platos como aquellos fajos de billetes americanos copaban su mesa y hasta caían a su alrededor. Después que se cansó de ver aquellos billetes, sacó una botella de escocés y sirvió dos vasos. Las mujeres brindaron por su buenaventura.

-¿Y Corinne? – preguntó Marianne.

-Está con Annie vigilando la puerta de Kinomoto en el sótano. –viéndole tomar otro sorbo preguntó.- Oye ¿Cuándo la soltaremos? Conseguiste lo que queríamos...

Marianne consumió el resto de su trago lanzando miradas significativas a su secuaz. La mujer, no mas mayor que ella tembló con su voz al declarar.- ¿Qué... piensas hacer con ella? Ya tienes bastante dinero...

-"Tenemos bastante, querida Prima"- le corrigió Marianne. Dejó su vaso en la mesa y sacó de la gaveta de la izquierda una vieja pistola que parecía de vieja fabricación y unos guantes. La mujer hesitó en mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya tienes el dinero del chino... – tratando de razonar con ella ante lo que se imaginaba. ¡Aquello, era una locura! - nos mantendrá en una isla tropical... ¿por qué haces esto?

-Por el simple hecho que, no me dejo quitar ningún hombre de nadie... mis dos esposos me trataron de dejar ¿Y que les pasó?

-Ambos fallecieron Marianne. – Respondió con voz de queda.

-De ambos me encargué mi querida. Cada uno me quería dejar sin un centavo. En la calle. Murieron bajo las circunstancias que merecieron. Además Kinomoto sabe quien soy...

-¿Qué con eso? Déjala aquí... que la encuentren y ya estaremos lejos para ese momento. Viviendo de la fortuna en Hawai o Australia... lejos de todo y todos... ¡Pero no hagas una tontería! – gritó alarmada. Tratando de convencerla agregó.- Cooperé en esto porque no pensé que llegarías tan lejos... – poniéndose de pie. en aquel momento, Marianne apuntó a su prima y esta retrocedió alarmada. Pero aun así no fue suficiente el tiempo, un solo disparo le atravesó la piel y cayó sorprendida al suelo. En la puerta, quedó la bala atascada. Le disparó justo en el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

Marianne colocándose unos guantes, declaró con altanería. –Nadie me dice que debo hacer... tu como Mi pariente deberías de saberlo... y Miss Kinomoto ahora, sabrá que, debió de pensarlo por igual desde que recibió mis amenazas... – alejándose de ella y abriendo la puerta salió de aquella habitación. – Recogeré mi dinero luego... – en aquel momento fue lo último que su pariente escuchó.

Había fallecido bajo sus manos.

Cuando descendía las escaleras, se preguntaba donde estaría Tieng en aquellos instantes. Escondió debajo de su suéter el arma y bajaba por las chillonas escaleras de madera. Tenía un millón de razones por las cuales Tieng regresaría y esas razones estaban en parte, en su escritorio. Le extrañaba que para aquella hora, no habría llegado aun. Un hombre escurridizo y tan desleal podría abandonar y traicionar a cualquiera.

Pero no a su propia ambición: esta le podría traicionar primero.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, fue a la parte trasera del destartalado edificio. Había mucho polvo y unos pocos bombillos encendidos. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera, vio las dos siluetas de las mujeres que al verlas, dejaron de charlar.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Marianne.

-Casi ni se ha quejado...- declaró la que respondía al nombre de Annie. Parecía ser la mas joven del grupo de damas. – Le dimos un emparedado de almuerzo con soda... – Era una de las dos mujeres que alcanzaron a Sakura en el aeropuerto.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó algo turbada.

-Dejó de gritar por auxilio cuando le dijimos que era un edificio abandonado en una zona no muy transitada...- respondió la otra. – Es muy cooperativa.

-Excepto después, que entró ese chino... estaba alteradísima cuando ese sujeto salió de la habitación y tuvimos que drogarla nuevamente.- murmuró la otra.- ¿Por qué aceptaste o buscaste la asociación con ese sujeto?

-Porque nos serviría de algo... al menos distraer a las autoridades. – sonrió aun mas.- ¿O no te imaginas a quien culparán todos cuando esto se solucione? Es un hombre mas directo con problemas con los Li, mas aun por los antecedentes que tiene... amenazar a Li Meiling y quererse desquitar de ella, puso las pruebas suficiente en su persona y eso lo sabemos ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón. Pero ¿Para que quieres entrar? ¿Ya llegó Mags?

-Si. Ya tuvo su parte de la recompensa- mintió la mujer, al pensar en el cuerpo muerto de su prima que yacía en su despacho.- Pero ustedes, serán mucho mejor compensadas. – ambas mujeres rieron.

-¿Podemos ir por nuestro dinero?

-Mejor vayan arriba a empacar- cambió de tema la mujer.- Nos marcharemos en una hora... será mejor que vayan a recoger. No se preocupen: cuando lleguemos a Londres, les daré su parte del dinero...

-¿Por qué Mags cobró antes?

-Tenía deseos de irse al "Paraíso" y separarse de nosotras. en aquel momento, escucharon un ruido sordo provenir de los pisos superiores.- Vayan y revisen...- Annie le arrojó la llave a sus manos y se dirigieron bajos sus instrucciones a los pisos superiores. Ella, hesitó un instante pero introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

La cerró tras de si. Observó a Sakura que estaba en la silla. Con esos días en el sótano era todo menos la bonita japonesa que iba a lado de Shaoran Li. Sintió asco al recordarlo.

-"Ya no mas"- le aseguró su cabeza.

-Despierta ... – dijo con acidez.-Hora de despertar...

-Estoy despierta- murmuró Sakura. Marianne le quitó la venda de sus ojos y se rió.

-¡Si Li tan solo te viera ahora! No eres tan atractiva en estas condiciones, ¿Verdad, Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura tembló solo un instante. Aquel cautiverio le tenía aturdida. Mas aun si no hubiera estado atada de manos y pies, hubiera salido corriendo al notar el arma que Marianne sacaba y la apuntaba a su rostro.

-Tranquila... no voy a molestarte... por ahora...- agachándose hasta la altura de su rostro.- No quiero lastimarte... Solo te voy a dar una lección en hombres. Tal vez te sirva en tu otra vida...

-¡Mientes! – declaró con firmeza guardando sus miedos a un lado.- YA me hubieras liberado...

-¿Ah si, por que es eso?

-Porque escuché a esas mujeres conversar... hoy ibas por el dinero de Shaoran... a estas alturas, debió pagar rescate...

-¡ME sorprende tu lealtad! ¡En verdad espero que mi Querido Shaoran te tenga la misma lealtad cuando le "faltes" y no desquite sus nostalgias con otro cuerpo... con otra mujer... conmigo por ejemplo!

-¡Bruja!

Sakura luchaba por quitarse las ataduras pero era inútil. Marianne sonrió.- Tal vez por esta actitud tuya eres tan fierecilla y eso le encanta a los sujetos como Shaoran Li – Acercando su rostro a ella aclaró.- Dime Sakura: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Shaoran te será fiel antes de dirigirse a la cama de otra? – Sakura apretaba los dientes abochornada.- Aquí entre chicas Sakura... Shaoran es muy pasional en la cama ¿Le podrás tu, seguir los pasos? –Sakura retiró la mirada de la mujer, pero esta aferró su rostro por el mentón e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.- Tienes ese aire tan inocente que estoy mas que segura que, aun no te has acostado con él...

-Y tu... tu y él...- preguntó ella sorprendiéndose a si misma de pensar aquello. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

Negó con su rostro. – Por ahora no.

-Nunca te mirará... ¡Eres mas mayor que él!

-El amor no tiene edad...

-No te ama...

-Pero me desea... lo se... me miraba de una manera...- suspirando y borrando su sonrisa agregó.- Y eso fue hasta que, apareciste en Londres con él... ahí todo cambió.- Sacudiendo su cabeza.

Duró unos segundos parecía que, viendo un espacio en blanco en aquella habitación. No observa a Sakura ni a nada en particular.

Se rió y soltándole declaró – Sakura, Sakura... los hombres son criaturas que pueden ser dominadas fácilmente con la dulzura y por supuesto completamente dominadas... él pagó tu rescate... así que, puedes quedarte tranquila por esa parte...- apuntándole con el arma.- Te quiere... y ...- sonriendo.- Yo lo cuidaré por ti... pero primero te diré unas cuantas cositas...

-¿Qué puedes querer decirme tu a mi?

-por ejemplo porque te mataré: por el simple hecho que me estorbas. Un tiempo atrás... yo era la perfecta mujer para convertirme en la Señora de Li. Notaba gran avance en mi relación con Shaoran...

-No hubo relación con Shaoran.

-¿Acaso te di el turno de interrumpirme? – le dijo con molestia.- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- Sakura se mordió el labio.- Mis anteriores esposos... eran grandes amantes, Sakura... ellos, sus billeteras y nombres eran grandes activos... pero cada uno trató de dejarme... no permito eso: ¿Acaso no han escuchado de los votos matrimoniales? – dándole toconcitos en su cabeza con la boca del arma agregaba.- " Has-ta-que-la-muer-te-nos-se-pa-re"- haciendo una pausa.- pero ellos, no lo comprendían así. Trataron de dejarme... mas que todo, porque no podía darles hijos...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- el segundo, lo maté porque perdió su titulo de noble. No iba a permitir que, sus errores con las apuestas y la bebida se llevara Mi dinero. Así que, eliminándolo a él aun así no me deshice de sus deudas y claro, mis gastos... encontré al perfecto candidato un poco mas de seis meses: Shaoran Li. Rico, exitoso, guapo... joven. Supe que fue abandonado por una modelo y movía hasta lo imposible por coincidir con él en todas partes. Cuando por fin, lo atraparía en Londres, ¿Con quien aparece el buen señor a la fiesta? – apuntándole.

Sakura sorprendida y asustada, escuchaba la reflexión de Marianne sobre su historia de vida y sus intenciones con Li.

- Contigo... te odié desde el primer momento que te vi. Sabía que, eras su querida... la mirada que te lanzaba cuando bailábamos... traté de verlo en todas partes, de acercarme... pero el muy idiota, salía corriendo excusándose con sus compromisos...

-No tengo la cul...

-¡NO me vengas con esa excusa!- gritó.- A ti te gustaba que te persiguiera... que te sedujera... que se atreviera a mirarte como lo hacía...- acercando su rostro a ella.- Supiste manipularlo y enredarlo en aquel juego de inocencia... que llevas contigo... Después de eso, todo lo que se habla en Londres es de ti y Shaoran...- separándose de ella agregó luego apuntándole a lo lejos – Pero esto, terminará ahora... no te molestes sino te despides de él, yo lo cuidaré y amaré por ti...

Sakura cerró los ojos. Era el fin. Este era el fin.

-"Shaoran... lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes... pero yo... yo... te..."- una lagrima ante la inminente muerte, se asomó por uno de sus ojos y se resbaló a su mejilla.

-¡Alto! – declaró una voz y al mismo tiempo, abriéndose la puerta de golpe. Marianne sorprendida vio la mirada furiosa de Li, sobre la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación.

-¡Shaoran! – gritó Sakura ahora mas segura y sonriendo. comenzaba a luchar y forzar sus ataduras.- ¡Cuidado: Está armada!

-¡Querido Shaoran! – Declaró Marianne sonriendo y olvidándose que Sakura estaba allí pero retrocedía a donde ella se encontraba.- ¿Qué haces aquí querido? No es un lugar para ti...

-¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

-¿Cómo que hago? ¿no lo ves querido? Vuelvo a colocar nuestra relación en perfecto balance... ¿Cómo te libraste de mis guardias? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-Tieng contó Todo Marianne- declaró Li avanzando.- Ríndete...- Marianne apuntó a su lado a Sakura y Shaoran se detuvo.

-No lo creo querido.- Nuestra vida.. nuestra relación era perfecta hasta que esta niña apareció Shaoran... ahora, volveré a hacerla lo que era...

-No sabes lo que dices... jamás tu y yo...

-¡Ah vamos! Coqueteabas conmigo.. ¡Todo el tiempo Li!- declaró escandalizada- ¿Acaso olvidarás eso?

-Marianne; que coqueteaba contigo lo admito... pero jamás vi mas allá...

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó negándose a la verdad- ¡Tu también! ¡Tu también me quieres dejar! Pero contrario a mis esposos... ¡Me dejarás por esta maldita niña!

-Marianne: cálmate...

Como si buscara razonar con él agregó con sencillez-No te preocupes Shaoran: me desharé de ella... seremos felices de nuevo... siempre felices... – aproximándose a él y cambiando totalmente su enojo y rabia a una suavidad acaramelada en su voz, arreglándole el cuello de su abrigo. Posó su mano en su pecho.- éramos tan felices ¿Recuerdas?

Shaoran alzó una ceja y ella rió tontamente.- ¿Recuerdas el verano en Toscana? ¿A que nos divertimos o que?

Shaoran comenzó a temer a la mujer. Jamás había pasado un verano en Toscana con ella. Nunca. Miró sus ojos y ellos revelaban una mujer maravillada, con brillantes ojos y dulce sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás con Shaoran? – gritó Sakura interrumpiéndole.- ¡Cuando te deje, querrás matarlo como hiciste con los otros!

-¿Otros, que otros? – preguntó Shaoran.

-Sus esposos...

-¡Cállate mocosa!

-¡Mato a sus otros esposos cuando trataron de dejarla!

-¡Que te calles te digo maldita! – Volteándose a ella..- Eres una condenada entrometida y me desharé de ti...

Cuando iba a halar el gatillo una mano masculina se lo impidió.- ¡Suelta el arma Marianne! –Alejándola de Sakura y la puerta.- ¡Que la sueltes te digo! – forcejeando con la mujer.

-¡Deja que ponga todo como estaba! – Forzaba ella mientras luchaba por el control del arma: Shaoran dudaba en un principio que ella tuviera tal fuerza.- ¡Que me dejes te digo! – Mientras Marianne trataba de alejarle el arma a él y él la buscaba.

-¡¡Shaoran; Ten cuidado!- gritaba Sakura. En ese momento vio a Hueng con un arma asomarse por la puerta.- ¡Hueng!

-¡Señorita Sakura!- declaró Hueng aproximándose a ella mientras observaba sorprendido con quien forcejeaba su jefe. – Vinimos con las autoridades. Pronto bajarán los policías.

-¡Detenlos por favor! – aclamó la mujer de ojos verdes mientras Hueng le desataba las cuerdas de sus manos. Observaba como cada uno trataba de tomar control del arma. De un momento a otro, esta desapareció de su mirada. Una vez libre de las manos, comenzó a desatar sus pies cuando, el sonido sordo de un disparo fue lo que se escuchó en la estrecha habitación.

Sakura levantó su mirada. Observó a Hueng: Este observaba anonadado a su jefe y a la mujer que luchaba con él. por unos segundos nadie parecía saber que había pasado cuando, Marianne se separó de la figura de Li, y había manchas de sangre en su ropa.

-¿Sh... Shaoran...? – preguntó Marianne aturdida. Parecía no saber que había pasado. Su rostro estaba mas pálido. Pero Sakura miró las manos de Marianne: Estas portaban el arma...

"¿Entonces...que...?" yendo su mirada a pasar al sujeto de cabellos café. Su boca se abrió sutilmente y sus ojos de manera des mesurable, cuando vio las manos de Li temblando ligeramente y se tocó la parte superior de su pecho. Encontrándose a los pocos instantes, con una tibia sensación liquida que, corría entre sus dedos.

-¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!- gritó Sakura yendo a su lado rápidamente, pero sentía ella que todo corría en cámara lenta.

Shaoran se apoyó en la pared sintiendo como su mundo alrededor daba vueltas y se tornaba bastante difícil respirar..- ¡Shaoran! – Era lo que escuchaba mientras se deslizaba al suelo: Sakura observó que la bala pareció atravesarle: Manchó la pared que tenía detrás con su sangre. Pero le dolía. Le dolía demasiado para entender lo que decían u ocurría a su lado.

Dejándose caer a su lado de rodillas, tocó su rostro y dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de controlar su sangre- ¡Shaoran, no te muevas, por favor!- declaró ella con los ojos con lagrimas ante lo que veía. -¡No te muevas!

-¡Alto!- Escuchó Sakura venir de la puerta: había oficiales de la policia Rusa entrando en el pequeño cuarto. Escuchó a Marianne quejarse diciendo "No es mi culpa... no quería... es decir... ¡Amo a ese hombre!" pero a Sakura no le importó. No le importó tampoco que, las autoridades quisieron separarla de Li y ella los mandó al diablo: Solo se quedaba viéndole. Mirándole a los ojos como él le miraba a ella. Llevaba en su rostro, pese a la circunstancia una sonrisa tonta y burlona en su rostro.

-Ten calma... la ambulancia viene Shaoran...- declaraba ella con sus ojos con lagrimas y tratando de calmar su adrenalina. Pero sentía tantas cosas... demasiadas para poder entender con tranquilidad. Y él parecía, burlarse de ella...

Él quitó su mano debajo de la de Sakura. Atrajo su mirada cuando ella vio que la colocó sobre la de ella, que aprisionaba la herida para que no sangrase mas. Para ellos no habían mas personas que ellos ahí: no estaban los quejidos de Marianne de querer quedarse con Li mientras se la llevaban esposada. Tampoco que, los radios policías transmitían seguro lo ocurrido. O que tampoco Hueng estaba detrás de ella, esperando que, vinieran los paramédicos por Li.

-Sakura...- susurró el hombre.

Sakura miró ahora sus ojos, dejando de mirar sus manos manchadas de sangre entre el pecho del hombre y su propia mano. Su latir era lento. Su sangre era tibia y un rojo carmín intenso. Tan intenso como la pasión de sus besos o las caricias de sus manos.

Su mano se veía tan diminuta debajo de la de él. Escuchó decir a Li- ¿Ya lo entiendes, no es así Sakura?

-¿En... Entender que...? – mientras las lagrimas estaban sobre su rostro.

Shaoran acarició su mejilla con la mano libre y murmuró. –Desde que te conocí, para mi, siempre fuiste tu"

-...Shaoran... no digas... eso... por favor... no lo digas...- decía ella hipando y entre sollozos. - ¡Deja de decir eso! – gritó negándose a escuchar.- ¡No te atrevas a despedirte de mi...!

-Sakura...

-¡NO! No lo permito...- declaró besando sus labios superficialmente y dirigiendo sus ojos a los de ella, declaró frente a frente- ¡No te rindas! ¿Me escuchas? No te perdonaré nunca si te rindes... ahora, mas que nunca estoy segura de lo que quiero ¡Te quiero a ti Shaoran...! – viendo como su mirada se perdía. - ¿Me escuchas? ¡TE Amo Shaoran LI! No quiero estar con nadie mas... – irradiando con su confianza en sus palabras, fuerzas a Li quien sonrió ante aquella esperanza y ella le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa que, se fue apagando mientras él, perdía la conciencia a su lado. - ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!

-A un lado Señorita Kinomoto, - la alejó Hueng por los hombros al llegar los paramédicos.- Vamos... afuera. Deje que, ellos se encarguen..- guiándole al exterior de la habitación mientras un auxiliar le daba una manta a Hueng y este se la colocaba a la mujer en los hombros.

-No quiero irme sin él...

-Lo se- declaró el fiel guardaespaldas.- Pero, esperemos... vamos afuera...

y con aquellas simples indicaciones Sakura, se dejó guiar por el hombre, pero consciente mas que nunca, que después de aquello, que su deber era permanecer al lado de Shaoran. Y que una vez que saliesen ella le acompañaría hasta el hospital.

Pero Sakura rememoraba sus palabras y como se conocieron la primera vez "**Desde que te conocí, para mi, siempre fuiste tu**"- declaró el sujeto y si lo veía de aquella perspectiva, recordaba en aquellos instantes, como fue que se conocieron y la mirada que el sujeto le lanzó la primera vez que, se vieron uno al otro.

**--------- Continuará. – **

**No, no planeo matar a nadie de la tensión... jijiji. Espero en verdad, que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Era mejor que el desenlace, ocurriera en este, o la verdad, habrían varias personas tras mi cabeza. ¡Ha sido un placer como no se imaginan el haber escrito este capitulo. En verdad, si hemos de ser sinceros, esta ultima parte del capitulo 18 fue lo primero que escribí dos meses atrás. Tenía una idea y esta se fue desarrollando a la par y gracias a mi beta Daulaci, pude enlazarlo todo a la perfección. **

**¿Ahora que pasará? ¿Estarán juntos para siempre?' ¿habrá boda de cuentos de hadas? ¿Se escaparán juntos en el próximo capitulo? Lamento decir que, muchas cosas han de pasar- ¿Mas Cosas! (escuchamos este grito al unísono en todas las casas) – Antes de que este par puedan estar finalmente juntos... y si ocurrirán, créanmelo. **

**Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar hasta los 354RR. Agradezco su sublime apoyo en la historia que, ha agradado a muchos y han elogiado incluso la fortaleza de alguien tan independiente como lo es Sakura. Las chicas deberíamos ser así ¿ne? Bueno, hasta donde cabe jijijiji. **

**Este capitulo ha sido casi en su totalidad de s+s. El siguiente capitulo habrán mas cosas de los demás personajes, quienes por supuesto, tienen sus problemas y se verán expuestos abiertamente en el próximo capitulo. **

**Ahora a los saludos y respuestas de los reviews:**

**Yohko** **Bennintong: Espero que este capitulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Lamento mucho que te encontraras el anterior super corto, pero no quería arrojar toda la trama y hacer repeticiones de acciones. Hay que mantener una estructura- digo yo- para que la historia no termine siendo una sandeces de mismas líneas y redondeos. Así como pudiste ver, Lady Marianne está mas loca que un mulo, la pobrecita. Para los que esperaban que aquí terminaran las intromisiones de la mujer, se equivocan: Marianne hará un ultimo acto de aparición y de que manera. No solo quiere el dinero de Shaoran como pudiste percatarte- aunque no es lo último.- También lo quería a él pero de una manera super enfermiza... ¡besos y espero tus comentarios! **

**Celina Sosa: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios. Se que de una u otra manera, tarde o temprano apareces haciéndome sentir que hago algo correcto a la vez de divertido para todos. Este capitulo develó un poco mas acerca de la Condición de Sonomi. La mujer tendrá que aprender a ver y perdonar y Tomoyo a escuchar. Será el próximo capitulo muy duro y una justa lección para todos. **

**Itzia** **Hime- Jajajaja creo que tendrás que pelearte por Syaoran: este tiene demasiadas seguidoras en el mundo que quieren un pedacito de él... jijijiji Gracias por tus comentarios y espero un RR tuyo por este capitulo ¡Besos!**

**Tutanilla: Creo que tu RR fue mas que claro ¡Que disfrutes este capi 18!**

**KmyChan: Si las cosas van de mal en peor, espero que este capitulo haya subido la autoestima y los ánimos a un grupito ¡Disfrútenlo que no durará mucho tiempo así! Ups! No debí de decir eso... ¡Chaus!**

**DarthMorcy; una que se está convirtiendo de las chicas habituales en ver sus comentarios por aquí. Espero que tu corazón resista un poco mas... porque las cosas se complicarán un poquitin después de aquí. No quiero ser responsable de transplantes de corazón o de chicos hipertensos; pero que se le va a hacer-. Un beso y te me cuidas. **

**Angelo** **Di Mare ¡Hola nuevamente! Ya vez que no estabas tan lejos. Yo te dije que no podía adelantar nada pero creo que ibas bien ¿eh? Ya como ves los personajes se reencontraron y ahora, viene la espera mas angustiosas de todas; un compromiso... besitos!**

**Kendapassoma Touya se enterará muy pronto. No te desesperes, pero la explosión que habrá cuando esto ocurra no se salvará nadie, si quiera el pobre Shaorancito ¡besos! acerca de Ciruelo, ya hay un capitulo nuevo- desde una semana atrás- y también estoy preparando el nuevo capitulo que estaría en línea- al menos espero- desde hoy mismo tb .**

**Saku-aneliz: ¡Una nueva chica! Gracias por tus comentarios y tus felicitaciones. Jajaja en verdad el titulo parece un absurdo Cliché pero en verdad, a mi de la selección que tenía para esta historia, me pareció el mas indicado. Créeme cuando te digo que, este fue mucho mejor... ¡Saludos y espero tus comentarios por este nuevo capitulo!**

**Selene Kiev: ¡El día que no haya rr tuyo ese día hay problemas! Siempre lo he sabido cuando no aparecen RR tuyos para una nueva actualización así que, siempre tengo paciencia amiga, pues se que al final aparecerán. Se llama Tieng Sele, Tieng... así es el nombre. Aunque se que lo dices mal pues no te cae bien jijijiji,. Ya ves que Mei se desquitó con el sujeto ¿eh? Lo hizo rezar a su ángel- si acaso tiene uno. **

**Luna310: Pues creo que podré complacerte a ti y a todos los fans que quieren lemon. Vienen los epílogos cargados de mucho romance, muchas conclusiones y por supuesto, muchas respuestas. Las cosas se están desarrollando calmadamente, y gracias a mi beta, puedo decir que las partes mas difíciles de los epílogos están resueltas. Hasta ahora tengo pronosticado dos epílogos pero no dejo pasar la posibilidad de un tercer epílogos. Mientras estos llegan disfruta de los próximos capítulos que, valga mi humildad, estarán mas complicados de lo que todo el mundo piensa... Saludos y gracias. Con relación a Asuka y Eriol: no te preocupes por este ultimo; su vida se verá mas o menos encaminada en el próximo capitulo ¡Y de que manera! Crys se sonroja ante lo que se viene. Gracias y cuídate. **

**Isis** **Temptation; ¡Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo! Gracias infinitas por tomarte el tiempo de tu ocupadísima agenda para leer mi humilde historia y gracias por no hacerme esperar para recibir tus grandiosos comentarios. Estoy impaciente con tu historia Acuarela y no soy la única. ¡Charlamos en MSN!**

**Sakurapotterhayes: gracias como siempre por tu magnifico comentario. ¡Ustedes me están consintiendo mucho! para que no te hagas nudos, aquí está el capitulo nuevo y espero que esté de acuerdo a las expectativas de muchos. Un beso y seguimos leyéndonos lo del lemon, la respuesta es sip. Hasta ahora pienso publicarla por aquí claro que, advirtiendo de antemano cuando inicia- siguiendo los pasos de mi colaboradora Daulaci- No te preocupes: Cuatro capitulos y Tres epilogos es mas que suficiente para concluir unos cuantos eventos. ¡Besos! **

**Erica: ¡tú y muchos creían en la inocencia de Marianne- o al menos que una mujer estuviera detrás de todo esto! Este capitulo sirvió de aclaración para algunos que se preguntaban ¿Por qué? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y nos leeremos. **

**IoriJestez: Tenia planeado un gran RR agradeciéndote tus comentarios por la historia. Es un placer siempre recibir comentarios de este tipo y más aun, donde hablan con sinceridad lo que piensan de la trama y la secuencia. No eres el primero que, se deja llevar por el titulo de la historia y no creo que seas el último. Aun así agradezco que me hayas hecho llegar hasta 354 RR en la presente trama y por supuesto, seguir recibiendo tus comentarios acerca de la misma. Con relación a tu historia, no dudes que ahora mismo descargue los capítulos que tienes en línea- esta ha sido la única oportunidad que se me ha presentado de poder descargarla y espero, con suerte, tenerte un gran comentario en la historia o en tu correo para el final de semana- Aun sigo en parciales en la uni y se me complica esto. Pensaba actualizar en una semana y algo mas pero, decidí hacerlo hoy y a toda prisa, así que comprenderás que te daré una respuesta como te mereces, en los próximos días. Cuídate y nos estaremos comunicando. **

**Korishiteru: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero recibir nuevos en los siguientes capítulos. NO te preocupes por lo del lemon que eso está trabajándose. ¡besos!**

**Lidia: Hola! Tu nombre no me suena pero te tendré pendiente como una de mis fans Aunque ese termino me pone requetenerviosa jajajaja. ¡Saludos y gracias por tu RR!**

**Ya saben la rutina, todo lo que he escrito por cuatro años, a y nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima actualización. **

**Crys.**

**PD: Como el final se acerca, no tiene sentido un adelanto ¿ne? Hasta la próxima. **


	19. Capitulo 19

"**Para mí, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 19. –**

**Nota personal: advierto que algunas escenas están subidas de tono... fuera de querer ofender a alguien, solo les advierto agradeciendo de antemano su comprensión. **

Sakura, permaneció muy callada camino al hospital. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando, acompañada de Tieng, salió de aquel destartalado edificio donde Marianne le tenía: vio a su padre que, conversaba con dos de la guardia de Li. ¿su padre? ¿que hacía su padre allí?

Fujitaka respiró aliviado cuando vio a su hija aparecer por aquella puerta y ella pareció reaccionar ante su presencia. Le abrazó con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo, pero vio su rostro lleno de lagrimas y a pesar que estaba emocionada en verle, notaba las pizcas de tristeza que sus ojos verdes le demostraban.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con un dejo de voz.

Sakura asintió aun con su rostro enterrado en su cuello. No se atrevió a preguntarle que hacía allí y porque estaba junto a ella. Pero su mirada fue a dar atrás cuando Shaoran, fue sacado en una camilla con una mascara de oxigeno en su rostro sin su abrigo y su pecho con vendas y aisladores, mientras los paramédicos hablaban a su alrededor. Sakura se aproximó seguida de su padre y el guardaespaldas.

-Solo puede acompañarle una persona- declaró uno de ellos en ruso. Hueng lo comprendió y asintió en silencio. Su deber como agente de seguridad, era estar cerca de Li.

Tocando a Sakura en el hombro (Esta tenía la mano de Shaoran entrelazada con la suya), -Vaya usted con el señorita...

-Hueng... yo...- mirando al hombre y luego a su padre.- ... Debería de...

-Ve hija –declaró Fujitaka con una mirada firme y serena sobre la de Sakura. – El señor y yo, te seguiremos...- Señalando un coche mas atrás.

Sakura asintió en silencio y Hueng explicó a los paramédicos que, Sakura acompañaría el señor Li. Estos asintieron y ayudaron a subir mientras subían a Shaoran y las puertas eran cerradas. Las sirenas les abrían paso a todo el camino al hospital.

Una vez llegaron, las cosas fueron muy Rápidas: ambos fueron admitidos a emergencias pero a Shaoran se lo llevaron rápidamente al área de operatoria inmediatamente, y a ella solo le dio tiempo de darle un súbito beso en la mejilla. Después, fue ella la atendida. Le hicieron un examen físico completo. Lo único que encontró el médico, fueron sus nervios alterados, la presión un poco acelerada, una baja de azúcar y cansancio físico. Ordenó inmediatamente su internamiento, a unas enfermeras e iba a salir cuando la voz de ella, le detuvo.

-¿Sabe algo del señor que vino conmigo? – preguntó en ingles. El ruso no se le daba muy bien y no quería que malinterpretaran algo. –Shaoran Li...

El médico se volteó a ella y le miró unos instantes. – Está bien...- declaró en ingles. – Lo están atendiendo ahora...- tocando su mano unos segundos agregó.- Usted tranquila, descanse... – Marchándose finalmente.

Mientras le colocaban una intravenosa a Sakura, ella pensaba si había alucinado al ver a su padre mas temprano. No le preguntó como estaba en Rusia; sus pensamientos estaban en el bienestar de Shaoran Li y como este sacrificó su propia vida por ella.

"Si esto, lo que siento, no es amor, no sabré nunca que será"- pensó al recordar su mortificación por Shaoran. Sujetó su mano todo el camino al hospital y sentía, al verlo así, que un pedazo de su vida, se iba con él.

Pero lo sorprendente vino cuando, saliendo del salón de observaciones, pudo ver atrás de una puerta a un montón de periodistas.

Su padre y Hueng arribaron unos minutos después de Shaoran y ella. No tuvo oportunidad de verlos hasta ese momento, cuando Fujitaka esperaba sentado en una silla delante de las salas de observaciones y sonrió sutilmente a su hija: llevaba su abrigo enredado en sus brazos.

-¡Papá! – exclamó Sakura viéndole delante de ella. El hombre se acercó y se arrodilló para abrazarle en la silla. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en Rusia? – al borde de las lagrimas. Fujitaka limpiaba su rostro.

-Cuando ocurrió todo... Shaoran Li me mandó a buscar...- Declaró sorprendiéndole. Sus ojos se expandieron sorprendida de lo que le revelaba.- Es un buen hombre...

-Si, lo es..- murmuró pensando en el hombre con quien había llegado.- ¿Dónde está Hueng? – buscando el fiel guardaespaldas.

-Está en la sala de espera, procurando que nadie de los medios entre... – la muchacha era conducida en una silla de ruedas hasta su habitación. – Los medios se enteraron...y bueno, solo saben que Li está en el hospital... no saben porque. Por supuesto, quieren saber...

Sakura suspiró en silencio y aferró la mano de su padre hasta su cama. La enfermera la sacó de sus ropas en el cuarto de baño y le colocaron una bata del precinto. Ya en el lecho, la enfermera insertó en su intravenosa un sedante y ella observaba a su padre.- ¿Qué?

-Por un minuto pensé que, te perdería...

-Estoy bien...- tratando de sonreír. Recordando a su hermano declaró enseriándose.- ¡Touya! ¿Acaso él...?

-No. No lo sabe. No me atreví a informarle al venir para acá...- viendo a su hija bostezar: el sedante ya estaba haciendo efecto..- Tiene sus propios problemas para agregarle mas...

Sakura asintió no entendiendo la confesión de su padre acerca de los problemas aparte que su hermano pudiese tener. Conocía a su hermano: ella estaba decidida a estar con Shaoran y que Touya supiera del incidente, haría que, fuera a Rusia y lo culpara de todo. Murmuró.- Hueng no permitirá que se sepa lo que pasó...- segura de si misma.- No lo hará.. no es la clase de escándalo que quieren que los medios se enteren...

Fujitaka asintió y entre sus manos, la mano de Sakura descansó cuando la joven cerró los ojos. Decidió acompañar a su pequeña el mayor tiempo posible.

-Shaoran...- murmuró ella entre sus sueños. Fujitaka suspiró. El hombre de por si, se veía muy mal cuando logró verlo al salir del edificio.

----------------------------

Con una mirada compungida Mei esperaba portando espejuelos oscuros y un abrigo largo, la salida por migración de su tía. Apenas doce horas antes, habían avisado a la familia Li de lo acaecido en Rusia. A grandes rasgos, Meiling le informó a su Tía que, Shaoran estaba en el hospital producto de un disparo. Ieran Li, no perdió tiempo y se mandó al avión de los Li a buscar a la señora y regresar a Rusia con ella. Dos guarda espaldas esperaban a su lado. Mijail a pesar que insistió en acompañarle, la joven se negó: y es que necesitaba enfrentar a su tía y sus cuestionamientos acerca de lo ocurrido a solas.

Cuando la vio salir y aproximarse a ella, venía acompañada de unos guardaespaldas y un cargador para llevar sus maletas. La rígida mujer no daba a conocer su preocupación por su único hijo varón. Para Meiling parecía ella, ir a una junta de accionistas por el porte de mujer ejecutiva que llevaba en ella: Su frente en alto y barbilla imponente y autoritaria, era lo que mas resaltaba de la dama. Por supuesto, Meiling divisó unos periodistas que se aproximaban a cuestionarle la información que Shaoran Li, estaba interno en un hospital.

Por supuesto, los guardaespaldas, aseguraron a las dos mujeres (inmediatamente reconocieron el rostro de la modelo). Sin siquiera abrazar a su sobrina, se dirigió a ella declarándole.- ¿Cómo estuvo su intervención?- ya estaban ambas confinadas en la seguridad de su limosina.

-Fue hace unas ocho horas- declaró con la misma rigidez que su tía usaba con ella. Meiling se enteró a grandes rasgos con la declaración de Tieng a las autoridades que, todo aquello empezó por Ieran negarse a seguir las órdenes de Shaoran.

Aunque no tenía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido, sino hubiera sido por Ieran, Shaoran jamás habría salido lastimado en el altercado ya que, Marianne no habría podido orquestar todo aquello sin la ayuda de Tieng. Aunque, claro, Tieng se declara inocente, mientras que Marianne y sus secuaces lo involucran con todo lo ocurrido como cómplice.

A Tieng le tocarán varios años de prisión, pensaba Mei. Pero Ieran tuvo que ver en parte con lo ocurrido.

Cosa que Shaoran le reprocharía a su tiempo.

Cuando ambas abordaron el coche iban en silencio. Mei no hablaba mientras que Ieran la miraba suspicaz mente. Aquella mirada le estaba molestando pero no decía nada. Los medios tampoco pudieron hacerles declaraciones o ella respondieron preguntas.

-¿Cómo está él? – Preguntó Ieran sonando un poco indiferente.

-Está bien- afirmó Mei.- Es un hombre fuerte...

-Hmmm – fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Aunque... No te he dado explicaciones concretas de que ocurrió.

-Vi las noticias en el televisor del avión. Gran parte del mundo se ha enterado a estas alturas...

-¿Dicen por que está herido?

-Me imagino quien pudo ser...

-¿Ah si? – alzando una ceja. - ¿Quién?

-Algún contrincante o enemigo de mi hijo...

-Y no Tieng- atrayendo la mirada de su pariente.

Sus ojos crisparon con firmeza cuando declaró con una sonrisa sutil en el contorno de sus labios.- Tieng es demasiado cobarde Mei... – agravando su voz agregó. – No es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo como esto...

-No conoces a Tieng lo suficiente.

-Conozco bastante a las alimañas de hombres como él para saberlo. Es un cobarde. Se resguarda del apellido de su padre... para hacer lo que le viene en gana. Pero cuando se aprieta su situación, se esconde como un bicho. – y enfatizó aun mas.- Pero suerte que saliste de esta situación antes de que fuera muy tarde...

-Sobornaste a Tieng para que rompiera conmigo...

Ieran se sorprendió por dentro ¿Acaso Tieng se lo confesó? Lo dudaba. Además estaban los atentados contra la chica en Hong Kong. Esperó que ella continuara. Y así Mei lo hizo cuando no escuchó represalias o negativas de la madre de Syaoran.

-O mejor dicho, no pagaste lo acordado entre él y Shaoran... ¿Acaso no sabes que, eso fue lo que provocó que Tieng, apoyara a la verdadera responsable de todo esto?

-"Verdadera responsable" ¿De que hablas? – ahora mostrando interés.

-Marianne de Rodigtong fue la responsable en parte. Estaba obsesionada con Syaoran.

Las autoridades la han capturado...

-¿Ella lastimó a mi hijo?

Mei asintió y declaró con reserva.- Fue según las interrogaciones a la mujer han concluido, ella, fue la precursora de los acosos y ataques hacía Sakura. Trató de matarla y Syaoran intervino... Salió lastimado... pero ellos, Tieng y Marianne, se encontraron con un fin en común: Hacer sufrir a Syaoran y destruir a Sakura... se aliaron para hacerlos sufrir.

Si Ieran se sentía culpable, jamás dejaría florecer a los ojos de su sobrina aquella vulnerabilidad. Vulnerable, era sinónimo a débil y ella, no lo reflejaba. Ser la cabeza de una familia tan numerosa e influyente como los Li, era un deber que cumplir hasta que Syaoran asumió el poder y control de los medios, dejados por su esposo.

Se había olvidado, de cómo ser sensible.

Meiling lo notó inmediatamente: en vez de mostrar algún instinto de materia maternal o de preocupación; algunas palabras de consuelo o seguridad que todo saldría bien, dirigió su mirada a la ventana que le mostraba los coches que tomaban la misma dirección que ellos.

Mei suspiró sin contenerse. ¡Así era Ieran Li! Una mujer que no daba a demostrar preocupación o consternación. Tampoco la había visto llorar en su vida. Ni en sus recuerdos como niña le recordaba sufrir la muerte del padre de Shaoran.

-No tengo la culpa de las absurdas ideas de un vago como Tieng. – declaró sorprendiendo a su sobrina.- Por ello, debes de culparte a ti misma... te involucraste con él, pese a que nosotros, tu familia te advertimos del hombre. Si alguien aquí es que responsable, no soy yo, por velar los intereses de los Li y mi familia. Aquí la única responsable eres tu- Mei mostraba su mirada desorbitada al escuchar aquello. Firme, y severa era aquella mujer, que pese a sus pensamientos arcaicos y ambiguos no era mala.

Mei lo sabía. Ieran actuaba acorde a los intereses familiares y el rostro de perseverancia y rectitud que debían de mostrar los Li.

Lamentablemente, eran aquellos pensamientos de su tía lo que provocó aquellos problemas. Pero ella, jamás admitiría que era su culpa.

--------------------------------

Sakura descansaba en una habitación pues, el doctor recomendó que tenía que descansar y estaba sola. No sabía en que momento su padre había salido. Escuchó unos débiles toques en su puerta y esta se abrió. La cabeza de Li Meiling apareció por el rellano saludándole tímidamente pero no entrando- Hola Sakura... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura sonrió contenta de ver por fin a algún Li. Se incorporó y Mei vio la intravenosa que tenía colocada en su muñeca derecha. Sakura respondió a su mirada inquieta- Estoy bien... esto es por precaución... pasa y dime como está Shaoran...

Mei pasó y no pudo evitar abrazarse a la joven. –Lo Siento tanto Sakura...- murmuró en un dejo de voz.- Todo esto...

-Shhh, no es tu culpa Mei. No podías saber que Marianne haría todo esto...

-¿Marianne? ¿Acaso no sabes...- observando a sus ojos.

-¿Saber que?

Mei encontraba que era necesario que supiera porque en parte se culpaba.- Tieng... estaba aliado con Marianne- sorprendiéndole.- ¿Nunca lo viste?

-No...- negó con su cabeza.- Gran parte del tiempo me mantenían vendada...- dudando un instante y recordando algo.- Aunque...---

-¿qué Sakura? ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó al ver como la joven se ausentó mentalmente unos instantes de allí.-¿Sakura?

-Tieng...- cerrando los ojos.- claro... era ese su aroma... El mismo aroma que siempre lo acompaña... aunque, no pude reconocerlo estando vendada. – abriendo los ojos y enfrentando la mirada de Mei dijo.- Tieng sabía del escondite de Marianne... él estuvo un instante conmigo en esa habitación... y ...

-¿Y que Sakura?

-Recuerdo que, me tocó... y me besó... – tocando su mejilla.- Pero no sabía quien era él... estaba muy asustada- al observar el rostro de Consternación de Mei.

-Olvídalo Sakura. Tieng es un patán y pagará por sus crímenes... no lo amo... – concluyó la joven.

-¿Cómo está Shaoran?

-Está bien. Recuperándose. Perdió mucha sangre pero no hay ningún miembro comprometido... lo que si, es que pasará un largo tiempo en el hospital. El doctor acaba de informarnos...

-"¿Informarnos?"

-Si. Mi tía está aquí...

Sakura asintió lentamente. Ieran Li estaba en Rusia y seguro con su hijo. Después un sutil sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando decía.- ¿Cuándo... es decir... yo...

Mei sonrió y declaró.- Descansa unas horas primero. Aun Syaoran no despierta del todo de las medicinas. – separándose de ella.- Nos vemos... – y volteándose agregó.- ¿Sabes? Eres la mujer mas valiente que conozco Sakura. Pese a tu situación debiste de actuar de manera valiente. No muchas soportarían una situación así.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy como piensas? Meiling: estuve muy asustada. Tenía mucho miedo...

-Pero ahora te ves repuesta...

-Los medicamentos y sedantes... dame unas horas...- recostándose y mirándole - Y me verás llorar como una bebé.

Mei sonrió sutilmente y declaró con sus ojos llenos de expectativa.- Lo dudo. Hueng me contó como te manejaste con él en el coche. Y además- intensificando su mirada.- soportar todo aquello... el algo que no me imagino comparar mi respuesta en tales casos contigo... – marchándose finalmente.

**------------------------------- **

Cuando Tomichi depositó el informe acerca de la contaminación con aguas residuales en el escritorio de Asuka, esta no se inmutó: para ser mas específicos, no pensaba que, se habría dado cuenta. La mujer prestaba particular atención a lo que parecía un libro de cuentas y sin embargo no parecía estar pensando en las cuentas. Su mente y sus manos, con el lápiz y la calculadora estaban allí presentes. Sin embargo la mirada de la mujer no iba al libro de cuentas.

-¿Noikaru? – preguntó no obteniendo respuesta. fue cuando pasó sus manos por enfrente del rostro de la chica, lo que logró finalmente, captar su atención.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- sonrió con gentileza agregando.- Esperaría esta distracción y despiste de Kinomoto, no de ti.

-¡Ah si! Lo siento...- murmuró algo abochornada. – Pensaba en algo...

-¿Algo o alguien? – preguntó la mujer con picardía guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Alguien, como que alguien? ¿Qué sabes tu? – preguntaba a la defensiva.

-¡Aja! – declaró con triunfo.- ¿Entonces es alguien? – preguntó riendo ante el bochorno que presentó el rostro de la mujer.- Dime quien es... ¿Lo conozco?

Noikaru se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo creía que le diría con quien estaba pensando? O pensando en él. ¡De todas las personas! Kanji le reveló que se fue temprano cuando entrenaba con ellos y fue por problemas al parecer. Pero ella aun así, no evitó consternarse. ¿Qué clase de problemas podría tener Eriol Hiragizawa?

¡Grandioso Asuka! Le preocupaba lo que le pasara al hombre. Suspiró irremediablemente. No había sabido nada de él y tampoco había subido a verle a su despacho.

¡Ya eso era cruzar una línea que no quería traspasar! Y es que ella... ella...

Tomó una decisión. Una decisión que no le agradaba pues podría traer malas interpretaciones. Pero aun así, no podía evitarlo. e

-No es nadie que conozcas... – murmuró poniéndose de pie y tomando un portafolios cerca de su compañera. – Estaré en los pisos superiores...

-¿Qué harás arriba? No sabía que tenías que presentar reportes...- mirándole suspicazmente.

-El señor Hiragizawa siempre se traba con los comandos de los datos financieros...- inventando una excusa que al parecer siempre inventó el sujeto para llamarle. Ella no inventaba excusas desde que estaba en la preparatoria. – No quiero que borre los datos financieros de la empresa con oprimir un botón...

-¡Es un financiero Noikaru! Sabe trabajar con los datos... –escuchando aquella inverosímil explicación.

Pero la mujer había avanzado al elevador ya. Se sentía mientras esperaba que el aparato se detuviera en su piso, nerviosa. Ella daría el primer paso. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué seguía aquel absurdo impulso? Suspiró tranquila que nadie mas fuera en el elevador con ella y descubriera lo incómoda que se le presentaba toda aquella situación.

Por supuesto, aquello no significaba nada. Si se lo encontraba fuera de su oficina, inventaría una excusa. Sino, bueno, solo preguntaría por él y se marcharía. Solo se aseguraría que estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a el piso de las oficinas ejecutivas, comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió en aquel pasillo, supo que aun había marcha atrás.

Pero a pesar que su mente, pensaba en oprimir el botón y volver nuevamente a su despacho, sus pies, decían otra cosa: dominaban su mente y comenzaron a pasos suaves a avanzar hasta el escritorio de una de las asistentes.

-¿El señor Hiragizawa?

-Lo siento, pero el Señor Hiragizawa se marchó mas temprano...

Noikaru observó la mirada de la otra secretaria; parecía leer algo con interés en el monitor de su ordenador.

-¿Está enfermo? – preguntó antes de marcharse.

-No lo dijo.—declaró la secretaria.- Pero...- deteniendo a la pelirroja.- Si se veía algo pálido...

-Entiendo...- murmuró ella apenada.- Bueno, disculpen las molestias...

-¡Ayame! – declaró la otra asistente. Incluso por la forma que le llamó atrajo la atención de Noikaru.- ¡Shaoran Li está en un hospital en Rusia! – sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres con aquello.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Noikaru sorprendida.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Según la información, está hospitalizado pero... no dice mas nada...- observándole con consternación. Noikaru pensó en Sakura- Pero sus médicos aclaran que está estable... Igual el portavoz de la familia... ¡Mira es el señor Wei! ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

-Tal vez el señor Hiragizawa esté enterado... – reveló la otra mirando las fotos publicadas. –No se...- murmurando. Noikaru mientras se aproximó al escritorio de la otra mientras seguían hablando y vio una agenda negra. La abrió y observó los datos de Eriol Hiragizawa en ellos.

Tomó nota rápida de los datos en la agenda y salió de allí rápidamente atrayendo con ello la mirada de una de las secretarias de Li, quien le llamó pero no le hizo caso despidiéndose con una mano mientras abordaba el ascensor.-

Aprovechó saliendo un poco antes del despacho. Cuando el autobús le dejó en la parada 7, tuvo que caminar unas tres cuadras antes de llegar al lujoso edificio. Su sorpresa de detectaba en sus ojos al ver donde era que vivía el hombre. "por supuesto... el tipo es un millonario"...-suspiró.- "Aun estás a tiempo de retroceder..."

Sacudió su cabeza y avanzó. Abrió la puerta y vio la recepción del lugar y dos elevadores mas atrás. Notó que el papel decía el piso del departamento y notó al recepcionista mirándole de manera perspicaz.

-Buenas... trabajo en Diario Tokio...- murmuró al sujeto.- Traigo unos documentos muy importantes al señor Hiragizawa...

-Es extraño. El señor Hiragizawa no anunció a nadie para venir...

Noikaru sonrió y sacudió su rostro.- Por supuesto, supongo que él anuncia a todas las mujeres que vienen a verle en preaviso... son muchas caras para recordar...

-No anuncia a mujeres aquí... rara vez viene alguna mujer sola a verlo...- sorprendiendo con aquello a Noikaru.

-Bueno... tengo para decirle que esta información necesita de su aprobación para esta noche y su firma... o mi trabajo y probablemente el suyo, se verán afectados... No queremos eso, ¿cierto?

El sujeto señaló uno de los elevadores y ella lo tomó agradeciéndole. Se sentía aun mas nerviosa que en la mañana. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió (llegando según ella, demasiado rápido al piso destinado) avanzó por el pasillo y no tardó con dar con el numero del departamento. Tocó suavemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Repitió los toques y escuchó pasos provenir del otro lado, cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con el mismo Eriol quien le observaba en principio como si fuera una clase de espejismo.

Notando su look un poco informal, portaba una camisa blanca remangada, los dos botones del cuello desabotonados, sin gafas en su rostro. Su pelo todo alborotado lo que le hacía ver mas irresistible. Noikaru hizo llamado de sus fuerzas y mantuvo silencio mientras el hombre le lanzaba una mirada algo dubitativa a su persona.

-¿Noikaru?

Ella asintió en silencio.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo aturdido. ¿Acaso tenía alucinaciones y la mujer delante de él era producto de su imaginación o en verdad estaba en su puerta?- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

Noikaru sintió como el aliento a alcohol del hombre llegaba a sus fosas nasales. No hacía a Eriol Hiragizawa de aquellos que fueran amigos de la bebida. – Vine pues... bueno, quería...- ocurriéndosele algo.- Agradecerle... por lo que hace por mi hermano...

Eriol alzó una ceja dubitativo.

-¿Vine en mal momento? – preguntando ella mientras observaba al sujeto de arriba abajo. Ciertamente nunca vio a Eriol en aquellas fachas. Pero aquellas fachas le hacían mas irresistible que nunca.

La atracción era notoria.

Asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta. Noikaru ingreso y cerró la puerta. Cuando ingresó bien al lugar notó la opulencia que rodeaba el ostentoso estilo de vida del ejecutivo numero 2 de Diario Tokio. Pero a pesar del delicado decorado y finos muebles, estos carecían de vida. Vio que el sujeto fue a la mesa bar del lugar y se brindaba a si mismo un nuevo trago.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó finalmente.

Algo aturdida negó con el rostro y preguntó muy cortésmente.- ¿No cree que ha bebido demasiado? .- observando dos botellas ya casi vacías en la mesa de té de la sala.

-Nunca es suficiente cuando se encuentra uno solo. – declaró con ironía. Alzó su vaso y declaró.- Por... ti...- tomando un trago. - ¿Estás segura que no quieres? – preguntó con gracia.

-Estoy segura...- declaró ella viéndole aproximarse al sofá. – De todas maneras... ¿Está bien? – cambiando al segundo su tono de voz. Su mirada se volvió mas sensible a lo que presenciaba al igual que su postura se relajaba.

-¿Yo? Bien... bien...- se burló el sujeto. – Casi nunca bebo solo... tal vez un vaso de escocés en un día largo... pero...- encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Que demonios! La vida es una sola... vale mas disfrutarla...

-"Vida es una sola" – recapacitó ella en su cabeza. - ¿Está seguro que...

-¡Deja de preguntarme la misma cosa! – declaró con su grave voz dejando el trago en la mesa- Te estás volviendo un disco rayado...

-¡Pues discúlpeme por preocuparme! – le respondió ofendida. Frunciendo su rostro- Me marcho entonces- dándose la vuelta y caminando a la puerta del departamento.

-¡No, espera! - escuchó decir cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta- Vuelve, por favor... – imploró el hombre.

Noikaru lo pensó unos instantes ¿Por qué habría de volver_? "Eso es simple... porque él, Eriol, te lo ha pedido..."_ Estas loca... "_¿Lo estoy? Entonces, ¿por qué aun no te has marchado?"_ terminó por decirle su mente.

Se devolvió para observar la mirada aliviada del hombre mitad inglés mitad japonés.

-Querías decirme algo de tu hermano.- le recordó él.

-Si. Quería agradecerle por dedicarle tiempo a los chicos...

-Te dije que no lo hacía todo por ellos...- declaró sin tapujos.

.-Si lo se...

-Mas sin embargo, debo de admitir que, también me divierto con ellos... me dan algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía en mi...

La forma tierna y algo melancólica que dijo aquello, hizo que Noikaru se quedara observando a los ojos. -¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella aproximándose.

-Compañía... Hace mucho tiempo que, no lo siento...

-Pero...- recordando detalles del sujeto que no le gustaba tocar, o mejor dicho, pensar o recordar.- Usted tiene en su vida muchas personas con ... quienes comparte...

-No tengo lo suficiente...

-Si, lo tiene- afirmó ella.- Tiene este bello departamento, tiene un trabajo bastante remunerante... tiene la amistad fiel de Li Shaoran...

Negando con su cabeza declaró con melancolía.- No tengo lo mas importante...- ahí mirándole a los ojos con intensidad y cierta pizca de deseo que paralizó un instante el latir del corazón de Asuka.

-¿Por qué no le hago un poco de Té? – preguntó sorpresivamente ante el incómodo silencio y las miradas intensas que ella tuvo que cortar del sujeto para no caer en su propia trampa. –Se sentirá mejor...- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ver la cocina. De ahí ingresó y trató de controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Vio un teléfono en la pared y tomándolo marcó a su casa. – Hola papá... Tenji ¿Hizo la tarea ya? – escuchando un instante la respuesta- Dile a él que hay una cacerola en el refrigerador... que la entre al horno por cuarenta minutos... y haga un poco de ensalada... llegaré un poco tarde...- mirando por la puerta agregó.- No me esperen despierta... estoy trabajando... – escuchando unos segundos mas agregó .- Yo también te quiero... –Colgando la llamada.

No podía decirle que estaba en el departamento de Hiragizawa. Lo último que necesitaba era dar una explicación demasiado larga y complicada tal como se desenvolvía en su cabeza.

¿Por qué rayos se quedó allí? Pensando en aquella mirada añil del sujeto taladrándola, hasta volverle un manojo de nervios, no era la mejor explicación del mundo. Quizá eso la hizo huir a la cocina.

O tal vez el hecho que, sabía que le gustaba al hombre. Y ella le gustaba demasiado Eriol. Era una disyuntiva algo confusa dado a que el sujeto estaba bien tomado y no parecía haber tenido una comida sólida en un par de días. Esto podía concluirlo pues cuando buscaba las bolsas de té, los anaqueles estaban semi vacíos.

¿Qué nunca hacía compras el hombre?

No se podía imaginar a un hombre como él, haciendo tales cotidianidades. Para ello, tendría personas a su cargo. A lo mejor alguna mucama o conserje.

Tardó unos minutos en que el té estuviera listo. Cuando se aproximó a la sala vio la cabeza de Eriol recargada en el sofá. Respiró profundo, dándose fuerzas. Llegó al sofá y vio que levantó su mirada a sus ojos "otra vez ese respingo en mi estómago" pensó ella.- Le traje el té...- extendiéndoselo.- Aunque le harán falta aspirinas también... – Eriol tomó la taza y el plato de sus manos.

Tomó un par de tragos de la bebida caliente y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias... – murmuró.

-No hay de que...- Agradeció ella sintiéndose como una colegiala.

Eriol bebió mas de aquel tónico y se sintió parcialmente reconfortado.

Pasaron unos instantes y Noikaru declaró- Mejor me voy... me esperan en casa...

-Espera Asuka...- declaró Eriol deteniéndole. Noikaru sintió una sacudida al escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios. Pero aun así lo miró a la cara - ¿Por qué huyes de todo?

Aquello le cayó de sorpresa a Asuka. No supo que responder pero ¿Acaso huía?

-¿Por qué huyes de mi? – preguntó a ella enderezando su rostro y colocándolo cara a cara y a milímetros del suyo. –Si sabes que todo esto... lo hago por ti...

-¿Por mi? ¿Emborracharse por mi? ¿Acaso me quiere hacer sentir culpable o que? – tembló al sentir el dedo del sujeto deslizarse por su rostro.

Negó con su cabeza.- No bebo por ti...- exhaló con un suspiro al llegar a su cuello y trazar líneas invisibles y sintiendo el acelerado latir en su pulso.- Bebo por mi suerte... – dejando un instante dos dedos sobre la tibia piel que se tensaba justo debajo de su mandíbula.

Ella con aquel roce le era difícil coordinar alguna idea coherente. Tartamudeó un instante y luego agregó conservando su compostura -No creo que ha tenido una miserable vida, en lo que se refiere a suerte... – observando a su alrededor.

Sonrió de manera irónica al decir.- Preferiría ser pobre al ser rico pero miserable... y solo...- recorriendo aquel cuello con su mano. Le gustaba aquel roce de sus dedos en aquella piel.

Aquella mujer, se había convertido en una obsesión. Tenerla cerca, así aunque no en el plan de confesar todas sus preocupaciones, es mejor que lejos y distanciada.

Y es que, tratar de adaptarse de que, se quedaría solo en el mundo (aunque no se llevaba con su padre) y ser el único de su familia directa, era algo que aun no se adaptaba a enfrentar.

Solo, cuidando de sus hermanastras y la próxima Viuda Hiragizawa, no era la mejor manera de vivir el resto de su vida.

Ella razonaba lo dicho por él. ¿Solo? ¿Acaso había dicho solo? ¿Eriol Hiragizawa se sentía solo?

-Despertar cada mañana, para dirigirme a un trabajo que, deja sus beneficios monetarios... pero matarme todo el día solo por mi. Sin nadie adecuado con quien compartir estos sacrificios diarios.- suspiró pensando en el destino de su progenitor.-... ¿Para que? ¿Para dentro de veinte años tener tumores en todo el cuerpo, con sesenta kilos de mas y pensionado pero miserablemente solo? ¿Es irremediable la soledad? – fue una pregunta mas que una filosofía.

-Eso depende- encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer sorpresivamente tomó la palabra.-Es mejor estar solo que, mal acompañado... – Sintió nuevamente los dedos de Eriol recorrer fascinados su cuello. aquélla intimidad, hasta aquel momento le asustaba.

¡Y mucho!

-¿Lo dices por tu ex esposo? – preguntó sorprendiéndole.

-Entre muchas cosas... – declaró ella con el aliento entrecortado ante la mirada que el sujeto le lanzaba. Una mirada en verdad peligrosa.

-No sabes lo que es estar sola... tienes a tu padre... tienes a tu hermano... ellos son tu familia- le discutió con aspereza- Pero no sabes estar sola...

-Tampoco usted...

-Deja de tratarme con propiedad Asuka... odio que _tu_ hagas eso... me desespera.

-No soy nada suyo para tratarle de otra manera...

-Pensé que, habíamos dejado eso a un lado el otro día...

-¿Qué tal si... si no lo quiero dejar? – preguntó ella para como el sujeto se aproximaba a ella en el sofá. Y ya una sola mano no recorría su figura: Ahora eran ambas manos del sujeto. Era un delicado roce pero que no caía en lo obsceno pero aun así, le hacía perder el control unos instantes. – Y deje de hacer eso... –le desafió con la mirada. –Está tomado...

-¿Quieres pegarme por tocarte, no es así? – preguntó ya desesperándose por no besarla aun.

-No me aprovecharía de su falta de lucidez... estando en ese estado... –defendió ella pero no tan segura como trataba de parecer.

-¿No te aprovecharías, o no quieres defenderte de mi? – preguntó con gentileza y se aproximó a los botones de la chaqueta de ella, retirándolos uno a uno. su respirar se hizo mas intenso.- porque leo en ti lo que puedes leer en mi... ninguno de los dos somos unos puros adolescentes...

La chaqueta con agilidad innata fue retirada y Noikaru sintió por primera vez la mano grande y fornida que viajaba por su torso... por encima de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta y como la otra mano ingresó por el otro lado, aferrándole y rozando su piel en la cintura por encima de la blusa haciéndole temblar.

-Este es tu momento de reclamar...- declaró él con firmeza aproximando su rostro a ella y rozando juguetona y sensualmente sus labios sin profundizar en su roce. Jugaba con sus labios besándole el contorno de su boca en movimientos cortos y fugaces viendo hasta donde podía resistir la mujer.- Adelante... preciosa... te reto. – besándole nuevamente, mientras llevaba en sus ojos una mirada orgullosa de la victoria que llevaba.

Pero Noikaru no podía responder a nada. ¡Ni su mente reaccionaba a aquello! ¿Por qué negarlo? Lo deseaba a él, tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Pero que estuviera tomado, no sabía si era una oportunidad que aprovechar de sus desinhibiciones o en verdad estaba abusando de la vulnerabilidad del hombre.

Fuera como fuera parecía un experto en el arte de seducir o conquistar. Haló el rostro de ella por el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos y súbitamente tomó el control cuando la haló a él colocándole encima y ella soltó un pequeño gemido; se quedó observando sus hermosos ojos un instante mientras la atraía nuevamente y besando mas profundamente sus labios, dejándose finalmente ganar por la batalla de su pasión y sentimientos por la mujer.

Ella al principio se resistía pero sentir los labios de él en su cuello, respondía con cortos suspiros y gemidos, sorprendiéndose a si misma mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus manos y le guiaba su cabeza para que le besara en las partes donde ella quería ser besada mientras recorría su cuello con sus labios. Sus manos fueron a los cabellos de la nuca del sujeto mientras se escuchaba a si misma con sus suspiros cortos y llenos de fogosidad.

Sintió en segundos como, se deslizaban al suelo alfombrado. Aquel sofá no era muy cómodo y sus manos no la recorrían como él quería pero aun así se las ingenió para que ella quedase arriba nuevamente por aquel momento.

Comenzó lentamente recorrer con sus labios por encima de la ropa de la mujer, mientras la halaba mas él, con suavidad y algo de lentitud. Al ella no reclamarle o separarse de él, besó sus labios lentamente y pronto, se volvió mas intenso y profundo: la pelirroja sintió como el aire de sus pulmones era gastado rápidamente por aquel roce tan revelador. El profundizó su beso cuando la escuchó suspirar contra sus labios y ella, sintió intensamente su reacción de todas las maneras posibles físicamente.

-...Eriol...- murmuró finalmente dándose tiempo para saber como llegaron ante aquella situación. Sintió la mano del hombre levantar la blusa y pasar sus manos contra su piel directamente. Aquello la hizo temblar aun mas. Sintió como sus dedos, recorrían la parte frontal de su blusa desabotonando demasiado rápido y con habilidad aquella prenda. Sintió como él levantó su rostro y enterró sus labios en la curvatura de sus pechos haciéndole perder el control de su respirar. Sentía sus labios tibios recorrer la carne y detenerse en su sostén blanco.

-Déjate llevar...-murmuró él, mientras con sus manos acariciaba por debajo de la blusa de seda el cuerpo de la mujer. Ágilmente la deslizó hasta los hombros de ella - ... No me dejes solo... ¡te deseo demasiado para que me dejes solo...! – decía sobre sus labios mientras su virilidad se hacía presente y Noikaru sintió aquello, sorprendiéndose en un principio, sentada sobre su figura y en contacto indirecto con su reacción, pero impactada ante la reacción que aquello mismo, efectuaba en su cuerpo.

Las manos de Eriol, eran dóciles y al mismo tiempo, expertas mientras despertaban en ella, las sensaciones que, por mucho tiempo estuvieron dormidas en ella como mujer. Sintió como el sostén era abierto y la blusa terminó de deslizarse por sus brazos. Eriol la separó unos instantes de su cuello para que la prenda mas íntima, terminara en el suelo.

Su mirada era demasiado intensa y provocativa sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Eriol hesitó pero la mirada de Noikaru confirmaron todos sus instintos masculinos.

Ella, quería que aquello ocurriera tanto como él.

Nada de lo que habría pensado, le prepararía para aquella noche.

**---------------------**

La enfermera la guió a la habitación de Shaoran Li y ella en silla de ruedas ( mas que todo por la política del centro hospitalario), se quedó a solas con él. parecía profundamente dormido aunque lo notaba mas pálido de lo que era él. se levantó de la silla, y caminó los pocos pasos a su lecho y le observó unos instantes antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Su piel estaba fría y pensó que el contacto sobresaltaría al sujeto.

Pero parecía bastante dormido por los medicamentos.

-Te quiero Shaoran...- declaró ella en un murmullo.- Tenías razón en parte: tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de cuanto significas para mi... pero no pensé que, sería justo cuando pensé perderte...

En aquel momento la puerta fue abierta y vio al voltearse a Ieran Li quien los observó a ambos por unos instantes.

.-Sakura...

-Señora...

Ella cerró la puerta y observó el rostro de su hijo avanzando por enfrente de Sakura y declaró.- Se ve con mas color...

-A mi me pareció mas pálido...

**-**Nadie sabe mas que una madre... – declaró ella dándole fin al asunto. Sakura decidió no discutir mas.

-Tendrá que tomar unas vacaciones largas... después de esto, creo que necesitará mucho descanso...- declaró la ojiverde, como comentario.

-La policía necesitará de tus declaraciones... cuando te sientas mejor, por supuesto... – cambió rápidamente de tema la madre de Li.. – Seguro te tendrás que presentar a la comisaría...

-Shaoran también, supongo yo...

Decidió informarle.-La prensa sabe que, Syaoran está atendiéndose aquí, pero le di órdenes a Wei que informaran que es un virus... una comida que le cayó mal... por supuesto, no saben que estás aquí hospitalizada también. Te solicito que no hagas declaraciones de lo que ocurrió. Wei dará una conferencia en una hora y yo sustentaré sus palabras.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque lo último que necesita mi hijo, es mas asedio de la prensa.- declaró con firmeza.-Supongo que, has disfrutado de tus diez minutos de fama...- le enfrentó dándole la cara.- Syaoran te ha puesto en una posición privilegiada, diría yo...

-Señora: No se de que ...

-Por favor... corta el drama... y comportémonos como mujeres... como adultas. – sentenció Ieran con su tono de voz recatado. – Syaoran representó para ti una gran movida si se trata de impulsar tu carrera Sakura. Pero una relación así jamás funcionaría... lo percibí con Asako. Y ahora lo percibo contigo.

Sakura se sentía molesta. Muy molesta ¿Acaso la mujer le decía que se alejara de su hijo?

-No me alejaré de Shaoran...- respondió decidida.

-Por supuesto... no pensé que, lo harías por las buenas... Pero reconsidera... ¿Qué esperanza tiene una relación como la suya? ¿Acaso estás dispuesta a dejar de trabajar para cuidar de Syaoran y sus hijos? – sorprendiéndole con aquello.- Eres una mujer de vocación Sakura... tienes mucha experiencia y talento. Daría pena que, Syaoran te atara a su mundo de mujer Li y no te dejara expresarte como tan bien has hecho hasta ahora...

Sakura miró la expresión apacible de Shaoran e Ieran prosiguió al notar la mirada dubitativa de la joven. –Eres una muchacha muy bien dotada Sakura... muy hermosa también. Syaoran lo sabe... pero como hombre, no piensa con la cabeza... y digamos que, esa ventaja tenemos nosotras contra los hombres... –le sorprendió con aquella revelación.- contéstame esto ¿En serio estarás dispuesta a verlo marcharse casi todo el tiempo, de viaje alrededor del mundo, controlando el imperio que con tanto sacrificio lo mantuvo su padre para él? serían semanas sino que meses, ausente... y tu, esperándolo en casa... pacientemente como esposa ejemplar que llegarías a ser... ¿En serio tu, que has vivido seguramente viendo a tus padres criarte entre ambos, juntos, tu soportarías responder la mirada inquisitiva de tu hijo cuando pregunte donde está su padre? Un padre ausente por mucho tiempo... piénsalo Sakura... no es la vida que deseas para ti... mucho menos para tu hijo...

Sakura se mordía el labio.

-Lo digo por el bien de ambos Sakura...- declaró Ieran mientras la veía besarle en la frente y retirarse de la habitación. –Eres una buena niña pero tal vez, no es lo mejor para ambos. Me lo agradecerás en el futuro...

Ella no asintió pero se retiró silenciosamente.

Ieran se sentó en la silla. Observó la silla de ruedas dejada por Sakura en el lugar. Lo que le había dicho, era duro pero era, para Ieran Li, la verdad.

Sinceramente esperaba que, ambos lo comprendieran.

**------------------- **

Shaoran pensaba en los eventos acaecidos desde el minuto que, se enteró quien estaba tras todo aquello del secuestro de Sakura y aliada con Tieng. Recostado en su cama de hospital, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Trató de mover su brazo pero le dolió el hacerlo.

-"Sakura" – suspiró pensando en la joven de ojos verdes. Recordaba sus tibias lagrimas cayendo a su rostro y su ojos compungidos. Su voz dulce pidiéndole "_No te mueras. Por favor no te mueras; no se que haría sin ti Shaoran... te amo... no te mueras"._

¿Sería acaso su imaginación? La recordaba hablándole y juraba por su padre y su alma que, ella había dicho esas exactas palabras. ¡Claro que así era! Pero cuando despertó, después de ser trasladado a su habitación, supuso que, Sakura, iría a verle al siguiente día.

Pero no había ido hasta entonces. Preguntaba por ella y Mei e Ieran quien no se había separado de él en ningún momento, le decía que, había mandado a buscar a Mei pero esta daba declaraciones a las autoridades.

Cuando vio entrar a Wei le preguntó - ¿Has visto a Sakura?

Este colocó el diario en una mesilla al otro lado de la habitación privada y declaró.- No señor. No la he visto desde anoche...

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – murmuró.- Sakura no habría dejado de venir a visitarme... – mirando sus vendas e intravenosa.- Estoy loco de salir de aquí.

-Tiene que esperar a que el doctor de su autorización, señor.

-¡Al diablo con el doctor!- declaró Li sorprendiendo a Wei quien jamás le había visto actuar así.- Ayúdame... busca una silla de ruedas o algo.. quiero ir a ver a Sakura...

-Tal vez, no sea lo mejor señor...

-No digo que sea lo mejor. Algo no anda bien con ella... seguro está herida... ¿Es eso no? ¿Está herida y nadie quiere decirme? – tratando de incorporarse. En ese instante cuando Wei iba a aferrarle, Meiling se asomó y Shaoran sonriendo declaró.- ¡Al fin! Alguien que me comprenderá...- viéndole ingresar algo aturdida. –Mei: Ayúdame con esa silla... quiero ir a ver a Sakura...

-Sakura... Sakura no está...

-¿No está? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso está en el departamento con su padre?

-No. Fue a rendir declaraciones a la comisaría... para encarcelar definitivamente a Tieng y Marianne. Ambos serán deportados a Hong Kong y Londres. Los abogados de la familia, ya están sobre el caso. Quieren manejarlo lo mas discreto posible. Ordenes de tía Ieran.

-¿Mi madre? – preguntó aturdido.- ¿Por qué mi madre...

-La Señora, creyó prudente que, el caso no se filtre a los medios...- declaró Wei atrayendo su mirada- Y no se vincule a los Li con los sucesos de estos días...

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello? – ahí observó perspicazmente a Mei y declaró.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-La declaración oficial... – murmuró.- ... Es que te envenenaste con comida- sorprendiéndole con ello. – y saldrás de aquí en dos días...

-Pero tu rostro no es de alegría por mi...- ahí Mei sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un papel doblado - ¿Qué es eso?

-Es para ti. De Sakura... – murmuró.

Shaoran observó con desconfianza el papel. –Tómelo Señor...

-¿Dónde... está Sakura? – preguntó pausadamente.

-Debe de estar tomando un vuelo...- murmuró Mei.- A Japón.

Shaoran sintió que el latir de su corazón se detuvo. También todo lo de su mente. ¿Acaso dijo que Sakura iba a Japón?

-¿Syaoran?

No hubo respuesta.

-Pensó que era lo mejor para ambos. – declaró ella.- Procuró darme esto cuando me vio saliendo de la comisaría. Se veía un poco pálida... parecía enferma...

-¿Por qué no la atendieron cuando llegó aquí?

-Lo hicieron señor. Pero la señorita salió temprano del hospital a presentar declaraciones. Aprovecharía ese momento para pedir de alta a su médico de cabecera.

-Eso no lo comprendo.- teniendo la carta en sus manos.- Sakura jamás se iría así nada mas...- murmuró molesto. – Ella no...- suspirando echó la cabeza a la almohada.

-Tal vez en su carta... te dará alguna explicación.

-Tal vez no quería atraer la atención de los medios...

Esperanzado en cada una de las explicaciones de ambos, abrió la carta, esperando tal vez, una de las dos razones o teorías de su prima o su fiel sirviente.

Ninguna de las dos vendría en aquellos instantes, mientras leían aquellas líneas. "_Shaoran: Lamento mucho no despedirme en persona. Se que, encontrarás absurdo que me despidiera de esta manera. Incluso, meloso diría yo. Pero prefiero esto, a darte la cara. _

Preferiría que, no me buscaras. Toda esta situación me hizo recapacitar. Tal vez es cierto que, no puedo pertenecer a tu vida como tu sueñas. Admitámoslo: Soy una mujer de profesión que gusta de lo que hace y lo hace bien. Tengo una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y prefiero que sea lejos de los recuerdos... lejos de ti. Hay mujeres mas adecuadas para ti y no dudo que, pronto la conocerás. Aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mi y tengo una deuda de por vida contigo. Espero en algún momento poder pagártela. Mientras te tendré en mis pensamientos y mis sueños por siempre. Kinomoto Sakura".

Shaoran dejó la carta caer en su regazo. Incrédulo de aquellas cortas e impersonales líneas no creía lo que ellas decían: no buscarla, comenzar de nuevo lejos de recuerdos... lejos de él. ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho o hecho que se sintiera así?

-Tu la viste- declaró Shaoran observando a Mei.- ¿Se veía pálida?

Asintió en silencio. – un poco triste pero si. – tomando la carta del regazo de su primo y este no hizo nada por detenerle.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dice esta nota?

Shaoran apretó sus puños sobre las mantas. – Huye... huye como una cobarde...- gruñó él lamentando ser tan duro pero sentía que su corazón se le rompería como una copa de cristal: la presión que sentía en su pecho era demasiada para su capacidad.

Meiling leyó la carta y observó a su primo y la nota. – Syaoran... yo...

-Déjame... – negándose a mirarle a la cara.

-Esto es...

-¡Déjame Mei! Quiero estar solo...- agachando la cabeza. Sus mechones café ocultaban la mirada lastimada de su rostro.

Mei se resignó y fue seguida de Wei al marcharse de la habitación.

Shaoran a solas se resignó a su destino: para él, Sakura siempre desde que la conoció siempre fue la indicada. había algo en ella que irremediablemente le hacía mirar donde ella estaba.

Pero no entendía su proceder. El día de su secuestro, ella estaba segura que lo quería. Estaba expresando con sus besos, todo su sentir hacía él. Ahora de buenas a primeras ¿Le dejaba aquella carta?

Algo surgió dentro de él: una decisión, una elección: investigaría y averiguaría que pasó en verdad allí.

No importaba el tiempo que le tomase.

-----------------------------

Sonomi estaba saliendo del sedante que le aplicaron horas antes. Estaba convaleciente en su cama de hospital y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su hija recostada a los pies de su cama. No hizo movimientos bruscos para no despertarle. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre el lecho y ella apoyaba su cabeza de sus brazos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y no miró. Entrecerró los ojos viendo al alto Kinomoto depositar dos vasos sobre una mesilla y mirar a su prometida. La tomó ágilmente en brazos y esta parecía estar tan cansada que ni se dio cuenta. La colocó con gentileza y suavidad sobre el sofá. Haló unas mantas y almohadas que habían en un armario a pocos pasos y las colocó asegurando la comodidad de la joven Daidouji.

Sonomi tuvo que caer en cuentas, que, si se preocupaba que su hija estuviera en manos equivocadas, podía quedarse tranquila: Touya Kinomoto velaría por ella, cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

Ese hombre, por la manera de acariciar el rostro de su hija, retirándole los mechones de pelo de su rostro y quedarse ensimismado velando su sueño, en verdad la amaba.

Podría cuidarle y protegerle el tiempo que fuera necesario. Touya sintiéndose observado, miró al lecho encontrándose con la mirada de su futura suegra. Frunció su rostro y se aproximó a ella tomando asiento en la silla que Tomoyo ocupaba momentos antes.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el sujeto preguntó.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien... –declaró sintiendo la boca seca. Touya se puso de pie y sirvió un poco de agua, sosteniéndole para que ella bebiese. Tomando dos tragos declaró.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unas ocho o diez horas de su cirugía.

-Ya veo.- declaró tranquilamente. – En verdad...- comenzó a decir. – Amas a mi Tomoyo...

-Jamás dije que no lo hiciera.

Sonomi suspiró. Asintió y agregó – Ella se nota que es feliz contigo...

.-Ambos lo somos... escuche: No soy muy bueno para expresiones y sentimentalismos... pero en verdad, nos queremos mucho. Por el bien de Tomoyo creo que, debe de aceptar que su hija ha crecido. Que ha tomado la decisión mas importante de su vida. Y quiere que, usted, forme parte de ella en esta nueva etapa...

Sonomi asintió con sus ojos embargados de lagrimas. Miraba a su hija escuchando las palabras del médico. Sintió como los tibios dedos del sujeto aferraban los dedos de ella con un apretón sutil. Ella, aquella expresión de afecto, la recibió con una sutil pero segura sonrisa. Segundos después, Tomoyo se incorporaba de su sueño.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó aproximándose al lecho de su progenitora y pasando por delante de Touya.- ¿Cómo te sientes? – interrogaba notoriamente consternada.

-Estoy bien... tu ... tu prometido es un excelente doctor...

.-Si, lo se- sonrió ella – Yo lamento tanto todo esto...

-No te preocupes... ya todo pasó. – mirando a Touya- Lo próximo es que, cuando esté mejor... con mas fuerzas, hablaremos... los tres... – Viendo a Touya asentir en silencio. Acarició el rostro de su hija.- Lo único que me importa mi querida niña, es tu felicidad... solo eso...

Tomoyo asintió declarando tan acongojada como su madre – No se que haría si te perdiera... tu y Touya son las personas mas importantes de mi vida... no se que haré si pierdo a alguno de ustedes...

Sonomi sollozó ante aquella declaración, sintió los brazos de su hija rodearle por debajo de su pecho y ella acariciaba sus cabellos. Touya decidió que era mejor, ir por unos emparedados a la cafetería al cruzar la calle y dejar a las mujeres solas por unos instantes.

Pero por lo menos reconocía que, Tomoyo, volvería a ser la misma mujer feliz y completa que amaba.

-..----------------

Cuando Meiling llegó al departamento se sentía super exhausta. Las cosas ocurridas en aquellos días perjudicaban toda posibilidad de que los Li, tuvieran un día de descanso en sus vidas.

_-"Pobre Syaoran. Parece que su destino es siempre estar solo..."_ – murmuró quitándose sus zapatos de tacón y yendo descalza hasta su habitación. No prendió el bombillo o las lámparas y se sentó suspirando en la cama. Una mano se posó en su hombro y escuchó el acento pesado declarar- ¿Te Encuentras bien?

-Ahora si- declaró acariciando su mejilla contra la mano masculina y sonrió con ironía para declarar.- ¿Cuándo entraste?

-Los guardias me dejaron entrar...- declaró mientras estaba recostado contra los almohadones de la habitación. – No creí correcto aparecerme en el hospital...- murmuró en la penumbra dela habitación y con su arrastrado acento ruso y chino que podría sacar los cabales de aquel que no tuviera dominio de uno y otro lenguaje. Pero estar al servicio de los Li como era el caso de aquel grupo de rusos, traía consigo la perspectiva que, era necesaria ser multi lenguajes. – Con todo lo ocurrido...- pero tuvo que callar cuando unos labios femeninos rozaron sutilmente los suyos. Meiling se apoyó de su pecho cálido y ambos cayeron en silencio al lecho, entrelazados con la intimidad que les proporcionaba la noche.

-Gracias...

-Meiling...- declaró en un susurro una vez se quedaron en silencio. Mijail pudo sentir como aquello calmaba su figura y parecía quedarse rápidamente dormida.- Tenemos que hablar...

-Hmmm ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó ella adormecida. Era una de las pocas veces que podía decirse que se sentía claramente, tranquila. En paz.

-Es sobre Tieng...- espantando a la joven pero esta se quedó recostada contra su pecho. -¿Cuál es tu verdadera historia con él? necesito saberlo. Has evadido el decírmelo- añadió con aprehensión.- Pero tengo derecho a saberlo.

La muchacha le dio varias vueltas a su cabeza aquélla pregunta. ¿Cuál era la historia con relación a Tieng? ¿Había en verdad una historia? Claro, si tomaban en cuenta que por lo visto y escuchado la noche que las autoridades arrestaron a Tieng, no era una cosa de solo días.

Y nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar profundamente a la joven. –Tieng y yo... nos conocimos cuando no llevaba la mejor relación del mundo con mis padres... solo escuchaba a Syaoran y debo de admitir, que hasta a veces, yo lo sacaba de sus cabales... esta que ves aquí, no soy la verdadera yo... no se quien soy- encogiéndose de hombros y aferrándose mas a su figura como camuflaje para protegerse de los recuerdos horribles que atormentaban su ser- en aquel entonces, no era nadie... bueno... desafiaba a todos... creía tener el mundo a mis pies. Tieng apareció cuando necesitaba revelarme en todas las maneras posibles. Y el me guió. Hicimos cosas juntos que jamás quisiera que me cuestionaras o me reclamaras... sabes que no eres el primero en mi vida. Pero lo que tenemos... es tan especial.- escuchándolo suspirar.- lo Ocurrido con Sakura y mi primo me hace pensar en el futuro... y comienzo a ver lo que tu ves en nosotros Mijail... y estoy dispuesta a verlo... al compás que tu...

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó él seriamente pero Meiling sabía que estaba feliz.

-Si. Hablo en serio...- besando sus labios.- Me siento segura contigo... como nunca me sentí en mi vida... y quiero que esto se prolongue...no se cuanto... pero no para mañana... o pasado... pero para mucho.- aferrándose nuevamente firmemente a él.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la habitación y declaró.- Mañana hablaremos con el señor Li.

-Con tía Ieran primero... es la mas difícil- admitió contenta y por primera vez en su vida, complacida consigo misma.

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre ellos. pasaría un largo rato, cuando se viera nuevamente roto.

-¿Meiling...?

-¿Hmmm? – replicó ella ya casi quedándose dormida.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Mijail envalentonándose. Aquella pregunta, había rondado su cabeza por días.

-...

Suspiró resignado. La mujer se había quedado dormida. Tenía la impresión que Meiling no era de las que se casaban tan fácil o tenían siempre "el pie en el altar" bien que su fracasada relación con Tieng, no era la mejor referencia. Y cierto que era una mujer de diferentes convicciones y por supuesto – sino que la mas importante para él.- Amaba a la mujer que, su madre jamás le presentaría como prospecto de matrimonio…. Pero tenían muchas cosas que hablar y él lo sabía. Y ella lo sospechaba...

Ya habría momentos de discutirlos... a la mañana siguiente...

** continuará.**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Después de haber leído el capitulo ocho del Verdadero Legado de Mikki Chan, me he sentido energizada, presentándoles finalmente el capitulo 19 de "Para Mi" Muchisisisimas por todos vuestros comentarios al correo, en los RR y en fin, en todas partes donde me lo han expresado – e – mail, messenger, etc. Gracias infinitas y besos especiales a Tsuki-Akane quien tuve un momento muy divertido conversando. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias también, por vuestra paciencia. Me he tardado mas de tres semanas en presentarles esta entrega y es que ¡Me encuentro en finales en la uni! Ustedes no tienen idea de lo difícil que se me presenta el poder actualizar a tiempo y sin poder descuidar los finales que por cierto, me exigen leer un libro aburridísimo que, tendré que ponerme en esta semana a leer y finalmente terminarlo – TT Sighs – Sin comentarios.

Un beso y un abrazo a Sofi quien me escribe siempre en el correo. Gracias amiga por tus comentarios que como siempre, me hicieron reír (pese a las circunstancias) y a las chicas en Deuz Amis, quienes siguen la historia por el grupo.

La verdad es que, querrán todos matarme... o un gran grupo de ustedes, gracias al cambio o giro que ha dado la historia. ¡Sakura ha dejado al Pequeño Lobo! ¿Es que estoy loca o que? Jijiji, no tengo justificación pero espero que, ustedes entiendan a donde va esta historia.

¡Solo dos capítulos mas para el final! Créanme la situación en los próximos capítulos se darán de tal manera que sorprenderán a algunos. ¿Alguien le gustó lo que ocurrió con Asuka y Eriol? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AMO A ESE CONDENADO BRITÁNICO! ES TANNNNNNN LINDO... suspiro ante esta escena que sin duda es una de mis favoritas en la historia. Aunque me disculpo si salió media encendidita pero lo había advertido al principio del capitulo y por supuesto, le hice unos ajustes por respeto a los mas jóvenes que leen la historia y a quienes le agradezco su apoyo. La escena fue modificada pues, tenía demasiado chile en su versión original.- Y créanme cuando les digo que ha quedado mejor así...-

Ya hablando de los protagonistas, ¡Fuego con Ieran LI! Vaya que la mujer es una vieja sobreprotectora... ¡Vamos! Su hijo tiene veinte y tantos años... ya no es un niño. Y entrometiéndose entre él y Sakurita... ¿Cómo terminará la historia? ¿qué pasará con ellos? ¿Acaso se dejarán amedrentar por la mujer?

Al menos Sonomi y Touya hicieron las paces. En el próximo capitulo se sabrán un par de cositas que pondrán a algunos con el ojo cuadrado con relación a los Kinomoto y los Daidouji.

Ahora a contestar los comentarios.

Korishiteru. Lo siento por tus uñitas... no suelo ser tan cruel en mis historias. -¡Mentira! Soy mala despiadada incluso con las manos jajajaja... - me odiarás con el presente capitulo, puedo asegurarlo... ¡Besos!

Lydia. Otra chica nueva. Gracias por tu comentario. ¿una de mis fans? Jajaja mejor dicho una de mis lectoras... eso que tengo fans me hace sentir super avergonzada. Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Yohko Bennington. Vaya. Soy la responsable de muchos ataques cardiacos que andan actualmente por el servidor... hmmm ¿Me pregunto por que?

A lady Marianne le faltan tornillos, tuercas y todo lo demás. Jajajaja pero no será lo último que sabremos de ella. ¡Así es para quienes estén leyendo! La mujer vuelve y no con las mejores intenciones. Te lo digo de antemano para que no les de un infarto a muchas mas cuando este momento llegue. Un beso y gracias por tus comentarios.

Nena05000. tienes razón, de eso que tienes un tiempo sin dejar RR. Lo dejaste creo que fue en el capitulo 16 pero agradezco que estés de vuelta. Jajajaja no eres la única que me dijo que salió "Tipico" y hasta obvio lo que iba a pasar allí. Agradezco estos comentarios en verdad porque me ayudan a mejorar como lectora y escritora. Gracias infinitas. Un beso para ti.

Hikari K. No, no creo que quiera morir... he visto la muerte... y le gusta jugar damas chinas jajajaja... jajajaja me da mucha risa tu rr. La verdad es que, voy a tener que usar encantamientos escudo y pedirle a mi queridísimo Eriol que me preste un par de sus hechizos... o mejor aun ¡Que me cuide!

Emma Riddle. No eres la única que ha sufrido con el pobre chino. Créeme cuando te digo que, deben de estar formando en estos instantes un club de "Odiamos a Crys con ganas" la situación mejorará. Ya lo verás. Gracias por tus felicitaciones aunque en verdad, quienes deben de ser felicitados son ustedes ¡Por soportar las locuras de esta romántica empedernida!

Tutanilla. A mi me encantan tb BSB ¡Son geniales! Mi canción favorita es Were back y "If you wanna be a good girl" Cantada por Nick. ¡Son sorprendentes los BSB! Y pensar que se están haciendo viejitos jijiji, pero aun no pierden su toque y ¡Los amamos! Lamento si me he tardado mas de lo que se suponía. La situación se complica mucho con los estudios y espero que tu- y muchos otros- Puedan comprenderlo. ¡Saludos!

Yelitza. Oo! Ahora me has asustado... nadie me había gritado de esa manera TT. Sniff ya me he imaginado los gritos y todo en mis oídos. Gomme ne! No me imaginaba que te ibas a poner a gritarme... T.T en serio, me siento triste... ¡No, mentira! Jajajaja, Suerte que no sabe donde vivo- Suspira Crys resignada y aliviada en parte- O ya algo muy feo me habría pasado... fiuuuuuu... si te pones en esta actitud ahora, me imagino cuando leas este capitulo... ¡Que decir del siguiente! Bueno, tal vez me redima un poco en el siguiente capitulo. Besos y por favor tenle piedad a esta humilde escritora. ¡Chau!

Fénix. Como siempre un rr donde expresas todo lo que sientes...- no eres la única como pude notar que quiere mi cabeza... aunque no lo dice directamente (exceptuando a Yelitza que temo que anda con un hacha en sus manos a estas alturas Oo!)- besos y te cuidas mucho ¿ne?

Selene Kiev. Él día que no estés dándome un RR es el día que me siento mas extraña... y es cierto. Estoy acostumbrada a los rr de un grupito que gracias a ellas, es que mis historias son tan recomendadas... gracias infinitas Sele.. otra mas que quiere mi cabeza... – Sighs- Coordina con Yelitza haber si las dos dan con mi paradero...- Nota mental: "Tomar unas cortas vacaciones con un grupo de gitanos" porque la verdad... temo por mi persona. ¡Shaoran no se murió! Entonces ¿Perdóname un poquito, ne? Cuídate mucho y un enorme beso.

Celina Sosa: Se nota que eres una chica muy sensible. ¡Hasta lloraste! Bueeeeeeno eso está que da hasta miedo... y mas ahora con la desaparición de la Sakura… ojala que a esta mente maquiavélica de tu servidora no se le ocurra mas maldades… o no veríamos el fin de esto. Tieng si que tuvo de la suya y de la menos imaginada manera: siendo extorsionado por su propia novia… o ex novia Esperemos que esto no se vuelva una costumbre en Mei. ¡Besos!

Marineyha-chan: Gracias por tus comentarios… ¡Vaya que he entusiasmado a un para a ser malos! ¿Con que si Syao se muere, que se muera Saku? Oo no es Romeo y Julieta. Espero que la tardanza no te haya matado. La verdad es que, la situación se me complicó mucho esta semana pero finalmente he podido cumplir con mi cometido. ¡A los seguidores de Dos Vidas, les pido paciencia, pues pretendo actualizar hasta el jueves o viernes de esta semana TT es lo mas rápido que puedo… sorry.

Itzia Hime. No maté a nadie… -crystal rueda sus ojos en blanco- la verdad no se de donde sale ese rumor ¡no he matado a nadie! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos veremos!

Syaoran SAku Rocks. ¿Cómo están hermanitas locas? Las he echado de menos un montón! Vi que han comenzado a leer la historia de Daulaci Chan "Simplemente ¿amigos?" que no dudo que será un éxito rotundo. La chica tiene talento para escribir. Con relación a Ciruelo Rebelde, dile a tu hermanita que retomaré el ultimo capitulo ya la próxima semana y posiblemente antes de que finalice el mes, ya le habré dado fin a esa historia. Que no se desespere pues, aquí entre nos, trabajo en otra que seguro le gustara… -Crys se ríe de ladito- pero no puedo decir mas nada… ya avisaré algo mas pronto… trataré de no matarlas mas de la angustia--- al menos no hasta el próximo capitulo pues bastante daño he hecho en este y no dudo que, las represalias vendrán en este capitulo. Bueno, besos a ambas y nos leemos…

Daulaci: Mi beta y cuatacha del alma. Cuando leas esto, ya habras regresado de tus vacaciones… ¡Que envidia! Anda de vacas-.- Cry necesita vacaciones tb- Tu apoyo como siempre, es incondicional y por supuesto se te quiere un montón. No digo nada mas porque sabes mucho mas que la mayoría del desenlace. ¡besos!

Meii.ko. gracias por tus comentarios. En verdad, a mi tb me entristece que se vaya a terminar pero, el final viene alguna vez ¿no? Espero tus comentarios en este nuevo capitulo y claro que te aviso lo mismo que a Syaoransakus: Viene una nueva historia por ahí. Esta aun preparándose pues, hasta que no termine de publicar esta en su totalidad no publicaré. En una próxima actualización daré mas detalles de asunto. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

-Angelo Di Mare.- Hola a ti tb. La verdad que la historia avanzó muy rápido ¿eh? Muchas cosas pasan en poco tiempo y no agradará a algunos… hmmm no diré mas nada.

Sakume Nohara: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste el presente capitulo y me hagas llegar tu opinión. ¡Chaus!

Eriku. Pues gracias! La historia también es buena cuando los lectores me dan muchos ánimos y este ha sido el caso. Me hacen querer el perfeccionarme a mi misma y brindarles lo mejor. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero un próximo comentario de tu parte.

Kendapassoma. Quedan si somos precisos dos capítulos mas y uno que otro epilogo. :P la verdad se me hizo algo difícil dejarlo solo en capítulos y tuve que complacer a uno que otro que me pedían un par de cositas… bueno, chaos.

Darthmocy. Jajajaja se lo que estar trabajando y leer al mismo tiempo: P Tb trabajo y tengo tantos compromisos que ha veces, me preguntan como puedo con todo… yo a veces me hago la misma pregunta… ¡cuídate y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Iori-jestez. Te debo una enorme disculpa y un saludo tb. La verdad la situación como te percatas se me ha complicado por cien. Tengo tantas cosas actualmente en mi cabeza, que incluso las actualizaciones que eran quincenales se han vuelto mensuales… disculpa también que aquel correo que te envié lo haya hecho de manera privada: la verdad, lo consideré lo mejor y lo cierto es que si te ha inquietado mas que lo haya hecho de esta manera que públicamente, muestra gran madurez de tu parte. Lo cierto es que tampoco he podido si quiera cumplirle a mis otras historias que estoy betando- y créeme que son mas de las que dejo entendidas en mi profile. El capitulo q me enviaste está aun en mi disco, esperando un momento que, pueda y tenga finalmente mas de diez minutos en tranquilidad para hacerlo. ¿me crees si te digo que escribir estos comentarios me han tomado mas de dos semanas? Ya te imaginarás que tan poco he estado en mi pc o tranquila al menos. Te recomiendo que, busques a alguien que pueda betar a consciencia tu historia, al menos alguien mas responsable y con mas tiempo que esta presente servidora que siente vergüenza si quiera en proponerlo… pero prefiero hacerlo con tiempo que, dejarte colgado por meses a venir… se que mi capitulo 18 en efecto, el secuestro de Sakura no fue mi mejor logro. Lo hice ver demasiado obvio y supongo que fue porque no puse mi mejor Empeño de mi parte… digo yo, que es la presión de tener capítulos listos y además cumplir con tantos compromisos que están empezando a cobrar ¡y con creces! Espero finalmente, ya después de esta actualización descansar un poco para retomar las otras historias. Pues la verdad, es que, No se como tomarás este capitulo y el siguiente. Pero ya esperaré mejor a la "bomba"… un beso y cuídate. Pd. Trataré de leer esas historias de Digimon que me recomiendas… pero mejor cuando no esté volviéndome loca con todo lo que me falta por hacer.

Lydia. Hola! Bueno como puedes ver no tienes que esperar mas por el capi19. si me disculpo por la tardanza que experimenté en este capitulo y trataré de en las próximas dos semanas, tener los demás capítulos… chaus.

Satsuki Idaka tienes razón cuando dudas si has dejado RR o no. La respuesta es no… o al menos, eso creo. Gracias por tu gran comentario. Lamento si soy la causante de ataques cardiacos. Lo hago sin malas intenciones. Creo que este capitulo será del agrado de todos los admiradores del británico y la pelirroja. En este capitulo, ellos se robaron el show… jajaja la conclusión en un próximo capitulo. ¡Saludos!

Sakura Potterhayes. Hola! Como que este capitulo si no será de tu agrado… separar a los personajes principales no es del gusto de nadie jijijiji. Espero tus comentarios y cuídate mucho. Gracias por tu apoyo capitulo tras capitulo.

-Kmy-chan. Otra chica de la cual no me canso de ver… no te preocupes por tu atraso… nos pasa a todos- si yo sabré. Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y tus comentarios serán bien recibidos. Cuídate.

Chouri. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y todos los RR que dejas en todas mis historias… ya es extraño la actualización que no esté agradeciéndote y seria algo muy raro cuando ya no lo hago. Besos y espero que te haya agradado este capitulo.

Erica. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo incondicional en mis historias. La verdad aprecio tu apoyo y tus comentarios además de nuestras conversaciones por MSN. A muchos les han gustado esta faceta ¨Vengadora¨ de la joven Li y tal vez no sea lo último que sepamos de ella. Besitos y cuídate mucho.

Irmiux22: gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento que te hayas acostado tarde leyéndolo… y no te preocupes por eso… todas hemos estado por ahí jajajaa. Me honra el que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo y espero que la culminación de la historia sea de tu agrado. Un beso y nos leemos.

Chick happy: otra chica nueva en mis comentarios. Muchas gracias por dejarme RR finalmente a pesar que llevabas tiempo leyéndola… jajaja por lo menos este capitulo te inspiró a dejarme RR ¡me alegro! Yo la verdad, finalmente puedo dejar un capitulo nuevo pese al tiempo que me tarde en hacerlo gracias mas que todo, a la uni pero finalmente di con mi cometido. Gracias a ti y a los otros que me brindan su apoyo y que me han hecho llegar casi a los 400 RR gracias infinitas.

Finalmente ISIS TEMPTATION SI ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACER REVERENCIA SOY YO, MADAM. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capi 19 sea de su agrado pues su historia está fantástica y algunas veces me siento opacada por su magistral mente. Pero ya tendremos un momento para charlar de esto. Un beso y un abrazo.

Ahora si, comentarios, dudas Tomatazos, Eriol ' en serio a Eriol, seria agradecido de antemano' a Crystal23gmail. Com o a Sakurajournal ¡Chaus!

Ahora antes de irme un avance de lo que viene en el próximo capitulo:

_Escuchó la voz de una mujer en ingles que decía-"Eriol... querido... habla Mirtle..."- ella no sabía porque escuchaba aquello pero decidió esperar.- "Tenemos que hablar... preferiría que, vinieras a Londres inmediatamente... las niñas te esperan también... o llámame... besos"- cortando el mensaje. _

_Se quedó de piedra mientras sus ojos no separaban la mirada del contestador. ¿Acaso escuchó, niñas, te esperan, querido y besos? miró la puerta que había cerrado al fondo del pasillo al otro lado y se culpó por su propia estupidez al momento que analizó todo. _

"_Eres una tonta... tonta igual que las otras. ¿Cómo podías creer que un hombre como él, estaría soltero? Eres una idiota. Caíste en su trampa... como él siempre había querido" _


	20. Capitulo 20

**Para mí, Siempre Fuiste tu**"

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 20. –**

**Nota Personal: Este capitulo esta dedicado a las chicas Syaoran Sakur'rocks. "Todos somos solo cuerpos cuyos espíritus están atrapados en lo que somos en esta vida… y entonces, cuando nos separamos del cuerpo es para volar con alas propias y llevarnos lo que aprendemos con nosotros… a otra vida… a otro cuerpo, pero compartiendo con Almas símiles y que no es la primera vez que caminamos con ellos" **

**------------------------- **

Cuando abrió los ojos le costó dificultad el reconocer donde se encontraba. Y es que, las cortinas largas y espesas, escondían en ese momento, del otro lado, la luz del sol.

Su almohada era bastante confortable. Demasiado, pensó ella en aquel segundo. Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que dormía la noche completa. En aquel instante se encontraba bastante cómoda y no entendía el porque. Cuando sintió el roce parcial de unas cobijas fue que su mente comenzó a analizar los hechos que en aquel momento o segundo, escapaban de su memoria.

Sintió un respirar cálido sobre su cuello. Por un instante se sintió nerviosa e inquieta y con un respingo de su cuerpo, sintió el brazo fornido que le aferraba por su torso incluso rozando sus pechos. Lentamente volteó la cara, y observó de reojo un rostro pálido de cabellos azul negruzco. Una sutil sonrisa adornaba aquel rostro masculino que comenzaba a reflejar la sombra oscura del vello facial que seguro se rasuraba diario.

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de sus recuerdos. Mientras suavemente se libraba de su agarre para no despertarle, cayó en cuenta donde estaba y que había ocurrido.

"Llegué, nos sentamos en el sofá... estaba bastante bebido ... fui por té a la cocina y nosotros... nosotros..." sonrojándose ante lo que habían hecho en el sofá de la sala y de ahí cayeron juntos al suelo alfombrado...

Después, en aquella cama, se rindió ante sus instintos. ¡Santo Cielo! Declaró al finalmente librarse y sentarse en la cama. Desnuda, se llevó las manos a su rostro.

-"¿Qué he hecho?" – se culpaba en su cabeza dada la estupidez de su debilidad femenina e insensatez del momento. –"Estaba bebido... por mas que diga que no lo estaba... estaba muy tomado. No era consciente de sus actos..."- pensó rápidamente. Pero irremediablemente, había ocurrido. Para bien o ... para mal.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus prendas con su mirada. Sonrojada ante los recuerdos, tomó una camisa que vio descansada en una silla y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro. Delante del espejo mientras se secaba, su mirada encontró sus ojos. Pese a que se lamentaba que en verdad las cosas hubieran ocurrido de aquella manera no evitó sonreír al ver la llama que encontraba en sus ojos. Aquella noche fue demasiado sorprendente pero... él seguro no tenía ni lógica ni mucho menos, conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Ella si. Ella no estaba tomada y sin embargo se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Por sus sentimientos y entonces...

-Fue... maravilloso.- se encontró a si misma respondiéndose. No se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de aquello. Fue a la ventana de la habitación y separó un poco las cortinas, para notar que aun no salía la luz del sol, y no se molestó con cerrarlas nuevamente. Cuando salió, fue a la sala a buscar su blusa blanca y su sostén además de sus bragas. Momentos después, zapatos, chaqueta, pantalones y Cuando salía lanzó una furtiva al pasillo donde estaba la recamara principal.

Fue a la habitación. Eriol aun no se despertaba. Tocó sus labios con los dedos y los posó en los labios del hombre. Lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero decidió no darle mas largas al asunto y salió a la sala.

Su padre y hermano deberían estar preocupados por ella. No aparecer en toda la noche. Se fijó que, aun era muy temprano. Si se apuraba podía llegar y fingir que apenas salía para el trabajo. Cuando se colocaba sus zapatos, el teléfono sonó a pies de ella.

De una vez saltó la contestadora. Escuchó la voz de Eriol grabada decir.- "Habla Hiragizawa... ya sabe que hacer..."- e inmediatamente el pitido del aparato.

-"no parece ser la voz del mismo hombre pasional de la noche anterior.."- sacudió su cabeza.

Escuchó la voz de una mujer en ingles que decía-"Eriol... querido... habla Mirtle..."- ella no sabía porque escuchaba aquello pero decidió esperar.- "Tenemos que hablar... preferiría que, vinieras a Londres inmediatamente... las niñas te esperan también... o llámame... besos"- cortando el mensaje.

Se quedó de piedra mientras sus ojos no separaba su mirada del contestador. ¿Acaso escuchó, _niñas, te esperan, querido y besos_? miró la puerta que había cerrado al fondo del pasillo al otro lado y se culpó por su propia estupidez al momento que analizó todo.

"Eres una tonta... tonta igual que las otras. ¿Cómo podías creer que un hombre como él, estaría soltero? Eres una idiota. Caíste en su trampa... como él siempre había querido"

Pero su susceptibilidad la noche anterior ¿Había sido una actuación¿Su sensibilidad, pasión y entrega total al amarla fue un engaño?

"No te amó... era solo sexo. Consecuencia de una borrachera " – se dijo a si misma en su cabeza y sintió un pesado punzón en su corazón.

Todo lo que dijo de su soledad... seguro, hablaba de haberse tenido que separar de su esposa y sus hijas para trabajar con Li en Japón. ¿Por qué demonios no se quedó en Londres? Li tenía en Londres diarios... salió del departamento sigilosamente procurando no despertar a Eriol y no llamar la atención. Irremediablemente tendría que procurar llevarse consigo aquel recuerdo de aquella noche en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía mas que confundida y vulnerable. No quería pensar... no quería tampoco ir al diario... con su suerte, podría buscarla en el periódico y tratar de decirle "No fue nada.. solo un desahogo..." le dolería en verdad que él dijera aquello.

Decidió que, al final, había caído en las garras, brazos y lecho de Hiragizawa y no había marcha atrás. Era un hombre casado... Mirtle Hiragizawa... extraño era aquel nombre.

Esperaba que Eriol no recordara nada. Rezaba incluso para que haya sido efecto momentáneo de la bebida y nunca recordara lo ocurrido entre ambos. Aunque dolorosamente, ella tuviera que cargar con aquello... para siempre.

Cuando recuperó la cordura se sentía cansado. Se volteó instintivamente en su cama y gruñó al sentir el resplandor de la mañana dar contra su rostro. Se sentía algo extraño y se incorporó esperando encontrar algo allí. Pero ¿Qué era?

No entendía nada salvo el dolor de cabeza que tenía en aquellos instantes. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos y tenía la ligera impresión que, algo había pasado.

Pero ¿Qué? Se puso de pie y caminó descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando se echó agua en su rostro y se miró al espejo fue que su misma mirada era al mismo tiempo burlona tal vez se su mala memoria. Se notó a si mismo desnudo de la cabeza a los pies.

Irracional cuando era un hombre que, siempre usaba pijamas. Entonces cayó en cuenta y salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño envolviendo una toalla en su cintura.

Fue al salón donde encontró parte de sus ropas sobre el sofá.

Entonces los recuerdos le invadieron como torbellino. – Pensé que, había sido el sueño mas hermoso de mi vida...- murmuró yendo y viendo en cada rincón del departamento por la mujer culpable de la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

En cambio, encontró un departamento vacío y el botón parpadeante de la contestadora. Eriol decidió tomar un baño rápido, beber un par de aspirinas. Y cuando saliera del departamento, obtendría respuestas.

¿Acaso sería miedo lo que la hizo huir aquella mañana? Miedo ¿De que? Noikaru no era una virgen y había estado casada antes. No la había violado tampoco para haber huido. Es mas, parecía resonar en sus turbios recuerdos la voz encendida de pasión de la mujer al momento que le hizo el amor por primera vez en el alfombrado de la sala. Nunca escuchó de ella la palabra no.

Ella lo disfrutó tanto como él. Y él no se equivocaba cuando pensó que aquella mirada llena de intensidad de Noikaru era solo la pizca de la mecha pasional que ella podía irradiar.

Tenía que encontrarla y pronto.

Pensó en Diario Tokio. Solo se trabajaba redacción los domingos y hasta el medio día. Pensó en salir a su casa y hablar con ella.

Porque para él no fue una cosa de una noche.

Y se dio cuenta pese a lo bebido que estaba, que más de una obsesión era una hermosa pasión que no había sentido en su vida.

Era posible que, la quisiera. Mas de lo que podría admitir días antes.

Estaba comunicándose con recepción para que tuviera un coche listo (no creía estar en condiciones de manejar) cuando recibió otra llamada.

-¿Bueno? – preguntó esperanzado que fuera Asuka.

-Eriol, habla Li.

-¡LI! – Sorprendido de escucharle- ¿Qué pasa¿Acabas de llegar a América?

-No. Aun sigo en Rusia... – murmuró algo ácido. Eriol sino hubiera tenido aquella terrible jaqueca lo hubiera reconocido.

-¿En Rusia aun¿Acaso las cosas van tan bien allá que decidieron tomarse mas tiempo?

-Suenas extraño.- declaró Li antes de responderle.

-Estoy sosteniendo mi cabeza pues no puedo solo...

-¿Mala noche, eh?

-Mas bien, la noche fue la mejor parte de mi día de ayer- declaró con aire algo romántico que Shaoran captó a la perfección. Eriol mientras sentía aun las caricias de las manos de Asuka por todo su cuerpo.- Bebí de mas ayer, es todo... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eriol: ocurrió algo aquí en Rusia...- Eriol intrigado escuchó con detenimiento y sin interrumpirlo. Cuando Shaoran a los minutos terminó de contarle declaró.- Entonces duraré un par de días aquí... deseo que te encargues de las cosas hasta mi retorno.

-Claro aunque... ¿Cuándo regresarás?

-Creo que no regresaré muy pronto...

-¿Y Sakura¿Cómo se encuentra ante todo lo ocurrido?

Shaoran suspiró y tardó un buen rato según Eriol en responderle.

-¿Li?

-Sakura... Sakura y yo...- suspiró.- Bueno, lo nuestro no funcionó.

Algo aturdido el inglés declaró-Pero si me contabas que, las cosas andaban lentas o... ¿Acaso hiciste algo para ahuyentarla, Li? – sospechando que quien echó las cosas por la borda, no sería otro que su amigo.

-No seré un casanova como tu, pero se como tratar a las mujeres- respondió a la defensiva. – Sakura, decidió irse y punto...

Eriol notó que el tema, aun era sensible para Li.

-Oye, solo empéñate por recuperarte... sabes aquí que los jefes de cada departamento son personas entrenadas y capaces.

-No iré inmediatamente a Japón. Cancelé mi viaje a América también. Pretendo recuperarme en casa. En Hong Kong.

-Querrás decir que, no quieres encontrarte con Sakura.

-Sakura no trabaja ya para Diario Tokio, Eriol. Y en definitiva, prefiero no tocar más el tema...

-Bien, bien. Lo entendí. ¿Algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?

-Si. De hecho si. ¿Conoces a Saiito Taikarame?

-Si. Es el presidente ejecutivo de comunicaciones Taisonu.

-Comunícate con él. – Declaró con firmeza.- Dile que le tienes una oferta de venta de Diario Tokio... – sorprendiéndole.

-¿QUÉ¿ACASO ESA BALA HIZO QUE PERDIERAS LUCIDEZ? Diario Tokio es tu orgullo.

-No me interesa nada ya, que tenga que ver con Japón.

-Suenas como hombre despechado. ¿Acaso te enamoraste más de la cuenta?

-Así es amigo. La amo. La amo tanto que, no puedo volver a verla... me duele tanto que, pensar que, habría una razón para volver a Tokio me parte el alma. Quiero olvidarle Eriol... solo eso.- apretando el auricular con intensidad, contra su oído.

-Bien. Trabajaré la reunión para mañana lunes. Ningún ejecutivo niega una reunión a último minuto con Shaoran Li.

-Gracias amigo.- colgando la llamada.

Eriol se quedó analizando a Shaoran y su vida. ¡Pobre! No tenía una pizca de suerte con las mujeres. Amaba tan intensamente que, terminaba con el corazón roto.

Con aquellos pensamientos, volvió a su mente la pelirroja.

Vio el botón intermitente de su maquina y pulsó el botón. El mensaje de Mirtle salió relucir y aquello le sorprendió ¿Qué querría Mirtle Hiragizawa con él? buscando en su agenda encontró el numero de la casa de su padre en Londres.

La mucama respondió y en dos minutos salió la voz de Mirtle al teléfono. - ¿Bueno? – declaró en perfecto británico.

-Mirtle: habla Eriol...

-¡Eriol! Que bueno que llamas. – declaró con una calma costumbre de la vida de los aristócratas británicos. – Tu padre está en el hospital...

-¿Qué? – Preguntó alarmado.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Dijo que era agotado que estaba y su valet le llevó al hospital directamente. Eriol, querido ¿Es apropiado el momento que vengas a Londres? Estoy preocupada por tu padre pero creo que, sería mejor que vinieses también.

Eriol respiró profundo. Mirtle aun no sabía que su padre moriría.

Era una decisión difícil. Justo en aquel momento que, su vida, por lo menos personal, cobraba sentido finalmente. Aunque de una manera algo inadecuada y errónea.

Pensó que, entonces eso debió de pasar por la mente de Asuka. -"De seguro pensaría que era un romance de una noche..." – analizó unos segundos.- "Con mi reputación, como no... tengo que hablar con ella..." – saliendo decidido a resolver la situación de ambos de una vez y por todas.

------------------

El aroma a café fue lo que despertó sus sentidos. Aun no abría los ojos y la debilidad de su cuerpo era carga suficiente para ella no querer incorporarse inmediatamente. Esos días en el hospital le habían hecho acostumbrarse a los pitidos de los aparatos que le tomaban sus latidos y demás.

Simplemente, someterse a ese tipo de intervención cuesta el incluso, vivir. Cuando abrió los ojos, sentía la vista nublada. Esperando encontrarse con su hija o su futuro nuero (cosa que le costaba trabajo el aceptar pero al menos, no lo veía como una calaña aprovechadora y manipuladora), se sorprendió al no verlos a ambos pero si, ver un Fujitaka Kinomoto observándole como una especie de espejismo.

-Quita esa cara- le murmuró pero escuchado por el hombre- Aun no estoy muerta... – Viendo la taza que el sujeto llevaba momentos antes de despertarse a sus labios.

-Me alegra que estés bien... – dejando la taza a un lado.

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió fríamente girando su mirada a la ventana que había en el lugar.

Un silencio momentáneo se produjo. Entonces el amable hombre declaró- Espero que no te importe, pero mandé a Tomoyo a casa a descansar. Se nota exhausta... no ha dejado tu lado ¿Cierto? – preguntó con ternura atrayendo la mirada de la empresaria.

Negó con su cabeza- Siempre la sentí a mi lado.

-¿Te das cuenta? Esa muchacha te adora Sonomi.

-No tienes que decírmelo Fujitaka: Conozco a mi hija. Por supuesto que se lo tanto que ella me quiere...- ocasionando con el acento frío y distante además de rápido de la mujer, que una gota surgiera en su cuello.

-Si, bueno, pensaba que no- encogiéndose de hombros. Antes que la mujer tomara represalias agregó.-Sakura...- declaró atrayendo su atención.- Vendrá mas adelante en la mañana.

-¡Sakura¿Ya volvió de su viaje? – Preguntó animada- ¿Cómo se ve¿Se ve saludable¿Qué pasó con ese sujeto millonario? Los tabloides decían tantas cosas pero por supuesto, no creía ninguna...- comenzando a agitarse.

-Sonomi... calma...- aferrándole por sus hombros quedando un instante sobre su rostro – Te vas a ahogar...

Ambos se observaron por un instante a los ojos. Ella asintió después de unos segundos, cortando el contacto visual. Fujitaka se incorporó, volviendo a su asiento.

Ambos mantuvieron un instante de silencio.

Hasta que él suspiró diciendo.- ¿Por qué nos hacemos daño? – atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.

-¿Daño, Fujitaka? – preguntó algo aturdida. El sujeto asintió.- ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué nos lastimamos de esta manera? – Murmuró – Tal vez, la vida quiso que, las cosas se dieran así. Pero... sería mejor que, mantuviéramos de ahora en adelante, nuestras distancias.

-Cosa difícil- murmuró ella no evitando esbozar una sonrisa.- Nuestros hijos se casan. – Fujitaka asintió.- Seremos parientes políticos...

-Lo se. – aferrando su mano. – Pero, sería mejor...

-Dejar el pasado en el pasado.- concluyó Sonomi respirando profundo.- Entiendo... – bostezando declaró.- ¿Te importaría...- señalando la puerta –De repente me siento cansada...

El hombre soltó su mano. Se puso de pie y besó su frente momento que Sonomi cerró los ojos. – Sakura posiblemente venga esta tarde a verte. – escuchó la mujer y Vio como se marchaba de la habitación y la mujer respiró profundo antes de sentirse algo triste. Por sus ojos se asomaron un par de lágrimas las cuales retiró rápidamente.

------------------------

Wei en aquellos instantes servía una taza de té a su señor. Estaban solos en la habitación del departamento. Shaoran decidió salir del hospital aun convaleciente y aprovecharon marcharse por la puerta de atrás. Tenía una enfermera a su lado las veinticuatro horas.

Pero aun así, se encontraba miserable.

Todo el dinero, todo el poder... y no podía tener a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Todo listo para nuestra partida? – preguntó con indiferencia. Pero el fiel hombre de canas, notaba las oscuras marcas debajo de los ojos del sujeto.

-Todo está listo para mañana...

-Bien- declaró secamente.

-Señor: Si me permitiera opinar...- declaró el hombre sabiendo que se entrometía en la vida de su patrón.- No debería de tomar la medida tan drástica de la venta de Diario Tokio sin antes analizar lo que...

-Por favor Wei- le interrumpió el hombre que comenzaba a mostrar cierta frialdad de una persona despechada.

-Al menos, vaya a Tokio y...

-Estás saliendo de tu posición – le dirigió con firmeza y sus ojos mostraron aquella negativa a que continuase con sus consejos.- Eriol se encargará de todo...- murmuró.- Llamaré a Saito Monohigo, el dueño de la casa Editorial la Garza...

-¿El dueño, señor¿Qué planea?

Shaoran sacó a la vista el diario de Sakura y el disco con la información acerca de su persona y declaró.- Devolviéndole a Sakura su nombre.

Wei no entendía aquello dicho por su señor. Si sabía que, Shaoran sufría la separación.

Pero ¿Culpa de quien era?

----------------------

Cuando escucharon los débiles toques a su puerta no se imaginaron al contestarla que el sujeto alto de tez pálida estaría detrás de ella.- ¿Señor Hiragizawa? – Preguntó el adolescente sorprendido.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hola- trató de saludar con calma y no haciéndose el ansioso preguntó pasando una mano por su pelo negro azulado.- ¿Está tu hermana en casa?

Negó con su cabeza- Salió bien temprano.

-Ya veo. ¿Iría al diario, tal vez?

Negó con su cabeza nuevamente.- Dijo que tenía que hacer unas diligencias. A decir verdad, papá y yo la notamos extraña...- En aquel momento Hiragizawa vio avanzar al padre de Asuka en su silla interrumpiendo a su hijo.

-¿Cómo está usted? – saludó con afabilidad el ejecutivo.

-Señor Hiragizawa ¡Que sorpresa! Noikaru no está en casa...

.-Eso me ha dicho su hijo.- asintió el hombre.- Deseaba hablar con ella antes de...

-¿Antes de que?

-Tengo que ausentarme unos días de Japón. – respondió el hombre de mirada azulada. El padre de Asuka reconoció la ansiedad y cierto nerviosismo en su porte.- Quería verle antes de marcharme...

-¡Oiga¿Faltará a mi fiesta entonces? – Preguntó el adolescente bastante inquieto - ¡Dijo que vendría!

-Lo se y lo siento- Declaró con verdadera pena.- Pero ha surgido un percance y necesitan de mi presencia en Londres.

-¿Tan urgente es? – preguntó el padre de Asuka.

-Me temo que así es.- afirmó el hombre.- Bueno, quería hablar con Asuka- llamándole por su nombre.- Pero me temo que ahora será imposible.

-Si quiere puede entrar y esperarle...

-Espero que, no sea mucha molestia... – declaró Eriol esperanzado.

-¡Como no! Pase por favor... así nos hace un poco de compañía- declaró el padre de la mujer observando su reloj de pulsera- no tarda en llegar. Salió bastante temprano.

Eriol pasó y el adolescente cerró la puerta detrás. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Cada rincón tenía un toque personal y familiar de Asuka. Había en la mesa de té, fotos de la madre de los jóvenes y fotos de la infancia de todos, más una foto de la navidad. Todo estaba en su sitio y hasta los muebles, aunque un poco gastados, estaban limpios y coordinados con el resto de la decoración.

Se respiraba hogar y felicidad.

Se sentó conversando con los hombres por espacio de media hora. El padre de esta contó anécdotas de cuando él aun estaba bien y los chicos hacían de las suyas. Justo cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba las seis en punto, se escuchó el abrir de los llavines de la puerta principal, Eriol se puso de pie de un salto al ver a la mujer que esperaba, entrar al departamento con bolsas en las manos.

-¡Hija llegaste!- declaró el padre de la mujer- Mira quien está aquí...- con aquella aseveración la joven levantó la mirada y palideció al ver al hombre de mirada azul escudriñarle, con su intensa mirada.

Su hermano sino se hubiera aproximado a ayudarle con las bolsas en las manos, estas hubiesen caído al suelo de la sola sorpresa.

No había dejado de pensar en él en todo el día. Tartamudeó un par de veces. Su padre sin embargo, borró su sonrisa al notar las miradas mutuas que ambos adultos se arrojaban. Consciente que, ya no era necesaria su presencia declaró.- Ayudaré a tu hermano a colocar las cosas en el refrigerador... gusto en verle señor Hiragizawa. – Despidiéndose del sujeto.

-Igualmente. - declaró el hombre. Una vez a solas, el sujeto decidió hablar diciendo.- Tenemos que charlar...

-Supongo que así es- declaró ella colocando sus manos en su espalda y apretando los puños para controlar sus nervios.

-Creo que lo ocurrido, ha sido demasiado intenso... para ambos...

-Por favor...- alzando la mano para detenerlo. Cosa que sorprendió al sujeto.- Déjeme hacerle las cosas mas fáciles.- Eriol palideció ante su distanciado trato con él.- No fue nada...

-¿Nada?

.-Nada. Usted, estaba muy tomado y las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido para analizarlas... incluso a mi misma me confundió.

-Huiste... cuando no te encontré...- trató de explicarse.

-Hice las cosas fáciles... para ambos.- declaró con cierta frialdad que aturdió al sujeto. Asuka no podía mirarle a los ojos y declaró. –Para mi, no fue nada... solo un momento de debilidad...- sonriendo nerviosa agregó abrazándose- Todas las mujeres sufrimos de ello, y está acostumbrado que con todas sea igual ¿no es así?

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos ¿Así lo veía ella? "¿Un momento de debilidad?" alzó una ceja. Para él no fue así pero... si ella en verdad, no sentía nada mas profundo, él no iba a exponer sus sentimientos al aire.

Se quedó mirándole unos instantes, mientras ella evadía su mirada.- Voy a tener que marcharme por unos días... a Londres...- ella suspiró. Era cierto. Se iba con "Ella" Con Mirtle Hiragizawa. Seguro que, desde que llegara a su lado, a sus brazos, se olvidaría de ella en un santiamén. Sería su mujer... porque ella era su esposa.

Su mirada estaba tan pérdida que, Eriol declaró.- Asuka... ¿Asuka? – Atrayendo su mirada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No pasa nada...- declaró.- ¿Por qué me dice esto¿Acaso me pide permiso para ir a... a Casa?

-No quise dejarlo entendido de esa manera. Pero pensaba que, tal vez...- señalándose y luego a ella. La mujer sacudió su cabeza.

-Ya le dije que para mí, no significó nada. Es todo. Vaya a Londres. No que por mi se evitará eso...

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – preguntó ella tratando de mantener la calma y el control. Pero irremediablemente, su mentón temblaba sutilmente.

Y súbitamente declaró.- Bueno, no estaré aquí para el cumpleaños de tu hermano... trataré de compensárselo, pero...- acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos, en cuyo contacto, la mujer tembló un instante. Y el mismo no negaba que sintió un leve temblor en su interior al tocarle.- Cuando vuelva... quisiera que, al menos, charlásemos... no creas que por lo que ocurrió, estoy haciéndote a un lado...

Asuka no sintió la valentía o el coraje para retirar su mano, pero su contacto le estaba quemando sus entrañas.

-Necesito hacer algo en Londres...- murmuró con dulzura que Asuka no se vio en agallas de interrumpir.- Pero prometo que, una vez que vuelva, aclararemos esto.

-Déjeme nuevamente facilitarle la vida: lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no volverá a pasar...- sorprendiéndole y separándose de él.- Por favor, déjeme vivir. Aléjese de mi, de mi familia y ni me busque...

-Pero...

-Yo he dejado Diario Tokio. – Sorprendiéndole.- Voy a empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar... Espero que, respete mi decisión. Vaya a Londres y cuando pise su país, olvídese de mi... se lo ruego...- separándose de él y yendo a la puerta se la abrió.- Buen viaje...

Eriol entendió aquello inmediatamente. A paso lento fue a la puerta y llegando a esta, se puso cara a cara de la mujer y en un sorpresivo ataque, rozó sus labios contra los de la pelirroja, en un beso arrebatador, íntimo y atrevido. Ella para su condena, no pensó en no responder a aquel beso y el sujeto le aferró por la cintura apretándole más contra su cuerpo.

Al retirar sus labios declaró con voz grave- Puedes decir lo que quieras pero tu cuerpo te traiciona. – Sonrojándole intensamente- Prometo que, cuando vuelva hablaremos...

-Desapareceré... me mudaré... me iré lejos...

Tomándolo como un desafió, respondió.- Iré a buscarte...

-Por favor...- imploró separándose de él con la voz entrecortada y sus labios temblándole.- Deja esto por favor... deja de insistir...- rompiendo la voluntad del sujeto y mirando a sus ojos encontró demasiada tristeza en ellos.- Déjame en paz... déjame vivir... ¿Acaso no comprendes que, lo nuestro fue solo una aventura¡Déjame vivir y vete con tu vida... con tu familia y olvídate de mi! – retirándose con rapidez a su cuarto y Eriol escuchó el portazo propinado en el mismo.

Por primera vez Eriol se sentía prisionero de su propio sentimiento. Verla triste y llorando no era lo que esperaba. Tampoco que le pidiera que se alejara de él. Por primera vez, rogaba a una mujer que, le dejara un espacio a su corazón. Y había fracasado miserablemente.

Sin mas persistencia, lanzó una ultima mirada a aquel departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, al salir de él.

---------------------

Cuando la limosina arribó a la entrada de la residencia, Shaoran Li, vio la comitiva que le daba la bienvenida en los escalones de la residencia familiar.

-Al fin en casa- murmuró. Wei lo observó por el espejo retrovisor pero no opinó. Mei venía a su lado e Ieran Li se había marchado de Russia dos días antes de la llegada de su hijo a casa. Vio a sus hermanas y a parte de sus sobrinos quienes le habían preparado la bienvenida. Al descender del coche, fue abrazado por todos. Mientras era saludado por las otras hermanas, Fanren y Fuutie se observaron entre si.

-Tal vez quieras Descansar hermanito- declaró la primera avanzando para espantar a los sobrinos de Shaoran que le abrazaban hasta las rodillas.- ¿no es así?

Shaoran asintió agradeciéndole con la mirada. Con su cabestrillo, se abrió paso entre sus familiares y Fuutie los seguía de cerca. La mirada de Ieran era penetrante contra las dos jóvenes quienes a su llegada preguntaron todo lo ocurrido y se enteraron que Sakura, había roto con su hermano. Claro que, ellas, ni tontas o perezosas sospechaban (con total razón) que la madre del hombre tal vez tuvo algo que ver en lo ocurrido. Una vez llegó a la habitación, el hombre finalmente habló.

-Muchas gracias a ambas- declaró con una sonrisa cuando se sentó en su cama- Estoy realmente agotado.

Fanren le retiró sus zapatos mientras Fuutie acomodaba sus almohadas. –Hermano...- dijo la mayor de ellas- ¿Y Sakura? – Viendo los ojos del sujeto brillar un segundo ante la mención- ¿Qué pasó?

-No quisiera hablar de ello...- declaró con cierta frialdad que hizo que ambas hermanas intercambiaran miradas de duda.

-Pero hermano... No puede ser lo que madre nos dijo... es imposible.

-¿Qué les contó?

-Que Sakura mientras estaban en el hospital se fue. Sin siquiera despedirse... sin una nota decente que justificara el porque se iba...

Guardó silencio. Silencio que, ambas hermanas concluyeron que admitía que eso pasó. - ¿hermano?

-Estoy cansado. Ha sido un viaje largo...

-Pero... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que, se trata de un mal entendido? Ella no parece de las...

-¡Deja el tema hasta ahí!- gritó Shaoran a su hermana. Sus ojos le delataban que, hablaba en serio y no quería discutir mas.- ¡No quiero que le vuelvan a mencionar¿Está claro?

Ambas mujeres asintieron. Dejaron a solas al sujeto. Una vez cerraron la puerta de su recamara declaró Fuutie—Aquí algo me huele mal.

-Tal vez no tenemos el don de conocer a las personas tan bien.

-Si conozco a nuestra madre- declaró Fuutie.- Ella está muy sobre protectora de Syaoran y ambas sabemos que todo este lío tiene la firma de Madre. Sakura la noté muy sentimental... incluso nos escribió en un par de ocasiones mientras estuvieron en Rusia. Sakura gusta escribir... ¿Por qué le escribiría a Syaoran solo una nota de despedida¿Por qué no le dio la cara?

La otra se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tratamos de averiguar la respuesta con ella?

La otra negó con su cabeza.- No. Syaoran nos mataría. – Suspirando.- y Madre también. No. Syaoran creo que tarde o temprano, exigirá una explicación. Conoces a nuestro hermanito...es un testarudo. – Sonriendo—si ella no se aproxima a él, él lo hará... y pronto tendremos una cuñada...

-¿Te imaginas los hijos de esos dos? – Preguntó la otra imaginándose aquello.- ¿Con los ojos de Sakura y su sonrisa?

-Y el porte guapo de nuestro hermanito...—suspiró la otra.- Está totalmente enamorado de ella... estoy segura que, tarde o temprano volverá a Japón por ella...

-A Sakura le esperará un reto: Madre no es mala. Pero solo vela por el bienestar de nosotros. Vio lo triste que quedó nuestro hermano con Asako.

Abrazando a su hermana respondió bajito.- Pero esta no es Asako. Y nuestro hermano, irremediablemente está enamorado... ¿no es así?

-Le dolió que la mencionáramos... – respondió la otra. – Siempre hemos notado que nuestro hermanito tenía otras razones por encima de Diario Tokio de quedarse en Japón...- suspiró dudando un instante.- Tal vez no conocíamos a Sakura lo suficiente... ¿y si en verdad, le rompió el corazón a nuestro hermano? estaríamos entonces, siendo injustas con nuestra madre...

Marchándose por el pasillo, no se percataron que Ieran Li escuchó toda su charla desde que salieron de la habitación de Shaoran. Pensó que, tal vez, no fue justa con Sakura Kinomoto. Notaba desde que habló con ella, que sentía algo fuerte y duradero por su hijo. Pero aun así, quería evitar un desplante. Otro desengaño en la vida de Shaoran que con tanto esfuerzo se vio en pos de conseguir. Ahora, Sakura Kinomoto aparecía en su vida y cambió hasta la manera de mirar su hijo el mundo.

Actuó como toda madre que quiere el bienestar de su único hijo. Pero ahora, no estaba tan segura que había hecho lo correcto.

Horas después, Shaoran tenía todas sus pertenencias en su alcoba. Vio su maleta de mano que Wei hizo llevar a su habitación. Rechazó cenar con su familia. Con su pijama sobre su figura, se levantó y llegó hasta el bulto. Deshizo el cierre y sacó de él el diario de Sakura. Lo acarició con melancolía observando su tapa y luego olió rastros del perfume que el objeto aun conservaba en si y en sus páginas.

Se juró a si mismo que, jamás, jamás volvería a entregar su corazón al azar.

**---------------------- Dos semanas después.**

Cuando Touya llegó a la casa de su padre en Tomoeda, abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Con lo ocurrido en Rusia (contado mas que todo por su padre y maldijo por horas consecutivas a Li Shaoran, pero a la mención del sujeto, se daba cuenta de la tristeza que cruzaba el rostro de su hermana menor así que, desistía), Sakura estaba viviendo por el momento con su padre.

Lo que si encontró en su llegada fue el ataque perpetrado a sus pies, por Kero: el gato fue llevado por su prometida, el día después de la llegada de Sakura a Japón. Tomoyo al igual que él, notó la melancolía de su hermana. No pudieron (o no se atrevieron) a preguntarle nada.

-Condenado animal- Gruñó Touya tratando de no pisarle; pero el gato le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta caer de bruces al suelo y gimió al hacer contacto al suelo. El gato cumplido su cometido de hacerle perder los estribos al mayor Kinomoto, desapareció con dirección a la cocina. – Estoy seguro que Sakura lo ha entrenado para hacerme la vida miserable...- poniéndose de pie.

Caminó al saloncito y no había nadie allí. Fue al estudio de su padre y no estaba. La cocina estaba oscura y vacía encontrando a Kero atacando su plato de comida. Suspiró resignado.

Su hermana estaba nuevamente encerrada en su habitación. Ya había pasado mas de dos semanas.

Recordó en ese momento la conversación que tuvo con su padre una vez se quedaron ellos a solas, acompañados de Tomoyo. Le informaron a ambos de la condición de Sonomi. Aquel día fue el mismo día que su padre y su hermana habían regresado de sus viajes. A pesar de que Fujitaka auxiliaba a su hija para aparentar que todo estaba bien, Touya y Tomoyo no eran tontos para no darse cuenta del desanimo de su amiga. Sakura se había disculpado después de la cena diciendo que estaba cansada. Nadie insistió y una vez se retiró, las preguntas comenzaron.

_-No me dijiste que ibas a volver con Sakura...- en aquel momento Fujitaka servía un poco de Té a él y Tomoyo. El padre del hombre vio de perfil a la muchacha de ojos amatistas. _

_-Si quieren... puedo...- haciendo señas de ponerse de pie para retirarse. _

_.-No. Tomoyo, por favor, quédate...- insistió el Señor Kinomoto.- Eres después de todo, dela familia. Mucho antes de involucrarte con Touya... – suspirando.- Hubo... hubo un atentado en Rusia contra los Li. Y Sakura...- hesitando ante la mirada inquisidora de su hijo.- Sakura fue Secuestrada..._

_-¿QUÉ COSA? – gritó el hombre poniéndose de pie. _

_-¡Touya; cálmate! _

_.-¿cómo que secuestrada¿y como demonios pasó eso¿Fue ese maldito chino quien metió la pata no? _

_-Touya: siéntate. El señor Li, tuvo la amabilidad de contactarme desde que todo ocurrió. Sakura está bien y con nosotros. Tu hermana, está bien...- tratando de controlar su temperamento. _

_Tomoyo_ _aferró el brazo de Touya implorante, y el sujeto reaccionó al contacto de la mujer, apaciguando su sentir y sentándose pero no sin refunfuñar incoherencias sobre el chino. _

_-El Señor Li, arriesgó su vida al salvarle la vida a Sakura. Ahí fue que me di cuenta de sus sentimientos a Sakura. _

_-¿Qué sentimientos y sentimientos¡El tipo es millonario! Seguro tenía un harém en cada país... _

_-¡Touya! – reclamó finalmente Tomoyo. El sujeto calló. - ¿Es por eso que Sakura está triste¿Acaso le pasó algo al señor Li? _

_-Está herido en un hospital en Rusia... los doctores cuando salíamos nos aseguraron que todo estaba bien. Saldrá en los próximos dáis. _

_-los medios no han hecho eco de su ataque. _

_-.Porque no lo saben- admitió Fujitaka sorprendiéndoles.- Fue una decisión de la señora Li. La madre de Shaoran. – explicó.- quiere que no se sepan las verdaderas razones de su convalecencia hasta que este se encuentre en su casa en China. _

_-¿Pero... Sakura... – dudó Tomoyo en interrogar- ¿Por qué Sakura no está con él?_

_-Porque su trabajo terminó es por eso- declaró Touya enérgicamente pero no gritándole a su prometida. _

_-No es solo eso- declaró Fujitaka atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Tomó aire para declarar.- Sakura y el joven Shaoran... – a Touya le extrañó que, le llamara por su nombre al sujeto. – Bueno... tienen... o tenían una relación._

_-¿Cómo que "Tienen" una relación¿y desde cuando? _

_-Comenzó en Londres. _

_-Sakura es muy joven .- argumentó el hermano Kinomoto. _

_-Es una mujer Touya.- le discutió su padre.- y Adulta. Shaoran Li, me pareció un hombre justo y correcto... _

_-¡Al diablo con eso! _

_-¡Touya!_

_.- ¡El sujeto es un libertino playboy¿Acaso no leen con cuantas mujeres lo involucran? _

_-Tu mas que nadie sabe que los medios exageran todo- intervino Tomoyo ante su amiga y el sujeto.- ¡Mira todo lo que se inventaron de ellos! _

_-Dudo que, en todo este tiempo hayan sido puros cuentos... – declaró molesto. _

_-Conoces a Sakura. Yo también- declaró Tomoyo con firmeza pero no carente de dulzura y fidelidad a él.- Sakura no tenía en claro sus sentimientos con Shaoran Li para el momento que estas historias surgieron. _

_-¿Entonces me quieres decir que fueron invenciones de la nada?_

_-Si. Eso quiero decir.- Declaró con firmeza. – Lo que ocurriera después entre ellos, fue una decisión de ambos.- agregó.- ¿Crees que con esta actitud ayudas a Sakura? _

_No negó pero tampoco admitía nada.- Pero ella sufre por él. ¿Acaso ese mal nacido le rompió el corazón? – Preguntó a su padre- porque pasaré por todos sus agentes de seguridad para partirle el alma. _

_Negando con su cabeza Fujitaka declaró.- En verdad, no creo que haya sido él quien terminara las cosas... _

_-¿Quiere decir que... Sakura puso fin a todo? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. _

_-Eso parece._

_-¡Ridículo!- ahora agregó Touya- Miren como está... parece un lirón con ese rostro largo y compungido. ¡Eso no se obtiene cuando rompes tú con alguien: Eso es cuando te parten el corazón! _

_-Sea lo que sea, tenemos que prepararnos para cuando Sakura quiera contarnos. No forzarla a confesar lo que pasó. _

_-¿Quieres que no hagamos nada? _

_-Eso quiero que hagas, Touya. _

_-Si ese sujeto estuviera en Japón, le partiría la cara... mal nacido. – gruñó el sujeto con desprecio. _

Volvió a la realidad. Decidió subir las escaleras. Cuando se aproximaba al rellano, escuchó unas voces conversar bien bajito. La puerta de su hermana estaba parcialmente abierta. Fue entonces cuando la voz de su hermana le llamó la atención declarando.- Seguro es por lo mejor Tomoyo. Su familia y él mismo están acostumbrados a mujeres muy diferentes a mí...

-Sakura...- escuchó a su prometida lamentarse. Vio por la abertura para observar a Tomoyo sentada con Sakura y acariciando sus cabellos mientras la cabeza de su amiga descansaba en su regazo.- Si te sientes así, no fue para lo mejor. ¿Le dijiste a él lo que su madre piensa?

La muchacha negó con su cabeza y tomando aire declaró.- No. No quise siquiera despedirme de él...

-¡Sakura! – exclamó su amiga atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos azules. – Debiste de decirle Sakura. Puedo asegurarte que la habría puesto en su sitio.

-¡No iba a ponerle en contra de su madre¡No soy una chismosa pero temía en verdad, que ese cuadro que ella pintaba, fuera una realidad! Entonces la vida de ambos estaría arruinada, Tomoyo.- Histérica mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. -¿Qué querías que hiciera Tomoyo¡Si lo veía nuevamente no me iba a apartar de su lado! Lo amo... lo amo Tomoyo... después de este tiempo sin él, he analizado mis sentimientos y estoy totalmente enamorada de él. ¡Fui una tonta! Pero fui una estúpida al alejarme de él... ¡no voy a volver a verlo nunca!

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Qué sabes tu en verdad? Él debió volver a Tokio... y entonces... no se, querrá verte. Querrá una explicación.

-¡No está en Tokio!- le declaró.- ¡Venderá el Diario Tokio! Asuka me lo informó.

-¿Qué venderá el diario?

-Si. Noikaru renunció... hace un par de semanas. Hiragizawa está ausente del país y... bueno...—encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué renunció?

Asintió para agregar.- Me informó que Shaoran dio ordenes de vender. Se enteró el día que entregó la nota de renuncia – hipó- Vende Diario Tokio. ¡No volverá nunca a Japón Tomoyo! – dejándose vencer por el llanto.

Touya escuchó aquello realmente conmovido. Sakura amaba a ese sujeto. Y lo último que le gustaba que hicieran con su hermana, era, jugar con su corazón. Siempre había impedido que su hermana sufriera una ruptura amorosa o terminara con el corazón roto... como ahora.

------------------------

Kanji escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla. Su hermana llegaba las últimas dos semanas pasada las nueve de la noche. El empleo que consiguió la hacía levantarse con el alba y llegar bastante tarde. Era el único trabajo que ofrecía los mismos beneficios de Diario Tokio, excepto la cercanía a su hogar.

-Que bueno que llegas- declaró el adolescente no volteándose y observando la pantalla del televisor. En ese momento, Asuka no se percató que el muchacho jugaba con un video juego de consola conectado a la pantalla.

-Estoy totalmente destruida.- declaró echándose en el sofá.

-Supongo que querrás cenar... papá te guardó algo en el horno...

La mujer sonrió al momento que cerraba los ojos. El sonido del video juego llegaba de lejos a su cabeza. Pronto se hacía mas lejano mientras era vencida por su cansancio. Irremediablemente, él vino a su mente.

No había dejado de pensar en él. Y es que, donde quiera que fuera, con quien cruzaba miradas en la calle, se imaginaba los ojos de él. Su mirada, su voz...

Sacudió su cabeza en señal de desespero. ¡Que idiota era! Pensar en un hombre que no había llamado una sola vez en todo aquel tiempo. ¡Un hombre casado, no menos!

No podría avanzar en su vida, si seguía pensando en Eriol Hiragizawa y sus labios. O su cuerpo.

-¡Basta!- gritó en voz alta inconsciente de que, su hermano, se volteó a ella algo sorprendido. – Lo siento...

-¡Santo Cielo! Me asustaste... – deteniendo el juego un momento.- ¿Por qué no vas tomas un baño y cenas? Estás delirando...

Asuka sonrió ante la propuesta del chico. Tomando su rostro por su mentón declaró con pausa y cierta melancolía- ¿Sabes algo? Un día de estos, una chica... suertuda, tendrá un gran chico a su lado... eres tan bueno, hermano.

-Tengo que serlo contigo...- declaró con una sonrisa y algo abochornado.- Eres la mejor hermana del mundo...

-¿Aunque te haya gritado delante de tus amigos por aquellas revistas que encontré en tu cuarto? – sonrojándole aun mas.

-Aun con eso. – Declaró ahogándose- Pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal...- Asuka se rió por lo bajito.

-Lo se. Lo siento... se que esas cosas, son cosas de hombres...- sacudiendo su cabeza- Pero me resulta difícil saber que, ya no eres un pequeño Kanji. Que estás creciendo.. y me pregunto ¿Acaso estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?

-Eres una chica. No sabes nada del mundo de los hombres... a pesar que estabas casada ...

-Aun me falta mucho para aprender de los hombres... – suspiró. – No logro entender a los hombres... – diciendo mas para ella y su corazón que para su hermano.- Cuando en verdad quieren... o cuando... bueno. No saben querer... o que quieren en verdad.- sacudiendo su cabeza- Son difíciles de descifrar. Incluso mujeres tan experimentadas como yo.

-Si. – Afirmó el adolescente- Pero ¿Sabes que? Creo que, cometes un error. Hay hombres que te quieren... en verdad te quieren... – concluyó.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Hiragizawa te quiere...

La muchacha borró su sonrisa. Sus ojos se llenaron de una incertidumbre que no sorprendieron a Kanji.

-Aun eres muy joven para comprender lo que pasa entre hombres y mujeres...- declaró finalmente la mujer.

-Sin embargo estás en las nubes porque te hace falta. Admítelo. Mira que ni te diste cuenta que tengo en el televisor una consola de video juegos que ni en un millón de años, podrías comprarme...- ella miró el aparato aturdida y la mirada reprochadora de la mujer, se posó en su hermano.- ¡No me mires así! Fue un regalo de cumpleaños...

-¡Kanji¿Quién...

-Tú recibiste regalo también...- alzando las manos en son de paz y sorprendiéndole.- Están en tu cuarto...

Asuka se levantó yendo a su recamara. Encima de la cama había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y una nota sobre estas. Después una cajita aterciopelada de color azul marino que ella no se atrevía a tocarla.

-Llegaron esta tarde con el juego. – le informó su hermano.- Vinieron con un mensajero...

Asuka se aproximó y tocó las flores con un temblor inevitable. Tomó la nota en sus manos y no se atrevía a abrirla. Miró la cajita aterciopelada y abriéndole, encontró unos hermosos pendientes de perlas montadas en oro blanco. No pudo evitar suspirar sorprendida ante el regalo.

-Las noticias dijeron esta tarde que, su padre falleció.- atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.- él y su padre no se llevaban bien ¿Sabes?

-¿Tu como lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida observando a su hermano con estupor. Se sintió en necesidad de sentarse y respirar con calma.

Cosa que no podía. Su hermano se quedó en el umbral y declaró.- Me lo contó el último día de entrenamiento... – suspiró acercándose a ella.- ¿Sabes algo? Tal vez no sepa nada de lo que pasa entre hombres y mujeres... o eso crees tu. Pero si se algo... y lo aprendí de nuestros padres... puedes dejar pasar al amor de verdad y pagar el resto de tu vida por ello... y no te darás cuenta de que tan valioso es, hasta que lo pierdes...

Separándose de su hermana se marchó de la habitación. Asuka observó las flores y temiendo que era muy tarde, aun así, tomó el teléfono que había allí y cuando escuchó una voz soñolienta después del tercer timbrazo declaró.- Lamento molestarte pero... ¿Sabías que el padre de Eriol Hiragizawa falleció?

-Eso dijeron en las noticias esta tarde- murmuró Sakura encendiendo la lamparilla de su mesita de noche. Escuchó el maullar de Kero ante aquello. Vestía un top en satín en corte V que le asentaba de maravilla.

Sakura después de haber charlado con Tomoyo se sentía mas respuesta. además la joven convenientemente, había solicitado toda su ayuda en los preparativos de la boda con Touya que serían tres meses después. Su madre se recuperaría y estaría lista para verle casarse con su hermano.

¡Finalmente serían familia!

Ante su silencio en el teléfono Sakura preguntó.- ¿Pasa algo malo Asuka? Te noto extraña.

-Sakura: se que has pasado por momentos difíciles, con todo lo que me contaste acerca deLi en tu casa... pero necesito charlar contigo mañana. Es sábado y trabajo solo hasta el medio día... ¿podríamos juntarnos?

-Claro ¿nos juntamos en tu departamento? – preguntó su amiga mientras Asuka apretaba los pendientes perlados en sus manos.- ¿Asuka?

-No aquí no. Juntémonos en el café que hay a pocas cuadras de Diario Tokio. A las dos y media...

-Estaré allí.

-Gracias...y disculpa de nuevo Sakura...

-No es nada. Nos veremos entonces- Asuka colgó la llamada aturdida. Recordaba la última vez que vio a Eriol. ¿Sería aquello lo que trató de decirle¿qué su padre estaba enfermo... o ...

-¡No! No es eso. Él volvió a Londres y su padre murió estando allá con su esposa... si- mirando las perlas.- Eso es...

----------------------------

Cuando llegó al café ya su amiga estaba allí. Vio la mirada melancólica de la joven pelirroja buscarle y cuando la divisó sonrió sutilmente antes de despojarse de su bufanda y sentarse delante de ella.

-Siento la tardanza. Tuve que pasar primero por la lavandería. – Tomando asiento.- ¿Cómo estás tu Sakura?

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró.- Unos días mejor que otros. Por suerte, Tomoyo me ha involucrado en los preparativos de su boda con mi hermano así que, te puedes imaginar que absorbo todo el tiempo en ello.

-Ya veo.- declaró algo triste por la mala suerte entre su amiga y ella misma.

-Oye que lindos pendientes...- declaró Sakura al notar las joyas en los lóbulos de su amiga.- ¿Son nuevos?

-Si. Obsequio de un amigo... – tocando un momento uno de los pendientes, pero algo sonrojada ante los recuerdos. Al menos, le quedaban los pendientes para recordarle.

-Ese amigo debe de ser especial... – declaró la joven Kinomoto no percatándose de la mirada de Asuka al pensar en Eriol- Se parecen a unos que vi en una joyería fina que hay en esta misma calle...

-Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado con tu trabajo¿Buscas aun empleo? – cambiando de tema radicalmente. – Una de las secretarias de donde trabajo, se retira... no es una buena paga pero al menos...

-Tú tranquila. Despreocúpate. Estoy bien. Tomoyo está viviendo en el apartamento y me dijo que pagará la renta hasta el fin de mes. Después de eso, creo que iré a vivir con papá.

-¿En serio?

-La casa de Tomoeda se queda sola parte del año. Ya Touya y Tomoyo se mudarán juntos una vez que se casen y creo que buscaré trabajo en Tomoeda. – Negando con su rostro.- Alguna profesión me dará la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo...

-Sakura ¿Estás enamorada de él, cierto? – preguntó finalmente.

-¿Para que negártelo? – sonrió desesperanzada y echando atrás sus hombros mientras movía con su cuchara el té que tomaba. – Lo cierto es que es un amor imposible.

-¿Por qué es eso? Según me contaste...

Su amiga le cortó diciéndole-Es un hombre orgulloso. Mucho para mi gusto...

-Aun así lo amas.

-No te lo negaré. Pero lastimé su orgullo. Sin ninguna explicación- lamentando eso último.-, me marché de su lado y sin una nota de despedida decente, Tomoyo. La verdad, es que, siendo quien es, no dudo que en dos meses, leeremos en los tabloides que le famoso Shaoran Li, está casándose con otra mujer. Hasta una más adecuada para su familia. – Dudando esto ultimo: porque no dudaba que él en verdad, aun le amaba.

.- ¿Cómo que no está en la casa¿Adonde se fue? – rugió Ieran Li sorprendida. Ella se había marchado por dos días a casa de una de sus hijas donde dio a luz a su nuevo sobrino. - ¿Cuándo se marchó?

-Dos días atrás – declaró Fanren – él y Mei. Eriol Hiragizawa perdió a su padre y se marchó a los servicios funerales.- explicaba la muchacha- Y Fuutie se marchó con ellos también.

-¡Que desconsideración! Sin siquiera ir a felicitar a su hermana por el nuevo nacimiento...- murmuró alarmada.

-Ay Madre! Que es otro sobrino mas... ya con la cuenta, llevamos cinco... uno mas, no se echará de menos. Además, Syaoran les mandó de obsequió una cuna nueva.

Ieran Li no le gustó aquello. Syaoran era poco impulsivo. No le gustaba que fuera tan impulsivo con sus instintos. Aquello le había llevado al sufrimiento.

-Al menos, se olvidará de esa mujer japonesa- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué odias a Sakura Kinomoto¿Qué te ha hecho ella, que ha sido tan horrible? – preguntó su hija, desafiándole con la mirada cosa que sorprendió en parte a la mujer.

Respondió como toda justificación-Lo único que hice fue evitarles un desengaño a ellos, tan intenso que se torturarían el resto de sus vidas en ello.

-Tu no sabes si es un desengaño o no. Solo se que, Syaoran después de volver, no ha sido el mismo hermanito alegre y positivo que desde se fue de aquí, del brazo de Sakura. Y te digo algo: Si ellos vuelven a estar juntos, no te perdonaremos ninguna de mis hermanas o yo, que interfieras en su relación. – Y sin darle oportunidad a reprimendas, se marchó de allí dejando a solas a su madre.

--------------------------------

Touya y Tomoyo estaban a solas en la cocina de la casa, lavando los platos. Sakura y su padre conversaban alegremente en el sillón de la sala mientras la joven Kinomoto paseaba los canales con el control del aparato y le escucharon reír.

-Parece que mi hermana está mejor...- comentó el hombre distraídamente mientras ayudaba a secar los platos a su prometida.

-No lo creo. No estará mejor hasta que saque a Li de su mente.

-En serio crees lo que mi padre dijo. ¿Qué está enamorada de ese sujeto?

Tomoyo observó con dulzura a sus ojos. Veía que Touya odiaba ver a Sakura como una mujer y no como una niña de diez años en el equipo de porristas de la primaria. Sonrió sutilmente y preguntó.- ¿Qué crees tú?

Touya con aquella mirada se rendía irremediablemente a cualquier cosa por aquella mujer. Lo tenía dominado y él lo notaba. – Que si veo a ese sujeto una vez mas, lo mataría con mis propias manos...

-Me parece tan gentil de tu parte que protejas a tu hermana Touya. Pero ese temperamento volátil te causará problemas algún día...

Touya sorpresivamente le tomó aferrándole entre el lavabo y su cuerpo usando sus manos extendidas a ambos lados, como impedimento para permitir que la mujer escapara.- Pensé que mi pensamientos volátiles era lo que mas te atraía de mi...- declaró con una voz grave.

- Entre otras cositas...- murmuró ella a centímetros de sus labios y es que Touya tuvo que bajar su cabeza para estar a la altura del rostro de la chica.

-Te he echado de menos...- dijo acariciando con sus labios sus mejillas.- ¡Dios como te echado de menos! No creo poder aguantar hasta nuestra boda para hacerte el amor... – declaró haciéndole sentir un respingo en su estomago a su prometida.

-Bueno...- declaró ella jugando con los botones de su camisa –Mamá ya está mejor y pronto le darán de alta... llamaré al hospital y diré que, tengo que quedarme en la ciudad... no creo que le importe... – mojando su camisa con el agua con que lavaba los platos.

La mirada de Touya se oscureció de deseo ante su proposición y sonrió a medias antes de tratar de besar los labios de Tomoyo cuando un ruido seco, de algo chocando contra el suelo, atrajo su atención a la sala.

Por suerte, estaban hablando tan bajito y los demás tan concentrados en la televisión que no escucharon la conversación de la pareja de enamorados proveniente de la cocina, pero la palidez de Sakura y Fujitaka recogiendo del suelo lo que parecía ser los vestigios de una taza, hicieron que, ambos salieran de la cocina.

Las imágenes no podían ser más claras: la televisión mostraba las escenas del funeral del padre de Eriol Hiragizawa en Londres. Según explicaba el comentarista, el funeral se llevó a cabo a las diez de la mañana, hora de Londres donde el millonario Shaoran Li asistió a rendirle el pésame a su amigo y colaborador. A su lado se veían dos mujeres que Sakura reconoció inmediatamente.

-Es Li Meiling- declaró Fujitaka reconociéndola también. – No creo conocer a la otra...

-Seguro el reemplazo de Sakura...- murmuró Touya. Por suerte, Sakura no lo escuchó. Aunque Tomoyo le propinó un pellizco en su hombro.

-Es la hermana de Shaoran... – declaró con voz de queda la muchacha de ojos verdes.

"_El señor Li, luego de su presentación a presentar sus respetos a la familia Hiragizawa, partió inmediatamente a Japón donde se cerrarán las negociaciones para la venta de Diario Tokio, el cual debió de ser manejado por su mano derecha, Eriol Hiragizawa, pero ante la inminente muerte de su padre, el Señor Li se ha visto en la necesidad de cerrar él mismo las negociaciones. La señorita Kinomoto, no fue vista cerca del lugar del entierro o presente en el funeral lo que nos hace ver, que las cosas han terminado silenciosamente entre el par... el Señor Eriol Hiragizawa se vio acompañado de la viuda de su padre, la señora Mirtle y de sus dos hermanastras"-_ Ahí Fujitaka apagó el televisor.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tomoyo ante su inminente silencio.- ¿Sakura? –aproximándose a ella y alzando su rostro.

-Estoy bien- declaró ella sonriendo sutil y cortésmente.- Quisiera... – alzando la mirada a su amiga.

.-Claro Sakura...- declaró Tomoyo yéndose con ella a la alcoba. No la dejó hasta que se quedó dormida. Dos horas mas tarde, descendió las escaleras encontrando solo a Touya esperando en el pie de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo está?

-Se quedó dormida. – Declaró suspirando.- En verdad, Shaoran Li estará en Tokio... ¡pobre Sakura! Era difícil cuando no estaba ¿Qué pasará ahora que si está?

-Tendrá que superarlo. Ser alguien fuerte y certero y con cabeza fría... – declaró su hermano- Es todo lo que le queda...

-----------------------

A la mañana Siguiente, Fujitaka se anunció que tenía una reunión que le tomaría la mayor parte del día. Touya y Tomoyo iban a firmar el contrato del apartamento que habían rentado finalmente. Sakura lavó la ropa, aspiró las alfombras, organizó la biblioteca estudio de su padre y estaba tallando el piso de la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre.

Extrañada, fue a la puerta aun vistiendo el pañuelo en la cabeza. Vio al abrir un joven de aproximadamente veinte años con un uniforme color café.- ¿Kinomoto?

-Si aquí es- declaró identificando una compañía de envíos. Firmó la solicitud de recibo y el sujeto deseándole buen día se marchó. Ella continuó con sus labores, pensando que no era inusual recibir paquetes en casa. Después de todo, siempre a su padre enviaban paquetes como aquel.

Cuando llegó la noche, ella estaba cocinando mientras Kero jugueteaba con un cascabel por toda la cocina. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y vio a su padre ingresar- Bienvenido...

-Sakura ¿no me digas que te has quedado todo este día en casa? – preguntó algo triste por la situacion encerrada que percibía en su hija.

-Estoy bien papá. Me gusta ayudar en casa...

-Que estés aquí en casa, no cambia las cosas...

Tratando de cambiar el tema, la joven de ojos verdes declaró.- Recibiste un paquete en el día de hoy... está en el recibidor.

-Ese paquete no es mío- declaró con calma.- Lleva tu nombre hijita...

Sakura miró a su padre extrañada. - ¿Qué?

-Tiene tu nombre...- yendo por el paquete a la vez que volvía a donde Sakura.- ¿Ves? Mostrándole las palabras "Kinomoto Sakura" escritas en él.

-Que extraño... pensé que era para ti... – limpiando sus manos y notó el membrete de la envoltura.- "Taosuko editoriales" pero ¿Acaso no tenías planeado escribir un libro papá?

-Aun no mando mi borrador a la editorial Sakura –asentándose en la mesa junto a su hija. Extrañada comenzó a desenvolver el paquete notando una carta en su interior dirigida a su persona y lo que parecía un bloque de hojas aproximadamente doscientas, grapadas en perfecto orden. Sakura no entendía lo que ocurría. Abrió el sobre y leyó las pocas líneas escritas en la carta antes de sorprendida, abalanzarse sobre el libro.

Fujitaka algo aturdido mientras su hija devoraba con la mirada aquel bloque de papel preguntó.- ¿Qué dice?

-Es... mi libro...- murmuró sorprendida. - ¡papá: ES un libro de mi autoría!

-¿Qué? – preguntó el gentil hombre no creyendo lo que decía su hija.

-¡Que es mi libro¡Es un libro de mi autoría¡Mira! Se titula "Un amanecer y un ocaso" ¡Por Sakura Kinomoto! – hojeando las paginas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Una verdadera sonrisa en semanas.

-¡No entiendo hija¿Cómo que es tu libro¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sakura tomó nuevamente la carta en sus manos y leyéndola en voz alta comenzó a decir.- "_Apreciada Señorita Kinomoto: Como puede estar enterada, Taosuko "La Garza" editoriales no se muestra algunas veces, interesados por este tipo de material de lectura, mucho menos por la forma que llegó a nuestros departamentos, que fue por el correo. Sin embargo, a la llegada de su escrito, nos vimos en la necesidad de aceptar este proyecto más que todo, por la calidad de este... los lineamientos trazados por vuestra mano y su percepción de lo que verdaderamente es el mundo. También su experiencia en el mundo del periodismo nos da la ventaja que, no dudamos que será un rotundo éxito. Atentamente Momaru Katsuko, editor en jefe". _

-Pero – preguntó Fujitaka cuando Sakura comenzó a hojear las paginas y comenzó a observar ciertas cosas que resultaban familiares.- ¿Cómo fue a dar con esto¿Acaso esto lo escribiste en verdad tu, Sakura?

Sakura borró su sonrisa un instante para sus ojos adquirir un inusitado brillo. Declaró con aprehensión.- Papá ¿me prestarías el coche? – viéndole ponerse de pie e ir en busca de su abrigo.

-Está bien hija pero¿a dónde vas? – preguntó al notar que tomaba las llaves. Llevaba el manuscrito en sus manos.

Se detuvo unos instantes. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas a tal pregunta. Finalmente dijo sonriendo sutilmente y con un pensamientos decidido en su mente – A buscar lo único que me falta...- antes de que él pudiera pedirle explicaciones, se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

Pero Fujitaka no necesitaba explicaciones.

--------------------------------

Cuando arribó al edificio ya quedaban pocas personas allí. Con aprehension, pulsó el botón del elevador. Esperaba que habrían asistentes de Li que pudiera al menos presentarle antes de marcharse. Con grata sorpresa al abrirse el aparato, encontró el rostro gentil del anciano servidor de Shaoran Li,.

-¡Señorita Sakura! – Exclamó el hombre sorprendido.- ¡Que gusto verle señorita!

-Gusto verle igual Wei- se sonrojó la joven, alegre en ver al gentil hombre. Avergonzada declaró.- ¿Está...- señalando arriba.

El hombre le observó un segundo mientras las mejillas de la joven estaban arreboladas. En sus manos, pudo ver un montón de papeles y sonrió sutilmente asintiendo en silencio. – Dijo que pasaría la noche aquí... – sonriéndole y haciéndose a un lado para que ella ingresara al elevador. Tomó su mano y besándosela sutilmente declaró.- Sus sentimientos están lastimados pero, no dudo que usted, sabrá derribar sus defensas... buenas noches, mi estimada señorita...- dejándole, descendiendo del aparato y cerrando las puertas para que Sakura subiera al despacho de Li.

Sentía que el aparato tardaba toda una vida. Recordaba los momentos vividos a su lado mientras duró su aventura por Europa. Shaoran Li en definitiva le había conquistado como él se lo propuso.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, sintió algo que subió por su boca. Se sentía nerviosa. Ella se había marchado de su lado sin ninguna explicación, sin una nota de despedida si quiera. A lo mejor la odiaba. Pero recordó las palabras de Wei y llena de esperanzas, avanzó por el pasillo, no sabiendo lo que encontraría al final. traspasó los lujosos pasillos y vio la recepción donde la primera vez que estuvo allí, dos secretarias estaban laborando. En aquella hora no había nadie.

Pasó decidida por el umbral que daba a las oficinas de Li. Al entrar buscó alrededor no viéndole. Notó que habían unas cajas predispuestas en el escritorio. Estaba empacando. Avanzó al escritorio y vio lo que parecía el recorte de uno de los tabloides de los diarios donde estaban ellos juntos en Londres mientras bailaban.

Avanzó a la puerta de los aposentos privados y sentía que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente viéndole recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y un brazo echado sobre su rostro. Su camisa estaba parcialmente abierta dejando ver aquel desarrollado torso masculino en todo su esplendor.

-¿Se te olvidó algo Wei? – preguntó, dándole un respingo a Sakura. Esta avanzó en silencio no respondiéndole. No quería responderle. Dejó el manuscrito a un lado y avanzó con decisión al lecho y analizándolo unos segundos, se aproximó a su rostro, aguantando la respiración. Él no se movía para nada. Y en un momento el sujeto exhaló profundamente, retirando la mano que tenía sobre sus ojos. Iba a levantarse cuando sus ojos cafés chocaron sorpresivamente con unos verdosos que reflejaban a la perfección su rostro. -¿Qué...- Pudo llegar a decir antes que dos dedos se posaran sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh no digas nada...- murmuró ella logrando convencerle. Vio detenidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y él quedaba semi inclinado en el lecho con sus ojos, recorrió el torso que quedaba al desnudo, donde podía observar la venda que cubría parte de su hombro.

Shaoran sorprendido creía que se trataba de una alucinación hasta que ella le tocó. El tibio roce de sus dedos contra sus labios, dispararon sus sentidos sintiendo con aquel contacto una descarga que deseaba sentir desde hacía mucho. Sintió como tímidamente ella recorría con sus dedos su torso mientras sus ojos estaban sobre los de él.

Frunció su rostro al notar el deleite proveniente del rostro de la ojiverde.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó ella tímidamente pero sonrojada intensamente.

-No mucho...- respondió seriamente. Ella detuvo su mano sobre su pecho. Sentía el rápido latir de su corazón. Estaba igual de agitado que el de ella.

Sakura no dijo nada. A continuación acercó su rostro al del hombre. Aproximó sus labios a los de él, besándole, suave y tímidamente. Eran besos cortos pero llenos de sentimiento.

-Sakura ¿qué haces? – preguntó él sorprendido aunque, su enojo contra ella, pasó a un segundo plano. Y es que aquellos besos eran tan castos pero aun así, podía leer su dulzura, su sentimiento a él.

-Disculpándome... por lo ocurrido...- aclaró ella besándole mas profundo. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de Li.

Separándose de ella antes de que perdiera el control ante sus besos (cosa que ocurrió desde el momento que sentía que alucinaba cuando sintió el perfume de flores de la mujer a su lado), - No vine a Japón buscando una oportunidad. Vine a concluir unos negocios...- separándose unos instantes de ella.- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? – frunciendo su rostro.- Cuando te fuiste, yo...

-Cometí un error... un terrible error Shaoran. – se justificó con sus ojos reflejando su consternación.- Fui objeto de mis dudas, incertidumbres... mi preocupación... y manipulada, accedí a dejarte... pero no quiero que te vayas... no quiero dejarte...

-Sakura ¿Qué dices?

-Estoy enamorada... totalmente enamorada de ti. Me tomó el perderte cuando creí que te perdía para darme cuenta. – mirando el manuscrito añadió.- Y aun, después de lo que te hice, quisiste darme el mundo de nuevo...- murmuró.- Porque me amas... ¿No es así? Siempre me lo dijiste.

-¿Quién te manipuló Sakura¿Quién te dijo que te alejaras de mi? – preguntó advirtiendo su hesitación añadió.- ¿Sakura?

Sakura no pretendía poner a Li en contra de su madre. Ella tampoco guardaría rencor contra la mujer. Ocultando su verdadero motivo, respondió.- Ya no importa... no importa. Fue la duda... mi propio corazón. Me asusté tanto... que, yo... yo ... no pensé las cosas... pero no mas Shaoran... estoy segura de lo que quiero... y te quiero a ti...

Shaoran dudaba ante aquella respuesta, con excepción de aquello de que lo quería a él. ¡Como deseaba que aquello fuera verdad! – Has venido aquí hoy... la pregunta es ¿Por qué¿Para que?

Sakura detectaba la ironía y desconfianza en su voz ¡Aun dudaba de sus sentimientos!

Frunció su rostro, gesto que en cualquier otro instante, habría hecho reír al millonario. Era una pregunta sencilla y aun así la joven actuaba como si hubiese sido una pregunta de un examen muy difícil de responder.

-Me... me quiero quedar contigo...- declaró roja como un cerezo. Shaoran sentía que sus ojos salían de sus orbitas. ¿Acaso la había escuchado bien? –Quiero estar a tu lado hasta que este sentimiento perdure. Siento que, cuando estoy a tu lado, todo es posible... pero cuando no estás conmigo... siento que mi corazón se parte... en mil pedazos.- señalando su pecho.- Como si clavaran alfileres aquí...- tomando su mano y dirigiéndole a su pecho Shaoran sentía los latidos agitados de su corazón.- ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón, Shaoran? Tarde demasiado tiempo en descifrarlo... te lo dije en Rusia. Y te lo repito ahora... Estoy dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado mientras me dure este sentimiento...

Shaoran respiró profundo. Era posible que ella hablara con la verdad. Es posible que, haya cometido un error cuando le abandonó sin siquiera una despedida como se debía. -¡Esa nota no era lo que yo quería! No era suficiente... Para mi no era nada Sakura... – le comenzó a decir.- ¿Sabes como rayos me sentí cuando no te vi a ti y en cambio, Mei me dio ese pedazo de papel?

-Lo se...- murmuró ella.

-No. No lo sabes...- declaró indignado. Notó la mirada arrepentida de la joven. – Me castigaste... me castigaste por amarte Sakura... y eso no lo permito... no lo perdono tan fácil...

Sakura sintió como se acongojaba ante su respuesta. Claro que era así. Ella misma no perdonaría a nadie que, hubiera actuado así con ella. ¿Cómo podría? Pero en un descuido desenfrenado ante sus pensamientos de derrota, vino a caer en cuenta donde estaba cuando un par de fuertes manos, la tomaron en vilo y le colocaron encima de la figura de Li, a horcadillas sobre él. Cuando cayó en cuenta como estaba sobre él, notó los firmes brazos del hombre que, le presionaban contra su cuerpo en su cintura.

Si Li pensó que Sakura se desmayaría aquel era el momento preciso. Pudo reír ante la expresión casi púrpura de la joven ante tal posición. -¿Qué... que haces? – preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

Con una voz grave que despertó todos los sentidos de la mujer, agregó acariciando los mechones de pelo que caían contra su rostro- Vengándome... – hasta deslizar los dedos en el mentón. Atrajo su rostro contra el de él, besando sutilmente sus labios para lograr la respuesta que tanto ansiaba de la joven: Sus labios se separaron para una exploración segundos después, más detallada de su boca.

¡Sakura sentía que todo daba vueltas! Escuchaba los suspiros de ella misma cuando Li, comenzó a ascender con sus manos, sus caricias por su torso.

¡Si era un sueño no quería para nada despertar!

Viéndose desprovistos de aire, Shaoran la separó un instante de si y dijo.- Di que me amas...

Ella sonrió para declararle.- Te amo... – sonrojada mientras se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios pero él puso un dedo entre ellos. Extrañada, pestañeó preguntando.- ¿Ahora piensas torturarme a mi?

-Es lo justo ¿no es así? Me hiciste pasar un infierno. Ahora, yo me la desquitaré. – sonrió traviesamente a ella, mientras sus ojos café devoraban el rostro de la mujer con su mirada. Sakura vio el deseo impregnado en ellos. Deseo que a ella la consumía por igual por dentro. Sakura sonrojada pellizcó a un lado su torso, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- ¡Oye¿Acaso no ves que soy un hombre convaleciente? - no evitando sonreír.

-Pues por el beso que acabas de darme... lo último que eres es un convaleciente, Shaoran Li...- iba a agregar algo más cuando su voz le interrumpió.

-Cásate conmigo...

Sakura se paró en seco. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Le observó extrañada.

Repitió su propuesta.- Cásate conmigo...

El hombre leyó en su mirada que ella deseaba decirle que si. Su actitud lo demostraba. Pero cuando separaba sus labios, no emitía ningún sonido a través de ellos.

-¿Sakura?

-Si es lo que quieres en verdad...- murmuró ella ahogándose un segundo.- No tienes que casarte conmigo para tenerme, Shaoran... – adquiriendo nuevamente una tonalidad púrpura que aquella noche parecía no querer abandonar su rostro. Pero el le cayó con un roce en sus labios.

-Sakura... Sakura...lo mío trasciende mas que puro deseo.- declaró acariciando sus mejillas.- Aunque esta posición no me ayuda para nada, créeme – Hablando de su figura sobre él en tan comprometedora posición.- Pero quiero casarme contigo... quiero cometer un impulso, pero sobre todo, quiero ser merecedor de algo puro en mi vida... ¿Lo entiendes, no? Quiero casarme contigo y después, amarte como mereces que te amen. Te adoro... y no quiero que te alejes nunca de mí...

-Shaoran: Es un riesgo... ¿Casarnos¿Acaso no consideras que, sea un impulso algo arriesgado?

-Me siento valiente...

-No en la mañana...

-Quiero casarme en tres días...

-¡Tres días!- exclamó ella.

-Claro. Me da oportunidad a avisarle a mis parientes... querrán venir...- dudando al ver su hesitación. Sakura se separó de él finalmente, quedando sentada a su lado. – Si quieres una boda familiar...

-Aun no te he dicho que si, y ya haces planes...

-Tus ojos me lo delatan... dices que si con la mirada...- dudando.- Pero hay algo mas...

Pensó en la madre de Li, ella siempre tendría algo que decir al respecto. Sakura no le agradaba para su hijo y eso había quedado claro en Rusia. ¿Cómo podría ir en contra de sus deseos? Sacudió su cabeza. –No hay nada... solo que es algo improvisado... No todos les caerá bien esta noticia. Es demasiado improvisada.

-Pero no dudas en aceptar. –Preguntó el sujeto esperanzado. Ella asintió sonriéndole sutilmente. Shaoran sonrió por igual sellando una promesa silenciosa con un beso.

----------------------

**Notas de la autora. Hoy 2 de mayo y después de una larga ausencia del caber espacio, vuelvo con nuevas y no tan nuevas. Esperando el Codigo DA Vinci – 19 de mayo - Enterándome de noticias no tan felices y yendo mañana a la Función de "V for Vendetta" Despido esta semana y con ello el cuatrimestre de la uni… ahora, a clases de verano pero no será hasta finales de mayo. **

**Bien para todos ustedes les presento un giro dramatizo en 32 paginas… giros dramáticos en la trama que dejaría a algunos Oo y otros AHHHHHHH LA QUIERO MATAR! Jejeje solo les pido paciencia y agradeciendo una vez mas vuestra paciencia, apoyo, fidelidad y comprensión en estos días. **

**Hay lectoras que me han solicitado a lo largo de este mes que finalmente acaba que les ayude leyendo sus historias y haciendo uno que otro comentario de la misma… aunque agradezco infinitamente vuestra confianza y solicitudes, tambien les pido paciencia: Como he explicado en capítulos anteriores, la uni y el trabajo me ha complicado mucho mas mis tiempos de ocio, reduciendo radicalmente la oportunidad de poder incluso, leer todo lo que quiero leer… asi que, para no quedar mal, les recomiendo que busquen a una beta mas calificada que yo, por supuesto con mas tiempo de sobra que su humilde servidora. **

**Ahora si, a los comentarios de este capitulo. **

**Hikari** **Katsuragi: por que todos tienen la impresión que pretendo matarlos? Nada que ver solo que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectoras jajaja… bueno estas complacida en este capitulo donde las cosas "Casi" Se han resuelto… que pasara en el siguiente… solo queda esperar… Gracias por tu apoyo… **

**Nena 05000 hola de nuevo Vaya que se la tomaron con IEran y fuerte… creanme las madres sufren demasiado por nosotras… ella pensaba que, hacia las cosas correctas… aunque en este capitulo no se resuelve el conflicto con su hijo, podemos esperar algo para el proximo capitulo… o no? Besitos. **

**Ana15 espero que te haya complacido esta nueva entrega. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios. Saludos. **

**Bunny** **1986. Gracias por tus comentarios y vaya si que nuestros morenos altos tienen unos temperamentos complicados… ojala que el tiempo los haga recapacitar… gracias y saludos. **

**Yelitza. Bueno donde quedaban rasgos de invierno, esos dos derritieron… tienes toda la razon./.. no se porque pero con Eriol, esas tramas me resultan faciles de escribir jijijiji. Si crees que ellos estaban ardientes… deja que vengan los epilogos… habra que echarse aire… / o eso dice mi beta. Besitos y gracias por tu apoyo siempre!**

**Yohko** **Bennington: la verdad es que todas se uniran al "Club odio a ieran" hmmm jajaja gracias por tus comentarios… y no te preocupes, Ieran no podra meterse en mas nada de ahí en adelante… besitos… **

**FENIX GIRL. La verdad que a todas les ha caído lo ocurrido entre sakura y shaoran…. God… la verdad Sakurita no podia meterse entre el y su madre… es decir… es David Contra Goliat, ne? Espero que te haya agradado este penultimo capitulo y abrazos para ti. **

**Tutanilla: reunete con las que he mencionado mas arriba creo que tendran muchas cosas en comun: besos y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Emma Riddle… hmmm suerte que no todos saben mi paradero… Oo no quisiera cruzarme en tu camino, cierto que si. Cuidate mucho y espero que esta pre conclusión haya sido de tu agrado… byes,. **

**Moon** **Hikaru. Gracias como siempre, por tus comentarios y tu apoyo. Lo agradezco de todo corazon**

**Kendappasoma** **hola! Bueno ciruelo Rebelde con mucha suerte estara actualizandose para el proximo sabado. Ya inicie el cpaitulo final y espero tenerlo listo para el viernes solo espero que sea de gusto de los chicos de Deuz Amis. **

**Sakume-Nohara. Gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que la situación al haber empezado por ahí con Eriol, no fue un buen inicio ¿Ne? Y a empeorar, la mujer es terca como una mula… Pobrecito Eriol no sabe ni J de porque Asuka abusa así con él y su paciencia… ¿Quién aguantaría una explicación del ojiazul¡YO lo haría! Jijiji bueno, esperemos que a vuestra servidora se le antoje de hacer un "final aceptable" con esos dos y no lo deje llorando… Gracias nuevamente por tu atención y espero tus próximos comentarios. **

**chik** **happy: ehhh ¿Gracias? Jijiji vaya que la chica escribe enredado cuando se emociona jajaja… bueno, la suerte que te entendí. S+S para siempre… y que siga escribiendo. Me disculpo con la tardanza y espero que, este capitulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Mitsuki** **Himura; Apúntate en la lista de las que quieren matar a Ieran,… no que importó mucho al final… ahhhh – suspiro- Esos dos si que las tenían bastante "Cómodas" en el final ¿ne¡Besos! **

**Satsuki** **Idaka: Como pudiste ver, fue la japonesa quien le hizo algo malo a británico- japonés. Pobre Eriolcito ¿Quién quiere consolarlo¡Yo! Jajajaja. Esperemos que, a mi no se me ocurra algo cruel para quedarme con él para mi solito. La verdad es que S+S ya solucionaron- en parte- su situación. Ahora falta la conclusión. **

**Lidia¿Complacida? Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Besos! **

**Camili. ¿Dos días? Hmmm espero que al menos hayas dormido… ¡me da una pena cuando me dicen que les ha encantado la historia y hasta ha ocasionado adicción! Pobre Ieran... ella no es mala… ella es Mal interpretada como se comprenderá en el siguiente capitulo que todo lo hace por una razón. La verdad es que el próximo capitulo será el final sniff… pero lo bueno vendrá luego… jajaja o eso espero- valga mi humildad.- ¡besos y que disfrutes la siguiente entrega!**

**Irmiux; Gracias por tus comentarios. Gracias a ustedes, quienes con sus comentarios hacen que quiera poner un verdadero empeño en la historia. Espero que la conclusión sea de tu agrado y espero tus comentarios pronto. ¡besos! **

**Lax91; no es la primera vez que me llaman "Cruel" aunque no lo soy, quisiera tener una moneda por cada vez que me llaman "Cruel" Sniff… ni que fuera tannn mala.. jejeje. La verdad es que, me gusta escribir como me gustaría encontrarme yo con historias y esta no es la excepción. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leeremos! **

**Isis** **Temptation. Vaya madam, y yo que siempre le hago reverencia a ud. La verdad es que no pensaba que alguien pudiera expresar tantos gestos en oraciones, pero usted, roba como siempre, mis expectativas. Aunque quisiera vengarme con ud. Por alguno y que otro capitulo de "Acuarela" – que debo de hacer una pausa aquí en donde vuestro capitulo anterior hasta este momento, mi uña meñique ha crecido, tendré que hacer algo para la próxima actualización en donde, dudo mucho que se salve con la ansiedad que continuará… lo mío no es nada con la tortura que vuestra mente nos somete cuando la locura raya en insanidad al leer un nuevo capitulo de su obra. Así que, no se preocupe mucho madam… sabrá por el presente capitulo que lo de Eriol y Asuka no está ni a la cuarta parte del "fin"… esos dos tendrán sus momentos…- dos para ser exactos- y espero que sea de su agrado. Segundo, de Ieran no diré nada… de Touya (Tooo hot and hot for my health) jajaja y lo de S+S tuvo un final mas o menos adaptado al momento ¿Ne? Se que quería leer la actualización ayer, pero fue imposible. Esperemos que este llene sus expectativas hoy. ¡besos! **

**Angelodi** **mare. Creo que ya este capitulo ha servido para calmar tus angustias. Y si no es así, espero que, algo supere vuestra angustia más intensamente, como el avance al siguiente capitulo. ¡Saludos y espero vuestros comentarios! **

**Sakurapotterhayes. Creo que el capitulo pasado fue de tu agrado… y creo aun mas, que este 20 aclaró algunas dudas que habían en tu mente. No te desesperes las sorpresas vendrán en el próximo además del surgimiento de uno de los enemigos ¡De nuevo volverá a la trama! Gracias por los ánimos… y cuídate mucho. ¡byes! **

**Riza-Trisha. Un nuevo lector… holines jijiji. Gracias por tus comentarios… no es la mejor pero mas o menos, complace a muchos lectores como tu. Me encanta llevar historias con coherencia, calidad y por supuesto, tramas concretas y sólidas y esta me pareció que, llevaba todo lo que me gusta en una buena historia, pero más aun, que ustedes quienes la leen, me hagan llegar sus puntos de vista. Con lo de tiempo corto, anótame en esa lista tb. Creo que cumpliré esta semana un mes en haber actualizado cosa que casi nunca me ocurre… pero ya tengo un tiempito de vacaciones y pretendo aprovecharlas… besos. **

**Patri. ¿4 am leyendo¡Señorita a al cama! La historia no desaparecerá del servidor… gracias por su apoyo. La verdad creo que este capitulo 20 aclaró las dudas y no soy la unica que usa la pareja T+T en la trama (le Recomiendo en Favorite Stories de esta servidora, las historias "Junto a Ti" y "Acuarela" que son dos sorprendentes donde la pareja T+T se la lucen, y tb te recomiendo "El Ultimo Cardcaptor" De Mikki Chan "En la Torre de Tokyo"… que es la continuación de la primera. puedes colocarla en el buscador de Google y darás con ella… son fantásticas… besos. **

**Shaery** **Hiroshi: Gracias por tu apoyo. Como puedes ver… la continúo ahoritita con esta actualización. ¿Leíste Ocurrió en Navidad? –Escondiéndome detrás de un libro y super roja. – Bueno se nota que tengo una frustración con las suegras entrometidas ¿Eh? No me mal interpreten… no tengo ni he tenido suegrita para juzgarla pero hay una de mis abuelas que tiene un temperamento, digamos, complicado… un beso y te cuidas… **

**Celina Sosa¡Hola! Lamento sino he hablado contigo por MSN últimamente. La verdad es que, he estado en el proyecto final y pocas veces me he metido a charlar… la verdad si tengo ahora tiempo libre y espero si conversar contigo. Las respuesta acerca de los finales, pronostico un 9 en una y 8.9 de otra… que espero que me lo conviertan en A. ¡besos! **

**Chouri. ¡Vaya jovencita! Quien habría dicho que tiene un lenguaje tan… "Especial" cuando se enoja… jajaja hasta el teclado se le aloca… bueno espero que hayas estado complacida con el presente capitulo y haya sido de tu agrado.. besos. **

**Honguito. Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad pensé que me habían dejado abandonada algunos… al menos se que no fueron secuestrado por Aliens… jijijiji. Gracias por tu RR y espero que estés complacid con este capitulo. Besos. **

**Anabiaf : Gracias por tu apoyo. Es extrano que la pagina de deuz no te abra… tienes la dire correcta? Hmmm tengo los epilogos y sides en mis archivos y tengo que buscarlos. Manda a mi correo una direccion de yahoo o gmail – no confio en la capacidad de Hotmail – para mandarte los sides que quieres… gracias por tu apoyo y cuidate. **

**A todos ustedes, besos y abrazos… comentarios, dudas, tomatazos – Eriol o Siriusin… - no duden escribirme a los correos de gmail y yahoo. **

**Avances del proximo capitulo **

-¿Cómo está tu querida Sakurita? – preguntó con burla.- Hace mucho que no veo su nombre en los diarios- observando como el rostro de Li se tensaba y su mentón se ponía rígido. -¿Acaso la espanté yo?

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó con una calmada voz. Agregó- No te atrevas a mencionarla...

-¡No me digas que huyó de lo ocurrido! – encogiéndose de hombros y con falsa preocupación.- Se lo dije... como consejo claro, que no era la mujer para ti. Tu tienes una vida diferente a la de ella y tengo que admitir que a pesar de nosotras ser diferentes tenemos los mismos gustos en hombres.

-Tu amas el dinero...

-Llegué a quererte a ti. No creo que, te hubiera pasado nada malo a mi lado. Al contrario de mis ex esposos contigo me sentía como una adolescente otra vez...


	21. Capitulo 21 y Ultimo

**Para mí, Siempre Fuiste tu"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 21 y ultimo. –**

**------------------------- **

-Entonces manejaremos el asunto lo mas discreto posible- hablaba un hombre de cuarenta años a su interlocutor con distinguida formalidad. Las partes interesadas estaban reunidas en el salón de conferencias de Diario Tokio. La reunión a puertas cerradas, con el magnate Li Shaoran, se estaban realizando en la mas absoluta confidencialidad. Había alrededor de cuatro abogados delante del sujeto de ojos cafés.

El hombre quería dar punto y cierre a su pesadilla. Y es que, el juicio en Hong Kong contra Tieng había empezado. El abogado representante de los Li en Hong Kong había tomado un vuelo ese mismo día para reunirse con el cabecilla de la familia.

Los cargos como extorsión, que le fue realizada a la familia Li encabezaba la lista junto a fraude, lavado de dinero y atentados contra seres humanos. También cómplice en los cargos de secuestro e intento de asesinato figuraban en la lista.

-Con toda suerte, el Tribunal del Pueblo tendrá una sentencia lista para dentro de dos semanas...- declaró el Señor Tou. – También podemos decir que la Señorita Kinomoto no tendrá que testificar en corte...

-Es un alivio- respiró Shaoran tranquilo por primera vez en días.- No quiero para nada el nombre de Sakura involucrado en el casoNo quiero que tenga que testificar. Lo que ha pasado, es suficiente para ella...

-Si señor.- declaró otro de los allí presentes. El hombre era de estirpe occidental. Caucásico, en sus sesenta años y con un bigote cano, pero agregó con duda- Sin embargo...- sacando uno de sus documentos.- No podemos decir lo mismo del caso de Lady Marianne de Rogdintong.

Shaoran frunció su ceño al preguntar- ¿Qué ha pasado? – en aquel momento el hombre pasa un portafolios conteniendo unos papeles en su interior y Shaoran los lee en silencio. Al final levanta la vista no exento de sorpresa y agrega- ¿Es una broma, cierto?

-Me temo que no... – dijo el abogado bastante serio. – Es la petición... – dudando un instante- Lo solicita...

-No voy a hacer esto- declaró cerrando el portafolio con decoro encima de la lujosa mesa. Sus ojos mostraban cierta chispa de indignación ante aquello.- ¡Es ridículo! Estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura Kinomoto...

-Señor Li: los Siquiatras que han atendido a Lady Marianne en el hospital, confirman el diagnóstico: Es una mujer que estaba al borde de la locura... una maniaca obsesiva. Temía perder su fortuna y sus matrimonios fallidos no la ayudaban.

-No voy a ir a ver a Marianne de Rogdintong. – Declaró con firmeza.- Ella es la razón por la que aun me recupero de una herida de bala. Es la razón por la cual Sakura fue secuestrada y casi muere...- declaró con pasión aquello último. Los abogados se revolvieron incómodos en sus asientos.- ¿Acaso quieren que eche eso por la alcantarilla para cumplir la solicitud de quien llaman una "Maniaca obsesiva"?

-Señor Li: - declaró Wei interviniendo finalmente como consejero y dejando entrever un aire de sumo respeto.- Si desea comenzar una vida nueva, sería mejor que, cerrara este capitulo de su vida...- Shaoran le escuchaba atentamente.- La Señora obró mal, cierto... pero es una mujer perturbada... es mejor que, deje a los fantasmas del pasado atrás para reiniciar lo que tanto se merece...

Shaoran escuchó en silencio aquello. ¿Acaso Marianne merecía su compasión? ¿No tenía ella culpa de lo ocurrido?

Fingiendo una salida de último minuto a solucionar unas ultimas cosas, cenando con Sakura y su familia, esa misma noche realizó un viaje secreto a Londres. Solo Wei sabía su destino. El fiel sirviente se quedó atrás en Japón, y Shaoran solo se marchó con Hueng. Una vez llegaron a Londres, abordaron un coche que los tuvo por espacio de dos horas en carreteras.

El instituto psiquiátrico estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Era especie de un antiguo palacio o tenía la forma de este. Cuando le dejaron pasar este, lo hizo con la carta que solicitaba su presencia en aquel sitio.

Lo guiaron por unos pasillos pintados de blanco donde había puertas de lado y lado. Lo dirigieron hasta al final del mismo donde había una especie de salón y una mesa y tres sillas blancas. Observó por la ventana a los jardines donde podía ver a varios de los pacientes del recinto y enfermeros.

Nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar como aquel. Era asfixiante también el recordar las circunstancias por las cuales estaba en aquel lugar.

En un momento que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se volteó. Había dos hombres y una mujer. Marianne de Rogdintong, la aristocrática dama de sociedad, no estaba delante de si. Aquella mujer, que nunca la vio vestir ropa fuera de su clase, ahora vestía una sudadera de mangas cortas color gris y unos pantalones del mismo tono. Vestía sandalias blancas y con una coleta en sus cabellos y nada de maquillaje portaba una banda en su muñeca, de color gris del instituto.

La mujer parecía distraída.

-Estaremos del otro lado de la puerta- declaró uno de los vigilantes sentando a Marianne en una de las sillas.- Aquí está el botón de llamada...- señalando a un extremo de la mesa.- Púlselo y entraremos en cinco segundos.

-Gracias- declaró el hombre vestido de un abrigo color negro enterizo. Sus cabellos estaban algo revueltos. Pero no despegaba la vista de la mujer. Cuando esta escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó su mirada al sujeto y sonrió con sorna.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante aquello y no lo ocultó. La mujer declaró.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensaste que encontrarías a una loca comiendo sus propios cabellos? – enderezando su espalda con altanería y decoro.

-¿Para que mandaste por mi? – preguntó el sujeto sentándose.

-Solo quería verte, es todo...- sonriendo al mirar su rostro ceñudo e incómodo agregó.- ¡Ah vamos! No es tan incómodo estar en un lugar como este...

-Por lo que parece no estás tan deslucida como haces ver a tus doctores ¿Qué juegas? ¿A engañarlos?

-Aquí tengo consultas de terapia con siquiatras, salón de juegos, piscina supervisada, jardines y hay salidas al pueblo mas cercano- declaró con un brillo de satisfacción- Es como un hotel y vacaciones permanentes...

-¿Te libras de prisión al mismo tiempo?

-Era esto o la cárcel... mi abogado consiguió el mejor trato. Al menos es mejor que lo que ese mentecato de Tieng recibió.- su mirada brilló con el éxtasis del triunfo.- Morirá en prisión.

Shaoran Li suspiró. ¿Así que eso era? ¿Restregarle que a pesar de lo ocurrido, ella había ganado? Una mujer orgullosa y prepotente, había burlado al sistema judicial ingles y se libró de una condena de muchos años.

-¿Cómo está tu querida Sakurita? – preguntó con burla.- Hace mucho que no veo su nombre en los diarios- observando como el rostro de Li se tensaba y su mentón se ponía rígido. -¿Acaso la espanté yo?

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó con una calmada voz. Agregó- No te atrevas a mencionarla...

-¡No me digas que huyó de lo ocurrido! – encogiéndose de hombros y con falsa preocupación.- Se lo dije... como consejo claro, que no era la mujer para ti. Tu tienes una vida diferente a la de ella y tengo que admitir que a pesar de nosotras ser diferentes tenemos los mismos gustos en hombres.

-Tu amas el dinero...

-Llegué a quererte a ti. No creo que, te hubiera pasado nada malo a mi lado. Al contrario de mis ex esposos contigo me sentía como una adolescente otra vez...

.-No creas que vendré nuevamente cuando tu mandes notas con tus abogados- borrándole la sonrisa de su rostro.- Así que, di lo que quieras decir.

Marianne le miró a los ojos. Suspiró un instante y declaró.- No quise... nunca en el mundo... que salieras herido... nunca quise lastimarte... tienes que creerme.

-¡Pero si matar a Sakura!

-¡Se interpuso entre nosotros!

-¡No hubo un nosotros! – gritó Li a su cara.

-¿Qué no hubo...- riendo - ¡Ay! ¿A quien tratas de engañar?

-No engaño a nadie Marianne. No me atraes... no me atraías entonces y menos, ahora... – ella le observaba incrédula.- Primero, eres mayor que yo. Jamás me involucraría con una mujer como tu...

-¡Soy realeza!

El sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa y agregó.- Estás loca... –Pulsando el botón.- Tal vez burlaste a la justicia Marianne... e inventes una milagrosa recuperación mental para ganar tu libertad. Pero lo cierto es que, no volverás a pisar la calle y me aseguraré de ello.

En aquel momento los dos enfermeros vuelven a entrar. Uno de ellos se lleva a Marianne del brazo. Ella pone lucha y declara antes de marcharse.- ¡No lo lograrás! ¡Jamás vivirás en paz! ¡Siempre estaré allí observándote! ¡Siempre! – finalmente su voz se apagó al ser llevada por los pasillos.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó el enfermero ante la mirada consternada de Li.

-Esa mujer... – señalando con la cabeza la puerta por donde Miranda salió.- Está bien... no está delirante ni nada por el estilo.

-Sino lo está pronto lo estará- declaró el sujeto atrayendo la mirada de Li.- El Doctor Reubens ha encontrado en ella síntomas de maniaco depresivo. También a su llegada tuvo en aislamiento y bajo fuertes medicamentos...

-Ahora mismo acaba de actuar como una mujer cuerda, como usted, o como yo. – el hombre negó con su cabeza.

-"Actuó" esa es la palabra. Sufre de alucinaciones y tenemos que mantenerla bajo medicamentos. Eso que ha visto ahora es la consecuencia de tenerla medicada. Recobra sus sentidos pero, tiene que estar bajo observación siquiátrica constante- sintiendo la voz de lastima en el sujeto.- La pobre mujer pasará su vida aquí dentro... – indicándole la puerta para guiarle a la salida.

Shaoran entonces comprendió que la mujer, en verdad, no había ganado.

Pero al menos, podría retomar su rumbo y su idea de empezar una nueva vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Claro que jamás le revelaría a Sakura que estuvo visitando a Marianne. Mejor dejaba aquello enterrado en el pasado.

Regresaría a Japón aquel mismo día.

Cuando se reencontró con Hueng esperándolo en la entrada el joven empresario le miró con simpatía. – Vamos a Casa- le declaró y pronto agregó.- Mejor aun: yo me voy a casa en Japón... tú vas a Hong Kong...

-Señor...- replicó aturdido.- No creo entenderle.- Shaoran puso las manos en sus hombros.

-Sakura me explicó sobre tu vida... tu esposa y tu hijo. Irás a China, sirviendo allá, los otros Li necesitan alguien de confianza como tu. Así estarás cerca de tu esposa...

-Señor...- declaró emocionado.

-No digas que no. – Sonrió Li subiendo ambos en el coche que esperaba- Tu esposa y tu hijo han esperado bastante...

.-Gracias Señor Li- declaró Hueng emocionado – y Agradezca a la señorita Sakura de mi parte.

"Sakura" pensó Li al el sujeto mencionarla. Ya no podía esperar a verle. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sentimiento de felicidad plena no abandonara su pecho al pensar en ella? La extrañaba pese a que la vio por última vez, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Aun así, el tiempo pasado juntos, hacía que, la vida tuviera significado mas allá del honor y el deber.

Le daba ganas de vivir.

--- ---------------------

**- Un par de días después. **

La lluvia no cesaba aquella nublada mañana. Ciertamente un día algo lloviznoso para una boda pero aun así, era un evento glorioso. Eriol observó con cierta nostalgia la ciudad que se abría debajo de él.

Era diferente...

Muy distinto.

De la otra habitación escuchaba los murmullos que se abrían paso a la par que la puerta era abierta. Sus dos hermanastras sonrieron al verle y se adelantaron mientras la esposa de su padre se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué tal me veo? – Preguntó la mujer vestida con un traje gris usando chaqueta y falda sobre una blusa de satín. Su pelo rubio como el sol, estaba recogido en un elegante moño francés mientras se colocaba unos guantes en sus manos a tono con el traje sobrio y recatado que llevaba en ella.

Después de todo, eran apenas dos semanas de la muerte de su esposo.

-Te ves bien Mirtle- respondió el hombre de mirada azulada con una pizca de nostalgia en su mirada.

Y es que desde su regreso a Japón (y desde que se marchó de allí ante la ida de su padre al hospital), no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en algo para volver a verla. A ella... la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche.

Fue en vano.

Fue al departamento donde vivía el día siguiente a regresar a Japón, pero ella, no se encontraba. Convenientemente mas aun con los preparativos de la boda y sabiendo que, Eriol regresaría, se había refugiado en la casa de la novia. Tampoco ahí, lograba verla. Se refugiaba en las habitaciones de Sakura.

Dudaba que la prometida de Shaoran Li supiese algo del embrollo que existía entre él y Noikaru. Y es que, ella preguntaría a que se debía su tanta presencia en la residencia.

¿O no?

Y él, no sería quien revelaría la situación a la futura señora de Li.

**O-O**

¡Por fin había llegado el día de la boda de Sakura Kinomoto con el magnate Shaoran Li!

Los medios se habían hecho eco del anuncio de que Sakura y Shaoran se casarían. Aun así, los novios a través de un comunicado, pidieron toda la privacidad del mundo en la ceremonia que aun no se había filtrado donde sería ni tampoco la fecha a celebrarse. Shaoran se había ausentado del país y Sakura era vista por los reporteros haciendo algunas diligencias concernientes a una boda.

Pero también se filtró que, el hermano de Sakura, se casaba también. Así que la fecha exacta de la boda era difícil de calcular dado las dos ceremonias que se tendrían prontamente. No se sabía con exactitud si ella, hacía arreglos y diligencias a su nombre o a nombre de su hermano.

¡Pero Shaoran dos días antes, había entrado a Japón secretamente!

¿Dónde se hospedaba? Nadie sabía. Tampoco se sabían muchos detalles acerca de los arreglos de la novia.

Eriol entró a Japón en el avión de los Li y pocos eran los invitados a tan suntuosa pero secreta celebración. Los novios, tampoco se habían visto en los últimos dos días para evitar el atosigamiento de los medios.

¡Era todo para los conocidos, un gran acontecimiento!

Menos para él.

Le deseaba toda la dicha del mundo a Li. ¡Claro que si! Era su mejor amigo, pese a que siempre, lo vivía aconsejando sobre su estilo de vida casi de monje y todo lo demás. Pero, en sus adentros, había un vacío que, no lograba cerrar. Como si algo importante en su vida faltara.

Y no le tomó tiempo descubrir que era. Desde que ella se había marchado de su cama, dejando impregnado en el lecho su perfume y sus recuerdos, había dejado un enorme vacío en su persona.

Vestía un traje de sastre color negro con una corbata de color gris. En su solapa vestía una sencilla rosa blanca. La mujer se aproximó a él y sorprendiéndole, alisó su solapa arreglándole.

A Eriol aquello le pilló tanto que su rostro lo exhibió. Ella sonrió nerviosa. –No se porque el señor Li me ha invitado... después de todo, tu lo conoces mejor que ninguno...

Él tomó sus manos apretándoles con simpatía y ella miró a sus ojos azules. El hombre preguntó.- ¿Lo amaba, cierto?

Era una pregunta que él había evitado los primeros días de duelo el preguntarle. Nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente para aproximarse a ella.

Ella encogió sus hombros, notando cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.- Nunca lo demostraba... ¿Por eso te sorprende? Que haya sido algo renuente cuando estuvo enfermo y convaleciente y ahora...

-Mas que todo porque parece que usted, se preocupa por mi.

Asintió la mujer en silencio.

-No lo extraño si eso pregunta.- aclaró él con ternura.- Era mi padre y en una parte de mi corazón, me hace falta. Pero no le extraño.- encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un adolescente dando una gran confesión.- Me dio la vida. Me dio la educación que muchos quisieran. Por él soy como soy. Pero... tal vez, no le perdono, que me haya abandonado en internados y negando tal vez que yo existía.

-Siempre se ha preocupado por ti. Por todos... incluso, quiso dejar que nosotras estuviéramos cuidadas cuando él faltase. Tengo mis defectos y mis hijas también. – admitió con sopesar- y él sabía que en cierta manera, el dinero se nos volvería agua en nuestras vidas. Te buscó pese a todo, asegurándose que nos cuidarías. – mirándole fijamente y con cierto instinto maternal agregó.- Sin embargo me hace preguntarme... si eres feliz tal como eres...

-¿Cómo? – preguntó aturdido.

-Desde que te conozco... desde que me casé con tu padre, lo escuché quejarse de tu inestabilidad en solidificar una familia finalmente. Eriol ¿Acaso piensas que, actuarás como tu padre al final, en el momento que, llegaras a solidificar tu vida con alguien a tu lado?

Eriol guardó silencio un instante y replicó.- ¿Ha estado hablando con su terapeuta de mi, cierto? – preguntó con cierta gracia y una ceja alzada.

Ella sonrió sutilmente.- ¿Tanto se nota que no es mi manera de hablar?

Él besó su mejilla con ternura.- Gracias. Aunque es un poco tarde, pero gracias Mirtle. Nunca mostraste preocupación por mi...

-Es que...- suspirando.- No sabía como aproximarme. Tampoco a tu padre. He ahí porque mi comportamiento a veces, era algo adusto y frío contigo. Tu padre no mostraba cierto cariño por ti abiertamente. Dudaba que, si me acercaba a ti, se malinterpretarían las cosas y al final, pensarías tu o él, que lo hago con malas intenciones.

Eriol asintió en silencio y le ofreció su brazo para que le acompañara a la ceremonia.

Sabía a quien vería caminando al altar entre las damas de la comitiva de Sakura.

Sin esperarlo él mismo confirmó sus mas profundos temores, miedos y al mismo tiempo, en si, una excitación desmedida: al fin comprendía lo que era enamorarse.

-------------------

El día mas esperado, había llegado.

La capilla era pequeña pero estaba rebosante de flores y arreglos en los colores favoritos de la novia: el rosa y el blanco. El lado de la novia estaba compuesto por amigos cercanos de ella, su hermano, Sonomi Daidouji (algo pálida) a su lado, pero no se hablaban mas de lo necesario. Unos cuantos empleados de Diario Tokio. El lado del novio, estaba atestado de familiares de los Li provenientes del Japón y China; algunas personalidades internacionales mas cercanas a la familia. Por lo menos, el lado del novio gracias a todos sus parientes y demás invitados era mas abultado que de la novia.

Fujitaka escoltaría a la novia por el pasillo hasta Li. Una mujer tocaba majestuosamente un arpa que le daba un ambiente romántico a la capilla.

La ceremonia daría inicio en cualquier momento.

Mientras la sala donde la novia y las damas se arreglaban, estaba rebosante de emoción. Desde donde estaban se podía ver quienes entraban y todo lo demás. Sakura nerviosa caminaba de un lado a otro y con ese nerviosismo contagiaba a todos los presentes.

-¡Por amor a Dios, Sakura cálmate que nos matarás! – declaró Meiling quien era otra de las damas. Vestida con un traje de satín con tirantes y varios vuelos en su falda, competía en belleza y exhuberancia con las otras damas: Tomoyo y Asuka. La primera vestía otro vestido en otro tono rosa pero este, tenía una falda con pedrería integrada del color del vestido y un corte diferente al de Mei en el frente. La tercera dama era Asuka quien vestía un traje con un escote pronunciado que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, mientras que, tenía un cuello en su frente bastante suelto que le llegaba a principio del busto y portaba en sus cabellos unas flores blancas que contrarrestaban con su cabellera rojiza.

-¿Cómo soportaste tu la ansiedad? – preguntó la novia a su amiga atrayendo su mirada. - ¿Cuándo te casaste me refiero?

-Bueno, no fue tan suntuoso como esto... es decir...- sonrojándose apenada-Todos quisieran una boda de cuentos de hadas. – observando nuevamente a la ventana. Entonces, lo vio entrar y el corazón cayó a sus pies. Observando a Sakura replicó.- ¡No me dijiste que él vendría! – señalando al exterior bastante perturbada.

-¿Quién?

-Eriol Hiragizawa...

Sakura algo aturdida declaró.- No me preguntaste nunca. Debiste adivinarlo: después de todo es el mejor amigo de Shaoran.

-Si lo hubiera sabido...- se lamentó ella.

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué te importaría si el viniera o no? –E insistió declarando.- ¿Acaso sientes algo mas por Hiragizawa?

-¡Lo odio! – Declaró perturbando a la novia e inmediatamente agregó.- Lo siento... discúlpame Sakura. Se que es un día feliz para ti pero... no me imaginaba que lo vería nuevamente...

-Es el mejor amigo de Shaoran... ¿cómo no ha de venir? – preguntó Meiling. Apenas se .conocían pero se encontraban entre ellas cierta confianza para algunas confidencias.

-Asuka ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó finalmente la mujer. - ¿Algo ocurre entre tu y Eriol? Porque no es solamente odio.

-No. No es solo odio…

-¿Entonces… El hombre de quien me hablaste unos días atrás… - susurró.-… Era él?

La mujer duró unos instantes para asentir con su cabeza. Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – Interrogó sorprendida. Incluso su boda estaba pasando a un segundo plano en aquel instante.

-Cuando estuviste ausente... estabas en Rusia.- concluyó finalmente. –No debió de pasar... pero es que yo...- suspiró. En aquel momento alguien entra por la puerta.

Fanren entra sin saber que ha interrumpido y declara.- Todo está listo y mi hermano espera por ti Sakura... tu padre está afuera también esperándote...- sonríe agregando con un guiño.- Y hagas lo que hagas, no te dejes impresionar por el rostro de mi madre... está algo sobria hoy pero te aprueba- colocando en sus manos el sencillo ramo de rosas en tonos rosa y blanco.

Sakura observa a Asuka y declara.- No tienes que escoltar... sino tienes ganas...

-No. – Declara ella decidida.- Es tu boda... no voy a arruinar tu entrada por mis problemas- limpiando sus ojos con cuidado para no arruinar su maquillaje, - ánimos...- apretó sus manos en señal de simpatía. – Vamos.

Sakura sonrió por igual poniéndose de pies todos. Se miraron entre si nerviosas y le desearon buena suerte a la novia saliendo de la habitación y dándole paso a Fujitaka. Este cuando entró no creía la visión que tenía delante de si.

Sakura vestía un traje blanco con toques en perla color rosa pálido en su corpiño. Sus brazos estaban desnudos pues era un vestido descotado. Su padre se quedó estático admirándole con un brillo en su mirada que decía que aprobaba su decisión.

-Hija: te ves tan hermosa como tu madre en nuestra boda... – aproximándose a ella.

-Papá – le saludó con aprensión sintiendo que lloraría. – Lamento que las cosas hayan sido tan rápido. Pensé que te molestarías cuando te dijimos que me casaba en tres días.

-Gracias a los cielos el novio recapacitó y nos dio mas tiempo- rió él emocionado.- Es un buen hombre- declaró con honestidad.- Se que te cuidará y te hará muy feliz.

-Yo soy muy feliz papá...- afirmó la mujer.

Shaoran estaba de pie nervioso al lado de su mejor amigo quien fungía como padrino. Pero si estaba nervioso, aun así notó la mirada de Eriol como si buscara a alguien en la multitud. Notó a Kanji sentado en el lado de la novia vistiendo un traje de color gris y corbata y con sus cabellos bien peinados. A su lado, con un traje algo adusto, estaba su padre en su silla de ruedas.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó murmurando Shaoran.

Eriol negó con su cabeza. En aquel momento, las luces se hicieron más tenues en el salón y la música cambió.

Eriol murmuró – última oportunidad de salir huyendo...- declaró a modo de broma.

Shaoran vio como las damas comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo. Le dijo a su amigo.- Jamás...- mas seguro que nunca.

_El vino es mejor en tu boca  
te amo es más tierno en tu voz   
la noche en tu cuerpo es mas corta  
me estoy enfermando de amor.  
Quisiera caminar tu pelo  
quisiera hacer noche en tu piel  
pensar que fue todo un sueño  
después descubrirte otra vez._

"**_Amarte es un Placer" Luis Miguel. _**

En aquel momento, Eriol notó que la primera en entrar era la amiga de Sakura. El sujeto sentado en la primera banca (Quien le fue presentado como el hermano de la novia), se le quedaba observando embelesado y observó como su rostro emergía una dulce sonrisa dirigida solo a él la cual él respondía simuladamente. Colocándose en el lado opuesto en el altar esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Después, observó la llegada de Asuka.

Su hermosura sobresaltaba en aquel vestido vaporoso y fascinante. Resaltaba todo lo de ella y mas. Irremediablemente, sus ojos, los de ambos, hicieron contacto por unos segundos. Segundos en que Eriol se sentía en la gloria.

Le vio avanzar al altar y colocarse al lado de Tomoyo. No rompieron contacto visual hasta que, la música indicó que, la novia hacía su entrada.

_Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer   
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer._

"**_Amarte es un Placer" Luis Miguel. _**

El rostro que Shaoran Li llevaba consigo al momento de ver entrar a su querida novia, perduraría un largo tiempo en la mente de sus invitados.

Incluso la misma Ieran admiró con cierto orgullo el hermoso cuadro que conformaba la figura de Sakura. Recordó en aquel momento, la sorprendente visita que tuvo que hacer a Japón por petición de su hijo.

Y es que, Ieran Li si se sorprendió cuando Wei fue por ella una mañana a la mansión de Hong Kong. Le explicó que algo ocurrió en Japón y que requería de la presencia de Ieran Li inmediatamente. Ella preocupada de que algo pudo ocurrirle nuevamente a su hijo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar un avión y dirigirse a Japón. Lo sorprendente fue que, cuando la limosina se detuvo no estaba en el departamento de Shaoran Li en Tokio. Incluso, salieron de Tokio.

_-¿Adonde vamos Wei? – preguntó aturdida. _

_-No se preocupe señora. Ya casi llegamos- declaró el leal sirviente. Cuando el auto finalmente se detuvo, Ieran observó que, lo hizo enfrente de una casa de dos pisos con cerca blanca y pintada de un tono amarillo. Ieran descendió del vehículo aun no entendiendo con certeza lo que ocurría._

_Wei_ _la dirigió a la puerta de la casa, y cuando este tocó dos veces, aun Ieran conservaba aquella actitud algo aturdida en su rostro. Fue cuando vio quien abrió la puerta, que todo se hizo claro en ella. _

_-Buenas tardes, señora Li- declaró Sakura seriamente pero observándole no con enojo. _

_-¿Kinomoto? – parpadeó ligeramente impresionada y observando a Wei.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? _

_-Espero que no le importe- declaró Sakura disculpándose y en un tono de voz dulce.- Pero le solicité a Wei que le trajera aquí antes de llevarla adonde Shaoran ¿Por qué no pasa y toma una taza de té conmigo? _

_Ieran_ _no era una mujer que se dejara amedrentar por nadie. _

_La mujer sorprendida de cómo Sakura había tramado aquella treta pasó delante de ella y Wei sonrió a Sakura dándole confianza. La mujer sonrió agradecida y el buen hombre declaró.- Vendré por la señora en una hora. _

_-Muchas gracias- declaró la mujer de ojos verdes. Pasó cerrando la puerta y tomando fuerzas con su respirar, observó la sortija de compromiso que Shaoran le había dado la noche anterior. _

"_Hora de enfrentar a los demonios" _

_No que Sakura considerara a su futura suegra un demonio. Pero si su manera de pensar y su opinión, pudieron hacerle flagelar su decisión de seguir al lado de Shaoran. _

_Pero ya no. _

_No más. _

_Ieran_ _fue guiada hasta el sofá y Sakura se sentó delante de ella. Había un té predispuesto en la mesa y con panecillos y algunas galletas. _

_Sakura_ _rompió el silencio aclarando.- Me imagino que viene sabiendo que hace aquí... _

_Ieran_ _no habló inmediatamente. Pero cuando lo hizo, dijo con claridad y decoro.- Supongo para darme tu carta de triunfo sobre mi hijo... la sortija me lo indica todo.- declaró lanzándole una mirada suspicaz a la mano izquierda de la ojiverde._

_-No. Solo quería intercambiar unas palabras con usted... _

_-¿Intercambiar o callarme? _

_-Fuera de las diferencias o reservas que usted tiene conmigo, Shaoran es mi prometido- declaró con firmeza- Y usted, es su madre. No le gustaría que nos llevásemos mal. Se que no le agrado para esposa de Shaoran. Se que, era lo último que deseaba para él, pero tampoco quiero que, usted como su madre se aleje de él solamente porque ha decidido casarse conmigo._

_Ieran_ _estaba sorprendida. Hasta ahora no había una pizca de venganza en su tono de voz. _

_Más bien se conducía con ella como si le estuviera haciendo una importante revelación. Una confesión que, necesitaba a sobremanera que ella aprobara. _

_¿Había prejuzgado a Sakura antes de conocerla, de verdaderamente conocerla? _

_-Necesito que al menos, ya que se que no le gustará ser mi amiga.- afirmó con nostalgia la joven.- O tratarme como su hija... – encogiéndose de hombros.- Nunca he tenido una madre... tuve una alguna vez, pero ella murió antes de que pudiera recordarla. Si me caso con Shaoran, usted sería mi segunda madre... pero, no podría unirme a él sabiendo que usted, está en contra de la ceremonia o no iría a ella. Pero se que, no podría soportar su rostro triste y afligido el día de nuestra boda, porque usted, una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, no está. _

_Duró un instante en silencio y declaró con nostalgia a la muchacha.- Lo siento...- Sakura escuchando aquello se relajó. Los hombros de Ieran también se relajaron en la confesión.- Cuanto lo siento... _

_Hizo una pausa antes de añadir.- Lo vi sufrir cuando esa mujer le rompió el corazón. No era una mujer de nuestra cultura... nuestras tierras. Allá se cree que una mujer destinada para un hombre como mi hijo, es para apoyarle, estar a su lado siempre y dejar todo lo que le interesa a una como mujer a un lado, destinando su vida solo, para apoyar y amar a su esposo. Debe de ser así. _

_-Creo firmemente en ello. Pero tampoco, la mujer puede encerrarse en un capullo dentro de su casa para complacer a su esposo. La mujer, puede cumplir tareas dentro del mundo laboral y servir en la casa como apoyo a su esposo. _

_-No se pueden dominar ambas a la vez. _

_-Si se puede. Mis padres lo hicieron. _

_-Pero Syaoran es diferente... es un hombre de mundo Sakura. Viaja a todas partes ocupándose de su patrimonio. ¿Acaso dejarás la profesión que tanto amas por seguir a Syaoran donde quiera?_

_-Lo amo- contestó con simpleza y sonrió con sus ojos verdes a los de ella para añadir.- Y créame que si algo he aprendido al lado de su hijo es que, todo es posible cuando hay amor. Él me lo ha enseñado. Shaoran tal vez, en un principio sea algo complicado para convivir pero creo que, lo lograremos. Lograremos ser todo lo que, él espera que seamos y triunfaremos. _

_Ieran_ _le miró fijamente por unos instantes. Finalmente declaró.- ¿De que es el té? _

_-De menta... _

_Ieran_ _sonrió sutilmente para declarar- Me encanta el té de menta- mientras Sakura servía en unas tazas. _

_-Lo se. Shaoran me lo dijo...- murmuró ella e Ieran le sonrió por unos segundos antes de que ambas se sumieran en un profundo silencio para disfrutar de su té. _

La había considerado algo infantil o inmadura cuando la conoció. La prejuzgó y si ella no hubiera tomado las riendas, Shaoran sería infeliz. Pero, al observar en aquel momento el rostro de su hijo mientras veía llegar por el pasillo a la mujer que convertiría en su esposa, sintió nostalgia al recordar al difunto padre de Shaoran.

"Tal vez, ellos tengan razón. Tal vez, esto, funcione" Rezó ilusionada para que así fuera.

----------------

Al momento de tomar los votos matrimoniales, la mente de Sakura volvió al presente. Shaoran aferraba su mano con firmeza pero notaba como le temblaba el labio. ¡ Si estaba tan nervioso como ella lo estaba, era un alivio! Notó que, no era la única que le observaba. Sin darse cuenta ¡Shaoran le miraba y sonrió sutilmente mostrándole lo feliz que era ante aquel paso!

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho  
la miel del amanecer  
mis dedos buscando senderos  
llegar al fin de tu ser  
Bailar el vals de las olas   
cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo  
fundirme contigo en la sombra  
y hacerte un poema de amor_

"**_Amarte es un Placer" Luis Miguel. _**

Fue como un sueño rápido cuando se dieron el mutuo "Acepto" y claro mucho mas cuando Eriol pasó la sortija de matrimonio y Sakura le sintió deslizarla delicada y lentamente en su dedo. Tomoyo pasó su sortija e hizo lo mismo con la mano de él.

¡Pero no podían dejar de mirarse mutuamente! Incluso, el ministro terminó y ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Eriol tuvo que acercarse y dándole un empujoncito en las costillas a Shaoran declaró.- Creo que ha dicho que ya puedes besar a la novia.

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente y hubo risillas que llenaron el recinto.

Shaoran la haló delicadamente por la cintura y sonriéndole tímidamente, sus ojos brillaron con expectativa al igual que los de ella. Pensando que se trataría de un beso tímido y algo superficial se encontró recibiendo un beso, suave, dulce pero al mismo tiempo, impulsivo y pasional sin caer en lo vulgar. Antes de que, ellos se separaran, los aplausos se escucharon de todos los presentes. Incluso el padrino y las damas sonrieron ante aquella demostración pública de la pasión que había entre ellos dos y no quedaba duda que eran posiblemente, y pese a la espontaneidad de su relación, hechos el uno para el otro.

_Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer   
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer._

"**_Amarte es un Placer" Luis Miguel. _**

----------------

Mientras iban en la limosina que los conduciría a la fiesta, Shaoran no dejaba de besar a ahora su esposa. El cristal divisorio del vehículo estaba arriba lo que les daba cierta intimidad y el no se conformaba con solo besarle. Le había atraído hacía él y su mano se mantenía en la base baja de su espalda mientras ella pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos.

-¡Santo Cielo! – declaró él a abandonar sus labios. Ambos estaban respirando intensamente y ya Sakura no tenía labial.- ¿En verdad tenemos que ir a la recepción? – preguntó con voz inocente haciendo un mohín que hizo reír a la joven.

-Claro que si. Mi padre, tu madre y los demás esperan... .

-Pues que se queden esperando...

-¡Li Shaoran! – le sancionó ella ante de que él volviera al ataque de sus labios. Separándose a duras penas de su boca le reclamó.- ¡Han movido cielo y tierra para tener esta boda lista en poco tiempo y la celebración: lo menos que podemos hacer es ir!

-Muy bien Señora Li- declaró él con voz grave.- Usted gana... por ahora... pero después, eres toda mía.- turbándole intensamente con su voz.

-¿Es esa una promesa? – sintiéndose valiente a preguntar.

El sonrió con picardía antes de volver a besar sus labios, siendo esta vez, besos cortos pero no carentes de dulzura y cariño. –Vamos a separarnos... por ahora...

Sakura hesitó y finalmente preguntó algo sonrojada- No te molesta haber esperado, ¿Cierto?

-Creo que, por algo llegamos al acuerdo de no tocarte hasta nuestra noche de bodas... – acariciando su sonrojada mejilla. Besó su frente y agregó.- He sido buen niño ¿no?

Riendo ella agregó.- Ah si, el mejor... – sonrió ella agradecida de su forma de ser para con ella. Durando unos segundos en silencio declaró.- Lamento.. Haber sido tan terca en no ver lo que tu viste al principio.

Abrazándole declaró.- No es el momento para reclamos y tampoco desquites: Este es un momento feliz Sakura... ¿Eres feliz, no?

-¡Claro que lo soy Shaoran! – ella respondió incrédula ante aquélla pregunta. -¡Mas de lo que te imaginas!

El sonrió besándole nuevamente y agregó.- Esto lo hago por ti... por ambos... por nuestra nueva vida... juntos.

-"Juntos" – reafirmó ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

---------------

Asuka bailaba entusiasmada con Fujitaka mientras Kenji y su padre le observaban a lo lejos. Pero no eran los únicos observando al par. Eriol no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la adorable pelirroja en toda la noche.

Había tanteado en acercársele pero había fracasado miserablemente. Sentía miedo.

_Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti,  
que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia  
y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna_

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

Por algo que ella no quería aproximársele o no había respondido a sus mensajes o recados.

Finalmente armándose de valor, fue a la pista de baile y tocando en el hombro de Fujitaka declaró.- ¿Me permite por favor?

-Por supuesto- declaró el hombre haciéndose a un lado. Asuka al entrar en contacto con la figura de Eriol, tembló. La percepción de Eriol le avisó de ello.

_¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti,  
que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?  
¿Que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?   
Si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras  
y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa_

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias – declaró ella con un temblor de voz.

-Te he buscado...

-Lo se- ella le cortó.

_¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
¿Ay quién te dijo eso?_

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Si. ¿Tienes alguna explicación que darme para la manera que saliste volando aquel día?

-No salí volando- se explicó ella abochornada.

-¿A que le llamas _salir_ mientras aun estaba dormido? – recordándole la increíble noche que pasó en sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó visiblemente y él sonrió declarando.- Al menos se que, no tengo que ir al terapeuta de Mirtle para revisarme: -declaró con firmeza- nosotros , tu y yo... dormimos juntos.

Ella con una chispa de ira en sus ojos declaró.- Si.

Eriol la atrajo mas hacía él. Ella le replicó declarándole.- No me abraces con tanta posesión... "Mirtle" podría molestarse...

-¿Mirtle? – preguntó aturdido.

_¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti,  
que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
Si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
Si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rio _

¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto cuánto te mintieron!   
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda casa vacía   
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – declaró ella tratando de separarse de su agarre pero era inútil. Él la tenía bien agarrada y no parecía querer soltarle muy pronto.

-Hablar contigo finalmente.- le atajó el sujeto.- Simplemente porque no me basta la conversación de aquella noche en tu casa…

-No necesito que me tenga algún sentido de lastima o compasión. Ya le dije que no fue nada…. – retirando bruscamente y abochornada la mirada del sujeto.

-Te noto bastante molesta...- declaró él subiendo el brazo que estaba en su cintura hasta su espalda, teniendo contacto piel con piel. Aquello erizó hasta el último pelo en el cuerpo de la mujer. – No se porque, no fui yo quien huyó de tu cama esa noche... sin siquiera una nota de despedida. No fui yo quien se negó a hablar las cosas contigo.

-¡Debería de estarlo! ¡Me engañaste!- declaró roja. Comenzaron a atraer los rostros de algunos que bailaban alrededor.

-¿Qué yo que?

_Se me acorta la vida  
Se me muere la esperanza  
Ya no puedo hacer nada  
Nada me alcanza  
Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera  
Y supieras que estoy desesperado  
Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar_

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

-¡Me engañaste!- soltándose de él. Su agarre le hacía sentir mareada. – Dijiste un montón de tonterías... y me las creí como una estúpida... pero ya no mas... – marchándose de la pista de baile y atrayendo las miradas a su paso.

Si ella creía que no la iba a seguir estaba muy equivocada. Ella se trató de refugiar en el baño de damas y hasta ahí el sujeto la siguió. Atrajo unas cuantas miradas molestas de las féminas en el tocador cuando vieron al hombre seguirla- No entiendo porque dices que te engañé... no te he engañado...

-¡Desapareciste!

-Mi padre enfermó. Tuve que ir a verle... ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias últimamente? Además traté de explicarme aquel día… - pero ella le interrumpió.

-No me atreví a verlas... ¡Ni siquiera a ver el diario! Eres un cerdo... – Dándole en su pecho con violencia y él tuvo que aferrarle para no lastimarla.- ¡Un idiota!

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-La única que salió huyendo fuiste tú. Te marchaste. Te busqué donde tu padre... ¿recuerdas? Además, dejaste Diario Tokio. Te he buscado desde que volví y sigues escondiéndote de mí... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué mas? Porque no quería que jugaras con mi corazón nuevamente. No quería perder lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba. – Declaró. Poco a poco el baño fue quedándose con ellos nada más para darles privacidad. - ¡Odio esto! Odio sentirme así... y te odio a ti...

En aquel momento una mujer británica entra en el baño sorprendiendo a Asuka quien estaba frente a al puerta. Se calmó un poco al verle allí y se separó de Eriol evadiendo su contacto. Limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras se abrazaba a si misma y evitaba mirarles a ambos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Eriol? – preguntó Mirtle en británico.

-Si, pero ella no me quiere decir... Mirtle... Asuka...- aquello lo había dicho en japonés.- Asuka... Mirtle... ella es...

-Tu esposa... – murmuró la muchacha pelirroja.

.- ¿Mi que? – preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

-¿Su que? ¿Qué Dijo Eriol? – preguntó ella en japonés. La muchacha sorprendida observó a la dama.

¡La mujer sabía japonés!

Entonces a Eriol todo le cayó de golpe. Sonrió aspirando aliviado. ¡Al menos la mujer tenía celos desmedidos por él!

No era toda pasión y arrebato.

Era posible que, si le celaba era porque sentía algo por él ¿o no?

-Ella no es mi esposa...- declaró calmadamente. Incluso relajó su postura y agregó.- Mirtle es mi madrastra...

-Si, claro- declaró Asuka al escuchar aquello, pero aun no creyéndolo.

-Soy...- comenzó a decir la británica en japonés.- la esposa del padre de Eriol... mi esposo... falleció... no hace mucho...

La muchacha hesitaba al observar a la mujer y después un sonrojo increíble se posó en todo su rostro.

Ocultó su cara entre sus manos. - ¡Santo Dios! – gritó pidiendo que la tierra se la tragara.

Eriol tuvo ganas de reír pero se contuvo ¡No iba a tentar su suerte! Pero al menos sabía la naturaleza de todo aquel alboroto.

_¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
Ay quién te dijo eso?_

"**_Quien te Dijo Eso" Luis Fonsi_**

Mirtle observó como un par de mujeres que ingresaron a los lavabos le observaban rudamente y sabía que la razón era el hombre que les acompañaba. Asuka aun no se recobraba de todo aquello y Mirtle declaró en japonés.- Salgamos... antes que llamen a seguridad...- Guiando con ella a Asuka y Eriol iba detrás de ellas.

Al salir Mirtle los observó a los dos y acarició un instante la mejilla de Eriol antes de retirarse y darles privacidad.

La música proveniente de la recepción podía escucharse allí

-Asuka: Mírame por favor...- solicitó el sujeto con voz amable. Ella, al no detectar un trazo de enojo en su voz, se armó de valor y levantó el rostro.

Para encontrar delante de si a un hombre gallardo y apuesto, con una mirada algo afligida y triste. Este sorpresivamente miraba alrededor y le tomó del brazo, llevándole a una pequeña antesala que tenía unos vestidores y unos sofás además de flores frescas.

-¿En verdad creíste que después de todo lo que insistí porque me hicieras caso, era al final un juego?- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso puedes culparme con la reputación que tienes en Diario Tokio? Se en los círculos que te mueves... se cuantas mujeres han habido en tu vida...- Eriol poco a poco se fue aproximando a su figura y le tomó delicadamente por sus codos. Sentía el dolor y el arrepentimiento en sus palabras.- ¿Cómo confiar cuando las cosas se dieron de la manera que se dieron? ¡Fui una débil al ceder! - comenzando a sollozar.- ¡Tu estabas tomado pero yo no! – tratando de separarse de él. – Y después… la que debió de detenerte fui yo y sin embargo, cedí. Como una chiquilla.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué estaba acaso tan fuera de si, que por eso hicimos el amor? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué no me recordaría de la sensación de tu piel rozando con la mía? ¿Acaso crees que eso es fácil de olvidar?

-No importa ya.- declaró ella abruptamente y sonrojada ante la descripción de lo ocurrido.- He armado un escándalo delante de tu madrastra... te he puesto en vergüenza con la mitad de los invitados...

Le tomó en brazos diciendo.- ¡Por amor de Dios! Deja de pensar en los demás y en el que dirán... olvídate de ellos; esto es entre nosotros: Solo, tu y yo.

-¿A ti no te importa? ¿Hablas en serio? – los dedos de él comenzaron a secar las lagrimillas que habían corrido por sus mejillas.

-Claro que no me importa. Desde que llegué lo único que hice fue tratar de localizarte... de hablar...

-Lo se.- admitió avergonzada- Lo siento... es que pensé... que jugabas conmigo. Que ya que me di tan fácil a ti...- ocasionando una sonrisilla encantadora de sus labios.- ¿Ahora te burlas de mi? Merezco que te burles...

-Al contrario... me da risa eso de "te diste tan fácil" ¿Acaso te olvidas de todo lo que tuve que perseguirte para que al menos me dieras la oportunidad? Nunca me diste la oportunidad... y ese día...- suspiró.

Sonrojada declaró.- Lo se...- ocultando un momento su rostro con sus manos.- Lamento eso...- pero él le cayó sorpresivamente con un beso.

-Yo no lo lamento- declaró firmemente.- No era mi mejor momento y lo se. El día anterior me había enterado que mi padre iba a morir...

.-Lo lamento- expresó ella conmovida y de todo corazón. – Creo que enredé las cosas al final ¿no es cierto?

-No tanto. – encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándole agregó.-¡Pero te he echado de menos como un loco!

-Yo te ... he extrañado también- declaró ella descansando su rostro en la base de su cuello.

-Espero que no te vuelvas a desaparecer- declaró él a modo de orden.- Vamos a ir al paso, cierto pero ya es inevitable no ver lo que hay entre nosotros...

-¿Qué cosa?

Él levantó su rostro con su mano y declaró.- Este magnetismo. Es inútil huir de él. hasta ilógico ¿Lo sientes, no es así? – agregando con una mirada llena de intenso deseo y un brillo que hizo que Asuka sintiera su cuerpo temblar.- Pero pienso llevar esto al final... hasta todo el final sin reservas..

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¿Qué crees que quiero? Te quiero a ti. – declaró con persistencia y total honestidad. - Desde aquel día no he vuelto a ser el mismo. No puedo dormir una noche completa sabiendo que no estás a mi lado... y quiero que estés a mi lado. – Tomando sus manos y llevándosela a sus labios – Me entiendes ¿no es así?

-¿No crees que nos estamos precipitando? – preguntó ella temerosa de un segundo fracaso. De un nuevo error, pero este podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

-¿Me quieres o no?

Ella asintió azorándose un segundo.

-¿Me deseas o no?

Asintió nuevamente.

-Esto lo que siento aquí, - señalando su propio pecho- Supera todo lo que he sentido en mi vida. No quiero terminar como mi padre, perdiendo lo que pudo ser, solo por no mostrar quien era en realidad. Por mostrar, amor, humildad, condescendencia o debilidad. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero reempezar en tu vida... si me lo permites...

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, escuchando aquello. ¿Acaso hablaba él en serio? ¿La quería a su lado? ¿Acaso la amaba? Parecía que si, porque sino, no habría dicho todo aquello.

Pero ella lo amaba. Había aprendido a ver su amor por él en su ausencia y en lo que vino después. Ella asintió en silencio. Dudaba en decirle el resto. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ella misma ni se lo creía aun.

Y es que se había enterado dos días antes. Pensaba que, hablaría con su padre y explicaría la situación. No creía que hubiera percances por ese lado. Criaría al hijo de ambos como suyo pero jamás le habría reclamado responsabilidades paternales.

Sin embargo ahí estaba: Creciendo dentro de su vientre el fruto de una noche de pasión desinhibida con un hombre que le hacía sentir cosas inimaginables para ella.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó el hombre ajeno a sus pensamientos.

-Si, vamos a bailar- aceptó ella siendo guiada después de un beso largo y tierno, al salón donde se realizaba la recepción.

Cuando su hermano y su padre los vieron entrar juntos y de la mano, el chico no hizo mas que un signo de aprobación con su mano y sonrió a su hermana. Los ojos de su hermana brillaban con notable alegría mientras era guiada a la pista de baile.

Bailaban con las demás personas allí presentes. Sonomi permanecía a un lado, observando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su mirada a Tomoyo bailar con Touya.

Después de todo había estado equivocada respecto al hombre. Se notaba en su mirada como adoraba a su hija.

No tendría dinero, pero sabría hacerla feliz con lo que tenía.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – declaró una voz a su lado. Sorprendida se preguntó. ¿Cuándo el hombre se había acercado? – Ella asintió en silencio y dejó que se sentara.

-Muy bonita recepción- declaró ella haciendo conversación.- Se nota que Sakura y ese hombre Li podrán ser muy felices... me alegro por ella.- haciendo una pausa agregó.- Su madre estaría tan orgullosa si la viese ahora..- observando a la pareja que intercambiaba besos cortos mientras bailaban.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Fujitaka extendiéndole su mano. Sonomi se sonrojó sutilmente.

Rápidamente declaró mas por nerviosismo- El médico me dijo que no podría agotarme o recibir fuertes emociones...

Fujitaka sonrió ampliamente y dijo con acento desafiador inusual en él.-Vamos Sonomi; es un baile lento, no un concierto de rock.

Sonomi le miró sorprendida y no pudo ante su respuesta, evitar el sonreír.

-Te llevaré al paso- declaró Fujitaka. Finalmente la convenció y la mujer tomó su mano intercambiando miradas algo conspiradoras durante la pieza.

Touya y Tomoyo le habían visto. Sakura lo observó por igual bailando con su ahora esposo.

El médico declaró.- Si será la primera vez... – sorprendido de la sonrisa de ambos y las palabras intercambiadas mientras bailaban.

Mostraban una intimidad que aturdió a Tomoyo quien declaró.- ¿Será acaso un cese a las hostilidades?

-Probablemente pequeña- afirmó Touya. Miró a sus ojos azules y declaró.- Al menos sabemos que, se llevarán mejor cuando sea nuestro turno de casarnos.

-¿No te molesta que lo de Sakura sea tan espontáneo? – sorprendiéndose- ¿Aceptas a Li ya como marido de Sakura?

-Jamás aceptaré a ese sujeto como miembro de la familia. Pero admito que, me alegra mas a mi hermana sonriendo que, como un lirón como en el pasado- observando a la pareja de recién casados entonces entornando los ojos agregó. - -Pero parece que el sujeto quisiera partirla en dos... ¡Mira como la tiene agarrada! – observando la cercanía con que bailaban.

Tomoyo sintiéndose arrojada declaró aproximándose íntimamente a su persona- ¿Te refieres a esto? – atrayendo su mirada atónita a su figura.

Los ojos del hombre brillaban con un deseo oscuro.- Me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes no es así? – olvidándose un instante de Sakura y su esposo.- Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando me tocas o te insinúas y este es el resultado... me olvido de todos...- besándole los labios.

--------------

Ya estaban en la hora del café cuando Shaoran se separó de Sakura unos instantes para despedirse de su madre y los demás. Sakura ya vestida en otro traje de color blanco perla salía de la habitación donde se había preparado para su boda y ahora para su luna de miel que al abrir se encontró con Meiling.

-¡Hola! ¿ya se marchan? –preguntó con una sonrisilla sonrojando a Sakura.

-Bueno, si. Tan pronto como Shaoran termine de despedirse en privado con su madre.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a Syaoran tan radiante. Y te lo debo todo a ti...

-No se Mei. – declaró Sakura algo orgullosa de sus palabras- ¿Y si esto ha sido un tonto impulso...

-No. No lo es. Lo amas... y él te ama a ti... no hacen falta años para conocer a una persona o meses... Sakura- tomando su rostro- Recuerda que Syaoran tenía mucho tiempo conociéndote. Pese a que era tu jefe y lejos de tu alcance, siempre te protegió y te mantuvo lejos del peligro... se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que te conoció. Y eso debe de bastar.

Sakura asintió en silencio y preguntó.- ¿Cuándo te vemos nuevamente?

-No se. Supongo que cuando regresen. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Haré un desfile para caridad en Venecia y luego, me tomaré un descanso.

-¿En serio?

Asintió para declarar- retomar prioridades. El modelaje no me hace tan feliz como antes... siento que algo me falta. Me tomaré un descanso y las cosas con calma. Luego, veremos.

-¿Y Mijail? No lo he visto.

-No—abochornándose un instante.- Está terminado una asignación en Rusia y vendrá a verme la próxima semana a China. Las cosas van muy en serio.

-¡Me alegro por ti Mei! En verdad que si...- viéndole sonreírle con alegría.

Mei le abrazó con ternura y declaró.- Que tengan un buen viaje Sakura. Y lo siento... nuevamente... por todo lo que pasaste con Tieng.

-Despreocúpate de ello. Ese hombre no volverá a molestarte.

Mei asintió y se despidió de ella finalmente. Sakura cuando salía para recibir las despedidas de parte de los invitados se alegró que a su lado venía su esposo. Pero mas que todo, la llegada de Asuka y Eriol juntos y de la mano, hizo que ella sonriera a ambos.

-Sakura ¿no te iras sin despedirte de nosotros? – preguntó la joven con una mirada diferente a como mas temprano.

Abrazó a su amiga y le dijo algo a su oído y Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente a su amiga. Asuka asintió con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

Eriol y Shaoran no se daban cuenta pues estaban conversando.- ¿No lo sabe? – preguntó su amiga en confidencia.

-No. Buscaré la manera de contárselo. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy!

-Entonces ¿Resolviste todos los problemas?

Asintió al ver que Eriol y Shaoran se volteaban a ellos. Eriol se aproximó a besar la mejilla de Sakura y declaró.- Cuando vuelvan avísennos. Organizaré una cena en mi apartamento...

-¿No volverás a Londres? – preguntó Shaoran pícaramente. Eriol se rascó la punta de la nariz nervioso.

-Tengo que volver pero regresaré tan pronto como pueda- mirando a Asuka de reojo y ella sonriéndole.- Ahora tengo razones más que suficientes para quedarme. – besándole la mejilla a la japonesa pelirroja. – Estaré de vuelta para cuando regresen de la luna de miel.

-Me alegro… que todo esté bien.- declaró Shaoran sonriéndoles a ambos.- Por los dos…

-Gracias. Aunque eso no significa que, no se irá conmigo…- expuso Eriol sonriéndole.

-¡Claro que no! Tengo que trabajar… recién empecé y no puedo marcharme así nada mas… - discutió Noikaru.

-Cariño: Creo que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en eso- le respondió Eriol y los esposos sonrieron ante aquella disyuntiva.

-Adiós Sakura. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas- se despidió la mujer.

-Adiós- abrazándose a la chica. Después llegaron Touya y Tomoyo y Touya miraba de reojo y con rostros de pocos amigos al ahora esposo de su hermana.

-No me simpatizaste antes, menos ahora, pero por lo menos, no te odio Li- Declaró Touya cuando se acercó a despedirse. Extendió su mano y Shaoran respondió, pero Touya agregó-Lo único es que, te andes con cuidado: lastimas a mi hermana, y necesitarás un brazo nuevo… ¿Ha quedado claro?

A los presentes les surgieron unas gotas en sus cabezas.

-No tiene porque decírmelo. La cuidaré… y si le lastimo alguna vez, yo mismo me arrancaré ese brazo y se lo entregaré.

-------------------------

Las despedidas y buenos deseos, fueron tan rápidos como en un sueño. Pronto los recién casados estaban en la limosina que los conduciría al hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas y después se marcharían al exterior, trayendo consigo un merecido descanso del par.

Sakura apoyada en su pecho, observaba con deleite su sortija de matrimonio que decía mudamente que ya era de él. Shaoran tomó aquella mano entre las suyas donde mostraba por igual su sortija.

Sakura sonrió atrayendo su pensar- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Pensaba que, la vida de nosotros no será tan fácil. Es decir… - tratando de no sonar arrepentida.- Solo que viajarás mucho…

-No tanto. Los negocios de Hong Kong lo controlan mis cuñados. Los Londres y Rusia ya fueron vendidos y aprovecharemos la próxima semana sino te molesta ir a América a poner en venta el diario de allá. No te molesta ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no. – replicó besando sus labios. – Siempre y cuando la pase a tu lado, no habrá problema- haciéndole sonreír.

-Ningún matrimonio es perfecto… pero lo nuestro funcionará, ¿Cierto Sakura?- besando tiernamente sus labios.

-Claro que si. Tal vez me tomó más tiempo admitirlo…- declaró con ternura – Pero Shaoran: Para Mi, Creo que también, Siempre fuiste Tu…

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras el resto del camino. Pues Shaoran besó los labios de su esposa, sintiendo con ellos, la ternura y la felicidad que irradiaba aquel paso que ambos tomaron para reiniciar las vidas felices y juntas que se merecían.

**----------- Fin. **

**Comentarios de la desenfrenada autora. ¡Hoe! ¡Increíble! Terminé el capitulo… yipeeeee! Finalmente pude concluir esta historia que ha captado tantos seguidores. ¡Muchisisimas gracias a quienes han soportado la espera y la incertidumbre que volvió locos a muchos… **

**Ahora a responder la incertidumbre que ha estado rodeando a muchos de ustedes, por algún tiempo:**

**La primera ¿Habrá epilogo? La autora responde que sip. Habrán tres epílogos siendo más exactos. Tal cual le ocurrió a mi cuatacha Daulaci, dos epílogos salían super largos y bastante agotadores. El primer epilogo estará publicado de hoy a veintiún días. Me disculpo por la larga espera pero es que, tengo todavía que ajustar unos cuantos detalles y el tiempo es bastante corto. **

**Lo Segundo. ¿Qué pasó con la historia "Dos Vidas"? Simplemente la he sacado de los servidores y la estoy reconfigurando. Es decir, le estoy cambiando muchos detalles que flaqueaban la trama Principal y otros personajes y escenas además de eventos tienen que ser cambiados. La historia resurgirá pronto – Eso espero- De aquí a cuando termine con los epílogos de Para Mi. Los que seguían la historia, les extiendo mis mas humildes disculpas por ello, pues se que por sus correos y comentarios, estaban encariñados con la historia y seguían de cerca la trama. Les aseguro- Tratando de mantener mi humildad- que la espera y el sacrificio valdrán la pena. **

**Tercero ¿Qué ocurre con los compromisos de betear ciertas historias que Crystal-Chan nos ha hecho a algunos? Disculpándome por mi falta de tacto y de tiempo, tengo que desistir a ciertas invitaciones en betear historias o leerlas. Por favor entiendan que, tengo poco tiempo y además ya estoy comprometida con una futura historia que viene a FFNET y Grenier además de Daulaci Chan y otro proyectito que hay con otra fantástica escritora de ff- ¡Sabes quien eres! – y otro proyecto que anda por ahí y tb dos vidas. Agradezco vuestra confianza y disposición para hacerme llegar sus historias y archivos pero no puedo responder tan rápido como quisiera. **

**Ahora si, finalizado ese detallito a los comentarios. **

**Saludando a los nuevos nombres que han aparecido en los comentarios del pasado capitulo. Gracias a ASuki-chan, Miato-sakurachan. Sara-li – lamento lo de las separaciones; usualmente el servidor de FFNET, tiende a borrar las líneas de separación que coloco entre una escena y otra. Espero que este capitulo sea mas comprensible de leer. Gusto en responder tu inquietud y espero tus comentarios. ¡Chaus! -, Acseiks, Sakume Nohara, Marineyha-chan, Shaery-Hiroshi - Lamento lo ocurrido con Dos Vidas. La verdad es que, la secuencia o la trama estaba decayendo y no valía la pena publicar algo mediocre. aunq andabas por el capitulo seis no habrá problemas de adaptarte a la secuencia. Disculpa nuevamente y gracias por tus comentarios acerca de la saga Mi Destino. ¡besos! **

**Daulaci, Nena0500, Yelitza- ¿Es que eres una vampiresa que no duermes en la noche Oo? – Lax91, Fénix Girl, Yohko – Como siempre tus comentarios tan certeros… jajaja gracias por tu apoyo y espero que charlemos pronto. ¡besos! Emmariddle, Kendapassoma, Celina Sosa, Chik-happy, Fabiana- Gracias por tus comentarios jaja me reí un poco con ello- Hikari Katsuragi, Chouri, Erica- Estas dos no saben como les agradezco y a Celina por su longevidad siguiendo mis historias. Se los agradezco infinitamente igual a cada una de las chicas aquí mencionadas. – KMy-Chan, Syaoran Sakurocks- mis queridas niñas, ¡espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Cuídense mucho y no hace falta decirles que, este capitulo tb se lo dedico. ¡besos!- Selene Kiev. .- gracias por colocar este rr. Se que no siempre todos pueden seguir los capítulos o dejar RR cada oportunidad, pero aun así agradezco el apoyo cada vez que sea posible. Cuídate mucho y gracias. – Isis Temptation. Señora si comentarios… si ud me pone a sufrir ¿Acaso cree que se libraría tan fácil de mi persona? ¡Eso jamás! Un beso para ud y todos los individuos a su alrededor… ellos saben cuales son jijijijijiji. – Megumi Chan "Mas vale tarde que nunca" Gracias por tu RR y cuídate.- - Camili, Amni123, Honguito, Cari y finalmente Sakurapotterhayes. Gracias a todos y todas quienes han seguido la historia aunq no dejan RR. Gracias a Sofi quien este mes se ha quedado en silencio pero entiendo que las cosas a veces se le complican. Besos a Barbara y Karenina quien se que, siguen los capítulos aunque se le vuelve difícil con sus responsabilidades. Gracias tb a aquellos que en algún momento dejaron rr y no pudieron por una razón u otra dejar mas… un beso enorme y se cuidan todos… **

**Recuerden que, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Eriol- Señores si tengo que pagarle el boleto lo hago jijiji ya saben Yohko e Isis jajaja- o Sirius Black a Crystal23 o Sakurajournal **


	22. EPILOGO I

**Para mí, Siempre Fuiste tu"**

**Por Crystal.**

**-------- Epilogo----- **

**Preámbulo: la historia y los personajes – por más que quisiera que no fuera así- no son míos: pertenecen a CLAMP y los tomo para la presente trama y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**El siguiente capitulo contendrán escenas pg13 y lo advierto de antemano para las personas susceptibles y demás que sean menores de 13 años, se abstengan de leer las partes que son indicadas previo a su inicio mas adelante en este epilogo. No quiero demandas ni insultos ni tampoco nada de ofensas. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Daulaci, sin la cual creo que estos epílogos serían un verdadero caos. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional en este proyecto. **

**---------------------------------------------- **

Por el momento, en la residencia no se sentía si quiera el vuelo de un mosquito. Todo estaba apacible. El reloj y su caminar era lo único que interrumpía el silencio en la confortable sala de estar. Nada sorprendente a un rutinario vivir y una típica tarde de sábado, cuando, la puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse en la estancia, revelando en el suelo una silueta delgada. Una mujer vistiendo unos overoles, guantes de jardinería y un sombrero para protegerse del sol, deja un canasto tejido sobre la mesa de la estancia y se quita el sombrero. Saca de uno de los anchos bolsillos de su pantalón lo que parecía un pequeño radio blanco cuyo otro radio, estaba en la habitación inmediatamente arriba del salón de la residencia.

Se había mudado a esa casa, cuando se enteró que tendría gemelos. Tomoyo Kinomoto sonrió sutilmente al recordar nuevamente como la cara de su flamante esposo, se transformó de un total "Espero que no sea nada malo" a un "No puedo creerlo, dime que bromeas" y es que, lo que menos esperaban esos dos es que, no iban solo a ser padres, sino ¡A haber superado todas las barreras posibles para que aquello no ocurriera¡Eran para finalizar, gemelos los nuevos miembros de su familia!

Y es que ella, y su esposo adoraban a los niños. ¡Prácticamente Touya ayudó a Fujitaka a criar a Sakura! Pero no era eso parte de los digamos contras. El asunto era que, ella salió con aquella noticia de embarazada cuando, ellos se protegían precisamente de tener hijos.

Era mas por la carrera de él y su vida recién iniciada como matrimonio, que por alguna clase de desprecio en contra de los niños. Aunque ella secretamente quería tener bebés pero comprendía que aun tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para criar sus niños.

Bien, ella no llevaba la píldora. No porque era su decisión, mas bien porque su esposo, siendo medico sabía de ciertas contraindicaciones que tenía el susodicho medicamento a largo plazo y adoraba a su mujer- Adorar hasta la muerte y mas allá- que no quería que nada malo le pasara a ella. Así que él se cuidaba por ambos.

Pero ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aquello no era suficiente?

Un pequeño gritito la despertó de sus pensamientos, vio el pequeño radio que emitía después una risilla traviesa. Sus hijos se encontraban tomando la siesta en el segundo piso e imaginando que habrían despertado con hambre, procuró tomar un poco del pastel de manzana y canela que tenía enfriando en la mesa y leche para ambos.

Los niños tenían un poco más de dos años. ¡Así mismo: El buen doctor y su esposa habían tenido Gemelos que adoptaron los nombres de Kotaru y Kohaku!. Cumplirían tres años en ocho meses y la noticia les atrapó de sorpresa, fue aun mas la sorpresa de su suegro- quien había anunciado que se iba a una excavación inca por espacio de diez meses- quien se encontró con que para cuando volviera sería abuelo.

Y es que Touya Kinomoto era genio y porte hasta la tumba y sus hijos habían heredado algunos gestos de su galán esposo. Fue a la habitación y abriendo la puerta despacio sus ojos se maravillaron al observar a los dos retoños quienes obedientes, observaban desde sus lechos donde habían tomado la siesta.

Los dos chicuelos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta la mesilla de plástico a su altura que había en la recamara. Tomoyo depositó la merienda sobre la misma y acarició sus cabellos.

¡Si que fue difícil tener dos niños de un solo golpe! Aun recordaba los gritos de ánimo que su madre le daba. Touya estaba atorado en una conferencia en Kyoto cuando a los pequeños se les ocurrió el venir al mundo.

Pero nada se comparaba a la cara de Touya el día que se enteró que sería papá.

Tomoyo se había sentido cansada las últimas semanas y no entendía el porque. En el tope de su tocador se encontraba una foto en marco de plata del día de sus nupcias con su esposo. Eso había sido dos meses atrás.

_Había procurado una cita con el doctor pues se encontraba aquello extraño. Su cansancio era en todo momento y hasta había cortado sus horas de trabajo en la oficina para poder descansar más. _

_Recordó en aquel momento las palabras de su madre. – "Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?" _

_-Si, mamá ¿por qué lo preguntas? – interrogó la amatista cuando dejó unas ideas a su madre antes de regresar a su trabajo. Y es que, aunque dejó el trabajo de camarera no pudo dejar su labor en el hogar de ancianos. Había solicitado el cupo de asistente de encargada cuando el señor que ocupaba el puesto se retiró del trabajo pero cooperaba cuando podía en las empresas Daidouji... _

_-Te noto algo cansada... ¿no será que te estás esforzando de mas? Tal vez, no es bueno que volvieras a ayudarme. _

_-Tonterías. Además tengo que hacerlo: prometí ayudarte y eso haré. _

_-Si pero te noto fatigada... tal vez no puedas trabajar y mantener un hogar. _

_-Mamá: puedo hacer ambas cosas. Es que, el señor Fujitaka viajará pronto a Perú y estoy planeando la mudanza a la casa de Tomoeda. Sabes que el no quiere vender la casa y nos la ha ofrecido a Touya y a mi..._

_-Si y estoy de acuerdo. Para una pareja que va a tener familia, una casa es mas conveniente que un departamento en medio de la ciudad. _

_-Mamá; Touya y yo no tenemos planeado por lo pronto tener hijos. _

_-¡Cosa que es un desastre¿Cómo pueden pensar dejar los niños para luego¡Cuando sea tarde, a lo mejor! _

_-No mamá - replicó ella pacientemente: habían pasado un par de semanas desde el reclamo de Sonomi de tener nietos. ¡Por lo menos se adaptó a la idea de que su hija se haya casado con el buen galeno!_

_-Es que no se cuanto tiempo de vida me queda querida...- dijo a su hija y agregando con un suspiró – Quisiera al menos tener un nietecito antes de partir de este mundo._

_-¡Mamá! Te queda mucho tiempo antes de dejarnos...- exclamó ella alarmada ante los pensamientos póstumos de su progenitora. Cambiando de tema agregó.- ¿Vienes a la cena de mañana en la noche a la casa, no? Es una cena de despedida para el padre de Sakura. _

_Sonomi_ _hesitó en aceptar.- Creo que es un asunto mas de ustedes... estaría entrometiéndome- declaró vergonzosa.- Además, tengo un par de compromisos con unos clientes...- mirando su reloj._

_-Es mañana en la noche ¿no puedes cancelarlo? Es el padre de Touya. Además no eres una intrusa. ¡Eres parte de la familia! – Declaró sorprendida de las excusas expuestas por su madre y agregó.- Estará por espacio de un año en Perú. No lo veremos en mucho tiempo...- Apoyándose del respaldo de una silla y atrayendo la mirada de su madre. _

_-¡Tomoyo! – aproximándose rápidamente a su hija. _

_-Estoy bien. No tuve oportunidad de desayunar, es todo... es un ligero mareo._

_-Me comunicaré con mi chofer. Iremos a tu casa. Al menos que quieras ir a casa a comer conmigo._

_Tomoyo sintió como su estomago gruñó. Faltaban unas horas para la cena así que, estaría a tiempo en casa para preparar la cena a Touya y Fujitaka. _

_La muchacha asintió y así se marcharon a la casa de la empresaria. Tomoyo comió todo lo que le sirvieron incluso postre. Sonomi cortésmente le ofreció la mitad de la tarta que consumieron para que se la hiciera llegar a Fujitaka y Touya. _

_-Gracias por aceptarlos en nuestra familia Mamá- declaró emocionada a la hora de marcharse a casa. _

_-Tonterías. Es tu esposo y Fujitaka...- brillándole un instante la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en Tomoyo.- Bueno, con esa actitud de él, es difícil que a uno no le simpatice. _

_Guardó silencio unos segundos. Volteándose a su progenitora - ¿Alguna vez me dirás que hay de historia entre tú y el Señor Fujitaka? – sorprendiendo a su madre._

_-... ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Bueno, es obvio que hay algo... tu mirada se despierta cuando pronuncias su nombre- viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rostro de su madre adquirir un ligero rubor, pero no era por efecto del maquillaje. Tomoyo sonrió divertida y declaró.- Tomaremos otra tarde... y hablaremos..._

_Sonomi_ _asintió todavía perturbada. Pero no tanto como Tomoyo una vez puso en marcha el vehículo e iba a casa. Se encontraba extraña. Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo pasaba emisoras indistintamente y observó a la calle. Había personas cruzando la calle y las observaba con atención. Pensaba en su madre y su mirada. ¿Jamás había notado la mirada de la mujer hacía el buen señor Kinomoto? Recordó la boda de ellos y como se veían felices y ciertamente íntimos al bailar. _

"_No dudo que ahí existe una historia. Un pasado. Pero ¿Cuál será?" pensó un segundo mientras esperaba el cambio de luces del semáforo. Entonces bostezó en el volante. Tenía sueño nuevamente. No podía quedarse dormida en el volante... pero estaba cansada. _

_Pensó en ir al médico. Ese cansancio proseguía podía quedarse dormida en el volante. Y también lo encontraba irracional. Jamás se había sentido tan cansada como en aquellos últimos días. _

_Llegó a duras penas a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y al encender la luz, encontró ya las cajas con algunas de los adornos del departamento empacados. De todas maneras tomarían la casa de los Kinomoto como nuevo hogar y ya el apartamento fue rentado por otras personas. Fue al contestador y escuchó la voz de Touya Se ha presentado una cirugía de Corazón abierto esta tarde. Durará aproximadamente unas ocho horas. Estaré en casa antes de la media noche. Te amo acabándose el mensaje. _

_Tomoyo se fue a su habitación. Tenía un par de horas entonces, para descansar antes de preparar la cena a Touya. Sin quitarse si quiera la ropa, se echó en su cama quedándose en minutos, profundamente dormida. _

_Sentía que la zarandeaban. Le costó abrir los ojos y cuando volvía en si notó el sol matutino que se filtraba por la ventana. Volteándose notó a su esposo que le miraba con gesto algo preocupado y suavizó su mirada al notar sus ojos amatistas devolverle la mirada._

_-... Touya... _

_-Buenos días. Vaya que estabas cansada anoche... para irte a la cama vestida. _

_-¡Anoche! – Incorporándose rápidamente.- ¿qué hora es? _

_-Las siete- le respondió y ahí le sorprendió al tomar su temperatura- Está normal. Noto que estás muy pálida y con ojeras..._

_-Estoy bien. Solo que tengo dos horas para ir de compras y preparar todo lo de la cena de esta noche. _

_-Será mejor que no te pongas a hacer esa cena- le replicó con gesto preocupado.- Estás exhausta. _

_-Estoy bien. Solo con hambre- tocándose el vientre al sentirlo gruñir. _

_-Preparé el desayuno. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño mientras lo sirvo? – le invitó pero en verdad estaba preocupado por su bienestar. No era de su esposa quedarse dormida. Incluso cuando aun no se casaba con ella, siempre esperaba cuando se reunían, su retorno no importaba la hora que fuese. Pero también estaba el hecho que se encontraba muy cansada últimamente. ¿Efecto de la mudanza o que estaba trabajando de mas? La interrogaría cuando fuera a desayunar. _

_Veinte minutos después, Touya la esperaba sentado en la mesa. Su esposa aparecía por la puerta, acabada de darse una ducha y se sentía menos cansada. Cuando el le sirvió el café y ella servía el azúcar declaró.- Será mejor que hagas una cita para el día de hoy con tu doctor...- Tomoyo le observó aturdida- Para estar seguros, claro._

_-ME siento muy bien Touya,- insistió ella mostrando una tímida sonrisa. _

_-No lo parece.- discutió su esposo.- Últimamente estás muy cansada y eso me preocupa._

_-Gracias por preocuparte... – sonrió su esposa tomando su mano,- Pero no es necesario. Estoy bien. _

_-Aun así, me sentiría mejor..._

_Tomoyo le sonrió y declaró.- Iré al médico el próximo lunes. Tengo que organizar la cena de esta noche y aun tengo que hacer las compras... Sakura llegará a la casa de Tomoeda a las cuatro para ayudarme con la cena. Tú ve al hospital y te veré en la casa. _

_Touya no estaba del todo convencido pero aceptó a regañadientes que ella dejara la cita del médico para el lunes. Le dio mucha mente cuando llegó al hospital y pasó medio turno preocupándose por ella. Cuando tomó un receso, llamó al teléfono de Tomoyo y ella respondió. - ¿Cómo estás?_

_-... Bien..._

_-¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa._

-Eh. Si, es que, hubo mucho trafico. ¿Te veré esta noche en la cena para el señor Fujitaka?

_-Sabes que a él no le gusta que le digas así. – escuchando el silencio al otro lado de la línea agregó. – No te ahogues haciéndolo tu todo. Pídele a Sakura que te ayude en la cocina... de seguro te tendrá ahogada con las historias de su viaje a América con ese sujeto. _

_-Ese sujeto es su esposo- declaró Tomoyo. Viendo a una mujer entrar declaró.- Tengo que irme ya.- cerrando la llamada._

_Touya se aturdió y se quedó observando el aparato como si fuera una broma. ¿Acaso le había colgado? Y sin siquiera despedirse para sumarle. _

_En verdad, su esposa estaba de lo mas extraña._

_Su acompañante había entrado y llevaba algo en sus manos. Tomoyo miró con nerviosismo la pequeña caja de cartón impreso y declaró.-No tardaste mucho._

_-Habían pocas personas. ¿Te sientes mejor? _

_-No. No me siento mejor Sakura.- admitió la mujer.- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. _

_-¡Olvídalo! Me preocupaste cuando te encontré en el suelo del pasillo. _

_-Es que los comentarios de aquellas mujeres en el mercado me asustaron. ¿Qué tan efectiva es? _

_-Dicen que es 98 efectiva en certeza. Pero ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al médico Tomoyo? _

_-No. – Declaró ella- Es muy tarde ya y quiero una respuesta inmediata.- leyendo las instrucciones sonrió a su amiga nerviosa.- No es tan difícil de seguir. _

_-Ánimos. No es tan malo... _

_-Nosotros... es decir... – sonrojándose.- hemos sido muy cuidadosos._

_Sakura sonrió ante la idea que se dibujaba en su mente.- Pero nunca se es muy seguro... vamos... ¿qué podrías perder? _

_Tomoyo deseaba con tantas fuerzas tener el entusiasmo de su amiga. _

_Aquella noche, la mesa estaba rebosante de diversas degustaciones en platos predispuestos por Sakura y Tomoyo. Sonomi puso un elegante vino de mesa que completó a la perfección la degustación de los comensales. Estaban a mitad del plato principal cuando Touya fijó su mirada en el plato de su esposa._

_-No has comido prácticamente nada... _

_-Es que, no me siento bien...- se disculpó la dama. _

_-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso esto lo hizo Sakura? - preguntó Touya aligerando el ambiente un poco. _

-¡Hermano! cocino muy bien, gracias. – Agregó haciendo un puchero y con gesto indignado.

_-Es cierto. Sakura es gran cocinera- le defendió Shaoran para desgracia de Touya. _

_Este con gesto de molestar le declaró.- Claro...tiene que hablar... te dejaría sin comer si pudiera._

_-¡Touya!- le gritó indignada Sakura. _

_-Adelante, coman. Es que, no tengo apetito. – declaró la joven amatista retirando el plato con alimentos de enfrente de ella. En verdad, tenía el estómago revuelto. _

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Primero te quedas dormida y luego, no tienes hambre... _

_Fujitaka_ _estudió la mirada de Tomoyo y después miró a Sonomi. Esta esperaba pacientemente una respuesta departe de su hija. Sakura por su parte, si sabía lo que pasaba. Pero Tomoyo dijo que esperaría a darle la noticia cuando estuvieran a solas. Así que SAkura para evitar comentar declaró.- Es solo que no tiene hambre. No es nada del otro mundo hermano- y sonriendo agregó.- Nos dedicamos a comer antes de cenar…_

_-Pero tu tienes hambre…- argumentó su esposo. _

_-Porque no comí tanto como Tomoyo…- defendió la ojiverde mirando a Shaoran con ternura pero Shaoran notó que no le revelaba todo.- Adelante…la cena se enfría- tratando de cubrir las espaldas de su amiga y retomar la cena._

_Ciertamente el descubrimiento de aquel día, era sorprendente. Durante la cena, la habían transcurrido mas o menos normal, preguntándole a Fujitaka acerca de su viaje y el siguiente que haría. En eso había rondado la conversación de aquella noche. Tomoyo evadía la mirada de Touya y Sakura lo había notado que no era la mejor circunstancias de revelar los eventos: Según le dijo Tomoyo, no había sido el mejor momento que ocurriera lo que ella estaba pasando. Y aquel no creía que era el mejor momento para revelarlo. _

_Mientras, Tomoyo luchaba con todo su ser mientras doblaba y desdoblaba su servilleta la manera para no encarar a Touya y revelarle la verdad. _

_Pero sorpresivamente no sería ni ella, Sakura o Touya quienes revelarían la verdad. _

_-¡Oh Dios mío! –Declaró Sonomi sorprendida- No estás comiéndote los camarones... _

_Tomoyo levantó la mirada a su madre e igual Touya. – No tengo ganas mamá- declaró Tomoyo _

_-¡Tomoyo!- sonrió Sonomi complacida. - ¡Estás embarazada! _

_Sakura dejó caer sus palillos en el plato que comía. ¿Cómo ella lo supo? Mientras, Shaoran dejó caer el camarón que se llevaba a la boca y Fujitaka dejó a mitad de camino su copa de vino. _

_-... ¿qué? _

_-Tomoyo está embarazada. –Sonriendo y los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ese agotamiento, tu cansancio... y tu repudio a los camarones ¡Yo también hice malestar contra mariscos cuando te esperaba a ti! – recalcó una Sonomi Daidouji que hinchaba de felicidad. _

_Tomoyo miró a Touya para notar su expresión que sorpresivamente, era de pasmo total. Se imaginaba que no era la mejor noticia del mundo para su esposo. ¡Se acaban de casar y habían planeado no tener hijos hasta mucho después y ella le venía con aquello¡Era su culpa! Pensaba ella. Ahora Touya, le reclamaría que no era el mejor momento y que no podían ser padres en aquel instante. _

_Tomoyo dejó su servilleta y salió corriendo a los pisos superiores. _

_Touya todavía no articulaba nada. Apenas si se dio cuenta cuando su esposa se retiró estrepitosamente del comedor. _

_Touya cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa se disculpó y fue siguiendo a su esposa por el piso de arriba siguió los sollozos hasta el que era meses antes la habitación de Sakura. La encontró al abrir la puerta abrazando uno de los peluches de Sakura y de cuclillas en la cama. Quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Touya cerró la puerta detrás de él. _

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana? – preguntó el hombre aun atónito. _

_-No lo sabía... esta mañana... me enteré...esta tarde...- hipando. _

_Touya se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le extendió una mano. Ella sorprendida la tomó y se aproximó a él y fue tomada en sus brazos. – Me tienes que estar bromeando...- recalcó él con emoción.- ¡Embarazada! _

_-Se que no es lo que querías Touya. Ambos habíamos hablado de, esperar... pero no fue mi culpa... _

_-¡Pequeña! – Declaró tomándole por su barbilla.- Si fue tu culpa, eres la culpable de hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra- sorprendiéndole.- No pienses lo contrario. Tonto fui yo que siendo médico, no detecté los síntomas e hice una conjetura…- sonriendo sutilmente. _

_-Pero... hace un momento... _

_-Hace un momento, la noticia me atrapó de golpe- reveló mientras sus ojos observaban maravillados los de su esposa.- Se que, lo hemos hablado. Que esperaríamos un tiempo para tenerlos, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer si han venido antes? _

_Tomoyo se acurrucó en su pecho mientras le rodeaba su marido uno de sus hombros y dijo con un hito de voz.- Pero... nos cuidamos tanto Touya... _

_El rió sutilmente para agregar- Vaya médico que soy yo. Ningún anticonceptivo es cien por ciento efectivo. ¿Cuántos meses tienes? _

_-No lo se. Me hice una prueba casera. _

_-Pues mañana iremos con tu doctor. Tú y yo... – sorprendiéndole.- Así veremos desde cuando somos tres Kinomotos.- besando sus labios con dulzura y pasión. - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces Pequeña mía! – Abrazándole - ¡muy Feliz! _

_-¡Touya! Me haces feliz por igual- sonrió la mujer por primera vez y tranquila.- ¡No sabía como reaccionarías!_

_-¿Cómo reaccionaría? – Besándole a sus labios.- Soy dichoso... no era lo que planeamos pero no me importa- acariciando su rostro. – Es un hijo... de ambos.- haciendo una pausa- ¿le damos la noticia formalmente a los demás? _

_Asintiendo siendo llevada de la mano por su esposo. Cuando ambos bajaron las escaleras, tenían cuatro pares de ojos mirándoles en expectativas. Finalmente Touya declaró riendo-¡Tendremos un hijo! – siendo apagado su grito por los vítores de los presentes y la tranquilidad de su esposa se notaba en sus ojos.._

Tomoyo dejaría a sus hijos jugando con un rompecabezas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ella descendió siendo seguida por un par de pasitos que se escuchaban. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una radiante Sonomi Daidouji que se escondía detrás de unas gafas de sol.- ¡Mamá! – abrazándole con entusiasmo.

-¡Hija¡Que gusto! – respondió al saludo. Dirigiéndose a sus dos nietos los miró detrás de las piernas de Tomoyo.- Vengan a saludar a la abuela Sonomi.

Ambos chicuelos se acercaron y saludaron a la mujer quien se abrió paso, cargándolos a ambos en sus brazos mientras Tomoyo decía.- ¡Mamá! Cuidado para que no te ahogues...

-Estoy bien – le respondió su madre sintiéndose la abuela mas dichosa del mundo y declaró.-¡Me divertí mucho en mi viaje a China!- declaró con entusiasmo yendo a un sofá.- Traje a cada uno de los chicos regalos... – crispando los dedos aparecieron dos mujeres vestidas de traje con montones de paquetes en sus manos y los dejaron encima de la mesa y se retiraron.- Espero que les gusten.

-No te hubieras molestado. ¡Es demasiado!

-Es poco para mis nietos- declaró Sonomi feliz y radiante. - ¿Me han extrañado chicos?

- Lo que les gusta es estar con su abuela- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole. Los chicos abrían sus regalos, mientras Sonomi observaba las vestimentas de su hija. Ella respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta, declaró.- Estaba trabajando en el jardín.

-Tomoyo: jamás imaginé que serías feliz solo con esto...- señalando a su alrededor.- Admito que tenía mis reservas antes... – sonriéndole agregó.- Pero en todo el tiempo que viviste en casa, nunca te vi tan feliz como ahora... adoras esta casa... adoras a tus hijos...

-Adoro mi vida—declaró con firmeza- Y a Touya. Él ha hecho que mi vida sea perfecta. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser su esposa.

-.Me doy cuenta del error que cometí años atrás...

-Mamá: no pienses en eso ahora. ¿Por supuesto que irás a la fiesta, cierto?

-No la me perderé por nada del mundo- declaró sonrojándose un segundo. Cambiando de tema preguntó.- ¿Y cuando llega a casa ese esposo tuyo¿no pretenderá llegar tarde hoy para el evento de esta noche?

-No. Touya saldrá temprano. Con mucha suerte, saldremos de aquí a la hora precisa… ¿te reunirás con nosotros allá?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó la mujer.- No pienso volver a montarme en ese vehiculo de ustedes con ese marido tuyo conduciendo…

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza- Touya jamás pondría en riesgo neustras vidas mamá.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que por poco y nos matamos cuando el condujo aquella vez?

-Estaba en labor de parto – Le respondió a su progenitora con una actitud defensora de su marido.- Sabes que Touya estaba mas nervioso que nosotras dos juntas.

-Aun así no debió conducir de aquella manera… mis nervios no han vuelto a ser los mismos…

Los chicos jugando delante de ellas, atrajo las miradas de ambas mujeres. Sonomi agregó con cierta dulzura- Pero…me alegro… que sepa merecerte Tomoyo…- los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a sentirse húmedos.- Y estos hermosos bebés.

--------------------------------------------

-¡Está a punto de darme un infarto¿Dónde se han metido todos? – gritó hilarante mientras dejaba entrever sus nervios. La mujer estaba pesando en aquellos instantes kilos que, no eran una costumbre en ella mas allá de cuando estaba encinta. Y era la segunda vez de tal evento.

Tanto su hermano un hilarante adolescente que ya tenía una novia y estaba casi terminando la preparatoria, estaba escondiéndose de sus escandalosos gritos. Y es que, cuando su hermana entraba al último trimestre de embarazo, se volvía... una persona totalmente diferente...

-Un monstruo- murmuró el jovenzuelo de diecisiete años al escuchar los reclamos de su hermana a la distancia.

Pese a que la casa era de dos niveles, eran escuchados tal cual eran notables para aquella edad. Unos débiles toques en su puerta, lo hicieron pararse del ordenador y apagar el monitor (Y es que si era Asuka- cosa que dudaba gracias a las pausas y débiles toques- no quería que viera la pagina de internet que visitaba que, digamos en síntesis, escandalizarían a su hermana la mirada a cuerpos esqueléticos, posiciones sacadas de libros sexuales e imágenes pornográficas que el normal adolescente poseía en su ordenador), fue a la puerta notando con alegría a su sobrino de tres años que le miraba con dulzura, mostrando unos enormes ojos azules un rostro pálido como la nieve y una inocente postura, traía arrastrando su oso de peluche color café con el que dormía usualmente.

-Mami... despertó a mí.

El adolescente suspiró y tomó a su sobrino en sus brazos. – Si, que le vamos a hacer. – cerrando la puerta y sentándose con su sobrino en la cama obviando a su alrededor el desorden de su habitación- Cuando está embarazada, se vuelve un ogro- suspiró acariciando los cabellos del mayor y primogénito de Eriol Hiragizawa.- Y no hay nada que hacer para ello...

Se sorprendió que su hermana haya tenido solo un hijo en tres años. ¡Esos dos vivían viajando juntos! – bien, ellos le habían llevado en par de ocasiones a sus viajes, pero tampoco se pasaba el día con ellos. Pero aun así su cuñado vivía pegado de su hermana y era alguna veces empalagosos cuando estaban (o creían estar) a solas en la casa o alguna habitación lo cierto era que, sorprendido estaba que el pequeño Shawn tuviera ya casi tres años para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Le hizo una cosquilla en su cintura para que el chicuelo riera con ganas y lo logró. Eriol por su parte, trabajaba aun como jefe ejecutivo de Diario Tokio y tenía que hacer viajes regulares a Londres a ver a Mirtle y a sus hermanastras. Pero Kanji sabía que la única razón por la cual su cuñado no se llevó a Asuka aquella semana era por el simple hecho que la mujer ya no estaba en posibilidades de viajar estando tan cerca el momento que llegara al mundo el segundo Hiragizawa.

Asuka por su parte, cuando cumplió el octavo mes, se dio licencia automática de maternidad de su trabajo. Había vuelto a trabajar precisamente un mes antes de quedar encinta. Y entonces ¡Zas! la sorpresa: Esperaban otro Hiragizawa.

La residencia estilo occidental estaba en uno de los sectores mas acomodados y en las afueras de Tokio. Eriol dejó su departamento de soltero justo después que finalmente se casaran.

Temía que recordando como fue que esos dos fue que finalmente contrajeron matrimonio, traería a colación que su hermana aparecería en cualquier momento por la habitación. Y no estaba equivocado.

Se escucharon dos toques fuertes a la puerta antes de que la embarazada Señora Hiragizawa ingresara a la habitación fue lo que preparó a Kanji para el estado de humor de su hermana. Vestida ya con trajes de fiesta- adecuada también para su estado- su hermana recorrió con la mirada aquella habitación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Creí decirle a la Señora Takano que, limpiara tu habitación Kanji.

-E iba a hacerlo, pero la hice cambiar de parecer- declaró el adolescente observando a su alrededor. Y es que la habitación de invitados en la Residencia Hiragizawa, en cierta forma parecía zona de guerra: ropas en el suelo, calcetines, cds esparcidos donde quiera y libros por doquier era poco para lo que realmente había en la habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes tener chicas aquí si tienes este desastre? – tomando a su hijo en sus brazos. Kanji, nuevamente se lo quitó de los mismos.

-¿Cuándo me has dejado traer chicas aquí arriba en el tiempo que vengo a vivir con ustedes?

-Buen punto. No traerás chicas aquí...

-No que pudiera hacerlo- suspiró resignado ante las locuras que a veces salían de la cabeza de su hermana cuando andaba con esas libras de más. -Sabes que el doctor te dijo que no puedes ya cargarlo hermana. Además ¿no se te hace tarde ya para la cena?

-No cambies el tema. ¿No irás conmigo?

-Creo que no. No estoy de ánimos para celebrar. – murmuró el chico, mientras le quitaba el niño de sus brazos.- Ven Shawn o te llevará en su cartera...

-Ay en verdad no se Kanji. Actúas como un adulto en ocasiones y en otras, pareces un niño... mira este desastre. Y no quieres ir a la fiesta... ¿Acaso temes que alguna de las estudiantes del Señor Fujitaka traten de conquistarte?

-No es mi culpa el ser tan encantadoramente cautivador hermana- guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa. – Además: te lo dije, no tengo ganas de ir a celebrar... invita a tu esposo...

-¡Sabes que Eriol no puede estar aquí¡Está en Londres en estos instantes y tu lo sabes! Tiene ese asunto de las propiedades de su difunto padre. Y no quisiera ir solita...- haciendo un puchero. –Serías el mejor hermano del mundo si me llevaras...

-No se porque me quieres convencer que te lleve. Tienes chofer mientras estés esperando al bebé y Eriol no esté aquí...- haciendo un ademán de impaciencia.

-¡Ya basta!- declaró sacando colmillos y colocando un gesto que no daba a replica mientras su hermano retrocedía con cada gran paso que ella daba a su persona.- ¡Vas a ir conmigo o atente a las consecuencias!

-Ay hermana, ya voy pero no me mates- haciendo ademán de pedir clemencia.- ¡por favor no me mates! – rogaba mientras su sobrino les observaba a uno y otro y se lo encontraba de lo mas gracioso.

-Así está mejor- declaró yendo a la puerta- te veo en diez minutos abajo—marchándose finalmente. El menor viéndole haberse marchado del lugar, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número en particular – más que todo por todos los códigos de área que iban en el número.

-¿Hiragizawa? Busco a Eriol- mientras tenía a su sobrino en sus piernas- Si, es urgente... ¿Cómo que no está¡Es su cuñado quien le llama! – declaró alarmado.

Hubo un incomodo silencio de espera y luego volvieron a la línea. El muchacho escuchando lo último cerró el teléfono y buscó en su agenda electrónica el otro número. Marcándolo, solo pasó un minuto antes que escuchara la voz apacible de su cuñado decirle como todo saludo. - ¿Te está volviendo loco?

-¡Oye amigo! No se como fuiste capaz de embaucarme de esta manera... yo estaba feliz y tranquilo viviendo con mi padre hasta que tuviste que convencerme de venir a echarle un ojo a mi hermana ¡Ha sido una pesadilla! No me acordaba de lo problemática que podía ser en este estado. Lo había olvidado…

Los ojos azules crisparon maravillados al escuchar en la otra línea la risa de Shawn quien gozaba con todo lo que había sido testigo en la habitación. – Es tu hermana. Además me debías ese favor con las boletas del concierto que querías ir... ¿no?

-Vaya boletos que me han salido caros. – Declaró con expresión de derrota.- ¡No debió de ser así¿Saliste huyendo a Londres por eso?

-Me malinterpretas. Créeme: nada es tan difícil como cuando tuvo a Shawn. Incluso, tengo para informarte que Shawn fue más difícil de esperar. Tómalo de la experiencia... antojos a media noche. ¿Sabes que tuve que tomar el avión de Shaoran para ir a Suiza por chocolate suizo? Al menos, la llevé a Suiza también. – viéndole el chiste al asunto. – Nauseas irrelevantes. Tuve que dejar de comer zanahorias por nueve meses porque a Asuka le daba nauseas, incluso después de tener a Shawn. Y sin hablar de pies inflamados, acidez estomacal, dolores de espalda... y eso solo en nosotros...

-¿Pero te arrepientes, Eriol? – preguntó su cuñado discretamente.

-Jamás- admitió con franqueza el inglés mientras iba siendo llevado en una limosina. – Cuida de mi reina a mi retorno. Y si algo le ha pasado a ella o a mis hijos, te mato...

El joven tuvo que parpadear dos veces cuando escuchó la línea desocupada. – Dioses. El embarazo de Asuka los aturde a ambos... Eriol jamás me había amenazado así. Creo que extraña a tu mami ¿tu que crees? – Levantando a Shawn hasta su frente declaró.- Querido Shawn: serás hermano mayor; así que un par de consejos de la voz de la experiencia: si tu hermanita... porque no dudo que sea niña... se consigue a un enamorado como Hiragizawa, por favor, mantenlo al margen de tu hermana. No cometas el error del pesado e ignorante a veces, de tu gallardo tío. Esos hombres son irremediablemente atractivos que consiguen que mujeres hasta con el temperamento como mi hermana, lleguen a casarse cuando juran solemnemente que no cometerán el error de casarse- el niño se ríe pese a que no entiende nada. – Y si por casualidad del mundo, salen a solas, trata de espiarlos... pues por mas lindo que seas tu, fuiste la razón principal por la cual ellos se casaron... ¡Y vaya problema que habría en ese entonces!

Su hermana mientras se colocaba el maquillaje pensó en aquella tarde en que, todo cambió de perspectiva gracias a su padre. ¡A él le debía el que fuera tan feliz como esposa y como madre! Suspiró cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza.

El jovenzuelo estaba en la mesa aquella tarde cuando llegó su hermana a la casa. Había llegado una hora antes de lo normal y su hermano se extrañó al notarla algo aturdida. -¿Cómo te fue?

_-Bien. _

_-¿Por qué saliste tan temprano? – preguntó de nuevo. _

_-Me sentí mal- declaró no dando mas detalles y yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. –Mi jefe me dejó salir antes... _

_Su padre se aproximó a verle. Estaba inclinada sobre el lavabo y bebía sin respirar su vaso de agua. Al voltearse, notó la mirada que su padre le lanzaba. - ¿Y Eriol¿Te ha hablado hoy por teléfono? _

_-No he sabido nada de él- admitió la pelirroja pasando por su lado y yendo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si y su padre se quedó en pleno pasillo. _

_Asuka_ _se había quitado la chaqueta. Se miraba de lado y notaba su vientre haber si percibía algún cambio físico. No veía nada fuera de lo normal. Todavía. _

_Aun no le decía a Eriol lo que tenía que decirle. ¡Ni sabía como decírselo! Eriol se marchó dos días después de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran Li y aunque se habían hablado por teléfono en donde se decían mutuamente que se extrañaban no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como trató de dejarle entredicho a Sakura. ¿Cómo decirle a aquel hombre que estaba esperando un hijo de él¿Acaso lo creería? Había aprendido a leer que se había enamorado de él tanto como él de ella. Él se lo había dicho antes de marcharse la noche que, se despidió de ella en la puerta de su departamento donde habían ido a cenar él y Mirtle para que conociera a Asuka con mayor intimidad que la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. _

_Se estaba observando aun distraídamente en el espejo cuando unos toques en su puerta le despertaron de su ensimismamiento. Asuka fue a abrir y su padre entró.- ¿Podemos hablar? Esperaba que regresaras a casa. _

_-Claro ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó aturdida. _

_-Un doctor Takeisha llamó esta tarde preguntando por ti- declaró con preocupación. A Asuka el corazón se le fue a los pies. –Dijo que reconfirmaría la cita de pasado mañana en su consultorio. ¿Estás bien? En verdad, le pregunté que se trataba pero... no me quiso decir nada... _

_-Tranquilo papá – declaró ella tomando sus manos y reconfortándolo con su voz y su respuesta- Estoy bien... en verdad..._

_-Pero ¿Para que una cita de reconfirmación pasado mañana¿Por qué necesitas hacer una cita con el doctor? _

_Asuka_ _respiró profundo y lentamente. No se percataron ninguno de ellos pero un tercer par de oídos escuchaba fuera de la habitación. – Estoy embarazada...- declaró en un susurro. _

_Su hermano se quedó de piedra. ¿Asuka, embarazada¿De quien¿Cómo fue posible aquello¡Tonto! Sabía claro como fue posible, pero ¿Quién era el padre del bebé? Una sonrisa se dibujó al pensar quien podría ser el padre del bebé. _

_-¿Qué estás embarazada¡Hijita! – declaró su padre algo preocupado. En verdad, Asuka sabía que era natural aquella reacción de un padre con su hija. –No, no se que decir... _

_-Fue sorpresivo, incluso para mi- admitió la muchacha abochornada. _

_-¿Y piensas... _

_-¿Tenerlo? Claro. Es mi bebé. – tocando su vientre sutilmente y su padre pudo leer en su rostro y sus ojos, la idea de ser madre, le llenaba de vida. _

_-No digo tenerlo. ¿Si piensas decírselo _al _padre antes de que se empiece a notar? _

_-Estoy buscando el momento apropiado...- declaró abochornada- ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo he dicho al padre?_

_-Hija: considero a Hiragizawa un hombre de palabra. Si le hubieras dicho que estás esperando un hijo suyo, tendrías una sortija ya en este dedo- alzando su mano. Asuka se sonrojó sutilmente. _

_-Y sabes que es de Eriol..._

_-¿Quién mas llena tu rostro de esa luz que vi apagarse hace un tiempo atrás? Ese hombre es tu mundo. No puedo exigirte que, haya sido diferente. Después de todo, eres humana. _

_-No lo planeé yo así. Tampoco él... – ahogándose ante su sonrojo.- Es decir...-. Ocasionando una risa estridente departe de su padre. _

_-¡Creo que son cosas que deberían decirse en persona! – rió el hombre. –No creo que lo correcto sea decírselo a Hiragizawa con un continente de por medio. _

_-¡Papá! _

_-Iremos a Londres- tomó una decisión- Tengo el dinero de la pensión guardado para la universidad de tu hermano. Lo usaremos para ir hasta allá. _

_-¡No me lanzaré a las puertas de su casa a reclamarle manutención! – se escandalizó ella sonrojada. _

_-¡Ni te pido que hagas eso! Pero Hiragizawa tiene algo muy serio contigo y me lo confesó -sonriéndole. – Creo que lo justo es que, lo sepa antes de que te deslice el anillo en el dedo. _

_-¿Crees que pensará que quiero casarme con él porque estoy embarazada? Y ni se si quiero casarme- retirando sus manos de su alcance. –No se que quiero._

_.-Hija: las cosas van tan bien entre ustedes... _

_-Lo se. Pero no voy a Londres a pedirle que se case conmigo. ¡Es inconcebible! _

_-Creo que entonces, iré yo a exigírselo... _

_-¡Papá! – Exclamó ella levantándose alarmada.- ¡No serás como uno de esos padres conservadores! _

_-¡Si eso me tengo que convertir para que te cases con él claro que si! – Declaró advirtiéndole.- Se que por las buenas no te casarás con él. ¡Así que lo harás por tu hijo! – sorprendiéndole. Ella abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo y él levantó un dedo amenazándole.- Te quiero hijita, pero te conozco bastante y se que tu mala experiencia con tu ex esposo, jamás dejará a tu conciencia hacer lo correcto… - ella trató nuevamente de decir algo, pero él le cayó.- Iremos a Londres. Y le dirás a Eriol la verdad._

_-¡No puedes obligarme a hacer tal cosa! – finalmente le dijo. _

_-Si, claro que si puedo.- le sorprendió diciéndole- Si no te casas por tu hijo y por tu felicidad, lo harás por mí. Porque si... si tienes ese bebé fuera del matrimonio, te negaré como hija. – dándole en la llaga. _

_Él sabía que jamás lo haría. Pero tenía que parecer creíble. Su hijo escuchaba sorprendido desde afuera. Sabía que su hermana era terca y la única forma que fuera a Londres era de aquella manera. _

_-¿Y si lo rechaza? – Preguntó finalmente Asuka temerosa- Si cree que el bebé no es suyo... no se que haré. _

_-Hija: no creo que eso pase. – Notando uno de los temores más profundos de su hija.- Tu tranquila. Eriol no te dirá eso... y si lo dice, compraré una escopeta y lo amenazaré hasta que te lleve al altar. Aunque tenga que hacerlo llegar a rastras... _

_-¡Papá! _

_-Has tus maletas- declaró marchándose de la habitación. – Llamaré al aeropuerto haber cuando hay un vuelo disponible a Londres... – dejándole a solas. _

_Cuando Asuka llegó al aeropuerto acompañado de su padre ya había incluso hablado con la agencia donde compraron el boleto que, les reservaran una habitación de Hotel. Asuka se escandalizó de cuanto dinero iba a colocar su padre en ese viaje. Pero aun así, su padre le acompañó. En el aeropuerto se despidió de su hijo. _

_-Lamento que no puedas venir con nosotros- declaró Asuka cuando le tocó despedirse de su hermano- Por favor, come bien- ajustando la solapa de su camisa- No estés muy de noche en la calle y trata de no causar problemas hasta nuestro regreso. La Señora Takemeri cuidará de ti hasta que volvamos... y prometemos no tardar mucho..._

_-Hermana: Tu tranquila- le dijo su hermano ante su nerviosismo- Me pones nervioso a mí también. Solo, no te quedes allá. Se que lo quieres mucho pero que no te convenza de quedarte a su lado en Londres. _

_-Jamás podría hacer tal cosa- abrazándose emocionada a su hermano menor—Tu eres mi hermano. Estás por encima de cualquier relación... _

_-Excepto la de madre e hijo.- le sorprendió él ante su filosofía. – Que no te convenza de quedarte con él hermana... pueden casarse aquí... vivir aquí... ¿no? _

_-Es hora hija- declaró su padre yendo en su silla de ruedas también a despedirse de su hijo. _

_El vuelo tardó horas. Horas que se hicieron siglos en la mente de Asuka. Estaba muy nerviosa y mientras su padre (quien recibió tratamiento especial dada su condición), dormía como un lirón a su lado. _

_Asuka_ _se puso de pie y caminó al baño. Se refrescó el rostro y mirándose en el espejo se observó como lo hizo aquella mañana que despertó en sus brazos.- Debo de estar volviéndome loca..._

_Pero las palabras de Eriol aquel día que se despidieron resonaron en su mente. Se besaban con intensidad no importándole quienes le vieran. Eriol había ido a despedirse de ella a su departamento y justo cuando se separó de sus labios, la apretó mas contra si mientras sus ojos marinos taladraban en los de ella, sazonados con un deseo que ambos compartían- Trataré de volver pronto... _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Cariño: no hay nada que me quiera alejar de ti ahora mismo- admitió.- Pero tengo que ir a terminar de resolver los problemas de Mirtle y de las propiedades Hiragizawa..._

_-Las propiedades Hiragizawa...- repitió ella en un suspiro y es que tenía un temor oscuro y profundo. _

_Pero Eriol las adivinó al decirle- El dinero no es importante para mi- aun abrazándole con mas posesión- No lo es... –besándole la punta de la nariz. –volveré a ti, tenlo por seguro... _

_-Te creo- declaró ella sonrojada.- Te creo... _

_-Y... creo que podremos continuar lo que empezamos en mi apartamento- sonrojándole mas aun dejándole como una cereza- Aunque esta vez procuraré estar sobrio para no perderme un solo detalle..._

_-Eriol...- declaró ella en un suspiro. _

_Ahora estaba en marcha a Londres. "Debo de estarme volviéndome loca... otra vez. No se porque le hice caso a mi padre. Pero es tarde... muy tarde para arrepentimientos" analizó. _

_Unas horas mas tarde, estaban en un taxi en camino al hotel para descansar y luego dirigirse a la mansión Hiragizawa. Gracias a Sakura supo donde estaba la dirección exacta de aquélla mansión. Ya instalados en el hotel, les tomó un par de horas el recobrar un poco el orden en sus cabezas gracias al cambio de horario. Era un día muy nublado y justo cuando Asuka se terminaba de cambiar su padre le informó.- Será mejor que hagas esto sola._

_-¿QUÉ? – Preguntó alarmada.- ¡NO! Prometiste venir conmigo. ¡Papá! _

_-Está lloviendo ahora mismo- declaró con interés observando la ventana. Ella le observaba estupefacta. ¿Acaso había sido su plan desde un principio? – Sabes que mi salud no es de la mejor... _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó ella indignada y con un nudo repentino en su estomago. - ¡No puedes hacerme esto¡No puedo presentarme en su casa, sola y decirle "Hola. Adivina que, estoy aquí porque serás padre"¡Menos aun sola, sin ningún apoyo! _

_-Hija: se que tienes miedo. Todo en esta vida, en tu vida, ha sido difícil y pocas veces has sido feliz. Pero tienes que abrirte paso en la vida, tratando de perder el miedo que tienes de empezar de nuevo.- aproximándose a ella.- ánimos. Ve a donde él y dile lo que sientes y lo que pasa... si el te acepta, bien. Pero si te rechaza, no dejarás de ser mi hija por ello y ese no dejará de ser mi nieto. Pero al menos, lo habrás enfrentado. _

_Asuka_ _analizó sus palabras. Su padre tenía mucha razón. Lo amaba más que nunca por preocuparse tanto por ella y la conocía tan bien que tal vez, Eriol se habría enterado que, estaba esperando cuando la notara con un estómago ensanchado cuando volviera a verle. Besó su mejilla y tomando su abrigo declaró.- ¿Crees que estoy bien? _

_Tenía una falda más debajo de las rodillas. Botas medias y un suéter cuello alto, tejido color verde seco que resaltaba sus ojos. Encima se colocaría un abrigo enterizo de color negro. _

_-Estás preciosa- declaró extendiéndole el papel donde estaba la dirección. – Ahora, ve a obligarle a casarte contigo...- guiñándole el ojo. _

_Asuka_ _rió ante las ocurrencias de su padre y se despidió por última vez. El recorrido en taxi se prolongó en una eternidad y no dejaba de llover. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo delante de una entrada cercada le señaló el papel y la casa. Habían llegado. _

_La casa tenía tres niveles. Tenía un enorme jardín frontal. Aun llovía. Su blanca estructura estilo europea le hizo temblar un instante. Pagó la tarifa y se quedó en la acera unos segundos antes de animarse a avanzar a la entrada. Tocó un timbre y se escuchó la voz en inglés preguntarle algo. _

_-Hiragizawa...- declaró ella tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. ¡La lluvia estaba fría! –Vengo a ver... Hiragizawa...- escuchó que le preguntaba otra cosa- ¡Rayos! No se muy bien inglés... "Abre puerta" _

_Duró un instante ahí de pie. Pensó que no le abrirían. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella no era conocida en la casa. Miró encima de una de las columnas y observó allí una cámara de vigilancia. _

_Iba retrocediendo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría: la abrían desde el interior de la casa. La muchacha temblorosa por el frío que hacía, avanzó abrazándose a si misma. Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera, una doncella le abrió. Del interior, sintió una leve brisa cálida de la calefacción. La doncella preguntó pero en inglés a quien buscaba con exactitud pero la observaba con recelo. _

_-No... Entiendo...- declaró Asuka. En aquel momento salía de un lado de la casa una mujer de cabellos rubios y al reconocerla gritó.- ¡Mirtle! – atrayendo triunfalmente su mirada. La inglesa se sorprendió mucho y cuando se acercó sonrió aun estupefacta. _

_-¡Madre Santa! – Declaró en japonés.- ¡Asuka! – Yendo a ella no importándole que la muchacha destilaba agua de sus ropas y ella tenía un suéter blanco que podía mancharse.- ¡Pobre chica! – y dándole instrucciones a la doncella, esta se marchó. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Eriol no me dijo nada... _

_-Tu japonés... está mejorando... – sonrió la muchacha tiritando. Mirtle la llevó al salón donde encendió la chimenea, quitándole el abrigo negro y la hizo sentar en un sillón rojo vino de alta cabecera. La doncella volvió con mantas y ropas. _

_-Tiene... que ser... así... gracias- retirándole el abrigo empapado y pasándoselo a la doncella.- ¡Dios! Esa agua... está helada... ¿qué haces aquí? _

_-¿Está Eriol aquí? _

_-No. Fue a un juego de Bridge donde Lord Ruberstein... – respondió - ¿Él no sabe que estás aquí? _

_Negó con su rostro y Mirtle se ocupó en secar sus ropas. Ella tenía aun su suéter puesto. Mirtle le dio un vaso enorme de brandy y se lo hizo beber. La muchacha comenzó a entrar en calor inmediatamente. –Regreso en unos instantes… - Se disculpó la dama.- Si quieres otra copa señálaselo a la doncella- separándose de ella hablando con la mucama. Entonces se retiró del salón. _

_Mirtle_ _se ausentó más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Asuka le sirvieron otra copa de brandy pero ya se sentía graciosa. La doncella le sirvió una taza grande de Té. No tenía para nada calor. Entonces se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Alguien pasaba a toda prisa delante del salón sin fijarse en su ocupante. Asuka levantó su mirada a la puerta y vio pasar alguien rápidamente y no fue difícil reconocerle. _

_Eriol_ _había pasado rápidamente al estudio de su padre. Abriendo la caja fuerte, se predisponía a salir nuevamente a la calle. Tuvo problemas en la casa de Lord Rubersteín con el testamento de su padre e iba a demostrarle que este testamento no estipulaba lo que él demandaba. Iba a salir nuevamente cuando una figura se interpuso en su salida. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso tenía alucinaciones? _

_-... Asu ¿Asuka? – sintiendo un cosquilleó en su cuerpo al verle allí delante de él. La muchacha iba cubierta por la manta que le hicieron ponerse aunque llevaba sus ropas debajo. _

_-Hola- le saludó ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verle allí olvidándose del problema que iba a enfrentar. _

_-¡Eriol!- le llamó una voz desde el pasillo y viendo que se habían encontrado declaró.- Ah. Sofia me había dicho que habías llegado ¿No es una bonita sorpresa? _

_-¿Cuándo llegó? _

_-Hace un poco más de una hora- declaró Mirtle – Aun no me dice que hace aquí. Solo preguntó por ti. Tengo que ir a la casa de Marge. Me tiene loca porque su sobrina ha aparecido con un bohemio con quien se casó anoche... lamento irme así. _

_-Si, no te preocupes- afirmó Eriol mirando a Asuka. –Ve a donde Marge. Me la saludas. _

_-Si, gracias. Los dejaré solos- declaró despidiéndose en japonés. _

_Eriol_ _le miró estupefacto y ella se quedó mirándole fijamente. –Pareces no muy feliz de verme- declaró Asuka retirando la manta de su figura. Eriol la observó maravillado. _

_-Mas bien sorprendido. – declaró firmemente. _

_-No me tomará mucho tiempo...- declaró sutilmente.- Creo..._

_-¿Por qué no te muestro primero la casa? – declaró con un gesto. Ella hesitó.- Por favor... ya que estás aquí... – indicándole con una mano. _

_Asuka_ _se dio un primer paso, pero se sintió terriblemente mareada. – Creo que no...- declaró a punto de caerse. Eriol la atajó con firmeza sintiendo nuevamente un cosquilleo excitante en todo su cuerpo al tocarla. No era el único: la muchacha exhaló profundamente en su rostro al estar tan cerca. _

_-¿Qué te han dado de tomar¿Brandy? _

_Ella se encogió de hombros. –Estoy mareada pero no borracha. _

_-Eso si lo se. Hablas con demasiada coherencia. Pero será mejor que, te llevemos a recostarte... _

_Eriol_ _la sujetó con firmeza al ascender los escalones ayudando a la joven. No fue muy difícil llegar con ella hasta su habitación. Asuka observó con deleite la hermosa habitación forrada en madera oscura y los enormes ventanales además de la chimenea y los muebles antiguos que decoraban el lugar. Había un enorme librero y un escritorio. Al final estaba la cama con doseles y muchos cojines y almohadones. La depositó con delicadeza en ellos. _

_-Es muy linda tu habitación- declaró.- Tan diferente a la tuya en Japón. – La mujer no sabía que con aquella declaración, tensó cada nervio del británico al recordar lo qué había ocurrido precisamente en Japón y en su recamara. _

_-Será mejor que te busque un poco de café... bastante cargado. _

_-Dijiste que no estaba ebria._

_-No lo estás. _

_-No quiero café. – declaró negándose a aquello. Eriol observaba maravillado su exuberante belleza. _

_-Te eché de menos- le confesó claramente a la mujer. Esta bajó su mirada y se sintió nerviosa ante su mirada. Era como si esperaba una respuesta de su parte.- ¿No me echaste de menos a mí? – preguntó él. _

_-Si...- declaró en un susurro. _

_-¿Tendré que sacarte cada confesión a la mala, Noikaru? – preguntó usando su apellido. Ella le miró el rostro notando sus ojos cierta pizca de confusión e indignación. - ¿A que has venido a Londres? _

_-¿A que te refieres¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? _

_-Tienes el rostro de un funeral en proceso. – Llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos.- O algo más... ¿Quién te obligó a venir aquí¿Pasa algo? _

_-¡No, bueno, si... pero...!_

_-Nadie obliga a nadie a ir o venir. Podemos hacerlo cuando nos place. Pero bien parecería que, viniste a hacer algo que te arrepientes ahora mismo...- declaró con temor. Pero un temor que, el hombre, no dejaba entrever. _

_¿Acaso ella había ido a Londres a ponerle un fin a ellos? porque rostro de buenas noticias no tenía en absoluto. Aquella situación: su llegada de sorpresa, su exceso con el brandy y por supuesto su nerviosismo delante de él, no ayudaba en nada. _

_Inevitablemente él se sentía inquieto. ¡Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella! Todos esos días en Londres, tenía la sensación que una parte de su vida, y su corazón estaba en otra parte. Hablar con ella por teléfono se convertía en el bálsamo para darse fuerzas y terminar el día, contando el tiempo que restaba para ir a Japón, y decidir que hacer con el resto de su vida. _

_Y aquella decisión la involucraba a ella. _

_Pero ahora, no sabía que hacer. _

_Y que ella se presentara allí y tuviera cara de pocos amigos, hacía que su rostro se tensara intensamente. _

_Cuando Asuka levantó su mirada a su rostro notó la rigidez de estos. Malinterpretó su tensión y declaró con nerviosismo.-... Cometí un error...-poniéndose de pie y tratando de avanzar a la puerta- Será mejor que... – intentando de retirarse de allí. ¡El sujeto había despreciado su presencia! Se sentía como un bicho raro allí en aquella lujosa habitación. Como una invasora._

_-¿Ahora te marchas?- preguntó molestándose cada vez mas- ¿Por qué no dices a que viniste de una buena vez y dejas de huir? – le desafió con molestia en su tono de voz. Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta, tratando de hacerse de la vista sorda- Ya lo sabía... eres una cobarde...- ella hesitó en abrir. - ¿Cuándo dejarás de huir de una vez por todas? _

_-¡Ya basta!- le gritó ella y él se contuvo.- ¿Cómo no huir cuando me miras así¿Cuándo me hablas de esa manera¡Basta, basta! Esto no tenía que ser así... ¡Y tú lo haces más difícil! – le gritó. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación la un brazo masculino surge de detrás de ella y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con determinación. - ¡Déjame Salir! _

_-Oh no- declaró la voz del hombre con tranquilidad pero un acento oscurecido por algo que la mujer no identificaba aun. –Vamos a terminar las cosas de una vez por todas... no me vas a dejar así nada mas... – ella ante aquel tono de voz se volteó a él notando sus ojos un brillo que identificó inmediatamente. _

_Su respirar se entrecortó al notar como su cuerpo se ponía rígido al aquel hombre posar su mirada incandescente con destellos marinos a su rostro. Sin proponérselo su respirar se agitó y tuvo que auxiliarse de su boca pues entreabrió sus labios, extasiando con aquel gesto al hombre delante de ella._

_-..No me... mires... así... _

_-Cariño: lo último que deseo ahora... es mirarte- declaró con determinación. La tomó sorpresivamente por su cintura como si no pesara nada y se la subió al hombro como un costal. _

_-¿Qué crees que haces! – preguntó ella. Fue depositada en la mullida cama que era suave y amoldaba su figura a la perfección. Observó con tensión como Eriol se colocaba sobre ella amoldándose perfectamente a su figura. Sus ojos añiles se oscurecieron al ver a su rostro. Asuka sentía como el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho como si quisiera huir de allí.- _

_-¿Me temes? – preguntó él con suave voz. Se maravillaba de cómo aquella hermosa mujer coordinaba a la perfección con su alrededor. Puso una de sus piernas entre las de ellas en una pose seductora y sus brazos en ambos lados de su cintura sin tocarla. Su rostro sobre el de ella estudiando su rostro. Vio como los labios de ella y sus ojos temblaban de la tensión que se sentía entre ambos.- No tienes porque tenerme miedo... no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes. – finalmente tocando con su dedo índice los labios de la mujer que estaba bajo él- Solo que esta vez estoy totalmente consciente... _

_Su respirar se volvió mas agitado. –No... No te tengo miedo- se rindió ella ante su pregunta.- Pero es que...- tragando – no fue a esto que vine... _

_Eriol_ _sonrió y sus ojos mostraban todo su deseo mientras recorría sus labios con su dedo.- Lo se... pero ya que estás aquí... y me estoy volviendo loco ante la abstinencia que he sufrido de ti y tu interior...- le declaró finalmente rozando sus labios. _

_**--------- Inicio del Lemon------- **_

_Ella lo recibió pues también se había percatado por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó ante su contacto, cuando lo había echado de menos. ¡Lo deseaba con locura! Olvidándose por unos momentos de que hacía en Londres, se rindió ante las caricias insinuantes de sus manos y la firmeza con que sus labios recorrían su rostro para invadir nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez, lo invitó mudamente a explorar su boca en un ataque violento y pasional a su interior. _

_Tomó las gafas de su rostro y él abrió los ojos observándole. – Te ves tan maravilloso con ellas... también sin ellas- le confesó. Cuando tomó nuevamente sus labios, las gafas se deslizaron a un lado del lecho. Una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios masculinos mientras ella respondía a su gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. _

_Se aferró a él incitándolo sin percatarse. Sus besos despertaban en ella un instinto que la última vez que despertó en ella fue en el departamento del sujeto y compartieron una noche llena de pasión sin inhibiciones. _

_Y dentro de ella latía el fruto de aquel encuentro. _

_Se tensó cuando sintió sus manos explorar debajo del suéter tejido, su pecho. Abrió los ojos para encontrar los suyos tan oscuros del deseo que no parecían los mismos marinos del inglés. Sus labios al igual que los de ella, estaban hinchados y se inclinó seductoramente a él cuando lo sintió explorar sus pechos. _

_-¡Oh no te detengas! – rogó ella sonrojada por sus toques. Aquello maravilló al sujeto. _

_-No pienso hacerlo- dijo él. Ella le atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo y dijo él.- Es increíble ver tu deseo por mí... _

_-Tengo que confesarte algo: - tragando con inquietud y sus mejillas tan arreboladas como el color de su pelo, agregó.- Ni siquiera mi ex esposo me encendía como tú me enciendes - declaró haciendo un sugestivo movimiento en su pelvis y escuchó al sujeto gruñir deslumbrado por aquello. Aunque había rozado contra su rodilla que mantenía entre sus piernas, aquello fue muy excitante. _

_¡No sabía como era posible que aquella mujer lo incitara de aquel modo tan explosivo para él! Nunca en sus años de experiencia se había cruzado con alguien que le fascinara, le obsesionara, le narcotizara como aquella mujer, sus besos, su corazón y su cuerpo le estimulaban. _

_-No... Hagas eso... – le suplicó él. – No voy a poder aguantar el hacerte mía ahora..._

_-¿Y por que no? – suplicó ella moviéndose nuevamente. El sujeto no soportó aquello: hundió sus uñas en las caderas de ella y la atrajo así pero ahora sin su rodilla entre sus piernas, extasiándola al sentir su poderosa virilidad en contra de su pelvis.- Oh...- gimió ella.- Mas... mas...- suplicó.- Por favor, ámame Eriol… ámame… - Repitió un movimiento voraz contra él y él respondía fingiendo el acto y gimiendo por igual. –Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…- susurró en su oído. Aunque estaban vestidos, se sentía demasiado erótico aquella faceta que experimentaban ambos. Pero notó en su cuerpo al igual que el de ella, que no era suficiente. _

_Acariciaba sus cabellos en su cuello. Tocaba hasta donde podía con sus manos pero se sentía una frustración al tener que hacer aquello. Lo quería todo... lo quería... totalmente... _

_No era bastante para ambos. El le escuchó y tomó vehemente sus labios y ella entreabrió los mismos dejando que él desahogara toda su frustración pasional en el interior de su boca. No era suficiente para ella y tampoco para él. _

_-¡No puedo soportarlo! – Declaró gravemente.- ¡Tengo que hacerte mía! – ordenó. Se deshizo rápidamente de su camisa y ella le observaba maravillada mientras hacía movimientos mimosos en el lecho. –Acaríciame Asuka: Déjame sentir tus manos en mí... deja entrever tu cuerpo. Tus hermosas curvas… - solicitó. Ella, Se retiró rápidamente su suéter dejando ver a un maravillado Eriol su torso demostrando inevitablemente lo excitada que se encontraba en aquellos instantes. –Eres tan hermosa… muy hermosa…- declaró con un gruñido. Exploró con sus labios el territorio expuesto, haciendo que la mujer tuviera convulsiones excitantes contra él. Quiso responder, besando su pecho por igual y haciéndolo gemir complacido. _

_-¿Te ha gustado eso? _

_-Mucho- admitió él. Ella sonrió notando el poder que podía ejercer en su cuerpo. Era mas emocionante que cuando se entregó a él aquella noche. Volvió a repetir aquellas atenciones, no evitando mordisquear. Cuando sintió como él, comenzó a buscar debajo de la falda y aproximándose a su interior con sus dedos, tocando con lentitud su entrepierna y escuchándole gemir mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su intimidad. Su respiración se agitó y la excitaba en la manera como la buscaba y trataba de complacerla a ella más que a él mismo. Entonces, tomó una decisión. Si él la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba por igual. _

_Sintió como ella mientras él se concentraba en su pecho, luchaba contra la hebilla de su cinturón y bajaba este y la prenda al suelo. _

_Sin pensarlo mucho, Eriol deshizo por debajo de la falda de la mujer, su ropa interior yendo al suelo y la falda se deslizó en un movimiento ágil de su parte al colocar a la mujer de cuclillas sobre él. Cuando sintió como entraba en ella fue una revelación que salió a la luz. Ella gimió al sentirlo entrar pero delicadamente y suavemente, fue acoplándose a él. Respiraban agitados pero ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ella enterró las uñas en sus hombros al sentirlo acoplarse en su interior y respiraba con dificultad. _

_-Así, amor... así mismo- gruñía él igual de extasiado que ella y antes de tomar sus labios. Su movimiento se volvió mas intenso a medida que exploraban ambos los limites entre la mortalidad y el cielo. Sus movimientos cadera con cadera se volvieron mas agitados y desenfrenados. -¡Mas, Mas! – exigía en contra de su cuerpo y ella le complacía con fuerza pues así ejercía él sobre ella. Sudados ambos se miraban sin perder contacto hasta que ella sintió que tocaba el cielo. Sus gemidos se volvieron los ecos de lo que ambos experimentaban en los brazos del otro. Así, ella sobre él, experimentó el cielo y él la complacía al igual que él sentía como explotaba en su interior. _

_Lentamente descendieron nuevamente encontrándose ambos en la tierra. Ella aun lo sentía en su interior y apoyó su frente sudada contra el hueco en su cuello. respiraba agitada al igual que él. levantó su mirada y lo observaba en sus ojos: Aquélla ansiedad no había cesado mas que por un momento. No sabía si debía de retirarse de él, así que, decidió esperar. _

_**-------------- fin del Lemon.--------- **_

_-...Ha sido...- trató de decir pero fue callada por los labios masculinos que ansiaban aquel contacto intimo desde que la dejó en Japón. Cuando se libró de aquel beso declaró.- Será mejor que... – haciendo ademán de separarse de él. Pero él la detuvo.- Debería de... _

_-No.- declaró- No... no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- declaró mirándole a los ojos- Somos mas que amantes, y no voy a negarlo nunca... me quiero... quiero...- Asuka le cayó colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios. Era ahora o nunca lo diría. _

_-Tengo algo que decirte: Estoy... esperando un hijo tuyo.- Eriol abrió los ojos ampliamente. –Entenderé sino quieres dejar tu soltería. Vine porque mi padre insistió que debías de saberlo ahora... en vez de tarde..- sonrojándose- no pretendía que esto pasara entre nosotros. _

_Eriol_ _aguardó en silencio tratando de asimilar aquélla noticia. Un hijo. En sus sueños, jamás había imaginado aquello: el fruto de aquella pasión latía en su interior. Posó su mano sobre su vientre. – Un bebé... _

_Ella asintió y volvió a decir.- Es tuyo... – insistió.- No te voy a obligar a responsabilidades paternales con él... pero pensé mucho tiempo atrás que debías saberlo. Pero después me acobardé. _

_-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? – realizando caricias mimosas sobre el vientre de ella. _

_-... Dos días antes de la boda de Sakura con el Señor Li... _

_-Lo sabías aquel día- ella asintió avergonzada.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _

_-Quería una oportunidad – declaró – un momento oportuno... _

_-Si me hubieras dejado hablar... hace unos momentos... quería proponerte matrimonio- admitió Eriol ocasionando que la mujer le mirara con los ojos como platos.- Quiero casarme contigo... _

_-No te digo esto...- pero fue callada por los labios masculinos que le besaron._

_-Jamás pensaría tal cosa. Mira que me lo mantenías escondido. – analizando unos instantes declaró con preocupación-¿Crees que debemos ...- hablando de que aun estaban unidos íntimamente. - ¿No te hace esto daño?_

_-Oh no- declaró ella endulzada ante su necesidad de proteger al hijo de ambos. De repente sintió volver aquel deseo a nacer y los ojos oscuros de él se lo indicaron que pasaba por lo mismo- ... Eriol...- murmuró. _

_-Lo se... lo se...- declaró sintiendo aquel deseo renacer. –Me siento igual.. yo ... te amo...- declaró._

_-¿Me amas? – preguntó ella extasiada mientras sentía sus labios explorar su cuello. él asintió con un sonido, pues comenzaba a encender nuevamente la pasión latente en aquellos instantes, prodigando caricias llenas de pasión a su cuerpo. Permanecieron al nuevamente hacerse el amor mutuamente. Una vez, reposando en el lecho, Eriol se puso de pie y fue a la cómoda al otro lado de la recamara. - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó cubierta por las mantas del lecho y sus cabellos revueltos. Él volvió con una caja pequeña en sus manos y se la extendió a ella. _

_-Hay que hacer esto formalmente. –viéndole abrir la cajita. Encontró en su interior un anillo de brillantes pequeños que adornaban un rubí en su centro.- ¿Te casas conmigo? – sorprendida separó sus labios pero no salía sonido alguno de ellos. Sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa y perplejidad ante su solicitud y teniendo aquella joya en sus manos. _

_Ella observó el anillo y a Eriol. Asintió tímidamente. Eriol deslizó la joya en su dedo. Finalmente supo decir. -¡Es muy hermosa! – besando sus labios.- Gracias. – con lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de llorar. Pero una duda le invadió.- ¿Acaso me has propuesto matrimonio para responsabilizarte por tu hijo? Porque si es así, yo..._

_-No. Jamás haría tal cosa- declaró con firmeza- Iba a Japón la próxima semana a pedirte formalmente que te casaras conmigo. _

_-¿Con una divorciada? – dudó ella con una ceja alzada. _

_-Asuka: - tomándole por el rostro- Mi vida no ha sido la de un santo todos estos años. No puedo pedirte las cualidades de una virgen. Tu matrimonio fallido y mi promiscuidad no son obstáculos para nosotros... que nos amamos de verdad... _

_-No voy a permitir que andes con otras- declaró con un puchero dejando mostrar sus celos. Él se rió. _

_-¿Para que querer otras cuando contigo lo he conseguido todo y mas? Te amo... te amo a ti... y quisiera que te casaras contigo ¡Pronto! Es mas: deberíamos casarnos aquí. _

_-¡Aquí! – Declaró sorprendida- Pero no tengo a Sakura aquí o mis amigas... tampoco a mi hermano. _

_-Pediré a Li el avión de la empresa- le sorprendió.- Volaremos a quienes quieras aquí. – Mostrándole cuanto quería hacerle feliz.- Te aseguro que Shaoran no se molestará... _

_-No quiero causar tantas molestias. _

_-Querida: sino me caso contigo pronto, me lanzaré del Big Ben- le amenazó ocasionando su risa. Besó sus labios con pasión y declaró.- Llama a tu padre: explícale que no irás esta noche al hotel pues te quedarás a dormir aquí... _

_-¡Aquí¿Qué dirá Mirtle o tus hermanas¡Eriol: no puedo quedarme! _

_-Si es por vergüenza ni la sientas. Esa sortija era de mi madre. Es la conexión que aunque no estamos casados por la Ley si por el legado Hiragizawa. Es una antigüedad- aclaró.- usada por cada una de las Hiragizawas cuando contraen matrimonio hasta que mueren. _

_-Era de Mirtle. – concluyó ella al pensar en la mujer que era la anterior Señora Hiragizawa._

_-Me la entregó cuando le confesé mis intenciones de casarme contigo. Pensó que tu la necesitarías mas que ella. Y tuvo razón. _

_-Creo que necesito recostarme- declaró ella aturdida ante tanta información que se acumulaba. _

_-Creo que yo también- dijo él acurrucándole con ternura contra su pecho. –Tenemos muchas diligencias que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas. Y tenemos que comprar una casa en Japón. También comenzar a planear la llegada de mi hijo- declaró con orgullo frotando con su mano el vientre de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Asuka colocó su mano sobre la de Eriol y él reafirmó con orgullo.- Nuestro hijo. _

Asuka acarició su vientre un instante mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo que existía en el recibidor de la mansión Hiragizawa en Japón. Muchos se sorprendieron de su sorpresivo matrimonio con el millonario Hiragizawa y supo por labios de Sakura que muchas resentían que ella fuera quien lo "atrapara".

-Al soltero inalcanzable jijiji- rió ella con picardía al pensar en su marido.

Eriol lucía siempre su sortija de matrimonio con orgullo y nunca, había dado de que hablar ni tampoco a rumores sobre su vida como matrimonio o que Eriol le engañaba o al menos se sentía atraído por otras mujeres. Había dejado esa vida en el pasado y las mujeres en el Diario, podían lanzársele: pero él caballerosamente las rechazaba.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque había una que otra mujer de esas que después le confesaban lo qué habían intentado, disculpándose una y otra vez.

Era el esposo y el padre perfecto.

-¿De que te ríes? – declaró su hermano avanzando por el pasillo. Estaba vestido de etiqueta con una chaqueta gris y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos negros y debajo una camisa azul celeste.

-¡Vaya¡Que bien te ves! Solo pensaba en una historia que me hicieron en estos días- mintió.

-Tú también te ves bien- observando el vestido negro de maternidad, con pedrería y la estola que la mujer llevaba. Iba impecablemente maquillada para la ocasión.

De todas maneras era una cena en honor al padre de Sakura e iban además de personalidades nacionales del ámbito intelectual de la Universidad de Tokio, amigos, colaboradores y familiares. - ¿Dejaste a Shawn en su camita?

-Si. Antes de irme le conté una historia...

-Señora: el coche espera por ustedes- declaró el mayordomo.

-Gracias- declaró con dulzura al hombre-- ¿Vamos? – invitando a su hermano menor a tomar su brazo.

-Vamos. ¡Voy a ser la envidia de todos esos viejos verdes de la universidad! – Haciendo un cumplido a su hermana- ¡Pero que se olviden de invitarte a bailar! Llevo aquí la foto de tu esposo para espantarlos...

-¡Kanji!

-¿Qué? Cuido los intereses de mi cuñado.

-No tienes porque preocuparte ni el tampoco: lo amo mas que mi vida.

-Él lo sabe hermana... y yo lo se.- señalando su estomago ensanchado- He ahí la prueba de el amor lo conquista todo ¿no? – dirigiéndose al vehículo que les esperaba.

"Si"- pensando en Eriol y los momentos compartidos juntos.- "El amor lo conquista todo"

--------------------------

Tomoyo terminaba de vestirse cuando su esposo apareció por la puerta del vestidor anudándose la corbata. Ella con ternura se aproximó a él ayudándole a atarse la prenda. Se quedó mirando aquélla ternura con que ella profesaba cada uno de los detalles con él.

Observó con deleite como aquel vestido de color violeta acentuaba a la perfección con el matiz de sus ojos.- Listo...

-Te ves hermosa- declaró él observándole con deleite.

-Pues vaya, muchas gracias- sonrió complacida. Continuó prestándole atención a su rostro mientras se maquillaba y notó en el reflejo del espejo como Touya se aproximaba a ella. Tenía el cabello suelto, el cual se deslizaba por su espalda como una cascada oscura sedosa que él adoraba. Retiró los mechones que cubrían su cuello y comenzó a prodigar besos cortos en su cuello.- Touya: Tenemos que irnos—declaró tratando de mantener la compostura ante la situación que su marido estaba provocando. Dio un beso mas profundo en donde sentía el pulso de la mujer en su cuello y ella no evitó el exhalar profundamente.- Touya... – cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para ganarme a alguien como tu? – preguntó como un cumplido al aferrar a la mujer por la cintura y besándole con deseo en su cuello. –Tan hermosa... tan perfecta... tan dulce...

-Se nos hace... tarde...- trató de decir ella.

-Que esperen...- declaró deslizando sus manos por las caderas de la mujer. Sus manos subían insinuantes por el estilizado cuerpo. Ella tuvo que despertar ante las atenciones prodigadas por el sujeto, cuando se escucharon los débiles toques en la puerta y se separó de él. El sujeto gruñó molesto. Ella sonrió sacándole la lengua infantilmente y cuando abrió descubrieron al abuelo de sus hijos observándoles.

-Ya es hora de irnos...- declaró. Ante el gesto de molestia de su hijo preguntó.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No pasa nada- respondió Tomoyo por su esposo. –Ya bajamos. – aseguró la joven. Fujitaka les lanzó una última mirada antes de marcharse. Una vez a solas declaró ella- No te preocupes...- abrazándole con ternura- si regresamos temprano, te prometo que te dedicaré toda mi atención...- atrayendo su mirada y él sonrió sutilmente.- Palabra de honor...

-Es solo que he tenido tan poco tiempo para estar contigo...- declaró en un hilo de voz, aproximándose a su rostro.

-Lo se. Lo se...

-Tengo a esos nuevos médicos en entrenamiento y es algo exhausto...

-En especial esas mujeres doctor...- con un brillo divertido en su mirada. – Tendré que ir de vez en cuando a ver al hospital... no quiero que se hayan hecho ideas falsas contigo...

-No les doy ni oportunidad a hacerlas- levantando su mano donde se veía con claridad su alianza dorada. -¿Para que tener a otras cuando solo amo a una? – no soportando el no besarla, rozó sus labios para fundirse en un beso que les quitó la respiración a ambos de su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que irnos Touya...- declaró su esposa convenciéndose a si misma. Si continuaban en aquellos planes no saldrían nunca de su habitación. Tomaba a su esposo de la mano pero este parecía renuente a irse y ella le dijo.- Te prometo algo: Si nos vamos...- pasando sus dedos por la solapa de su chaqueta y subiendo juguetonamente- Volveremos más temprano y tendrás toda mi atención... – sonrojándose.- Lo prometo...

-¿No te dormirás de una vez?

Ella negó con su rostro. Touya sonrió conspiradoramente y declaró a milímetros de sus labios.- ¿Es una promesa Señora Kinomoto?

-Una promesa- cruzando sus dedos en su pecho. El sonrió y besó superficialmente sus labios.

-La noche se hará infinita ante estos planes...- declaró él con seductora mirada que hacía que a su esposa le temblara como mantequilla sus piernas.

Salieron ambos de la alcoba y pasando por la de sus hijos, echaron un vistazo observándoles dormir plácidamente. Al descender encontraron al señor Fujitaka hablando con una chica de unos dieciséis años quien les miró y se sonrojó sutilmente al notar al apuesto doctor Kinomoto.

Aunque sabía que estaba casado, no podía evitar mirarle pues ¡Era guapísimo!

-¿Todo bien Mikki? – preguntó la señora Kinomoto.

-Si, señora. Ya el señor Fujitaka me dio el número donde estarán y cualquier cosa no dudaré llamarles.

-Aquí también está el número de mi teléfono- declaró Tomoyo a su vecina de tres casas mas abajo.- Y nuevamente, gracias.

-No se preocupe. Me conviene el dinero y también el lugar... aquí no hay tres hermanos que no te permitan estudiar para un examen mañana...- rió la jovenzuela con gafas y cabello castaño vistiendo un overol color verde y una blusa blanca. – Váyanse tranquilos...- se despidió.

Touya, Fujitaka y Tomoyo en pocos minutos se encontraban en la avenida desafiando el tráfico. Touya conduciendo declaró.- ¿Creen que es buena idea dejar a nuestros hijos con esa adolescente? Para mi es algo alocada... – Aun inseguro.

-Mikki es una gran chica- declaró Tomoyo segura de su decisión- Además consulté con los señores Tamaichi antes. Ella cuida de sus niñas los fines de semana...

-Conoces a Mikki desde que andaba en pañales Touya- declaró Fujitaka apoyando a Tomoyo.- Le hice un par de preguntas y parece una chica bastante consciente...

Observó a su padre por el espejo retrovisor. Iba bien vestido y se notaba algo nervioso: Era la primera vez que veía a Fujitaka Kinomoto nervioso. Para aligerar el ambiente declaró.- Debes de estar emocionado... con recibir este premio por parte de la comunidad académica...

-Algo así...

Tomoyo le observó de lado y declaró.- Señor Fujitaka ¿Cómo es América del Sur?

-Es hermosísimo Tomoyo. Hay también mucha historia en esas tierras... fui a la selva Amazónica también y compartí con comunidades de indígenas que se aun mantienen intactas después de mas de 500 años desde la conquista. Es una sociedad con alta historia y antecedentes de cultura precolombina sorprendentes.

-¿Y no habían colegas con usted de Japón, me refiero?

-Si. Éramos un equipo de siete colegas...

.-... ¿Y no habían... mujeres colegas? – preguntó ella aventurándose. Touya observó a su esposa de reojo y alzó una ceja. ¿Qué planeaba su querida mujer con aquellas preguntas?

-Si, cuatro eran mujeres...

-¿Solteras?

Hasta Fujitaka comenzaba a inquietarse. - ... Si...

-¿Estará alguna en la actividad?

"¿Tomoyo que planeas?" pensó Touya observándole ahora mas intensamente. Tuvo que dar un fuerte frenazo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo – Lo siento. Me distraje- declaró Touya.

-Es posible... – murmuró el gentil profesor. Tomoyo sonrió suspicazmente cuando el sujeto se sujetó el nudo de su corbata. "Es lo mismo que Touya hace cuando está nervioso" mirando a su esposo de reojo. No se sorprendió cuando lo observó mirándole a ella.

-Me agradará conocer a esas colegas...- dijo ella con simpleza enderezándose en su asiento. Touya la observó perspicazmente. Tomoyo planeaba algo.

Pero ¿qué?

Tendría que esperar a la actividad para saberlo. ¡Rayos! Ahora la noche se haría mas larga aun para hacerle la pregunta de que estaba planeando.

**----------- Fin epilogo uno.**

**Comentarios de la autora. ¡Hoeeeeeeeee! Mas de 21 días todo gracias a este ordenador que, me ha dado problemas desde la semana pasada. La verdad no se lo que le pasa y después de escribir estos comentarios, llamaré a mi técnico ¡Ese tiene el Cielo ganado por su pronta respuesta y eficiencia ! Bien aquí les presenté el primer epilogo de la historia. Discúlpenme si Salió mas que subido de tono, puro chile – como dicen los mexicanos—esto ultimo tiene la culpa mi cuatacha Daulaci quien me pasa unas novelas románticas líndisimas y mi musa se ha inspirado.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios. Llevo 476 RR y contando con mucha suerte llegaré en esta actualización a mi meta de 500 RR**

**¿Qué les pareció este epilogo¿Les ha gustado? Que así haya sido. Ya vieron como dos de nuestras parejas protagonistas se enteraron de las buenas nuevas… ¿Ya vieron como Eriol se enteró? Jajaja, vaya que esos dos son candela pura… el británico tiene una pasión oculta tras sus formalidades…- Crys suspira ampliamente mientras aparecen corazones por doquier.- Aunque Touya formó parte importante en este primer epilogo… y pronto tendrá su escenario para él solito… así que, espero sus comentarios… **

**Ahora bien a responder sus inquietudes. **

**Celina Sosa. ¡Hola! Gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional en el transcurso de esta y mis demás historias. ¿Cuántos años llevamos en esto? Jijiji gracias inmensas por tus comentarios, ánimos y buenos deseos… Ya viste que el primer epilogo cubre tu interrogante ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Eriol? Aunque tuviste la ventaja que solo mi beta tuvo – de poseer el capitulo previo a su publicación.- Pudiste ver su reacción y la sorpresa que la pelirroja trajo con ella… un Enorme beso y un abrazo y gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios… **

**Hikari** **Katsuragi. Gracias, gracias, gracias ya viste la respuesta del británico y algo mas… ¡Esos dos son explosivos! … hmmm creo que esto ha sido una de las mas grandes dudas en los RR del pasado capitulo 21 de cómo se lo confesaría la mujer a Eriol. Que bien que pudieron todos identificarse con el personaje de la pelirroja. Espero recibir tus comentarios pronto acerca del presente epilogo y hasta una próxima actualización. ¡Besos! **

**Chouri. ¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias! Espero que este primer epílogo haya sido de tu agrado y tus comentarios también. Cuídate mucho. **

**Yelitza. Gracias, gracias, gracias - me entusiasma mucho mas que te haya gustado el capitulo 21. ¡uffff! Si que me tomó trabajo escribir ese capitulo por encima de los epílogos. Un beso y un saludo de mi parte y espero tus comentarios de este epilogo. ¡Chaus! **

**Yohko** **B. jajaja creo que te he complacido con el destino de la familia de Eriol. ¡Si que los cuñados se llevan bien¡Besos para ti! **

**Aiko1993. Espero que te haya gustado el primer epilogo y lamento si el epilogo no se habló de la boda de Daidouji jajaja… bueno, espero que el epilogo del par te satisfaga. Un beso y hablamos… **

**AMNI123. Aquí está el primer epilogo. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero tus comentarios. **

**Sara Li. Jaujajajaja no esperes menos de mí. No puedo con los finales crueles o negros… lo mío es rosa… rosa melado: P Espero que sea de tu agrado este epilogo y espero tus comentarios. ¡un beso! **

**Syaoransakurocks. ¡niñas! Un beso a ambas. De seguro ya están Panamá. snifff espero que puedan seguir en contacto y cuídense mucho. Espero sus comentarios sobre este epilogo y un saludo desde aquí. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional de ambas. Siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes… un abrazo. **

**Claux. OO! vaya ¿Te gustó tanto el final para dejar RR? Hmmm parece que me subestimo con este capitulo 21. pero nada… cuídate mucho y espero tus comentarios respecto a este epilogo1. ¡besos!**

**EMMA RIDDLE: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Un beso y un saludo y espero que este epilogo haya sido de tu agrado. **

**IRMIUX. ¡otro nombre nuevo por aquí¡wow! Parece que ando de suerte Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este epilogo te haya gustado para dejarme otro comentario. ¡Saludos!**

**FENIXGIRL. ¡holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Otro de los nombres que estoy mas que habituada de ver, actualización tras actualización. Espero que este epilogo haya sido de tu agrado… … hmmm en verdad no tenia nada planeado para el matrimonio de Touya y Daidouji pero parece que tendré que complacerles… un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Littleblackrose. Otro nombre nuevo por aquí… ¿O estoy equivocada? Aun así gracias por tus comentarios. ¿Verdad que el británico es un amor¡Quelo uno de esos! **

**Isis** **Temptation.** **¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEE! –blushes… really blushes.- ´´´ Ni Hao a los tres protagonistas y a mi querida amiga Isis- Chan … ¡Ay pero que verguenza con ustedes cuatro, peleandose por hacerme llegar sus comentarios! Como pudiste ver amiga, ya tenemos uno de los tres epílogos online y creo que no habrá quejas por ahí. Muchas gracias por tan divertido comentario y nos leeremos en la semana ¡Onimayusi:P Creo jijijiji **

**Sakura Potterhayes. Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo, tus ánimos y tu paciencia. Creo que este primer epilogo será de tu agrado y espero con ansías tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho y nos leeremos. ¡Besos!**

**Shaery** **Hiroshi. Doy saltitos contigo en estos momentos… ¡jijiji! Terminé este primer epilogo. Me alegra mucho que, el final del capitulo 21 haya sido de tu agrado. Con relación a tu duda te respondo que si… hay unas historias de CCS donde la pareja es Eriol y Tomoyo Chan pero si quieres suspirar con este par… valga mi humildad te recomiendo "La princesa del Cerezo y el lobo Rebelde" , "Ocurrió en Navidad" y "The story about a Prince and a Courtier" que está en mi profile de FFNET y de mi amiga Daulaci Chan "Lecciones para dos" y "Simplemente ¿Amigos?" ¡Espero que te gusten! **

**NerakCibeles. Jajaja espero que el desenlace del britanico y la pelirroja haya sido de tu agrado. ¡besos!**

**Patrytc. No te preocupes por eso de no dejar RR. Yo sufro de vez en cuando de ese problemita de la falta de tiempo. ¡oh¿Asi que te gustaron las dos historias anteriores? Entre nos "Princesa del cerezo" es mi favorita jijijiji… cada autor tiene una historia favorita y creo que esa es la mía. Con relación a Dos Vidas, los primeros 3 capítulos han sido ya corregidos y reeditados. Comenzaré a subirlos inmediatamente termine el último epilogo de esta historia. Te ruego paciencia. La verdad, valga mi humildad, Dos Vidas ha comenzado a tomar una trama un tanto mas intensa, oscura y por supuesto, corta Habían demasiadas escenas entre el medio que no venían al caso y desvariaban la historia… espero que el resultado sea del agrado de todos… un beso y gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Chaus!**

**Angie. ¿Así que te inspiré para un fic? Espero q me mandes el link de donde se pueda leer. Aun no tengo tiempo pero prometo que me daré una vueltecita y la leeré, aunque no hago compromisos de betado pero leo si me lo propongo- No esperar respuesta muy pronto jjeje es broma. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este epilogo haya sido de tu agrado ¡chaus!**

**Chik-happy. Gracias, gracias y gracias **

**DArk- Tsubasa… Oo! Interesante… nombre :P ¿Tres Días? OO! PLOP! Y dizque yo era problemática con Mikki Chan cuando me leí en la torre de Tokio completito en una semana ¡WOW! Me honras jijiji solo que, espero que hayas dormido… un enorme abrazo para ti y dulces sueños. **

**Erica. AMIGA! Cuanto tiempo! Andabas bien perdida… ¿O soy yo? Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en las últimas historias y espero que este epilogo haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos. **

**Finalmente a mi querida amiga Daulaci. De quien he recibido el honor de escribir el lemon correspondiente al siguiente epilogo. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y deseos de marcar la barra de los 500RR Aunque muchas de nosotras no podemos borrar de nuestros recuerdos que llegaste a los 700 en "Junto a TI" y vas por encima de los 80RR en la historia "Simplemente ¿Amigos?" a pesar de ir en el cuarto capitulo. ¡Vaya que tienes una fuerte reputación que mantener! No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos ahora mismo… pero aun así tienes mi apoyo incondicional, hoy, mañana y siempre. ¡besos enormes! **

**Ya saben que, el segundo epilogo estará por aquí pronto… así que, Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos… Eriol en paquetería… en serio, no me quejaría si me lo mandasen dentro de un sobre jijijiji y ¡hasta una próxima! **


	23. EPILOGO II

**PARA MI, SIEMPRE FUISTE TU **

**POR CRYSTAL **

**EPILOGO 2.- **

**Nota preliminar: el presente epilogo ha sido más que todo, por una solicitud casi unánime de mis lectores y no lo hago con el propósito de ofender o molestar a nadie. Aviso de antemano que habrán escenas no aptas para menores y finalmente, agradezco a mi querida beta Daulaci quien es la autora de la escena lemon presente en el presente Capitulo. **

**----------------------------**

Parpadeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta que podía ser de día ya. Nunca se despertaba a mitad de la noche: o dormía la noche entera o no lo hacía. Pero aun así, se sentía perezoso de levantarse lo que se volvía un hábito gracias a la vida que llevaba.

Renunció a casi todo por ella. No me malinterpreten, pues seguía siendo bastante rico pero no lo ostentaban con tantas ganas de mostrar el dinero que tenían. Tenían una casa de dos niveles en un vecindario acomodado. Tenían la ayuda de una mucama y cocinera para la casa y dos chóferes. Y además sus hijos estudiaban (al menos la mayor de los dos) en uno de los mejores colegios de la zona y era privado.

Su vida era muy distinta a la que vivió años antes y ahora era más feliz. Escuchó un respirar a su lado y se volteó para descubrir, cuando se posó una sutil sonrisa en su masculino y apuesto rostro, la figura que yacía a su lado apaciblemente dormida.

Para despertarla era todo un reto: tenía uno de los sueños más pesados que había conocido en la historia. Pero era, lo que hacía mas divertido desde que contrajeron matrimonio, el despertarla. Observó aquel rostro apacible, con una sutil sonrisa en su bello perfil, cuya belleza se engrandecía con cada día que pasaba y la madurez les llegaba a ambos. Notó como aquella bata de seda color rosa con encajes sugerentes, caía con gracia en sus delicadas curvas, dándole un aire sensual que ella misma a veces ignoraba que poseía.

Cada día daba gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino, aquel día que la vio entrar en el salón de juntas vistiendo unos simples overoles cortos. La verdad, era que, no pensó encontrar ningún prospecto, menos en Japón, un país que le traía hasta aquel día malos recuerdos.

La amaba tanto que no le haría o pensaba nunca hacerla sufrir... con nada...

Por eso era que, no le diría que la había visto. Suponía y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, que saber de Asako nuevamente, después de tantos años, afectaría su relación. Más aun, cuando la había visto la semana anterior y habían almorzado juntos. Claro que fue mera coincidencia para ambos. Sakura odiaba los cotilleos y recién casados (cuando los medios se enteraron finalmente que se habían casado) era el rumor malintencionado que Shaoran le era infiel con la modelo.

Sino hubiera sido por la confianza que habían entre ambos, la alta fidelidad de Shaoran todo aquel tiempo y por supuesto el amor que había crecido con los años, Shaoran no dudaba que gracias a las revistas sensacionalistas, habrían existido conflictos que hubieran arruinado su matrimonio años atrás.

Ahora años después, seguían muy unidos. Sakura no trabajaba directamente para Diario Tokio pero si en una revista juvenil que existía en la ciudad y ya estaba haciendo fama incluso en otros países. Sakura estaba muy involucrada en su diseño y contenido por lo que realizaba el trabajo con éxito y así, no tenía que estar en el mismo techo que Shaoran aunque los almuerzos que organizaban juntos siempre terminaban en encuentros inéditos en su despacho.

Viéndola dormir pensó que era lo mejor, contarle de su encuentro con Asako. Acarició los mechones que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro adormecido y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Sonrió cuando se aproximó a ella para besar suavemente sus labios, logrando con ello que la mujer soltase un sutil gemido pero no se despertaba.

Acarició sus brazos desnudos y volvió a besarle los labios. Después una mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta el cuello donde escuchó a la muchacha ya gemir perezosamente y sintió su mano buscar su mejilla.- Buenos días a ti también- logrando que sus ojos se abrieran mostrando las enormes esmeraldas, que le observaban con entusiasmo.

Pero desconocía las dudas que existían en la mujer que hizo su esposa. En verdad, la sombra jamás había desaparecido de Sakura y existía aquella pizca de incertidumbre que nublaba su morada o días a su lado.

-Buenos días amor...- respondió él aproximándose y ya besando sin inhibiciones sus labios los cuales respondía afectuosamente.

-Tienes que buscar otras maneras de despertarme Shaoran... tal vez, un despertador...

Shaoran sonrió mostrando a su esposa su guapa complexión cuando le sacaba una sonrisa. ¡Shaoran tenía incluso el poder de sonsacarla con solo sonreírle! Su corazón latía agitado cada vez que hacía aquello y sus pies se enfriaban rápidamente. -¿Qué tendría de divertido un despertador como esos? – aferrando cerca de su cuerpo la figura de su esposa- Me gusta mas mi método- apretándole contra su torso el cual tenía una pijama china cubriendo su masculino pecho. Besó sus labios sensualmente, robándole un gemido extasiado a los labios de su esposa.

-Sh... Shaoran...- suspiró ella al sentir sus sugerentes toques. Escuchó una risilla traviesa de su esposo.- ¡Shaoran! – exclamó al sentir como subía sus manos por debajo de la bata. - ¡Missy podría entrar...!

-No. Aun es muy temprano y tiene tu habilidad de dormir...- aseguró él con voz ronca, encendiendo con sus toques la figura de su esposa. Besó sus labios mientras sus manos obligaban a Sakura a ceder ante sus pretensiones y comenzó a buscar el pecho desnudo de su esposo al desvestirle mientras, comenzaban ambos a sentir calor.

Un largo rato después, Sakura preparaba su desayuno mientras Shaoran tomaba una ducha. Una sonrisa sutil adornaba su rostro. Mientras su mente viajaba al momento compartido instantes antes en su alcoba, los huevos comenzaron a quemarse.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de aquel hombre que le había dado a sus dos hijos. Lo amaba cada día que pasaba y no se arrepentía del matrimonio que llevaban. Cuando el teléfono sonó, Sakura estaba muy pérdida en sus pensamientos y sonreía tontamente mientras las mejillas sonrosadas delataban que había hecho el amor con él para quien supiera, lo que estaba pensando. En el tercer timbrazo, quien contestó fue la mucama que cuando entró a la cocina se dio cuenta del aroma de los huevos quemándose en la estufa.

-¡Señora Sakura¡Los huevos! – gritó alarmada la mucama.

-¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó la mujer poniéndose manos a la obra al tomar la sartén ya calcinada del desayuno y colocándola bajo el grifo para llenarla de agua. Avergonzada por haberse quedado navegando en sus recuerdos, tomó el teléfono mientras la mucama le revelaba que ella prepararía el desayuno para salvar la casa de un nuevo riesgo de incendio. -¿Bueno?

-Sakura: Habla Tamechi- declaró la voz masculina pero bastante amanerada.

-Si ¿qué pasa?

-Sakura: no puedo asistir hoy a la sesión de fotos para las paginas centrales de moda y necesitan a alguien de la revista hoy ¿podrías ir tu?

-'¿Qué¿Acaso bromeas?

-No Sakura: mi hermana acaba de dar a luz y su esposo está de viaje...- declaró el hombre que era muy conocido por sus amaneramientos e inclinaciones.- Necesitan a alguien allá y la sesión de fotos comienza a las nueve...

-¡Eso es en menos de una hora!

-Si lo se. No te lo pediría sino fuera una verdadera emergencia...

Sakura miró el reloj. Cuarenta y cinco minutos para tomar un baño, vestirse, atravesar la ciudad y llegar a la sesión de fotos. En aquel momento vio como Shaoran entraba en la cocina (con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro), haciéndole recordar lo que pasó y tuvo que darle la espalda para anotar lo que le dictaban a través del teléfono.

Shaoran sonrió cuando notó a la mucama haciendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno y un olor a quemado invadía la cocina y parte del comedor. Veía a Sakura tomar notas en una libreta de apuntes y una vez colgó preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha quemado el desayuno- suspiró – Es que... – sonrojándose como una cereza- tenía la cabeza en otro lugar...

Shaoran sonrió. Y su esposa, prosiguió a servirle café mientras la mucama terminaba el desayuno de Shaoran.- ¿Qué anotabas?

-Una sesión de fotos para una hora...- declaró ella alarmándose por el tiempo.- Tamechi no puede ir pues, tiene a su hermana dando a luz y su esposo está de viaje...

-Es comprensible.

-Si pero sabe que estamos bajo presión por la edición. Cierra en dos días y tenemos que tener las fotos centrales para entonces.

-¿Irás a reemplazarlo?

-Me temo que si- sonrió ella. –No podré despedirme de los niños...

-Ve tranquila... – declaró Shaoran- Yo los esperaré.

-¿No vas temprano a la oficina?

-Bueno: Debía irme antes de las ocho pero...- mirándole sugestivamente- Avisé a la oficina hace un instante que llegaría tarde...

-¡Oh! – Declaró ella aun con su sonrojado rostro.- Voy a vestirme y me marcho...

Shaoran la vio marcharse. Ciertamente, muchas cosas pasan cuando uno es casado. Incluso pensó alguna vez, cuando Sakura recién iniciaba con la revista que debía estar celoso de Tamechi cuando Sakura solo hablaba de aquel sujeto. Lo ponía nervioso que Sakura admirara tanto a otro hombre.

Entonces conoció al supuesto Tamechi y su presencia (Además de su mirada) en verdad le perturbó. Debió imaginarse que quien trabajara en la sección de modas juveniles, de una revista para adolescentes (chicas), debía de tener más conexión con genes femeninos que masculinos. Más que todo pues le guiñó el ojo e hizo unos comentarios que le sonrojaron a él, más aun a Sakura.

En verdad, era muy dichoso.

Sakura llegó a la dirección indicada apenas a tiempo. Era un famoso estudio fotográfico al cual había tenido el placer de ir en incontables ocasiones ya. Subió portando su portafolio y su cartera, no le fue difícil dar con el estudio. Observó a un grupo de diez adolescentes (todas modelos), ser preparadas mientras, habían dos o mas fotógrafos, maquilladores y sujetos que agarraban las luces.

-¡Mi querida Li!- gritó el fotógrafo saludándole con cortesía. Tenían años conociéndose y siempre había un cumplido para Sakura-¡Ese bello rostro! Madre mía... siempre he dicho que debes engalanar una de tus magnificas portadas...

-Demesi, me honras...- murmuró ella abochornada por sus comentarios. -¿Estamos listos ya?

-Casi. – Admitió el fotógrafo.- Teníamos planeado el estudio B pero ha habido un cambio de planes y he tenido que venir aquí...

-¿Está arrendado?

-Así es.- declaró borrando su sonrisa cosa que aturdió unos segundos a Sakura- Un anuncio que están filmando...- no dando más detalles- ¿Que tal si tomamos algo mientras terminan de instalarlo todo?

Sakura asintió y ambos fueron a la mesa de café.

Mientras dos de las maquilladoras comentaban entre ellas.- Dicen que volvió para este anuncio, nada mas...- mirando a reojo a Sakura – Pero su agente rumora que su almuerzo con Li no tuvo nada de casual.

-¿Acaso me dices que tratará de entrometerse en su matrimonio? – preguntó la otra sorprendida.

-Solo se que, es bastante difícil que tu marido no olvide a su ex¿pero que la engañara en sus propias narices?

-¡Es una desvergonzada! – Declaró la otra- la Señora Sakura es una mujer tan buena y decente...

-Si, no se merece que su marido la esté engañando con su ex.

-Eso supongo. Pero ya sabes como son esos hombres: porque son millonarios pueden tener las mujeres que quieren...

-¿Crees que se han visto todos estos años?

-Eso creo...- admitió la otra.

Guardaron silencio cuando vieron que el estudio terminaba de colocarse en orden. La sesión de fotos pasaba tranquilamente aunque Sakura se daba cuenta que era objeto de miradas indiscretas por algunas personas allí presentes. Se concentró en la sesión y en el café que siempre tenía en sus manos.

Pero en verdad, aquellas miradas la tenían nerviosa. Cuando el director dijo.- ¡Descanso! Tienen dos minutos...

-Gracias a Dios- suspiró ella. Ya no soportando las miradas, declaró.- Voy a salir – dijo al encargado y agregó.- Haré una llamada.

-Muy bien- declaró el hombre viéndole irse e abrir y volver a cerrar la puerta del estudio. Observó el ambiente y comenzó a dar instrucciones de algunos cambios.

Sakura caminó unos instantes hasta encontrar señal en su teléfono móvil. Sintió como una puerta se abría mas adelante y volvía a cerrarse. Vio a un hombre salir detrás de otro y el de atrás declarar- No puedes irte ¡tenemos que terminar la toma!

-Estoy harto de esto- reclamó el otro.- Que sea un modelo infantil famoso, no le da derecho de hablarme como le venga en gana- Sakura poco le importaba aquello y se conformaba en escuchar el teléfono timbrar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse una tercera ocasión y unos tacos resonaban en el pasillo -¡No importa lo que digas, no voy a volver a entrar!

-Por favor- declaró la voz femenina- Me disculpo por el. Tiene que entender que es un niño... ha veces son caprichosos...

-¡Me importa un comino! Se que es tu hijo, pero me tiene harto. Asako- helándole el corazón a Sakura ante aquel nombre- ¡Trata de controlarlo para la próxima toma o me largo! – volviendo a entrar. Sakura se volteó y dejó caer la llamada que realizaba a su casa. A pocos metros de ella, había una mujer hermosa, alta, estilizada y quien aun conservaba unas piernas esbeltas y firmes, un mentón altanero y orgulloso. Sus cabellos llegaban a su cintura, cuando Sakura tuvo que cortar los suyos hasta los hombros para que sea más fácil de mantener más con dos niños. Y se notaba que sus pechos pequeños y firmes no daban la intención de que, era una mujer que tenía un hijo. Su maquillaje impecable mientras que Sakura llevaba solo un poco de lápiz labial. Portaba unos pantalones de oficina y una camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón mientras aquella mujer, era la elegancia personificada con aquella falda y blusa. No parecía una mujer de verdad. Mas bien una muñeca de las que las niñas jugaban que tenían imitación de mujeres como ella.

-Asako: por el bien de este anuncio controla a tu hijo...

-Si. Lo siento Daikasame- Sama- se disculpó la mujer. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de ella, fue más allá al pasillo. Justo donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le helaba. La mujer le observaba con notable curiosidad quedándose plantada en el pasillo cuando el que se llamaba Daikasame entraba por la puerta. Parecía estudiarla. Dado a que nunca fueron formalmente presentadas, Sakura pensó que lo mejor era voltearse y volver al estudio. Caminaba con firmeza por el pasillo, pensando una y otra vez en aquella mujer que pertenecía al pasado de Shaoran.

Parecía que los años no pasaban sobre Asako. Se conservaba maravillosamente y no pasaba desapercibida la presencia de la mujer en el último año, en las revistas de renombre y para mujeres adultas de Japón. Parecía increíble después de tantos años, que Sakura, por primera vez se sentía intimidada ante la presencia de otra mujer.

¡Cosa absurda! Habían pasado años de su relación con Shaoran y ahora, Sakura era la madre de sus hijos. ¿Por qué había actuado tan temerosa ante su presencia? No tenía razón de ser. Shaoran y ella ya llevaban años de casados y Asako pertenece ahora a un pasado lejano. Entró sin ser percibida por los allí presentes. Vio a Demesi hablar con una de las modelos juveniles y parecía reprenderla. Cuando Sakura se aproximó, lo que escuchó le heló la sangre- No me importa que solo sean rumores acerca del Señor Li y Asako. No quiero que en la presencia de la Señora Li, suelten esos chismes de patio...

-Es la verdad y casi todos lo saben. Muchos vieron a Asako una semana atrás abordar el coche de Li cuando había terminado la sesión de fotos y de entrevistas para Diario Tokio- sancionó la malcriada adolescente. A sakura aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente enferma en aquel instante. - ¡Que el sujeto haya engañado a su esposa con Asako no será un secreto por mucho tiempo! – en aquel momento Demesi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sakura.

-Sakura- dijo con temor e imploración.

-¿Es eso Cierto, Demesi? – preguntó ella atrayendo con su tono de voz a todas las miradas a su alrededor. El estudio se sumó a un silencio ensordecedor.- ¿Todos piensan que Shaoran me engaña... con Asako?

-Sakura: permíteme... –

-No. - declaró ella haciéndole callar. –Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas- declaró ella enojada para que le escucharan. –Shaoran no me guarda secretos. No es verdad, que él me engaña con Asako o mucho menos que almorzaron juntos… ¡Por favor!. – mirando ahora a la adolescente que estaba avergonzada en ser descubierta- Esto es un absurdo y Shaoran respeta los votos matrimoniales. ¡Son una barda de chismosos todos aquellos que creen lo contrario! – Tomando su cartera siendo seguida por Demesi agregó.- Termina la sesión sin mí...

-Sakura: tienes que estar presente- declaró el aferrándole con firmeza agregó.- Sakura: son solo chismes, rumores...

-Estabas enterado.- declaró sorprendida.

-Su agente ha estado usando eso como material para promocionar a Asako. Todos saben que su profesión está muriendo para ella. Ahora pretende catapultarla con su hijo a quien ha puesto de modelo también y su agente trata de que la mencionen. Es todo... se como usan a las personas en este negocio Sakura. Y conociendo la reputación de tu marido desde que se casó contigo, estoy seguro- tomándole por el mentón – Debes de creerme.

-Tengo... tengo que irme- declaró ella como toda respuesta. Eso no quitaba el hecho que Shaoran había almorzado con Asako. ¡Se lo ocultó! Ahora decían que ella estaba siendo vilmente engañada por su esposo y esa mujer.

¡Era más de lo que podía soportar!

Sakura salió deprisa sin fijarse en nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Escuchaba la voz de Demesi seguirle por le pasillo pero la perdió de vista una vez bajó el elevador. Deseaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar. Los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas. Pensó llamar a Shaoran, pero descartó aquella idea inmediatamente. ¡Era el responsable de su sufrimiento!

¿Desde cuando Shaoran, su esposo, se veía con la Modelo¿Semanas, meses... años¡No quería pensar aquello último!

¿Cómo fue capaz de aquello? Sakura había tenido que mentir allí arriba diciendo que sabía todo lo que su marido hacía y con quien se juntaba para no parecer débil y dominada.

Sus mejillas se encendieron cada vez mas al pensar que Shaoran, podía en verdad, engañarla con la modelo. ¡Escondió que se habían reunido! Todos lo sabían excepto ella. Caminó un buen rato olvidándose que estaba lloviznando ya. Vio que, había llegado a lo que parecía el lobby de un hotel. Era muy lujoso y no hesitó al ingresar y pedir una habitación.

El encargado le sirvió lo que solicitaba y Sakura pagó con su tarjeta de crédito. Subió el ascensor con su llave en mano y cuando el elevador se detuvo se sentía que no tenía estomago o piernas. No sentía nada. Solo las tibias lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Cuando llegó a la habitación, no procuró cerrar con la cadena y se echó en la cama. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y se sintió finalmente en sus anchas para llorar con desdicha.

Le hizo el amor a ella aquella mañana con tanta ternura. ¿Acaso aquello ultimo era pretendido también y deseaba hacerle el amor a Asako en vez de a ella?

Recordó con alegría momentos más felices pasados a su lado. Fue una estúpida. Si acaso Shaoran la había engañado. Lo amaba con locura. Amaba a Shaoran. Pensó en los momentos compartidos a su lado lo que le aseguraba que, aquello entre Asako y él, podría no ser cierto.

Entonces pensó _"¿Acaso la mirada que ella te lanzó hoy era de altanería? Sabía seguramente que eras tu?" _

"No, no lo sabía!"

_"Si, lo sabía. Lo sabes... sabes que ella sabía quien eras... era una mirada y luego cuando diste la vuelta se sonrió al pensar que cuando Shaoran no te hace el amor a ti, se lo está haciendo a ella" _

-"¡NO! Shaoran no me engaña" pensó histérica no pudiendo contener los gritos. "Tenemos dos hijos. No me engaña... no con ella... no con nadie"

_"¿Por qué entonces siempre has tenido esa duda¿Por qué te cuestionas ahora mismo? No has hecho mas que dudar poco después de que se casaran… cuando se marchaba en aquellos viajes… incluso podrías no ser la única en la vida de Shaoran Li" _

Veía ya la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad con fragor. Shaoran al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba en aquel momento viendo la lluvia caer con estrépito dando contra el cristal de la oficina cuando el timbre sonó.- ¿Si?

-Disculpe señor... pero lo llaman por su línea privada...

-¿Qué? – preguntó él aturdido. Solo algunas personas sabían de aquella línea privada: Su madre y hermanas en Hong Kong, la Mucama de la casa Li, Fujitaka Kinomoto y Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Si. Dice que encontró el teléfono en la agenda de su esposa...

-¿Qué hace él con la agenda de Sakura? – se extrañó.

-Señor: será mejor que tome la llamada. – Shaoran no hesitó y tomó el teléfono.

-Aquí Li.

-Señor Li: habla Demesi. – Declaró con ímpetu.- Soy el encargado de fotografía de la revista juvenil que su esposa labora...

-Si. – Sintiéndose nervioso - ¿Por qué no es ella quien llama¿Ocurre algo malo con Mi Esposa?

-Señor Li- declaró el hombre con temor.- Sakura salió de aquí bastante alterada y dejó su portafolio.

-Sakura ¿Alterada¿Por qué¿Acaso recibió una llamada de casa o...

-No señor. Si hubiera sido eso, guardo el portafolios hasta que la vea o lo hago llegar a su casa...- agregó.- Sakura se ha enterado de algo aquí...y... temo por ella... me agrada mucho y llevo años conociéndola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ya temeroso- ¡Dígame por todos los Santos!

Shaoran escuchó la línea sonar pero no le importó. Escuchó alarmándose cada vez más conforme el sujeto le narró los eventos: Sakura salió a toda prisa del estudio fotográfico, el hombre la siguió hasta que la perdió en la calle. Y lo más importante fue de lo que se enteró. Finalmente declaró.- Se por la forma que actuó que ella no estaba enterada de lo sucedido con Asako como quiso dejar entredicho delante de todos..

-Asako y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada- declaró el con los ojos cerrados y con tanta firmeza que no se daba cuenta que tanto apretaba el puño del teléfono. -¿Por qué diablos le dijeron eso a ella?

-Señor: sabe que todo lo concerniente a Asako es material publicitario para causar mas ventas de las revistas... los rumores circulan desde días ya... era cuestión de tiempo que Sakura se enterara. Por supuesto, sabía que no era cierto. Pero no creo que por la actitud de la señora Li, esta me haya creído.

Shaoran agradeció la información y levantando su línea marcó a su casa. Le dijeron que Sakura no había llamado en toda la mañana. Llamó a casa de Tomoyo y a las empresas Daidouji. Le informaron que Tomoyo había salido a una junta de accionistas con su madre. Llamando al móvil de Tomoyo finalmente ella contestó diciéndole que no había sabido nada de Sakura. Shaoran le pidió que guardara silencio a Touya y que hablaría con ella una vez encontrara a Sakura y que no se preocupara. Pero él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Llamó a Fujitaka encontrándose con la contestadora.

Tomó una decisión y le asignó a la secretaria que llamara al banco. Estaba lloviendo y conociendo a Sakura, no se dedicaría a andar por ahí en el agua lluvia dado a que un mes antes, estuvo enferma gravemente de la gripa. Que pidiera los estados del día de todas las tarjetas de crédito de él y de Sakura. Salió rápidamente para ir a Tomoeda, a la casa de su padre a cerciorarse que no estaba allá.

Sentía un profundo temor en su corazón. Sakura vagando sola por la ciudad no era un buen presagio y temía por su bienestar. Pensó que tenía en parte la culpa por no haber contado a Sakura de su encuentro con Asako. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho aquello? Siempre había existido confianza entre ambos y no había secretos hasta una semana atrás. ¿Por qué no le dijo de Asako?

Amaba a esa mujer y si algo le pasaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Recordó que ella merecía todo de él. Era su esposa. Era el primer hombre en su vida y aquello le llenó de orgullo aquella primera noche de bodas juntos, en donde todas las dudas de que pertenecían juntos, quedaron en el pasado.

_Después de despedirse de los invitados Sakura y Shaoran se cambiaron de ropa para dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde subieron a un avión privado pero lo sorprendente era que, no era el avión de negocios de Li, sino otro avión mas sofisticado y no tan frío como el otro. Shaoran no había querido revelarle donde pasarían la luna de miel. _

_A Sakura no le importó el largo viaje, ya que fue tan placentero que casi olvidó donde se encontraban. La mayor parte del tiempo la tripulación respeto su privacidad al máximo a excepción de un par de ocasiones en que les sirvieron la comida. _

_El interior del lugar era muy agradable pues aparte de los sillones normales, había una especie de salita con cómodos sillones en los que pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura pensó que de no ser por las ventanillas que se extendían a cada lado bien podría haber olvidado que se encontraba volando por los aires. _

_Platicaron durante horas sin más interrupciones que las que ellos mismo provocaban para besarse y abrazarse, en diferentes ocasiones alguno de ellos recobraba la cordura justo a tiempo para apartarse al recordar donde se encontraban. Mientras Sakura reía nerviosa y sonrojada Shaoran le recordaba que pronto estarían en un lugar apartado y "completamente" solos. _

_Sakura se intrigaba mucho al escucharlo y volvía a preguntar a donde iban. _

_-La curiosidad me mata –insistió Sakura haciendo gala de sus mejores armas para convencerlo-. Anda, dime a donde me llevas –pidió acurrucándose contra él. _

_-Es una sorpresa –le recordó mientras la tomaba de la mano para besarle la palma, donde portaba su sortija de matrimonio-. Ten paciencia –Shaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de volver a besarla. _

_Una hora más tarde la azafata les avisaba que llegarían pronto a su destino. _

_Sakura aprovechó para refrescarse antes de aterrizar y Shaoran le sugirió que se cambiara y se pusiera ropa cómoda y fresca. _

_Al poco rato y siguiendo su consejo Sakura aparecía ante él con __un vestido con escote halter, ajustado en la parte de arriba y con falda de vuelo. _

_Al verla, Shaoran no tardó en deshacerse en halagos y la besó con intensidad. Sakura también expresó su aprobación, Shaoran se veía increíblemente atractivo con unos pantalones de algodón color crema y una camisa blanca. _

_Una vez que aterrizaron Sakura descubrió que se encontraban en Italia, aunque también notó que habían aterrizado en un aeródromo situado en alguna provincia de ese país. Una vez fuera los esperaba un auto que ocuparon solo ellos dos, sin chofer, sin guardaespaldas les ayudaron para colocarles las maletas en la parte de atrás y despidiéndose de los recién casados, la tripulación abordó el avión y comenzaban a prepararlo para la partida. _

_Unos minutos más tarde, el auto giró para tomar un camino flanqueado por viñedos y acabó deteniéndose ante una elegante casa rodeada de terrazas y adornadas con flores. _

_Sakura boquiabierta bajo del auto ayudada por Shaoran, un hombre salió de la casa a darles la bienvenida. _

_-El señor Laroche y u esposa cuidan la casa –le explicó Shaoran a Sakura al presentarle al hombre. _

_Mientras Laroche se ocupaba del equipaje, ellos se dirigieron a la casa. Sakura se sintió aturdida por la maravillosa sensación que le producía estar en un sitio tan hermoso con Shaoran, tanto que se sobresaltó al sentir que este la tomaba en brazos para entrar con ella al interior. _

_La casa era solitaria tenía piscina y desde la colina se disfrutaba de una vista impresionante. El interior no se quedaba atrás. Shaoran la guió de cuarto en cuarto mientras ella observaba fascinada. Era una casa antigua, de colores cálidos con muebles también antiguos que se combinaban con algunos más modernos. Los ventanales hasta el suelo conducían a terrazas de piedra y en una se encontró para sorpresa con un camarero junto a una mesa puesta. _

_-No se tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre –explicó Shaoran con naturalidad mientras separaba una silla para que se sentara ella. _

_Durante la comida Shaoran le contó sobre la historia del lugar y sus alrededores. El porque había decidido comprar el sitio y también confesó que era la primera vez que estaba ahí de visita, solo había ido una vez para conocer la propiedad antes de comprarla. Hacía calor y el cielo era de un azul muy intenso. Solo el canto de los pájaros rompía el idílico silencio. _

_-¿No habías venido nunca después de eso? – preguntó sorprendida. _

_Shaoran__ negó con su cabeza- Debo de admitir que quienes vienen a refugiarse aquí es mi madre… pero eso lo hizo un año atrás para descansar. También han venido mis hermanas cuando tienen vacaciones de la universidad y quieren alejarse de los medios. _

_Cuando terminaron el sol comenzaba a ponerse cambiando los colores del cielo. Sakura miraba alrededor mientras Shaoran hablaba con el señor Laroche. En el momento que Sakura se acercó a ellos Shaoran le estrechaba la mano al hombre quien al verla hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y deseó que su estancia ahí fuera placentera. _

_Volvieron a recorrer algunas habitaciones cuando Sakura escuchó un auto. _

_-¿Alguien viene? _

_-Alguien se va –respondió Shaoran mientras la llevaba al pie de las escaleras. _

_-¿Quién? _

_-El señor y la señora Laroche y por supuesto el camarero –respondió complacido mirando sus ojos asombrados. _

_La intensidad de su mirada apenas le permitía respirar sintiendo una punzada de deseo que la mareó, tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que él le había dicho. _

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…? _

_-Que estamos "completamente" solos –terminó él al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos para llevarla escaleras arriba. _

_Antes de entrar al dormitorio principal y con ella en brazos Shaoran la besó y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron dentro y cerró la puerta. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos con expresión soñadora contempló a su marido. Poco después se percató de la hermosa habitación en que se encontraba. _

_-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó él mientras la ponía de pie. _

_-Es maravillosa –jadeó emocionada y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. _

_El suelo era de madera, había una chimenea de piedra. La cama, con dosel tenía un lujoso edredón de seda. Sakura vio un centro de flores maravilloso que llenaba el lugar con su delicioso aroma, también se fijó en la botella de champán que había en un cubo con hielo sobre una mesa. _

_Mientras Shaoran abría el champán y servía las copas Sakura paseó por la habitación. Descubrió que tenía un enorme vestidor donde sus cosas ya habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas. _

_El baño tenía una ducha, suelo de mármol y un jacuzzi impresionante. Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las imágenes que venían a su mente… agua y jabón mezclándose y dos cuerpos rozándose suavemente… _

_-Prometedor ¿no crees? –preguntó Shaoran con voz suave detrás de ella, llevaba las dos copas en las manos y la besó sin esperar respuesta, después sin dejar de mirarla le ofreció una copa-. Por nosotros –dijo levantando la suya. _

_-Por nosotros –susurró Sakura leyendo la promesa que había en sus ojos. _

_-Ven –dijo Shaoran después de beber su copa tomándola de la mano. _

_Volvieron a la habitación y Shaoran tomó las dos copas para llevarlas a la mesa. Sakura nerviosa se acercó a la ventana y se tranquilizó admirando el paisaje, el sol estaba ocultándose ya rodeado por un cielo en tonalidades rosadas y azules _

_A sus espaldas Shaoran la observaba sin aliento. Los últimos rayos del rol delineaban su silueta, bajo la mirada por aquel cuerpo delicado y femenino fijando su atención en la espalda y los hombros desnudos. _

_Ahora ella era su esposa y también sería su mujer. _

Sakura lo sintió llegar detrás de ella y dejó escapar un suspiró al sentir sus manos sobre sus brazos.

_-Todo esto es precioso –dijo Sakura. _

_-No tanto como tú –susurró Shaoran en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para apretarla contra él. _

_Aquí empieza el lemon _

_Sakura dio un respingo cuando en vez de sentir la camisa de Shaoran contra su espalda se encontró con la suavidad de su pecho desnudo. _

_-Shaoran –suspiró cerrando los ojos acomodándose contra la calidez de su piel. Él la abrazaba con fuerza, Sakura colocó sus brazos sobre los de él y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro. _

_Shaoran__ bajó el rostro para ocultarlo en su cuello, se deleitó aspirando su aroma. Así abrazados, era más consciente de su fragilidad, su calor y un sentido protector se despertó en él con fuerza, pues sabía que tenía entres su brazos lo más preciado, lo más amado. _

_Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, sus labios dejaban suaves besos sobre su hombro desnudo buscando un camino sobre la tela que cubría su cuello, siguió la línea de la barbilla hasta llegar al oído donde le susurró palabras cargadas de amor y promesas. _

_Notó su aliento en la frente, sus manos grandes descansando sobre su cintura, subiendo y bajando por sus costados, marcando su paso con fuego desde las costillas hasta los muslos. _

_Sakura sintió que se le secaba la garganta y entreabrió los labios, aspiró el aroma tan masculino de su colonia y sintió un escalofrío. Temblorosa intentó volverse, pero él no la dejó. _

_Shaoran__ mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, su aliento y el roce de su piel en la espalda la marearon. No podía tocarlo como ella deseaba, él no le permitía moverse. _

_Sin previo aviso, sus manos subieron abarcando sus senos, con las palmas abiertas apretó suavemente, Sakura jadeó sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento, se arqueó contra su pecho y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él que observaban atentamente sus reacciones. Ella levantó una mano para ponerla sobre la de Shaoran y la otra subió hasta enterrarse en su cabello. _

_Sakura sintió que algo la calentaba por dentro y aceleraba su corazón al mismo ritmo que el de Shaoran pues lo sentía golpear en su espalda. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, buscando las palabras que reflejaran lo que sentía... lo que quería… _

_Shaoran__ la miraba con los ojos ardiendo, sus manos seguían acariciando sus senos con suavidad, despertando sensaciones desconocidas, haciéndola desear más. La besó en las mejillas, en la cien, escondió el rostro en su cuello y levantó la vista para volver a mirarla a los ojos. _

_Sakura no podía soportarlo más ese contacto era insuficiente, sin dejar de mirarlo levantó las manos y desabrochó la parte superior de su vestido detrás de su cuello, dejando caer las dos tiras de tela sobre las manos que se movían sobre sus senos. _

_-Cariño –murmuró él entre dientes al ver la piel expuesta de su cuello y la suavidad de sus hombros. Hundió la cara en su cuello para besarla con libertad, lamiendo las partes más sensibles, mordisqueando los hombros. _

_Sakura respiraba con dificultad, sus manos seguían acariciando sus pechos, los pulgares trazaban círculos, pero Shaoran no había apartado la tela del vestido como ella deseaba. Sintió sus labios en la nuca y gimió frustrada, aprovechó un momento en que Shaoran dejó de apretarla para volverse y abrazarlo por el cuello. _

_Se quedaron quietos un momento, mirándose fijamente, apenas había luz ya. Shaoran tomó aire un par de veces buscando serenarse, recordando que debía ir despacio, tenían toda la noche, toda la vida para amarse. _

_Sakura lo miraba expectante sintiendo los latidos de ambos corazones, el sonido acelerado de sus respiraciones, por la ventana abierta entraba el dulce canto de los pájaros nocturnos. _

_Ella levantó las manos y acarició su cara, enredó los delicados dedos entre su cabello, bajó una mano por su cuello y los anchos hombros deleitándose con su fuerza, lo escuchó respirar profundamente. _

_Él levantó una mano para acariciar sus labios con un dedo e inclinó la cabeza para besarle los parpados, la nariz, las mejillas, rozó sus labios una vez, dos veces, transmitiéndole un calor que la derretía. _

_Sakura abrió los labios como una invitación y entonces él empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Su boca bebía de la suya, succionando y acariciando, deslizándose a ratos despacio y luego más deprisa. _

_Ella gemía con placer y aceptó el beso, aprendiendo de él, dejándose llevar y, al mismo tiempo pidiendo más. De alguna manera ella logró deslizar la camisa abierta por sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza apretando los pezones erectos contra el torso masculino. _

_Shaoran__ percibió cada roce como algo exquisito y dejó de besarla para mirar hacia abajo. Con una especie de gruñido la levantó e inclinó la cabeza para hundirla en el valle de sus senos. Ella se echó hacia atrás arqueándose para levantar los pechos invitadoramente hacia la boca. _

_-Me vuelves loco –murmuró Shaoran deslizando las manos por sus costados y caderas, y la apretó contra él para que sintiera la evidencia de su propia excitación. _

_Sakura se restregó contra él sintiendo una punzada de satisfacción al oírlo jadear. Shaoran le apretó las caderas para detenerla y volvieron a besarse mientras él caminaba de espaldas a la cama. _

_Al llegar a la cama Shaoran terminó de quitarle el vestido, Sakura apenas se dio cuenta de esto, solo consciente de sus labios y de Shaoran que acariciaba su espalda y las caderas, sintiendo la mano por debajo de las braguitas. _

_Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando aire, apenas tuvo de tiempo de respirar antes de que Shaoran volviera a apoderarse de su boca, sus caricias la encendían de una manera que ella no creyó posible. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido cuando él acarició sus pechos para después apartarse y poco a poco desprenderla de la única prenda que quedaba. _

_La levantó en brazos para colocarla en el centro de la cama y empezó a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Ella se quedo boquiabierta. Él estaba desnudo… desnudo y tan hermoso que la dejó sin aliento. _

_Se reunió con ella en la cama y volvió a besarla entonces con suavidad. Nada la había preparado para esa sensación, apretada a su calor, su suavidad y aspereza, la fuerza erótica de su olor, todo él moviéndose contra ella, dejando claro cuánto la deseaba. _

_-¡Oh Shaoran! –gimió temblorosa-. Esto es tan… tan… _

_-Lo sé, lo sé –murmuro él contra sus labios-. Tócame Sakura, tócame. _

_Shaoran__ se puso de espaldas arrastrándola con él para que ella quedara encima. Obediente después de besarlo, Sakura pasó las manos suavemente por sus hombros, su pecho, delineando los fuertes músculos. _

_-No sé que hacer –susurró avergonzada. _

_-Lo que quieras –respondió él sin aliento-. Lo que desees. _

_Animada por la reacción que provocaba en él, Sakura lo besó y acarició sin reservas, guiándose por los susurros atormentados que él exclamaba. Se atrevió a hacer cosas que jamás imaginó que podría, tocándolo en lugares íntimos para corresponder a todo el placer que él le había proporcionado. Shaoran se deleitaba de sus caricias nerviosas y atrevidas para alguien que sabía de antemano que no había experimentado algo así con ningún hombre. Gemía sin inhibiciones. _

_-No sabía que ustedes eran tan... sensibles como nosotras- gimió ella avergonzada, tan excitada como él y maravillada de los resultados que captaba en la figura de su ahora esposo. _

_-No te imaginas cuanto... ven aquí, te deseo – declaró alzando su mano para atraer su boca, aplicando un beso febril e intenso en sus labios. _

_Él volvió a ponerse encima, sus piernas se enredaron, los besos se intensificaron hasta que casi no podían respirar. Con manos expertas la acariciaba, su boca seguía el camino que iban marcando sus manos, Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando del placer increíble que le provocaba, arrancándole gemidos que intensificaba sus atenciones más y más amorosas en su figura. Sakura sentía que se quemaba por dentro. No creía poder soportar más. Suplicaba con su voz que le diera más, aunque no sabía que pedía. _

_La mano de Shaoran bajó buscando acariciarla de forma más íntima y la encontró húmeda, fijó la mirada en su rostro para disfrutar de su reacción. _

_El placer era increíble, insoportable. Sakura se mordió los labios intentando contener los gemidos, pero cuando lo sintió explorando dentro de ella, no pudo seguir callada. Shaoran hacía círculos, acariciando la parte más sensible, ella se arqueaba, pidiendo más. _

_-Eres preciosa –dijo él con voz ronca y siguió acariciándola y besándola hasta que buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche y se puso un preservativo.- Tan hermosa... _

_Se colocó encima de ella, entre sus muslos separados. Apoyó los codos en el colchón buscando no aplastarla. Tenía la manos sobre la cama, enredados entre su cabello. Sakura sonrió conmovida por su gesto pensando que no podía amarlo más. _

_-Despacio –le susurro él con tanto deseo que notó sus jadeos cálidos sobre la mejilla. _

_Sintió dolor pero él se mostró cuidadoso, la penetró muy despacio, deteniéndose después de empujar un poco más, esperando a que su cuerpo se relajara y lo aceptara. Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, maravillada al sentirse una con él. _

_-Te he lastimado –dijo él al notar la humedad en su mejilla-. Lo siento yo... _

_-No, no –sollozó ella colocando un dedo en sus labios-. Es tan maravilloso, sabía que serías así, tan tierno, tan amable –y levantó la cabeza para besarlo. _

_Shaoran__ le devolvió sus besos hasta que gimió en su boca. Él levantó la cabeza sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. _

_Permanecieron así un momento, tan quietos, unidos durante segundos infinitos, hasta que el dolor desapareció completamente. Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo que una ola de placer la envolvía y empezó a moverse debajo de él pidiéndole más. _

_-Mírame –dijo Shaoran empezando a balancearse muy despacio. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos, con la vista nublada buscó su mirada. _

_-Mírame mientras dices mi nombre –dijo él con una mirada apasionada que la hacia sentirse poderosa. La deseaba y la necesitaba. _

_-Shaoran... Ah, Shaoran. _

_Sakura dijo su nombre una y otra vez, levantando las caderas, clavó las uñas en su espalda y abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza imitando sus movimientos. _

_Una sensación intensa los invadió llegando hasta cada centímetro de su piel vibrando de placer. Sakura lo jaló hacia ella por la nuca buscando su boca y Shaoran se tragó sus gritos y siguió moviéndose hasta que explotaron juntos. _

_Todo pareció disolverse en miles de fragmentos a su alrededor, con la respiración entrecortada, Shaoran descansaba sobre ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Sakura le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, acababa de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba y él se había entregado a ella de la misma manera en que ella se entregó a él. _

_fin del lemon _

_-Eres maravillosa, la mujer más hermosa de la tierra –murmuró Shaoran al levantar la cabeza-. Soy muy afortunado por estar aquí contigo. _

_-Te amo Shaoran –dijo ella sonriendo levemente. _

_Shaoran__ se apartó un momento y después la estrecho entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda tiernamente. _

_-Yo también te amo. _

El teléfono del coche interrumpió sus pensamientos. Eran recuerdos hermosos y que cada vez que se entregaban, llegaban a su mente. Si ahora ella desaparecíasu vida se haría pedazos. – Señor Li – escuchó la voz de su secretaría. – Han hablado del banco. Ha habido un uso de la tarjeta de crédito de su esposa en el Hotel Okaido. En el centro de la ciudad... fue hace unas tres horas ya.

-Si, gracias- declaró con firmeza colgando la llamada. Suerte para él estaban usando el chofer y este conducía con destreza por la ciudad. El solo pensar que Sakura estaba desaparecida y que él, le tocaba conducir, _habría_ causado una desgracia en la calle.

Se pusieron en el hotel en menos de media hora. Aun llovía con fuerza y no se inmutó al presentarse en el escritorio y pidió el número de habitación de su esposa. Un rostro tan conocido como el señor Li no era un extraño pero aun así se percataron que había que ocurrir algo entre el matrimonio para que, Sakura haya pedido una habitación. Li inmediatamente puso sus dudas a descansar cuando agregó.- ¿Acaso no reciben aquí parejas para encuentros románticos a mitad del día? – afirmó poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas pese a que no tenía ánimos.

El encargado sonrió complacido y declaró con gentileza. – El hotel Okaido agradece su selección señor. Mandaré en un rato un poco de champaña, fresas, cortesía de la administración.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a usted. Su señora esposa, tomó una de nuestras mejores habitaciones...- declaró indicándole a un botones- Lleve al señor a su habitación... suite 856- entregando las llaves.

-Mejor subo yo solo...- guiñando el ojo.- así daré la sorpresa que me vine antes... – el hombre lo aceptó y Shaoran abordó el ascensor.

No tardó mucho en llegar al octavo piso y llegó pronto a la habitación. No dudó en abrir la puerta, despacio y notó que, había un cuerpo en el lecho. Notó sus sollozos desde que entró: estaba tan distraída llorando que, no se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba en la habitación.

-Sakura- declaró con firmeza. Los sollozos cesaron pero ella no se volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo me encontraste? – Aquella forma de hablarle le heló la sangre por unos segundos.

-Cosa difícil. Tuve que ponerme en contacto con el banco... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lloro mis penas...- declaró con simpleza.

Élse aproximó y temiendo que ella rechazara su presencia se sentó en la cama. No hubo quejas. Tocó el hombro de su esposa echándose a su lado y Sakura sentía su torso pegado de su espalda. Aquello era doloroso y no contuvo el sollozar. Shaoran se apoyó contra su cuello. – Se porqué estás así. Sabes que yo jamás...

-¡No, no se Shaoran!- declaró ella adolorida. - ¡Te reuniste con ella y no me lo dijiste¡Almorzaste con ella y no me lo contaste¡Me mentiste!

-Jamás te mentí. Solo que, no quería que mi encuentro con Asako perjudicara lo que tenemos...

-Lo que tenemos...- declaró con ironía. Suspiró resignada pero no se movió ni lo rechazó. –Todos ellos...- comenzó diciendo.- Hablaban tras mis espaldas... y entonces, ella... ¡Debí imaginármelo¡Debí de saberlo! Pero confié en ti… aunque mi corazón decía lo contrario…

-¿Ella?

-La vi... Shaoran: Es hermosísima. Una mujer muy hermosa... y el solo ver que ella me miró de aquella manera... hizo que me hirviera la sangre. ¿Ella sabe que ustedes se vieron a mis espaldas?

-No.

-¿Te reúnes siempre con ella? – preguntó.

-No.

Shaoran guardó silencio un minuto. Besó el cuello de su esposa pero no de una manera seductora sino más bien para consolarla. – Te juro por nuestros hijos Sakura, que no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo. Después de muchos años, nos hemos encontrado por primera vez. – aferrando su cintura con su mano. – Te amo a ti. Amo lo que tenemos nosotros... jamás arriesgaría eso por ella. Y tú eres diez veces más hermosa que ella.

-.Si como no.- declaró con ironía. – Esa mujer está joven. – Afirmó ella.- Piernas largas, estilizadas, delgada como una vara y...

-Tú vales más que un millón de ellas, Sakura. Jamás la amé como te amé a ti_ Como te amo a ti_. Tienes que creerme- declaró con desesperación. Duraron unos instantes en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos por leves toques en la puerta. Sakura se volteó mirando a Shaoran y se quedaron observándose unos instantes en los cuales, la profunda mirada de su marido, hizo que los muros que había construido aquellas horas solas, se derrumbaran con una facilidad inédita. Shaoran caminó a la puerta, y recibió con serenidad el champaña y las fresas. Sakura observó desde el apartado de la habitación que estaba abierto: Eran dos puertas corredizas en madera y vidrio semi transparente. Shaoran firmaba la orden y el mozo se marchaba.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Tuve que ingeniármelas para evitar habladurías y comentarios...- habló su marido. – Así que, me inventé que teníamos un encuentro amoroso...

Sakura hizo un puchero declarando.- No estoy de ánimos para encuentros... "amorosos" - Shaoran se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en uno de los sillones. –Hablo en serio Shaoran...- declaró notando su peligrosa mirada en su figura echada en el lecho. Porque percibía como Shaoran le estaba mirando. Inmediatamente al notar que su esposa estaba en verdad, molesta, este dejó caer todos sus encantos.

Al menos por aquel instante.

-Sakura: lo siento- dijo él dejando caer todo tipo de machismo.- Lo siento en verdad...- declaró arrepentido.- Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Pero me encontré con ella y no pude evitar el almorzar con ella... es todo. Solo almorzamos... y hablamos...

-¿De que? – preguntó ella mostrándose un poco mas abierta. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-Mas que todo, de ti – encogiéndose de hombros y mirándole a sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Estaban rojos de tanto llorar y él se culpaba por haberla hecho sufrir¡Cosa que juró a su cuñado, que jamás pasaría! –Cuando ella rompió el compromiso, había jurado que no amaría a otra... – encogiéndose de hombros y atrayendo a su esposa con sus manos para colocar su rostro contra su pecho. – Entonces, apareciste tu, y toda perspectiva cambió para mi... me enamoré de ti, con locura... y estoy tan enamorado como el primer día...

-¿...Y ella, que te dijo?

-Se alegraba por mí. Dijo que me merecía una mujer que me quisiera en verdad... y que ella me quiso, pero no tanto como yo la quería a ella... _Como la quería _Sakura. No como te amo a ti... – Aferrando su mentón.- Que eso jamás lo dudes...

-...Yo en un principio, no lo dudé Shaoran... pero es que, - suspirando.- Me desesperó todo... ella allí en el edificio, lo que todos decían de ustedes...

-Siento que hayas sufrido así. – Aferrándole con fuerza – Pero te juro que jamás, jamás te engañaría- Tomando la mano donde ella llevaba su alianza matrimonial.- Respeto nuestros votos... respeto a nuestros hijos y te respeto a ti... – Frunciendo su mirada aclaró mirando a sus ojos.-Pero no es lo mismo que piensas tu… ¿Aun tienes dudas, no es cierto?

-¡Oh Shaoran! – Aferrándose a él, -¡Lo siento tanto pero es que...

-¿Es cierto, Sakura¿Tienes duda de nuestro matrimonio? – ella no respondió y el suspiró derrotado.- No funciona sino somos honestos… - Bajando su mirada- No confías en mi… aun después de tantos años, sigues dudando que nuestro matrimonio es real Sakura… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tal vez no creo en los finales felices.

-Tú no crees en mí. En lo nuestro. —Dijo con gesto cansino.- Si es así que te sientes ¿Qué nos espera en el futuro?

-¡Si creo en ti!

-No no lo haces- poniéndose de pie y con la paciencia ya agotada. Observaba la habitación a su alrededor - ¡Por que si creyeras en mi, no estaríamos en esta situación!

-Es la primera vez…

-Si que te grito… es la primera vez que te grito pero creo que tengo derecho a hacerlo Sakura. Eres mi esposa Sakura. Mi esposa ¡me casé contigo por encima de todas las demás, tenemos dos hijos juntos y a la primera señal sales huyendo de mi lado¿Sabes como demonios he estado en toda la tarde¡Mortificado! Loco por saber donde estabas… si te había pasado algo… que pasaba contigo…

-Shaoran…

-Se acabó Sakura…- declaró y la joven sintió un punzón en su corazón. ¿Eso significaba lo que creía que significaba? – Se acabó.

-Shaoran.

-Sakura: No voy a permitir que las dudas marquen nuestro matrimonio. No dudo de lo nuestro. Te amo. Pero parece que el amor no es reciproco.

-¡Si te amo Shaoran!

-¡Si me amaras no dudarías!

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Shaoran respiraba conteniendo su furia dentro de si y Sakura escuchaba aquel silencio, observando los ojos oscuros de su esposo y el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior -Te amo Shaoran… te amo. Pero no puedes pensar que esta duda no dejará de existir en mi corazón. Y tú también dudarás…

-¿Dudaré?

-No dudo que para mi, seas el hombre indicado- argumentó la muchacha con un tono de voz serio y respetuoso.- Pero tal vez, no seré la mujer indicada para ti… pero puedo intentarlo…

-Esto no es un contrato del cual puedes negociar como si no fuera nada…

-Es mi culpa Shaoran. Te amo. Lo se con todo mi corazón. Y lamento todo esto…- sollozando- Pero no soportaría que me dejaras…

El hombre relajó su porte. Aun desconfiaba de lo que la mujer le declaraba. La amaba con locura al pasar los años. Pero la verdad, es que la duda, si persistía le inundaría sus alrededores y sus vidas por mucho tiempo más.

¿Cómo demostrarle a la mujer que amaba que todo estaría bien? Tal como creía Sakura, no existían los finales felices. Pero podían conseguir la felicidad del momento. Vivir un momento a la vez.

- Shhhh ya no pienses en eso- declaró firmemente. – Todo está bien. Te aseguro que Asako y yo no tenemos nada... y no te dejaré.

-Debí de creer pero es que...- suspiró.- Lo siento tanto Shaoran.

-Olvídalo- declaró besando sus labios con ternura. – Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos comemos esas fresas y bebemos champaña? –Sonrió con picardía.

-Está bien... estoy hambrienta...-declaró ella tratando de ponerse de pie pero Shaoran le haló y ella cayó sobre él.

-Yo también- aseguró mirándole a los ojos y de ahí a sus labios sonrosados- Pero no de comida...

-Shaoran...- suspiró ella antes de que su esposo se adueñara de sus labios y momentos mas tarde de su cuerpo.

Horas mas tarde, estaban ya en casa. Habían pasado parte del día en el hotel y cuando llegaron juntos y abrazados, se dispusieron a compartir tiempo con sus hijos. Ya había pasado la hora de la cena cuando el timbre de la residencia sonó y una la mucama fue a abrir. Shaoran estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico cuando la mujer regresó y declaró- Disculpen señores: pero la señora Asako les busca.

Shaoran y Sakura intercambiaron miradas antes de decidir recibirla. Cuando Sakura asintió con su rostro, Shaoran dio la orden que se le diera paso; segundos después, observó una mujer menos ostentosa y maquillada como la vio aquella mañana en el estudio. Venía con una bufanda en su cuello, una chaqueta negra y pantalones holgados. Sus cabellos largos estaban amarrados en una coleta.

-Buenas noches...- declaró ella observándoles a ambos.- Lamento haberme presentado así nada mas...- haciendo una reverencia- pero quería entregarle esto personalmente a tu esposa Shaoran...- mostrando el portafolios.

-¡Mi portafolios!

-Lamentablemente me enteré de lo ocurrido esta mañana- afirmó ella terriblemente apenada- No sabe cuanto lo siento... – entregándole el articulo a su dueña. – Se lo pedí a Demesi pero con la condición que vendría a solucionar este percance...

-No hay percance- declaró Shaoran pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa.- Puedes estar tranquila.

-Sin embargo, si me permites, quisiera unas palabras con tu esposa, sino es molestia... a solas. –observando a Sakura.

Sakura asintió unos segundos después. Shaoran besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se disculpó. Dejándoles a solas, Sakura invitó a que se sentara. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No. No me quedaré mucho. – respondió ella. Se quedó observándole unos instantes y abochornada declaró.- Discúlpame- declaró nerviosa. –Hace años cuando salieron las fotos de ustedes juntos en el Ritz me sorprendí...

-¿Ah si? – preguntó ella abochornada.

-Si. Shaoran tiene un gusto impecable con las mujeres, pero contigo... rebasó los limites...- sorprendiendo a Sakura. –Eres una mujer muy impresionante Sakura. – Sonrojándole sutilmente.- Esta mañana, cuando te vi, te reconocí inmediatamente. Más que todo, porque Shaoran anda con una foto tuya y de sus hijos en su billetera... me las mostró. Además de las fotos en la cámara de su teléfono. Tienen unos niños hermosos...

-Muchas gracias.

Agregó con firmeza-Nuestro encuentro fue mera casualidad. Una semana atrás- afirmó la modelo.

-No tienes porque explicarte...- comenzó diciendo la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Si, si tengo. Es cierto que estoy divorciada... pero jamás arruinaría la vida de dos personas y sus hijos, por conseguir un marido. A pesar de que Shaoran es un gran hombre, jamás martirizaría su vida, como casi hice años atrás. – haciendo una pausa- Shaoran... se ve muy feliz...

Sakura sonrió ampliamente- Muchas gracias...

Asako asintió.- Eres muy hermosa Sakura – afirmó la modelo.- No solo por tu físico. Shaoran me contó lo feliz que es a tu lado y que eres una gran persona. Ahora, notando la calidez de su hogar y la relación de Shaoran contigo, estoy segura que son tal para cual y en verdad, merecen ser felices...

-Muchas gracias.

-Al contrario. Disculpa los inconvenientes que pude haber ocasionado- frunciendo su ceño.- Después de mi encuentro con él, mi publicista pensó que sería buena idea ponerme en el foco de los medios si fingíamos que tenía algo con Shaoran... hoy cuando Demesi me contó lo que provoqué me sentí tan mal que la despedí.

-¿En serio?

-Después de este anuncio, retiraré también a mi hijo de los medios. Creo que finalmente me retiraré de la luz pública. – Poniéndose de pie declaró.- Me marcho en tres días de Japón y volveré a América. Despídeme de Shaoran por mi ¿quieres? – dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura la acompañó a la puerta de la residencia.-Gracias por amar a Shaoran, Sakura. – afirmó ella sonriéndole sutilmente.-Es un gran hombre y merece ser feliz... – sin volverse, se marchó de la casa, saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura sonrió sutilmente. Después de todo, no tenía nada que temer: Shaoran la amaba y viceversa. Caminó lentamente hasta su estudio y lo vio revisando unos documentos. Se quedó mirándole mientras estaba apoyada del rellano de la puerta y él levantó la mirada.

-¿Se marchó?

Sakura asintió.- Vuelve a América en un par de días...

-Ya veo. ¿Tuvieron una charla interesante?

-Bastante. – afirmó ella con simpleza aproximándose a él y sentándose repentinamente en sus piernas. Sabìa que no podría enmendar el daño que le había causado a su relación y que tomaría mucho tiempo para el hombre olvidar lo ocurrido. Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su marido – Pienso que, nos saldría bien interesante irnos a Italia por unos días...

Shaoran parpadeó dos veces.- ¿A Italia?

-¿Todavía tienes la casa en el viñedo?

-No me desharía de esa casa ni en un millón de años... –declaró Shaoran mimoso- Después de todo, esa casa tiene muchos recuerdos bonitos para mí- acariciando su espalda.

-Para mi también son muy bonitos. Pensaba que, como se aproximan las vacaciones, podríamos irnos todos, los cuatro a Italia. Missy podría aprender a montar pony.

-¿Y nosotros que?

-Bueno, tengo un lindo negligé tono rosa que alguien me trajo de Francia... – afirmó ella con ligereza. Shaoran tensó su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron una llamarada bastante sugerente.- ¿Podríamos pasárnoslas bien?

-¿Solo bien, Señora Li?

-No- declaró ella- "Mas o menos bien" –aseguró sacándole la lengua traviesamente. Se besaron por un rato, cuando de repente escucharon los lloros de su hijo más pequeño. Sakura corrió al rescate para atenderlo mientras Shaoran le seguía por los pisos superiores. Cuando revisaron al bebé, Sakura declaró.- Pero tendrá que ser después graduación de Missy.

-Claro, no tengo problemas...

-La pasaremos fenomenal en Italia ¿No es así Shaoran?

-Mientras sea contigo, donde sea siempre es fenomenal.- aseguró el sujeto con una sonrisa mientras Sakura cargaba a su hijo con firmeza en sus brazos. Pero Shaoran mientras le observaba atender el hijo de ambos y miraba el rostro de su esposa, se consideraba dichoso. Aunque su sonrisa se borró al pensar en lo ocurrido y lo hablado en el hotel. No todo estaría bien… tal vez su matrimonio no sería tan perfecto como el de Kinomoto o tal vez el de Hiragizawa ¿Acaso existían los matrimonios perfectos? Lo dudaba mucho. Siempre había algo que no lograba ese "Felices para siempre" y tal vez, la duda que siempre existía en su mujer, era aquel granito que le evitaba la perfección en su vida…

No era perfecta… pero era la que había elegido.

-----------------

**_Comentarios de la autora_. ¡Finalmente lo que todos estaban esperando y lo que aclaraba algunas dudas dejadas en el aire! Me disculpo de antemano si quedó demasiado subido de tono. Agradezco de antemano a Daulaci, quien es la autora del presente Lemon. Gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me solicitaron este epilogo incansablemente… jajaja gracias por su perseverancia. Como pueden ver, no todo es "Felices por siempre" y esta historia no es la excepción. Una muy amiga mía me declaró "Que no existe los felices por siempre" tal vez sea cierto y la manera en que el pasado enfrenta a los protagonistas es mas que obvio que las dudas existen… en todos… sean de la vida real o en la fantasía. **

**Besos y saludos a quienes por primera vez se animaron a dejarme un rr en el pasado epílogo. Me complace presentarles este nuevo epílogo una semana antes de lo anticipado pero mi musa colaboró conmigo con grandes energías y este es el resultado. **

**Ahora a los comentarios de esta semana. **

**Mary-Tonks. Gracias por tus comentarios. Y arriba corazones para ti tb. Bueno "Epilogos" son finales que se les aplican a las historias. Supuestamente, para ser epilogo, tiene que ser corto y se le da cierre a una historia en él. Pero me es imposible armar un epilogo corto y mas aun cuando hay tres parejitas centrales. Espero que haya podido satisfacer tu inquietud y espero tus próximos comentarios. **

**Chouri. Jejeje como pudiste darte cuenta, hoy solo fue S+S quienes se merecían su espacio solos. Espero que te haya agradado aunque no hay gemelitos o ese británico que nos derrite a todas con su pasión. ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Besos. **

**Shaery Hiroshi. Como recalqué mas arriba, solo serán tres epílogos y no pienso extenderme más de ahí. ¿Así que tb leíste Princesa del Cerezo? Bueno con respecto a tu duda, para tener una cuenta de FFNET solo tienes que registrarte en la página principal. Solo así te permiten publicar. Lo único problemático de ffnet es que, es en inglés incluso las instrucciones y complica mucho la publicación. Ahora bien, hay grupos en español de MSN y Yahoo que publican fanfics solo con registrarte. Uno de esos grupos es Anime Dreamers of FFNET, un grupo de MSN que es muy amplio. Otro grupo y es donde me involucro directamente es Deuz Amis que es de Yahoo o "LE Grenier Des Trois Amis" que también publicamos Fanfics. Otro grupo de Yahoo es Animepolis e Inuyashama que es un grupo dedicado a ff de inuyasha solamente. Así que puedes ver, tienes muchas opciones de donde escoger. Cualquier otra pregunta, comunícate conmigo a o ¡besos! **

**HikariKatsuragi. Jejeje tus oraciones fueron respondidas. Como puedes darte cuenta, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que este nuevo epilogo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo con estos epílogos. En verdad, pensaba que se me estaban pasando de picantes. Jijiji. Como pudiste leer solo serán 3 epilogos. Esto último hasta ahora es definitivo ya que trabajo en la reedición de "Dos Vidas" que por cierto ya está el prologo en Grenier y pronto lo cargaré aquí a FFNET –Siempre y cuando el servidor deje de darme tantos problemas al subirlo- ¡cuídate mucho y besos! **

**Daulaci. Ya sabes todo lo que pienso amiga no me canso de decírtelo. ¡Gracias por ayudarme con este lemon! Se te quiere de gratis… ¡besitos! **

**Tsuki-Akane. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Gracias por tu apoyo en el Ciruelo Rebelde. La verdad, ese era uno de los proyectos que, estaba más difícil de terminar y espero que haya cubierto las expectativas de todos los miembros de los grupos. Jajaja la duda fue resuelta de mi parte: S+S tienen dos retoños y tal como Shaoran una vez soñó uno de ellos se llama Missy. Lo de Fujitaka y Tomoyo se verá e el próximo epilogo ya que es el final. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Un beso de mi parte… chaus. **

**Kendapassoma. Jajaaja gracias por tu apoyo e igual, me alegra que Ciruelo Rebelde haya sido del agrado de muchos . Bien, respondiendo a tu duda, Dos vidas, o parte de ella, ha estado siendo reeditada y es que la historia se me estaba saliendo de las manos y yéndose por un camino que no era mi intención. Observando esto, la retiré de los servidores y decidí reeditarla cosa que he estado haciendo cuando me queda tiempo libre. Para placer de todos, puedo informarles que los tres primeros capítulos y el prologo ya están listos- El tres le hace falta una revisada mas intensa.- habrán capítulos que, escenas serán borradas y uno que otro personaje será reconstruido como se darán cuenta quienes lean el prologo.- Para quienes se preguntan, Meiling será mas maquiavélica de lo que ya es… aunque con algunos cambios en la trama y su modo de vengarse de sus enemigos ¡Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.- Así que quienes quieren leerse el prologo, pueden hacerlo por Grenier. ¡Gracias por hacerme llegar tus dudas y besos para ti! **

**Sayo. Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por inspirarte a dejarme un RR Me emociona mucho que, haya sido capaz de animarte a dejarme un comentario. Aunque no llegué a la marca de los 500 si me complace que por lo menos, haya nombres nuevos dejándome algo dicho o escribiéndome al correo. ¡Gracias miles! Espero que esta nueva actualización te haya inspirado a dejarme otro RR jejeje. **

**IrMiuX espero que este epilogo entonces por tu comentario, haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios! **

**Angie Luthien. Gracias por tu opinión. Espero que este segundo igual te haya gustado y poder leer un nuevo comentario en esta actualización. ¡Cuídate! **

**Bunny1986. ¡Vivan las vacaciones…! Si solo yo las tuviera jijijiji. Espero que este epilogo te haya gustado. Leí tus expectativas en el RR del pasado epilogo y lamento si este, haya sido un poco triste… o al menos, habrá sido del gusto de muchos. No lo sabré hasta que no me hayan llegar sus comentarios. Solo te dejo un beso de mi parte y espero tu próximo comentario. **

**Tsumika. Otro nombre nuevo Oo y cuantos besos! Ya viste que tan locos están los protagonistas a estas alturas… y nada… cuídate mucho y nos leemos. **

**XuKiTa. –Ex chik happy ¿Ehhh… vale preguntar que pasó con tu nombre? Jijiji ya sabré la respuesta pronto… espero que te haya gustado este epilogo. S+S 100 será del agrado de muchos¿Ne? Bueno… besos. **

**Kmy-Chan. Bueno… agradezco que aquellos que, saben que no soportan los lemon, puedan evitarlos… esa idea fue de mi querida amiga Daulaci San dado que la historia está en una categoría T. claro que, pude haberlo movido a M pero no quise. Ya habrá historias que tendrán indicado esta clasificación y lo aviso de antemano aunque las historias dulces para todos es mi fascinación… pero las escenitas subiditas serán advertidas dentro de la trama, como debe de ser, advirtiendo dichos contenidos. Bueno, no digo nada mas… cuídate. **

**Sophie. Aun sigo esperando mi correo SNifff TT parece que ese no llegará U.U no eres la única: hay cierta personita por ahí que me debe mi RR y parece que no aparecerá nunca… pero no puedo presionar a quien no quiere ¿Ne? Bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo Epilogo y esperaré con ansias tu correo. Besitos! **

**Nerak-cibeles. Creo que tus dudas fueron aclaradas aquí ¿NE? **

**Bueno a todos los demás, agradezco su apoyo y espero verlos en la próxima actualización. Saben que Comentarios, Dudas y tomatazos, podrán expresarlos en mi correo. ¡un beso! **

**Crys**


	24. EPILOGO III Y ULTIMO

**Para mí, siempre fuiste Tú. **

**Por Crystal. **

**Parte del contenido de este capitulo, contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Si eres susceptible o no te gustan las escenas de contenido sexual, te recomiendo saltar las escenas que serán avisadas de antemano. **

**Un profundo agradecimiento a todos ustedes, quienes en el transcurso de esta historia me han brindado un apoyo increíble y me han hecho, superar la barrera de los 500 RR. _Arigatou._ **

**EPILOGO 3 **

Los ojos esmeraldas cruzaban hacía el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba su esposo desayunando. Él la observó un instante por encima del periódico mientras pasaba páginas pero no decía nada. Sabía que había algo que se estaba cociendo en la cabeza de su esposa. Esperó con justa decisión a no forzar una confesión. Mientras los amorosos ojos de Sakura lo miraban a él, cierto, pero se iban a otros eventos, otra voz.

"Mi vida ha dado un cambio radical y espero poder decirles de que se trata" expresó Fujitaka mientras bailaba con ella en la noche de la cena en su honor. "Pero dame algo de tiempo" fueron sus palabras exactas.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo? – preguntó al fin Sakura en voz alta. Shaoran observó desde su sitio a la hermosa mujer que portaba su alianza matrimonial. La mujer por la cual deshizo un imperio que llevaba su apellido y se dignó a solo manejar Diario Tokio el cual, al final no vendió.

-Sakura, Sakura- trató Shaoran Li de tranquilizarle- Sabes que si fuera algo malo, tu padre no tardaría tanto en decírtelo a ti, o a tu hermano.

-Me preocupa... es todo- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los padres cuidan de los hijos mientras son pequeños...- rememoró el sujeto.- Ahora nos toca como deber cuidar de nuestros padres... pero sigo diciendo que, no es lo que tu te imaginas...

-Supongo que así es... pero ahgggg- suspiró – No puedo dejar de pensar que eso que él esconde y quiere decirnos, es algo malo.. No puedo dejar de pensarlo así...- poniéndose de pie y yendo a recoger los platos delante de su esposo. Pese a que la residencia Li (Era en verdad una casa de dos niveles ubicada a las afueras de Tokio pero bastante cerca de la ciudad para que Shaoran no pasara las noches en su antigua habitación en sus despachos, y además contaba con un jardín trasero enorme donde jugaban sus hijos) poseía una cocinera, Sakura le gustaba compartir el desayuno y la cena con su esposo e hijos. –Me mantuvo despierta toda la noche.

Shaoran tomándole de sorpresa la sentó en sus piernas y colocando su rostro contra el de ella declaró en tono seductor- Y pensaba que era yo quien te mantenía despierta anoche... – dándole un coqueto beso en la nariz.

Sakura se puso como una grana y exhaló.- ¡Shaoran! - mirando a todas partes – Suéltame... – Aun prisionera de sus piernas y su aferre. – Si alguien te escucha hablar así...- declaró forcejeando.

Sintió cuando trató de ponerse de pie, el torso desarrollado debajo de aquella camisa color crema que le asentaba de maravilla. Muchas mujeres le envidiaban una vez la noticia que el "soltero mas codiciado" en el mundo, se había casado con ella, una simple reportera. Pero todos aquellos años juntos, solo demostraban que no era asunto de solo deseo. Aunque los problemas de dudas que rondaban siempre su unión no eran razón suficiente para deshacer todo por lo que él había luchado aquellos años. No era de los que se daban por vencido fácilmente. Solo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de aquello. Acerca de su matrimonio y fortaleciera lo que eran ellos.

Era una llama pasional que quemaba cimientos del pasado y reconstruía nuevos lazos del amor que florecía entre el par.

-Sakura no te muevas así...- pidió el sujeto viendo la mujer que era su esposa el deseo que cruzaba su mirada – Me estás poniendo insoportable...- para describir lo que recorría su mente aquellos instantes.

-¡Ay quisiera no haber escuchado eso! – declaró una voz aproximándose por la puerta del comedor. Ambos se sonrojaron y Shaoran no hesitó al quitar las manos de las piernas de su esposa (Como si fuera un condenado adolescente, se sintió haciendo algo incorrecto), pero la risueña sonrisa de Meiling borraba todas las dudas del par.- En serio chicos: Se lo que hacen los casados, pero no tienen que estarlo gritando por los cuatro vientos...

-¡Meiling!- exhaló Sakura abochornada- ¿Quieres un poco de café? – poniéndose de pie después de darle un pellizco a su marido y ocasionarle una risa seductora de su parte.

-Si, por favor...ufff estoy cansadísima...- declaró con una mirada de complicidad a ambos esposos y una sonrisilla, por encima de su taza los vio a ambos.- No pude dormir casi anoche...

-¿Ah no?

Negó con su rostro para declarar- No fueron los únicos poniéndose al día anoche... Mijail y yo también estábamos en las nuestras... el pobrecito está agotado…

-¡EJEM! – tosió un abochornado Shaoran Li. Sakura estaba igual de sonrojada. Meiling sin embargo se sonrió. ¡Esos dos nunca cambiarían! Por más liberal que alguna vez se mostró Sakura Kinomoto no dudaba que, Shaoran Li fue el primer hombre en serio en su vida. Y es que poseían ambos una ingenuidad que algunas veces (y dada la época) rayaban en lo absurdo. Tratando de evitar mas comentarios de ese tipo, un sonrojado (Bastante sonrojado) Shaoran, replicó.- Ya quisiera saber cuando es que, por fin tu y Mijail caminarán al altar... y dejar de vivir en concubinato.

-¡Syaoran! Solo porque tu y Sakura decidieron tener la conciencia clara para casarse, no significa que, Todos seamos iguales.

-Estás comprometida por tres años con Mijail- declaró Shaoran ya aturdido por la cierta perspicacia y actitud tan "liberal" de su prima. Bien, se alegraba por ella que había encontrado con quien pasar el resto de sus días. -¿Cuándo finalmente colocarán una fecha de boda?

-Mi padre y Tía Ieran están presionándote ¿no?

-Tiene que hacerlo cuando soy el único a quien a veces escuchas...

-Sakura; tu me entiendes... ¿No es así? – rogó Mei a la esposa de su primo. Esta le sonrió sutilmente.- Sabes lo que es tener un amor loco y cegador... ¿Verdad que si? - Sonriéndole más abiertamente. Sakura hesitó un instante y miró a su plato antes de responderle.

Cierto, ellos tenían ciertos problemas. ¿Qué matrimonio no los tenía? Pero ellos, o por lo menos Sakura, reflejaba cierta inseguridad aun después de años de casados y Shaoran le demostraba un amor filial, que por alguna extraña razón, ella no podía corresponder equitativamente tal cual recibía. ¿Por qué era aquello? Shaoran le observó y tomó un poco de su café.

Sakura, Sakura… negándose a mirarle a los ojos en aquél momento. Su silencio e inseguridad le lastimaban, pero tenía que tener paciencia.

-Claro que si Mei- respondió finalmente lanzándole una mirada suspicaz a Shaoran- Pero, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Shaoran... pareciera que le huyes al compromiso...

-¿Qué si lo hago? – Respondió la mujer observándoles.- el matrimonio está muy bien para ustedes... – Ignorando las dudas y ciertos problemillas que rodeaban al par. - Syaoran está hecho un oso hogareño y tu Sakura, trabajas en Diario Tokio...

-No trabajo en Diario Tokio.

-En la división de la revistas juveniles. – refirió la china. – Pero el asunto es que, ustedes están hechos para esta vida... siempre imaginé a Syaoran rodeado de bebés y por supuesto al lado de una mujer que lo ama...- los aludidos sonrieron lanzándose miradas suspicaces- Pero no se si estoy hecha para esto... simplemente, no estoy lista para el matrimonio...

-Meiling. No hay mucha diferencia en la vida que llevas ahora y el matrimonio...

Y es que la china vivía con Mijail. Visitaban los parientes de estos, dos veces al año y este trabajaba en China. Vivían juntos en un apartamento y compartían siempre juntos. Hacía tres años que Mijail, contra los gustos de la china, le propuso matrimonio. Esta aceptó porque lo amaba, pero siempre vivía cambiando la fecha de bodas, atrasando la fecha de enlace definitivo y esto tenía a los Li, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Verla establecida finalmente con un hombre de bien – obviando que era extranjero- Era para los Li un gran placer, pero mas aun, el que se casaran finalmente.

-El solo pensar en las palabras de "Hasta que la muerte los separe" – hizo ademán de temblar ante aquella idea- la verdad es que, Si acaso nos va tan bien así como estamos ¿Por qué cambiar acaso¿Por qué mis parientes lo quieren?

-¿Qué opina Mijail de todo esto?

-Está él bien mientras yo sea feliz. No se cansa de decírmelo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a su esposo y se disculpó para ir a la cocina a revisar el desayuno de los niños que aun dormían. Quedándose a solas con su prima, declaró.- Pero no siempre será así Mei. Mijail, querrá tener hijos... una familia.

Meiling le escuchó tranquilamente. Si era cierto, ella a veces se sentía igual. Pero no era la mejor mujer para ser ejemplo de nadie, menos aun, de sus hijos. Había tantas cosas en su pasado de las cuales se sentía arrepentida. ¿Y si esos errores le salían para perjudicarle en ese futuro que Mijail tanto se empeñaba en construir para ambos?

Era un gran hombre, y cuando se despertaba en sus brazos se preguntaba que había hecho de bien para merecerse un hombre así.

-¿Te recuerdas de la última vez que te inmiscuiste en mis asuntos Syaoran? – preguntó perspicaz a su primo.

-Si. La noche que Mijail te propuso matrimonio... – sonrió orgulloso de lo que había hecho. – Me pidió permiso y acepté. Aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera pero si le solicité que lo hiciera delante de todos nosotros.

-Te odié tanto esa noche.

-Sabía que me perdonarías. Mei, solo quiero que tengas lo que Sakura y yo tenemos. Solo quiero que, seas feliz...

La muchacha asintió emocionada ante sus palabras y deseos. Lo cierto era que, ella misma no podía perdonarse mucho por su propio pasado. Minutos después se retiró. Sakura apareció con sus dos hijos – Una niña llamada Missy cariñosamente y un varoncito llamado Tenshi el cual venía en los brazos de su madre y lo colocaba en una sillita de bebé para darle el desayuno. - ¿Qué te dijo Meiling?

-Tienes razón: tiene miedo al compromiso final del matrimonio...

-Lo veo. Y lo entiendo...- murmuró ella para ambos mientras le daban de comer a su bebé.

-Si, claro que lo entiendes... tu misma tienes muchos pecadillos Sakura Mía- declaró atrayendo su mirada.

-Si, pero tuve suerte que insistieras tanto. Y aun persistes… quiero corresponderte como lo mereces Shaoran.

-Lo valías... además "El que persevera, alcanza" – viendo su reloj- Ya tengo que irme... y no llegues tarde...- y lanzándole una segunda mirada declaró.- y... A la hora del almuerzo... pasa por mi despacho... – declaró con serenidad aunque Sakura se estremeció por la mirada que le arrojó. – Tengo que mostrarte algo...

-Bien...- declaró con un halo carmín sutil en sus mejillas. Finalmente lo vio marcharse. ¡Ese Shaoran! Desde que se habían casado podría decirse que le tomó cariño a esa alcoba en su despacho. El noventa por ciento de las veces que la hacía ir allá no era precisamente a "Reunión de negocios". Se sonrojó al pensar que la última vez que estuvieron precisamente en el despacho, concibieron a Tenshi.

Algunas veces viajaban juntos. Antes de que naciera Missy era casi seguro que viajasen con regularidad. Pero al salir embarazada decidieron establecerse en Japón definitivamente y él realizaba alguno de los viajes mientras ella se quedaba a cuidar de los niños.

No que le importara. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos y aunque extrañaba a su esposo, siempre compensaba su ausencia cuando regresaba. Incluso se sonrojó más intensamente al pensar que nueva experiencia le tendría guardada él para ella en su despacho. El llanto de Tenshi por su desayuno fue lo que despertó a Sakura de sus pensamientos ensimismados.

¡Tenía una suerte que Shaoran ya no viajara tanto!

-Si la situación no fuera algo complicada no te lo estuviera diciendo- replicó su esposo mientras hacía una pequeña maleta que estaba abierta sobre la cama matrimonial. Tomoyo le pasaba unos calcetines- Tomará espacio de tres días darles entrenamiento a esos sujetos...

-Que seas el hombre mas joven e inteligente de cardiología en Tokio y tal vez de todo Japón, me enorgullece. Pero en este ultimo mes, con los dedos de mis manos, puedo contar los días que te he visto.

-Créeme pequeña cuando te digo que esta situación me desespera tanto a ti como a mi – Replicó su esposo dejando ver la exasperación ante el tener que ausentarse de su casa y su ciudad por espacio de unos días. Bastante tenía en aquellos días con no tener ni siquiera las noches disponibles para su comprensiva- y hermosa – esposa, sin tener que añadir la situación que les rodeaba. –Le expliqué al doctor Taikameri que no quería ir... pero amenazó con rebajarme a conserje.

-El doctor Taikameri sabe que, tú eres uno de sus mejores cardiólogos. No te perderá al rebajarte a conserje.

Touya observó el gentil y delicado rostro de su mujer. No pudo evitar el sonreír perspicazmente. -¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿Contigo¿Adonde?

-Pues a Kyoto. – Declaró con soltura y acercándose a su esposa declaró colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mirándole provocativamente- hay unos preciosos hoteles turísticos a pocas horas de la ciudad y podremos... no se, tal vez, divertirnos un poco.

Por la manera que dijo aquello, a la señora Kinomoto se le aceleró el corazón. - ¿Crees que podrías alejarte de tus colegas por unas horas para compartir con tu esposa?

-Creo que no tendrás que torcerme el brazo para convencerme- declaró besando sus labios, primero lentamente y después, profunda e intensamente, robándose la respiración mutuamente. - ¿Qué dices? – declaró cuando se separó y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de seda de su esposa, dejando a la vista unos perfectos pechos erguidos por debajo del sostén ante la seducción de su marido.- Tu y yo... dos noches, en los balnearios de Kyoto... sin médicos... sin el estrés de la ciudad...

-Si...- gimió ella cuando Touya comenzó a pasar sus labios por el contorno de sus senos.- ¡Touya! – gimió ella extasiada ante su contacto. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y los de ella también. Respiraba agitada mientras él aplicaba todo su poder de seducción en ella. –Nos hará bien un par de días lejos... pero... ¿y los niños?

-Pueden quedarse con su abuela...

-¿Se los dejarás a mi madre? – Preguntó sorprendida- ¡Jamás habías propuesto algo así!

-Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de tirarte en la cama y hacerte el amor ahora mismo hasta cansarnos...- murmuró él con voz gruesa. Ante su proposición ella misma respiraba conteniendo su agitado latir del corazón. – Pero, ahora tengo que atender unos cuantos pacientes en el consultorio... – Gruñó desesperanzado ante la idea de soltarle en aquellos momentos.- tendremos tiempo suficiente en Kyoto...-ella asintió besando sus labios con deseo.- Pequeña...- gruñó él amenazadoramente.

Ella sonrió. Lo dejó irse mientras ella se abotonaba su blusa nuevamente antes de que cualquiera de los gemelos entrara en aquel instante. Touya odiaba las expresiones de cariño o sentimiento o al menos aquellos que eran puramente sexuales delante de otros. Era muy reservado y solo ella sabía cuan pasional podía ser.

"Si pasional, ardiente... tentador" pensó ella mientras lo veía terminar de recoger sus pertenencias para el viaje. "Como aquella primera vez..."

Tomoyo Kinomoto sabía que, la situación se salió de las manos cuando él la tumbó en la cama. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió aunque para algunos- incluyendo su madre- le habría escandalizado el hecho que ella haya hecho el amor por primera vez con un sujeto con quien compartía se diría su primera cita.

No lo planeó él así tampoco. Las cosas se dieron un poco alocadas mas aun porque ellos guardaban en secreto la relación que llevaban. Ni su madre lo sabia cuando le propuso que saliera con conocidos de ella. Precisamente esos pensamientos fue que dispararon los eventos que hiciera que ella amara a aquel hombre mas que nunca. Eso y la primera cita formal como pareja que tuvieron. Fue en el departamento de él y fue él quien lo propuso aunque sospechaba que él jamás planearía lo que sucedió aquella noche inevitablemente... pero confiaba en él...

"Mi madre sin saberlo, me arrojó a sus brazos y desde entonces, estoy mas enamorada de este hombre que nunca."

_Touya abrió la puerta del departamento sorprendiéndose de ver a la amatista allí en el umbral. Ella vestía un conjunto muy favorecedor pero no tenía planes de seducción aunque su sola presencia aturdía al galeno.- ¿Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí¿No quedamos de cancelar lo de hoy? _

_-Lo se. Pero aún así, tuve deseos de venir a verte. Espero que no te incomode mi presencia- declaró la muchacha. Touya le dejó pasar.- Se que estás muy cansado... – notando sus cabellos revueltos.- como me dijiste que, pasaste toda la noche en el hospital. _

_-Así es. Lamento haber cancelado pero no me sentía con fuerzas. – afirmó el médico. – Llegué hace... unas cinco horas... estaba dormido... _

_-¿Vengo en otro momento? _

_-No, no por favor- indicándole que pasara- Adelante... _

_-Gracias. – declaró ella con una dulce sonrisa. Aquélla sonrisa era increíble el efecto que siempre conseguía en su persona: el tiempo se detenía, no había otra persona alrededor que no fuera ella. – Espero en verdad no importunarte con mi presencia. _

_-Quien debe de disculparse soy yo. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo desde que... bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Y entonces acordamos nuestra cita y tengo que cancelarla. Pero me alegra que vinieras. _

_-A mi me alegra haber venido- declaró ella sonriéndole nuevamente. _

_-Iba a preparar algo de cenar... – declaró él con simpleza. – Pero no creo que sea algo adecuado... _

_-¿Qué ibas a preparar? _

_-Macarrones y queso... – declaró medio abochornado. Ella sonrió.- ¿Qué? _

_-No te hacía hombre de macarrones y queso... _

_-No te hacía mujer de hamburguesas- le declaró con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía que con aquella sonrisa el corazón se le aceleraba a su acompañante. _

_-Estaría interesante verte preparar macarrones con queso. _

_-Eso es porque no conoces mi receta- ella le observó fijamente- no lo preparo de caja... lo preparo desde el principio. _

_-¿En serio? Bueno, si haces la comida, lo justo será que, ponga el postre... _

_-No es... _

_-No será nada créemelo¿Tienes frutas en conserva? – dejando su bolso a un lado y tomando un delantal que había colgado en un clavo. _

_-Si. De arándanos...- _

_-Perfecto. Ten en cuenta que soy una tremenda cocinera de postres... quedarás tan satisfecho que no podrás querer nada menos de él. – Guiñándole el ojo. _

_-Ya lo creo- observando a la chica de espaldas dirigiéndose a la despensa. Pero no hablaba del postre en si. Pese a que quería besarla nuevamente- cuyos pensamientos era en lo último que rondaba su cabeza día y noche- respetaría su persona mientras estuviera con él._

_o al menos, pensaba eso hasta aquel momento. La tarea de compartir aquella responsabilidad entre los dos se dio muy apacible. Es mas, parecía que el ambiente se adaptaba a su presencia con una gracia que le hizo sonreír por un instante. ¿Qué se sentiría compartir con ella esos momentos tan simples, pero siempre? _

_Tomoyo comprobó a la hora de la cena que Touya tenía unas excelentes cualidades culinarias. Comieron con deleite los macarrones con queso y pan tostado. Después ella sirvió el postre que hizo en la casa y que había estado en el congelador. _

_Pero en todo aquel tiempo, no se habían tocado una sola vez. _

_-Está divino – declaró el como un cumplido sonrojando sutilmente a su acompañante. -¿Por qué nunca lo habías llevado a casa? _

_-Porque lo aprendí apenas unos días atrás- afirmó la joven millonaria. –He aprendido a cocinar desde que era muy pequeña- _

_-Pese a que no tenías necesidad de hacerlo – Declaró el sujeto con toda intención. Ella enarcó una ceja- Tienes cocineros , mucamas y todo lo demás. _

_-Eso no le quita. No me gusta pasarme el día en cama Touya- sonando molesta- los domingos me levanto temprano y hago desayuno para mi madre cuando no está de viaje.- declarando aquello ultimo con cierto pesar. _

_-¿Te sientes sola muchas veces? – preguntó sorprendiéndole Tomoyo se aturdió ante su pregunta. Y era que, daba justo en el clavo. Sino fuera por Sakura y su trabajo, consideraría su vida muy solitaria. _

_-Mucho- admitió.- Sabes que no es fácil para mí hacer amigos con esos sujetos que mi madre quiere que haga amistad y relación... Quiere lo mejor para mi, pero a veces me pregunto... si lo que quiere no es lo que yo quiero en esta vida. _

_-Lamento entristecerte._

_-No lo has hecho. Solo has sacado a relucir una de mis más grandes interrogantes... _

_Viéndole ponerse de pie declaró.- ¿Te ayudo? – comenzando a tomar los platos en sus manos. _

_-No te preocupes. Tengo lavaplatos... _

_-Aun así insisto. _

_Colocando los platos en la maquina ambos se sentaron en el sofá al ver televisión. Había una distancia considerable entre ambos. Touya se notaba tenso mientras pasaba canales y Tomoyo se percataba de su nerviosismo. _

_No la había tocado en toda la noche. Observó su rostro rígido y se preguntaba si, acaso, él se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Escuchaba y había leído de aquellas parejas que no podían vivir un día sin tocar a la otra. ¿Acaso él repudiaba su tacto o en todo caso, no sentía lo mismo por ella? _

_Pensando aquello se había movido en el sofá. Atrajo la atención del sujeto. ¡Dios! Estaba hermosa. Era tan hermosa y angelical que no se daba cuenta de que tanta influencia tenía en su persona. Mirar aquellos ojos amatistas... aquellos labios... sentir aquella ternura que salía de ella, era algo maravilloso. Había mantenido sus distancias aquella noche porque precisamente se había dado cuenta que tocarla, era un dispositivo que activaba todo un cúmulo de sensaciones en él que nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer. _

_En aquel momento, sonó un teléfono que rompió la magia de los pensamientos de cada quien en el ambiente. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que, era el suyo- Disculpa...- poniéndose de pie y tomando la llamada.- Habla Daidouji... – mirando suspicazmente a Touya. – Ah Mamá: hola- Touya aunque trataba de prestar atención al televisor si podía percatar ciertas pizcas de molestia e indignación en su persona- Cenando con Sakura... pero mamá... no puedo ir ahora a casa... – sustentó la muchacha.- Bueno, dile a tu "amigo" que vuelva en otro momento... bien, si tanto insistes... dile que saldré con él mañana en la noche- Ahí Touya le observó de reojo con una chispa en su mirada pero ella no se percató. Tomoyo estaba si abochornada por no poder decirle que "no" a su madre- mamá: no te aseguro nada...si, se que tiene su propio yate... – se indignaba cada vez mas de lo que escuchaba. El pobre control remoto estaba pagando por la forma en que el mayor de los Kinomoto lo apretaba. ¿Acaso Tomoyo, la mujer con quien estaba ahora, saldría con un papanatas con yate? _

_Tomoyo inconsciente de los pensamientos que corrían el ser de su acompañante, colgó la llamada suspirando cansada: Su madre se había predispuesto a presentarle a cualquier soltero "Considerable" para una relación. Si tan solo su madre supiera que los últimos dos con quien había arreglado citas, era más bien uno para llevársela a la cama y el otro para engordar su cuenta bancaria con una rica heredera, cesaría sus intentos. Pero era que, no quería desilusionar a su madre; y hasta ahora, había logrado su cometido no saliendo más de dos veces con citas a ciegas. Pero lamentablemente y por mas que hablaba cortésmente a la mujer de que, no necesitaba ayuda, esta persistía mas en su cometido. _

_No quería lastimarla pero no diciéndoselo, se lastimaba y se cansaba a si misma. Miró a su lado a Touya y notó su rígida mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido lo que lo hacía más encantador pero su espalda estaba rígida como un tronco. Sintiéndose audaz, se aproximó a él y colocó su mano en su pecho y declaró.- ¿Te ocurre algo malo? – Buscando su mirada.- ¿Touya? _

_-Así que...- trató de sonar lo más natural pero su voz era grave y bastante molesta: Tomoyo sabía que estaba algo molesto pues cuando se molestaba con Sakura usaba un tono de voz más o menos parecido.- ¿Con quien saldrás ahora? _

_La joven heredera le miró unos segundos antes de responderle-Touya: te había hablado que mi madre siempre me está emparejando con jóvenes solteros... no es nada del otro mundo... _

_-Pero cuando me lo contaste, no teníamos nada... – gruñó exasperándose. _

_-¿Y ahora tenemos algo? – preguntó ella buscando una respuesta de su parte. El no supo que responderle y ella, acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando como el latir del galeno se aceleraba a su contacto pero no le dio importancia. –No le des más importancia de la que no tiene... _

_-Tu madre te va a seguir insistiendo que salgas con hombres hasta que elijas uno de ellos... _

_Tomoyo rió ante aquel gesto que cruzó la mirada del hermano de Sakura. – No voy a elegir a ninguno. No son de mi gusto...- tocando juguetonamente la nariz del sujeto con su dedo. _

_-¿Y, cuales son los de tu gusto? – pregunto Touya olvidándose de todo lo demás excepto de ella. Incluso arqueó una ceja lleno de curiosidad. Era la primera vez que había caricias entre ellos desde aquel día que se besaron en su casa. _

_-Haber...- declaró ella con una insolencia aturdidora. Touya, que la conocía bastante, sabía que estaba coqueteando con él. Aquella cercanía lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. _

_Tomoyo no era una mujer común y sin embargo, ahí estaba: sola, en su departamento. Habían cenado y ahora ella le decía algunas confidencias que hacían que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba. Tomoyo, por su parte, notó la pizca de nerviosismo que invadió el cuerpo del galeno al momento que lo tocó. _

_-Tomoyo...- declaró, él con voz grave y seductora, aproximando su rostro al de la amatista. Colocó su mano en su cuello, para sentir la proximidad de su persona mientras la besara. Pero para su mala suerte, escuchó el timbre, que interrumpió el primer roce de labios entre el par. Tomoyo tomó su móvil (lamentando el momento que este sonó) y escuchó una voz masculina (que Touya también escuchó)_

_-Suritomo... ¡que sorpresa! – declaró ella por pura cortesía. Se alejó de Touya y notó como la muchacha se tensaba al declarar- Que amabilidad departe de mi madre... pero quedé con ella, que yo llamaría... _

_Touya por su actitud notó inmediatamente que el sujeto era tal vez, otro pretendiente elegido por Sonomi para su hija. Comenzó a arrepentirse de guardar aquello de su relación en secreto. La vio hablar y sonreírle al tipo quien le llamaba y sentía nauseas. _

_Pero ¿Acaso, aquello era una relación? No le ponía mucho interés a solidificar algún amorío con alguna mujer. En sus años como médico, admitía que habían romances fugaces con alguna enfermera o doctora que,(soltera, comprometida o casada, este ultimo caso se daba últimamente y aquellas mujeres no les importaba ser infieles), le lanzaban directas insinuaciones y no era un santo... pero jamás había entrado en aquella faceta en donde el que una mujer hablara con un pretendiente lo sacara de quicio. _

_Y aquel era ese momento. Sentía su sangre hervir. Tomoyo sonreía cortésmente pero lo que cambió todo a partir de aquella noche, fue la mirada que el sujeto le dirigió. Notaba que estaba bastante molesto. Pero ¿Por qué? _

_-Suritomo... Hablamos luego ¿no? – pidió la muchacha.- Si por supuesto, la cena... no, no te veré entonces...- colgando la llamada y suspiró.- Lo siento... se prolongó mas de lo que esperaba... _

_-¿En verdad saldrás con "él"? – preguntó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Notaba la pizca de celos en su tono de voz y sonrió. Nunca se había encontrado con nadie que la celara. _

_-Tengo que, o no veré el fin de ello con mi madre. – declaró ella con tranquilidad. Acarició sus cabellos que salían de su frente y se los acomodó declarando.- Sabes que mi madre puede ser muy persistente cuando se lo propone. _

_-¿Y si no te dejo salir con él, que harás tu entonces? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada fogosa a sus ojos. Tomoyo sentía como su corazón latía a mil cuando Touya le lanzaba aquellas miradas. _

_-Aunque me lo impidieras mi madre se pondría de mal genio. Además¿Acaso me dirás que me ordenarás que no salga con él¿Qué harás conocida esto que tenemos?– preguntó sorprendida. Sabía que Touya era posesivo y que era normal que tratara de protegerla pero ella no sabía hasta cuando. _

_-Si,- declaró con firmeza- Te prohíbo que salgas con ese... Surtidomo..._

_-Suritomo- rió ella ante la mala pronunciación del galeno.-Touya; no pasará nada... solo saldré con él para quitarme a mi madre de encima. _

_-Dile que sales conmigo.- le ofreció él sorprendiéndole.- Así dejará de arrojarte a hombres por doquier... _

_-No es necesario. Te puedo asegurar que una vez tenga esa primera cita con Suritomo le diré a mi madre que no hubo compatibilidad entre nosotros... y no habrá necesidad de decirle lo nuestro. _

_-Seguirá colocándote cita tras cita hasta que halle con quien ponerte... ¡Y no me gusta! _

_-jijijiji no tiene porque gustarte... es lo mismo que no me gustaría a mi, que estemos saliendo y tu salgas con otra mujer. Pero se lo que hago... _

_-¿Ah si¿Qué harás si trata de besarte? _

_-Esquivar sus labios...- declaró con firmeza. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Touya colocó estratégicamente su mano en su cintura. _

_-¿Y si te agarra por aquí? – Preguntó con desafío-¿Que harás entonces?_

_Tomoyo se encontraba algo aturdida por la cercanía de sus cuerpos al momento que Touya le aferró de aquella manera. Se escuchaba el sonido del televisor pero ya no tan cerca de ellos: estaba el sonido a una habitación de distancia y con cada nuevo movimiento la situación se volvía cada vez más aisladora. Era un agarre algo provocativo y sentía como el aroma de la colonia masculina del hombre entraba por sus fosas nasales._

_Tomoyo tartamudeó dos veces antes de decir-Lo... lo separaría... _

_-Ya veo- declaró Touya con un acento algo divertido en su tono de voz. ¡Le encantaba como ponía nerviosa a la muchacha con solo un roce! Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquello ocurrir con ninguna mujer.- ¿Y... que pasa si el no acepta un "no" como respuesta y hace esto- aproximándole mas a él tanto que los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban- y esto? – rozando delicadamente sus labios. _

_Cerró sus ojos igual que ella, para disfrutar de aquel roce el cual añoraba desde hacía mucho. Quien dijera que los celos- infundados o no- no era un poderoso afrodisíaco estaba muy equivocado. Pero más aun, aquel que le refiriera a Touya que con solo besarla, se conformaría aun más. _

_Se separó de sus labios falta de respiración y la magia se rompió por un instante mientras Touya declaraba con voz grave- Para ser alguien decidido, no ha sido muy difícil obtener lo que quería... – pensando en besar aquellos labios que sabían tan dulce como miel._

_-Es diferente- respondió ella con algo de torpeza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente. – Eres tú... _

_-¿Qué tiene de diferente? Que sea yo o no, no quita que en este preciso instante haya decidido besarte... y no pusiste ninguna resistencia... _

_-A ti, no creo que ninguna resistencia es necesaria Touya...- declaró ella con firmeza. Al hombre se le agitó el corazón. – confío en ti. – Separándose de él agregó.- es hora que me vaya... – levantándose del sofá. _

_-Ya veo... – murmuró el sujeto.- Entonces¿siempre saldrás con ese idiota? _

_-No lo conoces para decir que es un idiota... _

_-Ya sin conocerlo es un idiota. Si lo conociera sería un papanatas. – Poniéndose de pie y dándole el frente – y ya te dije que no voy a dejar que salgas con él. – colocando sus brazos como asas delante de ella y sorprendiéndole. – mientras estés conmigo no saldrás con él o ningún otro sujeto... _

_-Aja. Interesante... ¿Cómo impediré yo que mi madre me ponga citas a ciegas, Touya? _

_-Dile que sales conmigo... _

_-Esa es una opción que no voy a tomar.- declaró molestándose ya. – Trataré de buscarle la vuelta al asunto como he hecho siempre... _

_-¿Has hecho siempre? – Preguntó él.- ¡Sabrá cuantos has salido hasta ahora y cuantos mas se habrán sobrepasado contigo!-Le discutió. Y es que ¿Qué esperanza podría haber en una muchacha que tenía mediana estatura y grácil figura sin ningún entrenamiento en defensa personal como sospechaba que la muchacha era. _

_-¡Jamás se han sobrepasado conmigo! - respondió ya acalorada ante las acusaciones. Tomó su bolso y declaró molesta- ¡Cuando te calmes, me llamas! Pero no cambiaré de idea Touya... no importa cuanto patalees...- en aquel momento el sujeto, ya incómodo y que ella se fuera no ayudaba, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó por un hombro como si no pesara nada. Su bolso cayó al suelo.- ¡Touya: suéltame! Suéltame, te digo.- dándole con fuerza en su espalda pero era inútil. Caminaba con ella hasta lo que parecía ser su alcoba y la depositaba en la cama. Se colocó prácticamente sobre ella y ella sintió el mullido colchón en su espalda. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? _

_Touya sonrió con ironía para declarar- Gran experta en hombres... – notando como aquellos amatistas botaban fuego.- Sabes tanto de los hombres como yo de vestidos de mujeres... _

_-¡Touya! – Se sonrojó ella.- No tienes... derecho de... de... _

_-¿De que? – preguntó con desafío. - ¿De detenerte, acaso? Sino te detenía ahora, dudo mucho pequeña, que me hubieras dado otra oportunidad... eres muy terca cuando te lo propones... _

_-¿Yo soy terca? – Rió ella ante aquello pero con malicia- ¿Qué hay de ti? Aquí me tienes...- pensando unos instantes finalmente donde estaba ella.- ¿qué... que hago aquí? _

_-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para detenerte- su mirada cambiaba al darse cuenta él mismo de que aquel acto impulsivo estaba cobrando sus deudas. La imagen de la amatista, debajo de él en su cama era un deleite. Más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente atraído por aquella mujer y más aun, la deseaba con locura. _

_¡El solo pensar que ella saldría con otro hombre lo enloquecía! _

_-Eres hermosa.- declaró con voz grave quedándose observándole desde allí. Tomoyo misma no podía quejarse: aquel hombre era arrollador. Aquel mentón orgulloso y firme. Aquella mirada intensa y posesiva la hacía sentir en el cielo y un cosquilleo emocionante recorrió su espina dorsal. – Te deseo Tomoyo... – le confesó acariciando su mejilla con su mano.- Te deseo como a nadie en mi vida... _

_Tomoyo ante esta declaración no tuvo reparos al momento que besó su boca, en recordar que era lo que discutían. Mudamente lo recibió sintiendo como cada vez mas aquel beso se volvía mas profundo entre roces sutiles y más hondos, sintiendo pequeñas descargas en cada centímetro de su piel. Tenía sus manos alzadas contra del musculoso torso; bajo la camisa blanca y podía sentir como el corazón de Touya latía mas agitadamente en un ritmo que se volvía adictivo y cautivador. La distancia entre sus cuerpos fue mermando a medida que ella retiraba sus manos del pecho masculino para colgarlas alrededor de su cuello y rozando los cabellos cortos de la nuca. Aquello se sintió como electricidad para el hombre que se quedó mirando aquellas lagunas azules brillantes que eran aquellos ojos. _

_Perdió la cordura cuando la miró a los ojos. Era una mirada confusa y al mismo tiempo brillante y reveladora. Parecían hablarse mutuamente en silencio cuando el la miró con intensidad y ella asintió en silencio, develando una sutil sonrisa que adornaba aun mas su bella cara. _

_La vio cerrar los ojos y él quitó con nerviosismo parte de su pelo de su cuello y besó la vena palpitante en un lado donde sentía el agitado latir del corazón de la muchacha. Al hacer aquello sintió como ella se rendía ante él, y sus manos pequeñas se deslizaban al mismo paso que sus labios por su cuello, a sus brazos. En cada nuevo roce contra su piel, suspiraba maravillada y sentía como sus manos, apretaban sus brazos como manera de desahogar aquel contacto que se estaba volviendo más íntimo. _

_Touya hesitó. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Era Tomoyo... y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Recuperó unos segundos la cordura y se separó de ella aunque aun estaba echado uno sobre el otro._

_-Touya...- murmuró ella abriendo sus ojos y declaró.- No pares... _

_-No, pequeña...- declaró el sujeto tratando de controlarse. ¡La muchacha lo volvía loco!- Es mejor que... _

_-No, no...- besando sus labios nuevamente y lo escuchó gemir contra su boca: ella le abría los labios, y él perdía la sanidad al explorar con desesperación y sensualidad sus labios. – No Soy una niña...- declaró con vehemencia al sentir que él pensaba aquello; acercó sus labios a su oído y declaró con firmeza- Tarde o temprano esto pasaría.. Y prefiero que, sea ahora...- sorprendiéndole._

_-Tomoyo...- mirándole a los ojos.- Esto... no sabes... _

_-No, no se- declaró ella sonrojándose violentamente.- Y prefiero que sea...- dudando.- Prefiero que sea con alguien como tu, a nadie... _

_-¿Alguien como yo? – Comprendiendo al instante que se trataba de una ingenua chiquilla la que tenía en sus brazos. _

_-Alguien que significa para mí más de lo que se imagina... tengo ya edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones, Touya. _

_-Tomoyo: Aunque sea así, creo que es mejor esperar...- viéndole como sus ojos se humedecían- No, hagas eso...- suplicó viéndole que estaba a punto de llorar.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi el rechazarte? – Aferrando su rostro con sus manos.- Por Dios pequeña... es más fácil para mí ahora mismo el hacerte mía que el negarme a esto... y me duele ya bastante... _

_.-No, no te duele...- hipó ella. _

_-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo... será mejor...- tratando de calmar su libidinoso cuerpo.- Será mejor que te vayas... –tratando de incorporarse. _

_Tomoyo se sentía desgraciada. Incluso no pudo evitar el sollozar y Touya le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Ella decidida declaró.- Touya: no quiero... no quiero tener que esperar por algo que estoy segura. Se que, - sonrojándose como una cereza- Se que contigo no me pasará nada malo... ¿Es acaso malo eso? _

_-Hay muchas consecuencias ante lo que me pides...- declaró él buscando la lógica. _

_-Pero... si quisieras parar... lo harías ¿no? – Susurró.- Es decir, no llegaríamos muy lejos ¿cierto? _

_-En algunos casos es posible... _

_-Entonces ¿por qué no? _

_-Tomoyo: tengo experiencia suficiente con las mujeres para saber que siempre quieren más. – Dándose cuenta de lo que decía declaró.- Es decir... es algo muy diferente para los hombres que para las mujeres... siempre quieren compromisos de por vida... _

_-Y tú no estás dispuesto a comprometerte así. _

_-Pienso casarme algún día, si.- Tomoyo sonrió con ironía._

_-Entonces ¿Los hombres gustan probar la mercancía antes de adquirirla? _

_-No estoy hablando de un muestrario de helados Tomoyo – declaró Touya aturdido. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de sexualidad con la mejor amiga de Sakura? – Pero ocurre algo parecido con los hombres... _

_-Y Si te pidiera algo¿Lo harías por mí? - preguntó avergonzada. Se miraba los pies mientras ambos estaban sentados en la cama. _

_-Depende... _

_-Es un secreto... un secreto muy mío Touya. Ni Sakura lo sabe... _

_-¿En serio? Pensé que Sakura y tu lo compartían todo... _

_Encogiéndose de hombros declaró.-No esto. Pasó cuando, tenía diecisiete años... estábamos terminando la preparatoria... un chico... me gustaba...- comenzó a tartamudear avergonzada- Mas que todo, porque se parecía a ti... una noche... bueno, las cosas se salían de control en el coche de su padre... y ...- temiendo.- Me dijo que yo era una frígida... supe después que llegué a casa, lo que significaba aquello. – bastante sonrojada y se negaba a mirarle a su rostro. _

_-¿Te negaste a ..._

_-Si. – admitió muy avergonzada. _

_-Tomoyo: para nada eres lo que él dijo. Para nada… si con cada beso que nos damos…- sacudiendo su cabeza.- No eres para nada una frígida. _

_– Desde entonces, freno a todos los hombres con quienes salgo. O no salgo con ellos o los esquivo. Es la primera vez, desde aquel entonces, que me veo en una situación así con un chico Touya. – Tocando el hombro del médico.- Por favor... _

_No tuvo que suplicar mas: para Touya aquella confidencia era mas que suficiente para volverlo loco nuevamente, y se aferró contra ella en un beso que le robó el aliento a la amatista sintiéndole contra su pecho en un agarre aun mas intenso y apasionado. Separándose de sus labios declaró.- Debo estarme volviendo loco.- besando sus mejillas, su nariz y sus párpados.-Iremos lentamente Tomoyo... _

**_------------- Advertencia: Aquí inicia el lemon… _**

_Tomoyo estaba arrebatada al momento que sintió como las manos de Touya recorrían su cuerpo con ansiedad y cierto nerviosismo. No le importó pensar con cuantas mas había hecho aquello en su cama. No le importaba mas nada. Solo él. Nada más que él. _

_Touya se retiró de ella y declaró con voz gruesa- Quítate el suéter- declaró mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Ella sonrojada asintió y con nerviosismo retiró el suéter de ella. Touya observó maravillado como sus generosos pechos, blancos como la nieve, eran cubiertos por una ligera lencería color gris. Tomoyo sentía con aquella mirada de la cual era victima, su corazón amenazaba por salir por su boca. Touya bajó su rostro con la mirada apoyada en los ojos de la amatista y esta sintió como unos labios cálidos recorrían sus senos generosamente, haciéndole respirar extasiada y apretó parte de las sabanas bajo ella. Su agitar respirar encendió la pasión de Touya aun mas haciéndole perder los estribos. _

_-Se siente... bien...- murmuró ella extasiada. _

_-¿Si¿Dime, que sientes? – preguntó acariciando con sus manos parte de su torso, mientras sus dedos se dirigían con lentitud al cierre del sostén. Libre del encaje, notó dos erectas cumbres, que estaban excitadas ante las atenciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, declaró quitándose la camisa.- Quiero sentirte contra mí...- mostrando su masculino torso que le quitó la respiración a la muchacha que ya estaba roja como una cereza. Sus pechos se unieron logrando arrancar de ella una murmuración gutural. Touya se frotaba contra su torso mientras besaba su boca con frenesí. _

_Ya no le importaba mas nada. _

_Solo sentirla... nada más que sentirla. _

_Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes y se sintió valiente cuando encontró que el rostro de Touya abandonaba el suyo para hundirse en sus senos. Cuando absorbió uno de ellos, ella gritó en desesperación, arqueándose contra él._

_-¡No... No se que hacer! - gritó desesperada ya agonizante. Se sentía muy bien. Apretaba con más fuerza las mantas bajo ella y con los ojos cerrados imploró.- ¡Oh no pares! _

_-Solo siente, cariño...- declaró Touya lanzando todas sus cualidades amatorias en ella. Nada más quería complacerla. Solo eso: observar su rostro colmado por las atenciones que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo. Pero no solo era ella quien sentía: El también se sentía como drogado. No consciente de sus propias acciones al momento que se inclinó sobre ella olvidándose que, comenzaba a excitarse y su virilidad comenzaba a buscar algo en compensación. Rápidamente se retiró de sus labios. – Tomoyo; abre los ojos- ordenó. Ella los abrió notando como su mirada oscura estaba tan llena de lujuria como se sentía ella misma. –Sería mejor que paráramos ahora... _

_-Oh no Touya- gimió ella apresurándose.- Por favor... Tómame Touya... yo te quiero Touya- afirmó.- Te he querido siempre... por favor... – Touya impotente ante sus suplicas y cegados por sus turbios sentimientos por la mujer, que estaba haciendo suya en la cama, se olvidó incluso de tomar precauciones. Volvió a proliferar caricias sublimes sobre su figura mientras deshacía el pantalón que portaba la joven. Esta sentía como la prenda se deslizaba de entre sus piernas y no le importó estar generosamente desnuda en pocos instantes delante del sujeto: solos unas braguitas de encajes gris, separaban a la joven de la desnudez total. _

_Un sonrojo púdico invadió su rostro al momento que sintió como la prenda era deslizada por sus muslos, piernas y pies hasta caer al otro lado de la cama. Se sentía algo avergonzada pero fue en un principio, pues sintió la voz de él decir- Eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida... te necesito Tomoyo -gimió desesperado.- Te necesito... _

_-¿Qué necesitas? _

_-Solo bésame... haz lo que quieras conmigo- le admitió el hombre al borde de la locura. Pensaba que aquel momento no desaparecería de su vida. Tomoyo comenzó tímidamente a proporcionar besos y caricias por el masculino cuerpo, arrancando de sus labios, gemidos que le sorprendieron. Pronto Touya se deshacía de las únicas dos prendas que le cubrían, para preparar a la joven que estaba bajo él. Acarició su mentón -¿Tomoyo estás segura? – aun replicó él con firmeza._

_-Si...- murmuró ella sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.- Si estoy segura- afirmó. Touya volvió a besarle con ternura mientras proporcionaba caricias mas y mas intimas en la muchacha logrando sacar de ella gemidos extasiados que era como música para sus oídos. Cuando finalmente entró lentamente en ella no percibió ningún cambio brusco: era como si su interior estuviera moldeado para él. Era cálido y no pudo evitar el gemir cuando finalmente atravesó la fibra que aseguraba la virginidad de la muchacha, logrando con ello que ella gimiera un instante. El gritó de ella hizo que él abriera los ojos y pudo observar como ella miró un instante abajo y le suplicó.- No, por favor mírame a mi...- a sabiendas que ella podía asustarse- Confía en mi... _

_Ella asintió y murmuró en un gemido,- Confío en ti... oh...Touya...- declaró finalmente –Está pasando...- sintiéndose finalmente una con él.- Es maravilloso...- sintiendo como lentamente el hombre se movía dentro de ella. –Absolutamente... oh...- gimió. _

_Con el rostro perlado por el sudor, Touya observaba maravillado las ondas de placer que le invadían en cada fibra de su ser. La muchacha era suya y aquello era extraordinario. No había sentido lo que con ella estaba sintiendo en aquel instante. _

_Entonces allí le cayó de golpe: era más que deseo y pasión... algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo. _

_Tomoyo no podía creer las sensaciones que estaban estallando en su interior. De pronto se le nubló la vista; el rostro de Touya se convirtió en una mancha borrosa, y todo fue un movimiento frenético de caderas, gemidos y respiración entrecortada, y un placer inigualable que los llevó a los cielos_.

_Tomoyo temblaba en sus brazos un instante, después que todo había acabado. No se preocupó ni siquiera de cubrirse con una manta pero estaba más que satisfecho. Simplemente no era una cosa de una noche: era un compromiso que se aseguraría que terminara en un enlace siempre y cuando a ambos le conviniera. Sentía como el cansancio le vencía. Por primera vez no le preocupaba que una mujer pasara la noche entera en su departamento, pero por otra parte, se suponía para su madre que esta pasaría la noche en casa de Sakura. _

**_------------------------ Fin de Lemon. _**

_Sonrió al pensar en los momentos vividos aquella noche. Jamás en su vida había experimentado placer como aquel con solo verla a ella retorcerse de placer y placer que él le había otorgado. Pensó por un instante que la situación se había salido de las manos... frunció su rostro para pensar ¿qué había faltado? Sentía repitiendo mentalmente lo ocurrido que algo faltó ¿pero que? _

_Touya se llevó la mano en la cabeza. Ella estaba echada sobre él con su cuerpo desnudo y declaró media adormecida.- ¿Qué, que pasa Touya? _

_Él le miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Era como si despertará. Murmuró. – Soy un estúpido... – incorporándose a medias en la cama.- Un completo idiota... _

_-¿Touya? – le miró ella preocupada. -¿Qué te ocurre? _

_Tomó sus mechones un instante. Notaba la preocupación en su mirada. _

_Touya la observó unos instantes y declaró nervioso por primera vez en su vida.-No nos cuidamos Tomoyo... – agregó en un tono de voz que sonaba inquieto.- No quiero que, haya consecuencias... en primer lugar esto no debió pasar... y ahora que ha pasado, me hago enteramente responsable... pero no quiero que, tu pagues por ello. _

_-Fue algo entre ambos – declaró ella más calmada que él. – Tranquilo... _

_-No, no puedo estar tranquilo... ¿Qué pasará si...?- Pero ella le observó y calló sus labios colocando sus dedos. _

_Preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Sería algo tan malo que, estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo, de ambos, Touya? _

_-No lo digo por eso...- declaró inmediatamente replicándole.- Ya quisiera ver algo así... con tus ojos... tus hermosos ojos.- acariciándole su rostro.- Pero no así... no sin antes... _

_-Touya...- murmuró ella.- Esto es nuestro secreto. Recuerda que nadie sabe nada de esto... y si algo así pasara, yo podría hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo... _

_-¡Jamás te dejaría hacer eso sola! – Le declaró alarmado _

_-Por supuesto que no lo harías. Eres un caballero.- incorporándose y rodeando su figura con una de las camisas del sujeto que estaban en el espaldar de una silla. – Pero tengo, veinticuatro años. Casi veinticinco. Si decido tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio no le incumbe a nadie más que a mi. _

_El la haló suavemente por el brazo y la abrazó a su figura recostándose ambos en la cama. Acariciaba sus hombros y declaró con decisión.- Por más liberal que suene, no es lo más correcto y lo sabes... si eso así pasara, lo más correcto es...- pero ella le calló. _

_-No lo digas por favor.- declaró ella.- No quiero que esa sea la única razón por la cual estaríamos juntos... además, no creo estar embarazada. _

_-Aun así... quiero que estemos seguros... es muy pronto para decirlo.- tomando su rostro con sus manos declaró.- Pero si ese es el caso, nunca olvides que me haré responsable, en todo lo que sea necesario... – besando sus labios con ternura y lentitud. _

-Me imagino el rostro de mi madre si "algo" hubiera pasado de esa magnitud. – decía la señora Kinomoto para si mientras sus recuerdos de aquella primera vez tan especial invadía su mente. Su esposo le aferraba por la cintura en aquel instante que bajo la penumbra de su habitación de hotel, repasaban lo ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás pero se sentía como si fuera ayer.- ¿Te imaginas la cara de mi madre si se hubiera dado el caso que estábamos esperando antes de casarnos?

Touya acarició su abdomen desnudo con deleite mientras replicaba con una tranquilidad no natural o muy común en él- A mi no me hubiera importado mas allá del hecho que habrías quedado muy mal parada delante de todos los demás...

-A mi no me habría importado- declaró ella con firmeza.- Tenemos a Kotaru y Kohaku y son nuestros hijos... sean dentro del matrimonio o no...

-Pequeña... aquella noche perdí los estribos y siempre los pierdo cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me miras y cada vez que me besas... – declaró con firmeza- el solo pensar que, saldrías con otros, me hizo perder la cabeza...

-Jijiji pero a mi me convino en parte que la perdieras.- declaró con una sonrisa divertida mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. –Sino la hubieras perdido, te puedo asegurar que, no habría sentido aquello que sentí aquella noche...

-¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

Ella tardó unos instantes para responderle con firmeza – Tu amor... sabía del momento que, procuraste hacerme sentir tan bien que me amabas Touya... – sorprendiéndole en aquel momento.- que me amabas…

-A pesar que en un solo segundo no te lo dije. – se sancionó a si mismo.

-Oh por eso no te preocupes... lo supe... cuando pude tocar el cielo con los dedos y tu estabas a mi lado... – declaró ella con una sonrisa- Y siempre lo he sabido... porque cada vez que hacemos el amor, me llevas a las nubes.

Cuando Fujitaka Kinomoto una semana después, soltó la noticia en aquella cena especial – que misteriosamente se llevó a cabo en la mansión Daidouji- Todos se quedaron de piedra. Sakura y Tomoyo se observaron entre si. Shaoran no sabía que decir y que decir de Touya: este miraba a uno y otro como si se tratara de una broma.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – Pudo finalmente preguntar Sakura.

-Hace un tiempo ya- declaró Sonomi abochornada mientras Fujitaka tenía su mano entrelazada con una de las de él. –No entraremos en detalles pero...

-¿Se Casaron un mes atrás y no nos lo dijeron? – Preguntó Tomoyo absorta- ¿Cómo y donde pasó eso?

-Durante las excavaciones en América del Sur.- afirmó Fujitaka. Tomoyo observó a su madre.

-¡Me dijiste que tenías junta de inversionistas en América! Nunca dijiste que viste al señor Fujitaka...

-Felicidades- declaró Shaoran saliendo de su asombro y ambos le sonrieron. Los demás se recuperaban del shock. – Debieron de avisarnos. Pudimos ir en el avión...

-Se habría roto la magia del momento...

-¡Magia! –bramó Touya. Su esposa le aferró la mano para que contuviera su potencial tono de voz. Funcionó pues su voz salió menos intensa y menos sancionadora- Según recuerdo, usted me sancionó por pedirle la mano a Tomoyo...- apuntando a su suegra. .- Por tener una relación a escondidas con su hija, Prácticamente me echó los perros…

-Touya: yo que tu no, le recordara eso- declaró Sakura por lo bajito.

-Y ustedes se ponen a aventurarse en el matrimonio... – declaró obviando los comentarios de su hermana.

-Hijo: Entiende. Sonomi y yo lo intentamos años atrás y no funcionó. Ahora, que nos encontramos en la nueva etapa de nuestra vida, encontrábamos que era el siguiente paso. Nuestros sentimientos por años, han ido cambiando. Nos queremos...

-Se que no obré con sensatez años atrás. Pero no entendía en aquel entonces lo que significaba amar... nuevamente... – se sancionó Sonomi. – Siento todo lo que dije en aquel entonces…

Touya suavizó su mirada ante las palabras de su suegra. Los ojos de su padre se veían vivos y felices. Sakura se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Tomoyo se puso de pie para felicitar a la pareja.

-Gracias hija- declaró Fujitaka.

-¿Te mudarás a la mansión? – preguntó Touya.

.-La mansión se quedará como nuestra residencia aquí en Japón- admitió Sonomi- He decidido viajar un tiempo con tu padre, Touya.

-¿Dejarás los negocios? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.

-.Mas o menos. Haces un estupendo trabajo y los encargados harán una gran labor mientras esté ausente. – en aquel momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Todos se observaron entre si mientras el segundo timbrazo proseguía y los pares de ojos allí presentes se dirigieron al hombre de apellido Li quien con una gota sobre su cabeza, pensó que había apagado el aparato.

-Disculpen...- se disculpó Li tomando la llamada y poniéndose de pie. Se aventuró a salir del comedor mientras los demás cenaban.

Los demás comentaban animados (excepto Touya que aun dudaba de la sanidad de su padre al casarse en silencio y con nadie menos que Sonomi), cuando Shaoran de repente se aproximó con un rostro consternado. Sakura le dirigió una mirada para declarar.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Era Eriol- declaró con apuro.- El vuelo se ha atrasado por dos horas y Asuka está en el hospital...-sorprendiendo a los presentes- se le adelantó el parto. Eriol ha llamado para que vayamos al hospital hasta que el pueda llegar...

-¿Acaso hay complicaciones? – preguntó Sakura consternada por su amiga. Tomoyo estaba igual de preocupada.

-Creo que no –declaró Shaoran- Pero Eriol regresaba hoy y Asuka ha entrado en labores de parto desde hace unas cinco o seis horas...

-Podría durar hasta un día completo-declaró Touya con sus conocimientos médicos. Todos allí le observaron.

-Eso traté de explicarle.- declaró Li de acuerdo con su cuñado. Pero agregó.- Sin embargo, Eriol no se calma con aquello. Dice aun así que tiene un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué no llama al hospital? – preguntó Sakura.

.-Lo hizo. Pero la llamada se cortó y no logra comunicarse con su suegro. Su cuñado le dijo que se ha quedado él cuidando a Shawn en la casa. Y el padre de Asuka del apuro para llegar al hospital, dejó su teléfono portátil. Eriol quiere que vaya...

-Voy contigo- se ofreció inmediatamente Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor: llámennos desde que sepan algo- solicitó Tomoyo, consternada por la situación que envolvía a la familia del mejor amigo de Li.

Sakura se despidió de ella, de los demás y de su padre rápidamente, felicitándolo de nuevo por su boda. Shaoran hizo lo mismo, marchándose pronto la pareja.

Un rato después Tomoyo, se retiraba con su madre al solario para conversar con más calma. Ya solas declaró con una sonrisa sutil.- Eso explicaba tu mirada el día que fuiste a mi casa llevándoles los regalos a los pequeños... pero ¿por qué nunca me dijiste esto mamá?

-Ay Tomoyo... es que no sabía como hijita. – Abochornada- Soy ya una vieja y mírame... contrayendo matrimonio...

-No eres una anciana mamá...-declaró Tomoyo con firmeza- Pero me habría gustado que, me informaras que tus sentimientos por el padre de Touya eran tan... diferentes a lo que dejabas entendido... – analizando un segundo lo ocurrido en el pasado declaró.- Tu y él tenían mucho tiempo sintiéndose así...

Sonomi abochornada asintió – Ya tú y Sakura eran mayorcitas. Pero éramos muy diferentes aquel entonces, pese a que sentíamos lo mismo... – suspiró.- Cuando me operaron del corazón, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros... comenzamos a vernos de otra manera. Aunque, dijimos que cortaríamos lo que sentíamos, fue inútil. Un año después, volvió a renacer... y cuando él estaba de visita por América del sur... comencé a extrañarlo. Jamás pensé que podría ocurrirme algo así después de la muerte de tu padre Tomoyo – insistió Sonomi. – Lo amé... con locura... y Fujitaka quiso mucho a Nadeshiko.

--¿Crees que Papá o Nadeshiko sancionan la decisión de ustedes?

-No lo se en verdad. Mi vida y la de Nadeshiko siempre fueron a la par. Claro que ella se casó muy joven y yo esperé mucho para tenerte a ti. Por eso Sakura y Touya se llevan tanta edad... pero que terminara sintiendo algo tan fuerte por su esposo...

Tomoyo le abrazó con ternura ante la calidez de sus palabras. Le dijo con calma- Apoyo lo que has hecho mamá. Después de todo, mereces ser feliz... y el señor Fujitaka te hace feliz... es lo mejor...

Sonomi sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo de su hija.

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron al hospital, Eriol había llamado en tres ocasiones ya. Shaoran había amenazado la última vez, que lo llamaría al llegar al hospital ya que los estaba volviendo locos. El transito jugó en contra de la pareja, pues les tomó alrededor de una hora el llegar. Por suerte, el vuelo de Eriol había aterrizado y le tomaba media hora salir del aeropuerto. Aunque llegar al hospital le tomaría otra hora con suerte.

Sakura y Shaoran aferrados de la mano llegaron hasta el piso de obstetricia y ginecología, notando al tomar el elevador y salir de este, la estación de enfermeras. Shaoran fue a preguntar por la Señora Hiragizawa cuando escucharon gritar- Sakura- provenir del otro lado del pasillo. Notaron al padre de Asuka en su silla de ruedas aproximarse a ellos.

Su rostro estaba marcado con una consternación muy notoria para la pareja. El hombre estaba ansioso.

-¿Cómo está Asuka? – preguntó Sakura. Shaoran también se aproximó.

-No va muy bien- declaró con gesto perturbado. Sakura se tensó ante aquello.- Debió de dar a luz hace un par de horas ya...

-¿QUÉ¿Y porque no le han sacado el bebé? – preguntó Shaoran.

-Según tengo entendido quien puede autorizar eso es el jefe de obstetricia y el esposo de mi hija. Pero Eriol no ha llegado y el médico está a dos horas de aquí...

-Tienen que intervenirla.- Declaró Sakura alarmada- ¿No existe nadie mas que pueda hacer la cirugía?

-Si lo hay. Pero sin Eriol aquí no pueden hacer mucho. Asuka está registrada no como madre soltera sino como esposa de Hiragizawa. Y la política del hospital exige el permiso del esposo para hacer una cirugía como cesárea. – Declaró con apuro.- ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de él?

-Viene en camino. – declaró Shaoran mirándole con consternación: el hombre, estaba a punto de volverse loco por su hija.- ¿Quiere que le busque un poco de té? Eriol no tardará en estar aquí.- el hombre asintió agradecido. Shaoran pudo entender su consternación. En aquel instante una enfermera sale y se aproxima al trío. El hombre la identifica como una de las enfermeras que está asistiendo a su hija. -¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, todo sigue igual.- declaró la señorita.- Pregunta por su esposo...- notando la mirada consternada del hombre.- ¿Aun no llega?

-No- respondió el sujeto.- Sakura ¿por qué no entras y le haces un poco de compañía? – declaró el hombre. La mujer de ojos verdes asintió.- Le hará bien hablar con alguien mas que conmigo.

La muchacha asintió brevemente y la enfermera declaró.- ¿Es usted una pariente?

Sakura iba a responder que no, cuando el padre de Asuka respondió por ella.- Es una hermana...- sensibilizando a Sakura.

-Por aquí por favor...

-Ve, Te esperaremos aquí afuera... – A solas, Shaoran se aproximó al hombre y notó en su persona toda una onda de mortificación y consternación que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre de ojos café.

-Pasa algo más ¿cierto?

El hombre solo miró a los ojos al hombre descubriendo Shaoran en ellos, un temor muy profundo pero que se encontraba a flor de piel.

El temor a un desenlace no muy feliz.

Sakura asintió dejando a su esposo y el padre de su amiga afuera. La enfermera le ayudó a colocarse una bata de médico y una mascarilla explicándole.- Donde se encuentra la joven es una zona esterilizada. – dándole paso por otra habitación.

Sakura avanzó por otro pasillo mas estrecho que el principal donde había estado momentos antes. De lado y lado, habían puertas y en ellas números. Cuando llegaron a la numero seis, ingresaron notando a su amiga, auxiliada por una enfermera quien le aferraba de la mano mientras parecía leer un monitor.

Sakura vio a su amiga muy pálida, cansada y todo su rostro sudando y no pareció reconocerle. La otra enfermera le decía.- Casi acabamos...- mientras su amiga respiraba con dificultad.- Listo...- declaró en unos segundos después. – Ya pasó...

Las enfermeras se miraron entre si, y Sakura pudo leer en sus miradas que algo no iba del todo bien como le hicieron creer en un principio. Viendo a su siempre jovial y saludable amiga, impotente en una cama de hospital y con fuertes contracciones, no le decía que todo iba del todo bien.

Un fuerte temor se apoderó de ella.

Asuka asintió y volvieron a colocarle la mascara de oxigeno. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se aproximó y ella la reconoció por sus ojos. –Hola...- tomando la mano de Asuka.

Asuka se quitó la máscara y sonrió declarando.- Sa... Sakura... – con un hilillo de voz. Puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre ensanchado y declaró.- Este es digno hijo de su padre: se le ocurren las cosas mas espontáneas del mundo.- haciendo reír a su amiga aunque el asunto no era de risa. Sakura se percató que falsa había sido su risa. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Usualmente era de las que decían "Todo estará bien" pero no era así. Algo en el fondo de su persona le delataba que no todo estaba bien. Trató de sacar aquellos turbios pensamientos de su cabeza y su mente y concentrarse en hacerle compañía a su amiga…

Pero era algo inútil.

.-Eriol ya está en Japón.- declaró la joven de ojos esmeraldas tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.- Solo que el tránsito no le permite llegar... pero está en camino...- sintiendo como su amiga apretaba su mano con más ímpetu. Observó el monitor a su lado y declaró.- Pareciera que fuera ayer que, veía yo uno de estos... cuando nació Tenshi.

-Si lo recuerdo...

-Siempre hemos estado cerca la una a la otra en los eventos mas importantes de nuestras vidas, Asuka...y estaré en este... – agregó con ímpetu. Comenzó a sentir un escozor en sus ojos pero no se permitiría llorar. No ahí. No delante de su amiga. trataba de controlar sus emociones.

-Gracias – agradeció Asuka aferrando una dulce sonrisa pese al gran dolor que estaba pasando. Guardando silencio unos instantes, declaró.- ¿Recuerdas el día de mi boda?

Sakura sonrió.- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? – Admitió la joven sonriendo.- Primera vez que tomo un vuelo expreso solo para presenciar una boda... -Agregando con cierta melancolía.- estuvo hermosa...

-Mirtle se empeñó mucho en hacerla quedar bonita... incluso me llevo...- guardando silencio unos instantes y frunciendo su rostro ante el dolor.- a una boutique de vestidos de novias de la realeza británica...

-¿No pueden darle algo mas fuerte? – preguntó Sakura nerviosa. Su tono de voz tembló como no lo había sentido en un tiempo. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

-No señora…- admitió una de las mujeres vestidas de azul.- No podemos…- la otra enfermera le interrumpió.

-Ya le administramos hace un momento un calmante… falta esperar…

Sakura asintió desesperanzada y animándose por su amiga agregó.-Fue una boda muy preciosa. Te veías genial...

-Me sentí genial... como una princesa Sakura. Pese a que no llevé velo ni nada por el estilo... – Agregó con énfasis.- Eriol siempre me ha hecho sentir como una princesa...- perdiéndose la voz en ese momento. Su agarre a la mano de su amiga, disminuyó. Sakura se tensó en aquel instante.

-¿Asuka? – Temiendo lo peor. Sakura miró atrás de ella y notó que las enfermeras tenían unas miradas de sopesar. Tenían las mascarillas puestas pero podía leer sus miradas. Trató de no volver a mirarlas.

¡Observarlas a los ojos era como tratar de ver al futuro y no quería ver aquel futuro que aquellos ojos le revelaban!

-.Estoy bien... solo que, cansada... – viendo como las enfermeras seguían revisándole y negaban con la cabeza. – Han pasado... horas...- dando un grito de dolor fuerte mientras su amiga le aferraba la mano con fuerza. Una vez dejó de gritar declaró.- Sakura: Si este bebé… si le pasa algo malo...

-No le va a pasar nada malo- aseguró su amiga nerviosa. – Eriol está en camino y el jefe de obstetricia también...

-Es que... es el hijo de Eriol – hipó con insistencia.- Si me pasa algo... – poniendo nerviosa a Sakura- Quiero que salven al bebé, Sakura...

Aquella solicitud le heló el corazón a su amiga. Incluso para la pelirroja aquella solicitud no parecía haber salido de ella. Pero era lo que debía hacer. No podría sobrevivir sabiendo que, habría perdido aquello que con tanto anhelo, su esposo deseaba.

Una familia. Unos hijos que pudiera criar y darles la vida que a él le fue negada.

No se lo perdonaría.

Incluso recordaba como fue que, le reveló a Eriol que estaba esperando un segundo hijo. Fue en su cumpleaños. Mientras en la cena había recibido costosísimos regalos departe de sus hermanastras y Mirtle, Asuka se apareció con una pequeña caja de color azul celeste y un sencillo listón azul la adornaba.

_Eriol la abrió inocentemente mientras observa a su esposa. Cuando fijó la mirada en el contenido, le costó trabajo comprender que era aquello.- ¿Un portarretrato? – preguntó observando la pieza acostada al revés en el fondo de la caja. _

_-Míralo- declaró su esposa con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eriol, suspicaz, lo levantó y pestañó dos veces para entender que era. _

_-¿Qué es Eriol? – Preguntó Mirtle curiosa.- Santo cielo tienes una cara… _

_-Es una fotografía…- declaró Eriol sutilmente buscando respuesta en la mirada de su esposa. _

_-¿Acaso es una foto pícara? – preguntó una de sus hermanastras sonriendo. _

_Eriol volteó el objeto dejando ver dentro del marco una fotografía pero era algo que su hermanastra no entendió hasta que Mirtle gritó emocionada en inglés.- ¡Es un sonograma! Es un sonograma…- las mujeres sorprendidas celebraban mientras, observaban al inglés arrodillarse al lado de su esposa y besarle con pasión. _

_-.Feliz cumpleaños…- murmuró su esposa contra sus labios. _

_-Tu, eres el mejor regalo de todos… te amo… _

Despertó de sus recuerdos lamentando en verdad, que las cosas podrían no salir como la planearon ambos. No podría vivir con aquella culpa si la elegían por encima de su hijo.

-Asuka... – murmuró con sopesar Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la señora Hiragizawa.

-Promételo: prométeme que, si Eriol llega y no pueden... hacer nada por mí... lo hará por el bebé... – haciendo una pausa y observándole con insistencia- Promételo...

Sentía como las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos. Ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar. -.Todo estará bien…- trató de decir con confianza.

Pero aunque trataba de sonar segura, su alrededor no le decía lo mismo: los sonidos de las maquinas y el olor a esterilizado le estaban volviendo loca. ¿Acaso en verdad, sería el final?

-No. No me parece- admitió la mujer – Es mi cuerpo… es mi hijo… y se… que no anda todo bien… - Insistió con firmeza.- prométeme que harán todo lo posible para salvar mi hijo.

Sakura sintió como una lágrima solitaria cruzaba su mejilla. La mascarilla que llevaba puesta no le permitía a su amiga verle caer pero si la vio cuando se deslizó de su ojo hasta perderse bajo la caretilla.

-Está bien... lo prometo. – declaró con firmeza.

Asuka asintió y Sakura prosiguió buscándole temas de que hablar y tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Temía por su amiga. Temía por lo que podía ocurrir y en ausencia de Eriol.

¿Tendría ella que tomar la decisión? Tal vez le tocaría al padre de la joven pelirroja el decidir si salvarla a ella o a su hijo ¿Le diría la última voluntad de su amiga en caso que eso ocurriera?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndole compañía: pero ella le contó sobre como Eriol la llevó para su luna de miel a la Rivera Francesa y como salían todas las mañanas a caminar por los muelles y playas de la zona. Como Eriol y ella procuraron decorar la casa para ambos y como él la había querido. Sakura sonreía cortésmente pero cada vez que una mirada de dolor cruzaba la mirada de su amiga o la palidez de su piel dominaba su figura no podía evitar el observar la puerta de la sala. No sabía que tiempo había pasado pero sabía que cada minuto que pasaba era una oportunidad que le arrancaban a Asuka.

Incluso en aquel instante, trataba de permanecer lo menos inquieta posible. Asuka mientras rememoraba el pasado junto a su amiga aunque a veces, solo veía los labios de Sakura moverse. No entendía lo que le decía y la lucidez se le iba a excepción cuando los dolores le atacaban con intensidad o sentía como algunas partes de su cuerpo parecían dormírsele. Ante su historia de cuando Eriol se trastornó tanto cuando Shawn iba a nacer fue que, los dolores prenatales comenzaron a las dos de la mañana de un sábado lo que lo aturdió más y no pudo siquiera conducir, preocupado por su esposa.

-Muchos apostaban que no duraría- suspiró la Señora Hiragizawa. En un momento que se quedaron en silencio. Para Sakura pareciera haber pasado mucho mientras conversaban.

-Yo no.- aseguró Sakura- era notorio el día que Shaoran y yo nos casamos que ustedes, estaban locamente enamorados...

-Tenemos nuestros problemitas… ¿Qué pareja no los tienen? – Sonrió sutilmente.- La última vez que tuvimos una discusión fuerte, no nos hablamos dos días. Después… arreglamos las cosas… - respirando lentamente.- Discutimos precisamente por el pasado de Eriol…

-¿Cómo? Pero si él siempre te ha sido fiel Asuka.

-Eriol es un caballero Sakura- declaró Asuka con firmeza mientras otro dolor surcaba su vientre. – Quiso casarse antes de tener a nuestro bebé. Las mujeres de Diario Tokio que permanecen allí no pueden creer que me sea tan fiel...- sonrió triunfante.- Conociendo su pasado. Pero yo, hesité un día cuando no llegó a casa temprano y me habían dicho que salió con una mujer. Que al final resultó ser una inversionista… - sacudiendo su cabeza- Mis celos me hicieron casi perderlo una vez… y pudo haber ocurrido nuevamente. Pero no ha dejado de ser un hombre integro… nunca.

-Igual Shaoran... y ya ves... nos amamos mucho.- aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa. _"Ahora lo entiendo… que si lo amo… debo de confiar"_- dijo esto ultimo para si misma.

-Por eso, no podemos juzgar un libro por su cubierta ¿no? – sonrió un instante para cerrar sus ojos. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Una de las maquinas comenzó a emitir un pitido mas pausado y Sakura sintió con aprehensión como la presión del agarre de su amiga se reducía a nada.

-A un lado – declaró la enfermera dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Observando a la otra declaró.- Ve por la doctora Yumegui. Los latidos del bebé están muy débiles... – la enfermera salió con estrépito por la puerta. – Y casi no puedo escuchar los de la madre… ¡Vete!

Sakura se sintió nerviosa cuando observaba como la mujer trataba de leer los latidos de su amiga y su pulso. Levantaba sus párpados y observa a sus pupilas.- Está inconsciente... su presión está muy baja… casi no escucho los latidos…

-¿Ocurre algo grave? – Viéndole colocarle la máscara de oxigeno. -¿Acaso … - sintiéndose totalmente impotente ante lo que ocurría.

-Si. El bebé no está respirando... – anunció la enfermera. – Y ella ha perdido el conocimiento... ¡No podemos esperar por obstetricia! – Gritó exasperándose.- ¡Señora Hiragizawa! – Gritaba a Asuka- ¡Señora Hiragizawa¿Me escucha?

Sakura comenzó a sollozar. ¡No soportaba aquello! Sentía como las cintas de la mascarilla rozaban contra su piel pero ante la situación, eran más bien como si la amordazaran. Ella tartamudeó un par de veces para tratar de informarle de la voluntad "Última voluntad" de su amiga pero era inútil: Su mente no respondía.

En aquel momento ingresa una mujer acompañada de un hombre vestido de azul totalmente y portando mascarillas. – Infórmenme.

-Se desmayó un par de minutos atrás... y los latidos del bebé son cada vez menores...- declaró la enfermera. – Le aplicamos un anestésico local y la teníamos bajo observación. El bebé está cruzado y no puede nacer… la presión de ambos va decayendo rápidamente. Sakura notó sorprendida que el hombre, portaba gafas que le resultaban familiares y este se aproximó a Asuka y le agarró una de sus manos. - ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la enfermera observando al aludido. –Usted no es el médico… - al ver los ojos añiles y gafas.- Usted si es la doctora… pero…

-Su esposo- declaró con firmeza con un brillo amenazador en su mirada. Sakura se sorprendió de ver aquélla mirada tan consternada como la que mostraba el hombre que portaba una mascarilla sobre su rostro. Declaró ahí fijándose en Sakura- Shaoran te espera fuera... Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora…- entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposa. Pero los sintió tan fríos. Eriol se agachó cerca de su rostro mientras la doctora se preparaba para intervenir quirúrgicamente y parecía decirle algo a su oído que no podía ser escuchado por los demás.

Sakura asintió y procedió a salir del lugar cuando recordó la promesa que Asuka hizo hacerle.- Eriol: - el aludido se volteó mientras veía a la doctora prepararse para hacer la cesárea. – Ella me pidió que... te dijera... – dudando unos instantes. – Si algo le pasaba a ella...- Hipó consternada. Pero tenía que adquirir fuerzas y decirlo. La mirada inquisidora del sujeto hizo que Sakura, soltara aquello de la manera más rápida pero firme que le era posible. - que hicieran lo posible por salvar a tu hijo... que si era necesario, que la sacrificaran a ella…

Eriol se quedó en silencio sorprendido y a la vez tranquilo. Claro que esperaba algo así de Asuka. La mujer era testaruda cuando se lo proponía pero por el otro, jamás se le ocurriría decepcionar a aquellos a su alrededor. A veces su responsabilidad la sobreponía sobre su propia persona.

¡Cuánto amaba a aquella mujer! Era todo lo que él alguna vez no fue. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a perderla?

Eriol sintió un punzón en su corazón. No. No podía… no debía de perderla. Aquella mujer lo era todo en su vida. Sin ella no era nadie. Ella lo hacía sentirse responsable y hasta valiente. Por ella, veía el sol de cada mañana y se preocupaba siempre por regresar a su lado cada noche.

La amaba como no había sentido algo parecido por nada o nadie en su vida.

No estaba preparado a vivir sin ella… aun no.

-Gracias Sakura... pero la doctora hará todo lo posible por salvar ambos... ¿no es así?

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos- declaró la aludida ante aquel voto de confianza. Mientras, Sakura se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, aunque estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

Cuando salió por la puerta del área de obstetricia, no llevaba la bata azul que le habían hecho poner sobre sus ropas e inmediatamente notó a Shaoran quien estaba al lado del padre de Asuka. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, mientras Sakura, con gesto cansino y preocupado además de las sutiles lágrimas en sus ojos, se abrazó a su esposo para esperar por noticias.

Aquel día la habitación privada del hospital estaba rebosante de personas que deseaban las buenas dichas al nuevo miembro de la familia Hiragizawa. El bebé en brazos de su abuela Mirtle, tenía sus puñitos cerrados mientras los demás conversaban animadamente a los esposos quienes uno al lado del otro recibían las anécdotas de todo lo ocurrido desde dos días atrás cuando Asuka dio a luz.

La británica voló un día antes a ver a su nuevo nieto y a llevarle regalos desde Londres departe de las hermanastras de Eriol.

Tuvo que quedarse en el hospital aquellos dos días y permanecería dos mas, mientras el bebé debía de quedarse en una encubadora el mayor tiempo posible.

Dada la forma que trajo al mundo al pequeño, y las dificultades que enfrentó durante aquellos momentos, había tenido serios problemas de la presión arterial, la cual no volvería a ser la misma y tenía que controlar con medicamentos y estaría en observación mientras el bebé permaneciera en el hospital. También dada su delicada condición de salud, la doctora recomendó que fuera mejor que no tuvieran más hijos. Aunque la decisión entristeció a Eriol quien el pensamiento de una casa llenas de pequeño era su sueño, prefería tener a su esposa más tiempo a su lado y criando los dos niños que el cielo y el destino les habían enviado. Aquel día habían decidido que era hora de que los demás conocieran al pequeño.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, el padre de Asuka, su hermano con Shawn (quien no paraba de hacerle gestos a su nuevo "Manito"), Mirtle y hasta Meiling con Mijail habían ido a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Hiragizawa. Estos dos también pasaron para anunciar las buenas nuevas que se casarían a treinta días a partir de aquella fecha y que todos estaban invitados.

El pálido rostro no hacía contraste con el de su padre. Los dos pequeños eran el vivo retrato de Eriol en el color de su piel, sus labios, su nariz y su frente además de sus cabellos negros azulados. El pequeño había heredado los hermosos y expresivos ojos de su madre y así se lo hacían saber todos.

-Es un ángel...- declaró Mirtle con su japonés casi perfeccionado. Asuka sonrió agradecida mientras con una bata de seda color verde olivo permanecía echada en su cama con Eriol a su lado mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. –Es un tesoro. Espero que piensen pasar las Navidades en Londres. Tengo que privar contenta a mi nuevo nietecito.- sonriéndoles a ambos padres. Muchos desconocían la solicitud que Asuka le había hecho a Sakura en la sala de partos. Solo Shaoran, Eriol, Sakura y las enfermeras y doctora compartían aquella información.

-¿Y, ya tienen un nombre? – preguntó Sakura. Los aludidos se observaron entre si y Asuka sonrió.

-Aun no nos decidimos... – sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-Creo que se quedará con el nombre de Flan- declaró Eriol sarcástico.

Muchas gotas se formaron en las cabezas de casi todos los presentes. Shaoran declaró.- No por sonar descortés... pero ¿Qué clase de nombre es Flan?

-Estoy bromeando Li- declaró Eriol con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios agregó- Es que, a este encanto- apretando la mano de su esposa- le dio por tener antojos de Flan a mitad de la noche, por tres meses seguidos...

Todos los presentes rieron ante aquel comentario. – Todavía quedan latas de conserva de flan en la despensa de la casa...

-Creo hermana, que quedan conservas de Flan para dentro de dos o tres años... – opinó el hermano menor de Asuka.

-¿Por qué no le colocan el nombre del padre de Eriol? – preguntó el padre de Asuka cortésmente.

-Es cierto... – declaró Mirtle.- Sería un buen nombre para él...

Eriol lo meditó unos instantes. –Riokosame.

-¿Riokosame Hiragizawa? – preguntó Asuka.

.- ¿Un poco largo? – rió su esposo.

Shaoran le observaba con aquella vida familiar hecha y pensó en aquel instante que una vez, pasó por su cabeza que moriría antes de ver aquella escena con su amigo de ojos azules. Su vida de playboy cesó dando paso a una vida tan familiar y tranquila que él no envidiaba.

Él la tenía por igual. Sonrió al notar a su esposa ver con ensueño al pequeño Hiragizawa y luego observó al hijo mayor de Eriol avanzar hasta su padre para pedirle que lo subiera donde su mamá.

En verdad era un hermoso cuadro.

Ya de camino a casa, Sakura iba en silencio. Shaoran por igual mientras conducía. Aquel día decidió manejar él. Fujitaka tenía a los niños bajo su cuidado pues él y Sonomi los iban a llevar a zoológico.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó su marido una vez la escuchó suspirar de manera melancólica.

-En nosotros... nuestros amigos... todos en general. – Declaró Sakura- Pensé que lo de Asuka iba a terminar en desgracia... y pudo ser así. Ahora tendrá que vivir bajo medicamentos para su corazón- entristeciéndose un instante.- No será siempre una chica saludable… El médico le dijo que por un tiempo tendrá que tomar medicamentos y revisarse constantemente la presión… quien sabe después…

-Será una chica saludable. Los medicamentos le permitirán llevar una vida normal Sakura. Y Eriol hará lo posible por asegurarse que tenga una vida larga y próspera a su lado y al lado de sus hijos.

-Eriol se notaba resignado… pero la ama… mucho ¿cierto?

-Cuando se ama con tal magnitud Sakura, se atraviesan las pruebas más grandes, incluso la muerte. –Sakura apoyó su cabeza dulcemente en el hombro de su esposo que conducía. – Eriol las cruzó aquel día...

-Me imagino. Ponerle a decidir que, eligiera entre su esposa y su hijo... –suspiró no evitando sentir un leve temblor.- Es una difícil elección. Yo no sabía en aquel momento si era correcto o no decirle lo que ella me había pedido…

-Hiciste bien en decírselo aunque no significaba nada para él. Pero Eriol prefirió elegir a ninguno. Le especificó que "Sin uno no tendría sentido el otro vivir" – declaró Shaoran- Por suerte, según nos explicó la doctora, sacaron al bebé justo a tiempo...

-Aunque Asuka estuvo muerta por unos segundos...- recalcó Sakura. –Y han quedado consecuencias…

-Si hubiera sido mi posición la de Eriol, no se que habría hecho. Pero creo, que, habría actuado igual. No podría haber vivido sin ti o nuestros hijos...

-Creo que actuaría igual... – Afirmó Sakura después de unos segundos.

-¿Ah si?

-Si me pusieran la decisión de nuestros hijos o tu... claro que si... es una decisión difícil y hasta imposible...

-Eso me halaga...

-¿Lo hace, por que?

-Porque solo una esposa que es infeliz con su esposo, podría decidir primero a los niños... pero tú no eliges ni uno o el otro...- llegando a un semáforo. Miró a Sakura con aprehensión antes de que sus labios rozaran en un beso dulce y delicado. Separándose un instante, declaró.- ¿Vamos por los chicos?

-Si- declaró la señora Li- Cenaremos en casa como una familia...- afirmó con dulzura.

-Creo que Sonomi no nos dejará salir de la casa...- afirmó Li sonriéndole sutilmente- Quiere encarar su papel de abuela a la perfección con los gemelos y nuestros hijos.

Sakura rió para agregar- Supongo que si... pero podemos cenar entonces allá si nos invitan...

-Y después, señora Li- declaró Shaoran colocando una mano sobre una de sus piernas- Serás toda mía...

-Vaya con usted Señor Li: pensé que para usted, siempre era suya... – respondió Sakura ante su presunción.

-Querida mía: para mí, siempre has sido _**tú.**_

**--------------- FIN: **

**¡OH my god! Lo terminé.. jajajaja finalmente pude concluir esta historia que, ha sido mi mas grande reto hasta este instante. No hay felices para siempre, pero si un intento de sacar el mayor provecho no importando las circunstancias difíciles que se nos presenten. **

**Ya ven que, no todo es felicidad con todos hasta siempre. Sakura tiene menos dudas pero la semillita está por ahí. Asuka tendrá que enfrentar una vida con problemas de corazón pero tendrá a su esposo a su lado y Touya y Tomoyo tendrán que enfrentar las dificultades de ser la esposa de un galeno importante en la ciudad. Pero aun así saben que sus vidas, si fueran tan perfectas, la monotonía acabaría con todo. Un beso y un saludo a todos que, me hicieron llegar hasta este momento, en donde han seguido la historia. Nos veremos nuevamente en "Rodeados Por el Escándalo" y en "Dos Vidas: Un Destino" que está reformateado para ser subido nuevamente a los servidores. **


End file.
